Song and Kiss
by dax11
Summary: Naruto meets Sasuke Uchiha and becomes involved in a world he never knew about only to discover that his own history is mysterious and peculiar even for Sasuke's kind.
1. Introductions

Today is just like any other day.

Naruto walks the few blocks to work at 10:00 PM where he is a bartender and waiter to the city's scum. He pushes open the green sticky door, mottled with stale alcohol and pieces of glass, using his elbow and glances around the room. He waves and nods to a few regulars of the non-felon variety.

Relief washes over him to see Gaara working behind the counter. The blond always feels more comfortable at work when the closest person he has to a friend is his partner. Naruto advances into the back room where he mentally prepares himself for another night at Orochimaru's pub.

Gaara finishes pouring another shot of whiskey and retreats into the back to warn Naruto about the Friday night crowd. He patiently stands in the doorway labeled 'Employees Only,' waiting for Naruto to acknowledge him. He quickly gets aggravated with Naruto's lack of awareness and steps fully into the room, allowing the door to slam shut to draw Naruto's attention.

The blond swivels around quickly, his heart jumping into overdrive when he hears the loud bang. When he sees Gaara standing by the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest, Naruto's hostility fades.

"Jeez Gaara. You scared me. Is their a problem? You usually don't come up to me first."

"Did you see who's here?"

"I caught a few of the regulars when I walked in. Why? Is it someone special?"

"That gang from the news."

Naruto looks at Gaara blankly. He would rather not admit to never watching the news. "Uhh, I missed it last night. You think I should be worried about 'em?"

Gaara looks away and says, "Just be careful. They have a thing for pretty boys."

Naruto smiles apprehensively but reassuringly responds, "Don't worry, Gaara. I'll be fine." He bats his eyelashes at Gaara and teasingly adds, "You really think I'm pretty?"

Gaara does not bother responding to Naruto's act and instead watches him passively as the blond laughs and walks over to the small circular window in the door. He peers out, standing on his tip toes, and sweeps the room with his eyes.

He spots the usuals which include all of Orochimaru's twisted friends plus the city's notorious criminals and crooks. He also recognizes several people that often stopped by the joint before and after working the streets. His gaze then settles on a group of unfamiliar men sitting at a round corner table. That must be them. They don't look so tough.

One thug stares back at Naruto through the glass. He puckers his lips and winks at the curious employee through the grime-crusted window.

Naruto turns and drops out of view as he slides down to the ground with a disgusted chill racing through his body. He sits against the door and says, "I see what you mean, but I think I'll be alright. They look shady but nothing I can't handle. Thanks for the heads up."

At that moment, Orochimaru pushes the door open, effectively shoving Naruto onto the floor face first. The owner looks down and his eyes glaze over as he attempts to use a sexy voice. "You know, Naruto, you just have to ask if you want me to give it to you. There's no need for such a lewd display of your ass poised for the taking. Though I don't mind the view."

The creep's hissing words penetrate Naruto's ears and he quickly rolls over. However, he shifts into a sitting position with his legs spread out in front of him. It takes a second, but Naruto follows Orochimaru's line of sight to his crotch so he stands quickly, moving slightly behind his co-worker to avoid the offensive stare. Attempting to control his nausea, Naruto sits on a table and grabs the edge firmly.

Orochimaru had always taken pleasure in making people squirm, and this cute employee became his favorite target the moment he began working here years ago. The owner looks to Garaa and commands, "You go back behind the bar. Naruto will take orders first."

Orochimaru had made a couple moves on Garaa when he hired the fierce redhead, but abandoned his game when he found the young man to be almost as intimidating and threatening as some of his patrons.

Gaara glances at Naruto and heads back to the bar while the blond takes a minute to compose himself and slap on his trademark smile. Then he willingly, but reluctantly, enters Hell.

Naruto does his best to dodge slaps to his ass, gropes on his legs and feels up his arms, but as the night wears on he becomes tired and sluggish. It is just his luck that the first person to trap him in a tight grip is the same one that blew him a kiss earlier.

Naruto is captured by the wrist and Kidomaru, as inked along his arm, pulls Naruto onto his lap. The waiter continues to jot down orders, pretending not to care and acting like the jerk's wandering hand does not faze him. When he shifts to ask Kidomaru's order, the traveling hand slips a little too intimately up his inner thigh. Naruto scooches off of Kidomaru's lap to stand, once again unmolested, at the end of the table.

Kidomaru grins, but allows the sexy blond waiter to move away. "Sex on the Beach," he requests.

That's original, Jackass. He probably doesn't even know what it is. Naruto walks away and goes behind the bar. With his back to the tables, he asks Gaara, "Do you mind if we switch a little earlier tonight?"

Gaara had been watching the exchange between Naruto and the gang and decides he would love to have a crack at them. He gives Naruto a curt nod and walks out from behind the bar.

Orochimaru's associates calm down a considerable amount after the shift change would normally occur. Apparently, even though they put up a badass front, they're mostly lightweight drinkers. Damn Orochimaru to a brimstone grave for putting Naruto out there while they are only tipsy and therefore more forward and annoying.

Naruto looks out the misty window to see it raining moderately and steals a glance at the clock on the wall reading 1:00 AM. A couple more hours and they would force the drunks out and close for the night so they can do it all again tomorrow. God, it's so depressing to think about.

A dark, wet and shrouded figure walks into the bar. Eyes veiled by long bangs and form obscured by a large black coat. He takes a seat at the bar and scans the grim environment. Half the people are passed out over the tables while a few are still acting like giggling idiots. He sees a red-haired waiter and his gaze lingers a bit before shifting to a flash of blond. He looks more closely and feels a sense of familiarity wash over him. Sasuke Uchiha never forgets a face.

Sasuke sees the bartender's profile when he turns to reach for the tequila. He is also given a good view of toned abs and a trim tan waist with his boxers just peeking out of the top of his jeans. With the man's shirt raised, his rear is perfectly visible and Sasuke finds himself watching intently as it sways in his quest to reach higher. When the young man lowers back down, he glances at Sasuke who immediately recognizes Naruto as the catch that got away.

_Sasuke had been on his way back home when he notices something bright standing out from the darkness around him. The blond clump of hair making its way down the opposite sidewalk draws all of his attention. Sasuke cannot help but feel a little empty so he dashes back up the road, crossing the street and planning to stumble into the other's path. _

_Sasuke approaches the man head-on and stops walking just feet before colliding with his target. The blond, however, had not even looked up once. He continues forward, almost unconsciously, and bumps into the person in front of him. _

_Sasuke readies himself, anticipating good things from this one. He looks down and holds onto his prey's shoulders loosely. _

_The blond slowly looks up and mumbles, "'Scuse me," before stepping around Sasuke and walking on by. _

_Sasuke stands rigid, paralyzed, his face hidden in shadows. He pulls himself together just enough to say simply, "No problem." _

_The Sasuke Uchiha had been mesmerized by another's eyes. The shorter man's depressed and dejected features caught Sasuke off guard, but the purity and sadness hidden away behind those blue gems hypnotized and stunned him. _

_Sasuke is not able to do anything except watch the blond's retreating back. He could not even work up the drive later on to get something to eat because the eyes of one man haunted him the entire night and into the following days._

But not this time. He won't get away so easily. Sasuke waits for the blond to approach him, and in the meantime he studies the man's movements and appearance, taking heed of some strikingly peculiar features.

The scars on his cheeks are quite unique. Natural? Or perhaps from a fight? The ruffled, bright hair is strangely appealing. Dare he say it resembles the sun? And those eyes. Nothing like he had ever seen. Sasuke must have him. He will have him.

Sasuke removes his coat and brushes his fingers through his wet black hair to unmask his face.

Naruto finally makes his way to Sasuke and asks for the order while looking at his notepad. However, when the bartender looks up into the deepest darkest depths ever seen on a living being, all thoughts fly from his mind.

Sasuke smirks at Naruto's obvious pause. "Bloody Mary."

Naruto shakes his head clear and swallows the knot in his throat. He elegantly replies, "Huh, what?"

Sasuke closes his eyes in mock exasperation and repeats, "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

Naruto had been tired just moments ago, but the new customer seems to have infused him with new life. As he pours the tomato juice, he chances a look at the dark man, and cannot help but feel as if he had met him somewhere. Surely he would remember meeting someone so...pretty.

The stranger is every woman's wet dream incarnate. Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome with an air of mystery and superiority. But the best word Naruto can think of to describe this man is 'pretty.'

They make eye contact for half a second, but Naruto diverts his gaze and returns to putting the juice back in the fridge. The stranger is making him rather anxious, but Naruto can't say he doesn't like the man watching him.

Naruto places the drink in front of Sasuke with a smile and begins to walk away, but Sasuke quickly grabs his wrist.

Disappointment floods Naruto's being. Not again... He had higher expectations for this one.

Before Naruto can pull away or say a single word, Sasuke releases him. An action that further surprises the bartender since the usual pervs held tighter or pulled him closer.

Sasuke gazes straight into his crystalline eyes and demands in a sensual tone, "Your name?"

Naruto freezes, trying to remember. He replies shakily, "Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?"

Sasuke continues to stare unblinkingly before giving Naruto his name and a small smirk.

Naruto feels titillating shivers shoot down his spine as his face heats up in reaction to the deep smooth voice Sasuke used to say his own name as it rolled off his tongue in silky, sinful syllables.

With terrible timing, Orochimaru yells at his stupefied employee, "Naruto, make my usual."

Naruto jumps at the command and goes to prepare the drink.

Orochimaru had been eye-fucking the new customer since he took a seat at the bar and thought he looked absolutely delicious. The dark, firm, appetizing man would make a nice addition to his menagerie of delectable workers. Orochimaru saunters over to Sasuke and takes the stool next to him. He shouts down the counter to Naruto, "This handsome young man's drinks are on the house."

Orochimaru sets his sight back on Sasuke and asks, "Have you been in my bar before?"

Sasuke replies brusquely, "No."

Orochimaru waits for him to elaborate, but when he does not, the slimy older man continues his playful interrogation. "What is a dashing young man like yourself doing in this part of the city?"

Again, Sasuke delivers it short and simple by answering, "Food."

Orochimaru nods his head as if he understood and inquires hopefully, "You wouldn't be in need of work, would you?"

Naruto returns with the drink just in time to hear the question. He quickly steps back behind his boss, just out of sight, and desperately shakes his head from side to side. He motions with his hands, trying wholeheartedly to convey to Sasuke that working here is a very bad idea.

Sasuke amusedly watches all Naruto's desperate movements. He smirks slightly at the blond's antics and replies, "No."

Sasuke stands to leave and Orochimaru imitates him a tad regretful and tells Sasuke, "Please come back soon."

Sasuke looks over his shoulder at Naruto, a move that does not go unnoticed by neither Naruto nor Orochimaru, and says, "I plan to."

Sasuke exits through the dirty front door and Naruto runs to the far side of the bar to pretend he is busy with a customer before Orochimaru can say anything to him.

At the end of the shift, Naruto leisurely talks at Gaara as they exit together and walk home. Gaara eventually has to turn left while Naruto keeps going straight.

Sasuke had found a comfortable spot on the roof catty-corner to the bar and waited for Naruto to leave. He walked at the pair's pace along the roofs' edge, but when the redhead left, Sasuke ran ahead so he could get in front of Naruto and try to 'accidentally' cross paths with him a second time.

Naruto continues on his way home with his head bowed down, bangs covering his eyes. He bumps into a big, sturdy body and looks up to say, "'Scuse me," before stepping around the man.

A burly hand snatches ahold of Naruto's arm and pulls him against a solid chest. The large man says sickeningly, "I don't think so, Cutie."


	2. Walk Home

Naruto looks up into the sneering man's face and recognizes him from the bar as one of Orochimaru's associates: a career criminal with a notorious record.

With his back pressed closely against the offender's chest, Naruto tries to free himself from the man's strong embrace. However, the bulky body keeps the blond in a locked hold, preventing Naruto from maneuvering into a more advantageous position.

The drunken man's hands roam Naruto's body. His limb acts like a probing tentacle as his fingers slide down to massage his captive's thighs while keeping Naruto fastened against him with his forearm spanning Naruto's upper body. Naruto lurches from the pawing over the front of his pants and bites into the pervert's arm, drawing blood that drips to the ground in rapid globs.

The perpetrator grunts and Naruto spits the metallic-tasting substance from his mouth. The action proves to be counterproductive against the hammered cretin since his grip only tightens around Naruto's neck and his hand grabs more forcefully below the smaller man's waist.

* * *

Down the road, Sasuke had begun walking back up the deserted street so that he could stumble into Naruto's path again. However, when he sees two people struggling under the dim light of a street lamp, he stops and considers just ignoring it. He then notices a tuft of bright blond hair and a flash of otherworldly blue eyes clearly distinguishable, even from his distance. Sasuke smells anxiety, anger and a dash of fear radiating from Naruto. And like an animal, Sasuke also recognizes the scent of carnal desire and arousal swirling and mixing with the tension in the small area. That disgusting creature dares to touch his prize?

Sasuke becomes enraged once the situation clicks and he rushes to the scene with ungodly speed. He snatches the smelly man's hand back just as it is about to touch the young blond in a manner appropriate only for a lover. Both pairs of eyes, hazy blue and lifeless grey, immediately turn to the newcomer concealed by shadows. Naruto takes the opportunity to escape from his captor's flaccid arms and sprints down the street. He needs to get away while he can. Hopefully the guy won't come looking for Naruto because he can't be not sure what he might do.

Sasuke steps fully into the light cast by the lamp. He smirks at the quivering, fear-stricken beast before him and bends the vile man's hand back, displacing the bones and contorting the appendage. Sasuke lets it dangle helplessly and savors the man's mounting panic with sadistic pleasure.

* * *

Naruto hears the blood curdling screech several blocks away and stops in the midst of his mad dash to turn around, but he is too far to see anything clearly. Fuck! Who was that person that had stepped in? Naruto runs back quickly. He was glad for assistance at the time, but he cannot allow someone else to handle a situation that only surfaced due to his own weakness.

Sasuke drags the man, mostly unconscious from booze and pain, out of the light and into a nearby dark alley. He stares down at the limp figure, contemplating, but decides this one is far too foul for his taste.

He looks down at the dazed, groaning mass. "I guess I could do humanity a favor for a change."

* * *

Naruto finally returns to the site but finds no one around, only drops of blood on the ground probably from when he bit the man. He stands there a moment looking into the distance and straining his ears for any noise. His focused eyes catch a suspicious movement in his peripheral vision within the pitch black space between two brick buildings.

Naruto calls out cautiously, "Who's there?"

Sasuke steps from behind the wall, hands buried in his coat pockets, and looks at Naruto with a sinisterly amused expression. "Most people wouldn't have noticed I was here."

Naruto studies the handsome man he recently met while at work. "Are you the one that stopped that guy and...and saved me?"

Wow. That's harder to admit than he'd thought it would be. Don't want to let it happen again.

Sasuke gives a curt nod and notices the conflict brewing behind Naruto's eyes.

The blond returns his attention to Sasuke and now that the circumstance has sunk in, he asks franticly, "Why would you do that? He was huge. Are you hurt?"

Naruto steps up to the darkly clad man. He rakes his hands over Sasuke's arms and chest trying to find any place he may have been injured. He discreetly squeezes one of Sasuke's biceps and hides his smile of approval.

Sasuke tries his hardest to conceal his amusement as the younger man searches for wounds. Poor naive, Naruto.

Naruto steps back about an arms distance away and remarks, "Well, you're not even scratched."

Sasuke gives a sly smirk and steps forward, closing the gap once again. He gently balances Naruto's chin on his forefinger and looks into his beautiful eyes. He says softly, "And thankfully, neither are you."

Sasuke moves his hand along Naruto's jaw and cups his cheek delicately before sliding it down his neck and across his chest. Naruto quakes under the intimate touch, temporarily losing his thoughts. When he comes back to his senses, he asks, "What happened to the other man?"

Sasuke looks at him, disappointed, and inquires callously, "Why?"

Naruto stammers, "It's just...Last time...Well, I don't want anyone to get seriously hurt."

Sasuke takes a couple seconds to weigh his options. "Hn. That person skulked away after losing his prey."

Naruto's brows and ears twitch upon hearing Sasuke's choice of words. "Prey?"

"That's right. That is exactly what you are out here. What do you expect walking alone so late?"

Sasuke's comments gravely offend the blond. Naruto Uzumaki is no push over, and he certainly is not a dainty little girl that needs some man's protection like this jerk seems to think. So, Naruto does the most rational thing that comes to mind in order to prove Sasuke wrong. He swiftly delivers a sharp, powerful punch to the supercilious man's right shoulder.

"How's that for someone's prey, Bastard." Naruto turns on his heels and starts marching back home.

Sasuke stands in his place doubly shocked by this unfortunate turn of events. The form of gratitude he received defied all logical reasoning. He had at least expected an invite into the blond's home. And secondly by the amount of force that angry jab contained. It was enough to actually make Sasuke stumble and leave a lingering, aching twinge. But now he wants the blond man even more. Naruto seems too strong of body and heart to fall without any coaxing. Sasuke curiously wonders how long this will take. Hopefully a decent while. He does love the hunt.

* * *

Naruto slows his pace once he turns the corner and is far from the raven-haired jackass, but he is still fuming. "How dare he compare me to some helpless animal."

However, through his anger, Naruto's curiosity is piqued. He did not really want to hurt him, but the bastard was not even fazed by the punch.

Usually when Naruto had to really defend himself he could knock any pursuer on their ass, but Sasuke just took it and actually smirked at him.

Naruto is perfectly aware that he does not look like much. But to have the gall to make such an assumption...

Anyone that knew Naruto would attest to his unusual strength and penchant for seeing things to the very end. Naruto would admit shamelessly that he had just been in deep shit, but mostly because the douche bag grabbed him from behind. His size and position allowed him to control Naruto's movements, preventing the smaller man from really putting up much of a fight.

Naruto proudly recalls the nice bite he gave the slimy drunk. A slight smile graces his lips as he thinks back on his ingenious decision to take a chunk of his arm. It had the opposite effect of what Naruto intended, but the man would remember him and know not to mess with the blond again. Then Naruto's thoughts drift to Sasuke, and he somewhat regrets lashing out on him.

"I should have thanked him. Man, maybe I should have invited him to my place for a drink. I should do something to thank him and make up for hitting him instead."

The remainder of his way home Naruto is accompanied by his thoughts of how best to 'thank' Sasuke and a pleasant unknown smile adorns Naruto's face up until the time his head hits the pillow and his mind fades into sleep.


	3. Dream

Naruto opens his eyes tiredly. He rubs them, but the image in front of him remains. Finding himself in the middle of a wide open meadow, he admires his surroundings. Ancient trees dripping with moss border the clearing, and the moon, so much larger than normal, shines brightly, casting a bluish sheen over the land. Night flowers bloom slowly in sequence as they concentrate in the center of the field and guide Naruto's eyes to a figure, dark and dense, standing amongst a cluster of glowing petals. He is compelled to make his way down the gently sloping earth to reach it.

As he moves closer, he can distinguish the back of a person's head with dark wisps blowing as the cool breeze dances with the shiny locks. Closer still, Naruto can see it is a man. His loose-fitting dark pants pull back with the wind showing the sculpture of his fine legs. His thin black shirt, open and billowing, flashes a pale side in and out of Naruto's view.

Two green luna moths fly across his field of vision. His gaze follows them, entranced by their simple, delicate waltz through the evening air. When Naruto directs his focus back in front, he inhales sharply. The figure had turned around and begun to walk towards him. Spellbound, Naruto is unable to approach the stranger nor can he retreat.

Black bangs hide the mysterious person's face as he moves closer at a tauntingly slow and deliberate pace. A feeling of familiarity sweeps over Naruto as the man stops mere feet in front of him. The wind dies instantly, releasing the dark hair and revealing the stranger's identity.

'Sasuke' runs through Naruto's bewildered mind. However, he is lucid enough to appreciate Sasuke's appearance: The pale muscled chest, the taut expanse of his abdomen and the chiseled lines of his hip bones as they narrow past low riding pants that obscure the path of Naruto's eyes. He notes how beautiful Sasuke looks as he stands with overwhelming contrast to the light cast over the landscape. A juxtaposition that is both spectacular and unnerving.

Sasuke languidly closes the distance. Upon reaching Naruto, he cups the blond's chin as he had earlier that night, but instead of tracing his face with a soft intimate hand, Sasuke pulls Naruto forward and whispers into his ear, "Heaven Lies beyond this Portal."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the multitude of meanings such a declaration could hold. He peers into Sasuke's face and sees deep crimson eyes glimmering mercilessly, absorbing him in a seductive trance.

Sasuke leans down and places a simple, yet passionate kiss on Naruto's lips and the world around Naruto spins away. Within all his confusion and weariness, he finds himself responding to Sasuke's kiss and burying his hands in soft black tresses. Naruto feels a strong arm wrap around his waist and the palm that had been caressing his cheek glide down to his own exposed, bare chest. Sasuke pulls back and delivers a wickedly pleased look before pushing Naruto away. The blond stumbles and feels himself falling as blackness engulfs him from all sides.

Naruto's fear mounts as his senses become numb due to the lack of stimulus in the nothingness in which he floats. He nearly looses himself, but then he hears Sasuke's sensual voice echoing through that emptiness, "Give Your Soul to Me, for Eternity."

Naruto opens his eyes immediately and finds himself on a red silken bed in a sea of endless, blinding white. His bewilderment peaks as he searches his environment then gazes upon his clothing, now consisting of a splayed open white shirt and dangerously low white boxers. He shifts his eyes up to see Sasuke standing at the side of the bed, arms crossed over his bare chest, clad only in similarly fashioned black boxers. Naruto's face flushes and another sly smirk forms on Sasuke's pink lips. Naruto watches him cautiously as Sasuke moves onto the bed and crawls over Naruto, pinning his wrist above his head in slow, erotic motions.

Sasuke situates himself between Naruto's legs and positions his knee between the other's thighs to slowly knead Naruto's crotch. Naruto closes his eyes tightly while groaning in synch with Sasuke's steady rhythm and tilts his head back, not quite able to believe Sasuke is doing all this to him. Naruto's vulnerable neck is licked from collar bone to ear and Sasuke whispers, "End Your Grief with Me, There's another Way."

Naruto's eyes shoot open and he feels something deep within his body begin to stir. He pulls his legs up and wraps them around Sasuke's waist, forcing their arousals into contact and drawing out a guttural and feral moan of pleasure from each man.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and sees surprise marring his features. He reflects the same emotion until Sasuke's countenance is once more soaked in desire and he delves down for another taste.

Naruto plays an active role this time and takes the initiative to stick his tongue down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke pulls away abruptly, seemingly peeved about the temporary loss of dominance. Naruto coyly smirks back at him before breaking out into a genuine smile. Sasuke's face relaxes for the beauty in front of him and he gives a low resigned chuckle then releases Naruto's hands and outlines the blond's pouty lips with three fingers.

Before even suggesting the next step, Naruto snatches them with his mouth and sucks on the digits, folding his tongue around the group then pushing the slippery organ in between to fondle each one individually. Sasuke stares for a moment, transfixed by the provocative sight. He shakes his head clear and reaches down with his unoccupied hand to grasp his captive's hard length. Sasuke gives it one rough pull and Naruto almost bites his fingers off. He smirks painfully and removes the digits from danger since he will be requiring them for more entertaining exploits.

Naruto opens his peculiar eyes. They had recently altered in color and it startled Sasuke at first. However, upon inspection he realized they are also a brilliant hue. Instead of the clear, vibrant aqua Naruto usually sported or the stormy, ocean blue they became when the pair had started their sensual activities, at some point, Naruto's eyes had transformed into an animalistic shade of orange. They are still profoundly beautiful, but they hold an extra quality of viciousness and raw power which serves to stimulate and urge Sasuke more as Naruto looses the innocent facade cast by his luminescent eyes.

Sasuke gives another long tug on Naruto then drops him and waits for Naruto to look up before moving onward. At the first sight of orange crystal eyes, Sasuke yanks the boxers away and Naruto gasps wantonly, an audible pleasure for Sasuke. Sasuke bends down and gives one long lick along Naruto's length and a hard suck to the sensitive tip before releasing it with a plop. The action earns Sasuke an intense glare and an angry growl.

Sasuke takes his fingers and toys with Naruto's puckered entrance before pushing in one finger. Naruto squirms under the intrusion but tries to force it further inside himself. Sasuke inserts another finger and curls them, quickly locating that special bundle of nerves that makes the blond cry out his name lustfully, followed by quiet deep panting. Sasuke is ready to cum at the outburst, but holds himself back and removes his fingers deeming the tight blond plenty prepared.

Naruto's orange blazing eyes look at him questioningly until Sasuke repositions himself between smooth parted thighs.

His tip, leaking and poised to enter the blond angel, twitches with excitement.

Naruto watches eagerly, longing for the initial thrust to fill him.

Sasuke leans forward and kisses the blond's neck hungrily. He rakes his large canines down to the junction of Naruto's neck and collar bone and steadies himself.

Suddenly, an thick smoky blackness furls and twists around them. Before Sasuke's touch and appearance can fade completely from Naruto's perception, Sasuke nips at the molested flesh and nicks it with his pearly whites. Sasuke jerks away angrily, turning his head from side to side and watching the clouds thicken and close in around them.

He looks down at Naruto, still waiting outside the blond's tightly shut gate, and sighs acquiescently before telling him in a promising tone, "See you soon."

* * *

Naruto lurches forward, almost toppling off his bed. He looks around his small, dingy apartment until his brain is able to process the information flooding his senses. Emotional waves collide in his mind: uncertainty, concern, lust, desire, fear, submission, pleasure. Chills shoot through his body from his core to his extremities and he brushes a shaky hand through his damp locks and closes his eyes.

"Damn."

Naruto shakes his head clear and runs through the events of his dreamy tryst with Sasuke. Naruto groans, almost whining, and rubs his eyes with his fists. He just met the guy and he's already having this kind of unconscious fantasy about that condescending prick.

"Weird."

A secret rendezvous with Sasuke in a moonlit field. Mmm, the bastard looked so good, too.

"What the Hell! Why was I on the bottom?"

But he didn't seem to mind at the time...

Naruto looks down to see he is pitching quite the tent in his sheets and grumbles as he slowly and painfully rises to go into his bathroom. Naruto flicks on the blaring light of the bathroom and takes a seat at the edge of the bathtub. He gets a firm grip on his erect member and begins stroking.

* * *

Sasuke sits outside on a large oak tree branch panting heavily. He looks to his left and sees someone he used to call a friend.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not anymore, Neji"

"Did you find someone special? You don't usually go to such lengths. By the looks of you, he didn't just bend over and let you take him."

"I didn't get to take him at all. You forced me out of the trance."

"You didn't? I was over there watching forever. I thought you died."

"Don't be obtuse, Neji. It doesn't become you. This one requires a bit more coaxing than your usual two-bit slut on the corner. That's why I'm here tonight, putting these visions in his head."

"Well, hurry it up. People back home are talking about you. And there are rumors of-"

"Like I care."

"Fine. Why don't you pick up someone easy rather than heading straight into a challenge?"

"Tch, I'm not a whore like you. I can't just pick some boozed up tramp off the street. Besides, I like the challenge."

"I'm not a whore. I'm just lax with whom I choose to dine. Where did you find this one?"

"...A pub downtown. He's the bartender."

"Pfft. That's a lot better than my 'boozed up tramps.' Maybe I should stop by and see if I can find someone worth my attention."

"I don't think you'd want any of those people."

"You never know. Are you going back home now?"

"No, I'm going to stay here a bit longer. You go ahead."

"Suit yourself."

Neji leaves and Sasuke jumps to the other side of the building so he can peek through a cracked window. He watches Naruto finish himself with a final few furious jerks and is pleasantly surprised when his ears pick up his target's faint cry of "Sasuke." He smirks while watching Naruto go back to his bedroom and settle to sleep.

Sasuke does love the chase, but once he's got Naruto, that's when the real fun will start.

"I'll see you tomorrow, My Naruto."


	4. Vampire's Kiss

Saturdays are always the worst at Orochimaru's. Not only does Naruto have to deal with the usual customers, but also the tipsy twenty-somethings that unwittingly stumble into the most dangerous dive in town on their quest for booze. Naruto has to divide his attention between doing the job he gets paid for, not getting molested by creeps, and keeping an eye on the fresh meat so they only get harassed enough to scare them away.

By midnight, Naruto had already rescued two drunken women and one plastered man. Orochimaru always closes the bar on Sunday for some completely unholy reason that Naruto rather not know about, but he takes the break without question. Thank the Lord he is off Monday, too. He needs the time to rest after the Saturday rush.

In the meantime, Naruto still has a job to do. He bends over a table by the wall to reach an empty pint glass and feels pressure on his ass and back. He snaps his head around without moving his body and recognizes Kidomaru from last night. Naruto flushes at the contact and tries to move out, but is trapped by Kidomaru's arms on the table.

Naruto glances sideways at the bar counter where Tayuya distracts herself with a dish towel, pretending like nothing is happening. She is the only bitch bad enough to work for Orochimaru, but she is not exactly concerned with Naruto's well-being. If anything, she would get a kick out of Naruto's sexual torment.

Kidomaru leans forward and hisses into Naruto's ear, "Where's big bad red? He isn't around to protect you tonight?"

He thrusts his pelvis into Naruto's backside, causing the blond to wince as the sharp table edge digs just below his hip bones. Frustrated and embarrassed, Naruto pushes the searing pain out of his mind and reaches into his waist pouch to retrieve a steak knife. He holds it tightly and pulls his hand out slowly trying not to draw attention to his movements. Once he has it fully exposed, he adeptly flips the handle around so he can stab backwards with it.

Kidomaru runs his hand up Naruto's unoccupied arm. He presses his mouth to Naruto's temple and inhales the scent of his golden locks. He says lasciviously, "I've got plans for you later."

Kidomaru then backs away quickly, removing himself from Naruto and walks out the door with a few buddies.

Naruto watches them leave and sees a few customers staring worriedly at the knife. Naruto smiles and laughs in an attempt to reassure the men he meant no harm. He gently scratches the back of his arm with the weapon and replaces it in the pocket.

Naruto looks up to see Tayuya with a disappointed expression. Bitch enjoyed his predicament way too much.

Naruto sighs and slumps his shoulders. It is still early and he already has an undesirable romp scheduled for him. He goes back to work clearing tables and delivering drinks. At 12:30, Naruto hops behind the bar to trade posts with Tayuya.

Promptly at 1:00 AM, a tall man walks into the pub and takes a seat at the far end of the bar counter, away from most people.

Naruto had been making a Fuzzy Navel for some smalltime crook when he sees a dark-haired man walk across the room. He shovels out the list of drinks that had accumulated and hurries over to talk to the man, literally, of his dreams.

"Hey Sasuke, you want a Bloody Mary?"

Sasuke lifts his head, his hair falling into place and framing his handsome face. His eyes connect with Naruto's and a tsunami of memories crash down on the blond bartender as visions flash through his mind of his dreamland fantasy. Just the thought of Sasuke looming above him again triggers a twitching in his jeans.

Sasuke looks into Naruto's azure orbs and his anger and resentment return. He badly wants to take Naruto now. Damn Neji to Hell for ruining the trance. However, a smirk unconsciously grows on Sasuke's face as he remembers watching Naruto jerk off in the bathroom. He is convinced the blond wants him, too, since he orgasmed calling out Sasuke's name.

After a few moments both regain their composure, but neither is willing to lose face in front of the other and Sasuke responds with a "Hn," to Naruto's question. He watches Naruto walk away and notes the slightly tighter jeans he is wearing tonight. Sasuke props his head up on his hand to enjoy the view and drifts lightly into reverie.

He fixes Naruto in an intense gaze when he returns with the drink and Sasuke asks, "Do you work tomorrow?"

Naruto shakes his head frantically and replies, "No. We're, uh, closed tomorrow." Naruto flashes a toothy smiles and as a teasing side note, he adds, "So you'll have to get drunk somewhere else."

Sasuke smirks. "In that case, would you like to spend the evening with me?"

Naruto's a bit taken aback by the request. It had been a long time since anyone not shit-faced asked to see him outside the bar. "Um, O-OK. Sure." Naruto flushes lightly. Fucking stuttering idiot.

Sasuke nods his head and informs Naruto, "I'll pick you up at eight from your place."

Naruto is mindful that this is not a question. The blond quirks one side of his mouth. He's still a prick. But a really hot prick. Then it clicks in Naruto's head and he asks suspiciously, "You know where I live?"

Sasuke chastises himself mentally for the minor slip, but finds a way to recover while still maintaining his egotistical mien. "You're going to tell me."

Naruto's eyes narrow at being jerked around, but he concedes. "Fine." He pulls over a coaster and writes his address on it, then warns Sasuke, "You better not show that to anyone here. I don't need these people knowing where I live."

"Naruto! Get your ass back to work!" Tayuya's grating yell calls Naruto away in order to fill the drink tabs that had begun to pile up again.

Sasuke glances around the bar during Naruto's absence and notices a girl with burgundy hair under a bandana approaching him.

"Hi there." She desperately tries to tempt the newcomer with a flirtatious tone, "Can I get you anything?"

Tayuya and sexy do not really go well together. In fact, she is a close second to Gaara in Naruto's privately sponsored I'm-gonna-kill-you expressions contest.

Sasuke replies with a firm "No," and just to be a bastard, he adds as she walks away, "Naruto is taking care of me."

She looks back at Sasuke who nonchalantly returns to his drink and she glares at Naruto from across the room. Fucking fag. He's got the shitty sleaze bags here wrapped around his finger and the only God damn good-looking one falls for that act, too. She'll just watch Kidomaru tear his ass up later. It'll teach the little queer a lesson and she can get some entertainment without dirtying her own hands.

With her twisted thoughts accompanying her, Tayuya moves on to deliver the drinks Naruto finished. She hiss a barely audible, "Fucking queer."

Charming, ain't she? Whatever. Naruto shrugs the offense off. She's said it before and she'll say it again.

Naruto immediately makes use of his reprieve to make Sasuke another tomato juice based drink since his Bloody Mary is wearing thin. Naruto slides another red drink down the bar table knocking Sasuke's empty glass away and stopping in front of his face. Sasuke looks up and spies Naruto several feet away with a big smile on his face as he makes the short trip to Sasuke.

He moves in front of the dark man and simply states, "Vampire's Kiss."

Sasuke's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "What?"

Naruto scrunches his face, confused by Sasuke's reaction. He sports a similarly perplexed expression to the one that muddled his features during their dreamland tussle. Naruto explains while pushing it closer to Sasuke, "The drink. It's called Vampire's Kiss."

Sasuke visibly relaxes at the clarification. He looks down, disgusted by the beverage. "What's in it?"

"Why? Afraid I'm going to poison you?"

Sasuke looks up with irritation showing in his black eyes.

In order to appease him, Naruto rattles off the recipe. "It's similar to your beloved Bloody Mary, but I don't think it's as...spicy. It's got the vodka and the juice, but also gin, vermouth and tequila. Just try it."

Sasuke lifts the glass and takes a long drink. He sets the heavy cup down and licks his lips. That was actually pretty good.

Naruto relishes in Sasuke's surprised and pleased visage. "I thought about making a Red Eye," Sasuke stiffens slightly, but Naruto takes no heed and continues, "but you don't look like a beer kinda guy."

Naruto watches Sasuke enjoy the drink he made, but then Orochimaru calls for him. He dashes away and has no time to notice another new customer enter. It is a peculiar person who decides to take his seat next to Sasuke.

The dark man glares over at the unwanted presence but curiously asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a good look at your little pick of the litter." Neji removes the hood he had been wearing and grins at Sasuke. He looks down, but does not recognize Sasuke's alcoholic drink of choice. "What is that? Since when did you suck down anything out of the ordinary?"

"It's called Vampire's Kiss. Naruto made it."

Neji's features express his shock, but he laughs a little, surrendering to the irony.

Naruto turns around after conversing with Orochimaru about a raise which he gets as long as he wears these style of jeans everyday. Whatever. It's a perverted condition, but he's willing to comply if it means more money at the end of the week.

As Naruto returns to Sasuke, he notices that his interest has company. Perhaps one of the bar hoppers that stumbled into the wrong place?

While Naruto slowly makes his way back to Sasuke, Gaara burst through the nasty front door. He pauses and watches as Gaara, more pissed than usual, goes into the back only to erupt from the room moments later. He sits on a barstool, fuming while staring straight ahead at nothing.

This is kind of Naruto's fault. Orochimaru must have seen what happened earlier and called Gaara in on his day off. But he should know better than anyone Naruto doesn't need Gaara to protect me. Oh, it's probably not for him but from him. Whatever, that's fine.

Gaara had been called in once before to look after the idiots and make sure no one tried anything on Naruto because of the incident that came to be known as the Last Time. It was a good thing he came back then, too, because Naruto had been close to doing it again.

Naruto walks up to Gaara and asks, "Want me to make you something?"

Without looking at the blond Gaara replies, "Something strong and stiff."

Naruto walks around the bar grabbing bottles off the shelves. He pours a toxic concoction of rum, gin, tequila, a bit of crown, a dash of vodka, and ten other ingredients into a chilled beer glass. Naruto stirs it all together and decorates it with a green olive skewered onto a red plastic sword. No one can resist the delightfully tacky plastic sword.

Naruto hands the mix to Gaara. He eats the green olive and swallows a large gulp. When he resurfaces, his throat burns and tears threaten to fall from his steely green eyes. He asks, sounding a little uncertain, "What did you just give me?"

Naruto smiles and answers blamelessly, "I don't know. A bit of everything, I guess. I'll call it a Suicide. Tell me when you want another."

Gaara looks into the drink and takes another big gulp before pocketing the plastic sword.

Naruto begins to mosey his way back to Sasuke, but remembers the stranger with him along the way. He puts on a stern face and asks the man, "Can I get you something?"

Neji glances up and does a double-take. Wow. Sasuke picked a good one. "Just a tequila shot for me, thanks."

Naruto glances at Sasuke and moves away to get the bottle.

Neji nudges Sasuke in the side and urges, "Introduce me."

"What? Why?"

"Because he thinks we're together. Didn't you see that glare he shot me?"

"Yeah. I just thought he had good instincts."

"I'm not the one peeping on him. Don't give me that look, I saw you."

Sasuke grumbles, but when Naruto returns he wraps his long fingers around Naruto's thin wrist to prevent him from rushing off with the wrong idea. "Naruto, this is my cousin Neji."

A tad surprised, and relieved that his impression was way off the mark, the blond stretches out his hand and says cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Naruto."

Neji grasps the hand and gives it a firm shake, "Neji Hyuuga. Would you mind telling me the name of your friend at the other end of the bar? The redhead."

Sasuke and Naruto look at him like he is insane, especially after the commotion Gaara made when he entered.

"His name is Gaara, but he's really mad so I'd stay clear of him, at least for now. It's supposed to be his day off."

Neji disregards the warning and moves to the other side.

Naruto takes a few steps to stop him, but Sasuke pulls him back. "He needs to learn. Let him be."

Naruto watches tensely for a short time until he sees Gaara's blurry moves and hears a loud yelp. Naruto squeezes his eyes shut, praying. Please dear God, Gaara did not just do what Naruto thinks he did. He's Sasuke's family for fuck's sake.

Naruto hears Sasuke chuckle darkly and opens his eyes to find the dark-haired man moving casually to the other end of the bar. Naruto races down there, preparing to defend Gaara in case Sasuke wants to start a fight. Even at the expense of losing the exceedingly hot man, he cannot just abandon his closest friend.

Naruto jumps in front of Gaara before Sasuke even gets close, but to his surprise Sasuke walks up to Neji and pulls the plastic sword out of the top of his hand. Sasuke glances at Gaara and notes his impassive face and hands the weapon back to him under Naruto's outstretched arms. "Is this yours?"

Gaara takes his trinket and replaces it in his pocket.

Naruto begins to apologize as Sasuke wraps a bar rag around Neji's small wound, but Sasuke cuts him off. "Don't worry. He most likely deserved it. Isn't that right, Neji?"

The long-haired brunet glares at the seated man but catches a devilish twinkle in those green eyes making Neji all the more enraptured. Perhaps suggesting a hotel room was not the appropriate approach for this one. Sasuke was right to charm Naruto first.

Sasuke pushes Neji toward the door and Naruto follows. Sasuke turns around and gives a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek,

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto stands glued to the spot until Tayuya yells at him to clean tables.

Once outside, Sasuke pulls Neji into a nearby alley and rips the cloth from his hand.

"If you're going to be so rough you shouldn't have put it there in the first place."

Sasuke closes his eyes and says as if he were talking to a child. "I had to put it there or else they would have seen the wound healing."

Neji looks down at his hand and licks it in order to re-wet the surface and wipe away the drying blood and indeed the small hole had already closed.

"Why'd you have to bother that guy anyway? Naruto warned you."

"Yes, but I didn't think he would attack me. But you know Sasuke, I think he likes me. I'm coming here with you again next time."

Sasuke sighs and without another word makes his way up to the roof where he could watch over Naruto as he walks home. Never one for stake outs, Neji heads home to get a glass of the good stuff before turning in.

Gaara leaves shortly after the incident with Neji, twirling the plastic sword in his mouth.

Tayuya soon kicks all the drunks out and leaves before Naruto is finished cleaning. Alone with only Orochimaru, Naruto works a little faster and clocks out. He grabs his coat and leaves through the icky front door.

A little ways down the road, Naruto hears a clang of metal against metal behind him and spins around to find Kidomaru and a few of his gang buddies standing together. "Are you ready for our date, Sweets?"

The group laughs and Naruto hangs his head.


	5. Naruto's Attack

Sasuke had been following Naruto along the roof tops again, but when he finds his blond target being accosted for the second night in a row, Sasuke jumps down into an alleyway. He told the idiot not to walk alone at night. He hides in the shadows at the side of a building, waiting for the opportune moment to rescue Naruto once more.

The group continues to snicker at the defeated looking young man before them, but when Naruto finally lifts his head, he reveals that he had not been crying in fear like they thought.

His eyes sweep up and over the cluster of people to look straight into the dark sky above, starless because of the city lights. He releases a long, tired sigh before settling his sights on Kidomaru at the front of the group and watching expectantly with haunting sapphire eyes. Still standing a ways from the small crew, Naruto takes on a more confidant and relaxed posture with his hand on his hip and his right side jutted out, putting all his weight on his right foot.

Kidomaru walks up to smaller man and grabs his chin with a rough dirty hand. "A hot little nymphet like you shouldn't be walking the streets by yourself. You could get into trouble."

Sniggers reach Naruto's ears and he peers at the gang over Kidomaru's shoulder. Some thugs smack pipes in their hands while others twirl switchblades and large knives. A blade is also visible through Kidomaru's jeans pocket. He jerks Naruto's head, pulling Naruto's attention back to himself.

Naruto responds in a bored tone, "So I've been told."

Kidomaru leans in slowly to steal a kiss from the blond waiter who remains still and seemingly submitting to the advances.

Sasuke glares death at the pair. Naruto better not let that vile thing anywhere near those lips. They belong to Sasuke, just like the rest of Naruto.

Before Kidomaru is even close enough to feel Naruto's breath, Naruto whips his hand up and puts it between them with his palm covering the other's mouth. Naruto looks into Kidomaru's startled eyes then pushes him away using an upward force which causes the hoodlum to stumble and fall on his ass. Naruto stands in the same spot looking down on Kidomaru. "What's wrong Kido? You can't buy some nice slut to screw, you gotta come bother me?"

Sasuke narrow brow raises in interest. He never expected Naruto to respond in this form.

Kidomaru stands angrily from the ground, pissed beyond belief that such a petite piece of ass was insulting him and making him look like a fool in front of the rest of the gang. Kidomaru pulls the blade out of his pocket and points it at Naruto trying to make the boy quiver or apologize or scream or something. However, he receives no reaction except Naruto's rolling eyes and a shift in his posture because Naruto's foot was falling asleep.

Kidomaru lunges at Naruto and grabs him by the collar, pushing him up against a wooden fence along the sidewalk.

"Umpf. Geez, why so rough?"

Kidomaru forces his knee between Naruto's parted legs and puts his knife against Naruto's throat. "What're you gonna do now? Huh? Why don't you just shut up and turn around for me. I might take it a bit easier on you?"

Naruto analyzes Kidomaru's movements and what an amateur he turned out to be. His knee restricts his movements more than Naruto's and his hold is far too weak.

Naruto smiles and pushes himself off the fence startling Kidomaru with the sudden closeness. He moves his mouth next to Kidomaru's ear and whispers, "You've no idea what you're doing."

Naruto shifts back quickly and grabs Kidomaru's upper arm in his right hand. He uses his other palm to drive Kidomaru's shoulder out of the socket.

A loud disturbing pop echoes through the street just before Kidomaru screams shrilly in pain. Naruto flings the limp arm down and allows Kidomaru to back away slightly hunched over while supporting his shoulder. Naruto takes advantage of the opening and punches Kidomaru in the gut.

The lout falls to the concrete and rolls to the side, dropping his knife and releasing his shoulder in leu of clutching his stomach, praying his insides are all still intact.

Sasuke shifts and rearranges himself as he watches the ambush on Naruto turn into his offensive.

A large, burly brute starts running at Naruto with his lead pipe held high as if he were about to swing a bat. Naruto takes two steps forward to throw off the man's timing and he grabs a fat arm, tossing the massive weight over his shoulder. Naruto looks back at the man gasping to reclaim the air that had escaped his lungs when he hit the ground.

"Inertia's a bitch, ain't she, big guy?"

Naruto turns around to face the dwindling ruffians and sees a couple of the younger, less experienced members run off in the opposite direction. The others stare at their comrades lying suffering behind the young blond. Two identical-looking men step from the group and approach slowly, each armed with switchblade in a different hand.

"Ukon?"

"What is it, Sakon?"

"Did you see this little slut take down Jirobo?"

"Yeah, we need to do this quickly before someone comes to see what all the noise is."

"Ugh, Ukon, you're such a party pooper. We should play with him some more before replacing Kidomaru with ourselves in the plan."

Ukon circles around and positions himself behind Naruto while Sakon stops a few feet in front of him. The one in front charges Naruto with knife in hand. Naruto sidesteps but finds himself in the strong grip of the second twin, again with a blade poised at his throat.

The twins lick their lips and Sakon says, "Kidomaru won't be able to play anymore since you broke his arm, but I think we can still have some fun."

Naruto glares. "I didn't break his arm. It's dislocated."

"What?"

"I said his arm is dislocated, not broken."

The twin behind Naruto looks at his brother with a glint in his eye and says into the blond's ear, "You're kind of cheeky. We like that."

The show was great while it lasted, but Naruto may be in real trouble now. Sasuke stands from his crouched position and prepares to intervene.

Naruto smirks to himself as he feels the blade slip away from his neck slightly. The twins are cocky and too confident while at the same time gravely underestimating Naruto. He slips down out of the hold and twists the man's wrist in order to disarm him. He kicks his captive in the side, causing him to fly into the wooden fence.

While Ukon tries to clear his vision that had gone fuzzy from hitting his head in the fence, his brother scuffles with Naruto.

Sakon manages to slice a cut across Naruto's upper arm and smiles as the blond clings to the bleeding wound. Orange bleeds into the man's once alluring blue eyes and his gaze darts up to Sakon's. Petrified, the would-be assailant hesitates and gawks with his mouth hanging open as fear rips through him.

Naruto takes advantage of the moment and punches Sakon in the nose harder than he actually intended. The gang member soars back into a pile of garbage cans that crash to the ground loudly.

Naruto turns around, oblivious to the Lilliputian battle raging within his eyes. Blue and orange swirl about, pushing against each other for dominance. Naruto ignores the familiar pains caused by the small scale war happening in his own body as he recovers Sakon's knife from the sidewalk.

After seeing his brother take such a fierce blow, Ukon moves to strike Naruto. However, he still had not fully regained his strength and Naruto catches the jab effortlessly. Naruto slams him against the fence and squeezes Ukon's wrist until his hand opens. Naruto twirls the knife with his skillful fingers so that the point is aimed at his foe. Naruto stabs Ukon's hand through the center, effectively pinning him to the fence. Gaara always had the best playbook to steal moves from.

Another wail of pain resounds and the rest of the men that had been keeping their distance run away.

Sasuke continues to watch the scene with growing interest but even more physical discomfort. He reaches down and adjusts his clothes again.

Jirobo had managed to stand from the floor and started charging at Naruto with his head down like a bull ready to tackle the small fighter.

Naruto glances behind himself and when Jirobo is just out of reach, Naruto ducks and rolls to the side allowing Jirobo to slam head first into a cast iron street lamp.

Naruto gets up warily and approaches the unconscious giant. He nudges the man with his foot trying to get a groan or a flickering of eyes, any kind of reaction from the motionless man. Naruto bends down to check the monstrous man's wrist for a pulse. He heaves a heavy sigh of relief when he feels the slow steady beats.

Naruto stands and glances at the scattered, injured, but still breathing bodies around him and says, "I'm rather proud of myself. I didn't get carried away this time. Maybe I'm getting better."

Glad that the ordeal had ended, Naruto relaxes and lets his shoulders droop in slight exhaustion. Then an arm wraps forcefully around his waist and pulls him into a familiar hold. Apparently, Kidomaru had used his reprieve to collect himself for another assault.

Tired of dealing with the lowlife, Naruto bends forward, unintentionally revealing an intricate tattoo over his back. As Kidomaru stares at it, bewitched, Naruto bites him hard enough to leave imprints as well as holes reminiscent of a dog bite.

Kidomaru releases him immediately and Naruto uses just enough strength to knock him away and send his body falling into the twin pinned against the wall, crashing their heads together and knocking them both unconscious. Ukon's body slides down, but the heavy force pulls at his hand causing it to split down the middle, slicing it in half between two fingers.

Naruto grimaces and wrinkles his nose, but otherwise pays no mind to the entangled men. He looks around casually and reasons, "Someone should find them by morning."

He yawns and steps over a body. Naruto trots down the street with a delighted smile on his face, leaving the mess behind him. Maybe he can pick up last nights dream from where he left off.

Sasuke stands rooted to the spot, recalling the events that had just taken place and trying to decide if it really happened. He glances back down the street and sees four bodies lying still on the ground. So, he definitely did not imagine it. But was that really Naruto?

Sasuke watches the blond strut away and debates following him again or getting rid of some trash. He was prepared to jump in to rescue his prey, but apparently Naruto is not the fragile boy he appears to be. Smirking at the fact, Sasuke glances down the street and sees a girl with long, dark red hair approach the men Naruto thrashed.

"You guys are fucking pathetic." She walks over to the ringleader, slaps his face and shakes him roughly, yelling, "Wake up, dipshit!"

Kidomaru's eyelids slowly rise and he scoots away when he realizes a person is standing over him.

Tayuya grabs his collar and pulls him to within inches of her face. She spits out disgustedly, "I thought you were going to fuck him. You pieces of shit can't even take care of some fag."

Kidomaru shouts back at Tayuya, "Well who the fuck do you think you are? I didn't see you anywhere around when he was throwin' punches. Look, the bitch even bit me."

Tayuya stares at the mark revolted. She grabs his arm to help him off the ground and groans. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Haha. Sorry, sister. But you can't ass rape your queer little coworker no matter how butch you are."

Tayuya drops Kidomaru so that he once again falls on his bruised backside.

"Fuck! I think my tailbone's broken now."

Tayuya sneers, "Serves you right."

"Just help me back up and take me to Kimimaro. He'll send someone to get the others later."

Tayuya takes an inventory of her fellow gang members. Jirobo's bleeding from the head, Ukon's practically got three hands, and Sakon is sleeping in trash. That damn fairy took out some of the toughest guys in their gang. Alone. She should have known he was a fucking psycho.

Sasuke watches them limp away and recognizes the girl from Naruto's bar. He may have to do something about her. He finally leaves his hiding place and walks over to the three men, deciding to clean this up for Naruto first.

He picks up a long shard of scrapped metal from the garbage and quickly pushes it into the base of each man's skull. He is practically starving, but Naruto will be his soon enough. He can wait a while longer.

Sasuke ties their clothing together so that he can hold one and pull the rest along as he makes his way over to the Inuzuka's.

* * *

"Akamaru?" Sasuke calls in a hushed voice.

A large white dog runs from the side of the house and jumps on Sasuke, tackling him to the dirt.

"Akamaru, I brought an even bigger treat this time. Want to see?"

The hound barks loudly in response and Sasuke puts his finger over his lips. "Hush. Come over here."

Akamaru's ears flop and he crouches low to the ground, crawling to the corner of the yard where he does indeed find a large treat.

Sasuke smirks, pats the dog's head and leaves the way he came. He has to get back home to prepare tonight for his date tomorrow with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto falls asleep quickly, but he does not get a visit from sexy-dream-Sasuke again. Instead, his dreams blur together with intense images of blood and darkness. Orange eyes follow him as fangs and claws scratch and tear at his abused body. His mind conjures visions of unrecognizable figures surrounded by ominous auras and exuding sinister presences. Naruto dreams of whipping and whirling objects tearing at his flesh.

When he wakes that afternoon, he feels oddly confused and agitated. His nerves are on edge even though he does not remember any details from the horrifying sequence of images.


	6. First Date

Naruto rises in bed slowly and throws the warm sheets away. With his eyes still half-closed, he groggily shuffles over to the bathroom to relieve himself and turn on the shower. He strips and steps under the warm water raining onto his head and cascading over the contours of his body. Picking up the soap bar, he slides it over his chest and stomach while his head lolls back to let the water splash over his face.

He perfunctorily goes through his morning motions, spitting water from his mouth then stepping out of the tub. Naruto scrubs his face with a coarse towel before wrapping it around his waist and padding over to the medicine cabinet. He turns to the side and checks his arm in the mirror to see the condition of the gash he had received during the previous night's scuffle. He brushes his fingertips lightly over the area, but as expected not even a light scar mars Naruto's smooth tan skin.

"Good as new."

Satisfied with his mended flesh Naruto starts to leave the bathroom but he slips in the puddle of water that had accumulated under his feet. He would have fallen backwards to the ground and cracked his head on the tiles, but he catches the edge of the sink counter and braces himself with his other hand on the floor. He remains in the awkward position for a few seconds, too apprehensive to move.

He grunts as he strains to pull up and reminds himself, "I need a floor mat."

Naruto stands upright and cautiously walks out of the humid room and into his bedroom. Still somewhat wet, he drops his cover to the floor and slips on some freshly laundered boxers before heading to his small kitchen to find something edible. After scrounging the cupboards, Naruto takes his breakfast back into his bedroom and sits cross-legged on his bed, pulling a bite from his bagel.

Naruto stands and sluggishly walks to the window and pushes it open, setting his elbows on the sill to gaze out at the neighborhood. He watches the puffy clouds drift by and the dark green leaves rustling in the wind while an addict barters with a thug in the darkness of an alley. A large raven flies by and lands on the tree branch directly across from his window. The black, somber-looking bird greatly contrasts with the chipper afternoon atmosphere. It looks straight at Naruto with its big beady eyes and releases a loud, hoarse caw.

Naruto jumps, startled by the bird's yell, then gasps loudly due to his minor epiphany. He looks back at the raven as if it could understand his words and exclaims, "Shit! I have a date! I need to do...stuff."

Naruto turns around quickly and begins half-stepping all over the small apartment trying to figure out what he needs to do to get ready for his date in six measly hours. After stumbling over the bunched up rug he decides to slow down and take it easy.

Looking back out the window, he is rather surprised that the raven had taken it upon itself to perch on the windowsill. It caws at Naruto and flies over to his dresser, kicking things over as it walks on the wooden surface.

Naruto yells at the creature, "Hey! Stop that!" and moves to shoo the black bird out of the room. Instead, it glides over to Naruto's bed to pick and poke at the bagel. Naruto starts to become unnerved by the oddly daring bird and just stands out of its way as it eats the top portion of the bagel then takes the second half in its mouth and flies over to the open window. It sends one good, long stare Naruto's direction, then soars away.

Naruto rushes to the window and slams it closed. He sighs and goes back to his dresser to clean up the bird's chaos. As he reorganizes the objects, he picks up an old ornately decorated box that had fallen over and lost its lid. Half inside the toppled box is a gold ring with a more than modest triangular orange gem nestled between the prongs.

"I remember this."

Naruto holds the piece between his thumb and forefinger of both hands and imagines his dad wearing this exact ring. He had never been told what happened to it after both his parents died, but was so confused when his mother gave him a trick box on her death bed. Naruto swipes his thumb over the shining gem and is at least thankful that he managed to get it past him.

Upon inspection of the pretty gem, Naruto slips it over his finger and feels nostalgic, but also more self-assured.

"Fits like it was made for me. If I do say so myself."

Naruto relishes in the feeling of reclaiming something of his parents' that he thought had been lost. He holds his hand in front of him to admire it from afar and ponders aloud, "I wonder what kind of stone it is. Maybe Sasuke will know. He seems like a smart bastard."

With new found calm and serenity, Naruto realizes a date is no reason to fret and today is one of his few days off. He flops down on his bed and flicks on a small television. After flipping through a whole ten channels, Naruto settles on a movie he had seen once as a child with his parents and relaxes into his nest of blankets.

At seven, Naruto rolls out of bed, having fallen asleep in the middle of his third movie. He glances at the clock and stares at it trying to comprehend what time the hands indicate. When it finally hits Naruto that his very sexy date would be outside in an hour, he jumps up and begins to panic again. He freezes, inhales deeply and decides to find some clothes first since he is still only clad in his underwear.

Naruto stands in front of his closet, staring at a small assortment of garments. "That arrogant ass didn't tell me anything. How the hell am I expected to get ready?"

After a disturbingly complex back-and-forth conversation with himself, Naruto settles on a pair of gently worn black slacks that he saves for special occasions, which are few and far between, and a dark red button up shirt with black stitching. Naruto catches sight of a sparkle on his hand the ring created when it caught the light and realizes that he is liking it more and more. He heads to a mirror to check himself and reaches for a comb, but drops his hand knowing it would not make a difference anyway.

Naruto brushes his clothes off with his hands and hears a knock at the door. His heart speeds rapidly as he traverses his cramped home to answer the summons. He pulls it open and would have fallen over if he had not had a firm grip on the door handle. Shit! Why does he always look fucking gorgeous?

Naruto snaps out of his daze and eagerly smiles. "Hey, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asks with a slight smirk, his hands shoved leisurely in his pockets.

Fearing that Sasuke is hinting he had a change of heart, Naruto looks at him slightly hurt and asks unsurely, "Why?"

Noticing the welling trepidation in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke lifts the blond's face and kisses him chastely on his supple lips, finding him to look absolutely delicious. "Because, idiot, you're not wearing any shoes."

Naruto looks down and indeed his feet are bare. He smiles goofily and turns around to find some appropriate footwear.

Sasuke watches intently as Naruto's round ass is hugged warmly by his pants and he just cannot help staring. He waits at the door for a minute but gets bored and steps inside to see what is taking so long. He finds Naruto crouching in front of a closet. Again he takes a moment to pay respectful homage to Naruto's beautiful backside before sighing. "What's the problem now? Put some shoes on already."

Naruto turns his head, batting lush lashes over saddened eyes. He looks at Sasuke, who is reminded of a kicked puppy still begging at his master's feet for loving attention, and says softly, "I don't have any good shoes."

Sasuke peeks into the closet and sees the old tennis shoes Naruto wears to work everyday, a pair of worn sandals and another set of sneakers that are worse off than the firsts. Sasuke teases, "Hn. Oh well. Guess we can't go out then."

Naruto's eyes open largely and he asks in a despair stricken tone, "Really?" He sinks farther down into the floor and sits back on his calves, staring madly at his inadequate supply of shoes.

Sasuke leans down to Naruto's ear and whispers, "No. Not really." He bites Naruto's ear delicately, causing the blond to jump and grab the abused spot. Sasuke smirks and pulls Naruto up from the floor. "My brother left some shoes in the car. You can wear those."

Naruto brightens up and hugs Sasuke, holding his arms against his body and preventing Sasuke from hugging back. Naruto slips on the sandals to wear out to the car and happily walks side-by-side down the stairs with Sasuke.

Once outside Naruto stumbles back and would have fallen if he had not grasped Sasuke's arm for support. Naruto sets his sights on a shiny black and silver '57 Corvette parked in front of his dingy building on this dirty street in one of the worst areas of town. Naruto, giddy, circles the vehicle and is rewarded with a puzzled stare from Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto points at the vehicle. "Do you know what this is?"

Sasuke walks around and reads the name printed on the car.

Naruto crouches down in front of the car and pets it. He speaks to it as if Sasuke had offended the auto, "Shhh, he doesn't mean anything by it. He doesn't realize what he's got. He doesn't know any better."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I just like the front."

As Sasuke climbs into the driver's seat, Naruto looks down at the grill that looks remarkably like teeth. He'd hate to see that coming at him at night.

Sasuke honks the horn and scares Naruto whose eyes widen in fear as he clutches his chest over his heart.

As Naruto settles into the passenger's seat, Sasuke is still trying to suppress his laughter after making the blond jump from the sudden noise. However, a large smirk slips through and adorns his face as he motions to the shoes in the backseat with a flick of his wrist.

Naruto stretches back but still has to stand and turn around in the seat to grab them. They are just out of reach enough for Sasuke to get another pleasant view of Naruto's perky ass. Sasuke's eyelids droop as he has explicit fantasies while intently watching Naruto's ass confined by the clothing.

Naruto sits back down and glares at the look in Sasuke's eyes. "Are you gong to stare at my ass every time I turn around?"

Not even fazed at having been caught, Sasuke simply replies, "Probably."

Naruto's eyes narrow more and he purses his lips tightly.

Sasuke leans over and pecks them, making Naruto break out his shining smile. Sasuke drives off, but Naruto still has no clue as to where they are going as he tugs on the borrowed footwear


	7. Issues

Sasuke stops the car in front of the ritziest restaurant in the city: Aki. A valet opens Naruto's door and offers his hand in assistance. The young man gently helps Naruto from the low car, all the while keeping his gaze fixed on the blond.

Sasuke slips out of the car and tells Naruto, "Go ahead inside and ask for a table. It's starting to drizzle." He does not tell Naruto that he cares more about getting that punk away from his date than the impending rain.

Even though he does not feel any wetness from the heavens, Naruto obeys and walks into the building. Inside Naruto admires his surroundings, but the hostess immediately steps in front of him to make him stop.

"Excuse me. You need a jacket and tie to dine in this establishment." She sticks her pointy nose up and sneers at Naruto with a superior look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yes, of course you didn't." She glances over Naruto's attire and though he is admittedly not at all shabby or unkempt, the blond man is indeed underdressed. The hostess is about to ask the him to leave when Sasuke Uchiha walks through the door, commanding all her attention. She abruptly ends her conversation with Naruto and scurries to Sasuke's side.

"Mr. Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise. We have a table open right in the back for you. Will Mr. Hyuuga be joining you tonight?"

Sasuke glances down at the twit with cold eyes and plainly states, "No" As the hostess grabs just one menu he adds, "I'm here with someone else. A date."

The hostess swiftly turns around, crestfallen, and slowly pulls out another menu. "Is she arriving later or is she still outside?"

The hostess looks out the windows behind Sasuke trying to get a glimpse of what kind of woman was able to capture the Uchiha's attention.

"He's over there."

The hostess follows the Uchiha's open-palmed gesture indicating the direction of his date only to find that underdressed boy blocking her view. She stands on her tiptoes to see over him.

"Excuse me," she says snidely, "Could you leave now. You are ruining the delicate ambiance." The hostess looks back to Mr. Uchiha with a faint apologetic smile.

Shocked by the degrading remark, Naruto looks disbelieving to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs and walks to stand behind Naruto. He slithers his arm around his date's waist and hooks a thumb in the nearest belt loop. "This is my date." Sasuke lowers his head so that his chin rests on Naruto's shoulder next to his ear, "And we would appreciate being seated. Now."

Realization gradually dawns on the girl and an evil plot cooks in her mind to demean the Uchiha's guest in hopes of making him realize his terrible mistake and sweep her away instead. "My sincerest apologies, Mr. Uchiha, but it is a requirement that all guests have appropriate attire. Your friend will have to leave, but you may stay, Mr. Uchiha, and I will personally service you."

She tries her damnedest to give Sasuke a sexy and tantalizing look, but fails miserably in the eyes of both men. Naruto has had more than enough by now and quirks a blond brow at the whore trying to steal his man right in front of him, no matter how futile her attempts may be.

Naruto knew from the first day they met that Sasuke despises others gushing over him. He concocts his own crafty plan and decides to play a little game of his own. He twirls around so that he is now standing behind a curious Sasuke and roams his right hand over the taller man's chest while peering just over the top of Sasuke's shoulder with his evocative eyes. "I think you have the wrong idea of Mr. Uchiha, princess."

Naruto reaches his left hand around and rubs it treacherously low, a move definitely below the belt in this sort of competition. Sasuke's eyes widen to reflect his surprise at Naruto's boldness, especially in such a public place. Naruto gets up on his tiptoes and licks the shell of Sasuke's ear, a move reminiscent of the one he received from Sasuke earlier. Naruto looks back at the stunned girl and with a devilish grin says, "You shouldn't pretend to be so sweet for a man that couldn't care less about you. Isn't that right 'Suke?"

Sasuke stands stiff, momentarily perplexed by Naruto's flip in demeanor. He feels Naruto give his ass a hard squeeze and promptly answers, "Absolutely."

Naruto drops from his toes and moves to stand beside Sasuke once again. He cheerfully says, "Well, now that that's all cleared up, let's go."

Naruto pulls Sasuke to turn around but they are blocked by a large round man standing between them and the door. Sasuke regains his composure just in time and says, "Evening, Mr. Akimichi."

"Mr. Akimichi? Sasuke you know you can call me Chouji. It's been so long since you visited. Oh, and you brought someone new. Come this way, this way. I've got your usual table reserved in the back."

The spiteful hostess protests, "But sir, Mr. Uchiha's companion does not have suitable dress and I wouldn't want-"

"Silence, child. Learn some respect. Any companion of Sasuke's is a dear customer of mine. Besides, Sasuke never adheres to the dress code.

Chouji snatches the menus from the girl's grasp and seats Sasuke and Naruto in a far, dimly lit corner.

Naruto looks at the decor and remarks absentmindedly, "It's been a long time since I've been in a place like this."

Sasuke is a bit bewildered by the offhanded remark since he was under the impression that Naruto is fairly poor considering his chosen occupation and abysmal living conditions. "Do you need help reading the menu?"

Naruto grins and plainly replies, "No."

Again Sasuke is confused because the menu is almost entirely in French. Chouji approaches Sasuke and displays a few bottles for him to inspect. Sasuke glances at each in turn before deciding which he would like and says, "The '69 Red."

The restaurant owner nods knowingly and places the bottle in a bucket of ice.

Sasuke looks over to Naruto wanting his input on the selection, but finds that Naruto is desperately trying to hold back from giggling too noticeably. "What is it?"

Naruto looks up from the menu and smiles cheekily. "Are you trying to tell me something by ordering the '69?"

It honestly was not intentional, but Sasuke plays along after being called out on the subject. "I will allow you to read as much into my selection as you want. But just so you know, you're the one putting ideas in my head."

Naruto sits back and smiles widely. He sighs and puts his eyes back to the menu, saying under his breath, "Ah, maybe later."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow and smirks, relishing in the offbeat conversation.

Naruto looks around the restaurant to see if by any chance he can recognize someone and finds many pairs of eyes already on him. He begins to shrink down in the seat as he feels the discernibly hungry eyes devouring him. Most originating from old perverted men and some from their trophy wives. But new to him is the twinge of scorn that is aimed his way from people who seem to prefer his companion.

Naruto's earlier calm and confidence drains from him and Sasuke senses the change in atmosphere. He looks up worriedly to ask, "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto throws him a brief nervous glance then turns back to the open dining area.

Sasuke notes the many subtle peeks and the few brazen stares. He realizes it is becoming uncomfortable for his date and with his attention drawn to the unwanted observations, he too feels rather exposed.

The waiter arrives and starts his routine but then he catches sight of the scared-looking blond. Naruto briefly looks up and the waiter is instantly hypnotized by the agitated blue orbs. Even though Naruto averts his eyes immediately, the waiter's unwelcome gaze lingers and Naruto feels it prickling across his skin. He closes his eyes tightly, praying he could find a way out of this reoccurring nightmare.

Sasuke slams his fist on the table, startling everyone in the vicinity. He swallows what had already been poured of the wine and stands angrily. He holds his hand out to Naruto imploringly and when the blond accepts the offer, Sasuke pulls him up gently from the seat. Before walking past, Sasuke yanks the bottle out of the waiter's hands and gives him a death glare that causes the boy to back down into the spot previously occupied by Naruto. Sasuke puts his arm around a hunched-over Naruto and he leads them out of the restaurant.

While the valet retrieves Sasuke's car, he asks Naruto, "Where do you want to go? Should I take you home?"

Naruto looks straight up to the sky and breathes in the lingering scent of the ephemeral rainfall. He gazes into Sasuke's deep black, perturbed eyes and tells him, "The park."

Sasuke nods, somewhat uncertain about the request, but ushers Naruto into the car and hands him the nearly full bottle. Naruto takes a long drink from the bottle and feels a bit better, more so when Sasuke puts his hand comfortingly on Naruto's knee.

Sasuke stops at the deserted park and opens Naruto's door for him. The blond steps out and smiles serenely, clasping Sasuke's hand and leading him over to the swings, passing the bottle back. Never having drank straight from the bottle before, Sasuke stumbles under the surge of liquid that rushes into his mouth, allowing some to escape and slide down his chin.

Naruto stops and turns to face Sasuke. He pulls his date close and licks the runaway trails of crimson falling over his neck. He kisses Sasuke's throat wraps his arms loosely around the slightly taller man.

Sasuke combs his hand through Naruto blond locks and cups his cheek, tilting his head upward. "Have you calmed down now? You were being rather bumptious earlier, then you suddenly panicked when you noticed everyone's stares."

Naruto looks up at Sasuke with a crooked smile and asks teasingly, "Bumptious? Who talks like that?"

Sasuke replies sternly, not wavering in his determination for answers, "My vernacular is not the question here."

Naruto slumps into the swing seat and diverts his gaze, his teasing nature slipping away as he watches a small beetle traverse the desert. "I just don't like when people stare at me like that."

Sasuke tentatively sits in the free seat next to Naruto. "But you work at a bar. Don't you get stares all the time?"

"Unh, but those, they aren't the same. It's just different when a drunk looks at you with glazed eyes and when a completely sober person watches your every move, scrutinizingly, lecherously, disdainfully." Naruto reaches over and takes the bottle, downing some more expensive wine like it is soda.

When Naruto pushes it back to Sasuke's chest, Sasuke notices the ring on Naruto's finger. He sticks the bottle in the sand and holds Naruto's hand in his. "When did you get this?"

Naruto looks to his ring brightly shining under the light of the moon. "It was my dad's. I found it today after a raven flew through my room."

Sasuke quirks a brow and looks from the gem to Naruto's face. "A bird?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. It stole my breakfast, too." Naruto glares at Sasuke when he chuckles. "It's not funny. All I've had to eat today is a quarter of a bagel and a half bottle of wine. I'm starving. Are you ever planning to feed me on this date?"

Sasuke smirks in reply to Naruto's playful smile and stands up. "Well then, let's get something in you besides alcohol."

As they walk back to the car, Naruto stumbles into a hole in the sand and pulls Sasuke down to the ground with him. Naruto lands on his back on the soft turf while Sasuke delightedly finds himself atop Naruto and between his parted legs.

Haunting blue eyes gaze intently into the black abyss inches away. Naruto puts his hand to the back of Sasuke's head and lightly presses their lips together. Naruto then nonchalantly settles back into the sand.

Sasuke is enchanted by Naruto's likeness to an angel with knowing eyes, a golden halo of hair and smooth, almost flawless skin. The dark man reaches to touch the marks on Naruto's face, but the blond turns his head to the side. Sasuke reaches again only to have Naruto turn the other way. Frustrated, Sasuke grabs Naruto's face firmly between both of his hands and strokes Naruto's cheeks with his thumbs while looking into his eyes.

Naruto's stomach growls loudly and he blushes, the heat apparent in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke kisses his tan forehead and rises to stand. He loved laying between Naruto's thighs but other needs are more important. They dust the sand off themselves and Sasuke pats Naruto's ass as he walks away to which Naruto throws him a glare. "What? You got your grab in earlier. I can't have mine? Besides, there was sand."

"Hmph. Fine, I'll let that one go." Naruto turns around and walks quickly to the car, staying ahead of Sasuke in order to hide his smile.


	8. Markings

AN: This is the first chapter of Song and Kiss to be edited for content (I just haven't gotten around to the others). The full, original version is available on ygallery, but I do try to leave as much as possible.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke enter the blond's small apartment with several take-out bags. Only a tiny kitchen connected by a short hall to a single room and bath comprises the man's home. Bypassing the circular dinning table, the pair head to Naruto's bedroom and settle down on the carpet where Naruto quickly cracks apart his chopsticks and dips into the ramen.

The night had been strange for Sasuke and filled with many firsts in his life. It seems the more time he spends with Naruto, the more puzzling his feelings become and the further he drifts from his original motivation. Sasuke had actually been quite concerned about Naruto in the restaurant, an emotional sphere he had not experienced since he was much younger.

Sasuke pushes the worm-like food in the box around with a wooden stick as he mulls over the events of the evening. Without shifting his visual focus, he asks, "Why do you like that car so much?"

Naruto looks up from the plastic container and slurps the noodle dangling from his lips. "You mean your Corvette?"

Sasuke nods shallowly in confirmation and Naruto continues with some disbelief. "You've got to be joking. How can you own such a beauty and not even realize its worth?"

"It's not mine. The car belongs to my brother." Sasuke gazes adoringly into Naruto's sapphire eyes, adding, "But I do realize the value of beautiful things and I cherish them very much.

Naruto averts his eyes from Sasuke's unyielding attention and picks at the bits and pieces of food in front of his face.

They continue eating in relative silence for several minutes until Sasuke finally breaks it when he curiously asks, "What did you mean when you said you hadn't been to a place like Chouji's in a long time?"

"What? Oh, right! Well, it may surprise you, but I wasn't always poor and alone, living in this shithole and working in a filthy bar."

Sasuke slightly tilts his head to the side and Naruto sees that the idea had never even crossed his mind. He sighs, putting his utensils over the top of a container and mentally preparing himself to reveal a bit of his story.

"My parents took me to that kind of place and other fancy dinner parties when I was a kid. I do know how to behave sophisticatedly and I am fairly educated. I stopped going to school after my uncle kicked me out of the house, but I was above average at the time, so it wasn't that big of a deal."

Sasuke puts the utensils down as well, never having had any intention of eating the food. "Then why do you work there if you can do better?"

"That's just it, I can't do better. I have the abilities to do other jobs, but when I left my uncle and the money, I owned hardly anything and no one was willing to hire a kid that couldn't write an address on an application. Except Orochimaru. My bet is he hired me to appease the perverts." Naruto sits up straighter and crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. "I'm sure none of them expected that I could defend of myself. But I showed them."

Sasuke smirks, remembering how Naruto fought against multiple opponents and trounced them all. Backing up the story, he asks, "Who is this uncle that would abandon a child without any support?"

"He's my mother's uncle, actually. My dad died, then my mom a few years later when I was ten. Dad left everything to her, but her will was never found after she passed. So everything, including me, went to her only living relative. He didn't want me, but he enjoyed the wealth I came with.

"He always bad-mouthed my dad too and called my mom foolish for being with him. He decided that a sixteen year-old boy was plenty capable of living on his own and practically pushed me out the door. He kept everything I owned and justified himself by saying my parents bought them all so they weren't really mine. He sent me a couple hundred dollars a month until I turned eighteen so he didn't lose face with his new friends. It's been years since I've had any contact with him."

Naruto's eyes glisten with would-be tears as he remembers his short happy past with his parents and his sharp decline after their deaths. His hatred for that man rekindles and he balls his fists, squeezing his eyes tightly closed and looking away to hide his features. When he surprisingly feels warmth wrap around him in a comforting embrace, he turns his head to see that Sasuke had moved to sit behind him.

Sasuke gently rakes his fingers through Naruto's hair and rubs up and down on his torso. He feels Naruto relax into the hold and lean back with his eyes closed, allowing Sasuke to soothe him. Sasuke lightly kisses the man's exposed neck, a move that makes the blond flinch. Sasuke suppresses his amusement, but does it again. This time he is rewarded with a soft moan.

Naruto leans his head back more to rest on the dark man's shoulder. He drops his defenses, feeling content in these arms and savoring the genuine physical human contact he has craved that drunks and deviants cannot provide in the form Naruto needs.

Sasuke pushes one hand up under Naruto's shirt, and slides the other hand down past a belted waist and into the pants.

Naruto shivers when he feels pressure on his lower regions and his mouth falls open to release a quiet gasp. He reaches back and curls his hand around Sasuke's neck, encouraging him to continue.

Enjoying the blond's heavier breathing and quickening pulse, Sasuke brings both hands together over Naruto's chest and unbuttons his shirt from top to bottom. He deliberately brushes the pads of his thumbs over Naruto's sensitive nipples and smirks at the way the body quakes under his touch. Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto's neck and slides the dress shirt over his shoulders and off his arms, tossing it, unwanted, across the room.

Sasuke begins to tease the younger man's neck more enthusiastically with harder kisses and occasional sucks. He slowly glides his hands back down, adeptly unfastening Naruto's slacks and reaching into the contained heat. Sasuke slowly strokes Naruto while he is still confined by a layer of clothing. In synch with each tug, Sasuke sucks long and hard on Naruto's tan column of flesh and the junction at his collar. Sasuke's nature slowly surfaces to guide his actions in a way that would further his captive's pleasure and subdue his mind.

Naruto sharply inhales from the barrage of subtle caresses across his skin intermingled with the firm, but gentle stimulation focused around his groin. Naruto's voluptuous squirming quickly intensifies and he arches off Sasuke's chest, his head craning back so his teeth can nip lightly at the man's jaw.

Seemingly lost to the world, Naruto surprises Sasuke when he suddenly and unexpectedly grabs the thin pale wrist, stopping the dark-haired man from moving farther. He pulls Sasuke's hand out of his trousers and abruptly rises to his feet. Looking down at the confused and heated raven, Naruto tells him commandingly, "Stand."

Unnerved by Naruto's abrupt actions, Sasuke merely complies warily. He obeys the order and waits for Naruto to take the next step.

The blond moves closely to Sasuke, so close that their bodies are flush against each other. He untucks Sasuke's shirt and pulls it ungracefully over his head, too anxious to get to the prize hidden underneath.

In response to Naruto's momentary rebellion, Sasuke places his hands on Naruto's hips in an authoritative and domineering way. He grips them tightly, pressing his thumbs sharply into the tender spots of Naruto's abdomen just inside his hip bones. He hooks his other fingers over the top of the snug pants and shoves them down past a round ass and thighs so that they fall easily and gather around the blond's ankles.

Not to be outmaneuvered, Naruto yanks Sasuke's belt out of its loops and drops it unceremoniously to the floor where it clangs loudly but not disruptively enough to deter Naruto's proceedings or to distract Sasuke from the attentive blond. Naruto undoes the dress slacks and pushes them down slowly, taking Sasuke's underwear in the process as he seductively lowers himself with them all the way to the ground.

Naruto rises gradually, keeping his eyes focused on the black pools watching him unblinkingly. As he stands, he slides his hands up Sasuke's chiseled calves and thighs, over his tight abdomen and chest, down his muscled arms and around his waist in a fluid motion.

Frustrated and restive from having someone else in control, Sasuke grabs Naruto's shoulders and mashes their mouths together, expressing his mounting want and desire with rough hastiness. Sasuke dances around and turns them so that he now faces the bed with Naruto's back to it. And with Naruto's mind occupied, Sasuke takes advantage of the moment, pushing the blond away roughly.

Naruto feels himself falling backwards and vaguely recognizes the sensation. He lands on his back on the bed and glares up at the imperious bastard standing at the side. A jolt of deja vu strikes Naruto as he recalls his dream from the night he first met the dark handsome stranger. But this time Sasuke is stripped first. Naruto eyes the Uchiha and grins proudly at his accomplishment until Sasuke rips away his boxers, leaving the pair equally nude and vulnerable.

Sasuke crawls onto the bed, making it creak annoyingly under the additional weight. He lays himself on top of Naruto, finding his favorite spot between juicy thighs. Sasuke licks up the blond's neck and takes the soft lobe of his ear between his teeth. When the predator releases his prey, he whispers sensually, "Heaven Lies beyond this Portal."

Naruto stiffens slightly at the familiar phrase. Of all the activities that had taken place in his dream, the few words spoken stuck to his mind strongly.

Sasuke leans over to the other side and sings quietly, "Take the Word of One Immortal."

He hovers in front of Naruto's face. Their eyes lock as Sasuke searches for signs of submission and Naruto looks for answers. Sasuke snakes down Naruto's body leaving light kisses in his wake, but pauses before reaching Naruto's engorged manhood. His eyes return to those shining cerulean spheres and he says more clearly, "Give your Soul to Me, for Eternity."

Before Naruto can question Sasuke, he is overwhelmed by the feeling of a hot wet muscle tasting him. Naruto's hips jerk upward, craving more of Sasuke's gentle nips and teasing tongue.

Sasuke fondles all of Naruto's bare bits in a range of perverse ministrations from squeezing to rubbing to probing. Sasuke is not unfamiliar with intercourse, but he rarely interacts with people and only on a few occasions had he chosen another male to use for satisfying his more carnal, bodily demands. The raven secures his hands and quickens his pace, savoring the interplay of Naruto's long moans and sharp gasps.

Naruto threads his fingers through silky black hair, pushing down forcefully and holding Sasuke's stuffed mouth in the most desirable place, but soon pulls the mysterious man off without warning. He flips them over, straddling the pale man and declares with a sultry twinkle in his eyes, "Your turn."

Sasuke sits back, taken by surprise yet again. No matter the situation, ever since Sasuke had come of age, he was always dominate and always called the shots. Naruto's forwardness makes him feel unusual, but simultaneously more aroused by the unpredictability of events and the challenges this man blatantly presents. His thoughts are stymied and his vision temporarily blurs due to a sudden pleasure resulting from Naruto having begun to fulfill his promise. Sasuke looks down and props himself on his elbows to watch the show.

Naruto smirks and begins to moan, transmitting euphoric vibrations through Sasuke as he pulls and pushes on responsive flesh. The blond hears Sasuke's heavy panting which fuels his own enthusiasm and makes him move faster. The juices seeping out and titillating Naruto's oral muscle function as an intoxicant and Naruto's meticulous method becomes sloppy and ravenous.

Sasuke pulls his knees up with his feet still planted on the bed, opening his legs wider to give Naruto all the workspace he could need. He falls backwards off his elbows to relax and enjoy being devoured, letting his eyes have a rest along with his tired muscles.

Naruto opens his eyes a sliver as he continues hungrily. He happens to glance sideways where a printed design on Sasuke's inner thigh catches his interest. Naruto releases the appendage as he is now compelled to taste the peculiar marking. He wraps his arm under Sasuke's leg and grabs the top of his thigh in order to steady himself. He sticks out his large tongue and licks the spot, coating it in his saliva then sucking on it mercilessly.

Sasuke lurches, bolting forward to see what Naruto had done to him. He releases the loudest, deepest, most cock-twitching moan as the pressure grows on his tattoo.

Naruto looks up at him with an evil grin accompanied by his feral, seductive, orange eyes. "It's like a trigger." Naruto nips at the spot with his teeth to demonstrate.

Sasuke's mouth falls open and his eyes blink rapidly from the stupefying effect that makes him too dizzy to be concerned by Naruto's changed appearance. Sasuke lies back down, breathing heavily, once he is freed from the torturous pleasure. With his body going haywire, he grabs at the sheets trying to calm and reorient himself.

Naruto crawls over him and sits atop Sasuke's waist, curiosity distracting him from his previous job. He watches the dark, once commanding man try to reclaim authority over his own body. Naruto relishes in the knowledge that he put this arrogant, but ungodly attractive man in such a state.

Sasuke inhales deeply several times in order to clear his befuddled mind and steady his bliss-wracked body. He finally looks Naruto in the eye and acknowledges that the change in his feature, just like during the trance.

Naruto leans forward, rubbing himself against Sasuke's abdomen, but the intrigued grin and crooked brows show his interest is elsewhere. "What is that? Why does it make you moan?" Naruto drags the final word out and his smile's size is directly related to the amount of irritation he sees building over every bit of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glares at Naruto's choice of words, his mouth twitching at the obvious teasing. He then sighs, softening his own obsidian orbs and looks away out the window. "It's a tattoo of my family's crest. Every Uchiha has one."

Naruto draws one finger down the center of Sasuke's chest to his navel. "Do you moan when anyone touches it?"

Sasuke quickly glances back at Naruto's question, finding the blond wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lip. "No one but you has ever touched it. Except the person who put it their."

Naruto leans back, resting against Sasuke's legs that are still propped up. He feels the organ nudge him in the back and turns slightly to see it covered in a mixture of spit and Sasuke's fluid. He returns to face Sasuke smugly, knowing he had made the Mr. Sasuke Uchiha moan like a schoolboy.

Noticing that proud spark in his eyes, Sasuke redirects the blond's attention away from Sasuke's reactions and onto Naruto's own body. "What about you? Why do you have a tattoo?"

Naruto leans forward, putting his weight onto his palms placed over Sasuke's ribs. "Me? Uhm, well, my dad had one just like it. My grandfather had one, too. So I decided to keep up the tradition."

Sasuke, getting his taste of intrigue, thinks back on the glimpse he had before. "Hn. Turn around. I want to see it better."

Naruto lifts himself and lies on his stomach beside Sasuke. The dark-haired man rolls onto his side and admires the red fox depicted with a condescending slant to its fearsome eyes and an arrogant, prideful pose. It stands about ten inches tall with nine thick bushy tails, each one fading at the tip into Naruto's tan skin. It is positioned just above Naruto's ass and Sasuke goes to outline the animal's figure with his forefinger. However, instead of stopping, he keeps moving down and over Naruto's plump butt.

Naruto rests his head on his folded arms and simpers. "I know it doesn't go down that f-Oww! What the Hell? Did you just bite me? That hurt, you dick."

Sasuke smirks at the flushed Naruto glaring at him from the awkward position. "Felt good to me."

Naruto lies back down comfortably, mumbling with his sore rear still exposed.

Sasuke decides to pick up where they previously left off and firmly grabs one of Naruto's cheeks in his hand causing Naruto to grunt.

Despite how annoyed he should feel about the manhandling and rough treatment, Naruto cannot deny the spike in his libido. He turns onto his back and Sasuke climbs on top of him again.

They move against each other with painful yet gratifying friction and Sasuke kisses up Naruto's neck, reaching to his ear for another attempt. "Release your Life to begin another, Time will Tell."

Naruto quietly moans with a serene smile. He nestles down into the blanket and rubs his face against the pillow as if it were the warm hand of a lover. "What is this song you've been singing?"

Damn it! Why is he not falling under the enchantment? What is different today from when he was in the enchantment before? Sasuke quickly scans over Naruto's body, searching for something, anything out of the ordinary. He eventually catches sight of the blond's hand perched on top of his head and displaying the ring that cradles a bright orange stone. He glares at the jewelry and without taking his eyes off it, he asks abrasively, "What kind of gem is that?"

Still relaxed and comfortable, Naruto ignores the bite in Sasuke's tone and answers childishly, "I asked first."

Sasuke scoffs, but looks at Naruto lying beneath him. "It's a family song. Very old. And the ring?"

"I don't know."

"Give it here. Let me see it."

Naruto lowers his hand and when Sasuke goes to compare it to the blond's eyes, he notices that they had reverted to that beautiful blue. Sasuke turns around so that his face is out of Naruto's sight and allows his eyes to bleed into the renowned red of his clan. He memorizes every detail on the ring and the stone, then pulls his power back and faces Naruto again.

Naruto calmly watches the strange man and quirks a brow high. "You're kind of weird, you know?"

Sasuke's mouth pulls up on one side and he says defensively, "You're one to talk."

Naruto's laughing response lightens the uneasy mood that had separated them and Sasuke starts to smile. However, he looks over to the clock then quickly to the watch at his wrist to confirm the hour. Sasuke pecks Naruto gently on the lips and moves off the bed. He retrieves his pants that were still crumpled at the end of the bed and slips into them.

Naruto bolts into an upright position and watches with disbelief. "You're leaving? Now?"

Sasuke picks his shirt up off the floor and pulls it back on hastily. "Yes. I have a meeting to attend soon."

Naruto looks at the clock and reads 3:04 AM. A wave of sadness sweeps over him at the thought of being rejected, but it is quickly replaced by anger for being lied to. "A meeting at three in the morning? Can't you come up with something better than that?"

Sasuke stops dressing and turns to look at Naruto after hearing the bitterness in his tone. "It's the truth, Naruto. My meeting is at four. These people are...different, and they keep strange times." Sasuke sits on the bed and brings Naruto's fingertips to his lips. Kissing the few fingers that rest over his mouth, Sasuke tries to convey sincerity. "Would you like to go out with me again tonight?"

Almost, but not quite glaring at the raven-haired man, Naruto permits the contact. He squints, analyzing and trying to read Sasuke. Several emotions swirl through Naruto's own eyes. Confusion and hope being a couple. He wouldn't ask to see Naruto again if Sasuke was rejecting him. And it's not like they had a one night stand, they didn't even have sex. Well, they blew each other, but that doesn't count! Naruto finally answers, "OK. But I get to pick where we go."

"That's fine."

"Meet me at the park at eight. I assume you're a night owl like me?"

Sasuke nods and stands to leave with Naruto following to escort Sasuke to the door, still fully nude. Sasuke opens it and turns around to face Naruto, planting a deep kiss on his full lips.

Naruto, regaining some of his playful demeanor, reaches down and slides his hand between Sasuke's thighs.

The still excited man presses his hips forward, but jumps suddenly when instead of a grope to his crotch, he receives a hard press on his clothed tattoo.

Naruto chuckles and releases Sasuke's leg only when he feels the man's teeth clenching through their kiss.

Sasuke pulls back and glares at the blond, more mad at himself for allowing someone to find such a debilitating weakness. After their goodbyes, Sasuke leaves, dreading the meeting he has to attend.

Naruto goes back inside to hide his nakedness from nosy neighbors, especially that hooker down the hall. It is about time for her to stumble in. He goes to his bathroom to turn on the shower and looks out the small window. He sees Sasuke walking to his car across the street when the aforementioned whore stops in front of him, slinking her arm under his.

She says something inaudible to Naruto and laughs loudly, the sound echoing off the tightly packed buildings. Then Sasuke leans down and whispers into her ear and Naruto's lips tighten in anger. However, she detaches herself quickly and runs up the stairs to the building.

Sasuke brushes his already disheveled clothes and turns to look straight at Naruto through the window.

Naruto smirks and waves at the cocky man below. He moves away from the opening and as he is about to step in the shower, someone knocks on his front door. He wraps a towel around himself and goes to answer, only to find the slut standing there out of breath.

"Some guy told me to give this to you." She pants and sticks out her tongue like a tired dog. She pushes something into Naruto's hand and salutes to signal her completed duty and adds, "That's some catch there, Kid."

She disappears into her own quarters and Naruto looks over the object she delivered. He recognizes it as the watch Sasuke had been wearing throughout the night. Naruto looks down the hall to where the woman had disappeared while rubbing the metal links between his fingers. He retreats back into his apartment and notices Sasuke's belt sticking partially from under his bed. He will have to return it tonight.

Naruto hops in the shower and cannot help but to pleasure himself while thinking of his dark man. He finally gets to climax, bursting after remembering the sensation of Sasuke biting his ass.


	9. Topaz

For the past few hours Sasuke has been sitting in an uncomfortable high-backed chair at the head of a long mahogany conference table, surrounded by representatives of the different houses and clans residing in the mansion.

He leans forward, resting his chin on interlaced fingers and trying to block the current discussion from his thoughts. He glances at his wrist to check the time but is surprised to discover it missing. His spark of tenseness dwindles as he recalls not misplacing the item, but actually giving his father's timepiece away to his most recent interest.

Sasuke quietly snorts, remembering how that terrified woman frantically ran from him, her scant clothing riding up her thighs in her haste. He had simply thanked her with a smile for accepting Naruto's message. How rude of her to flee so fearfully.

While mulling over what had transpired earlier in the evening, Sasuke's mind floods with images of his intriguing catch and contemplates the blond's peculiar personality. Sasuke's desire to know everything about Naruto boils just beneath his stony features, threatening to crack his impassive mask.

He thinks back to a previous night when the young bartender had defended himself with ease, taunting the gang with his attitude and mocking them with his words. Just witnessing the scene play out from the shadows made Sasuke's skin prickle. His own monstrous tendencies seemed to channel into Naruto as the lone man grappled against multiple adversaries. Sasuke's intrinsic needs had begun to mount while watching Naruto move and it made him ache with hunger.

Naruto's eyes changed that time, too. Sasuke has yet to develop a sound theory for the phenomenon, but suspects it happens when the blond gets excited. However, that hypothesis only leads to another question: What is the source? While working through the possibilities, Sasuke remembers the leader of the gang wrapping his filthy hands around Naruto's waist. He touched and saw too much of Naruto's bare body and would be thoroughly dealt with in time. That foolish barmaid, as well.

Sasuke's thoughts skip to Naruto's mini-breakdown during their first dinner date. Merely moments before he had been toying with Akimichi's twittering employee. He had exuded so much confidence and virility, then suddenly became self-conscious and hypersensitive to the eyes on him.

Sasuke's lips purse in frustration. There must be more to his past if he can barley tolerate people watching him. Sasuke recognized the usual lustful, lascivious looks, but he also detected something else underlying the typical stares. The sprouting urge to slaughter the waiter and valet boy for ogling his Naruto has Sasuke unconsciously growling. They had been a few of the people to force Naruto into such a state and Sasuke has an inexplicable motivation to protect the blond man. Perhaps having Neji around next time would not be such a bad idea. The Hyuuga should be able to read the atmosphere more clearly.

Sasuke continues to process and review his collected information. When his mind slips into later, more pleasurable events, he shifts slightly in the rigid seat, almost moaning when he recalls how the whole situation was resolved. Visions appear of Naruto's fine lithe body and the sensations of his powerful tongue and sinful mouth resurface. He had never had such a delightful lover. To posses a partner of surprising equality, one that took command and used it effectively, makes the extra effort of attaining him all worthwhile. Sasuke's eyelids droop as he relishes in the memory of Naruto's lips stretched around him. Simply reminiscing causes tingles to race across his affected flesh. However, his longing gaze into the empty space in front of him turns into a narrow-eyed glare and his lips pull back into a slight grimace.

The blond bastard touched his mark. It was the most intense sensation, but having seen the devilish glint in those shining eyes Sasuke anticipates Naruto using it against him. The whole experience confused Sasuke, and it remains a needling annoyance in his mind since nothing remotely similar happened when Madara put the crest there. Why would it be so sensitive to Naruto's touch?

Sasuke's reflections lead him to visualize the red and orange fox printed on Naruto's back. He is somewhat piqued that almost everything about the man mesmerizes and confounds him. Damn intriguing moron. Cerulean orbs and feral orange crystals, his ferocious tattoo and that cursed ring. It all really pisses Sasuke off, but knowing that the tiny ring is key as to why Naruto is not falling for the incantation grates against his Uchiha pride. What makes it so special to defend against his song?

Sasuke's eyes fade red as he summons every detail about the mysterious trinket to the front of his mind. He feels a nudge in his arm and irritatedly looks over at Neji.

The Hyuuga discreetly leans over onto his right arm. He keeps his eyes on the men at the other end of the table debating the issue at hand while he talks to Sasuke in a whisper. "Relax. It's not so bad."

Sasuke's eye twitches as he turns his head, resting his temple on his knuckles to face the other. "What are you talking about?"

Neji turns, his long hair falling around his shoulders as he looks at the Uchiha directly. He maintains a hushed tone so as not to disturb the conference and draw attention. "The motion to combine with a neighboring sect."

"What?" Sasuke returns to his previous position, facing forward and away from Neji. "I couldn't care less."

Skeptically, Neji asks, "Then why are you so upset?"

With his eyes fixed ahead and focused on the corner of the chair across from him, Sasuke replies simply, "I'm not."

The Hyuuga raises an incredulous brow and challenges his friend. "Oh really, then why are you changing?"

Sasuke peers into the reflective surface of his drink glass and sees red eyes staring back. He takes a moment to compose himself, closing his eyes and steadying his breaths. "It's nothing. I was just remembering something."

Neji surveys Sasuke. In the last few minutes he had seen just about every significant expression pass over the usually stoic Uchiha's face. And Sasuke had not even been conscious of it. Neji watched Sasuke stare off into the distance in confusion, furrow his brows in anger, widen his eyes in slight surprise, then close them halfway in what Neji perceived as arousal. But he could be wrong. Despite his family's renowned ability for discerning truths, it would not be the first time. However, when Sasuke's eyes bled red, Neji could tell he was thinking deeply about something. His aura seemed to be quite unstable, very atypical for any Uchiha.

Neji sits back in his chair and smirks, still watching Sasuke's reactions closely. Realization dawns on the Hyuuga, finally understanding that Sasuke had been thinking about his new little toy. His curiosity is whetted, wondering what the blond man could have done to incite so many emotions to flare in Sasuke.

Thinking about Sasuke's endeavors reminds Neji of his own conquest back at the dingy pub. His need to see the redhead again has him floating, no longer focused on the meeting nor distracted by Sasuke. Neji grins, squeezing his healed left hand into a clenched fist while remembering the violent man and his aggressive response.

The meeting ends shortly after their private discussion and everyone exits the room to relay the news to their houses.

At the threshold, Neji glances back at his preoccupied friend. He shrugs off the Uchiha's oddness and leaves to make some of his own preparations.

Sasuke remains seated at the table, gazing fixedly down the length of it. He is determined to find the meaning behind Naruto's ring, and if possible, his own reaction from the familial mark. He spots Madara standing just outside the conference room, grinning foolishly at all who pass by and compelling most of them to avert their gaze from the strange man.

Sasuke stands, aggravation motivating him to move and confront the oldest Uchiha. "If you had nothing to do, why couldn't you have attended this one? I was genuinely busy."

Madara closes his eyes and shudders in what would have been a comical manner had he been speaking to anyone other than his nephew. "You know I hate those things. Complete waste of time. All gibberish."

Madara starts to walk away, but Sasuke stops him with an insistent command. "Wait. I want you to help me with something."

Madara turns slowly to regard Sasuke and his request, intrigued that his proud young relative would actually ask. "Go on."

Sasuke sighs. He knew dealing with Madara would be a pain and a half. He hesitates, wanting to choose the right words and hoping not to excite the other man too much. "I saw a ring that was somewhat...special."

Madara jumps the gun, anticipating Sasuke's underlying question. "And you want to use my library?"

Sasuke nods once, adding, "But I also need you to find a useful source. If I search on my own it would take days to find the right book in your systemized mess."

Madara cannot withhold the Cheshire grin that splits his face. His affinity for unique trinkets aside, he agrees to the request because Sasuke is entirely correct about the organization of his collection. There is a system for finding books in his library, but he made it intentionally difficult for anyone else to understand, relying on his own loopy logic to categorize the assortment of material. He pivots on his heels and starts walking in the opposite direction, expecting Sasuke to follow without having to be told.

Together, Sasuke and Madara enter the large private room filled to the ceiling with crammed shelves of centuries old books written by all sorts of beings, everything from humanity's rubbish and prattle to the authentic and exhaustive works of other beings that inhabit the world.

Sasuke walks to a small writing desk shoved against the far wall next to the doorway of an adjoined room and quickly sketches an identical picture of Naruto's ring. He describes the distinct color as best he can to his scholarly uncle.

Madara pauses, thinking of which book would be the most helpful before silently heading a short way down the farthest left alleyway. He climbs up a ladder and pulls out a worn, brown leather bound book with a red circular seal on the cover. He descends and passes it to Sasuke with a smile, pointing at the table to tell Sasuke to have a seat. Madara then heads further into the back and disappears in the dimly lit room.

Sasuke does not pay the eccentric much mind as he flips through the pages, searching for something to catch his eye. He stops abruptly when a large portrait of a nine-tailed fox demon reveals itself to him. He barely begins to read the accompanying passage when Madara returns and drops a smaller, newer book on top of the other.

Madara crosses his arms and smirks down at the young raven. "This is the one you really want."

Sasuke glares at the man from his seated position and asks accusingly, "You gave me the wrong book on purpose?"

Madara looks away slightly and shrugs, his upturned lips doing nothing to hide his amusement. He moves to take the other book away, but Sasuke grabs ahold of its edges to stop him.

"No. I need this one, too." Without taking his eyes off the old tome, Sasuke pulls it back toward himself gently in respect of its origins divulged through its appearance and content.

A bit surprised and a little upset, Madara tells him, "Fine. Leave them on the table when you're finished." He huffily pushes a curtain away and retreats to the next room.

Sasuke opens the newer book since the problem of Naruto's piece of jewelry is a more pressing matter. Again, he turns through the pages, skimming for eye-catching details. He must rewind a bit when he almost passes over a depiction of an orange stone hovering within the backdrop of a cloudy sky. Sasuke reads the short accompanying paragraph:

'**Topaz: Gem of the Setting Sun**

The Egyptians said that topaz was colored with the golden glow of the mighty sun god Ra. This made topaz a very powerful amulet that protected the faithful against harm. Topaz was also said to change color in the presence of poisoned food or drink. Wear topaz only if you wish to be clear-sighted: legend has it that it dispels all enchantment. Its mystical curative powers waxed and waned with the phases of the moon: it is said to cure insomnia, asthma, and hemorrhages. Topaz protects the wearer from sudden death and is reputed to make sterile women fertile and happy. Imperial topaz is golden orange-yellow; it is the most valuable topaz.'

Sasuke takes a moment to soak in the facts and try to make connections. His eyes dart back to a specific line. "...dispels all enchantment. Damn. I've got to get him to take it off." Sasuke glances back over the page, "Sun god, huh? That definitely suits him."

Madara quietly approaches Sasuke from the side. "Find anything useful?"

The youngest Uchiha glances out the corner of his eye at the man's sudden presence. "I believe I have."

Looming over Sasuke's shoulder, Madara lazily inquires, "Topaz? Did you find one that appeals to you?"

Sasuke snaps the book shut, trying to distract Madara from the small smile threatening to break free across his face. "Hn, something like that." Sasuke pushes back from the table, readying to leave.

However, Madara speaks up to disclose a not-so-guarded secret to his naive relative. "You know, you can't trust every word in that book."

Questioning black eyes fix on the aged man. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asks, anger evident in his voice.

Madara picks the book up and cradles it in the bend of his arm. He licks his fingertip and flicks through the pages listlessly. "This book is one of my newest. Look, it's even written by humans and not even two hundred years old. Curing illness, detecting poison, dispelling enchantments... Come now, Sasuke. Do you really believe that just any gem has these kinds of properties?"

With an ever darkening scowl, Sasuke barely manages to ask evenly, "Are you saying everything I read was completely false."

Madara smiles cruelly. "Just about."

Sasuke suddenly stands, knocking the chair out of his way as he marches across the room to the exit.

Madara half-yells to him as he hurriedly approaches the doors. "The legends came from somewhere though."

Sasuke stops. He turns around slowly, already tired of Madara's games and growing increasingly incensed. He glares at the other man squarely, waiting for an explanation even though his patience has just about burned out.

Once he has Sasuke's full attention again, Madara peels his gaze away to return to the written words. "There was only one stone crafted by Ra and released into this world. All these tales are of that single gem. Many powerful humans have possessed it over millenniums, dating back to the Greeks and Romans. That's where the myths originated. Only one golden-orange topaz from the sun god ever had any real power. How it came into the hands of humans, I will never know." Madara closes the book casually and holds it behind his back as he continues to explain. "The orange one that is pictured, the Imperial Topaz, was bound by humans to their royalty, forbidding others from possessing it because of the fabled attributes."

With Sasuke's interest dwindling, tired of a history lesson, he voices his curiosity plainly. "Is the one still around?"

Madara rolls his eyes around, thinking over the possibility. "Hmm, I suppose so. But it hasn't been heard of in hundreds of years." Glancing at Sasuke, he has an epiphanic moment. "Do you think you found it? I'd love to examine it if you have. You'd let your dear uncle have a look, wouldn't you?" Madara takes a couple anxious steps toward Sasuke, but his fervor is tempered when the young Uchiha interrupts him.

Retreating a bit from the zealous man, Sasuke waves his hands in front of him. "I don't have it."

Madara's face falls slightly and his shoulders slouch, immediately looking much older than usual in his deflated state. "Yes, of course. It is probably long lost by now."

Sasuke returns to the table and grabs the larger tome, shutting it quickly. "I'm taking this one for awhile." He does not ask anymore questions and leaves the library.

Madara is left staring out the open door. Before Sasuke had fully closed the book, Madara stole a peek at the great demon fox. "What are you up to, Little Sasuke?" Madara replaces the other book in its spot and leaves the room, locking it behind himself. He recognizes Neji walking nearby and stops him. "Hyuuga, you are close to Sasuke, correct?"

Neji puts his hands in his pockets, trying to act casual for the ancient, enigmatic man. "I'd say more so than others. Why?"

"He's up to something. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, it might be his newest undertaking. Seems this one requires more attention than normal and Sasuke is plenty willing to sacrifice the effort."

"I see." Madara nods, gnawing his bottom lip and tapping his fingers against his arm. Without another word, he brusquely exits the hallway.

Watching the Uchiha's retreating back, Neji regrets speaking to him at all. Second-guessing himself about revealing Sasuke's secret so heedlessly, Neji drags a hand over his sharp features in dread of Uchiha reprisal. If he finds out, that is.

Sasuke holes himself up in his room and hides the book with information about the demon fox. After the annoying meeting followed by his frustrating encounter with Madara, Sasuke feels particularly drained. The previous evening with Naruto had taken its toll, and the lack of a decent meal since before he had first seen the blond leaves him weak and tired. Sasuke crawls into his darkly covered bed and quickly passes out to sleep the remainder of the time until his next date with Naruto


	10. Demons

As the sun begins its final decent, quickly disappearing behind a dense wall of trees, Sasuke sits up in bed and leans against the headboard, letting the silky sheets slide from his bare chest. With time to kill before meeting Naruto at the park, Sasuke's mind is already plagued with curiosity. While wondering about his companion's plans for the evening, the revelations from the previous night make him glance suspiciously at the hiding place of the ancient text. Stashed behind a row of books on his ornate mahogany shelf is not the most inventive location and Sasuke berates himself for how unimaginative his impromptu choice had been at the time.

Tossing the covers away and slipping from the bed, Sasuke pads groggily over to the bookcase to retrieve the tome. Once it is safely in his grasp, he walks in slow circles around his room, eyeing every potential spot and debating the degree of security it could provide.

With his attention focused elsewhere, Sasuke knocks his toe into the thick wooden chair leg and lurches forward. The heavy book flies from his hands and thumps to the floor where it slides farther away across the wood boards. Grabbing the armrest of the heirloom piece of furniture for stability, Sasuke leans down to swipe the blood seeping from under his toenail. He straightens and pops his thumb into his mouth to lick it clean while making his way over to the open book. Glaring up at him from the page is that same alluring fox demon he had randomly found. Sasuke picks it up carefully and settles into the solitary seat to read a small portion of the passage.

**"Kitsune: Demon Foxes**

Kitsunes are intelligent beings that possess demonic abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. The more tails a kitsune has — they may have as many as nine — the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. When a Kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes gold or red. Kitsunes keep their promises and strive to repay any favor. They have a fear and hatred of dogs even while in human form, and some become so rattled by the presence of dogs that they revert to the shape of a fox and flee. Some reports speak of kitsunes employing their abilities to trick others while they have also been described as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives..."

Sasuke muses on the figure of the great beast and traces its form with his fingertips. "Hn? Does he know it's a demon?"

Sasuke marks the page and uses his heel to knock the loose floorboard beneath the chair out of place. He slips the thick book inside where it just fits and replaces the plank, satisfied with the more secretive location. Sasuke then notices that his preparation time is much diminished and he quickly dresses in sharp yet casual clothing, certain that Naruto will not plan anything extravagant or posh. An inkling of regret still pinches whenever Sasuke remembers how Naruto reacted at Aki. On some level, he feels responsible, as if he should have known better than to subject the bartender to such a lavish establishment. But on the other hand, Naruto did say he had been to similar places before. And he was more or less comfortable in the beginning. Whatever the case may be, Sasuke pushes it aside to make room for more pleasant thoughts.

He grabs a jacket from the armoire and while pulling it on, he hears quiet, hurried taps at his cherry wood door. On the other side he finds Sakura staring up at him with big sea foam eyes.

With her hands clenched in front of her chest, she gazes up at him pleadingly. "Sasuke, are you leaving again? Why have you been going out so much recently? We haven't been able to talk with each other in so long. I-I've missed you."

Sasuke sighs, exasperated and annoyed, and gently pushes the woman to the side so he can exit his room. "It's none of your concern."

He continues down the hall and Sakura runs to catch up, trailing him all the way down to the underground garage and pestering him with trivial matters. He flicks on the light to the subterranean level and surveys the collection of vehicles, trying to decide which one Naruto would like best. Standing by the key rack, Sasuke clasps the set to the Phantom, but releases them almost instantly. Not that one quite yet. It is Sasuke's favorite, but he rarely drives. Before he met Naruto there was not much of a reason to go out except to eat, and there was no real need of a car for that.

"I'd go with the Porsche."

Sasuke's eyes dart to the side to see Itachi standing in the middle of the entryway. He had yet to drive that one, Itachi just recently procured it.

With a smug pull at his lips, Itachi approaches and lifts the keys off their designated hook. "Trust me, Sasuke. Take the Porsche."

The younger Uchiha nods and slips the keys over the hook. Itachi had always allowed Sasuke indiscriminate use of his toys, probably some residual sense of familial duty after all that had happened.

"Have fun," Itachi calls after his brother.

Sasuke does not even look back as he slips into the sleek, red car. He edges forward tentatively, but once clear of the other vehicles, he speeds up the ramp to surface level and off to his awaiting date.

Sakura trots over to stand in front of Itachi and looks generally upward, never able to fully make eye contact with the man. "Do you know where Sasuke's going? Why has he been leaving the mansion so often?"

Itachi ponders a moment about telling her the truth. It would crush her to know what her little prince does when he leaves, and Sasuke would have to deal with the badgering later. A smirk spreads across his lips. "He's going on a date."

Sakura gasps dramatically. "With who! Is it someone from the neighboring sect? They aren't supposed to be here, yet."

"No." Itachi shakes his head, his long hair swaying lightly. "Sasuke is going to meet a young man from the city."

Sakura's eyes widen at the mere thought of Sasuke voluntarily associating with a common person.

Satisfied with the girl's disbelieving expression, Itachi turns to leave, but before taking more than a couple steps away, he stops and glances over his shoulder. "I believe this is their second time seeing each other."

The Uchiha leaves the girl clutching her fists at her sides as he heads upstairs to have a talk with Madara. Though he may be the eldest of the remaining Uchiha at who knows how old, he definitely is not the easiest with whom to communicate. Perhaps being separated from the clan for so long changed Madara more than Itachi originally expected when he rejoined them.

* * *

Naruto sits on a bench by the road at the outer rim of the park, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. At ten minutes to seven, the blond begins to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

When a fancy car pulls up near Naruto and lowers its window, Naruto makes to stand, thinking Sasuke had arrived. However, when Naruto peeks through the opening, he finds an older man still dressed in his work attire. Naruto sits back down and gives the stranger an embarrassed, apologetic smile. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Naruto turns to look back at the man, annoyed. "Can I help you?"

The salaryman eyes Naruto and licks his lips unconsciously. "Get in the car and you can."

Naruto jolts and his blond brows raise incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Hurry up, Sweetness." He leans over the seats and pushes the passenger door open for Naruto. "Get in before someone sees. How much by the way?"

Naruto crosses his arms to signal his resolved, unmoving state. "I'm not for sale. I'm waiting for someone."

The driver reaches into his back pocket and brings his leather wallet into view. He opens it and flips through some bills while keeping his hungry eyes on Naruto. "Well, I'm here now. You could show me a good time instead."

Naruto grimaces at the disgusting thought. "No, thanks."

The man's face falls from a lecherous grin to a deep frown that shows his true age. After a prolonged silence, Naruto scoffs and stands, deciding to wait in the parking lot. Behind him, he hears a loud slam then feels a demanding grip on his arm.

The man holds Naruto just above his elbow and jerks him around to make the blond face him. "I asked how much and you're gonna tell me." The man shoves some bills into the top of Naruto's shirt collar while trying to urge the young man back to the car.

Naruto twists his arm out of the grip and bites out, "I don't want your fucking money." The cash flutters to the ground and Naruto starts marching away again.

"Fine. Don't take it! But I'm still taking you." Again, the man makes a grab for Naruto's person, but he was not expecting a whore to fight back so hard against a john, even if he is not attracted. That is not supposed to matter in these circumstances.

Naruto's eyes narrow and he grabs the man's stiff collar, flinging him sideways onto the ground and wrenching his arm out of the man's grasp.

He looks up at Naruto surprised before scurrying off the cement and back into his family sized sedan.

Naruto releases a sigh, glad he did not have to force the man to leave. He glances down at the ground curiously. Only twenty bucks? Cheap bastard. Naruto would not even have given him a blow job for that.

Reluctantly, and quite shamefully, Naruto had at one time considered that lifestyle when things had been particularly hard. Thankfully, he just could not get over his pride to subject himself to it. He had gone so far as to consider his prices though and a quick twenty dollars was not worth much compared to his dignity. If he was going to be a whore, he would be a fucking expensive one.

Naruto steps over the cash and makes his way back to the bench. He likes that damn bench. However, before he is even halfway there, a sleek shiny vehicle stops beside him and a door clicks open. He keeps walking with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slouched forward and does not even bother to glance back. Loudly, he says in aggravation, "I'm not for sale!"

"I don't intend to pay."

His steps falter with the person's reply. Naruto turns abruptly at the familiar voice and sees Sasuke leaning over the roof of the car, watching him with a smirk. "Sasuke! Sorry. I thought you were another perv."

Sasuke's eye twitches at being called a pervert, but he lets it slide as one of Naruto's quirks.

Naruto bounds over to Sasuke's car excitedly, but stops just before he grabs the handle, backing away a couple steps slowly. He rakes his eyes from the very front of the car along the side and to the rear. He looks up at a smirking Sasuke, speechless.

The raven grins wider, mentally praising his brother. "Just get in."

The subdued roar from Sasuke starting the car engine triggers Naruto's brain to start functioning as well. He pops open the door and slides into the low seat.

Sasuke reaches over and grabs his face, pulling him closer and plants a chaste kiss over Naruto's plump lips. "So? Where are we going?"

Naruto smiles brightly and nabs one more quick peck. "The boardwalk."

Sasuke had only been to that area a few times, but each had been simply to eat, never to do anything trivial like a normal person. Sasuke smirks, amused to be acting like a regular man.

As he pulls out to drive to the coast, Naruto reaches over and grabs Sasuke's thigh seductively, massaging the dense muscle. He squeezes every now and then, applying varying degrees of pressure over the Uchiha tattoo he had tasted just last night. Each time, Sasuke pushes a little harder on the acceleration, making Naruto laugh from the sudden lurch.

Sasuke knew Naruto would use his weakness against him at some point. He just had not expect it to be taken advantage of so soon. Naruto is clearly a no-nonsense kind of man, exploiting Sasuke's sexual Achilles' heel with no discretion or warning.

Sasuke is going to enjoy him.


	11. Come

Edited some for content. Original on y!gallery.

* * *

Sasuke looks down the long line of bright lights and colorful stands. Not many people are about on a Monday night, but all the booths, funhouses and even some rides still operate.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls him down the row hurriedly. "Come with me. I want you to meet some people."

As they pass food stands and game booths Naruto slows his steps to walk beside Sasuke instead of drag him. When he stops in front of a green shop with a toad statue on one side of the entry and a slug on the other, the blond pushes aside the beaded doorway. He leads Sasuke inside and greets the owner loudly. "Tsunade! Have you missed me?"

A blonde woman lifts her head to reveal her droopy eyes and popping cleavage.

Naruto makes a face at her state, musing to himself about her already hitting the sake.

She blinks a few times and pushes the crucible away. "Naruto, you brat. After all I've done for you, you can't even stop by and say hello more often."

Naruto rubs at the back of his head. "Sorry, Gran. I've been busy."

Tsunade looks accusingly at Sasuke. "Not too busy for some things, I see."

Sasuke stops examining the small shop and turns his attention toward Tsunade. He quirks an eyebrow, amused by her sass and nods in greeting with a knowing smirk. He says nothing.

Naruto drops his hand from his hair and walks up to the counter, looking down through the glass display. "Got anything good or are you still selling cheap crap to little girls?"

Tsunade hits Naruto over the back of his head, making him smack his forehead into the case, and leans back in her chair. "I'll have you know none of it is crap. None of it is cheap either." She pauses for a minute, watching Naruto as he continues to examine the different items in the glass box. "Looking for something in particular?"

Naruto looks up and flashes his toothy smile. "No." He doesn't see it anyway. It's not really something that should be on display for just anybody to find. Nonetheless, Naruto squats down and looks into the box from the front. Just to be sure.

Tsunade watches Sasuke's eyes as they follow Naruto down and remain glued to his back. "Who's your friend?"

Sasuke's gaze shifts to Tsunade. He realizes she had been keeping an eye on him as he kept his attention on Naruto's plump behind.

Naruto bolts up but cannot quite find the words to explain what Sasuke is to him. Would Sasuke mind if Naruto called him his boyfriend? Or should he stick with friend? Maybe partner? No... Perhaps coworker? It's a lie, but she won't know. While Naruto argues with himself, he feels a slight pressure and warmth at his side.

Sasuke had moved forward to stand beside Naruto and offer his hand to Tsunade. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's escort."

A small gasp escapes Naruto and he puts his hand over the Uchiha's lips to silence him from saying anything too embarrassing. "Not my hooker! He means he's my boyfriend."

Tsunade's eyes widen, a little taken aback by the news. She grumbles about Naruto not coming to see her enough and pinches his cheek. "My baby boy's growing up so fast."

Naruto smiles at her nervously but before he can say anything, two young women walk into the small room. They pause on their way to the counter as they spot two beautiful men standing at the back of the store talking with the Wiccan woman. The girls talk quietly to each other and start giggling behind a display.

"You should head into the back. The old fart will want to see you, too."

Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and pulls him behind another curtain of beads and yells loudly, "Jiraiya!"

The man hunched over his table looks up and drops his quill. He opens his arms wide and gestures for the young man to come closer. "Naruto, my boy! What brings you here?"

Sasuke looks around the small room and sees scrolls and books stacked in piles and stuffed into shelves. Ink bottles and quills lay scattered about and Naruto bends over rather slowly in front of Sasuke to pick one up off the ground, more to tease the other than to be helpful.

Sasuke's eyes obediently follow despite knowing the blond's intentions and his own current inability to act on his desires.

Naruto places the quill on the table. "Why do you still use these old things? They have pens now with the ink inside. It's really amazing. You should try it sometime."

Jiraiya grabs another one and starts to scribble on the paper more. "I hate those things. Besides, it looks better written with a quill tip."

Naruto sighs and looks around the small storage room/office. He spots a small, pale yellow ball and take it off the bookshelf. "How do you still have this?"

Jiraiya looks up and sees Naruto holding his old toy he played with as a child when his father was still alive. "I just can't seem to get rid of it. Why don't you take it off my hands?"

Jiraiya looks at Naruto's tight grasp as he clutches the rubbery ball and sees the orange gem glinting in the light. He grabs Naruto's hand and brings it closer to his face. "Where did you find this? I haven't seen it in years. I thought Danzo would have kept it."

"Yeah, he would have, but I apparently took it with me in a box I could never get opened before."

Jiraiya twists Naruto's finger in his hand and inspects the ring his dear friend and bright student often wore. He studies Naruto's appearance and notes how remarkably similar to Minato he has become. However, the young blond then smiles from ear to ear and Jiraiya recognizes the boy's mother in him as well. "Take good care of that Naruto, it's been in your family for generations and your father treasured it very much." Jiraiya then regards the dark young man that had followed Naruto into the room. He nods in his head at Sasuke and asks, "Who's that?"

"Uhh, well, he's my... my..."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's es-"

"My boyfriend!" Naruto intercepts again. Escort sounds strange and kinda dirty. Why doesn't Sasuke realize that?

Jiraiya's eyes widen a fraction and he shakes the other man's hand to shake. Not what he expected, but nonetheless happy Naruto has somebody close again.

Relieved that his family accepted Sasuke so easily, Naruto looks around again while Jiraiya speaks with Sasuke. Naruto spies an old leather book he used to read as a child and picks it up with both hands. He brings it over to the others and places it on the table with a thump. "Look what I found."

Sasuke recognizes the details on the cover and when Naruto opens to a page depicting the large red demon fox, he knows it is another copy of the book Madara possesses. An unusual coincidence since most of Madara's books are one-of-a-kind originals written by beings like themselves. He only keeps a few from Naruto's race since they are typically flawed in information.

Naruto smiles up at Sasuke and uses a finger to skim over passages. "I used to flip through the pictures when I was little."

Wondering how Naruto got his hands on a book like this, Sasuke leans forward to look down at the image of the fox and notes the different position from the other copy. "Is this where you got your tattoo design?"

Jiraiya looks up at Sasuke and asks in a surprised voice, "How do you know about his family's tattoo?"

Sasuke meets his eyes with 'How do you think?' written across his features.

Jiraiya lowers his gaze back to the book. "Never mind."

Ignoring the awkwardness, Naruto moves on like it was never brought up. "Yeah, this is the same design, but like I said before, my father had one and his father before him."

"And his father before him and his father before him..."

Naruto looks to the old man curiously.

"This design has been painted on the Namikazes for many many generations."

...Namikaze? "Isn't your name Uzumaki?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Yeah, it's my mom's maiden name. I'll tell you about it some other time."

Sasuke looks back to the design and scrutinizes the details in the picture. "It must have been someone very skilled to recreate this as a tattoo."

Jiraiya smiles. "Thank you. I am quite talented."

Sasuke looks up with a hint of disbelief lacing his voice. "You did it?"

"That's right. I could give you a fierce one as well."

Naruto snorts. "He's already got a tattoo. Part of his family tradition, too."

Jiraiya looks at Sasuke, impressed. "Oh yeah, where?"

Naruto smiles and absentmindedly answers for the raven. "On his inner thigh."

Jiraiya looks at Naruto puzzled. "How do you know?"

Naruto freezes. His eyes widen at what he just revealed and lets out a nervous laugh.

The old man looks away again. "Never mind."

Relieved that Jiraiya does not prod for answers, Naruto points to the different Kitsune abilities and reads them out loud. "Foxfire, Seduction, Illusion, Realms, and the Kitsune Ball. I didn't even know what seduction was when I used to look through this, but I always liked the part about the Kitsune Ball." Naruto laughs happily and holds up the toy he found earlier. "I used to pretend this was my Ball."

Sasuke eyes the toy briefly before looking back to the book, planning to give the text a closer, more thorough read when he returns home.

"I want to take Sasuke to a few more places before it gets too late. We'll come back and see you guys later." Naruto stands and waves good-bye to Jiraiya as he ushers Sasuke out of the back room.

"Bye Granny. We're leaving now, but we'll be back later to pick up a few things." Naruto pushes Sasuke out through the door of beads and on toward the gaming area. He stops in front of the skee ball machine and smiles at Sasuke. "Want to play?"

"I've never done this before. Why don't you show me first?"

An unsuspecting Naruto agrees happily and puts two quarters in the machine. He bends over and bowls one ball up the alley for 500 points.

Sasuke stands directly behind Naruto, not caring about the game at all, but definitely interested in his instructor's form.

Naruto finishes the round and turns slightly to see if Sasuke wants to give it a try. He looks over his shoulder and finds Sasuke transfixed by his ass. Not surprised by the distracted Uchiha, Naruto bends down more and wiggles his hips a little just to tease the arrogant man.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction before settling back into their half-open, glazed over position.

Naruto backs up and bumps the Uchiha, only then does Sasuke tear his eyes from Naruto's rear and focus on the faintly annoyed blond.

Naruto stands up straight, faces Sasuke, and puts his hand on his hip.

Sasuke smirks and pulls Naruto toward him. He kisses Naruto on the neck, torturing himself since he would not be able to have a real taste, yet.

Naruto pushes him away gently. "Not here, bastard."

"You started it."

"You were staring. Again."

Sasuke shrugs. "I can't help myself."

Naruto looks to the right and sees one of his favorite attractions still open. He tugs on Sasuke's hand to make him move in the direction of the Mission to the Moon funhouse. "Sasuke, come with me."

Sasuke frowns, becoming rather depressed as he follows Naruto into the building.

They climb over blocks, walk along the rolling bars and through the spinning tunnel, but as Sasuke is about to crawl through the ball pit, Naruto grabs him and pulls him to another door.

"I knew someone who worked with this place. He showed me a hidden room only a few know enough about to actually find. It's kind of like a secret bonus. Here, come with me."

Naruto pulls the hidden black door open and steps into an indoor moon bounce. He jumps on the airy ground to demonstrate its spongy qualities and pulls Sasuke inside, throwing him to the cushioned floor. He shuts the door with a click that resounds through the quiet room then drops to his knees and crawls over to his man.

Sasuke is somewhat surprised by Naruto's actions, again, but this forwardness is strangely arousing.

Naruto crawls all the way up to rest between Sasuke's spread legs. He pushes Sasuke's shirt up to his neck revealing his nipples to the chilly air and latches his lips on to one while he holds Sasuke's other pectoral in his hand and massages the fine muscle.

Sasuke moans under Naruto's treatment and reaches around Naruto's body where he pushes the aggressor's shirt up along his back, long fingers gliding across the heated flesh and allowing the fox demon to appear. Sasuke brushes his hands over the animal and Naruto looks up at him, his eyes shining orange.

Naruto pinches Sasuke's nipple just hard enough to make him gasp, then dives into the open cavern with his tongue leading the way. His hand slides down Sasuke's side and he feels the body under him shiver and jerk away. Naruto smiles into the kiss and while maintaining contact, he says, "Someone's ticklish."

A disgruntled Sasuke responds, "Never was before."

Naruto pulls away from the kiss. "It's just me again?"

"Seems that way."

At the time, Sasuke is incapable of knowing just how happy that makes Naruto. The blond does not show his joy except for a devilish smile, but to hear that he alone could cause such responses from the man he is falling hard for makes his heart flutter and his body ache to be connected with Sasuke.

The raven takes advantage of Naruto's triumphant pause and rolls over so that he is on top and in his favorite position. Sasuke grounds down into Naruto's pelvis and receives a choked moan in return. He lifts Naruto's shirt over his head and moves down slowly, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his navel.

Sasuke sits back on his calves and pulls Naruto close to him so that his rear is on Sasuke's thighs. He looks into Naruto's orange eyes as he strokes the blond's legs and kneads his butt. Sasuke releases a hum of satisfaction and undoes the buttons on Naruto's pants, wanting to have more.

Naruto arches off the bouncy floor and when he relaxes back down, he feels Sasuke's own growing problem nudging his ass. Naruto brings his hands up and roughly pushes the accumulated sweat and hair out of his face. He pants hard while watching Sasuke tongue him.

Sasuke pulls off, allowing Naruto to see himself drooling hot sticky liquid that pearls as it slides down only to be stopped by Sasuke's firm hand. Sasuke stands up on the soft floor and looks down on a flushed and panting Naruto. He takes his time admiring his perfect, godly beauty, unabashedly exposed and wanting.

Sasuke undoes his own belt and fly in a hurry. Never had he desired a person so desperately. "Turn over."

Without thinking, Naruto rolls onto his stomach, the large fox eyeing Sasuke through the blue lighting.

Sasuke lays back down over Naruto with his legs between Naruto's spread ones and his weight supported by his forearm by Naruto's head. One hand loosely strokes the blond's smooth neck as the other goes down past Naruto's waist and grabs a pulsing appendage. Sasuke leans forward and gently nips at Naruto's shoulder.

Finally freed from his Sasuke-induced haze, Naruto manages to speak through his heavy breathing. "Wait. Sasuke, don't."

Confused, and upset at being confused, Sasuke looks at Naruto's turned face.

"We can't, you know, go all out in here."

Sasuke licks the rim of Naruto's ear and begins to sing. "Heaven Lies beyond this Portal."

Naruto relaxes and turns back to lie his head on the vinyl, puffy floor. He just cannot help himself when Sasuke starts to sing. Such a sensual voice and that particular song really highlights it. Maybe they can go a little ways. Not all the way, but some.

The song may not work to its fullest, but it does have some some affect on the blond. Sasuke draws back and lifts his hips away from Naruto's body.

Naruto is about to protest to the loss of contact but then he feels Sasuke ground hard into his clothed rear. Naruto grunts and scratches at the floor that completely gives way under the assault.

Sasuke rubs against him one more time then pulls back and thrusts forward, eliciting a broken gasp from Naruto. The young blond is at the mercy of the raven above him. He would not stop Sasuke even if he wanted to.

Naruto again claws at the floor which allots him nothing to hold onto as Sasuke pounds against his luscious ass. Naruto breaths heavily and as the Uchiha picks up his pace Naruto gasps and moans. He will not be able to withstand this charade of a fuck for long, already feeling the need to release from the rough humping.

Sasuke can feel how badly Naruto wants climax. Hell, he wants it, too. But can they reach it with just this? Just this skirting, glimpsing, barely satisfying romp? He continues to grind against Naruto, jolting the pliable body hard and pushing it deep into the airy surface.

Naruto arches off the soft floor and gets on all fours, the loose pants beginning to fall over the tan globes and reveal a bit a ass cleavage.

Sasuke is prompt in taking advantage of the new position. He gets a firmer grip on Naruto's hip and pulls the clothing down to his thighs. Sasuke brings his hand up and ghosts it across the small of Naruto's bare back. He watches the fox dance with his movements, its tails seeming to move in different directions as Naruto's back contorts with Sasuke's onslaught. Eyes stare back at Sasuke with a piercing gaze that follows his every move.

Sasuke continues pleasuring Naruto, and after some added stimulation, he orgasms groaning Sasuke's name. Hearing his lover beneath him call out to him in the moment of ecstasy sparks a reaction deep within Sasuke. His mind races, his body tingles and his heart clutches tightly, sending him toppling over the edge.

Sasuke pulls Naruto's body up against his chest as he falls back against a nearby wall. Sasuke takes his Naruto covered hand to his mouth and licks what still clings to it.

Naruto rests against a strong chest and looks at the mess they left. He then looks down at himself expecting sticky residue but sees that Sasuke had kept him clean by aiming at the ground. Naruto smiles and leans his head back on a solid shoulder. It was the first time Sasuke came with him.

After some basking time they stand up and fix each other's clothes and tuck themselves away. Naruto plants a passionate kiss on Sasuke's rosy lips and holds his hand to lead him out. When Naruto opens the door, two young boys are standing there, ready to play in the bouncy room. But Naruto cannot let them go in there after that.

"Sorry, boys. This room is closed right now. For cleaning." Naruto sweeps past them and hurries to get out of the funhouse.

One boy peeks in and is hit by a startling, pungent scent. "It smells kind of weird in there."

"Let me see. You're right. It smells like my brother's room."


	12. Family Meetings

Sasuke and Naruto bolt from the funhouse, jogging to a bench near the shore where they stop to rest. Naruto pants and laughs at the same time as he wipes the budding tears from the corners of his eyes. He glances at the man sitting beside him who calmly looks out over the water, black eyes reflecting the up-turned crescent moon.

Naruto glides his hand over Sasuke's leg and grabs the pale hand in a soft hold. He snuggles closer and comfortably lays his head on Sasuke's shoulder. All of sudden, his stomach growls, drawing Sasuke's attention to Naruto's embarrassed countenance. "I'm a little hungry. How about you?"

Sasuke nuzzles Naruto's temple, nipping lightly at his ear. "I could eat something... but what do you want?"

Naruto cranes his neck to look back at the flashing signs advertising different foods. "Umm, I want a corn dog."

A small smirk pulls at Sasuke's lips due to his personal experience with Naruto's skills of taking long objects into his mouth. "Stay here. I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

Already on the other side of the bench and walking to the strip, Sasuke replies, "I'll be back in a minute."

"OK. Don't forget the ketchup. And the mustard," Naruto calls after him, leaning over the back wooden planks.

Naruto turns to face the water again and stretches out over the seat with his legs spread apart and arms laying across the back. He lets his head loll backwards and closes his eyes as wide smile grows on his face. He likes Sasuke a lot. Like a lot a lot. Naruto sees a shadow cross by him, blocking the little light from the moon.

"That was really fast Sa- Oh." He looks up to see a large figure standing in front of him. That's not Sasuke.

Two other people walk around from either side of the bench and stand next to the first. The man in the middle speaks, but not to Naruto. "What do you think?"

The only female responds, "He's cute. I'd screw him."

The man to the right adds, as if Naruto is not even there, "Too bad, Kin. You miss out on this one."

"What? Why do you say that, Zaku?"

"Didn't you see that other guy just leave? What do you think they were doing?"

"So, he's a queer. Big deal." Kin steps in between Naruto's legs and kneels down, rubbing her hands over his thighs to provoke the blond. "That doesn't matter much to me."

Sasuke turns away from the vendor about to return to Naruto, but he sees a few strange people surrounding his companion. Rather than jump in to rescue Naruto, he stands next to a light post and watches. Naruto is plenty capable of handling himself and it excites Sasuke to see him in that mood.

Naruto sits upright on the bench, but Kin's body prevents him from closing his legs. Naruto's mind rapidly flicks through different scenarios. Finally, he grins at the young woman with her face almost in his crotch. "Well, you are really pretty. I could make an exception."

Kin stumbles over her tongue for a moment. No one ever responds that way. What is she supposed to do with that? As she stares at him in befuddlement, she loses herself in his bright eyes that break through the darkness and shine preternaturally.

Naruto grabs her chin gently between with his fingers and slowly stands from the seat.

She has no reaction except to follow willingly with him as he rises.

He tightens his grip and pulls the girl forward sharply to fractions of an inch from his mouth, jolting her from the stupor. "But not today."

She blinks a few times trying to comprehend the words luckily passing through those plump lips.

"Besides, Sasuke is way prettier." He jerks her chin to the side, away from his face.

She trips over her own feet and falls into Zaku. They tumble to the ground in a confused bundle. The only one left standing pulls his hand back to deck Naruto, intending to damage his alluring features.

However, the blond quickly falls back into the chair and the swing goes over his head. Naruto kicks his leg up and nails the guy in the balls. He drops to his knees and Zaku, now on his feet, shouts, "Dosu!" before lunging at Naruto. "You little bit-"

Zaku's assault is cut off by a pale hand tightly restraining his wrist.

Naruto's eyes follow the long pale column, and he smiles at the person attached. "Sasuke, you took too long."

"Here." Sasuke passes the food to Naruto, who happily starts to eat the batter fried dog off the stick.

Zaku lets out a gasp as Sasuke's grip intensifies. The pressure builds and Zaku slumps as the pain consumes him.

Naruto watches the scene and cannot help but feel rather anxious and excited.

Sasuke twists the arm back behind Zaku at an awkward angle, his blood getting the best of him as he allows it to dictate his actions. With an evil smirk gracing his beautifully fair face, Sasuke swiftly wrenches the limb back, resulting in a resounding crack and a shrill yell.

Sasuke releases the limp appendage with a devious glint in his eye. He looks to Naruto whose expression clearly displays his surprise with eyes fully open and mouth agape. Shit. Now he's scared.

Naruto looks from the whining, squirming mass to his date illuminated by the moon behind him, giving him the appearance of an ethereal being. Naruto licks his lips, meat on a stick forgotten, and says, "You are so hot right now."

Naruto regains control of his features, aligning his lips in a sinful smirk and dropping his eyelids into a lustful, partially closed position. He stands slowly and slinks flush against Sasuke's body, roughly grabbing his collar and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. They remain locked until Naruto has had his fill and he releases a slightly disoriented Sasuke.

Naruto smiles wide at the bewildered expression and notices movement over Sasuke's left shoulder. He pulls his boyfriend to the side, throwing him onto the bench, and stops a small knife from penetrating Sasuke's flesh with the sturdy stick from his corn dog.

Kin drops the blade in the sand and backs away slowly. She turns and runs down the beach, not wanting to face either man alone.

Sasuke pulls Naruto to sit in his lap and embraces him. With his arms wrapped around the blond's waist and his lips kissing along Naruto's neck, Sasuke desires more than ever to possess this man.

Naruto reaches back and strokes Sasuke's velvety black hair. "Let's go. Most of the stands are closing now."

Sasuke releases him and Naruto takes the last bite off the stick. The couple starts walking back up to the main area, but Naruto suddenly yelps, "Oww! Damn it." He sticks his finger in his mouth and sighs. When he pulls it back out of his mouth, he finds swatches of blood and explains, "I bit my tongue."

Sasuke chuckles. He lifts Naruto's chin with one slender finger so that he can more easily access full lips. "Let me help you with that."

Sasuke delves his tongue into Naruto's mouth and tastes the warm blood that had begun to pool in the cavern. He moans at the intoxicating flavor and sucks the muscle into his own mouth, pulling Naruto even closer to him. He milks Naruto's tongue by stroking, massaging and caressing it with his own until no more blood oozes from the organ. Sasuke pushes it back into Naruto and explores his mouth, searching for any stray traces. Satisfied that he got everything, Sasuke breaks the kiss.

Naruto staggers and gulps for air. "Whoa. For a second, I wasn't sure if you were going to give it back to me."

Sasuke licks his lips. "Hn, neither was I."

Naruto tilts his head in confusion and his lips purse. "Sasuke? Your eyes... they look different."

Sasuke temporarily panics and looks away immediately. "It must be the lighting. Let's head back to Tsunade before she closes."

Sasuke keeps his eyes averted and Naruto keeps trying to see them for the entire trek back to the small shop. As neither pays attention to where they step, they almost walk into a dark-haired man, but Naruto stops suddenly and holds Sasuke back. "Heh, sorry."

"No harm done."

Sasuke recognizes that voice and looks up to see Madara. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke." Naruto glares at him with a sour face for being so rude.

"I was just looking around. Itachi mentioned you had gone again and- Oh, pardon my manners," he focuses his attention back on Naruto, "I'm Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle."

Naruto graciously takes the offered hand in greeting. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Madara rolls the tanned hand over to present the gold jewelry. "Naruto, what a lovely ring. Looks like a finely cut Imperial Topaz to me. A true treasure. Where ever did you get it?"

"It's been in my family for a long time. I actually just found it the other day. Did you say it's a topaz? I've been wondering what the stone is."

An annoyed Sasuke makes eye contact with Madara and realizes he has been found out by the older man. "Naruto, why don't you go ahead to Tsunade. I'm going to talk with my... uncle."

Naruto nods. "Alright. Nice to meet you, Madara."

"Likewise, Naruto. Hope to see you soon."

Once Naruto disappears into the shop, Sasuke glares at the older man. "Why are you really here?"

"I thought you were going to get the ring. Seems I was half right."

Sasuke glares and nearly snarls. "Leave Naruto alone."

"I will, but you've got to get him to let me borrow it when you bring him back to the mansion."

"I never said I would do such a thing."

"Sasuke, you of all people wouldn't spare a glance at anyone unless you had plans. And now you're escorting him around town. It's very cute really."

Sasuke sneers at the patronization. "How much does Itachi know?"

"He is aware of the child, but that's about all."

"If you even want to see that ring again, you won't tell him anything else."

Madara responds with his own knowing Uchiha smirk. "What else is there to tell?"

Sasuke remains silent and Madara takes his leave with a slight nod.

* * *

"Granny, are you still here?"

Tsunade comes from the back room. "Hey, brat. I'm just getting ready to close. Here. Your toy."

Naruto catches the ball tossed to him with a pout. "It's not a toy."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"A... memento."

"Right. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He ran into his uncle and they're talking outside." Naruto turns and tries to see the two men through the beads at the entrance. "Well, I'll see you later. Tell Jiraiya bye for me. I'll stop by again soon."

"Wait. Take this, too." Tsunade reaches into her bosom and withdraws a special treasure.

Naruto recognizes the black vile instantly. It is the substance he searched for earlier but did not want to tell Tsunade. "Heh, what's this for?"

"Don't give me that. You know damn well what it's for."

He swallows hard. "But Granny, I don't..."

"Take it."

"But..."

"I said take it. You're lucky I'm giving it to you for free."

Naruto scratches the back of his head and laughs quietly. "You were really going to charge me?"

"Of course. Now, show him what a Namikaze is made of and let me know how this mix works out."

Naruto blushes deeper. She was always so open about this kind of stuff. He nods and walks out the front, beads rattling behind him.

Jiraiya emerges from the back, wiping his ink stained hands on a handkerchief. "Did you give him what I think you gave him."

Tsunade smiles. She puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses her husband on his ruddy nose. "Sure did."

Jiraiya sighs. "I don't think they really need any help."

"Doesn't matter. It's good for some fun and Naruto knows how to use it."

"He does? Since when?"

"Jiraiya, he's not the boy you used to chase around the yard anymore. Accept it."

The white-haired man groans. Being around Naruto again was like a flash from the past, from happier times. "What do you think about his boyfriend?"

"Sasuke? He seems alright. A bit odd, but we know fully well Naruto isn't exactly normal."

"Do you think he's got some, too?"

"I don't know, but there is definitely something different about him."

* * *

Naruto approaches Sasuke and sees Madara already walking away. He slinks his arm under Sasuke's and asks, "Ready to go now?"

A grunt in reply is all Sasuke gives as he begins walking.

The drive back to Naruto's apartment is calm and relaxing. No playful gropes or sultry looks, just two softly held hands and the occasional peck on each other's fingers. When they reach the building, Sasuke stops next to the curb, but he is not ready to release Naruto just yet. Sasuke leans over and Naruto meets him halfway for a goodnight kiss. "I'll let you go for now, but I'll see you at work later"

Naruto beams at the promise and quickly kisses Sasuke cheek one more time. As he is about to step out of the car, he remembers a small detail and turns back around, finding Sasuke already staring at his ass. "You left your belt here last time. I'll bring-"

Sasuke turns off the car and says, "I'll come up and get it."

Naruto takes Sasuke's hand on the sidewalk and leads him up the flights of stairs to the small apartment. He pulls Sasuke inside and tosses keys onto the scratched dining table. "Hang on. Let me find where I put it."

Sasuke moves through the kitchen area in a couple long strides and stands in the doorway to the bedroom, watching Naruto every time he bends down to look for the leather strap on the floor.

Naruto bolts up after pulling it out from under the dresser. He had been everywhere this afternoon trying to get ready and carelessly knocked it under there. He tosses it around Sasuke's neck and uses it to pull him down for another kiss. He snakes a free hand between Sasuke's legs, feigning a go at the eager organ in order to squeeze Sasuke's thigh over the little spot that makes him groan. Naruto already has its location memorized.

Sasuke breaks the kiss with a loud gasp and growls angrily. He reaches around and squeezes Naruto's butt unsparingly hard, making the smaller man lift off the floor and climb on Sasuke's chest while moaning. Sasuke looks down into somewhat bashful eyes and raises an elegant eyebrow. It was payback, not pleasure. "Masochist."

"N- Uhm, maybe a little." Naruto smiles wide and Sasuke gets another handful before releasing Naruto to rub his sore bum as the assailant casually walks to the door. "Sadist!"

Sasuke calls over his shoulder, "Absolutely."

Just as Sasuke is just walking out, Naruto runs to him and wraps his arms around Sasuke's chest. Naruto licks his ear and asks sultrily, "Promise?"

Sasuke chuckles and pets Naruto's head by his ear. He catches the quiet whimper Naruto meekly releases and turns in the embrace. "What was that?"

Naruto looks away to the loud clanking refrigerator in the corner. "Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing." Sasuke combs his fingers through Naruto's hair again and a more subdued moan escapes.

"It just feel good when you do that."

"Hn, duly noted." He kisses Naruto's head and leaves casually, the leather belt in his hand giving him all sorts of ideas.

Naruto watches Sasuke walk away, but when he disappears down the stairwell, Naruto glances down the hall and sees the whore a couple doors down had been watching. He waves to her, taking notice of her presence, and heads back inside to sleep before going to work at the bar again. Hopefully he could survive until Sasuke arrived since he would be working with Tayuya.

* * *

A redhead behind the bar wipes down the counter where the last drunk occupant had knocked over his beer. He wrings the rag out into the waste bucket and when he turns around he is face-to-face with the long-haired brunette from the other night. He stares uncaringly at him for a moment then begins to walk away.

"Wait. Aren't you going to say anything. Our last encounter didn't go so well."

Gaara turns slightly and glances out the side of his eye. He stalks back to his previous spot and leans in to say quietly to Neji in his low husky voice, "I got what I wanted out of it," then he leaves more determinedly.

Neji stays in the same seat for another ten minutes before he asks Gaara to make him a drink. The bartender mixes it quickly and goes to put it on the counter, but Neji clasps his hands around the glass and Gaara's hand to prevent the fiery redhead from escaping. "When do you get off?"

Gaara rolls his eyes and tries to pull his hand from Neji's hold. Gaara looks down to where he is held, surprised the man's grip can still detain him. It is firm and tight, but gentle enough to be non-threatening. Gaara becomes slightly interested and it shows in his eyes even when his face remains impassive.

Neji sees the spark and releases Gaara, but the barkeep stays put, thinking to himself for a moment. "Three."

A simple, straight answer that spoke poetry to Neji. "I'll wait then."

Gaara looks at him for a bit, then nods and goes back to work.

Tayuya watched the exchange from across the room and feels her wrath boil. Now the real psycho catches the only other handsome man to step foot in this shit hole. She curses aloud, but soothes herself by relishing in tomorrow's plan.


	13. Opportunity

Immediately upon setting his foot to the pavement of the garage, Sasuke is ambushed by Sakura with a bombardment of questions.

"Where did you go? What did you do? Who were you with? Can I go with you next time?"

Sasuke calmly steps around her and into their home. However, she follows him through the passageways and upstairs, yammering the entire time while he does his best to ignore her. Unfortunately, the girl seems to have developed an immunity to his frigidity over the years.

Sasuke stops at his bedroom door and finally turns to acknowledge her before going inside. "Who told you?"

"Your brother." She shrinks back and twiddles her thumbs at her waist, not looking directly at the man.

Sasuke growls and narrows his eyes. He walks into his room and shuts the door in her face even though his childhood acquaintance is in the middle of her next inquiry. Sasuke looks around the spacious room and his eyes settle on the lone chair in the middle of the floor. He steps forward and retrieves his version of the book on demons. Scrolling to the section Naruto skimmed earlier in the small store, Sasuke reads it for himself.

"Foxfire

By rubbing their tails together, kitsunes can make lightning or fire. Kitsunes can create lanterns by producing small balls of fire to float around them to guide their way. This fire can be used as a weapon, or as a toy.

"Kitsune Seduction

A form of mind control. By using its tails in a swaying manner, or by meeting the gaze of a target, the kitsune is capable of taking over his mind. While under the control of the kitsune, the victim sees, thinks, and lives in a world designed by the kitsune, all inside the target's mind. The target is controlled until someone outside breaks the magic the kitsune is using.

"Illusion

To kitsunes, their illusions are reality. What they make, for them, and for others, is as real as anything found or crafted in nature. Anything that a kitsune builds or transforms, becomes what the kitsune desired. A kitsune can make people, animals, and objects, which cannot be distinguished from the real thing. The more kitsunes team up to make things, the more can be made.

"The Kitsune's Ball

A typically small white ball. It does not appear to have any powers in itself. The kitsunes guard this ball closely, and if a person can get his hands on one, he can have a kitsune promise to aid him. Most kitsunes use the ball just like it appears: A normal children's toy. One theory, though, is that kitsunes places a portion of their power into this item, while possessing mortals, or while in human form.

"Interesting. They seem to be playful yet cunning beings. Quite like Naruto himself."

As Sasuke is putting the book back in its hiding place he hears a knock on the door. He fixes the area to appear as if nothing had been disturbed and answers the summons.

Sakura stands on the other side in her pink lacy nightgown. "Sasuke, tell me what is happening. You don't look as if you've eaten in a while." She shifts her scant clothing to reveal more flesh from her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

Sasuke is tempted to accept her generous offer but the prospect of Naruto is too great a goal. Naruto would be his soon and he would be able to take freely from the blond man. He musters up all his reserved civility and turns Sakura away, trying to be as cordial as an Uchiha could be.

Even though he has know Sakura most of his life, the girl is, to put it bluntly, annoying. Substantially more so after she came of age and realized Sasuke's position and the possibilities arising from her closeness with him.

He closes the door while she still stands before him and decides to rest earlier than usual so that he would see his boyfriend sooner. Is that the proper term? It feels almost strange to even think it.

* * *

Naruto brings another handful of orders to Tayuya who looks at him with disgust and turns her back on him. Her attitude is nothing new. Naruto knows quite well what she thinks of him and he could not care less because he makes it clear what he thinks of her.

Tayuya all but slams the glasses down, sloshing the alcohol over the rims, and barks, "Take 'em, Fag."

Naruto smiles with faux sweetness and replies, "Thanks, Bitch."

He totes the loaded tray to the other side of the room where a small group of local thieves gathered to swap stories and show off. He passes out the drinks but when he turns around he almost bumps into a tall, longhaired man. "Sorry. 'Scuse me."

The man looks down and Naruto feels chills course through his body. Luckily, the mysterious stranger keeps walking without a confrontation.

Naruto watches him go into Orochimaru's office. They speak briefly, then Orochimaru looks straight at Naruto and pulls the blinds over the indoor window closed. Naruto brushes it off and goes to the bar where he leans over the edge searching for the jar of cherries.

He feels a hand swipe slowly over the tight jeans, now part of his mandatory uniform, and across his ass. He clenches his fist, ready to strike the cretin touching him so intimately, especially now that he is involved with someone.

The people in the bar stop and watch, fearing for the man that dare make such a bold move on everyone's favorite bartender.

Naruto turns his head slowly, eyes narrowed dangerously, and finds a smirking face on the stool next to where he stands.

Sasuke pulls his hand back, as if to swing it towards Naruto's round behind cuddled tightly in the throughly worn pants.

Before he makes contact Naruto puts on a serious face and says, "Don't you dare." His expression softens immediately and Naruto bites his tongue playfully. "At least not here."

Sasuke drops his hand mid-stroke and hooks one of his fingers into a belt loop at Naruto's waist, pulling the man toward him to stand between his legs. He holds Naruto loosely with his hands on the blond's hips and his eyes level with Naruto's chest. "Miss me?"

Naruto leans down with his arms over Sasuke's shoulders and kisses him lightly on the lips. "You have no idea."

Sasuke's hand slides over the firm globes and squeezes.

Naruto lurches out of his hold. "You'll pay for that later."

Sasuke nods once and replies, "Hn, I look forward to it."

Out of habit, Naruto's eyes shift to the small white and black clock over Sasuke's head and he calls to Tayuya, "Hey! Time to switch."

She looks up from the register and glares at her loud coworker.

Naruto raises his wrist and points to his new watch. "It's one already."

Tayuya throws the bar towel on the counter and walks past the couple. She steals a glance at Sasuke, but he does not even look her way, his eyes firmly glued to Naruto.

"Is that the watch I gave you? You actually wear it?"

"Of course. Why'd you give it to me anyway?"

"Because you didn't have one." Sasuke leaves out the fact that he also really wanted to scare the prostitute.

"I like it. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my father's."

"You gave me your dad's watch? I can't keep it." Naruto quickly begins to unbuckle the clasp.

Sasuke puts his hand over Naruto's to stop him. "Yes, you can." He fastens it back to Naruto's wrist and sees that he is not wearing that damned item. "Where's your father's ring."

"At home." Naruto gropes the air in front of Sasuke. "I work with my hands too much. I didn't want to scratch it."

Sasuke tries his best to keep his face more or less impassive despite his elation. Passing on this chance would almost be a crime. Without the ring, Sasuke muses, Naruto will definitely fall under the enchantment and finally become his.

Tayuya slams the tray on the counter and yells at Naruto to get back to work.

He grumpily growls at the abrasive woman and returns behind the bar to make the drink orders she left. Naruto mixes a Vampire's Kiss for Sasuke which he drinks leisurely while watching his lover work.

As Naruto collects different bottles of liquor to mix at the other end of the bar, one of the customers sits on the stool beside Sasuke.

"Are you and Naruto together?"

Sasuke grunts in response to the man that dares to try and start a conversation about what does not belong to him.

"You're a lucky man. He never once accepted any of the advances from anyone here. Not even the rich gangsters that dress as nice as you. We all started to fear he actually may be straight. And that stunt you pulled when you came up behind him...that once cost a man his hand."

Sasuke takes another sip and pretends to completely ignore the man while truly listening closely. Anything about Naruto is attention worthy.

Naruto stops in front of the two men and places the bottles on the lower, secondary counter. "Genma, are you bothering Sasuke with your ridiculous stories?"

The con artist swings his beer bottle around and says jovially, "Of course not. We were just talking about you."

"Sure. From what I know, Sasuke wasn't doing much talking. And anything you spew is usually blown out of proportion."

"Nah, I only spice it up a bit. Besides, any story about you doesn't need exaggeration."

"Oh really. What did you tell him?" Naruto puts his hands on his hips, hoping Genma is not referring to the things that come to Naruto's mind. The man shouldn't know much about those times anyway.

"Just that we all were beginning to worry you might really be straight. And that the last time someone touched your ass, you slashed off his hand with a steak knife."

Naruto's expression turns grave with the patron's divulgence of his actions and he smiles embarrassedly. He gives the man's bottle a shove to push it closer to him. "Genma, take your drink and leave Sasuke alone."

The amicable lowlife shrugs his shoulders and shouts out to his buddies across the bar, "He is Naruto's boyfriend!"

A collective groan fills the bar until Tayuya yells at the lot of them, "Shut the fuck up!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto expectantly with one curiously raised brow.

"It wasn't a hand. More like a finger. And he did a whole lot more than just touch my ass."

Sasuke gestures for Naruto to lean closer. He grabs Naruto's jaw and kisses him fiercely, biting his lower lip as he pulls away. "I don't care if it was his whole arm. No one is allowed to touch you but me. Besides, you're sexy when you fight back."

Naruto sighs, amused and relived by Sasuke's strangeness sometimes. "You've only seen me fight once, and it really wasn't much of a match."

"No. I've seen one other time, too."

Naruto looks puzzled, not remembering any other time when Sasuke was around. "When?"

"It was when you fought against four of them."

Naruto still appears confused. He laughs half-heartedly and asks, "When exactly was this?"

Sasuke frowns, thinking perhaps the blond has had similar predicaments multiple times. "When you stabbed a man to the fence by his hand. And bit the hell out of another one."

Realization visibly spreads across Naruto's face. He coughs to clear his throat and rubs the back of his head, a habit for when he is unsure of the situation. "You saw that?"

"Yes, and you were amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Naruto smiles and licks Sasuke lightly over his lips. He says in a low, hushed voice, "You left me hanging last night. I expect you to take responsibility."

"Hn. Will do." Sasuke turns his face and nips at Naruto's jaw.

Naruto backs away smiling and returns to work before Tayuya yells at him again, leaving Sasuke half-mast as he thinks of all the things he wants to do with his Naruto later.

The silver-haired man walks out of Orochimaru's office and makes eye contact with the Uchiha. They hold the stare until the mysterious man grins knowingly and exits the bar.

Orochimaru comes out of his office wearing a frown. He stares at Naruto for a few seconds then goes back in and shuts the door.

Sasuke turns back to his drink, glaring at the red liquid and knowing that something is definitely wrong if that man was in Naruto's bar.


	14. Dances

The night goes quickly with Sasuke's ever commanding presence distracting Naruto and occupying his spurts of free time. Naruto took every chance he got to talk with Sasuke and sit in his lap while they kissed, providing a good show to the men and women in the bar.

Tayuya had been extra bitchy tonight, but when Sasuke shot her with a hard glare, she stopped speaking to Naruto and took it out on the customers instead.

She prematurely kicks everyone out and makes to exit with the wave of people, only glancing back once at the couple as Naruto continues to talk happily and his guard dog just sits and listens with slightly upturned lips. A devious smile crosses her face in anticipation as she leaves to join the others.

Orochimaru peeks his head out of his office to see that Naruto and the dark-haired beauty are the only ones left. "Naruto, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"This can't be good," he mumbles to Sasuke. Naruto walks over cautiously, jokingly saying to ease his own nerves, "Only if you're not going to make me wear something tighter." He enters the sectioned off space, but stands close to the open doorway.

The pub owner speaks in a hushed voice, but Naruto screeches loudly into the empty room, "What! Why?"

Orochimaru glances at Sasuke through the window but continues his conversation with Naruto and hands him a closed envelope.

Naruto trudges back over to Sasuke with shocked eyes and an open mouth. He slumps onto the barstool next to Sasuke and his surprise slowly morphs into anger.

Sasuke leans over to get a better view of at his face and asks, "What happened?"

Naruto grits his teeth and his eyes narrow as he stares unblinkingly at an empty bottle. "I just got fired."

"What for?"

"He wouldn't give me a straight answer, just that there were complaints. But if anything, I bring in the fucking business." Naruto puts his elbows on the counter, supporting his head with his hands up near his temples. He stares wide-eyed at the wooden surface momentarily lost in thought. He's had this job for almost six years, how could that asshole just up and fire him? "Sasuke, what am I supposed to do now? I need this job."

Orochimaru leaves through the front door quickly, not wanting a confrontation with the short-tempered blond or his equally dangerous boyfriend.

Sasuke indifferently watches him exit then turns back to Naruto. "No problem."

Naruto looks at the other crossly. "Yes, Sasuke. Big problem."

But Sasuke maintains calmly, "No. I have more than I can manage. I'll help."

"Yeah, right. Am I going to live with you, too?"

"If you want."

Naruto looks at Sasuke and sees no mocking smirk nor devilish eyes. "You're serious?"

"Of course."

Naruto drops his hands and sits up straight in the seat. "Are you asking me to move in with you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I suppose I am."

Naruto leans forward and kisses Sasuke deeply, almost pushing them to lie down across the row of stools. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"No problem," he replies slightly dazed. Slowly coming out of the Naruto-induced haze, Sasuke can only admonish himself. Why the hell did he do that?

Relieved, Naruto pulls Sasuke up and together they exit the bar for the last time.

While walking down the barely lit street, Naruto opens the envelope Orochimaru gave him.

"What is it?"

Naruto pulls out a serrated steak knife and laughs.

Sasuke looks on, slightly concerned.

Naruto continues his mirthful laughter, looking truly maniacal while holding the weapon. "I think it's my severance pay."

"Why would he give you that?"

"I used to keep it in my waiter's pouch in case someone tried anything."

"Is it the one that took off the man's finger?"

"Sure is. Uhm, actually, it was two fingers."

Sasuke looks down at him skeptically. "Are you sure it wasn't three?"

Naruto hesitates. He sheepishly smiles up at Sasuke. "Two and a half."

Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto while brushing his fingers through blond locks and coming around to rub the scarred cheek with the pad of his thumb. Hearing stories about Naruto's vicious and unmerciful side of his complex disposition continuous to appeal to Sasuke's own violent and Mephistophelean nature. To find such a kindred spirit in a person so different from himself is vexing to Sasuke, but he has made up his mind. He badly wants to keep Naruto.

"You've been unusually touchy, Sasuke."

Sasuke slides his hand down from Naruto's cheek. He grazes it slowly, caressingly around Naruto's neck and diagonally across his hard torso.

Naruto visibly shivers under the gentleness of the loving stroke. He gazes up into Sasuke's purely black eyes in which he sees his reflection as if looking in a mirror. The tender and endearing eyes of the man he loves consume his being while maintaining the visual connection.

Sasuke kisses Naruto just behind his ear softly and pulls him close with an arm around his waist. He says in his deep, sensual voice, "You are mine tonight, Naruto."

Naruto almost melts, but they manage to continue walking to the blond's home. About halfway to the apartment, several men stand in a row blocking their route along the sidewalk. The pair angle their path across the street to go around them, but the line mimics their movements.

Naruto releases an annoyed sigh. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," echoes from behind the couple.

They turn around to see a gang gathered around the silver-haired man from the bar. He glances at Naruto then fixes his gaze on his dark and imposing partner. "Nice to see you again, Uchiha."

Naruto looks up at his boyfriend questioningly.

"The feeling is not mutual, I assure you, Kimimaro."

"You always were such a haughty child. How's your brother? Bored as usual?"

Naruto tugs on Sasuke's sleeve. "Who is that?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto, not quite able to describe what the other man is without revealing too much.

Kimimaro takes advantage of the pause and interjects. "I'm the leader of this little group and a old, old friend of Sasuke's."

Naruto looks at the people standing around the man and is surprised to find a few familiar faces. There is the group from the boardwalk: The longhaired girl who tried to seduce him, the guy he kneed in the balls, and the person Sasuke dealt with is the same one with a sling supporting his arm. Naruto also sees Kidomaru stepping through the crowd with a bandage around his head. Then Naruto spots someone he honestly did not expect: Tayuya, with an evil grin.

Naruto narrows his eyes and mumbles under his breath, "What a bitch."

Kimimaro speaks again. "Some of my men have been missing for a few days now. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? A big guy and a set of twins."

Naruto intakes a sharp, quiet breath as he recalls the fight he had with Kidomaru and his group a couple days prior.

Sasuke speaks up in Naruto's defense. "I got rid of them."

Kimimaro looks from Naruto back to Sasuke. "Why are you protecting him, Sasuke? Hmm, the great Uchiha tamed by a mere human."

...Human?

Sasuke's eyes fade blood red as his anger rises. That exiled bastard could ruin everything.

Kimimaro steps forward and pulls a long white rod seemingly from his back pocket. He makes a small gesture and the gang rushes toward the pair.

Naruto whips out his knife and stabs someone in the shin who tried to kick him in the head.

Kimimaro stands back and watches as Naruto and Sasuke easily dispose of most of his subordinates. The worthless slime. They cannot even hold their own in an unbalanced brawl.

Kidomaru takes a swipe at Naruto but gets kicked in the gut and tumbles back into a cluster of people.

Tayuya attempts to strike Naruto over the head with a thin metal pipe, but his boyfriend blocks the attack with his bare arm, showing no sign of pain. She looks into his red eyes and stumbles backwards, stricken with fear. He hisses at her, bearing his large teeth and she finally understands what her boss had meant when warning the group about the raven. The boss knew all along, but he still wanted them to fight him.

She looks at Naruto as he calmly turns back around after whipping the blood from his weapon and leaving a line of splattered red splotches on the cement. She gasps at his orange eyes glowing under the street lamp. What are these people?

They dance with each other in an intense flurry of movements. Kicking, punching, breaking, slicing, and every so often kissing with blood splashed faces. A demon and the devil move together in a vicious waltz of rhythmic strikes. Time seems to slow for the two and few attacks make contact with their bodies.

Sasuke pets Naruto's face during a kiss, leaving four red trails on his tan cheek.

The blond merely smiles back when he pulls away to bury his fist in someone's nose.

Tayuya sits on her ass, entranced and unable to move from the hard ground.

Kimimaro walks up behind her. "Beautiful, aren't they? I thought he was an ordinary human being, but I was obviously mistaken." Kimimaro looks down at Tayuya with a woeful, delicate smile. "You are weak, girl."

She lurches forward suddenly, a dull pain beginning to spread through her body. She shifts her gaze from the boss' face to look down at her stomach and sees a sharp white object protruding from her.

Kimimaro yanks the bone scythe back through the girl's dense body and wipes her blood from its surface before she stains it.

Tayuya falls over, lifeless.

Kin looks back at her friend on the ground, slumped over with only the boss near her who is more concerned with his weird weapon than the person at his feet. Kin's lack of attention in the fight earns her a punch in the face, incapacitating her immediately.

Sasuke steps out of the pack, leaving the few guys remaining to Naruto and angrily stalks over to Kimimaro. With his teeth slightly protruding from under his lip, Sasuke glares threateningly at the creature in front of him, the last one of its kind.

Kimimaro twirls the weapon around, preparing himself and taking a solid stance. "For awhile, I really thought he was just a human but-"

Sasuke's sure strides faulter. "What do you mean? Of course he is human."

Kimimaro grins wickedly. "How much do you know about him, Uchiha?"

"Enough."

"Oh? So about as much as he knows of you."

"Bite your tongue, Kimimaro."

"There's been rumors of you becoming the head of clans once they unite the covens. Would you take that position? Such responsibility. I doubt being involved with unknown beings like him would-"

Kimimaro does not finish before Sasuke blitzes at him.

Naruto is still locked in battle with only three men left. Dosu and Zaku try a simultaneous attack, but Naruto takes advantage of one and use him against the other. The pair end up crumpled on the ground.

Kidomaru glares at Naruto. It is his own fault everyone is here tonight and yet the object of his lust defeated them easily with help from his boyfriend. Kidomaru goes all out and charges Naruto. His end was clear from the beginning and he falls to the ground, clutching the small hole in his side caused by Naruto's weapon of choice.

Naruto leaves the pile of bodies all in some state of consciousness, including unconscious. He scans the area and sees Tayuya lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Holy shit."

Naruto slowly looks back up to find Sasuke fighting with the leader who wields a large white sword. The man swipes at Sasuke's neck and a rush of dread makes Naruto freeze as he watches the blade approach the vital area.

Sasuke is going to die! Naruto's feet will not move as he endures every agonizing nanosecond.

Sasuke reaches up with lightening speed and grabs the sharpened weapon with his bear hand, stopping its assault inches from his exposed and vulnerable neck. He uses his opposite elbow to snap the weapon in two, throwing half to the street.

Relief washes over Naruto. However, it is quickly followed by a confused anxiety. How did Sasuke do that? It was too fast. He watches the struggle and notices that Sasuke has peculiar fighting habits and that his opponent is not normal either.

Sasuke lands a blow to Kimimaro's gut making him double over and kneel on the ground in front of Sasuke, almost as if he were bowing before a monarch. He puts his hands up defensively. "Fine, Uchiha. You win." The sword retracts back into his body.

Naruto gawks, dumbfounded with disbelief.

Sasuke turns his back on the man to return to his lover and sees the emotions distorting Naruto's features. He has some explaining to do.

Sasuke's loud scream breaks the heavy silence when a long, thin, white bar is rammed through the right side of his chest and spikes through the tense atmosphere.

Naruto falls to the ground on his knees not only from the mental shock of watching his lover being impaled, but when Sasuke yelled, Naruto was also shown a perfect view of supernatural fangs.

Kimimaro wrenches the piece quickly away and throws it to the side.

Sasuke twirls around irately and stabs his arm through the center of the creature's chest.

A smile graces Kimimaro's face as he looks back into Sasuke's incensed eyes.

Sasuke snarls. "You know that won't kill me."

"Yes, I do. But he doesn't."

Sasuke drops the half dead body and turns to face Naruto. He hurries over and kneels down on the ground next to him. "Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?"

The blond man looks at Sasuke with a blank expression before his eyes roll back and he slumps forward.

Sasuke catches him before he hits the pavement and maneuvers Naruto onto his back. While heading for Naruto's apartment, Sasuke phones one of the few he can trust. "Neji, I've got a problem."


	15. Truth

Naruto wakes up fully clothed and lying outside of the bed sheets. He stares at the ceiling for a moment then pulls himself up against the headboard, groaning and rubbing his forehead. "What happened? Was I drunk?" He looks down at his torn clothes with spatters of blood on them. They are filthy, but his flesh is clean and soft as if he had just showered.

Sasuke walks in from the short hall carrying a steaming mug from the kitchen. He sets it down on the small bedside table and sits in the chair he had placed by the bed before cleansing Naruto with a damp cloth. "Are you all right?"

Naruto relaxes upon seeing Sasuke despite the Uchiha's worried expression. He drops his hand to his lap and sighs. "What happened?"

Sasuke's steely eyes never leave Naruto's face. He hunches over with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands tightly clasped together. "You passed out."

Naruto purses his lips and glares halfheartedly. "I mean before that."

"We were fighting a gang."

Naruto recalls being surrounded by the group with Sasuke at his side. He closes his eyes and sees the past play in his vision.

_He throws a few more punches at unknown ruffians then promptly deals with Kidomaru. He looks down at Tayuya splayed out on the road in a pool of seeping blood, eyes still open but glassy and lifeless. He shifts his attention to Sasuke because he can do nothing for the girl, and sees his love about to be beheaded. _

Naruto squeezes his eyes shut tighter and his face scrunches, but Sasuke dares not to interrupt Naruto's moment.

_But to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke moves instantaneously, grabbing the weapon and breaking it. Sasuke begins to walk away but then a rod pierces his chest and Naruto sees the long teeth shining through the dark night. _

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and watches Sasuke cautiously, now wary of his mysterious companion.

Sasuke eases forward and gently puts his hand on Naruto's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Naruto allows the touch, but glares at the man sitting in front of him. "Show me."

"I don't think-"

"Show me!"

Sasuke analyzes Naruto's face, his eyes screaming with anger and disappointment. Sasuke's calm exterior had been reduced to a complete facade the moment Naruto responded with such fury. He feels himself wavering under Naruto's rage though he struggles not to express it.

Sasuke pulls his hand away and sits upright. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Just do it."

Naruto's voice drips with poison and Sasuke feels his heart breaking with every bitter word. Sasuke closes his eyes momentarily to draw out his fiendish appearance. When he opens them, red orbs try to remain calm and composed while the blue eyes they meet blaze with indignation. Sasuke's pointed teeth peek out from under his upper lip and Naruto's attention darts to the thin mouth.

"I want to see them."

Sasuke complies without argument and pulls his face into a sneer revealing his top row of teeth and sporting the extended fangs.

Naruto stares at them a long while before looking back into Sasuke's eyes that had never left his own. "What are you?"

"Vampire."

Naruto narrows his already fierce eyes. "Don't lie to me, Sasuke."

"I'm not." He grabs Naruto's hand, and though the blond struggles to pull away, Sasuke maintains his firm hold and puts those fingers to his parted lips.

Despute being released, Naruto's hand stays in place and he uses his finger to stroke a long tooth. Becoming braver, he uses two digits to reach in Sasuke's mouth and grab one of the fangs. Naruto tugs on it and Sasuke's head jerks down with the pull as he grunts from the action. Naruto holds on and slips his finger over the sharpened point. He drags it across the tip, cleanly slicing open his finger like a razor. He removes his hand and sighs, dejected and depressed. Leaning back again, he simply watches his slowly bleeding finger resting on his thigh.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questions, hopeful but unsure.

The tan, scarred visage contorts into a look of disdain as his name spills from those sinful lips. "Why are you here?"

"I brought you home after you fainted."

Naruto's fists clench and his jaw tightens. "I mean why are you in my life? Why did you take me on dates, meet me at work, romance me? Why did you touch and kiss me? Why did you make me love you?"

Tears swell over the rim of Naruto's eyes but he does not swipe them away. Instead, each droplet slides down his beautiful yet pained face in a long sorrowful trail. Each one slower than the last, mocking the outed vampire for his deception.

"Naruto..."

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto turns his head abruptly and beads of heartache fly from his face. His tone is sharp as he snarls at Sasuke. "Do you have that ability? Can you make any fool fall in love with you? Make them want to do anything for you?"

Sasuke debates telling the truth and reasons that he owes it to Naruto not to delude him anymore. He replies in a subdued voice, "Yes, I can."

Naruto is stunned by the candid confession. It is not the answer he expected and he backs into the corner away from the vampire and hangs his head, hiding his expression from Sasuke's view.

Sasuke does not stop him from retreating even though the action causes a great pain to well in his chest. "I can make people think they love me, but I didn't with you. I'll admit to trying at first, but as I grew to love you in return I couldn't bring myself to complete the act." He pauses a moment and glances at Naruto's bare fingers. "I had my chance tonight actually. The ring that belonged to your father has protected you until now. I was excited when I saw you not wearing it because I would finally have my chance, but when I brought you back and you were lying here helplessly, I couldn't muster the audacity to infiltrate and defile your pure feelings."

Naruto looks away, almost bought over and assuaged by the admission, but he remembers the time they spent together and reviews some of Sasuke's peculiar actions. "What's the key, Sasuke? What makes someone fall?"

Sasuke leans forward, putting his hand on the edge of the bed and approaching Naruto calmly, slowly, as if the man were a wounded animal. "The song."

Naruto peers at Sasuke through the tops of his blurry eyes while his head remains facing down. Naruto reflects on the coincidence and scoffs. "The song I liked so much? Hmph. Of course I liked it. It was supposed to seduce me."

Naruto recalls the passionate kiss they shared on their date at the boardwalk in which Sasuke hungrily locked his lips with Naruto's and sucked vigorously on his wounded tongue. It had taken his breathe away - a first in his life - but to think it was all just a means to an end... "So when you were so eager to kiss me the other day, you didn't really mean it. You just wanted to get to my blood."

Sasuke bites his bottom lip. He remembers the delicious flavor of Naruto coating his mouth. It had been his original motive just to get a little taste, but it had turned into much more than a measly want of blood. It became a desire for Naruto himself and a display of fervent affection. Such contrasting and rapidly changing feelings are not easily explained, least of all to Sasuke himself. "At the beginning, yes, but it escalated into so much more. Naruto, I want you. All of you."

Sasuke grabs the mug he set down earlier and tries to hand it to Naruto. "Here. Drink this. It will calm you and make you feel better."

Naruto swats his hand away. "I don't need anything from you!"

The mug topples over and loses its simmering contents onto Sasuke. Naruto looks genuinely alarmed and moves quickly forward to touch Sasuke's face and brush away his drenched hair. However, he recoils immediately from the hot temperature.

Sasuke looks over himself as if he had been merely sprayed, holding up his arms as the water drips off.

"Isn't it hot?" Naruto shouts almost accusingly.

Sasuke looks up into Naruto's concerned eyes. "It's a little warm."

Naruto sits back against the wall in disbelief. Had Sasuke been a normal human, his face at least would be scarred. _A mere human,_ but not Sasuke. "You really are some other being," Naruto says quietly.

Disregarding his sopping hair and soaked clothing, Sasuke leans over the bed again beseechingly. "Naruto, I want to be with you."

The blond turns his face to the wall. "You need to leave, Sasuke."

Neither say anything for a long while. When Sasuke gains enough control of himself to venture forward, he moves away from Naruto and asks flatly, "Is that it? The end?"

Naruto shakes his head, not looking at Sasuke. "I don't know. I need to think."

Sasuke nods once and stands reluctantly. He pauses before leaving the room, looking back at Naruto longingly and debating if he should kiss him goodnight, brush fingers through his tussled hair, stroke his marred cheek, do anything at all just one last time. Sasuke squeezes his hands into fists at his side and walks hastily away.

Naruto hears his door shut a short moment later. He sinks down and hides beneath his covers. He thought he loved Sasuke. Does he still? Can he still?

Naruto curls onto his side and struggles with his emotions as he tries to control himself and not breakdown in his suddenly reoccurring loneliness.

* * *

Sasuke returns to his home. He moves lethargically through the house with a heavy heart and damaged spirit.

Seeing him enter from the garage, Madara prepares to call to Little Sasuke about his date with the blond boy, but stops himself before speaking a word when he reads the expression distorting Sasuke's usually prideful, perfect countenance. Madara had never seen the young man such and it troubles him.

Sakura comes bounding up from behind the old Uchiha, ready to assault Sasuke with her cheerful attitude.

Madara catches her around the elbow before she gets too close. "Not now, girl."

Sasuke goes perfunctorily to his room and shuts the heavy cherry wood door quietly. He undresses mechanically and sits on the edge of his bed where he finally allows himself to release all his suppressed hate, sorrow and despair. He touches the water raining slowly over his face and looks at it glistening on his fingertips. The physical manifestation of all his anguish churns his heart as he confronts the tangible proof of his deceit.

"I've lost him."


	16. Decisions

Naruto opens his tired eyes slowly. Yesterday's events come straight to the front of his mind and he groans under the weight of the memories.

Sasuke is a vampire.

Naruto exhales with a deep sigh before crawling out from under his blankets and going into the kitchen where he finds a note scrawled on a napkin.

_Call me when you're ready to talk.  
__- Sasuke_

Naruto drags his hand over his eyes and down his cheek, curling it around the back of his neck. He drops the message and it flutters down to the tabletop as he trudges back into the empty bedroom. Naruto stops at the doorway and absorbs his meager surroundings. He can imagine Sasuke and himself eating take-out on the floor and Sasuke massaging his body comfortingly. He looks to his bed where recollections of a flushed dark-haired man squirming under his touch materialize. A faint smile graces Naruto's face as he remembers how mad Sasuke was when he ghosted his tongue over the inked marking of the Uchiha family crest. Naruto looks to the window and sees himself panicking over his last date with Sasuke.

Naruto flops down in the chair by his bed, remembering afterwards that Sasuke stayed and watched over him when he blacked out. Naruto groans again and rubs his aching, tired eyes. He stares at the stained ceiling and says forlornly, "I need some air."

Naruto strolls around his neighborhood aimlessly, the crisp outdoors clearing his head, and somehow his feet lead him to the park. He sits on a swing and hangs his head while making absentminded circles in the granulated dirt.

Damn that bastard. That lying, pompous ass. But Naruto's feelings are not easily shaken, especially the kind he was having for Sasuke.

The swing set rocks and jangles and he looks to the side to see a familiar face smiling back. "What are you doing here?"

Genma begins to swing in earnest, pumping his legs to get higher. "Working."

Naruto nods. "Find anything good?"

"Naw, everyone's so cheap lately."

"Maybe you lifted everything already."

"That'll be the day I turn myself in." Genma chuckles and slows, bringing himself to a stop. He looks around the park in search of one particular broody man. "What are you doin' here alone? Where's your friendly man?"

Naruto scoffs and replies, "You're probably the only person to call Sasuke 'friendly.' Even if it was sarcastic."

"Hmm, he seemed pretty friendly with you."

Naruto blushes and digs the heel of his shoe deeper into the sand.

Genma laughs and presses, "Well?"

Naruto frowns and explains, "We had a fight."

"'Bout what?"

"Secrets."

"His or yours?"

"His." Naruto leans his head against his hand holding the chain-link support.

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't know."

Genma looks off in the distance and swings a little more. "I think you should."

Naruto looks up at him with a critically raised brow. "Why? 'Cause you know him so well?"

Genma smiles and replies lightheartedly, "Precisely. I know all I'll ever need to know from just those few minutes talking to him."

Naruto twists his lips in disbelief. "How's that?"

"Because he barely payed attention to anything I said."

"Great. So you know he's apathetic."

"I know he only cares about you."

Naruto turns his head to study Genma and signals the thief to continue.

"He only feigned disinterest when I brought you up. The rest of the time, he really didn't give a shit. He had his eyes locked on you almost the entire night and shifted in his seat depending on where you were."

Naruto looks back at the soft white sand and remembers lying in it with Sasuke after he had pulled the other man down on top of him. Naruto smiles, that usual twinkle returning for a second.

"Uh oh. Time for me to go."

Naruto's head jerks up. "Why?"

"'Cause you're remembering stuff I don't want to know about."

Naruto's face flushes from Genma's insightful guess. He probably could have been some legitimate P.I. if he tried.

"Plus, I've spotted a new target." Genma stands and maps the woman's path before turning back to face Naruto. "You working again tonight?"

"No. I got fired yesterday."

"What? No shit. Well, the only reason anybody goes there is for you Naruto. Guess I'll have to find another hole in the wall to drown myself. I'll see ya 'round, kid."

"Bye, Genma. Thanks."

The criminal waves over his head and starts trailing after the lady with a Prada bag.

Naruto stays at the park most of the day thinking over his situation, but returns home around dusk to flop on his bed and watch television in an attempt to distract and ease his muddled mind.

Several hours pass in relative boredom and Naruto exits his apartment to get food. He spots the hooker down the hall unlocking her own door as she returns from her work. They make eye contact for a moment, but Naruto turns quickly and starts to walk away without a word.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto stops in his tracks and turns to the woman questioningly. He had never really spoken to his neighbor before.

"I heard yelling. And I saw your boyfriend leaving late last night. He looked really upset."

"We had an argument."

"Oh, are you ok? You don't look too good either." Naruto does not reply, but the blonde woman smiles warmly and motions him forward. "Why don't you come in? I'll make you some hot tea."

Naruto follows her into the apartment which looks a whole lot nicer than his. He takes a seat at her dining table but is immediately chastised by the woman. "No, no. Don't sit there. Go sit on the couch down the hall. I'll be there in a bit. What's your name anyway?"

"Naruto." He goes into the living area and relaxes on the comfy couch. When his neighbor returns, he takes the tea graciously, but cringes upon remembering what he did to Sasuke the previous night with the hot drink.

"What's wrong? You don't like tea? I have more sugar if you want."

"No, it's not that. Just an accident I had last night."

"Hmm. So, what happened between you and your boyfriend?"

Naruto is a little apprehensive about telling a stranger about his private life, especially after it suddenly became so weird. "He told me something that he had been keeping secret."

"Well, how bad could it be?"

"I'm not sure yet if it's bad, but it's definitely a big deal."

"Is he a dealer? He didn't look familiar."

"No, nothing like that."

"He's not a prostitute, is he? I don't need the competition," she adds with a wink.

Naruto laughs at the absurd thought. "Uhh, no." He smiles and finds himself quickly warming up to the woman.

"I didn't think so. I'm really good at reading people, you know. It's part of my job. And your boyfriend... what's his name?"

"Sasuke," Naruto answers uncharacteristically shyly.

"Ooh, sexy. Anyway, Sasuke seems genuine. I think he really cares, too. I've seen how you two interact and it reminds me that I should have done something different with myself."

Naruto blushes and takes a nervous sip of tea.

With Naruto's wrist at eye level, his hostess asks, "Where's that watch I gave you?"

"Back home."

She tilts her head to the side in a sad fashion. "Are you so mad that you won't wear his gifts?"

Naruto does not know how to answer, so instead he questions. "What did Sasuke say to you that night? You looked terrified."

"Haha, I was. He told me to deliver it to your room. Then he smiled and showed off those teeth of his. Scared me shitless. It's been a while since I've met another one."

"Another one? You mean you're-?"

"No, Sweetie. My brother is though, or half at least."

Naruto clenches his hands around the cup and glares lightly. "If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Naruto thinks a moment, gazing into the steaming liquid. "No."

"Would you have believed him if he told you up front that he's a vampire?"

Another long pause precedes his response. "No."

"And you'd probably think he was crazy and never want to see him again."

Naruto hates to admit it, but it just might be the truth.

She sets her cup on a saucer and crosses her legs, leaning forward with interest. "Did he sing you a song?"

"He started a few times but I don't think he ever finished."

The woman swoons lightly. "I love that song. Vampires use it to enchant those they don't want to suffer from the bite."

"What do you mean?"

"The song puts you in a dreamy state because the bite can be really painful. Imagine a centimeter thick needle being jabbed into your neck."

Naruto winces at the idea and shivers.

"Exactly. The song helps numb the mind but still allows you to be conscious and aware but guarded from the physical pain."

Naruto rubs his neck. "How do you know all this?"

"My mother told me stories about the powerful and dashing vampire that fathered Brother. She told me so I wouldn't be afraid of him when I grew up because it's like a tradition that I look out for him."

"So the song is for protection?"

"Mostly." She takes a sip and nods.

"There's more?"

"Well, it coaxes their partners into the mood, if you know what I mean." She wiggles her eyebrows. "And I'm sure you do."

Naruto coughs into the tea and it bubbles onto his face. He wipes it away with a cloth napkin and asks, "Can you tell me anything else?"

She tamps her finger to her lip and explains, "Vampires are, in general, loyal and deathly devoted to their mates. Usually it's another vampire, and rarely it's a different being like with my grannn... whatever she was. There's a coven in the woods about an hour outside the city. That's most likely where Sasuke lives. They are proud and stubborn, intelligent and strong, but many have issues with their tempers, especially Neo vampires."

"What's that? What makes it different?"

"A Neo is one that has been transformed from a human. There aren't many anymore, but if things go well, you will be one."

"What?"

"If Sasuke wants to bite you with the song, he wants to be with you. He's chosen you. It's like a binding contract that ensures your lives intertwine. Whether you wish to be with him in return is different. I don't know all their customs, but you'd definitely have a decision to make. Sasuke's probably depressed because you're rejecting him right now." She looks over Naruto's stiff posture and says, "You seem overwhelmed. Why don't you go back home and rest. I'll drop off some food for you later."

Naruto nods mechanically. "Yeah. I think I'll do that." He stands and walks ahead of his neighbor toward the door. Before exiting, he turns and says, "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

She smiles the same wide-mouthed grin and answers, "It's Temari."

* * *

Neji returns to the bar late that evening expecting to meet Gaara. He didn't even have to touch that filthy door this time because the redhead just happened to be walking out. "Where are you going?"

Gaara scrutinizingly looks the man up and down. "Home."

"I thought you had to work."

"Quit."

"Oh. I'll walk with you." After about a block, Neji ventures to ask, "So, when do I get another date?"

Gaara looks sideways at him. "Don't remember a first."

"Well, I was counting the time I stared at you in the bar then followed you home."

"That's not a date. That's stalking."

Neji shrugs in response. "Call it what you will."

They continue in silence the rest of the way, Neji lightly brushing against Gaara occasionally. When they reach the redhead's doorstep, Gaara puts the key in the door, perfectly ignoring the man behind him.

Naji will not let another opportunity slip by, so he asks hopefully, "Can I come in this time?"

Gaara turns to face the pale-eyed man and sets him in a stern gaze. "If you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Gaara crosses his arms resolutely. "What you are."

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"Don't be like your cousin and try to keep secrets. I want you to tell me or this is as far as you go."

"Gaara, I really..."

Gaara steps inside and begins to close the door in Neji's face.

Neji reaches his hands out imploringly. "Wait. You already know, don't you?"

Gaara's face remains an impassive porcelain mask.

Neji sighs and looks down at his feet, hoping this is what Gaara means or else he'll scare the life out of his human.

Neji looks back up to reveal his elongated fangs and veiny eyes. However, he is the one that nearly collapses when he sees similar features directed back at him. "You, you're..."

"One of you." A small smirk pulls at Gaara's lips.

"How did you know I was one?"

"I know my own kind. Unlike some others, apparently."

Gaara walks into his home but leaves the door wide open behind himself.

Neji follows inside eagerly and kicks it shut.

* * *

Sasuke does not even try to get out of bed that night. There is no reason to move. He rolls over and stares fixedly at the wall until he hears a knock at his door. He does not bother getting up, but instead yells hoarsely, "What!"

Itachi enters the room purposefully and sits in a chair near his little brother's bed. "Why are you moping, Sasuke?"

No answer.

"The Uchihas would be ashamed."

Again nothing.

"Naruto would be ashamed."

"You know nothing of him."

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because your melancholy upsets everything. Haruno hasn't moved from the hearth and Madara hasn't said or done anything quixotic in hours. You're depressing everyone."

Sasuke turns and looks at his brother. They haven't had a real talk in ages. "He found out."

"So?"

"He was mad."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'Is that all?' That's everything!"

"Sasuke, people get mad all the time. He will come around."

"He hasn't called me."

"It takes time."

Sasuke flops back on the bed. "Itachi, what did I do before I started seeing him?"

"You did what we all do. Eat, sleep, entertain yourself somehow. I have my garage, Madara has his books, Sakura had you and the Hyuuga has his humans. You, however, tended to hide away and brood by yourself. I remember you used to draw though."

"That was a long time ago."

"Indeed it was." Itachi gets up and heads to the door. "You should eat something."

Sasuke watches him leave and stares out over his room with blank, empty eyes. He looks at the floorboard hiding the ancient book on demons and gets up to retrieve it. He opens it while sitting in the chair and turns to the tagged page.

"Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. They have powers of possession, willful manifestation in the dreams of others, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality.

"Some tales speak of Kitsune with even greater powers, able to bend time and space, drive people mad, or take fantastic shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. Occasionally a Kitsune attaches itself to a person or household, where it can cause all sorts of mischief.

"If a Kitsune offers a payment or reward that includes money or material wealth, part or all of the sum will consist of old paper, leaves, twigs, stones, or similar valueless items under a magical illusion. True Kitsune gifts are usually intangibles, such as protection, knowledge, or long life.

"Many stories tell of fox-wives bearing children. When such progeny are human, they possess special physical or supernatural qualities that often pass to their own children."

Sasuke snickers quietly. "Fox-wives...?"

The smirks falls from his face as he runs his fingers over the images. He gazes longingly at the hybrid beings and sits in silence in the empty room.


	17. Inside the Fire

Content edited. Original on Y!Gallery

* * *

Madara enters Sasuke's room without knocking and seats himself comfortably on the bed.

Sasuke turns his body to see who had intruded and groans before laying on his side again. "Go away. I'm not in the mood."

"Sasuke, you look like Hell. When did you eat last?"

Sasuke remains silent, recalling that the awfully unsatisfying meal had been before he met Naruto.

"That long? You're pushing it, Sasuke. The neighboring coven will be arriving within days and we need you to be strong and represent us. Especially the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke pulls the covers over his head. "You do it."

Madara absentmindedly brushes hair off his shoulder. "You know I couldn't care less about this coven."

"Make Itachi."

"That's funny, Sasuke. You know he'd instigate chaos just to give himself something to do. _You_ are the only one and we all know you will be chosen as Verant. That is, if you can pull yourself together."

The young Uchiha pulls the sheets tighter around his head. "I don't want anything anymore. Just Naruto."

"He's only human. Think this through before you decide to fade into oblivion and take all of us with you." Madara glances around the room, scanning all surfaces and asks, "Where's my book?"

Sasuke pulls the sheets back and throws it over his shoulder.

"Ah! Be careful! Who knows if there are any left in the world."

Sasuke perks up and turns to face the older vampire. "Who wrote that?"

"This one, I believe, was by the Nara clan."

"The shadow casters?" Sasuke stares at the book then asks, "Is it possible for humans to possess this sort of book."

"Possible? Yes. But highly unlikely. If they got their hands on one most would think it all nonsense and fairy tale from ancient times. Not many would take it seriously and cherish the text. Why? Did you find another one?"

"Maybe."

"Where?" Madara gets excited and leans on his hands toward his relative. He loves treasure hunts and finding new items to add to his extensive collection is one of the few things he still lives for.

"I don't remember."

Madara glares with sharply narrowed eyes. "Liar."

Sasuke shrugs and slides back into the sheets, giving Madara his cue to leave. The elder vampire moves to the door with text in hand. He is about to leave, but pauses and says, "You better bring me that ring, too. I haven't forgotten your promise."

"If Naruto ever forgives me."

Madara sighs, "Of course he will. No one can resist Uchiha charm. You worry too much, Sasuke. But that is how I know you will be a truly great Verant."

Sasuke stares at the wall for hours, then at 10:10 in the evening, his phone starts flashing colors. He stares at it, wondering why it would start ringing when he is already at home. The answer hits him like a ton of bricks and he jumps out of the bed. "Hello!"

"Sasuke... I need to talk to you. Can you be here in about an hour?"

"Yes, Naruto! I'll be right there." Sasuke clenches the phone so hard he cracks the screen and damages the hardware. He dresses casually, not wanting the reunion to be too formal and hurries downstairs to the garage.

While sorting his keys, Itachi sees Sasuke's half-hazard attire as he storms into the underground car park, pleased at least to see his brother out of bed.

"Itachi, I need a fast one."

He smirks and tosses his little brother a set of keys. "The purple one on the right end."

Sasuke runs down the aisle, stopping in front of the identified vehicle. He glances at Itachi in mild shock that his brother would lend him _this_ one.

Itachi watches his brother squeal out of the garage in the freshly waxed Lamborghini and sighs. "He better not wreck it."

Sakura throws the door open and bursts into the room, hoping to finally be allowed to speak with Sasuke. However, she finds only Itachi in the large cool room. "I saw Sasuke coming down here. Did he leave?"

Without looking up, Itachi replies, "Yes."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes."

"...Where?"

"The city."

"Why?"

Itachi drops the soiled rag and looks sternly at the girl. "To retrieve something dear to him."

Sakura gazes longingly out the opening at the darkness.

Naruto sits on his bed still holding the phone and hoping he is making the right decision. His head darts up, startled to hear a series of hurried knocks rapping on the door. It had taken Sasuke less time than he expected.

Naruto moves slowly and deliberately to his front door and unlocks the latch. He opens it even slower and inch by inch, Sasuke is revealed to him.

He's never looked so disheveled.

He's beautiful as always, but his eyes are so sad.

Naruto steps aside and allows Sasuke to enter. He leads the... vampire... back to his bedroom where Sasuke sits on the chair still by the bed and Naruto settles in front of him on the mattress.

"Sasuke, I'm still mad that you kept something this huge from me, but I understand. I've gotten advice from a few friends and I've spent some time thinking about what you mean to me and what I might mean to you, and I don't think..."

"Wait, Naruto. Please," Sasuke kneels down on the floor and grabs Naruto's hands, "please, don't abandon me. I need you. I love you so much I can't even function without the promise of seeing your shining eyes or your happy face. You made me realize that I've been dead since the day I was born, Naruto, but when I'm with you I feel so alive."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice quivers with heartache at the scene in front of him. The strong, egotistical, cocksure man he had fallen in love with had become a weeping child. He tells Sasuke kindly, "Look at me."

Sasuke clutches tighter on Naruto's hands, refusing to look into those haunting eyes. Instead, he kisses Naruto's fingers, begging to be forgiven and pleading to be accepted. Naruto's voice clears, "I said look at me, Sasuke."

He obeys and gazes into Naruto's stern countenance. It takes all his will not to cower away again. But Naruto's face immediately softens when confronted with the endless, dark and despaired eyes of the man he still loves deeply.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I don't think I could live the rest of my life without you. I don't care what you are: human, vampire, monster, toad. You are mine, Sasuke, and I'm not giving you up. I love you too much."

Naruto slides off the bed and sits on top of Sasuke's thighs where he pulls the vampire into a warm, loving kiss. He laces his fingers through Sasuke's thick black hair and groans when he does not receive a response.

Naruto pulls away and Sasuke stares at him dumbfounded, his mind stuck on Naruto's previous words. Sasuke looks directly into Naruto's concerned eyes as he perches on Sasuke's lap. "You said you love me."

Naruto pets Sasuke's soft hair and cups his cheek. "I did."

"You want to be with me."

"I do."

Sasuke looks around the room wondering if he's dreaming again.

Naruto redirects Sasuke's gaze back onto himself with both hands on the pale face. "I'm right here and you couldn't make me leave."

Sasuke comprehends this part and he leans forward, pressing Naruto's body against the side of the bed.

Naruto breaks out of the kiss, having been taken by surprise, while Sasuke continues to molest his jaw, his neck, his chest. Sasuke pulls him into a tight embrace and holds the small of Naruto's back and cradles his head. "I'd have died without you."

Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear. "I know."

Sasuke pulls away from nuzzling Naruto's neck. "You know?"

"A friend I talked to knows a vampire. She informed me of a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like a vampire's devotion." Naruto kisses Sasuke's forehead. "His stubbornness." Naruto kisses Sasuke's right cheek. "His intelligence." Naruto kisses his left. "His strength." Naruto kisses his nose. "And she told me about his bite." Naruto moves in and presses his full lips onto Sasuke's. "She also explained the song."

Sasuke's eyes reflect his surprise. Naruto must understand now that Sasuke never wanted to hurt him.

At first, Naruto had been another mere conquest of a meal that could definitely give him some additional pleasure. Nevertheless, Sasuke always felt the desire to guard Naruto from pain, especially if the vampire was the one to cause it. Sasuke tried to sing in order to make the ordeal easier on Naruto and refused to feed from him if it would cause the blond distress.

The frustrations introduced by that ring made Sasuke slow his actions and brought into perspective Naruto as a person. Sasuke began to fall in love with the human without his consent. To recite the song and bite means that the vampire would never see the human again. Vampires abide by an unwritten rule that if they sing to their prey, it would be a one time feeding because anymore and the Bonding takes root as does the vampire infection within the human's system.

As the result of one night of feeding, the human feels tired and disoriented. But should a vampire continue to feed from the same mortal for a period of five days, in conjunction with the song, the human will transform into a vampire.

Sasuke desired Naruto so deeply that he selfishly wanted him for always rather than just as a one time meal. He would steal Naruto's mortality and keep him. However, Sasuke's intentions with Naruto had shifted greatly during their time spent together and apart. He is no longer sure that he wants to drag Naruto into his world.

Naruto lightly licks his partner's lips and tightens his hold around the pale neck. "Sing to me, Sasuke."

Sasuke's black eyes gaze almost sadly into Naruto's bright orbs. "You don't know what you're asking. You don't want that."

Naruto freezes. He pulls away and asks, "How do you know what I want? All I've been thinking about is you and what kind of life we could possibly have together. I want to be with you. Forever."

"Naruto..."

"Sing the damn song, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glares at the human in his arms. "Don't yell at me."

"Don't be a pansy. Take what should be yours already." Naruto sends his own heated scowl right back.

Sasuke jerks Naruto's body forward. "You're going to regret calling me that."

Naruto assumes his playful, taunting mien with hands on his hips, face directed to the wall, but eyes focused on Sasuke. He states once again, "Pansy."

The vampire moves faster than Naruto can see. When he realizes his situation, Sasuke has him pinned to the bed. Naruto's wrists are held firmly to the mattress near his head as Sasuke straddles his hips, looming above him.

"If I'm taking you, I'm taking all of you." Sasuke moves back and pulls Naruto's pants clear off and returns to his chest where he rips the t-shirt open and away from Naruto's lithe frame.

The blond gazes down at his bare chest in annoyance. "Why the hell do you have to ruin my clothes?" He looks up into Sasuke's menacing features: fangs protruding from under his lip and dark red eyes glowing with intense desire. Naruto swallows the rest of his rant as his arousal mounts under the fierce mien of his lover. A long talon-like fingernail scrapes down his chest and hooks on the edge of his underwear.

"Are you sure you want this Naruto? Do you see what I am? Is this how you wish to be?"

Naruto reaches up and removes Sasuke's shirt gently and slowly, letting his hands glide over the muscles of Sasuke's back, arms and chest. Naruto relaxes back down and places his hand over Sasuke's, pushing it lower. "You're beautiful. Keep going."

Sasuke retracts his elongated nails so as not to injure Naruto's delicate mortal body, and dips his hand into the last piece of clothing, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke uses his free hand to pull the boxers away while maintaining his hold. He leans forward and scrapes up Naruto's torso, pressing his fangs lightly into the flesh and dragging his tongue along to leave a thick trail of saliva from navel to neck bordered by two light red lines.

Naruto pulls the black head of hair up and ravages Sasuke's smooth lips. He moves his hands down and slides Sasuke's pants over his sharp hips. He grasps with his toes and pushes the clothing the rest of the way down when his hands can no longer reach. Naruto stretches over to the table and tosses Sasuke a tube.

The vampire twirls it in his hands and asks, "What is this?"

"What?" Naruto's eyes bulge as he watches Sasuke examine the object. He rises to his elbows with his brows drawn together and asks, "Is this your first time having sex?"

"No," Sasuke responds indignantly.

"Is it your first time with another man?"

"No," he replies less confidently.

"Then how the Hell do you not know what lube is?"

Sasuke bites back, "They didn't have this stuff back then."

"Back then?" Startled, Naruto's head jerks back. "How fucking old are you?"

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. "What year is it?"

"Forget it." Naruto glances around the room and his eyes land on a heap of dirty clothing. "I have a better idea."

He stands and walks painfully over to the jeans he wore a few nights ago and grabs a small black vial from the pocket. "We can use this instead."

Sasuke watches Naruto move around the apartment exhibiting his lean form. "What is it?"

"A present." Naruto returns to the bed and sits back down facing Sasuke. He starts to pour slow drops onto his palm, then takes a look at Sasuke, reconsiders, and pours half the bottle out. He rubs his hands together and dives into Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke voices his approval and Naruto relishes in his slow torture. Sasuke pants and moans, barely able to form his question again. "What is this?"

"Something Tsunade makes. It's like an aphrodisiac, a heating lubricant and a mixture of some other stuff, all wrapped in one." While catering to Sasuke, Naruto feels his own need heighten just from the sounds Sasuke makes under his touch.

When Sasuke looks at Naruto, his red eyes clash with orange and he forces Naruto down onto his back savagely.

"What the Hell, Bast-" Naruto is cut off by Sasuke's mouth covering his own. When he is freed, he pushes the bottle into Sasuke's hands. "Put some on your fingers."

Sasuke excitedly does as told. Before Naruto instructs him on what to do next, Sasuke puts two of the digits to work on Naruto.

"Ah! Fuck, Sasuke."

He twists and curls them before adding a third relatively quickly to the firsts.

Naruto writhes under the sudden intrusions, but cannot help feeling more stimulated by the slightly searing sensation caused by his eager lover. He finally comes to terms with the fact that he may really be a masochist.

Naruto pushes back on Sasuke's fingers a couple times, which the Uchiha takes as a sign to remove them.

Naruto peers at him angrily through his crystal-like orange eyes. He admires the view in front of him and mostly to himself, he says, "This looks familiar."

Positioned between strong tan thighs, Sasuke tears his eyes from his task to look at Naruto's face. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubs his hands sensually over Sasuke's chest. "I had a dream where we were in a very similar situation. Maybe it was a premonition."

Sasuke is struck by recollection. "Hn, it wasn't either of those. I made you see those things. It really was me."

Annoyed, Naruto says, "You left me hard. I have high expectations this time Mr. Vampire. You better not disappoint or I might change my mind."

Sasuke is in Naruto's face in a flash and nips the shell of his ear. "Naruto, you've made me so hot I'll be buried inside all night long."

Naruto moans, anticipating Sasuke's promise. Before he can answer with another quip, Sasuke plows forawrd. Orange eyes tear up but continue to blaze with a brilliant radiance as Naruto claws at Sasuke's back. He responds to the rough treatment in a wavering and strangled voice. "Nnm, Sasuke. You prick. I'm gonn- Gah! Yes, there again!"

Both desire to reach the pinnacle of pleasure, but neither are willing to relinquish the tortuous climb. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips tighten as he pulls the smaller body harder into his motions. He shakes his head and sweat flies from his glossy hair. Sasuke uses one hand to push the damp hair from his face and leans over Naruto's sweat streaked body, kissing him fiercely to taste his flesh, and whispers, "Heaven Lies beyond this Portal."

Naruto moans loudly upon hearing the beginning of the song and holds tightly onto his lover.

"Take the Word of One Immortal."

"More, Sasuke. Give me more."

Sasuke taps into his vampiric abilities, deeming Naruto's body plenty capable of taking all that he's asking. Sasuke digs deeper and Naruto's vocals escalate.

"Give Your Soul to Me for Eternity."

Sasuke has to pull away from Naruto's ear as his own moan is wrenched from him. Naruto's constant scraping and groaning urge him on.

"Release Your Life to Begin another, Time will Tell."

Naruto feels his senses both dull and sharpen in different areas. His insides throb with pleasure and his hearing heightens. He picks up Sasuke's labored breaths that had seemed so quiet before.

"End Your Grief with Me, There's another Way."

The song has become clear in Naruto's mind and his expectation of Sasuke's everlasting kiss builds.

"Release Your Life, Take Your Place Inside the Fire with Me."

Naruto sighs contentedly, thinking how he would gladly give Sasuke his life.

Sasuke kisses the side of Naruto's face and licks the sweat covered neck.

"Sasuke, keep going. I want it all."

"Sever, Now and Forever. You're just another Lost Soul about to be Mine."

Naruto feels his insides dancing like butterflies, his desire ready to explode.

"You must Surrender it All and Give Life to Me again."

Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck after the final note, then bites into his flesh and drinks deeply of the heavenly fluid.

Naruto releases and screams this lover's name at the top of his lungs, digging his nails into pale shoulders. His thighs squeeze tightly around Sasuke's waist, holding his vampire in a death grip.

Sasuke swallows the blood of the one person he will ever truly love and rides the physical high in synch with his consumption. The partaking of and sharing in their bodily essences makes Sasuke feel complete like he never had before.

Naruto bathes in euphoria throughout the ordeal. He lies under Sasuke, gasping for air in short strained pants while Sasuke stays attached to his neck. "Are you going to suck me dry?"

Sasuke pulls back and licks the punctured area. "Sorry. I haven't tasted blood in far too long, especially of such an exquisite caliber." He catches some of Naruto's blood running out the side of his mouth with his thumb and sucks it off. He moves back down and licks the spot more. "You taste delicious, Naruto. Like an angel."

Naruto laughs lightly, sending electric pulses into Sasuke's body on top of him.

Sasuke says in a breathy and relieved voice filled with unparalleled possessiveness, "You're mine now, Naruto."

Naruto smiles, brushing Sasuke's damp hair out of his face. "When can I make you mine?"

"In about five days, you will undergo the transformation. Once you are a vampire, your bite will be as promising as mine." Sasuke lies down next to Naruto and looks toward his feet. He touches himself tentatively, his arousal seemingly not dissipating and asks, "Why am I still like this?"

Naruto wraps a gentle hand around Sasuke. "Remember that 'other stuff' I said was in the bottle? Well, this is one of them." He rests his chin on Sasuke's chest, gazing into stark black eyes. "Should we have another go?"

"You don't have to ask." Sasuke grabs ahold of Naruto and reinserts himself without warning, eliciting a harmonious yell from the ethereal beauty. And it's not the last one of the night.


	18. Clean Up

Sasuke wakes to a warm bundle pressed closely against his chest. He stretches his arms around his lover but feels a stinging pain race across his back. He turns to look behind him and sees rays of sunshine peeking through Naruto's East-facing window. Sasuke bolts up and rushes over to close the curtains.

Naruto wakes from the jarring motion and sees Sasuke hunched slightly and clenching the curtains closed with his back facing the room. "Is everything all right?"

Sasuke glances over his shoulder. "The sun has risen."

Naruto turns on a light and remembers back to old movies and tales that vampires are supposed to be deathly allergic to sunlight. "Are you burned? I'll get some lotion."

Sasuke appears at the bedside before Naruto has the chance to set foot on the floor. He grabs Naruto's wrists lightly and says, "No, I don't need it."

"But I thought vampires couldn't-"

"They can't."

Naruto looks at him confusedly and tilts his head to the side in a curious manner.

"I'm somewhat special. My blood allows me to tolerate low levels of ultraviolet light."

"How is that?"

Sasuke sits and pulls Naruto to straddle his lap so that he can look up into those endearingly concerned eyes. "I'm not just some average vampire."

Naruto grunts and places his hands over Sasuke's muscled chest. "Is there such a thing?"

"In my world there are several kinds. Most are born vampires and the longer their vampiric ancestry, the stronger they are."

"Really? How far back does yours go?"

"As far as it can. To the very beginning."

Naruto gives him a bewildered look.

"The first two original vampires had four children and my lineage is traced through them. Do you remember my cousin Neji? His family also traces back similarly, but it diverges before mine." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head, anticipating Naruto's curiosity. "It is a long story that I will tell you some other time. But any vampire who can follow their blood back to the original two are called Rein Bloods."

"So you're a Rein Blood?" Naruto asks to clarify.

"Yes. And as one, my strength is superior and my tolerance is high. My brother, Madara, Neji and his sister are also Rein Bloods."

"So you're pretty powerful then?" Naruto gets that gleam in his eye when he is excited. He shifts on Sasuke's legs and throws his arms around his vampire lover's neck.

Sasuke chuckles. "Yeah. But you will be a Neo Blood. I'm sorry to say, but it's a much lower caste."

Naruto's full lips pout and his posture slumps.

"You will be only slightly stronger than you are now and you will become susceptible to sunshine. Pure silver tends to affect Neo Bloods as well."

"That sucks." Naruto frowns. "So I definitely won't be able to feel the sun anymore?"

Sasuke cups his hands around Naruto's face. "If you don't want this to happen, your transformation is nowhere near complete. You can remain human if you wish."

Naruto thinks for only a second. "No. I've made my decision. I want to be with you."

The vampire kisses Naruto's forehead. "Then I suggest you enjoy some time outside."

"But what about you?"

"I can't. Besides, you're going to spend the rest of eternity with me. You should be alone while I cannot follow."

Naruto grins and absentmindedly picks at the flakes on Sasuke's chest before he realizes what they are. "Eww. We're dirty." That glint flashes in his gaze again and he presses his chest against Sasuke. "Want to take a shower?"

Sasuke's hands smooth over the soft expanse of Naruto's back. "I thought you would be leaving?"

"The day just started and I need a bath anyway." Naruto puts his forehead to Sasuke's and says, "You're coming."

Naruto stands and leads Sasuke by the hand into the bathroom. He bends over to turn the tap on and feels Sasuke's hands wrap around his waist and the press of Sasuke's front to his back.

Sasuke licks up Naruto's neck and nips his ear. "You're going to regret this. You'll be too tired to go anywhere afterward."

"That's what you think. You're the one that's going to be worn out." Naruto steps in and pulls Sasuke after him into the warm spray. He leans against the wall and brushes his lips over Sasuke, who drops his hands to a tan rear. Naruto lifts his legs and wraps them around the vampire's waist.

Sasuke has to restrain himself from biting into Naruto's succulent flesh again, fearing that a bite without the mind-numbing song would cause too much pain. To satiate that hunger for his blond, he feels around for the puckered hole. He looks Naruto in the eye and enters quickly.

Naruto's head flies back with a breathless yell. "Ahh, Sasuke."

The rain of water slicks their motions and amplifies the smack of Naruto's ass against the wet tile wall. Naruto begins to slip down, his body becoming weaker under the vampire's force until he can no longer support himself by leverage. Sasuke lifts his lover, much to Naruto's surprise, and lies on the tub floor on his back while maintaining his warm, secure position.

Naruto leans forward, his body blocking the shower and licks Sasuke's perked nipples. When Sasuke begins to move again, Naruto quickly puts an end to it and smiles like an imp. He lifts himself up slowly then crashes down, making the dark man squeeze is eyes shut tightly and grunt deep in the back of his throat.

Naruto takes command. He grabs the soap and washes his dried juices off Sasuke's chest and abdomen, dragging his nails through lather and pressing hard in all the right spots to make Sasuke moan beautifully. Naruto leans forward and kisses Sasuke, sliding on the lathered skin as he continues to take all of his lover.

Sasuke runs his hands along Naruto's back and thighs. He pulls the blond down against his chest tightly and elongates his fangs. He uses one to prick Naruto gently on the inside of his bottom lip.

The blond tries to pull away, but finds himself locked in an embrace by his lover who kisses him deeply, alternately sucking on his lip and using his tongue to explore Naruto's mouth. He succumbs to the kiss and allows the man below him to savor his blood.

Sasuke taunts Naruto with his flexible organ until the blond fights back and delves into Sasuke's mouth. The vampire takes a tighter hold of Naruto and pierces his tongue with one sharp tooth.

The prolonged pain from having a fang imbedded in his muscle mixed with an increasing pace has Naruto finishing on their cleaned bodies and driving Sasuke to release. Naruto yells into Sasuke's mouth and is finally freed once their respective internal spasms relax. Naruto pants heavily on top of a smiling vampire with blood stained lips. "That hurt, you know."

"Hn. You liked it." Sasuke sits up with Naruto still seated on top of him and licks the blood off Naruto's lips and chin.

Though Naruto enjoys the feel of Sasuke's tongue lapping at his flesh, he states almost accusingly, "You're going to bite me again."

Sasuke pauses and glances up at Naruto's eyes momentarily. He continues to taste and replies, "No, I won't. But I'll fix it for you." Sasuke gestures for Naruto to lean in and he bites his own tongue. He sticks it into Naruto's mouth and twirls it around, petting and stroking Naruto's muscle with his own until he can no longer taste human blood.

When Sasuke pulls away with a lick over his own lips, Naruto puts his finger in his mouth to investigate. He removes the digit and it surprises him to see no blood. "What'd you do?"

Sasuke lies back in the tub basin and explains, "I used some of my blood to heal you."

Naruto smirks and kisses Sasuke's forehead, his finger playing in the new mess on their bodies. "I got you dirty again." Naruto lifts himself from Sasuke and pushes the viscous globs off them. They stand and Naruto rewashes Sasuke's chest, then moves lower to clean up from last night and their most recent activities.

Sasuke takes the soap to apply the same treatment and cleanses Naruto's backside for him. He teasingly explores with his finger inside, making Naruto lurch forward. Sasuke pulls it away with a thin trail attaching them. Sasuke rubs the fluids between his fingers and grunts when an idea strikes him. He pushes Naruto against the wall, with only a little playful resistance, and spins him around to face the tiles. He kicks Naruto's legs apart and says, "Stay there."

"Hmm? Are you going to frisk me? I promise I'm not hiding anything."

Sasuke grabs the shower head and changes the dial to jet. He puts his hand between Naruto's shoulder blades and holds him in place.

With his chest pressed against the cold tiles, his hands on either side of his head and his legs spread, Naruto hears the change of water pressure as it begins to beat against the wall. An anxious feeling churns in his gut and he says warningly, "Saassukeee. Don-"

"Too late." The vampire puts the shower head against Naruto and lets the force of the water push through the tight muscles to purge the passage.

Naruto grabs onto the towel rack above his head and stomps his feet as the warm water intrudes.

"Quit squirming." Sasuke moves his hand from Naruto's back and opens him wider to allow milky contents to spill out. When Sasuke is satisfied, he removes the shower head and turns off the water. He asks mockingly, "Can you walk?"

Naruto's hands clench the bar tighter and his toes curl. "You're a real bastard sometimes."

Sasuke kisses the nape of his neck and curls an arm around the trim waist. "Come on, I'll help you."

Together they walk back into the bedroom, Sasuke supporting some of Naruto's weight until they reach the rug which shields Naruto's warmed feet from the cold floor. Sasuke dries him with a thin towel, starting at his ankles and rubbing upward. When he reaches to where he can look Naruto in the eye, he wipes the damp cloth over Naruto's cheek and says, "I want you to come with me. To my home."

Naruto beams and asks, "When?"

"Tonight."

"Oh... Why so soon?"

Sasuke drapes the towel over Naruto's wet hair and rubs his shoulders. "I need to be with you to complete the transformation over the next few days, but there is something important happening that requires my attention," Sasuke pauses, unsure of exactly how he wants to phrase his sentiments. It was much easier last night when he had nothing to lose. "I want you there with me."

"And I want to be there with you. I won't be able to afford this dump much longer anyway."

Sasuke smiles and holds Naruto in a tight embrace.

Such a caring action, not backed by sex, stuns Naruto. He hugs back and rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "What was that for?"

Sasuke plants one more soft kiss on Naruto's still swollen lips, but when he pulls back he reveals a sad and thoughtful expression. "As a new vampire the others may act differently toward you. Even unkind. But I'll be there the entire time and make sure you are never hurt."

Naruto pecks his cheek and walks away to the dresser. He throws a pair of boxers at Sasuke and slips on some of his own.

As Sasuke pulls them up to his waist he asks, "Are you going out now?"

"Yeah, that little enema stunt you pulled actually refreshed me. I'm heading down to the boardwalk to tell Tsunade and Jiraiya that I'm leaving." Naruto hesitates a moment as he jumps into some jeans. "Umm, can I tell them about you... and me?"

"If you trust them, I don't mind. But honestly the fewer humans that know, the better." Sasuke crosses the short distance and happily helps Naruto fasten his pants. "The boardwalk is too far to walk. Take my car."

Naruto shakes his head emphatically. "I can't. It's a Corvette."

"No, it's not."

"Then it's the Porsche?

"No."

"Damn, Sasuke. How many cars do you have?"

He tosses the keys to Naruto and says, "They aren't mine and it doesn't matter. Just take it."

Naruto fiddles with the metal ring. "Well, what is it?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know."

"Then how will I know which one it is?"

"There's an alarm to unlock it."

"Alright. What are you gonna do?"

Sasuke crawls onto the bed. "Sleep."

"Hmph, so who's worn out?"

Sasuke glares at him sideways. "I'm supposed to be asleep now. It's daylight."

"Whatever you say." Naruto heads over to his partner and kisses him while touching his pale leg. "I'll be back soon." He bypasses the expecting penis and squeezes Sasuke's inner thigh, causing the drowsy raven to jump and moan.

Naruto hurries out of the apartment to avoid Sasuke's curses and walks into the bright light of day, savoring the heat on his flesh for a moment. He pushes the button on the chain and the lights on a car to his right flash at him. He turns his head and his eyes widen. "No fucking way."

He pushes the button again, just to make sure, and the purple car beams at him. Naruto excitedly runs over and jumps inside.

When Naruto gets to the boardwalk, many of the other visitors watch the flashy sports car park and a sexy blond emerge. Naruto ignores them all and walks directly to Tsunade's shop. He pushes the annoying beads to one side and greets her in his usual loud manner.

She perks up with a tired grin and asks teasingly, "You back so soon?"

"Is that a problem?" Naruto replies with a smile.

"Nope. Now hurry and get over here." She lowers her voice once Naruto stands next to her and asks, "How'd it work?"

Naruto crosses his arms confidently and simply replies, "Perfectly."

"Get on with it, tell me what happened. I need to know so I can adjust the recipe." Tsunade pulls a pad of paper from inside the desk and a pen from her cleavage to take notes.

"Well... We were already started when I brought it out, so I'm not sure about the aphrodisiac part, but it was smooth as silk."

"Yeah! How much did you use?" She scribbles excitedly.

"Half on him. Half on me."

"Good God in Heaven! How long did it last?"

Naruto counts on his fingers and holds up his whole palm.

"Five hours!"

"No, Granny, five rounds."

"Oh," she responds, deflated. "So a bit less then?"

"No. More, much more."

"Hmm, I'll be damned. Is he good?" She props her chin on her hand, her pen laying forgotten to the side.

Naruto nods his head slowly with his eyes closed. "Oh yeah."

Jiraiya walks out from the back, wondering about his wife's yelling. "What's so good?"

"Naruto's new-"

"My news!" He interrupts, not quite so eager to share his sex life with the older man. "Sasuke asked me to move in with him."

Tsunade pouts and crosses her arms under her ample bust. She really wanted to spill the beans in front of her husband.

Jiraiya tries to disguise his worry and concern by busying his hands with a trinket for sale on the shelf. "Oh? Where's he live?"

"About an hour out of town," Naruto answers, rocking on his feet.

"When are you planning to go?"

"Tonight."

Jiraiya raises his brows, more than a bit surprised. "That's really soon, Naruto."

"I know, but I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him."

The married pair respond in unison, "Wow."

A young couple walks into the shop from the front entrance and Jiraiya motions for Naruto to follow him into the back. He stands behind his work desk and leans over on both hands. "So you really love him?"

"Yeah. I really do."

Jiraiya sighs and tosses his hands in the air. "Well then, since you're going to have a new place, why don't you find all your old junk in here and take it with you. It's been cluttering my space for years."

Naruto sweeps the room with his eyes quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Anything that was your father's is now yours. Your favorite book," he plops it down on the table, "A family tree," he puts the rolled paper beside the book. Jiraiya also heaves a small chest onto the table. "Here are a few more pieces of jewelry that I kept from your uncle. I think you will be able to take care of them now."

While Jiraiya collects things, Naruto pulls a black and red book from a pile and flips through it, falling on a page about vampires. Trying to be nonchalant, he asks in a bored tone, "What do you think about vampires, Old Man?"

Jiraiya pauses for a moment, looking partially over his shoulder, then back to the bookshelves. "Legends."

"Legend? So you think there might be some truth to the stories."

Jiraiya turns around and looks at Naruto with a quizzical, suspicious stare. "What do you know?"

"First, what do you know?"

Jiraiya sighs and drops his arms to his sides, turning to face Naruto. "Who is it?"

Naruto flips through the book, trying to convey a carefree and unconcerned air. "Sasuke."

Jiraiya's eyes flash with fear. "Did he bite you?"

Blue eyes stay focused on the text, but the blond head nods. "Yes."

"You-"

Naruto finally looks up to communicate his resolved position. "I know. I told him to."

Jiraiya begins to speak with a saddened tone. "Naruto..."

"What?" The older man's attitude heightens Naruto's nervousness and he borders on defensive.

"You won't be treated well."

"Sasuke said he could protect me. Apparently he's some kind of special vampire."

"Special? What to you mean by that?"

"He's a Blood Somethin'-or-other."

Jiraiya darts to his chair and rifles through items on his desk. "What's his family name again?"

"Uchiha."

Jiraiya plucks a book from under some parchment and skims through. He flips it around on his desk to face Naruto. "He is indeed something special."

Naruto reads a short passage about the Uchihas and sees a familiar, yet much more childish face looking up at him as the youngest of the prestigious bloodline.

"Naruto, he's practically royalty in the world of supernatural beings. And not just vampires. There are many other kinds. Just about every mythical creature written about during any period of history actually existed and may still exist."

"What about werewolves? Unicorns?"

"They all still exist."

Trying to stump Jiraiya, Naruto rattles off a few more beings he knows of. "Nymphs? Incubi? Snow ladies?"

"Yes, Naruto, all of them. Most can disguise themselves in human form like vampires, but some mask their physical attributes with magic. Others simply hide and only show themselves to fellow creatures."

"You've always known, haven't you? That's why you've got all these things."

"Yes. I study and chronicle their histories."

Naruto's lips pucker, feeling a bit as though he had been lied to. "Does this mean my parents knew, too?"

"Your mother, I'm not so sure. She certainly had her suspicions, but your father knew much more than the average man. He chose to keep distance though."

Naruto closes the mouth of the bag containing his possessions and asks, "Do you know any?"

"Not anymore."

"Is there anything else out there."

Jiraiya thinks for a moment. "Not that you should worry about."

Naruto nods and hears Tsunade call for him. He makes his way to the door, but Jiraiya halts his exit.

"Wait, Naruto, you should know..."

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto asks, "Know what?"

Jiraiya deflates and shakes his head. "...Nothing. Just be sure to come back once in a while."

"I will." Naruto nods and grabs his bagged belongings.

When Naruto goes into the front store again, Tsunade grabs him around the arm and pulls him close to her. "I hope your walls are thick." Tsunade whips out three more black vials and holds them before the young man.

Naruto's eyes widen in excitement. He grabs them promptly and stashes them in the bag. He thanks her graciously with a kiss to her cheek.

"Enjoy!" Tsunade yells while laughing.

Naruto waves from the exit. "Bye, Granny. Bye, Old Man!"

Jiraiya steps out after Naruto leaves and stands by his wife staring at the swinging beads. "Remember how you felt there was something different about Naruto's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Remember his family name? Uchiha."

"So?"

"So, that's Uchiha as in Rein Blood vampire Uchiha."

"What?" Tsunade's eyes move rapidly from the man beside her to the exit and back. "Did he-"

"Yeah."

"Does Naruto-"

"Yeah."

"Hmph. Well, I knew there was something about that attitude."

"Look at this." Jiraiya shows Tsunade the book containing the Uchihas' portraits.

"Aww, he was cute. Is this his birthdate here? He's relatively young. But the poor lad was alive during the massacre. I wonder how he survived."

Naruto walks to his car with his load of goods, enduring the people who whistle at him along the way. He usually didn't have to put up with it in the middle of the day and it is a bit discomfiting.

"Hey, wanna take a ride?"

Disgusted, Naruto looks in the direction of the voice and sees an older teenage boy standing by his daddy's Mercedes. Taken aback that it is not one of the typical drunk old men, Naruto says with a wry grin, "No thanks, kid. I've got my own." Naruto stops by the Lamborghini and opens the door. He hops in and zips off.

When he gets back home, Sasuke is still asleep. Naruto puts his things down carefully and snuggles in beside the nocturnal creature.

Sasuke stirs and wakes a bit but when he sees a golden bundle trying to get between his arms, he grabs Naruto and pulls him closer, eliciting a surprised gasp from the unsuspecting man.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn." Sasuke replies brusquely before passing out again.

Naruto stares at his handsome features until he closes his eyes and falls asleep in the cradled warmth next to his vampire lover.


	19. New Arrivals

Sasuke lightly rocks Naruto until slivers of blue are visible through blond lashes. "The sun set a few hours ago. We should go home now."

Naruto nods and rises languidly, dragging a hand over his face to help himself wake up. Once out of bed, he moves quickly to collect the few possessions from his apartment. As they head out the door, they see Naruto's neighbor, Temari, leaving as well.

She trots over to them with a wide grin and clasps her hands together happily. "Oh, good. You two got back together."

Naruto smiles and leans into Sasuke, wrapping his arm around the vampire's waist.

"I knew the other night, though. I could hear you when I got home." She pokes Naruto in the arm a couple times playfully and adds, "You seem to have forgotten these walls are thin."

Naruto flushes from embarrassment. He scratches the back of his head and bashfully apologizes. He hadn't meant to be so loud, but Sasuke pushed and stroked and kneaded until Naruto lost all sense of the world outside of them.

Unconcerned with the conversation, Sasuke turns to leave, but Naruto grabs his arm and stops him. He explains, "This is one of my friends that helped me decide... about us. Her brother is a half-vampire and she's the one who told me about the song."

Sasuke looks the blonde woman in the eye and extends his hand. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

She takes his hand fearlessly and shakes it. "It was my pleasure."

"Does your brother belong to a coven?"

"No, he lives among humans. He never tried to join because of what happened to his father." She pauses, distracted by Naruto's bundle, and asks curiously, "What's the bag for?"

Naruto beams and answers, "I'm going to live with Sasuke."

Her eyes widen and she smiles from ear to ear as if she had just been told her best friend got engaged. "So you went through the ritual?" She jumps with excitement and pulls Naruto into a congratulatory hug.

Naruto can only grunt out a strangled "Yeah."

She holds him at arms length in front her and says, "I'm so jealous. You are perfect for each other." She stares at them a moment longer and her smile slowly slips away. "Well, I've got to get to work, but I hope to see you around sometime."

Naruto kisses her cheek tenderly. "Don't worry. You'll find someone to be happy with and you'll have a bunch of little blond babies."

Temari laughs softly. "I don't know about that, but thanks for the kind wishes."

She exits the apartment building with the couple and waves her hand over her head as she turns down an alley.

Sasuke and Naruto settle into the expensive vehicle left at the side of the road and drive off to Sasuke's coven and Naruto's new home.

* * *

As they approach the gothic structure hidden deep within the woods from prying humans, Naruto marvels at its intimidating presence and immense size. The dark mansion seems to expand the closer they get, as do Naruto's amazed eyes. Even if this monstrous building is distanced from civilization, how could no one have noticed it before?

Sasuke parks the car in front of the main entrance where several stone steps cut in semi-circles lead up to massive dark wood doors with heavy iron knockers. Naruto's slow trek to the entrance concerns Sasuke, so he puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to draw the man's attention. "Everything alright?"

Naruto shakes his head, dislodging the worry and anxiety. He takes Sasuke's hand, needing the physical and mental support to advance. "Yeah."

Sasuke sweeps his hand over Naruto's cheek and holds the side of his face. He waits until blues pull themselves from the foreboding mansion and gaze directly up at Sasuke. "I don't mean to rush you, but we really must get inside."

"Oh, right. Let's go." Naruto smiles and follows behind Sasuke, who moves the doors without effort. Just as Naruto enters, he is stunned by an uproarious yell.

"You fed him filth!" A scruffy, rugged-looking man stomps down a spectacular staircase, pointing at Sasuke with an angry scowl on his face.

Sasuke looks up at the man with bored eyes and acts with an overall apathetic demeanor. The creature in question bounds down the stairs in a flurry of fur. "Hn. He's fine."

A large white dog gallops to Naruto and nuzzles its face under his hand, licking at his fingers. The human squats down and pets its enormous head and chest.

Kiba had been waiting all day and night to ambush Sasuke. He finally saw his chance when the bastard casually strode through the main entrance. He stalks closer angrily, his focus dead set on the Uchiha. "They made him sick!"

Sasuke glances down and scratches the dog's ear. "But he's better now."

Kiba stops in front of Sasuke and glares, annoyed that his furry companion lets the asshole rub him when it was Sasuke's fault he was ill in the first place. He pokes Sasuke in the chest and snaps, "Don't feed him humans just to clean up your messes!"

Naruto looks up from the beast. "Wait. What?" He turns his attention to the vampire and narrows his eyes. "What people did you kill?"

Sasuke's lips purse, unsure how Naruto will react to such news. "Those ones that were harassing you."

Kiba's eyes shift downward, finally acknowledging Naruto's presence. He raises a wild brow and crosses his arms, intrigued by the newcomer. He smirks and says waggishly, "Hello. And who is this?"

Sasuke puts his hand to Kiba's chest warningly. "Back off, mutt."

Naruto stands, putting his hands on his hips, and squints with a hint of disbelief. "You really did that? I thought you where just trying to protect me before the fight started."

Sasuke's silences speaks more to Naruto than anything he could say. The blatant reminder that Sasuke has killed people is unsettling for the human, but he cannot get too angry. He himself is not entirely innocent.

Naruto sighs and offers his hand to the strange man, disregarding Sasuke's slight surprise at how easily he brushes the subject aside. "Hi, I'm Naruto."

"Kiba." He accepts the gesture and notes the warmth coming from Naruto. "That's Akamaru. We live here. Actually, my House lives in the woods, but we identify with this coven."

Unsure if it is rude, but just too curious to contain himself, Naruto asks, "Are you a vampire, too?"

Sasuke quietly scoffs and looks away, almost insulted.

Kiba snorts at the absurdity. He points at himself with his thumb and says, "Hell no. I'm a lycanthrope."

Naruto's eyes widen excitedly. "Really? A werewolf? That's so cool!"

The newcomer's unusual reaction confuses Kiba. Other beings are never so thrilled since lycanthropes are a fairly populous breed and reside almost everywhere in the world. Suspiciously, Kiba sniffs the air. He catches the scent and glances at his long time friend questioningly. "Sasuke...?"

The vampire narrows his eyes, more than a warning smoldering in the dark depths. "Not a word."

Kiba grins devilishly. "Hmm, causing problems again? Just like old times." He glances at Naruto and adds, "Well, almost." Kiba taps Akamaru on the head and pushes the doors open again to leave. "I guess I'll see you during the ceremony. Later, Uchiha, Blondie."

When Kiba disappears outside, Naruto stands closer to Sasuke and asks, "What just happened?"

Sasuke's eyes dart around the room, tracking the beings in the area who seem too interested in the business happening at the entrance. Sasuke grabs Naruto's elbow and pulls him across the room toward the stairs. "He knows you're still human."

Naruto stumbles over his feet with Sasuke's urgent pace. "How?"

"He smelled it."

Naruto shivers a little, unable to ignore the feeling of being somewhat violated. He bumps into Sasuke's back when the vampire suddenly stops. Rubbing his squished nose, he looks around Sasuke and finds a familiar man descending the steps toward them. He waves genially and says, "Hi, Madara."

The aged man takes each step leisurely, his hand sliding smoothly along the railing. "Hello. Good to see you again, Naruto." Madara quickly takes Naruto's hand in greeting before anyone can protest, but his face falls once the tan fingers are within his grasp. "Where's your ring?"

Sasuke sighs and pulls Naruto's hand free, pushing the blond human ahead of him. "Not now, Madara."

"Fine, fine. You have other, more important things to do before they arrive. If you need anything, don't ask me. I'll be in my library." Madara continues down the stairs, however before exiting the large entrance hall, he crosses paths with Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder, sensing the two powerful vampires together and watches them converse briefly.

Itachi's black eyes find Naruto and he approaches the pair with long measured strides. When he stops in front of them, he looks to his younger brother impatiently.

Sasuke's lips tighten, but he makes the obligatory introductions. "Naruto, this is my brother, Itachi. Itachi, this is Naruto."

Itachi gives a small smile and engages in the humane gesture of shaking hands, having seen Madara do something similar. "It is a pleasure to meet the young man that had my baby brother moping about. I am glad you came around though, Naruto. For all of our sakes."

Naruto's head tilts to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You see, if Sasuke hadn't returned to normal, I would have had to take over his responsibilities. And we know how that would have gone." Itachi looks at Sasuke pointedly with a mild disappointment underlying. He directs his penetrating gaze back to Naruto and says, "But I must admit I'm quite surprised to see you here so soon. These next few days promise to be rather entertaining." The elegant vampire places his hand over his chest and bows shallowly. "Will you please excuse me now?"

Itachi takes his leave and Sasuke grabs Naruto, pulling him upstairs to get him out of everyone's sight before anyone not in the know starts questioning the new, unfamiliar being. Hopefully they would assume he is a member from the other coven that has simply arrived early.

Sasuke pushes Naruto inside his room and locks the door. While Naruto looks around the dark space, Sasuke comes up behind him and grabs him in a loose hold, kissing his carmel flesh and running his hands over the firm chest. "I need you to stay in this room until you fully change."

Naruto frowns, not liking that idea at all. He turns in the embrace and puts his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Why?"

Sasuke presses his forehead to Naruto's and closes his eyes, enjoining Naruto to just accept this arrangement for a short time. "Some beings don't take too kindly to humans. Even afterwards, you should stay with me as often as possible so I can protect you."

"I'm not a child, Sasuke." He pecks smooth thin lips and says reassuringly, "I'll be fine."

Sasuke places his hands on Naruto's forearms and strokes his warm limbs. "No, Naruto. You need to be kept safe in here until I know you can't be killed."

Naruto drops his arms to Sasuke's waist. "Jesus! What kind of people do you live with?"

"That's the problem. I don't know, yet. There is another sect merging with us and a new leader will be chosen shortly to govern everyone. I don't know these beings and I don't know what they might do to an opposing candidate to hurt my chances."

Naruto's hands clench Sasuke's shirt at his sides. "You mean you could become the leader?"

"Yes, and I have a very good chance. But I need you to stay hidden more or less. I will send for someone to be with you when I cannot so you don't get lonely. I also want you to learn about us, what you will be, so I will have my old teacher tutor you. And if Neji ever shows up again I can send him. Or Kiba." Sasuke holds Naruto's face in his hands and looks into sparkling blue eyes. "These are my closest relations, Naruto. I do not trust anyone else to keep you safe you."

Naruto closes the small space between them and kisses Sasuke briefly. "What about your brother and your uncle?"

"Madara isn't exactly my uncle and he's a bit eccentric, but I'll let him know the plan. As for Itachi, he tends toward disorder. I'm afraid he may tell you to do something that will get you hurt or exposed. Be careful around anyone I haven't specifically mentioned." Sasuke's brows pinch with unease and he nuzzles the side of Naruto's face, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I have to go now to deal with the preparations."

Naruto pouts, already annoyed by the situation. "I'll stay here as much as I can. No need to worry." He presses closer into the vampire's body and snakes his hands down Sasuke's back, trying to make the most of the moment since he anticipates Sasuke being very preoccupied. "Is there anything I can do to relieve your stress?"

"I don't really have the time."

Naruto raises his leg up to Sasuke's hip temptingly. "Real quick?"

"Naruto... Actually, there is something you can do."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Sasuke grabs Naruto securely and softly sings the numbing enchantment into his ear.

"Are you going to bite me?" Naruto asks drowsily.

Sasuke pets Naruto's crown comfortingly and says, "Shh. I can keep you out of my hair this way."

Sasuke punctures Naruto's succulent flesh, but all the blond feels is the sensation of rushing blood in his veins as it leaves his body freely. He squirms as his vision fades and he pats Sasuke's shoulder nervously. "You're taking more than last time."

Naruto's legs start to give out, but Sasuke holds him steady while continuing to suck the life from his lover. Naruto's breathing slows and deepens, his eyes close, and he falls completely limp, bending backwards over Sasuke's supportive hold.

Sasuke withdraws his fangs and carries an unconscious Naruto to the grand bed. He lays the blond down on a plush duvet and leaves the room quietly. Sasuke walks back down the resplendent staircase, but at the bottom, Sakura all but jumps on him.

Her enthusiasm bubbles over as she bounces next to him giddily. "Sasuke, are you excited?"

"Not really." Sasuke tugs on his shirt to get some of the wrinkles out.

"I'm so glad you're not depressed anymore. You look like your old self again. Did you get back the thing that was so important to you?"

Sasuke stops in his tracks. "How do you know about that?"

Sakura faces him timidly. "Your brother told me."

"Did he tell you what it is."

She shakes her head vigorously, swishing rosy hair about. "No, he wouldn't say." Sasuke begins to walk away but Sakura reaches out and holds onto his elbow. "Do you have someone to accompany you tonight?"

"It's not a party, Sakura."

"I know, but we could still go together."

"I'm busy." Sasuke pulls his arm free from her grasp and walks away, leaving Sakura alone in the middle of the room. As he walks by the entrance, the doors open and a very happy Neji strolls into the manor. Glaring as the Hyuuga approaches, Sasuke taps his foots against the stone floor and asks, "Where have you been?"

"Hmm, with Gaara. I'm glad I followed you that night. It's worked out rather well for me." Neji rubs his hands together in delight and looks Sasuke over with a bit of confusion. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto?"

"He's in my room."

"Oh, who's the fast worker now?" Neji waggles his fine eyebrows.

Sasuke ignores the teasing and instead orders, "Go check on him. He should still be unconscious, but he seems to recover oddly fast."

Neji bows theatrically to his soon-to-be chief. "As you command, my lord."

Sasuke glares at the pomp, but adds in hushed tones, "And don't tell anyone about him."

Neji nods understandingly and heads up the stairs. When he gets to the top, he finds Sakura standing at Sasuke's door and staring at it contemplatively with her palm against the wood panel. "Sasuke's downstairs, Sakura."

She jumps at the deep voice and answers quickly, "I know. I thought I could surprise him later." Her hand closes over the wood, nails scratching lightly at the surface longingly.

"You should know he hates surprises. He hates anything out of his control." Neji smiles genially, but cannot help thinking that Sasuke's blond human is the only exception to that rule.

"Yes, but I thought I could help him with tonight."

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's got all the help he needs. Why don't you go back downstairs and assist with the arrangements." Sakura obeys the Rein Blood, leaving reluctantly, but once she is out of sight, Neji steps into the room. He silently walks over to the bed where he finds a curled up body.

Naruto stirs groggily and opens his eyes halfway. "Sasuke?"

Neji stays partially hidden in the shadows and says soothingly, "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm, Okay. Too much this time. I'm-I'm gonna get you back."

Impressed the man can even talk in his state, Neji sits in a stiff green chair and silently mulls over the current situation. He really does not want to be downstairs while all the bees are milling about, so he will just relax here for a while with a human being who is quiet as the dead.

* * *

In an empty hallway Sasuke marches toward his former tutor. He looks the silver-haired man in the eye and says, "I need a favor."

Kakashi grins and shoves his hands in his pockets, noting that Sasuke leaves no room for rejection or compromise in his request. "What is it?"

"I have a friend that needs to learn about us."

Kakashi holds up his hand. "Say no more. Itachi already told me about your friend. I can meet with him tomorrow evening."

Sasuke growls at the comment about his brother, but says, "That will be acceptable. He's too weak tonight anyway."

Looking over his one-time pupil's exhausted posture, Kakashi suggests, "Why don't you relax somewhere for awhile? They will be here soon and you need to play the part."

Sasuke grunts and stretches his neck. "I think I will." The Uchiha leaves Kakashi's company to return to his quarters. However, an obstacle presents itself once again.

Sakura captures Sasuke in the foyer on his way to his bedroom and persists in her attempts to sway him. "It's almost time! I can help you unwind if you'd like."

Sasuke does not allow himself to be stopped this time and continues on his path. "No, Sakura. I'm just going to my room."

The Keit Blood follows closely behind. When she finds herself standing before his door a second time, she asks, "Can I come?"

Sasuke stops in his doorway and looks at the woman who becomes more bold each day. "No," he replies with finality and shuts the door before Sakura can push the issue. Sasuke sees Neji napping in his chair and wakes the lazy vampire. "I'll take it from here."

Neji stirs and looks up at the familiar black eyes. "Oh, right. I'll just leave you two then." Neji rises and makes his way to the exit dutifully.

Sasuke moves next to the bed and leans over his sleeping partner. He brushes aside some wild locks to better see the slumbering man's angelic features.

Neji stops at the door, slowly opening and closing it in order to watch Sasuke as he becomes caring and affectionate toward another being.

Sasuke looks sideways, feeling the curious eyes upon him. He snaps coarsely, "Out."

"Got it." Neji backs away, pinching off the light spilling into the room from the hallway as he closes the door.

* * *

A loud knock at the front entrance signals everyone in the grand foyer and they freeze. The commotion picks up half a second later as they all hurry to gather on both sides of the double doors, leaving a wide space clear leading from the entrance to the staircase.

Sakura pushes to the front of the crowd to see the new beings better as they enter.

Kiba brushes Akamaru's hair, then his own, and stands in the middle section, not wanting to get too close to the foreign creatures.

Kakashi waits patiently at the back, leaning against a wall and masking his excitement with a cool and collected aura.

Neji stands formidably on the first step at the end of the aisle waiting to accept the new coven's representative. His sister positions herself nearby.

Itachi and Madara do not deign to attend.

Neji cues a couple of beings to open the doors and a parade of creatures flow inside.

The being at the lead of the group moves confidently to the end of the walkway and stops in front of Neji. "Greetings. My name is Asuma," he puts his arm around a woman and pulls her forward, "and this is my wife Kurenai. We are grateful that you have agreed to this merger. I believe it will be beneficial for all of us."

Neji nods his head in a shallow, respectful bow. "Certainly. Are you the candidate acting on behalf of your coven?"

"I am not." Asuma steps to the side and holds his arm out. "Allow me to introduce you to our choices."

A pale young man steps to the front. With an atrocious smile on his face, he says, "My name is Sai."

Filling the awkward silence that follows, Asuma adds, "Sai, is an artist." He nudges and tells candidate, "Show them."

The dark-haired man pulls a kit from behind his back and kneels to the floor. He quickly paints a mural on the marble, horrifying some of the elder creatures, and unleashes the three headed Hell-dog into the world. It claws its way out of the ground and runs through the air, snapping and snarling. After the demonstration, Sai breaks his spell and the animal disappears in puffs of smoke.

Neji nods, acknowledging the skill. "That was quite impressive. Indeed a rare gift."

Sai silently steps to the side as Asuma introduces the next in line. "This is Suigetsu."

A sloven being comes forward, his hands in his pockets indolently. He grins, flashing sharp teeth. "Hey."

Neji tries to contain himself from commenting on the other's informal attire and language. He discreetly taps into the man's aura and discovers his nature as an elemental. Neji smiles politely and says, "A pleasure. I haven't had the chance to meet a water elemental in many years."

Suigetsu eyeballs Neji dubiously, then moves out of the way.

Asuma brings a third being to the front and introduces a slightly older man. "And this is-"

"Kabuto." He darts his hand out directly to greet the powerful man standing before him who seems to have strategically assumed a somewhat higher position than everyone else. "I am a loyal servant of the Serpent Master."

Neji accepts the gesture welcomingly. "I see. What an honor to be cast by true demonic hands."

Kabuto bows in recognition of the remark and steps away for the group's designated spokesperson.

Asuma clasps his hands behind his back smugly. "And I assume you are one of the candidates from your side of the coven."

Neji mimics the posture and leans forward. "I'm afraid you assume incorrectly."

The grins falls off Asuma's face because of his confusion. "Oh, then where are your contenders?"

"I'm here." Sasuke's voice resounds through the room from his position at the top of the staircase. He leisurely walks down and stops on the step recently vacated by Neji.

Asuma looks him over and pulls his cordial mask back up. "It's nice to meet you. What is your heritage?"

Sasuke smirks and the voices of his coven break into a low mumble. Sasuke allows his powers to consume him and in front of all the new arrivals, he reveals himself.

Asuma stands shocked as he stares. The blood red eyes and the extra long fangs tell him of the being's identity, words now rendered trivial. Just an ordinary vampire would have been enough of a challenge.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am a Rein Blood."

Asuma recovers from his stupor with a gentle push from Kurenai. "I apologize for this, but I thought all the Uchihas were dead."

"Hn. Not quite, as you can see." Sasuke glances at the other candidates with an all-knowing and condescending smirk. "Neji, will you escort our new brethren to their rooms in the east wing."

"Of course." He walks between Sasuke and Asuma, heading toward a corridor at the far end. "Follow me."

The three opposers measure up Sasuke as they pass. Suigetsu, though, glances up to the balcony overlooking the foyer and sees a figure peeking over the railing. Once spotted, the seraphic figure quickly retreats.

One girl from the group actually dares to approach Sasuke. "Hi, I'm Ino." She slinks up next to him and circles her arm around his. "You want to get to know each other better?" Ino leans up to whisper in his ear, "I'm a succubus. I guarantee a good time."

Sasuke stares down at her with his vampire appearance still exposed, fangs displayed intimidatingly and red eyes boring into her inadequately blue ones.

"Maybe later then?" She releases him, trembling from the Rein Blood's intensity, and follows her group.

Sakura rapidly approaches Ino from behind with her own set of fangs exposed. She grabs the other female and spins her around. "Stay away from Sasuke, whore."

Ino grins at the fierceness in the vampire's eyes. "Hm, if he wants a real woman he will come find me."

"In your dreams." Sakura squeezes harder.

"More like his." The succubus' arrogance wanes a bit as Sakura digs her nails into Ino's arm, making her wince in pain. In retaliation Ino places her own nine inch claws atop Sakura's unprotected arm and pulls them quickly across the skin, leaving four deep gashes.

Sakura recoils to grip her bleeding arm and glares after the succubus as she leaves with her friends, ego still intact.

Kakashi sweeps by the other vampire without concern and tags along with the group. He catches up with Iruka and stalks closing behind. "It's nice to see you again."

Iruka turns around abruptly, surprised by the familiar voice. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi ushers the startled man away from the group and backs him into a niche. "Miss me, Iruka?"

"N-no."

"Don't be so mean. I missed you. You know, I have my own chambers if you'd rather stay with me."

Iruka gulps and blushes. "I think I'll stay with my House."

"Suit yourself." Kakashi gropes the incubus' butt as he makes his escape.

From the stairs, Sasuke watches the antics of this new amalgamated coven of his. He brushes off Sakura one more time and then heads to his own private room.

Itachi waits at the top of stairs for Sasuke to reach him. He takes a small sip from his wine glass and asks, "Everything went well?"

"As expected."

Itachi grins mischievously. "Were they... flustered to meet an Uchiha?"

Sasuke mirrors his brother's expression. "Of course."

"Maybe I should have gone just to see their faces." Heavy plods on the stairs below draw the Uchihas' attention.

Asuma almost stumbles when faced with a man so similar to Sasuke. His hand clenches the rail and he says, "Uh, how do you do?"

Itachi smiles, satisfied with the man's surprise. "Much better now, thank you." He nods to Sasuke and retires to his room a pleased man.

"Is there something you need?" Sasuke asks irritatedly.

"Ah, yes. What time would you like to meet tomorrow to discuss how the selection process will proceed?"

"I am never awake before seven."

"Very well. Eight then?"

Sasuke waves over his shoulder in confirmation as he had already resumed the walk to his room. He enters his quarters and promptly slides into bed with his blond human. "I know you aren't sleeping."

Naruto rolls over to face Sasuke and tucks his hands under his head. "When can I meet everyone?"

"After you have transformed."

"When is that again?"

Sasuke places his hand over Naruto's waist and pulls him a little closer. "About four nights now."

Naruto groans. "So long."

Sasuke chuckles quietly. "You'll be plenty busy you won't even notice. Kakashi will come to teach you while I meet with these new beings."

"Will I learn anything useful?"

"I should hope so."

Naruto trails his hand down Sasuke's chest and bites his lip nervously. "What are the chances that everyone will accept me into the coven?"

Sasuke hesitates giving his response. He tilts Naruto's head up and says, "Don't worry about that. You won't need their acceptance. Only my favor."

Naruto smirks and slowly unfastens the buttons on his vampire's chest. He begins to leave small kisses on the exposed body parts and looks up at Sasuke's face. "Do I have your favor, Mr. Future-leader-of-the-coven?"

Sasuke brushes his fingers through the gold locks and pulls Naruto into a sufficiently wet and eager kiss. He retracts his tongue, but while still tasting Naruto's lips, he assures, "You have much more than that."


	20. Classes

Content edited. Original on Y!Gallery

* * *

The sun had recently set and Sasuke moves about the shadowed room while Naruto still sleeps. He changes into more appropriate attire for the scheduled meeting with the beings that will be integrating with his coven. When he turns away from the armoire, Sasuke finds Naruto's watchful eyes on him.

Naruto lies on his side with his head propped on one hand and his bare chest exposed to the cool air, the rest of his nakedness remains hidden beneath the blanket. He follows Sasuke's graceful execution of mundane tasks as if he were dancing in a ballet.

"I've got some work to sort through, so I'm sending in Kakashi today. He was my teacher when I was young and has advised me well in the past. You have no need to fear him."

Naruto rolls over and stretches, his back arching off the bed as his bones pop. "When's he coming?"

Sasuke pauses a brief moment, his fingers just holding the buttons on his shirt while watching Naruto's unintentionally erotic display. He tears his eyes away, focusing again on the small details of dressing. "I'll call for him shortly after I leave."

Naruto peers at Sasuke through hooded eyes, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips. "Where will you be?"

Sasuke grabs a sports coat and hangs onto it over one shoulder. "In one of the larger conference rooms confirming that everyone settled in comfortably. Then the elders and those in command will discuss the process for choosing the next head."

Sasuke opens the door, but Naruto jumps up from the bed and runs across the room. He stops the vampire with a deep impassioned kiss, mangling Sasuke's immaculate appearance by crinkling the collar in his fists.

A being on the balcony on the opposite side of the spacious foyer sees the large door open but stop suddenly, leaving a crack between it and the wall. A flash of yellow dashes over the gap and the Uchiha exits casually, his eyes trained in the direction of the golden blur. With his gaze elsewhere occupied, Sasuke does not notice the attention on himself.

He fixes his clothing while descending the nearby stairs and spots Kakashi talking with one of the newcomers. He calls to the Keit anyway. When the grey-haired vampire turns his head to the summons, Sasuke gestures with his eyes up to his room, not wanting to verbally make the command in front of a being he does not know nor trust.

Kakashi nods in understanding and turns back to his companion. "Sorry, Iruka. I have some duties to attend to, but I'll be seeing you later." He stokes the incubus' arm and heads upstairs before Iruka can chastise him for the public show of affection.

Kakashi moseys along with his usual aloof demeanor and opens Sasuke's bedroom door without knocking. Inside he finds a half-naked young man pulling a pair of grey lounge pants over silky black underwear. Attempting to undo his mistake, he backs out and closes the door quietly. He decides to knock this time and cringes as he does so, knowing Sasuke would kill him if he found out someone else had glimpsed his partner's body.

A loud thump thunders from within, followed by rapid steps pounding across the hard wood. The door cracks open to reveal a single bright blue eye. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kakashi. I'm-"

"Oh, okay." Naruto stands behind the door and opens it more to allow the man to enter.

Kakashi steps forward, bemused by the easy access he receives. The door shuts with a dull thud behind him and he looks over his shoulder. "You don't seem to be wary of me at all."

Naruto walks around to stand in front of the older man and admits, "I'm not. Sasuke trusts you and that's good enough for me."

Kakashi looks over the human, seeming casual, but truly assessing him critically. He grins and asks, "Are those your clothes?"

Naruto picks at the threads and shrugs. "No, they're Sasuke's. A little big, but better than mine." Naruto moves across the room and sits on the bed. He motions with his hands encouragingly and says, "Well, teach me vampire stuff."

Kakashi moves as subtly commanded - he might as well get used to it - and sits in Sasuke's high-backed green chair. He crosses his legs and leans to one side. "Let's see... It's been so long since I had a student I hardly know where to begin."

Naruto raises his hand hesitantly, unsure if it is appropriate or just silly. "Actually, I have a question. Can you tell me about the different classes? Like how Sasuke's a Rein and I'm going to be a Neo."

"That sounds like a decent starting point. It gets a little confusing, especially for outsiders, but we exist in a system dependent on how you became a vampire. Neo Bloods have been transformed from humans. The biting vampire must continue to drink from the same person for a period of time and eventually the person will transform. In our world they are almost at the bottom of the social hierarchy.

"Next would be the Faas Bloods. They are born vampires parented by two Neos. Then the Metas are born of one Neo and one Faas. Status increases with how little human blood is possessed. As does power. The longer the vampire lineage, the more powerful.

"A Voll Blood is born from two Faas Bloods. Other couplings like two Metas, two Volls, or a Meta and a Voll produce offspring called Keit Bloods. Everyone after the first few stages assumes this title when it is believed they have pure enough blood and a substantially vampiric ancestry. Honestly, I haven't met anyone below Keit Blood rank in a very long time.

"Now Meta and Voll Bloods usually won't mate with a Neo Blood because of their pride and the belief that Neos are beneath them, as with all higher grades in regards to the lower ones. However, it has occurred and those individuals are called Ven Bloods. They represent a step back in progress by adding more human to the mix."

"What about Rein Bloods? Sasuke said he is one of those."

"Indeed. He has the oldest lineage possible dating back to the original two."

"Who-"

Kakashi holds his hand up to silence the question. "They are a separate topic. But don't worry, I'll come back to them. Rein Bloods are extremely powerful and have additional abilities that other vampires do not. Aside from Sasuke's impressive fangs and claws, have you noticed that his eyes change from black to red?"

"Yeah. I saw them the first time he tasted my blood, but he hid it so I thought I just imagined it. Is it special that his eyes change?"

"Quite so. The power held within his eyes was originally used to entice and mystify humans to make them easier prey. However, the need to do so has diminished in the modern world. When Sasuke and Itachi were children, they would use their power on other beings and cause all sorts of problems. I think Itachi coaxed his little brother into most of it, though." Kakashi chortles briefly at the memories of the boys, but soon clears his throat and ends his tangential thoughts. "You've met Neji Hyuuga, correct?"

"Yeah. He hit on my friend at work."

Kakashi smirks and shakes his head from side to side. "That sounds like him. He and his sister, Hinata, are also Reins, but they have slightly more human blood in them."

"Can they do the same trick with their eyes?" Naruto puts his thumbs and forefingers above and below their respective eyes and pulls the lids away, making his eyeballs bulge.

"No, but they can see a being's aura and a truly skilled Hyuuga like Neji can determine all sorts of information from it such as a creature's mood, type, and whether they are lying. Those white eyes are rather disconcerting, too. It's part of the reason he and Sasuke are close and why Neji attends the meetings with him as a second-in-command."

"So the Hyuugas are still Reins because they come from the original two vampires, but they also have more human blood mixed in along the way." Naruto rolls his eye up, staring at the ceiling and trying to wrap his mind around the information. Once he grasps it, he looks back to his tutor, ready with another inquiry. "Were the vampires born with human blood in the beginning considered lowly like now?"

"Not at all. The opposite, truthfully. It was necessary at that time, but is looked down upon now because we have sufficient numbers. When the original two's Rein Blood children mated with humans, the offspring were called Luets. Imagine if Sasuke were to have a child with a human. It would be revered because it is the start of a new 'royal' line. However, if it were any other class of vampire, the child would be considered a Tief Blood and an outcast." Kakashi pauses when he notices the frown that mars Naruto's expression. "Why do you look so depressed?"

Naruto's eyes dart up from the comforter where they had unconsciously slumped back up to the man across from him. "My friend's brother is a half-vampire. He's a Tief Blood, I guess, and chooses to live among humans."

Kakashi hums and nods. "Understandable. If he tried to join a coven he would most likely be turned away. Even though he is part vampire, if his own House shuns him, other beings will follow or worse." Kakashi takes a moment to consider if he wants to mention more, then says in a flippant tone, "There is one other defined class, but I think it is more wishful thinking than an actual category. They are called Alt Bloods: vampires that also possess demon blood. They are an even higher class than Rein Bloods because they have truly demonic attributes."

Naruto's eyes widen and he sits up straighter with interest. "Cool."

Kakashi grins. "Yes, very cool. But as I said, I've never heard of such a case truly existing."

Naruto settles down and sorts through all the information, looking to summarize the pertinent parts for himself. "So Sasuke is really awesome."

Kakashi nods, agreeing with Naruto's blunt analysis.

"And I'm really not."

Kakashi nods again reluctantly, feeling a twinge of the distress of such a low class in the way Naruto condenses the ancient structure system.

Naruto's head tilts, his innocent countenance not reflecting the weight of the situation. "So does that mean anything for him?"

Kakashi hums to himself, considering the question seriously. Itachi loves that Sasuke brought in a bit of disorder. Madara cannot stop talking about the blond and his trinkets. "Because he is a Rein Blood, nobody really questions or challenges him except his own family. And as far as I understand, Itachi and Madara are pleased with you."

Naruto smiles at that. Being accepted, despite what he is, is a nice feeling. He looks down at his hands as a warmness creeps up his neck and colors his cheeks. To distract himself from being too happy, he asks, "So what about the first ones? Who were they? How'd they become vampires?"

"Ah, it is a bittersweet story. Tragically sad, but without their sacrifice, we wouldn't be here."

Naruto gets comfortable on the bed and prepares for story time.

Kakashi, however, reconsiders explaining their historical origins to the boy. "Hm, I think Madara would be better suited to relay this tale. He has it all recorded in his library. Let's pay him a visit, shall we?"

Naruto perks up excitedly, but does not want to get his hopes up. "But Sasuke said I should stay here."

Kakashi waves his hand dismissively. "That's so no one sees you, but anyone that would question you is at the meeting. If we hurry, we'll be fine."

Naruto beams at the idea of getting out of the room and jumps to his feet. Kakashi leads the way from the moment they exit the bedroom as they creep through the mansion corridors to Madara's library. Fortunately, they arrive without incident and Kakashi knocks on the heavy doors.

Madara opens the double doors, both at the same time dramatically. Annoyed and scowling at the interruption, he prepares for a tongue lashing, but when he sees Sasuke's little human, he softens the edges. "Naruto! Come in, my boy. Come in." He ushers the blond man into his sanctuary and sits him down at the cluttered writing desk, hovering closely.

Once settled, Kakashi asks, "Would you mind telling Naruto the story about the Zwein?"

Madara's cheerful expression morphs into a displeased frown. He stands up straight and says, "I thought you were his teacher."

Not letting the Rein's attitude deter him, Kakashi's rather accustomed to it really, he replies, "Yes, but as his teacher, I think you are better suited to inform him since you selfishly have the annals stored here somewhere."

Madara glares mildly before his eyes shift to the side, mentally locating the tomes of which Kakashi speaks. "Wait one moment." He disappears down the dark aisle and returns shortly with a thick volume. He carefully places it on the desk in front of Naruto and opens the cover to reveal a portrait of a man and woman.

"This is David and Devon. Their love for one another was unadulterated and absolute. They were a more than happily wedded couple who lived peacefully in a small village thousands of years ago. The Devil himself took notice of their love and happiness as the purest in all the world and he made it his mission to taint and spoil it.

"He stole Devon's life from her body and made a deal with a distraught and grieving husband. Satan agreed to return David's wife to him in exchange for the man's own soul. The husband hastily consented, willing to do anything to be with his beloved again. However, the man was charged with a mission to send as many souls to Hell as possible.

"The Devil sang an enchanted song that sealed the contract between the two and summoned the woman back to the worldly plain. He told his new slave, "Remember the song," and sank back into the ground in a pool of tangible evil.

"Soon the couple discovered what had become of them when David gave up his soul. He had turned into a vampire and Devon had been resurrected as a soulless being as well. These are the original two vampires: The Zwein."

Madara slides his finger nail under a stack of the pages and flips them to the opposite side, revealing another portrait of the pair but as pure vampires with their Hellish features exposed.

"They had no weakness found in modern vampires, but they couldn't revert to their human appearance. Their bodies were frozen as supernatural creatures. They accepted their fate and lived for many years, exploring their capabilities. Eventually they learned to create others and figured out it was the way to fulfill their mission. They transformed many people into vampires who then begot the others not affiliated with the original two, thus creating the lower echelons of what our society is today.

"The Zwein also had four children. Two of them had families with humans and produced children that were Luets. And the two youngest fell in love with one another and had a single purely vampire child. This is the start of the Uchiha line and what separates us from the other two Rein Blood clans. These siblings kept the vampire blood intact. Their single daughter mated with her cousin who was a half-vampire Luet. They also had a single child that had relations with a second cousin. This caused the Uchiha's to effectively have the blood of each line in them. However, after this fourth generation, Meta and Faas blood was mixed in. The Uchihas have maintained their pure vampire blood with little human tarnish ever since.

"There was one benefit, though. Vampires typically only have one child, two if they're lucky. But when human blood was more prominent, they were able to produce several offspring and therefore expand the vampire domain."

Despite feeling a little miffed by the way Madara talks about humans like they're some sort of minutely useful infection, Naruto lets the old vampire keep his opinions and instead says, "You mentioned a song that the couple was supposed to remember. Do you know the song?"

"Well of course, it's the very song Sasuke has sung to you." Naruto doesn't bother to mask his shock and Madara explains further. "It is a song originating in servitude to Satan when the Zwein made the agreement to deliver souls. Nevertheless, it has evolved to represent a binding promise, a contract if you will, of one vampire to another."

Naruto rubs his neck where Sasuke likes to suck the blood from him. "I thought the bite was the binding part."

Madara shakes his head with short jerky motions. "It is necessary, but pointless without the song. Biting is for feeding, but when joined by the enchantment, it initiates an intimate courtship that lasts for eternity."

"So then what happened to David and Devon?"

Madara shrugs and gestures irreverently to the passage of time. "After so long they got bored with life and killed themselves."

Naruto's lips purse in skeptical confusion. "How did they do that? Aren't vampires immortal."

"Immortal, yes. Endless, no. A vampire can be destroyed. We are gifted freedom from disease, infection, decay and crippling, but we can still cease to exist. No one knows how the Zwein managed to simultaneously perish when it is against our nature to allow our 'death.'" Madara looks at Kakashi, glaring at the facial scars the Keit Blood refuses to allow to heal. "Other bonded mates have tried, but never succeeded. It is popularly believed that the Devil took pity on them in the end and allowed them a peaceful demise together. I doubt that, though." He closes the book, preparing to return it to its proper place, and cradles it closely to his chest. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. What happened to the other Uchihas? The man from last night said he thought they were all dead."

Madara shares a glance with Kakashi, his reproachful gaze now chary. "I think that is better left for Itachi to answer."

Kakashi pats Naruto's shoulder. "Come on. I need to get you back before Sasuke returns and bites my head off."

As Naruto rises and follows Kakashi to the exit, Madara catches another glimpse of the ornamentation on a tan right hand. "Wait, Naruto. You wouldn't mind letting me borrow that ring, would you?"

Naruto looks down at the piece and twists it in circles with his other hand. "Why?"

Madara smiles kindly, a gimmick he found during his many years to work very well with humans. "I think it is a very special item and I would like to test my theory."

"I don't know. It's one of the few things I have from my father. I'd rather not part with it."

"I'll be extra careful and return it promptly." Madara sees his opportunity slipping through his fingers. In a desperate effort to attain that ring, he grabs a book off the shelf that may interest the young man. "Here, I'll trade you and we'll switch back later."

Kakashi stares at the gift clenched tightly in Madara's hands. "You're letting him take a book from your stash?"

Madara looks to the other vampire, but only for a second. He can only maintain this nice facade for so long and he feels it cracking already. The twitch in his eye does not help either. "Call it a sign of good faith."

Naruto reads the cover curiously and sees it is all about gem stones. He might be able to figure out himself what the others are with it. He sighs and slides the heirloom off his finger. "Alright, but just for a little while."

Madara accepts it eagerly, dropping it into the temporary safety of his breast pocket. With as much geniality as he can muster, he ushers them out of his personal space, locking the door immediately.

Ignoring the brusque parting from the eldest Uchiha, Naruto gets a jump start on the book's contents as Kakashi leads him back down the hallway. They briskly walk by the railing that overlooks the ground floor's opulent entrance room, but with Naruto's nose buried between pages, he does not take heed of the watchful eyes on him taking in his full appearance all the way to Sasuke's quarters.

Naruto snaps the book closed with a smile and obediently returns to his solitary confinement. He turns just on the other side of the door and says, "Thanks for the lessons, Kakashi."

"My pleasure." He nods graciously and grabs the handle. "I'll lock the door so no one bothers you."

With his company gone, Naruto sighs at the empty room. To occupy his time, he decides to start classifying the jewelry Jiraiya gave him.

* * *

Sasuke sits at the head of the mahogany conference table with his hands folded in front of his face. Neji and Shikamaru occupy the seats on his right and left, respectively. Asuma sits across from him with two of the three candidates on either side. Other prominent beings and both covens' council members sit and stand in various places around the room.

The meeting had already gone on for hours with talks on crises ranging from conflicts facing all supernatural beings to the newcomers settlement into their new home. It is as if they all want Sasuke to be away from Naruto, purposefully taking up his time. But he must be patient.

Finally, they were getting to the important topic of how a Verant would be selected.

"How about a simple majority vote cast by members of all the Houses," Kurenai suggests sweetly, dutifully standing behind her husband's seat with her hands perched on top.

Kabuto, the irritating sycophant, contributes little to the discussion other than saying, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Sai on the other hand still wears an imitation expression of what he believes to be pleasant and genteel. At least he doesn't speak.

Everyone else easily agrees on the democratic solution, apparently believing the traditional, ancient methods are too barbaric for their advanced culture. Maybe Sasuke wants to fight the other candidates. He hasn't had a liberating bout in ages, the need to uphold his image more important than his baser desires.

Just when Sasuke thinks he can leave, Kabuto continues talking about details and problems and developments and a bunch of garbage Sasuke doesn't care to listen to. He tunes out and relies on Neji to catch anything relevant.

Much later than anticipated, Sasuke returns to his room to find Naruto sitting on the floor and digging through a small chest inlaid with gold. He kicks off his shoes and loosens his clothing, watching Naruto with interest. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looks up and with a big smile. "Going through some jewelry my dad passed to me."

Sasuke squats down beside Naruto and looks in the box shining with colorful gems, browsing through them with his finger.

Naruto picks up a few large stones, holding them in his palm. "This one is a blue sapphire and this is a ruby. And I've got diamonds and emeralds. All kinds!"

"I'm glad you're happy." Sasuke brushes Naruto's hair back and rubs over a sensitive spot behind his ear, making Naruto shiver slightly. The vampire smirks and stands up to straighten his sore muscles, so relieved to be with his future mate that he does not take notice of the book he uses to classify his treasures, let alone wonder where he got it.

Sasuke removes his dress shirt and begins to unbutton his pants when someone knocks on the door. He looks down at Naruto and gesture to a far corner of the room against an adjacent wall. "Hide over there," he commands quietly. Once Naruto is out of sight Sasuke opens his door and finds Sakura on the other side.

She stares at the beautifully bare figure before her until Sasuke interrupts her indecent thoughts.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asks impatiently, drumming his fingers on his hip.

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I think the meeting went really well. With a vote we can easily win some over from the other coven. I mean, you are an Uchiha. You'll be Verant in no time." She smiles to top off her praise and clasps her hands in front of her, helping to amplify the appearance of her bust.

Sasuke nods graciously to her kind words and says curtly, "Thank you."

When Sasuke begins to shut the door, the pink clad Keit Blood thinks quickly of ways to stop him. She takes a step forward and coyly asks, "Is there anything you need? You seem tense and distracted. I have free time to help alleviate some of that."

Sasuke swiftly throws his hand up against the doorframe to block her path. "No, Sakura. I'm tired."

"Oh," she says, casting her eyes down to the plush carpet. "Then I guess I will see you in the evening."

He nods again and turns back into his dark room, shutting the door quietly. Sasuke peers over at Naruto through the shadows and waits for the questions.

"Who was that?" Naruto asks, his voice intentionally laced with distaste and his arms crossed over his chest.

"An old acquaintance."

"She seems like more to me." Naruto pushes off and struts slowly over to Sasuke. He slings one arm around Sasuke's neck and uses his other hand to feel the defined muscles of his lover's exposed chest and abdomen.

Sasuke curls his arms around Naruto's waist and looks down into sparkling eyes. "She wants to be."

"But?"

Sasuke kisses Naruto on the lips. His tongue darts out and licks across the supple mounds before nipping and sucking his way along Naruto's jawbone and down the column of his neck. "But I've already got the one I want."

As Sasuke savors Naruto's flesh, the blond feels the muscles spasm under his hand and he massages a tight spot in Sasuke's shoulder with nimble fingers. "She's right, though. Your back is tense. Do you want me to help you?"

"That is an offer I will take."

Naruto leads Sasuke by the hand over to the bed and backs him onto the mattress. He gives Sasuke a peck and instructs him how to lie on the bed. Naruto crawls on top, sitting on Sasuke's butt, and begins to work out the kinks. He kneads Sasuke's shoulders and sides and moves down to the small of his back before pushing with his thumbs on either side of the spine back up to the base of Sasuke's neck. Naruto repeats this cycle several times until he can no longer suppress his urges. The vampire's quiet grunts and pleased moans only intensify Naruto's need. On his way down Sasuke's back, Naruto inches toward the front and rubs gentle circles over the raven's pelvic bones. "Does that feel good, 'Suke?"

Sasuke groans in response and closes his eyes to fully enjoy Naruto's firm yet soft touch.

The masseur leans forward slightly so he can slip his hands past the sharp bones to apply pressure to tender areas. Naruto feels the small twitches under his fingertips from his delicate touch.

Sasuke groans again and bucks, making Naruto slide down to where he sits just behind the round globes. He kisses and licks at Sasuke's bare back as his hands advance slowly.

Sasuke's breathing escalates into a pant as the excitement builds. Without notice he rolls onto his back, throwing Naruto to the side. He disposes of his remaining clothing, and pulls Naruto back onto his lap.

Naruto grabs his head from the dizzying, jostling movements. When he settles to see straight again, he is pleased to be looking down at Sasuke. He wastes no time in getting back to his previous job.

Sasuke continues to moan under the ministrations of the talented blond. After having dealt with imbeciles all day, he gladly relinquishes command to the skillful one kissing and toying with him. He pulls the tie on Naruto's pants and shoves them down just enough. He wraps Naruto's hand around both of them and moves with him, relishing the sensations.

Sasuke calls to Naruto in warning of his rapidly approaching climax. He clasps both his hands tightly around Naruto's and finishes, dirtying his lover's chest as well as the sheets. Sasuke slumps spread eagle into the cushions.

Wet smacking sounds kiss Sasuke's ears and he looks down to see a sweaty Naruto on his knees working himself.

Naruto opens his eyes to allow only a sliver of electric blue to pierce the darkness and his sexual intoxication to be absorbed by the dark man beneath him. Naruto peaks with a breathy, sensual cry and struggles to get his panting under control.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and cleans his soiled hand with flicks of his adept tongue. The proud Uchiha greedily swallows and moves in for a loving kiss.

Naruto smiles and lays over Sasuke, playfully dipping his finger deeper into his lover's mouth and teasing the wriggling muscle. He laughs when Sasuke nips him lightly and cuddles closely to Sasuke's side with a strong arm holding his shoulder.

Sasuke was drained mentally from the meeting and now physically by Naruto. Yet, he is more relaxed and content than he had been in ages just lying in bed with his future mate.

Naruto is also unusually tired, not from their activities as he had proved himself to be a nearly insatiable lover, but rather from the information overload about vampire history.

The satisfied couple drift to sleep with their limbs tangled around each other, unconcerned for the moment with the happenings outside their cozy space.


	21. Necessities

Hasty knocks on the door wake the slumbering couple. Naruto lifts his head, but crashes back into the pillow, too tired even to complain. Sasuke groans and rolls out of bed. He opens the door angrily with narrowed eyes to see Neji on the other side. "What?"

Neji adjusts the cuffs on his button down white shirt in a blasé manner, accustomed to Sasuke's curtness. "Another meeting has been called."

"Why?"

"A motion was submitted a couple hours ago. Everyone's gathering in the conference room."

"Who?"

"I don't know, yet. Asuma came to me earlier, but he didn't say whose idea it was." Neji shakes his head in a pompously offended manner, swishing his long hair. "He may not be nocturnal, but he could at least show some courtesy to those of us who are."

Sasuke closes his eyes, almost asleep on his feet. "Does he even know what you are? Who you are?"

Neji ponders for a moment, looking up at the corner of the doorframe, then says contemplatively, "I don't know." He crosses his arms over his chest and adds, "I think it should be obvious."

Sasuke grunts, not disagreeing, but not really caring either. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Neji bows his head and steps away.

Sasuke glances up cursorily and sees Suigetsu standing on the opposite balcony of the open foyer, watching him. Sasuke's eyes flare red as a silent warning and he smirks, nodding to the other in mock-friendly acknowledgement.

Suigetsu raises his hand in response, but before he can wave Sasuke is out of sight behind the locked door again. The elemental grins toothily and feels as though someone very important has a dirty little secret. He sticks his hands in his pockets and saunters down the hall. Despite his required attendance at another meeting, he decides to explore his new home more. Perhaps he can locate his elusive cousin and finally get Kisame to introduce him to this friend who lived in the coven before the merger. Supposedly, he's an influential being.

Inside the dark room, Sasuke tugs a shirt over his shoulders. Naruto sits up in bed and when they make eye contact, Sasuke walks over and lightly kisses him. "I have another meeting to go to, but I promise tomorrow will be all yours."

Naruto smiles and rises from the bed. He wraps his arms around Sasuke and rests his head on a firm chest. "I'm already sick of being in this room all night without you."

Sasuke combs long pale fingers through blond tresses. "Very soon we will reveal you to everyone. Let me have a few more days of you just to myself."

"That can't happen unless you're here."

Sasuke sighs and kisses his forehead. He pulls Naruto's limbs away and moves to sit in the chair to finish dressing.

Naruto follows anyway and straddles Sasuke's legs, stymieing his routine. He kisses Sasuke's neck and sucks on his ear while Naruto's own delectable column of flesh is presented fully to the vampire.

Sasuke puts his hands on Naruto's hips and rubs his cheek against Naruto's head, inhaling an intoxicating scent. "You better stop."

Naruto moans and scoots forward, aligning their groins. "What for?"

Sasuke delicately trails his teeth over Naruto's neck and whispers, "Because I'm about to bite you again."

Naruto pulls back quickly and looks into Sasuke's face. Rather than being alarmed by Sasuke's words, the menacing red glow of his eyes and his protruding fangs arouse Naruto. He dives in again and kisses Sasuke on the lips, feeling the smooth fangs with his tongue. He drags the muscle slowly over the point and shoves it into Sasuke's mouth.

Surprised by the sudden taste of blood, Sasuke pushes Naruto away by the shoulders and holds him at an arm's length, looking confusedly at him.

"What? Biting my neck stings, even with the song so this is the next best thing to satisfy us both." Naruto slurps and tilts his head back so the pooling blood doesn't spill out of his mouth. "Wat's da matta?"

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "I'm already addicted to you, Naruto. I can hardly restrain myself, especially when you throw it in my face. Or down my throat."

"Den don't 'n' kyss may."

The freely flowing blood begins to seep out the corners of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke moves quickly to lap it up, nary a drop to be wasted. His licking and cleaning soon turns to kissing and tasting.

Another loud knock at the door interrupts them. "You're already late."

Sasuke swears under his breath and Naruto laughs mirthfully. He tells his frustrated lover, "Go on. I'll be here when you get back." He rises off of Sasuke's lap and allows him to stand.

Sasuke yanks the door open and glares at Neji, who defensively responds, "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault."

Confined to Sasuke's private quarters, Naruto goes into the connected bathroom to take care of his wound. He quickly discovers that with a few dabs at the fine cut the bleeding stops. He returns to the bedroom and flops into Sasuke's chair, shifting every couple minutes in an effort to get comfortable in the stiff piece of furniture. He huffs and lies horizontally across the seat, his head and legs hanging off the sides as he stares at the ceiling.

Never known for his obedience nor his patience, Naruto cracks the bedroom door to peek around. He opens it wider and sticks his head out, finding no one in the hall. As long as no one sees him, he should be okay. And anyone that would bother to ask is at the meeting again. Right?

Naruto grins and bites his lip mischievously. He darts back inside to grab the borrowed book and as inconspicuously as possible, walks to Madara's library. Along his way he admires his new surroundings from the structure of the building to the decorations adorning it. So intrigued by his environment, Naruto almost stumbles into a large man, but stops just short of bumping into him.

The man begins to turn around, but a hand on the back of Naruto's collar pulls the blond into a nearby room before the unknown being sees him.

"Something wrong, Zabuza?"

The tall being faces forward again and looks down to his companion. "No. Nothing to worry about, Master Haku."

The long-haired man puts his hands on his hips in frustration and mildly glares up at the broad, imposing being. "How many times have I told you to just call me Haku?"

Maintaining his impassive expression, the bodyguard replies, "I've lost count, Master Haku."

The younger man sighs and continues on his way with Zabuza following in his wake.

Naruto is shoved against the closed door and opens his eyes to a surprisingly scary and serious Madara.

"What are you doing out here alone? You have no idea what kind of beings you could encounter."

"Sorry. I was just on my way to see you. I wanted to return your book and see if you're finished with my ring."

Madara's frightening countenance softens and he looks down at the text in Naruto's hands. "Oh right." His mind skips topics quickly as he takes the book and puts it in one of his hidden coat pockets. He fishes out Naruto's orange topaz ring and holds it in front of bemused blue eyes. "You should wear this at all times, even after you transform."

Naruto grabs the stone between two fingers and stares at it. "Why? I mean, it's nice and sentimental, but it's just a piece of jewelry?"

"I have thoroughly examined this gem and I believe it to be the fabled ring of the sun god Ra. It possesses some very special characteristics that can help keep you safe in this world. Especially since you have no sense on your own."

Naruto frowns, disgruntled by the jab. He slips the ring onto his finger and rubs it with his thumb.

"Do you know how your father came to own this?"

"His father gave it to him. And his before him. It's just been in my family for generations."

"Hmm." Madara glances between the ring and Naruto's face several times. He grunts and grabs Naruto's elbow none too gently and tugs him along. "Let's go."

They exit the small spare room and immediately happen upon a foreigner who had been walking down the hall.

Madara glares and addresses him reproachfully. "You're one of those rival boys. Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Yes." Suigetsu smirks toothily. He sets his sights on the blond and immediately recognizes the features he had only glimpsed before. He takes a couple steps closer and extends his hand. "Hello."

Naruto silently nods with a small smile and moves to shake the stranger's hand. However, Madara quickly seizes Naruto's wrist and snaps at the water elemental, "We're busy." He pulls Sasuke's human away, out of reach of the opponent candidate.

After fleeing rather abruptly back to Sasuke's room, Madara shoves Naruto against the wall, out of the way while he opens the door. He points inside and says, "Don't be stupid. Being so friendly with others could get you killed."

Naruto nods in understanding, feeling berated by a grandfather-like figure.

Madara grabs Naruto's sleeve and pushes him backwards into Sasuke's room. He pulls the door shut tightly and heads back to his own private space.

Naruto staggers and trips over the rug. Grumbling as he regains his balance, he murmurs invectives about the crotchety vampire. Once righted squarely on his feet, he turns to find a figure seated in the high-backed chair. He brushes the hairs at the back of his head nervously and says, "Sasuke? I thought you were at the meeting."

The man stands and steps into the moonlight shining through the large window. "Sasuke is, but I never attend."

Naruto drops his arms, relaxed to know that he wasn't caught. "Oh, Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"I gave Kakashi a break to go play. I will be your teacher today."

"Alright." Naruto walks across the room toward the bed. "Where are we going to start?"

"I thought I'd answer any questions you still had that Kakashi may have glossed over." Itachi reclaims the only chair in the room and crosses his legs.

Naruto hops onto the mattress and thinks for a moment, deciding to ask something that had piqued his interest ever since the first time Sasuke and he had sex. "How old is Sasuke? And how old are you?"

"Sasuke is still quite young, only two hundred years. But I am four hundred fifty."

Naruto's eyes go wide with disbelief. After all the peculiar things he had seen recently, a vampire's immortality truly fascinated him the most. "What about Sasuke's tattoo? He said it was a family tradition."

"It is."

"Are they always in the same place?"

"No. Mine is here." Itachi rolls up his sleeve and proudly displays the Uchiha crest on the underside of his right forearm. He asks the blond teasingly, "So you've seen Sasuke's?"

Naruto blushes uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"Have you touched it?"

"Yeah."

"What happens?"

"He gets mad."

"Mad? Why?"

"He usually jumps or jerks away, but if I persist, he does... other stuff."

Itachi leans back, folding his hands in front of his face to barely conceal an amused pull at his lips. "I see."

Naruto twiddles his thumbs nervously, unsure what kind of reaction he may receive if he broaches taboo territory. Maybe he doesn't want to know anymore. Naruto bites his lip, deciding he wants to know everything about Sasuke. "Um. About the Uchiha's, what happened to them?"

Itachi seems entertained by the question, unable to hide his smirk any longer. "Kakashi didn't tell you yesterday?"

"Well, Kakashi took me to see Madara, but he said that you could explain that part better."

"And he was absolutely correct." Itachi folds his hands in his lap.

Impatiently, Naruto blurts, "So what happened to them?"

"They are all dead. The only remaining Uchihas are Sasuke, Madara and myself."

"But what happened?"

As blandly as if he were reciting a memorized line, Itachi replies, "I killed them."

Naruto pales. He barely manages to swallow around the knot in his throat. "Uh... What?"

Itachi sits back in the chair and closes his eyes to think. How should he explain the situation in a manner to ease the human's alarm?

"My father was the previous Verant of this coven. However, he abused his powers and put the lives of everyone in jeopardy. He ruled with an iron fist, but favored his own clan and gave them positions of status. As Rein Bloods they were already at the pinnacle of society, but Uchiha's are a power hungry breed that will do anything and everything to get what they want."

At a loss, Naruto's brows scrunch together and he leans forward. "So you killed them?"

"My father declared an especially cruel punishment on another Rein who impregnated a human. The union did not violate our standards, but my father saw it as a challenge to his authority and a disregard for our customs. I had planned to kill him then, but I was foolish in my earlier years.

"Sasuke was born and I couldn't bring myself to kill our family when he was so young. I waited fifty years until my father was on the verge of attacking a nearby town with the support of the other Uchihas. I thought I could get rid of only him, but you know a vampire's devotion firsthand and my mother fell as well.

"When the others discovered what I had done, they tried to attack me. Some went after Sasuke as well, even though he still had the body of a child.

"Each generation is stronger than the last in vampire families and I was able to bring them down with some carefully organized 'distractions' dividing the clan. I spared only my little brother because I believed I could complete his upbringing in a light that went against former Uchiha ideals."

"Did Sasuke turn out the way you wanted?"

"Naruto, you are proof of that. First, that he fell in love with a human. And second, that he allowed you to deny him rather than taking you forcefully. He has greater control over himself than any previous Uchiha."

"What about Madara? How'd he escape?"

"He wasn't around during this incident, and honestly, I had never seen him in the coven. He returned when Sasuke was about one hundred, but he posed no threat to our new way of life. Even if he is a bit odd."

Naruto leans back and sighs. "So you murdered your family to save your little brother."

Itachi nods in acceptance of the accusation, he had overheard it many times from beings too afraid to say it to his face.

However, Naruto unexpectedly chimes, "That's the greatest thing I've ever heard."

Itachi's eyes burst open in uncharacteristic surprise. That was not the usual reaction. He smiles at curious little Naruto, thinking about all the fun they will have.

Naruto grins wide, amused by Itachi's expression so unlike his previous aloofness. Naruto ruffles the sunny locks at the back of his head, coming up with one last question on the subject. "Why didn't you become Verant afterward?"

Clearing his throat and regaining some composure, Itachi explains, "It doesn't work that way. The Verant is supposed to be everything the title 'Leader' entails: Strong, smart, brave, devoted... willing. I maintained that Sasuke would be best suited for a century, but he was always reluctant to take on the role. And with such a small coven after the death of the Uchiha clan, we really didn't need a head figure. However, with the foreign coven's arrival, there are too many to control without a focused center. The other coven thinks they can gain a better chance by nominating three beings, but Sasuke surpasses them all in every category. He will be chosen."

Naruto smiles and lolls his head to the side. "Hmm, I think Sasuke would be a great leader."

"Anything else you wish to know?"

Naruto puts his finger to his chin and taps lightly. He gets an idea and glances at Itachi. "Whenever we went out, Sasuke picked me up in some incredible car. He said they belonged to his brother. Is it true?"

"It is."

"They were all yours? I thought Sasuke was just saying that so he didn't seem like a spoiled rich boy."

Itachi's smirks and stands from the old piece of furniture. "Would you like to see them?"

Naruto leaps off the bed. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

The meeting was dragging on, but eventually the committee got around to the main purpose of the whole ordeal. Apparently, Kabuto liked to hear himself speak and was the instigator of the delay. The artist didn't say much of anything. And that other one never showed up, much like the time before.

Sasuke tried to tune out several times, but Neji would never let him, shoving Sasuke under the table and glaring out the corner of his eye. Sasuke resigns himself to listening to the speaker ramble. However, the pair of beings that had shown up even after Sasuke catch the vampire's attention. They sit quietly together and he takes this time to asses them, noting that they were not present at the first meeting nor the ceremony.

The younger one catches Sasuke watching him. Refusing to act as if he is in the wrong, Sasuke does not shift his gaze. The unfamiliar man smiles back, then turns to listen once again.

Sasuke glares at him. That one is different. Why would the foreigners choose several candidates, but pass over the most worthy? He hears a spattering of applause and looks up at the speaker who is sitting finally. Sasuke feels relieved, believing it to be the end of the conference until Sakura stands from her chair.

Sakura clasps her hands together and holds them in front of her chest. She smiles and nods in the general direction of important beings. "Thank you all for gathering again on such short notice, but I have a proposal."

Reading Sasuke's aura and mood, Neji pushes the full glass of red liquid closer to him, trying to tell Sasuke to be calm and remain seated.

Sakura proceeds after a quick glance at Sasuke. "I suggest that the Verant must have a suitable mate before being chosen." Sakura pauses to allow the idea to settle. The room remains silent as she continues. "Each candidate should select a partner that can assist him in his duties as well as support and encourage him."

The three young candidates look at the woman with fury in their eyes, yet all the older members of the councils think it is a splendid notion.

Sakura describes some rules she formulated on her own, hoping no one wishes to alter her plan too drastically. "Partners should be chosen beforehand and introduced to the electorate. They should also play a moderate role in the final decision since this decision could be considered the first act of the new Verant. Taking a mate is a delicate process that requires not only social considerations, but an intimate bond as well." Sakura smiles sweetly and looks at each of the men in turn, gesturing with open arms. "Surely these powerful beings, candidates vying to be Verant, have someone special in their lives."

Sasuke mulls over the information. No doubt this is Sakura's ploy to get him to choose her, but she does not realize that he has chosen his mate already.

When the vote is called, all the elders raise their hands in favor of the motion. Sasuke too raises his, quickly followed by Neji. The only hands not showing support belong to Sasuke's opponents. The proposition passes easily.

Sasuke stares at the other candidates with a smirk. Fools. There was no way they could win. Their resistance just divides them from those who are supposed to vote for them. It doesn't matter much to Sasuke though. This will not effect him the way it might the others. Sasuke smiles behind folded hands.

When Sakura saw that Sasuke was in favor of her motion, she almost jumped in joy. As a Keit Blood of an old family, she is the only woman in the entire coven perfectly suited for Sasuke. He cannot even tolerate to be around most of those bumbling idiots who fawn over him and his name. Finally he has accepted her. Just as it was always meant to be.

The meeting ends shortly after the vote. As Sasuke prepares to leave, the same unfamiliar young man approaches the vampire and introduces himself. "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Haku. I've come from the North to make an alliance with the Verant of this area. Imagine my surprise to find there wasn't one and hasn't been for some time. Luckily, you are in the process of selecting a leader."

Haku smiles kindly, but Sasuke remains impassive and glances up to the being behind Haku.

"Oh, pardon." Haku steps to the side and motions to his friend. "This is Zabuza, a Guardian."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow and scrutinizes the large man. Guardians are rare these days and only found associating with powerful and influential beings. Beings who are supposedly instrumental in the functioning balance.

Sasuke returns his critical black eyes to the young man. "And you?"

Haku grins and bows shallowly. "I am the Verant of the northern regions. I guess you could say I am a Snow Man. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke shakes his hand then begins to excuse himself, but the Verant prevents Sasuke from leaving by grasping his hand tighter. "You are not threatened nor persuaded by my presence, Uchiha?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Not at all." Haku chuckles and releases the vampire. "You agreed so easily to this motion. You must already have a mate. But apparently it is a secret because that woman was far too happy with your approval."

Sasuke's eyes harden and he bites out warningly, "And?"

Haku laughs good-naturedly and holds up his hands. "No need to be defensive. I know strength when I see it and even an outsider can predict the outcome here. If you don't mind, I would like to talk with you more in private."

Sasuke tilts his head up, looking down his nose at the other man, the Verant. He nods in agreement then turns around and gestures for his friend. "This is Neji Hyuuga. He will be joining us."

Haku grins, recognizing the powerful name. "Very well." He holds his arm out to let Sasuke take the lead and says, "Shall we?"

Asuma watches the vampire consort with the Verant. He had requested the man make the journey in order to meet his coven's candidates, but it seems that even the relatively inexperienced leader of the North recognizes the Uchiha's superiority.

Kabuto also sees the exchange and the gears in his mind crank harder, trying to formulate a plan. He needs dirt on the vampire, something incriminating, something that shows his weakness. Otherwise this ridiculous election is not going to be much of a contest.

* * *

Naruto almost collapses when Itachi flicks on the overhead lights to the garage. The scene in front of him is reminiscent of his father's extensive collection. He walks down the largest aisle in the center, petting and stroking the hoods of the cars. Suddenly, he stops with his eyes wide in disbelief and backpedals. He stands facing the most beautiful thing on four wheels. He reaches to touch it, but pulls his hand away. It's too perfect. "Is this what I think it is?"

Itachi smiles knowingly, appreciating Naruto's enthusiasm. "_That_ is a Buggati Veyron."

Naruto falls to his knees and his eyes begin to well. His father wanted this beautiful vehicle so badly, but production hadn't begun yet before he died. He was a huge car buff and had an array of amazing vehicles that Naruto grew to love as well. But it was all lost to _him_, if that man even bothered to keep his father's hobby alive and intact.

Naruto looks around and spots the deep violet Lamborghini he drove, thinking it best not to tell the vampire he had taken it for a spin.

The Porsche Sasuke picked him up in is a couple cars away and the Corvette is on the opposite side. He steps back to the center and takes a moment to appreciate several of the fastest and most expensive cars gathered together under one roof. The Ferrari Enzo painted vibrant red, an SSC Aero in electric blue, a sleek black Koenigsegg, and a silver Pagani Zonda, all lined up in the front. Other antiques and classics fill second and third rows on each side. Naruto resumes his waltz down the aisle, but halts at one in particular.

Itachi moves to stand next to his brother's eventual mate and says, "A very interesting selection."

Naruto smiles and glances over all the fine curves and angles of the older model machine. "I've always had a thing for these. They represent such sophistication and class. I guess that's because my mom had one." Naruto puts his hand on the angelic ornament, dragging his thumb over the lady's arm.

"This is Sasuke's favorite, too."

Naruto's head whips to the side in surprise. "Really?"

"He couldn't tell a coupe from a tank, but he always liked this one the most. The Rolls Royce just appeals to him."

Naruto spends several hours in the garage with Itachi discussing cars. He is a bit rusty on the subject since he has not had much time in recent years to stay current, but he enjoys talking to Itachi about how he used to pretend to drive his dad's collectibles.

Eventually, Itachi glances at his watch, surprised by the hour and how easily it passed. "Sasuke should be finishing soon. I'll escort you back to his chambers."

Naruto stands and dusts off any dirt that may be on his pants. "That's alright. I know the way."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah. No problem." Naruto gives one last sweeping look over the menagerie, sighing with all the memories it conjures. He waves to Itachi as he leaves.

* * *

Sakura sits in the large foyer, basking in her self-sustained glow from her genius idea. Sasuke will be hers soon enough. And when he is chosen Verant, she will take the position as his queen. No more jockeying for his attention with others in the House. No more playing second or third fiddle to Hyuuga and the werewolf. As his mate, she'll get everything she's ever dreamed of having, of being.

She suppresses an excited squeal, but while celebrating, she spots a young blond man walking somewhat hurriedly from the garage and trotting upstairs. Perhaps he is a friend of Itachi's, or maybe some poor fool who stumbled into a vampire's personal space. Finding the man to be rather attractive, she bites her lower lip and looks around the area. Sasuke is not her mate, yet. Perhaps a little fling would prove entertaining before she settles into her new role. Sakura stands and stealthily follows the mystery man. However, she watches, flabbergasted, as he slips silently into Sasuke's bedroom.

Outraged, she runs, closing the distance almost instantly, and bursts inside. "Who the Hell are you? Why are you in Sasuke's room?"

She stares with slitted pupils, common for ordinary vampires, and snarls to show off her fangs at a partially undressed Naruto, who is too shocked by the intrusion to defend his actions. She rushes over and grabs his arm, burying her nails in tender human flesh. "Who are you?!"

"I-I'm Naruto. I'm Sasuke's-"

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?"

The Keit turns around and pulls her appearance back into her girlish features. She tugs Naruto forward and holds up his bleeding arm with a triumphant and praise-seeking grin. "Sasuke! I caught someone sneaking into your room."

Sasuke doesn't move from his position at the door, seemingly unbothered by the revelation. His gaze shifts to the man as he crosses his arms and raise his brow in an irritated, but curious fashion. "Into?"

Naruto laughs lightly and brushes the back of his head with his free hand. "I went to Itachi's garage."

"I told you to stay here."

Sakura looks between the anxious blond and her angered love. They speak as if they are familiar, but she has never seen this man before. If Sasuke had a friend, in or outside of the coven, she would know. And for him to have easy access to Sasuke's private quarters...

"Get out, Sakura."

Her eyes skip over to Sasuke. "But-"

"I said get out." He raises his voice with a crossness Sakura had not experienced in many years.

Chilled to her core by the tone, she withdraws her talons. Sakura stares at the floor as she walks to the door and stops just over the threshhold. Sasuke grabs the door to shut it, but Sakura whirls around with a pleading expression reflected in her eyes. "Wait, Sasuke. He isn't one of us: he bleeds too much." She smells the residue on her fingertips and her eyes widen in disbelief. "Sasuke... No. He isn't-"

"Goodnight, Sakura." He shuts the door in her stunned face. Sasuke looks at Naruto through the corner of his eye. "I told you to stay here."

Naruto covers the holes on his forearm and applies pressure to stop the flow. Flippantly, he replies, "I know. And I told you I can't be cooped up for days."

Sasuke stomps over to Naruto and grabs his arm to lick the dripping blood and puncture wounds clean. "Do you know what you've done? Do you realize what your little excursion has caused?"

Naruto's brows knit together and crimson begins to trickle down his arm again. "What's the big deal? So one more person knows a few days before she should."

"That one person just pushed through a motion mandating I have a partner to become Verant."

"Well, you do," Naruto replies with innocent confusion, not understanding why Sasuke is so upset.

Sasuke yanks on Naruto's arm, imploring him to grasp the situation they are now in. "She didn't know that! She expected me to choose her. What do you think she'll do now that she knows I'm hiding a human in my room?" Sasuke's claws begin to dig into Naruto's already wounded skin as his indignant exasperation controls his actions.

Naruto struggles and twists his arm, trying to free himself from the painful grip. Weakly, he pleads with the vampire, "Sasuke, let go of me."

"Do you realize what you've done?"

Naruto feels his heart beat violently in his chest. He sneers and wrenches his arm free, ripping his own skin in deep gashes. Mangled flesh drips warm blood onto the floor, but Naruto stands tall and unmoved. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, that I didn't obey your every command."

The Uchiha grabs hold of Naruto's shoulders and pulls him within a hair's breadth. Glaring, he says somberly, "You may have just ruined everything."

Naruto slaps Sasuke across the face. "I don't know how many people have groveled at your feet wanting to be in your bed, but I have too much pride to be treated that way. Especially by someone who supposedly loves me."

Sasuke's eyes return to Naruto's, but deep red had taken over the usual black. "Why don't you listen?"

He slaps Sasuke again on the other cheek, but this time the vampire prince snaps his head back and retaliates. He sinks his teeth into Naruto's neck and drinks unabashedly.

Naruto screams and falls to the ground with Sasuke following, still attached. He pants heavily, feeling his consciousness slipping from the intensity of the unbridled pain. "Sa-Sasuke. Stop."

Sasuke does not hear him and continues stealing Naruto's blood greedily.

Naruto's lifetime of rage and hate boil over to consume him. He collects his remaining strength and pushes Sasuke away in repugnance.

Sasuke kneels a few feet away and stares at the slouched human. Carvings on a tan arm caused by Sasuke. Blood streaming down Naruto's chest from the large wounds caused by Sasuke. Orange eyes burning with anger and rimmed with disappointed tears caused by Sasuke. Naruto looks as if he just barely survived a horrific accident and it is all Sasuke's fault.

Naruto clutches his profusely bleeding neck and stands, leveraging himself against a wall. He glares at Sasuke, whose lips are smeared in violent red fluid as he sits on the ground, shocked by his own drastic behavior. Naruto rises to his full height proudly and looks down on the dazed Uchiha. "I thought Itachi taught you to be better than what the Uchiha name implies."

Naruto shuffles to the bathroom and slams the door, the sound and finality resonating through the dark room.

Itachi's words from a century and a half ago float through Sasuke's clouded mind.

The Uchihas are a devilish breed that required a purging.

They cared too much for power and stole it from whom they desired.

Don't be like them, little brother. You are better than that.

Sasuke finally settles down and allows his head to catch up with his actions. He stands laboriously as his thoughts run through the things he just did to the man he loves, the man he would die for, the man with whom he is going to spend all eternity. And Sasuke hurt him. Not just the physical assault, but Naruto's eyes reflected the broken trust and disheartenment. Sasuke stands at the bathroom door with his hands on either side of the frame, waiting for his love to return to him, forgive him, again.

Naruto soon opens the door, holding a towel around his waist and dripping wet from a quick shower. He has a tissues over the bite marks and cloth wrapped around his arm, already stained red from seepage. He stares hard into Sasuke's black hair since the vampire's features are cast down toward the ground. "Move."

Sasuke looks up with blurry eyes that startle Naruto. He drops his hands from the doorframe and embraces the wet man in front of him. Naruto flinches, making Sasuke's heart break as he holds tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Naruto."

The human's eyes narrow as he gazes at nothing, his mind reeling with conflicting emotions. "You say that a lot to me."

Sasuke squeezes Naruto's slim waist because it's true. "You're the only one I ever said it to. And the only one I ever regret hurting."

Naruto puts one hand on Sasuke's back and pats. He's upset and hurt, but it's Sasuke. "It's alright. I'll be fine."

"No. It's not alright."

Naruto moves his hand to the back of Sasuke's head and strokes his feather soft hair. "I'm not so mad anymore. I know you just want to protect me from them, but I'm not a domesticated, obedient kinda guy."

"Naruto, I can't even... I don't know..." Sasuke sighs against Naruto's shoulder. "How can I make this up to you?"

Naruto returns Sasuke's embrace and rests his head against his partner's. "Hmph. For starters, you can never do that again."

Sasuke nods furiously. "Of course not. Never."

"And tomorrow, you're staying with me no matter what."

Sasuke nods once more into the crook of Naruto's neck.

The blond smiles small and closes his eyes. "You aren't going to have sex with me and you certainly aren't going to fuck me. Tomorrow will be just the two of us as you promised, and you are going to make love to me."

Sasuke pulls away to look into Naruto's face, unsure that he heard correctly.

"You are going to prove yourself by pleasing me while ignoring your own needs. It will be punishment for you."

Sasuke's black eyes look tenderly into the enigmatic blue of his lover. He hugs and lifts Naruto up, easily carrying him to the bed. He sets Naruto on the edge facing him and squats down. "You wouldn't mind starting now, would you?"

Naruto groans and buries his fingers in thick black hair. "That's a good start.


	22. Encounters

Kakashi knocks on the oversized door leading to Madara's private library.

The Uchiha answers callously, "What do you want?"

Kakashi responds in his nonchalant way, "Could you help me identify a picture I saw?"

Madara doesn't bother concealing his interest when he asks curiously, "What was it?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I think it was some kind of canine because it had massive fangs and claws."

"And...?"

"It also had nine tails."

"Where did you see it?"

Kakashi strutters, his facade momentarily cracked, "Uh, Naruto's back."

"When was this."

"I kind of walked into Sasuke's room when Naruto was changing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't inform Sasuke of this little incident. You know he'd kill me."

"Hmm, Sasuke borrowed a book that described demons and different types of beings. He seemed to be particularly interested in the Kitsune."

"The what?"

"Kitsune. They are nine-tailed demon foxes."

"You think Naruto has a demonic tattoo?"

"Possibly. Follow me."

Naruto pours out more of the liquid from the black vile onto Sasuke's erect penis and rubs it in, evoking beautiful sounds from the man before him. When he deems Sasuke plenty prepared, Naruto reaches around to finger himself and spread his entry. He jumps onto Sasuke's lap and impales himself on the hot, stiff rod.

Sasuke's head falls back and he instinctually thrusts up into the warm body. Naruto rubs his hands self-indulgently over Sasuke's muscled chest and stomach. He rides Sasuke's erection while making the vampire watch without touching.

Naruto's hands feel all over his own body. He laces them through his hair and pulls at the golden strands. He sucks on his index finger and drags the wet digit down his chest where he gropes his own pecs and tweaks his own nipples. He goes farther down and grabs his engorged member, jerking himself while maintaining the steady motion of Sasuke's penis with his thirsty passage. He drops himself each time on his prostate in order to release tempting erotic pants and moans for his restricted lover.

Sasuke is powerless. Naruto bound his hands to the bed so all he can do is watch Naruto pleasure himself using Sasuke's organ. True torture. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said Sasuke would be punished.

Sasuke wanted so badly to caress that carmel flesh and kiss those sinful lips, if only to stop them from uttering more torturous words of desire that echo in Sasuke's head and drive his libido at full speed. Sasuke cannot stop himself once Naruto's voice penetrates his mind and he would not trade his situation for the world.

Suigetsu walks into one of the smaller dining areas and spots a shaggy brunette at the table feeding a large white dog. He sits across from him and waits to be acknowledged.

Kiba finally looks at the other and asks, "What do you want?"

"There's this blonde that I've been spotting around the coven, do you know who it is?"

"You mean that girl with the long hair? I thought she came with you guys."

"No, not her. I mean the man. He dodges into a room on the second floor whenever I see him, but yesterday he was being escorted by someone that looked like that Uchiha."

"If it was an Uchiha, then the blonde was probably Naruto. Tan skin? Blue eyes? Permanent smile?"

Suigetsu nods to each one and Kiba sits back, smiling knowingly.

"You should leave him alone."

"Why? Is he savage or something? He didn't seem dangerous."

"No, nothing like that. It just that he belongs to Sasuke. It would be a bad idea to get too close to him."

"I just tried to say hello and got yelled at. What is he anyway?"

"He's a hu-a vampire." Kiba changes topics before Suigetsu can question his stumble by asking, "You're one of the candidates, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't care less who is chosen."

"Then why are you nominated?"

"My coven just picked some of the strongest beings. Our council thought that by having three, we'd stand a better chance."

"And now?"

"Asuma has just about lost hope and is preparing to congratulate the Uchiha."

"What type are you again?"

"Water elemental."

"Yeah? What can you do?"

Suigetsu remains motionless, but water from Kiba's glass lifts into the air and hovers over the lycanthrope's head.

"Look up."

The werewolf looks to the ceiling and his dread is evident. Suigetsu lets it fall a little and a few drops land on Kiba's face. Suigetsu puts it back in the glass, already bored with his game.

"What are you?"

Kiba grins and shows off his set of large canines.

"A lycanthrope."

Suigetsu eyes at the huge dog.

'I should have known.'

The elemental changes subjects and decides to question the other about the man he is most interested in.

"My cousin knows someone from this coven and I've been trying to get him to introduce me, but the bastard's been ignoring me."

"What's the person's name?"

"I overheard him talking with his friends about meeting him again. They called him Itachi."

Kiba blanches and bursts out laughing.

Suigetsu looks at him indignantly. He narrows his eyes and asks angrily, "What?"

"Itachi?" Kiba continues to laugh, "You want to meet Itachi Uchiha?"

"Uchiha?" Suigetsu groans.

Kiba's laughing only increases as he explains, "That's Sasuke's brother."

Suigetsu sinks into the seat, grumbling, "Is he as bad as Sasuke?"

"Worse." Kiba doesn't stop, but controls himself enough to finish, "He is really powerful though."

A grey-haired man leaves from his concealed location when the conversation turned from the blonde.

'The Uchiha's got a little toy that he keeps hidden. This may be my chance to put a wedge in his ascension and take it for myself.'

Naruto let Sasuke out of the bindings and allowed him to take over the next activity. Because he doused Sasuke and himself in Tsunade's concoction, the vampire's member rages relentlessly. No matter how many times they cum, Sasuke remains standing tall and erect, ready for the next round even if the rest of his body requires a small break.

This time Naruto finds himself bent over the edge of the dresser as Sasuke pounds into his ass. Naruto's hips crash into the piece of furniture and knock it against the wall with pleasant thumps. Naruto listens to the sweet slapping of Sasuke's pelvis and thighs against his cheeks. He pushes back, desiring his lover to reach farther to satisfy that tickle just a bit deeper.

"Nyahh! Sasuke!"

Kisame makes his way to the garage after discovering that Itachi spends most of his time there.

"Hey, Uchiha."

Itachi looks up at the informal summons and finds an old friend standing in the doorway. He smirks and responds authoritatively, "Hoshigaki."

The water elemental approaches Itachi knowing the vampire wouldn't condescend to move first. Kisame stops inches in front of the Uchiha, wraps his bulky arm around the other's waist and kisses those thin pale lips.

"It's been a long time, Itachi."

"Indeed."

"You know, everyone's been asking where you are. We all knew you lived here, but we haven't seen you around."

"I've been trying to get as much time away from you all before someone found me and alerted the others."

"You don't mean that."

"Sasori! He's in here! I told you Kisame would find him! Yeah, bring 'em, too!"

Itachi looks over Kisame's shoulder and nearly growls, "You've led them straight to me. Now Deidara's gone and told everyone."

"I sincerely apologize."

Kisame plants a wet kiss on Itachi again, but bites the dark man's bottom lip with his sharp teeth and gently pulls.

Deidara bounds over to the pair and stands beside them.

"Can I get in there, too?"

Naruto cums onto their chests with a guttural yell of his lover's name after Sasuke had driven him into the mattress. Sasuke laboriously pulls out and allows his seed to spill from Naruto and onto the bed. He found he rather liked cumming within Naruto then seeing his essence seep from the abused hole and onto the blonde's balls or down his thigh.

Both pant heavily. They had been at it all night, as promised, and Naruto wasn't finished with him, yet. He had the endurance of a wild animal and a bottomless sexual appetite. He allowed a short reprieve for them to bake in the glow of their orgasms and for Sasuke to recover a bit.

Naruto looks over to Sasuke who is flushed all over with his eyes closed and his tired hand resting on his chest after working Naruto all night. Red eyes open and look into Naruto's lustful orange ones. He almost pleads for a longer break, but it is punishment and Naruto had the best and worst ways of delivering it.

Someone knocks on the door and Naruto glares, willing it to burst into flames. Sasuke tries to sit up, but Naruto pushes him back down.

"I'll get it."

Naruto cracks open the door and finds Neji on the other side whose sensitive nose is assaulted by that notorious stench.

'God, I really need to visit him.'

"Can I help you?"

"Sasuke has another meeting tonight. He's supposed to present his partner to the council."

"He isn't going anywhere tonight. You tell them he has a partner already and they are busy."

Neji sighs defeatedly and Naruto shuts the door with a deceptively sweet smile.

Sasuke watches Naruto walk to the door, then turn around and take a few steps forward onto the center rug. He admires Naruto's finely sculpted body: lean trim figure, muscular thighs, perfect ass. The muscles in his arms are clearly defined and had been exhibited when Sasuke was forced to watch Naruto masturbate.

Naruto keeps his eyes trained on Sasuke and says, "You ready for round...whatever?"

Sasuke pushes himself up while leaning back on his hands. He smirks at his perky lover before yieldingly saying, "Get over here."

Naruto doesn't move. He puts his hands on his hips and declares, "No. You here."

Naruto points to the ground at his feet and Sasuke all but whines, "But Naruto..."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow curiously as Naruto turns his back to the bed. The blonde drops to the floor on his hands and knees. He looks over his shoulder and wiggles his ass for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

"Come here. Now."

Sasuke jumps out of the bed and drapes himself over Naruto to continue with his punishment.

Neji takes his seat in the conference room and everyone expects Sasuke to follow in behind him. When he doesn't, they assume he would be late again and move on with business.

Asuma stands up and introduces a young lady, "This is Karin. Even though Suigetsu has been indisposed for our previous meetings, she will be his partner should he be selected."

The committee asks her questions and it is revealed that her power is similar to the power within Neji's eyes, but a diluted version. She can sense beings' aura and know what they are, their location and their mood. She may be able to sense it, but Neji is actually able to see it, and on occasion manipulate it.

Sai stands next and introduces the girl that Sasuke was close to murdering the other night. Apparently, this Ino is a succubus with few standards, but she did look upset about being paired with the talented artist.

Next, Kabuto rises and pulls a woman up from her chair and speaks for her.

"This is Shizune. A competent and suitable partner for me. She is a Requiem that can heal or cure almost any malady."

Kabuto takes his seat once again and pulls her back down with him.

Neji takes in the woman's appearance and delves into her aura to interpret her thoughts and nature.

'What a shame to pair a Requiem with that.'

Everyone looks at Neji expecting him to answer for the Uchiha's location. He stands tall and announces, "Sasuke Uchiha is unavailable at the moment, but I assure you he has chosen a suitable partner."

Some council member questions, "What is this partner?"

"A fellow vampire."

"No, he's not!" Sakura breaks in, "He's a human Sasuke found."

Shock and dismay ripple through the room, creating a commotion and disturbance in many being's mood.

"A human?" One old crow barks, "A human is not a suitable partner, Mr. Hyuuga."

"He's not a human. He is a vampire."

Asuma stands and sees the opportunity to push one his boys ahead.

"Hyuuga, your word doesn't mean much for this council. Perhaps if Uchiha came in now with his mate we could verify your claim."

Neji angrily slams his hands on the table, startling everyone on the room.

"You question my integrity!?"

The room goes silent as the veins around Neji's eyes bulge and his fangs grow. The majority of the party hadn't known what being Neji is and now they are slightly afraid to have a furious vampire after them.

Haku stands to calm the atmosphere with his docile appearance and soothing manner.

"Please, calm down, Mr. Hyuuga."

Sakura starts, but Haku silences her with a flick of his delicate hand.

"I can vouch for the Uchiha as well. I assume my word would not be challenged."

"Why? Who are you?"

Haku smiles kindly and informs the assembly, "I am the Verant of the northern region."

A few gasps make Haku chuckle to himself and Zabuza grins behind his face wrap. Haku loves it when people first discover his identity, all the more when he gets to tell them. And Zabuza likes to watch. The frail, feminine young man announces that he is the most powerful being within hundreds of miles of his home and everyone changes their attitudes toward the pair. However, by the time they adjust themselves, Haku already knows their true character. He smiles and steps out of his seat.

"I assume the meeting is over now."

Naruto's arms had given out under Sasuke's assault. His head lies on his folded arms with his ass high in the air. Sasuke grips the blonde's hips and rolls his pelvis into Naruto as his hard length prods deep inside the blonde.

Naruto feels every part of Sasuke as the vampire's penis strokes his sensitive anal walls. The organ's rigid shaft soothes the passage just as the bulbous head stretches its way through Naruto. He relishes the feeling of the tip within his gut whenever Sasuke adjusts positions or toys with the blonde by shifting inside of him.

Sasuke massages Naruto's sweat-coated back and eyes the fox staring at him. He pets the beast's sinuous form and smirks. The first time he and Naruto had been in this position, Sasuke had gazed upon the creature with awe coupled by a dash of fear. However, the condescending eyes of the monster adorning his lover's back seem more excited and explicitly raunchy as Sasuke makes love to Naruto. He brushes his thumb over the animal's large fangs and traces its many tails with his fingers. Sasuke's smirk widens as he grips Naruto's shoulder and pulls the smaller body into his thrusts.

Naruto's back arches as Sasuke strikes him harder. He bites his lip and scratches at the wooden floor as he feels the coiling in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke reaches around with his free hand and pumps Naruto's hard shaft with a few jerky tugs. The blonde's muffled moans and grunts evaporate as his rapturous voice screams "Sasuke" and his cum shoots from its barrel, leaving such a pretty mess on the floor, the dresser and the wall.

Naruto's clenching walls squeeze the life out of Sasuke and he pours himself into the supple ass before him. With a couple shallow thrusts to ride out the waves breaking through his body, Sasuke leans forward and kisses Naruto on the side of his face before rolling to the side and lying spread eagle on the floor, panting, with his eyes closed.

Naruto rests a bit before shakily pushing himself off the floor and sitting back on his calves, too sore to sit properly. He huffs as he pushes the damp hair from his face in order to admire the nude man sprawled on the ground. He gulps and rubs his tired and aching throat.

"I need a drink. Do you want anything?"

Sasuke just shakes his head, still not looking at Naruto. The blonde human stands and sees Sasuke's finally spent penis resting between pale muscular thighs. Naruto throws on a looses pair of Sasuke's pants and a shirt and leaves the dark room.

He walks casually down the hall to the kitchen area where he grabs a bottle of water. After taking a long swig and sighing contentedly, he leaves the brightly lit room for the dimmer hallway as he heads back to Sasuke. On his way, a large viper blocks the path and a man comes walking up from the hall behind him.

"Are you Naruto?"

"Maybe. Why?"

Naruto glances at the asp then back to the smiling man.

"I've heard about you."

"Well, you shouldn't have."

"Why is that?"

"I'm kind of a secret right now."

"Why? What sort of being are you?"

Naruto thinks for a second before telling the man, "I'm a vampire."

"Oh, would you mind showing me your fangs."

The snake opens its mouth and hisses loudly, bearing its own set of large curved teeth.

Naruto looks back to the man and answers, "Actually, I would."

He steps closer to Naruto, almost touching him.

"Would that be because you're really a human."

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction at the accusation that is entirely true. Kabuto is about to grab a hold of Naruto when another hiss is heard, but not from the snake.

Sasuke stands in the hall over the squashed snake. He looks up and directs his attention to the blonde, "Come here, Naruto."

Naruto walks over to him casually trying very hard to maintain his calm exterior even though he is terrified of the other creature. Drunken dirty men were one thing to deal with, but creepy snake bastards that know too much are another that Sasuke would have to handle.

"So he does belong to you, Uchiha."

"He does. Stay away."

Kabuto adjusts his glasses and remains still, observing the couple.

Sasuke turns to leave and Naruto follows.

Once back in the room Sasuke falls into his chair and Naruto sits on his lap.

"I didn't expect you to recover that fast."

"I didn't, but I only realized you left after you had already gone. I keep telling you to stay out of sight."

"I was thirsty." Naruto squirms in the vampires lap and says sexily, "You can punish me now if you want."

"Where do you get this stamina? You're like a vixen on the prowl."

"That's not what I meant." Naruto leans into Sasuke and tells him, "Sing to me."

Sasuke catches on and begins the song so that this time when he sinks his fangs into Naruto's soft human body he doesn't hurt his lover.

With each note Naruto melts deeper, molding to Sasuke's body until the vampire gently turns his head and bites down into the savory flesh. He drinks covetously of Naruto's remaining human blood and rocks him to sleep in his arms.

'One more day.'


	23. Past

Kabuto comes across a depressed Sakura sitting in a corner of the foyer. He recognizes her as the woman who at first fought for her proposal and was excited when the Uchiha agreed, but at the last meeting became angry and resentful in regards to the same man.

'She must have discovered his little plaything.'

He quickly cooks up a scheme in his mind and approaches the female vampire with a plan.

"Hello. Miss Haruno, correct?"

Sakura looks up at Sasuke's competition with annoyance.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"You seem so sad sitting here alone. Perhaps the Uchiha could provide you with some comfort."

Sakura's eyes blaze and she bites out, "Sasuke has his own problems to deal with. Ones that are far worse than mine."

"You wouldn't be referring to the handsome young man that stays in the Uchiha's room all day and all night, would you? As far as I can tell, Sasuke seems quite pleased with the blonde, even if he isn't a true vampire, yet. The boy will surely transform soon, then I believe the Uchiha will be most boastful of his companion as his beauty far surpasses any I have seen. Except yours of course, Miss Haruno."

Sakura squeezes her fists in her lap, trying to suppress her anger.

"His problem will be dealt with in due time. I just hope it doesn't hinder Sasuke's ascension."

"But, my dear, you seemed quite fixated on outing him at the last meeting. Did you not intend for him to be disqualified?"

"I wanted no such thing! I was not thinking clearly at the time. All I ever wanted was for Sasuke to be happy and given the praise and status he deserves. But this human...he is ruining everything."

"You know, I have an idea to rid us all of Sasuke's dilemma. I only require a bit of your help and we can-"

"I'm not helping you do anything! I can handle this on my own. I don't need some serpent sneaking around for me. Sasuke will soon realize his mistake, and I will be there to support him."

"I see. Very well then, Miss Haruno. Have a nice day sulking about your lost love. Although, I do hope the young man is getting enough fresh air and sunlight in that dreary, dark room."

Kabuto walks off with a smirk. Sakura averts her eyes from his retreating figure and looks across the foyer. She stares wide eyed through the door of the study, its single large window covered by a thick red velvet curtain. A deceitful plot begins to brew in her mind.

Sasuke temporarily leaves his room to speak with Madara. He goes to the library and discovers the eldest Uchiha with Kakashi, hovering over a familiar book. Sasuke silently creeps in behind them and asks, "What are you looking at?"

They flinch at his voice, but remain fairly calm when they realize who startled them. Madara holds up the book with the picture toward Sasuke.

"Look familiar?"

"Yes. It's the book I borrowed."

"I mean the picture of the Kitusne."

"That, too. But its position is different depending on which source I use."

"Where else have you seen it?"

"Naruto has it tattooed on his back."

Madara discretely glances at Kakashi while asking, "And the other?"

Sasuke hesitates a moment but answers, "Naruto has a book just like this one, but it has more information and there are some discrepancies. His is a better version to say the least."

"Absurd! My copies are the best. It is highly unlikely that a human would keep and maintain something related to our world."

"Well, it's true. Naruto's book has the fox positioned with all its tails splayed out and a much more sinister look in its eye. Plus the information is more detailed."

"Does Naruto have it with him? You can persuade him to let me examine it. Or I could just talk to the boy."

"He is the reason why I was looking for you. I need someone to watch him tonight while I go to the selection meeting."

"I'm not a babysitter, Sasuke."

"You are tonight. He needs to be attended."

Madara quirks an eyebrow and asks curiously, "When is he expected to transform?"

"1:00 AM is when the five days are complete."

"Hmm, very well then."

"I'll be with him until the meeting begins, but he needs the attention afterwards for his recovery."

"He'll probably be passed out until tomorrow."

Sasuke looks at him doubtfully and commands, "Just be there. Kakashi, you will be at the meeting."

Sasuke returns to the bedroom and finds Naruto still asleep but thrashing lightly, tangling himself in the sheets.

He wakes the blonde and asks in a concerned and worried manner, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Naruto is sweating and panting but manages to say, "Just a bad dream."

"What about?"

"My past life."

"Past life?"

"Yep, because I start my new life tonight."

Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto. He whispers against Naruto's parted lips, "That's right."

Sasuke pulls back and tells Naruto about the night's plans.

"I have to go to the final meeting tonight, but I will wait until you are finished changing. Madara is going to watch you afterwards and make sure you are stable. And I told him about the book you got your tattoo from because he has another copy. Be careful, he wants to look at it and will probably try to coax you into giving it to him."

"He just has to ask. I don't mind."

"But it's more fun if you hold out." Sasuke grins evilly, but a wave of concern washes over him as he replays Naruto's previous statement. He says confusedly, "Wait a minute, Naruto. Why were you be having a nightmare about your past."

Naruto freezes and the smile drops off his face. He sighs, but decides now is as good a time as any to tell Sasuke about his childhood and his strange aversions and reactions to people's stares.

"Well, you remember when I kind of freaked out at the restaurant? I told you I don't like people staring at me, but that's only half the reason."

Sasuke listens intently as his lover began to divulge precious information. Last time, he only gathered a few details before he just wanted to console the smaller man and put a stop to the flow of those hateful and sorrowful memories. But now, Sasuke wants to know everything.

"My parents were wealthy and respected as individuals, but when they wed, they were basically the perfect couple. And I was their son. They took me to events and dinner parties where ladies would fawn over me as the adorable carbon copy of my father with my mother's vibrant personality. My father's family died long before I was born and my mother was estranged from her only living relative.

"I went with them all through my childhood from the time I learned to talk. I remember this one little girl that would follow me around until I went to hide behind Mum. She was the first to stare at me for long periods of time.

"I met all kinds of people, but my parents protected and sheltered me from shady businessmen, strange old ladies and any of their brazen children. No one got too close, but I was always the center of attention when my parents allowed it. I'm sure they noted the strange behavior of the people and that's why they guarded me so closely at the socials.

"When I was seven, Dad was in a car accident. The other driver fled while my dad was trapped inside. They said he may have lived if the car hadn't caught fire."

Naruto pauses to collect himself and check his emotions as he describes the most traumatic years of his life. He starts again, with his voice still a bit shaky, "It was just Mom and me for a few years in our home, but she had fallen chronically ill after the accident. Her uncle, suddenly back in our lives, insisted she be admitted to a hospital. She died shortly after when I was ten.

"I was sent to live with that man who also gained all my parents' wealth when he accepted me into his home. He wanted to be in the circle of the rich and powerful like my parents, and I was his ticket. By the time I returned to the spotlight I was eleven, and without my parents protection, the people stared more blatantly and became more bold in their actions and arrogant with their words. The advances were no longer just from cute little girls, but also their mothers and sometimes the men. The girls would try to grope me in the crowds and women would try to seduce me with money and sweet promises.

"I think I was about fourteen when I was decidedly tired of it all, but the uncle forced me to go anyway. My last public appearance was determined by a grubby man who had been watching me since I arrived that night. I went to the master suite's bathroom to escape the party, but he followed me and forced me against the wall. I managed to push him away once, but he came back with more effort, telling me not struggle. I grabbed a lone razor blade off the counter and cut him across his arm. He ran away. I went to my uncle about the attack, but he brushed off my 'complaints' and 'exaggerations' and carried on with his own business.

"After that I sat outside by myself for a couple hours. When I saw people finally leaving, I started to go back inside, but the same man from the bathroom showed up with a group of other men. They dragged me out of sight and threw me on the ground and held me there. Some of them began to tear my clothes, and when I tried to yell, they hit me in the head and my sides.

"I don't exactly remember how things happened, but I know I somehow got free. And...and I know I killed those men. My uncle found me surrounded by tattered bodies and drenched in blood. The only thing that selfish bastard could say to me was, 'You may have just ruined everything.'"

Sasuke's heart clenches at the remark and he feels disgusted with himself for saying the same thing after Sakura discovered the blonde. However, in spite of his momentary self-loathing, his desire to thrash this man Naruto calls family are overwhelming.

"He was mad at me for jeopardizing his relationship with his new friends. He took me home and called the police who reported the incident as a vicious, wild animal attack. I think I blocked the whole thing out of my mind for a long time like it was just a bad dream. After that, I was never forced to attend another event. I stayed in my room mostly and studied. I lost contact with almost everyone I knew, even Tsunade and Jiraya for awhile. When I was sixteen, he kicked me out with nothing except for what I could carry.

"I found an old apartment and got back in contact with Granny and the Old Man. They offered to support me, but I couldn't accept it. Jiraya was Dad's teacher before I was born and he took up my training where my dad left off by expanding my skills and teaching me to use different weapons.

"My dad only showed me basic defense since I was so young before he died. And with my mother bedridden, my schooling and having to manage the household, I didn't have the time nor the strength to maintain my routine.

"I'm certain my mother left everything to Tsunade and Jiraya, but without her will it doesn't matter. He kept it all and threw me away when he was finished.

"You know, he used to say awful things about my parents. He called my father filth and my mother a fool for marrying him. He even said my father deserved to die and that my mother got her own punishment for loving someone like him. It used to make me so mad that he could even think those things about two of the most loving, magnanimous people in the world. I once threw this ugly vase at him that he bought with my parents' money after one of his more derogatory and malicious tirades. It left a big scar across his face and he hides it behind a bunch of bandages."

Naruto smirks at the little bit of revenge. He scrunches his face as he vaguely recalls an additional time his memory failed him.

"There was another time when I couldn't remember what happened, but Gaara explained it to me later. He said that some men from Orochimaru's bar probably cornered me in the back alley when I took out the trash. When he went to check on me, he found me on my knees, staring forward and covered in blood. I killed a couple of them, but Gaara just took me back inside and cleaned me off and sent me back out to work. He told me he would take care of it. I guess the general idea about what had happened spread because sometimes I overheard people talking about me and my 'Last Time.' They were warning others about my behavior. I really tried after that to maintain control, and I've done pretty well. I haven't killed anyone since then. That's a plus."

Naruto looks up at Sasuke with an unsure smile and teary eyes.

Sasuke grabs him in a protective embrace and kisses his temple. He whispers into the soft blonde locks, "Your grief ends with me."

Kakashi goes looking for another one of his old friends and spots him outside with his apprentice.

"Hey, Gai."

"Kakashi, my friend. How are you? I haven't seen you in decades. Still chasing that incubus?"

"Yeah, I was actually hoping you could help me with that."

Lee walks over and stiffly addresses Gai, "I have completed the assignment, Master."

"Good job, Lee. You remember Kakashi, right?"

"Yes, sir. Greetings, Mr. Hatake."

"Hello, Lee. So, Gai, can I get you to make a small opening in Iruka's room. The little sex kitten just won't let me in."

"I don't know Kakashi. If Iruka doesn't want you there, it is not my place to intrude on his privacy."

"Come on. You're the Gatekeeper and you won't do this little favor for your best friend."

"No," he says firmly and walks away proudly.

Kakashi sighs and looks down at the apprentice.

"Hey, Lee. I've got a proposition for you."

Karin scours the mansion looking for the sexy raven vampire, but instead stumbles across Suigetsu talking with Juugo. She stops in front of them and asks the water elemental, "Why aren't you even trying?"

"I didn't want to be nominated in the first place."

"Hmph, you couldn't win even if you did try." She goes all dreamy eyed and continues, "Sasuke's going to win for sure."

"Shut up, Karin. You could pretend to support me, or at least someone from your own coven."

"What for? You're all second rate losers compared to the Prince of Vampires."

Suigetsu grumbles, but Juugo speaks up.

"She's right you know. He has a different kind of power. Even if he were not given control, he would seize it in the end. This is his way of playing along and keeping the peace. Probably until he has enough pull to command authoritatively."

Juugo pets a raven that had landed on his knee. Suigetsu and Karin glance at each other knowing what he said was true.

"I rather like that Uchiha, too."

"Your brother's a definite shoo-in, Itachi."

"I know."

Itachi sits with his friends in a private den. He glances at each of his old buddies in turn. He used to be quite untamed before Sasuke was born and these were his partners in crime when his father wasn't looking. Deidara had affectionately dubbed them the Akatsuki, a name Itachi never completely accepted.

Zetsu found a corner to occupy. He used to spy on humans and other creatures that would make good targets for the group. The plant-like being hadn't changed at all over the centuries.

Hidan, being a masochistic immortal, sat on the ground drawing crude pictures and spewing vulgar insults at Kakuzu who quietly tuned him out, except for an occasional death threat, while counting his earnings from a recent job.

Deidara, the fire elemental, grew his hair and Itachi thought he looked an awful lot like a girl now. He chatted at Sasori whose people are known as puppeteers. However, the redhead gained an unrivaled expertise and took his art beyond the normal teachings, enjoying the animation of the dead and the control of susceptible people's minds.

Kisame stares back at Itachi when he looks at him and grins showing his sharp teeth. The water elemental had been the first Itachi had met and they quickly became close.

Kisame finally speaks, "My cousin wants to meet you, Itachi."

"Is that so? How does he even know about me?"

"Kisame talks about you all the time."

The water elemental snarls at Deidara but continues, "His name is Suigetsu. He's the candidate that won't even show up at the meetings. Hmph, he didn't even want to be nominated in the first place. It's not his fault he has strength."

Itachi stands and asks casually, already knowing the answer and expecting it as well, "Comparable to Sasuke?"

"He'd put up a fight, but nothing compares to an Uchiha."

Itachi sips from his glass and leaves the room gracefully. Sasori follows him out and meets up with him by the railing.

"When Sasuke is Verant, will anything be different?"

"I believe so. He can do it."

"The reason we had to combine houses must be fixed and Sasuke is still quite young. Are you confident in him?"

Itachi pauses, "Yes, I am."

"Hmm, good. So, what about the cute little blonde?"

Itachi stops mid-sip and glances at Sasori then proceeds to finish the glass.

"He's Sasuke's."

"I figured, but he's not a vampire."

"Not yet."

"Oh, Little Sasuke found fresh meat for the coven. And you approve?"

"I do."

"Then when is he going to be introduced?"

"Tonight is his last as a human."

Madara knocks on Sasuke's door. He lets himself in and announces his presence to an empty room. A light under the bathroom door shines through the darkness so he sits in the chair to wait for the couple. Sasuke walks out first with a towel around his waist and pushes an entirely naked and surprised Naruto back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Madara?"

"You told me to come and watch the baby."

"Hn. Stay there, Naruto."

Sasuke pulls some clothes out of the drawers and retreats into the bathroom. When he exits he begins to put on the rest of his outfit that he will wear to the meeting. Naruto steps out wearing shear baggy pants and a matching button up black shirt. He greets Madara and sits on the edge of the bed. Sasuke leaves his jacket off to prevent it from getting dirty and walks over to Naruto.

He puts his hand behind Naruto's head while the other stokes the blonde's cheek. He tells him softly, "Relax. This is the last night you are human and it will be painful. Afterwards, you will probably be unconscious for a day. Madara will watch over you until I get back. Are you ready?"

Naruto smiles and kisses his Vampire King.

"Yes."

Sasuke inhales deeply and positions himself between Naruto's dangling legs.

"Heaven Lies beyond this Portal.

Take the Word of One Immortal.

Give Your Soul to Me for Eternity.

Release Your Life to Begin another, Time will Tell.

End Your Grief with Me, There's another Way.

Release Your Life, Take Your Place Inside the Fire with Me.

Sever, Now and Forever.

You're just another Lost Soul about to be Mine.

You must Surrender it All and Give Life to Me again."

His teeth disappear into Naruto's flesh and he sucks deeply, trying to get through the first part quickly. Naruto's eyes fly open and he clutches Sasuke's white shirt. Usually it doesn't hurt, but as the last pints of human blood are extracted, Naruto begins to squirm, crying and gasping at the sense of emptiness consuming him. Sasuke holds him firmly in place to prevent more injury and Naruto raises his knees and hooks them around Sasuke's waist, squeezing while breathing heavily with his eyes wide and teary and staring dead ahead at nothing in particular.

With one final suck, Sasuke releases Naruto and lays the limp body gently back on the bed.

Sasuke looks at Madara and asks, "Should we bind him so he doesn't hurt himself?"

"It would be best, for him and us."

They tie Naruto's hands to the bed posts with cloth without any resistance from the lethargic, dying man.

"Why are you restraining me?"

Sasuke looks at him with compassion and sadness in his eyes.

"I love you."

Naruto's smile begins to pull at his lips but it is abruptly ripped away as a sharp pain radiates through his body. He opens his mouth in a silent scream and yanks on the restraints in an attempt to claw out the agonizing pain wracking through him. Sasuke stokes his face and wipes away the accumulating sweat. Naruto's thrashings become more violent and he jars the bed making strike the wall and thump on the wood floor. His yells become audible and Madara goes out the door to make sure no one tries to interrupt.

Itachi passes by on his way to the decision room and nods at Madara with the rest of Akatsuki trailing him.

Naruto's howls take on a darker tone and Madara peeks in to look at him perplexedly. His yells are more savage and animalistic than any other the older vampire had ever heard. Naruto's back arches off the bed in a spine breaking arch before falling motionless back to the flat surface, eyes closed and no longer breathing. Sasuke pets Naruto again and kisses his forehead. He opens the door and looks to Madara.

"Is he out?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke pulls his jacket over the wrinkled shirt and heads down to the new meeting room.


	24. Transformation

The decision will be made in a large room on one of the underground floors.

Sasuke patiently sits at end of a long mahogany table on the opposite end the other three potential leaders. The setup is much like the original meeting room with the large center table and the candidates at either extremity with prominent and powerful beings seated on the sides. But this time, since average beings from all classes in the coven would be voting for the candidate they want, many extra seats fill the rest of the room in rows lined up a few feet from the main table. There is a single aisle leading from the entrance doors to the table, but all other space is occupied.

Even Itachi attends and takes his seat at the table next to the Northern Verant. The North is a large territory but with few covens. Over the centuries they have found that a single leader is sufficient to govern, unlike in the more densely populated regions.

Asuma stands and addresses the assembly to explain how casting votes will proceed. As he does, his wife hands out the blank ballots on which everyone will write the name of whom they would like to be Verant.

Suigetsu notices that Kisame and his friends are all sitting in the front row of seats, markedly behind a certain dark, foreboding man. He eyes the mysterious being and glances at Sasuke, then back to this man.

'Definitely his brother Itachi Uchiha. Screw Kisame, I'll talk to him myself.'

The majority of attendees immediately write on the paper. Because it is a secret ballot, the results will be tallied afterwards. However, the candidates must stand now and introduce themselves again and give a display of power as well as introduce their partner to those beings of the electorate who have not already decided.

Sai stands first and says flatly, "I am Sai."

The introverted artist pulls out his tools and rapidly paints a small version of a simurgh. It springs from the scroll and flies about the room, barking and swooping between the rows. He makes the creature dissipate and holds his hand out to help his prospective mate out of her seat.

Disregarding him entirely, she stands on her own and jumps onto the tabletop. She informs everyone, "I'm Ino. A first-rate succubus."

She slips into her tempting form and sprouts bat-like wings, a long sleek tail, and extraordinary fingernails. She throws a seductive look out over the crowd, flicks a sultry motion in Sasuke's direction, and adds a curtsy for good measure. She daintily steps into a chair and returns to her seat with her poorly matched partner stiffly following her lead.

Suigetsu stands with a shove from Asuma, and without a word, bloats his body to display new, liquid-enhanced muscles. He calls forth the water in all the glasses strewn about the room and manipulates it at varying speeds into different shapes. More for his own entertainment then anything else, he makes it rain over a few of the female beings that had been ogling the vampire prince from behind his chair.

Throughout the demonstration Itachi's glass of red liquid remains unaffected.

Suigetsu motions with his head for Karin to stand. She introduces herself to the audience and longwindedly explains her capabilities. She reads a random being from the congregation as proof and winks at Sasuke when she is finished. While she can senses his mood, it doesn't deter the clever, yet stubborn girl from strutting away suggestively. The second pair sit and the next candidate rises.

"My name is Kabuto. I was created by and am a loyal servant of the Serpent Lord Manda."

Chatty murmurs rumble through the crowd as Kabuto summons several poisonous snakes that he manipulates with flips of his wrist. Then, he suddenly kills one. Kabuto makes his partner, Shizune, stand next to him as he commands her to resurrect the reptile.

After showing that the corpse had been brought back to life, all the snakes disappear in an instant. A few beings applaud the reptilian being's performance as well as his partner's truly gifted skills.

When the room is once again silent, Sasuke stands confidently and activates his Uchiha vampire blood to display his red eyes, sharp hardened nails, and exceptionally large fangs, impressive even to other vampires.

He states his name with an air of importance and condescension, "Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowd that hadn't before seen the Uchiha's other side 'Oohs'. He nods to the audience feeling it is sufficient; however Ebisu interrupts and requests a further demonstration.

"What do you want?"

"Some show of power. We've seen vampires before, but the Rein Bloods are a different class all together."

The Keit Bloods and lower vampires in the room bristle at the comment, though they know it is true.

"I'm not your evening entertainment."

"But I want to see something more."

Sasuke walks slowly down the center aisle towards the man, staring him down the entire way. He goes half way to Ebisu and then suddenly turns around.

_Red. High. Nail. Pierce. Terror. Blood. Gash. Despair. Pain. Fear. Hate. Fire. Teeth. Thorn. Rage. Eternity. Death._

Upon Sasuke braking eye contact, Ebisu falls to the floor in a heavy sweat, shivering and convulsing. The beings around him crouch down to inspect his condition and find him barely conscious. They remove him from the banquet and Sasuke returns to his seat.

Many beings glance at Kabuto then back to Sasuke and cross out what they had previously written and scribble a new name. Kabuto notices and quickly asks Sasuke, "What about your partner?"

Some pens stop mid-stroke as everyone looks to the vampire for an answer.

"He is not feeling well. I made him stay back."

"Made him? Is he so weak that he can't make decisions without your consent?"

"Not at all."

"Isn't your partner a human, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Kabuto says it loudly and clearly so that the entire room could here. Neji, Kiba and Sasuke's closest acquaintances look worriedly to him while the audience awaits an explanation.

"Not at all."

"Liar."

The black tomes in Sasuke's eyes begin to spin as his rage mounts.

"How dare you. Who do you think you are, cretin?"

Kabuto faces the majority of the room and announces, "I demand Sasuke Uchiha be removed from the list of possible candidates."

Murmurs rise, but before any debates sprout, the double doors burst open and everyone's head turns.

A beautiful man with hair as bright as the sun and eyes of the purest blue struts up to Sasuke. He gazes upon the vampire fiercely as if he is angered and ready to lash out. However, the blond's intense face drops quickly as he pulls Sasuke down by the collar and kisses him deeply, forcing his tongue down the vampire's throat. Broken, shredded cloth around his wrists serves as bracelets that tickle Sasuke's cheek. He pushes the blond back while maintaining a tight grip on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Where's Madara?"

"I distracted him with my demon book and slipped out."

Mutterings resurface at the mere mention of 'demon' while Sasuke picks at the ragged fabric absentmindedly.

"You should still be asleep."

Naruto laughs lightly and responds, "I've always healed fast."

Sasuke bends down and whispers in Naruto's ear, "You're like me now?"

Naruto nods and replies softly, "Yes."

Kabuto interrupts their moment with a harsh voice, "What is the meaning of this?"

Sasuke glares at Kabuto and says superciliously, "You wanted to meet him so badly, well, here he is. This is my mate, Naruto Uzumaki."

Suigetsu remarks, "Doesn't act like a human."

Kiba adds, "Doesn't smell like one either."

The audience looks to Kabuto. Many had been assured the Uchiha chose a lowly partner. Certainly, a human would be most unacceptable and a creature they would never allow to rule over them. However, with the turn of events, they are now confused and angry.

Naruto leans into Sasuke and asks innocently, "When is this over?"

"Soon."

"'Cause you remember what you promised me, right?"

_'You can bite me after you change. When yours is as binding as mine.' _

"I do."

Sasuke turns to Asuma and says, "Let us conclude this now."

Itachi watches the whole ordeal play out with a deceptively passive smile.

Haku leans over and says amusedly, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

He glances sideways at the effeminate-looking man Sasuke talked about and says, "I am indeed."

Kabuto charges angrily over to the couple and seizes Naruto by the arm. The blond turns abruptly and wrenches out of the hold. He yells in a deep, threatening voice, "Don't touch me!"

Kabuto staggers back from the force of Naruto's mighty reproach. He regains his contemptuous mien and declares, "I will prove you are human by spilling your blood."

He grabs Naruto's elbow again, pulling him away from Sasuke and towards a central position for all beings to witness the show of a human's murder.

However, once they stand in the center, Naruto uses his free hand and punches the sneaky serpent in the gut. The power behind the attack sends Kabuto to his knees at Naruto's feet, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

Naruto's nails harden and lengthen to a point, his curved teeth show from under his lip and his eyes glow an eerie orange.

Whispers erupt.

"Only Rein Bloods can change their eyes."

"His teeth are larger, too."

"He doesn't look like any vampire I've ever seen."

"What strength he must have to attack with such force and show no effort."

The scratching out commences again. Kabuto looks to the crowd then back up at the blond before lowering his head in utter defeat. Naruto's face contorts into an evil smile augmented by his vampiric features. He reverts back into his normal appearance and turns to Sasuke smiling happily and asks eagerly, "So is it over now?"

Sasuke grins at his mate's behavior. One minute the blond is a power-driven monster filled with animosity and the next he is a bubbly lamb wanting to please.

"Just a bit longer."

Naruto pouts but sits on the edge of the table and pulls Sasuke in close between his legs. Karin and Ino watch in mild anguish knowing they can no longer even hope to compete for Sasuke's attention when he already has someone so strong and beautiful. Sakura sits in the audience grumbling. The pink-haired Keit Blood still casts her vote for her prince. Asuma collects the ballots and the newly announced couple is the first to leave.

They hurry back upstairs and Naruto throws Sasuke against their bedroom door. Naruto kisses and licks at Sasuke's neck and chest showing through his freshly ripped shirt. Sasuke opens the door and they stumble into the room making Madara jump up from his seat.

"Out," Sasuke commands.

Madara looks at the two then back to the bed. 'Oops.' He looks down at the book, longingly.

"Take it. For now," Naruto says to his unasked question.

Madara leaves promptly and Naruto jumps up, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist. The dark vampire carries the new Naruto to their bed and flops down on top of him. Aggressive kissing and groping ensue and all clothes are reduced to ribbons. They lie naked and peering into each others eyes.

"You have to be using your vampire blood if you plan to bite me."

Naruto draws it out once more and those orange eyes dance with Sasuke's red. Sasuke licks Naruto's bottom lip before placing his mouth to the blond's in a light, barely-there kiss.

He haphazardly splashes some of Naruto's specialty lubrication on himself and thrusts in, completely sheathing himself within the body beneath him. Naruto arches into Sasuke's chest at the initial sensation and mewls as Sasuke drives back in again. Each charge forward is more pleasurable than the last and pulsations rock through Naruto as his breath becomes shallow and hurried with every new jolt.

Sasuke pushes his dampening hair to one side and tells Naruto, "Do it."

"What about...sah...the song."

"Mnn. Do you remember?"

"Ha, Oha. Of course."

Sasuke grunts as he tries to explain, "This is the Bite of Ewigkeit. It is the final measure..mmm...before we are bound together for eternity. It shouldn't really hurt me because it's a 'l-love bite.' Plus I'm already a vampire."

Naruto gasps when his lover throws more force behind his thrusts and pulls Sasuke's pristine closer to his mouth. He begins to sing in a ragged, broken by lust voice,

"Heaven Lies beyond this Portal  
Take the Word of One Immortal  
Give Your Soul to Me for Eternity  
Release Your Life to Begin another, Time will Tell  
End Your Grief with Me, There's another Way"

As Naruto progresses through the song, his voice takes on a melodious tone. His senses heighten as if he were on the receiving end of the enchantment and the words flow from his lips fluidly.

"Release Your Life, Take Your Place Inside the Fire with Me.  
Sever, Now and Forever  
You're just another Lost Soul about to be Mine  
You must Surrender it All and Give Life to Me again."

Never before had Sasuke really listened to the words of the song. He had recited them and heard them when they were taught, but to be on the one enchanted by them is completely different. His flesh heats and his mind seems to be only vaguely attached to his body as he and Naruto consummate their bond.

Naruto sinks his modified teeth into Sasuke's succulent flesh and drinks for the first time in his vampire life from the man he cherishes above all else. He clings and holds Sasuke tightly in place as he buries his fangs deeper, desiring as much of Sasuke's essence inside him at one time as possible.

Sasuke moans and pants as he feels his blood being drained from him, but he continues to plunge into Naruto's inviting body.

Naruto bites down deeper and Sasuke releases into Naruto. He, too, bursts onto their torsos in thick rivulets from the vigorous fiery pleasure .

Naruto pulls his long thin fangs slowly out of Sasuke who winces and blinks rapidly to clear his hazy vision. Breathing hard, he kisses Naruto and tastes his own blood.

"You are mine, Sasuke."


	25. Celebrations

Sasuke wakes up and shifts onto his side. He props himself up on left arm and gazes upon a snoozing Naruto. His vampire and eternal mate Naruto.

'He looks so peaceful and innocent. No one would believe how wildly sexy he is when tapping into his vampire blood.'

Naruto stirs and slowly opens his eyes that glow a shining blue in the darkness of the room.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

Naruto yawns tiredly and stretches his limbs. He settles back down into the soft blankets and replies, "Never better."

Sasuke lolls his head to the side and lets it rests on his shoulder. Naruto gets a full view of his bite marks on Sasuke's slender neck. He reaches to touch the dark purple wounds, but the area is still sore and Sasuke flinches. He grabs Naruto's hand, removing it from his neck, and holds it against his cheek, kissing the palm.

"You said it wouldn't hurt you. And why did it leave a mark? All mine disappeared."

"I said it shouldn't hurt. I wasn't really sure because you are the only one ever to have bitten me and drank my blood. I suppose it's a permanent result of the Bite of Ewigkeit. A physical representation of the contract between us."

"Did it hurt much?"

"Nothing I can't endure."

Naruto pauses and gazes into Sasuke's black eyes, gleaming like a cat's in the night. He says resolutely, "Bite me back."

Sasuke looks at his mate queerly and asks, "What for? You're already a vampire."

Naruto crawls on top of Sasuke and demandingly states, "I want you to bite me."

Naruto slips his hand between Sasuke's sheet-covered legs and gently massages a growing bulge.

"Come on, 'Suke."

Naruto leans down with his neck by the raven's lips. Sasuke begins to let his vampiric side take over but a knock at the door interrupts them. Both angrily glare in the direction of the disturbance as a letter slides under it. Sasuke pats Naruto on the butt a couple times so the blonde rolls off to the side and lies on his back. Sasuke retrieves the letter and reads it aloud.

"A ceremonial gathering is being held in honor of our new Verant, Sasuke Uchiha. The celebrations will commence at midnight. We look forward to your attendance."

Handwritten on the bottom of the generic invite, Sasuke reads to himself a scrawled message.

'And you better bring your foxy mate. No point in hiding him anymore. Everyone's dying to meet him. -Kiba'

Sasuke puts the letter on the dresser and crawls back in bed with his vampire lover.

"Congratulations, Mr. Verant."

"Hn. Was there any doubt that I would be victorious?"

"Never." Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck and asks, "So, how do supernaturals party?"

"It's not that kind of gathering, Naruto. It will mostly be the older beings that want to get on my good side." Sasuke looks up from Naruto's lips and into his eyes as he informs the blond, "They are going to want to meet you, too."

"Me? Why would they want to know me?"

"Mostly as an indirect link to the Verant since you are my mate. But also because you put on quite a show the other night."

Naruto looks at him in innocent confusion to which Sasuke answers, "You burst into a closed meeting room, claimed me, and incapacitated another candidate. Trust me; many people will want to meet you."

"Well, I don't want to meet them. Especially if they just want to use me. I'd rather stay here...with you...all night."

Sasuke groans at Naruto's sensual voice and his deliberate pauses.

"As much as I love that idea, I really must attend."

Naruto traces fanciful designs on Sasuke's chest with his fingertip and in a soft voice he draws Sasuke's attention back to a previous request.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto says playfully. He looks into the other's face with clear, determined eyes and asks, "Bite me? Please."

"I really don't see the point. You-"

Naruto climbs on top of Sasuke again and barks, "Bite me!"

Sasuke gapes at him wide-eyed.

'I don't know if I'll ever adjust to these swings in his behavior. Hn. But I love him all the more for them.'

Naruto grounds down on the silent man and leans forward to lick his jaw. He whispers into Sasuke's ear while gently increasing the friction between them, "I want your arms wrapped tightly around me to hold me in place. I want to feel your fangs buried in my neck as you suck the blood from my veins. And I want to feel your dick filling me as you fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name, only yours. Do this for me 'Suke?"

The raven nearly whimpers, but deepens it into a groan as the minx above him pushes all the right buttons to make Sasuke yield to his commands and want to pleasure such an eager lover.

Sasuke replies to his mate's demands in a silky, sultry voice, "As you wish, Naruto."

Sasuke maneuvers into position and sensually sings for his lover,

"Heaven Lies beyond this Portal  
Take the Word of One Immortal  
Give Your Soul to Me for Eternity  
Release Your Life to Begin another, Time will Tell  
End Your Grief with Me, There's another Way  
Release Your Life, Take Your Place Inside the Fire with Me.  
Sever, Now and Forever  
You're just another Lost Soul about to be Mine  
You must Surrender it All and Give Life to Me again."

Sasuke puts the point of his fangs to Naruto's flesh, but hesitates a moment. He throws any doubts out of his head and plunges his thick needle-like teeth into Naruto's tender neck and drinks more of that heavenly blood. Sasuke holds the back of Naruto's head and pulls him closer. He moans as the fluid fills his mouth and teases his taste buds with its otherworldly flavor.

Naruto gasps loudly from the initial break and pants heavily as the fangs sink deeper, widening the puncture holes. The pain is far from endurable. It is desirable. Naruto huffs and moans while Sasuke fills his stomach. When Sasuke dare not take anymore, he extracts his fangs and rolls them over so that he is on top of Naruto. He gazes down upon Naruto's smiling, sated face before moving to lick and clean the neck wounds. Naruto opens his eyes and sighs contentedly.

"How'd it feel?"

"Amazing." His eyes catch a glint and he asks, "Do you know what would feel even better?"

Sasuke stops soothing the area when he feels Naruto grab his ass and grind up into him. He shivers with the promising act and moves down from Naruto's neck to his chest and on to his baggy pajama pants. He pulls the obstacle away from his goal and kamikazes onto Naruto's fleshy obelisk.

The Verant reasons that they have plenty of time for some fun before his obligations get in the way.

Everyone downstairs in the foyer anticipates the evening's events and beings from the different clans, houses and covens are already mingling. Midnight ticks by with most people by then engrossed in conversations, but the Verant has yet to appear.

"Naruto, you know you don't have to go. But if you are, hurry up."

Naruto peaks his head out from the bathroom, "I'm going. Just give me a minute."

Sasuke checks his watch again and resolves to leave, "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Bastard. Can't wait two seconds."

Sasuke descends the grand staircase and all heads turn to him. The room breaks out into applause to congratulate the young vampire on becoming the leader. Sasuke looks upon his subjects and spots several friendly faces just at the end of the steps.

Kiba obnoxiously shouts up to him, "Way to go, Sasuke!"

When he finally reaches the group, Itachi is the first to commend him properly, "There was never a doubt in my mind, Little Brother. Cheers."

Itachi hands Sasuke a glass of red liquid and raises his own to the center of the circle. They all clink their various goblets and drink. Sasuke sips his, but is unable to ingest much more.

'Naruto has spoiled me. I don't think I can drink this anymore.'

Itachi notices the odd behavior and takes the glass from his brother with a knowing smirk and says, "If you'll excuse me."

He leaves their company and makes his way over to a diverse group of men.

Sakura spots Sasuke from across the room and starts a nervous trek to his side. However, before she is even halfway to the Verant, the room falls deathly silent and she follows everyone's line of vision to the top of the stairs where a beautiful blond, no longer in tattered clothes and torn cloth bracelets, scans the crowded room with his pristine and radiant blue eyes.

Naruto slowly makes his way down the red carpeted stairs. He senses the eyes of all the beings boring into his body and begins to feel uneasy, almost nauseous. His eyes shift rapidly among the guests until they land, at the very bottom of the stairs, on Sasuke with an ever so small smile gracing his face. Naruto's anxiety dissipates with every step closer to his love. When he finally reaches Sasuke, he stands flush to the Verant's side as people begin to crowd around them. He secretly grabs the raven's hand and holds it tightly behind their backs.

Questions are thrown at the couple, but mostly directed at Sasuke.

Kakashi squeezes his way through the throng and calls Naruto's attention.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Naruto. This is Iruka."

They shake hands and Iruka sees the shining gem adorning Naruto's finger.

"That is a lovely ring, Naruto. Where did you come across such a fine stone?"

Naruto smiles at the kind man and replies, "It belonged to my father and has been in my family for generations." He looks down at the ring and adds, "Madara said it had some special characteristics, but he never told me what they are. Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, Iruka, but what type of being are you?"

Kakashi jumps in and answers for him, "Iruka is an incubus."

The man glares at Kakashi. He hated telling people about his nature, especially since incubi are known for their sexually deviant behavior.

"I assure you, Naruto, most of what you've heard about incubi is exaggerated."

Naruto laughs lightly at the man's obvious defensiveness.

"Don't worry. I find most stories are inflated anyway. Hopefully you haven't heard any about me, yet."

Iruka smiles warmly, glad to have met someone other than Kakashi that understands his unease. The grey-haired Keit Blood pulls Iruka away from the young Master of the coven in order to spend some personal time with his hellish sex-being.

Two young women approach the blond consort of the Verant, feeling they needed and deserved a closer look. They force their way through and stand directly in front of Naruto. He looks at them expectantly, but when they don't offer anything he smiles kindly and introduces himself.

'Fuck! Beautiful, strong, considerate and sweet. Can he be anymore of an ideal mate?'

Ino pushes her way back through the crowd with tears welling in her eyes as she leaves.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She just wanted to find some flaw in your appearance or personality so she could hate you. Apparently, she failed. My name is Karin."

"Well, I can't say I'm sad to disappoint her. Why did she want to hate me?"

"Because you have Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh. That's a good reason, I guess. But you should warn your friend I won't give him up without a fight."

Naruto's eyes flash orange for a split second, emphasizing his point. He laughs cordially, making Karin question if she even saw the change at all.

'He's a dangerous one. I hate to admit it, but he may be just right for Sasuke.'

Karin smirks at his antics and says, "Don't worry about her. She ran away because you're nearly perfect. But be careful, others will despise you if you are too perfect."

She waves as she departs and Naruto nods to her, storing that information in the back of his mind. When Karin is out of Naruto's view, she extends her ability and tries to read him.

She stumbles as her knees buckle and the room around her spins. Her head aches just from skimming his spirit and she is forced to retire to a chair for the remainder of the evening accompanied by a silent Juugo.

All kinds of beings approach the Verant and his mate, human-like and not. One old crone of a witch asks, "For how many generations has your family been vampires, Master Naruto? I only ask because you seem to have abilities comparable to the Rein Bloods, but I was not aware of your clan."

"Actually, I'm the first one."

Some guests gasp or stop breathing momentarily.

"That means..."

Sasuke interrupts by announcing plainly, "Naruto is a Neo Blood."

The blond smiles up at Sasuke who bluntly stated what they all knew and feared but perhaps weren't quite ready to except. Whispers arise in the rows surrounding them about a Neo Blood being with the Rein Blood ruler.

"I mean no disrespect Verant, but why would you choose a Neo when there are plenty, more suitable beings to be at your side?"

Sasuke glares death at man who spoke, "I choose him because I love him. I'm the one that made him a Neo."

High pitched squeals and murmurings reach the Verant's ears.

'He made a new vampire?'

'That Uchiha fooled us all.'

'He turned him just in time.'

'That sly devil got exactly what he wanted.'

'Our Verant is cunning, in the least.'

Mutterings spread through the sea of people as they bicker about the possible implications of this union and their future as a coven.

Naruto kisses Sasuke on the cheek and tells him quietly, "I'm going to the restroom."

Sasuke nods and prepares himself to deal with another onslaught of questioning.

Naruto splashes water on his face. He grips the edges of the basin and asks the water in the sink, "Am I really that unacceptable?"

Another being enters the communal bathroom and stands by the door, observing the blond. Naruto glances out the side of his eyes and sees the man approaching him.

Before Naruto can defend himself properly, the stranger grabs his shoulder and throws him against the tiled wall.

"Who do you think you are? A Neo does not deserve to reign above more powerful beings. And you certainly aren't suitable for an Uchiha. I will correct the Verant's mistake as a loyal subject."

The monster stares at Naruto then moves his hands from Naruto's shoulders to touch his chest, his waist, his hips, quickly moving lower and lower.

"But I understand how he may have been tempted."

Naruto won't allow himself to be fondled by strangers that only want him for his body. Not ever again. He forces his vampiric blood to activate and his facial features contort as his suppressed rage and self-hate seep into his heart. His body feels foreign and strange as he allows his emotions to control his actions.

His eyes glow orange as he pushes the monster off his body. Naruto grabs the stumbling creature by the throat and throws him against the marble counter. Naruto takes a hold of him again and flings the creature around the small room, beating him with fury fueling his blows. Naruto sinks his long, thin, slightly curved fangs into the man's shoulder. He does not partake of the blood that flows from the damaged area, but rips the monster's flesh from his body, spits it to the floor, and attacks again. This time with claws as well.

Naruto is about to pounce on the man to deliver a fatal attack, but he is snatched out of the air and slammed onto the floor with a hand around his neck.

"Calm down."

Naruto fixes his eyes on a dark figure.

'Itachi.'

Naruto stops struggling against him and tries to do as told, not entirely able to commit due to his inexperience and overwhelming rage. Itachi deems him relaxed enough to release and helps the feral looking Naruto stand. He sees the heap on the floor, shaking in a puddle of blood, dying, but still hanging on. Itachi escorts Naruto out of the bathroom.

Shizune had been wandering down the hall when she spots the blood-soaked partner of the Verant and runs to his aid.

Itachi stops her and says dispassionately, "In the bathroom. He needs you more."

She nods and hurries away. The requiem lets out a small mortified scream when confronted with the gruesome scene.

There is no other way to go except straight through the crowd. Itachi must lead an entranced and fragile Naruto through the foyer to reach Sasuke's room.

The bloodied blond draws everyone's attention with his features still vampiric and Itachi's coat over his shoulders. One girl approaches Naruto from behind, ready to give the Neo a piece of her mind. She starts to rant, but Naruto quickly turns around and lunges at the girl. He hisses as Itachi's sturdy hold stops him inches from her. Loose droplets of blood fly onto the girl's face as she is confronted with the most terrifying experience of her life. The sight of those large fangs coming at her as if she were a simple bit of meat for the caged beast instill an unrivaled fear in the girl's heart. Itachi pulls Naruto away, leaving the girl to slump terror-stricken on the floor, haunted by orange eyes burning with hate and murderous intent.

Sasuke watches from the other side of the room as his brother helps Naruto up the stairs. The Verant excuses himself from the other's company, "Forgive me, I must attend to my mate. I appreciate the celebration."

As he steps through the small circle of men, one old vampire from the reign of Fugaku Uchiha, spots the bruised blotches on Sasuke's neck.

"Verant, what are those marks? Surely you would not allow the Neo to bite you in return."

Sasuke turns around slightly with a raised brow. He says superciliously, "I did. We are bound."

The old one stands deathly still as Sasuke walks away casually. Other non-vampire beings badger the elder with questions about the markings, but he can't find the words to speak.

Inside the room, Naruto sits in a chair with his hands hiding his face. Itachi walks out of the bathroom after starting the shower and leaves the couple to themselves when he sees his brother enter.

Sasuke picks Naruto up and carries him to the bath. He strips his mate as gently as possible and accompanies him into the falling water. He washes the filth off the blond's body while caressing him soothingly. Under the gentle and caring touch of his love, Naruto had managed to regain control of himself and pull the power back. Sasuke dries and carries Naruto across the room and deposits him on the bed.

He looks at Sasuke with a sad expression and says sorrowfully, "I did it again, didn't I? He's dead, isn't he?"

"No, Naruto. You did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"No! You are good and kind and loving and innocent. I don't know how I've lived so long without my happy, charming Naruto to bring sunshine into this dark and dreary life. You hold my heart, Naruto, and I love you, no matter what."

Naruto clings tighter to the raven vampire that gave him new life. He hides his face in Sasuke's clothed chest and grips the back of the shirt, holding onto Sasuke's stability, hoping he could absorb some.

Sasuke embraces his friend, lover, and savior closely the remainder of the night. He hides his sad, worried features from a still gently shivering Naruto.

Never would he allow Naruto to face the troubles of his past alone. Sasuke would cherish his Naruto because he deserves to be happy more than anyone else, and Sasuke would do anything to make sure that happens.


	26. Sakura

Sakura closes her bedroom door quietly so as not to alert the others still sleeping. She carefully tiptoes down the corridor on her way to Sasuke's bedroom.

Because she had arrived early at Sasuke's celebration the previous night, hoping to talk privately with the Verant, Sakura decided to depart early as well. She didn't want to watch her beloved with another being.

_In the early hours of night, after the party had dissolved, Sakura reemerges and overhears a group of younger beings talking privately about the events that had unfolded during her absence._

_Apparently, Naruto shocked everyone with his ability to use his vampire traits to such an extent as to nearly kill a much older creature. Sakura learns of the bloody attack in the restroom and that the requiem actually had some difficulty bringing the man to a stable condition. The girls seem to be morbidly fascinated by Naruto's prowess as a vampire. _

_Sakura also listens to them as they talk about their acquaintance who tried to approach Naruto after his breakdown. The poor girl was in such a state that she had to be lifted off the floor like a rag-doll and carried away. Sakura is surprised to hear that the vampire, not much bigger than herself, had reacted so violently and fought so viciously._

_"Yeah. I went to check on her after the party. That requiem hadn't had time to look at her yet, so she was just lying on a bed. I thought she was asleep, but her eyes flew open and she sat up so quickly, it scared me. She stared at me for awhile, like she didn't know who I was. Then she turned into a siren and screamed as loud as I've ever heard her."_

_"Oh, I heard her from downstairs."_

_"What happened after that?"_

_"My eardrums burst and blood started coming out of my ears. I was deaf until the requiem had time to have a look at me. It was, like, forever and I was so scared. I mean, what if the requiem couldn't fix me? I would never be able to hear anything. Not even the Verant."_

_"He does have a nice voice. It sends tickles down my arms whenever I hear him."_

_"Did you hear his mate speak. He was so angelic. I was surprised when I found out he's a vampire. I thought maybe he was something heavenly like an air elemental."_

_"Don't be stupid. You should know vampires only mate with other vampires. It only makes sense that the Verant would have to make a new vampire since he's been around the others here for centuries and never took any interest in them at all."_

_"I don't see what the big deal is about him being a Neo Blood. A vampire's a vampire, right?"_

_"Wait. Why were we chasing after Sasuke Uchiha if we couldn't be his mate?"_

_"You really are dense, aren't you? Mating and fooling around are two different things. You may not be able to have the Vampire Prince forever, but I'm sure he would be an exceptional lover, even for just one night. Maybe two, if you could convince him."_

_"You are such a succubus."_

_"What about his mate, Master Naruto? I bet I could show him a thing or two."_

_"They're both top quality. I'd be satisfied with either one."_

_"Oh, I can just imagine it. Having that tan body hovering over me and moving between by thighs..."_

_"Mmm, a dark head trailing lower down my stomach and those black, bottomless eyes looking up at me the whole way..."_

_"Careful girls, you'll wet yourselves."_

_"Ha! Too late."_

_The girls giggle and continue to share their fantasies. _

_Sakura walks away when the conversation turns from the Verant and his mate to trivial matters of how to gain the men's attention. She can't listen anymore. The foolish little girls couldn't even comprehend the severity of the fact that Sasuke's mate is merely a Neo Blood. _

_She wanders into a small kitchen for a quick drink before bed and catches snippets of several other conversations on the way. Sakura learns of people's ambivalence on the subject of their Rein Blood Verant taking a Neo Blood he just turned as his mate. _

_Some believe the new Verant had chosen a worthy human to bring into the coven if he had such innate skill. Others reject the idea, still sore from being manipulated, and attribute Naruto's successful attack to the unstable mind and unpredictable rages due to the side-effects of transforming into a Neo Blood._

_The pink-haired Keit Blood also hears the elders talking about Sasuke and Naruto as a couple. She discovers, much to her dismay, that the pair had completed the Bite of Ewigkeit. Therefore, they are bound together, for eternity. _

_Sakura learned when she was just a little girl about the Bite as it represents an unbreakable bond for vampires. It is similar to a marriage for humans, but much more concrete and inviolable. Few vampires choose to go through with it because rarely do they find a mate whom they desire so deeply as to be bound in life and death. Regardless of their house's renowned capacity for devotion, most vampires are not willing to shackle themselves to another even though it would be the grandest way to show commitment. _

_'I could have had that with Sasuke.'_

_The only thing able to weaken the contract is the death of one of the partners which causes emotional, mental and physical pain to the surviving mate. It is said to be nearly unbearable, even though most that had experienced it grudgingly lived. _

_Vampires mostly stopped the practice during their Dark Ages centuries ago when they were openly hunted. It was discontinued as a way to protect oneself from greater pain. The bond is also unique in that it grows stronger with time rather than deteriorating. _

_'The sooner I can get rid of that Neo, the better it will be for Sasuke. He may not be too attached yet.' _

Sakura had woken early, before the sun set in order to accomplish her task without much interruption. She walks up to Sasuke's room and lightly knocks on the door.

Naruto is awoken by the noise, but Sasuke remains asleep. He looks at the clock pointing to 4:00 PM. He gets up and answers the door dressed only in the sleeping pants Sasuke put on him after the incident. He recognizes the pink-haired girl immediately and looks questioningly at her on the other side of the threshold. Naruto smiles as best he can through his tiredness and waits for her to state her purpose.

She stammers a bit at first then says, "Congratulations, Naruto. I'm sorry about hurting your arm the other day, but you surprised me and I was just looking out for Sasuke. And...I wanted to wish you two the best of luck."

Naruto smiles sleepily and nods. He says a quick "Thank you," and starts shutting the door, but Sakura speaks urgently, "Would you mind taking a walk with me? I'd like to show you something."

Naruto looks over his shoulder at Sasuke, but nods to the woman and slips out the door. Sakura talks about the raven vampire and his childhood as they make their way to the study.

"You know, Sasuke has always been the handsome Vampire Prince. Female beings swoon just from him passing by in the hall."

Sakura looks over to the Neo Blood and notices that he isn't paying attention. She changes tactics.

"He was the last Uchiha born before Itachi's coup. They used to be really close, but I think after the incident, Sasuke felt the pressure of being one of the few who survived. He became much more contemplative of his life."

She checks again, but this time finds Naruto's eyes focused on her. She gazes into the concerned orbs and must divert her shady green eyes. Unable to withstand the potency of his eyes, she begins to talk again to distract herself.

"We used to be fairly close friends when we were younger, too. He used to sit around and read, but I would always come and bother him and try to get him to do something like play games or sneak around the mansion. My parents even spoke to his father about a possible union since I was the only person outside the Rein Blood circle with whom he would willingly associate.

"I don't think Sasuke even minded back then. He probably only cared about the other girls leaving him alone if he was already claimed by one. When we came of age, Sasuke seemed to shield himself from everyone, including me. And then Madara Uchiha arrived and Sasuke was finally marked with their family crest."

Naruto glances at the Keit Blood. The more he walked with her, the more he woke up and realized she was leading him somewhere. He hadn't payed too much attention to the parts involving her, but he closely listened to her telling of Sasuke's tattoo.

"Why do vampire's get the tattoo?"

Startled that the blond had spoken, Sakura clears her throat and answers, "Not all vampires do. Only Rein Bloods have the tradition of marking themselves with their familial crest. It's a sign of their 'royalty.'"

"How many Rein Blood families are there?"

"Well, you should know that the Zwein had four children, but only two clans of Rein Bloods still exist. The most prestigious are the Uchiha. The other is the Hyuuga, who are many in number and divided into two sects with one here and the other on the opposite side of the world. There was only one other clan, also divided into two branches. The first branch was extinguished during the Dark Ages. They had easily been discovered because they would proudly display their scorpion tattoos. The second branch's numbers were devastated during the same era, but a few survived. Fugaku Uchiha had the remaining ones executed decades ago when a member defected and became an enemy and a threat to the coven."

Naruto listens closely to the information he is given. He finds himself terribly confused because Sakura's explanation about Fugaku doesn't quite match up with Itachi's. She made Naruto's brother sound like a cold-blooded murderer rather than the savior of his closest family and the coven as a whole.

Sakura continues walking casually and leads Naruto through the foyer and into a quaint study.

"Here, Naruto. Sit on the sofa."

Naruto takes a seat on an antique Victorian, surprised by how uncomfortable it actually feels despite its elaborate appearance. He faces a large thick red curtain.

"Are we watching a movie Sakura? Wouldn't that be better at night? When everyone is awake."

She walks over to the curtain's rope pull-string.

"There's not a screen behind this curtain, Naruto."

"Oh, what is it then?"

He relaxes into the stiff cushions, with his arms thrown across the back.

"It's a window facing the western property."

"So why are we here?"

"To do Sasuke a favor."

He looks at her, puzzled.

She yanks the rope down as hard and as fast as she can, allowing the last rays of daylight to flood the room.

Sasuke sees a flash of blond and a swipe of tan skin exit his bedroom. He looks to his side and finds Naruto missing. He stands with the mission of bringing the inquisitive blond back into the warmth of their bed when he sees the time.

'It is still too dangerous for him to be walking around at this hour when the sun hasn't fully set.'

He walks to the door, but a letter under his foot stops him. Sasuke picks it up and sees his name neatly written across the front. He slips the paper from the envelope and reads Neji's message.

'Sorry about missing the ceremony, but I didn't see the need to stick around when we already knew you would be chosen. I've been absent recently due to business outside the coven. I have a surprise for you, Sasuke. I also request a small favor and only hope you will accept it as the Verant of our coven and as my friend. -Neji'

Sasuke glares at the letter. He hates surprises. And Neji's favors are never small and always trouble for the Uchiha. He crumples the paper in his hand and leaves to find his mate.

He walks down the grand staircase on his way to the kitchen, but sees the study's door wide open with light pouring from the room into the foyer through the usually covered window. Sasuke goes to investigate, but stops at the entry, looking in on a horrific scene.

Naruto sits in the center of the couch, his eyes closed, his skin bright, and a smile gracing his face.

Sasuke swallows deeply and asks in a terrified voice just above a whisper, "Naruto?"

The blond man turns his head to look at his fearful lover.

"Sasuke, it doesn't hurt." He sighs and adds happily, "It feels so warm. I was afraid I would never feel the sun again, but look, Sasuke."

Naruto stands and walks toward Sasuke. Almost laughing with joy, Naruto says reassuringly, "I'm fine."

Sasuke grabs his arm searching for any burn, any blemish or blister. He only feels the remnants of warmth from the sun radiating off Naruto's body.

"You can tolerate it some, too you said. Come sit with me."

Sasuke peeks into the room and sees Sakura cowering in the dark corner. Trails of tears are visible on her face as she clings tightly to her legs, holding them out of the sun's light. Sasuke glares at the girl, realizing her intentions.

Sasuke pulls Naruto out of the sunlit room and closes the door, shutting the pink-haired vampire within the study to wait out the sun's shine.

He drags Naruto back into their bed and holds him closely, protectively to his chest. Naruto snuggles closer with a pleased smile and glistening eyes. He would still be able to enjoy the sun.

Hours later, Sasuke paces the room anxiously. Ever since he allowed Naruto to get out of the bed, Sasuke had been marching back and forth trying to figure out why the love of his life is still alive. Not to mention an appropriate punishment for Sakura. If Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's immunity, neither did she and her objective was clear.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and wonders why Sasuke is so lost in thought. He interrupts the Verant's musings and asks him, "When are you going to show me around this place. I've been confined for five days and I want to get to know this place and the people."

Sasuke glares at him, "Confined? Naruto, you snuck out every chance you got."

"Well, I didn't get to do anything really. And I didn't get to meet anyone new."

"Fine. I'll take you around later. But first, we are going to see Madara."

In the library, Sasuke shouts down the aisles of books, "Madara! I need you!"

Madara rushes to the front and looks about frantically, expecting some kind of emergency. What he finds is a pissed Verant and his happy-go-lucky mate.

"What is it?"

"Naruto was exposed to sunlight."

Madara looks over the blond, but doesn't see any scorched flesh or ashy flakes of skin. Silently, Naruto raises his hand in greeting and smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Hmm. Interesting. I've had my suspicions about our Little Naruto, but this is an intriguing development."

Sasuke folds his arms angrily, waiting with growing impatience for Madara to explain this phenomenon.

Madara recognizes that look, but his attention is drawn to the item the blond had brought with him.

"What do you have there, Naruto?"

"It's my family tree. I was wondering, since we were on our way here, if you could tell me how old it is."

"Let me take a look."

Sasuke glares at the two who are more interested in Naruto's past family than his present problems.

Madara moves to the wood desk and unrolls a portion of the scroll. He finds Naruto's name at the very bottom and looks to his mother's side and reads aloud, "Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto smiles and looks over the scroll with Madara.

Madara shifts his eyes across and reads, "Minato Namikaze. Namikaze? Why do you have your mother's name?"

"I don't know. They died before I cared enough to ask."

"Namikaze...Namikaze..." Madara repeats it like a mantra, "It sounds familiar."

"Really? Did you know my father?"

"Highly unlikely. Perhaps a distant relative. I know! I'm sure I read it in one of my books."

"Why would my family be in one of your books?"

"Perhaps you're royalty, Naruto. There are many reasons why humans may be named, but the most common is royal ties."

"That's not the point here, Madara." Sasuke interrupts the powwow and draws the eldest Uchiha back to the question at hand. "Why can Naruto survive in the sun? Typical Neo Bloods can't even withstand small degrees of ultraviolet light."

"Naruto's heritage may be an important piece in answering that very question. Let me search for the Namikaze name and I'll get back to you later about Naruto's peculiarities."

Madara starts to walk slowly back down an aisle. Not only did he not remember which book identified the Namikazes, but he didn't even know where to start in this mess of a library. He indeed had a very sophisticated system of organization; the only downfall is that it even fooled him at times.

"We'll be back later, Madara!"

The couple leave and find themselves before one of Sasuke's advisors. He introduces the being to Naruto since the new vampire wanted to meet others so badly.

"Naruto, this is Shikamaru Nara. He is a trusted advisor and the most logistically intelligent being within a hundred miles."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and sighs while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Naruto beams and introduces himself, "I'm Naruto. Would you mind telling me what type of being you are? All the different kinds still fascinate me."

"I'm a shadow elemental, Master Naruto."

"Shadow? But aren't the elementals either earth, air, fire or water? What is shadow?"

"Troublesome. My clan is a mixed breed. One of my great ancestors was a fire elemental that loved an earth elemental princess. It was forbidden for the clans to inter-mate, but because she was a princess, she was allowed to keep the child."

"And the child was able to manipulate shadows?"

"Not quite. He eventually mated with a water elemental, another act of treason, who gave birth to the Nara clan. A small and unique group of elementals that are honored and held in contempt at the same time."

"Why was it forbidden to 'inter-mate?'"

"Those were, and still are, the laws governing our house as well as many others."

"What do you mean? Why can't you be with whoever you want?"

Shikamaru sighs again, too tired of talking to explain. He glances at Sasuke, the Verant, the leader of the coven above all houses, then tells the blond vampire, "You still have a lot to learn, Master Naruto."

Naruto bristles at the comment, but cannot deny that the other is right since he wasn't even aware of a seemingly basic law and common practice. Naruto's only response is to blurt out, "Yeah. Well, don't call me Master Naruto."

Shikamaru picks at his ear and states quite simply, "You are the Verant's mate. Would you rather I call you Mistress Naruto?"

"No! Naruto. Just Naruto is fine."

Shikamaru smirks at the stoic, arrogant vampire's choice of a mate and starts walking away from the pair.

"See you later, Naruto. And if you're showing him around, Verant, you may want to find Inuzuka."

Shikamaru disappears down the dark hall. The sound of his footsteps on the carpet suddenly vanish when he steps fully into the darkness.

Naruto pleads with Sasuke to finish showing him around the coven. He gives into Naruto's demands and escorts Naruto to the underground dungeon, figuring they could work their way from the lower levels up.

Naruto walks around admiring the damp dark prison with its solid bars and cold stone surfaces.

'I can just imagine Sasuke and I playing in here. Him naked and chained to the bars with his hands and feet spread wide and...'

"Naruto? Are you ready to see the ballroom?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm coming."

************************************

I've gotten some requests for Sakura bashing, so if you really want it I can add it later.

BTW Does anyone know how to say nightmare in Japanese? I think it's warui yume but I could be wrong. Also, is taiyo sun and tsuki moon? Just wondering...


	27. Namikazes

Alright, so damage wasn't as bad as everyone thought. My motherboard is corroded but I can still use my laptop. Since it costs the same to fix it as it does to buy a new one, I'm going to use this old one 'til it craps out and then get myself a nice shiny new one. And here's the chapter only a couple days late rather than the few weeks I thought it was going to be.

********************************************************

Sasuke had entertained Naruto's desire to see every inch of the mansion and Naruto seemed to have had his fill of meeting new people once introduced to the vampire members of the old council.

_"Naruto, these are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They are the vampire house's representatives. They were on the board that governed before the merger and election of a new Verant."_

_Naruto steps forward to shake their hands, but Mitokado doesn't budge and Utatane recoils when the Neo Blood tries to touch her. _

_"Well, now that I know what you think of me, would you like to know what I think of you?"_

_Mitokado addresses Sasuke in a formal tone of obligated respected, "You have dishonored the Uchiha clan by taking a human lover. He managed to transform just in time for you to slip him past us, but had we known of this before hand, you would not be in your current position."_

_Utatane adds, "That is correct Mr. Uchiha. Your father would have been most ashamed of you. He would never have allowed such an abomination to occur under his rule."_

_"My father was a heartless totalitarian and look where it got him. Murdered by his own son. If I dishonor that man, then I consider myself rather dignified and decent."_

_"Your reign will be most difficult Uchiha. The council still exists and mandates laws. You and your inferior mate will not hear the end of this until your resignation."_

_Sasuke begins to speak, but Naruto steps in front of him. He glares angrily at the wrinkly old vampires through his menacing orange eyes and says calmly, "Sasuke will be an excellent Verant and he will not resign so long as I am at his side."_

_"Then perhaps we should remove you from his side, Neo Blood."_

_Naruto stands proud and tall, looking down on the old pair._

_"I'd like to see you try."_

_The elders bristle at the blatant challenge to their authority and power._

_Sasuke discreetly smirks at the blond's antics and grabs Naruto's elbow._

_"That's enough. There are others to meet, Naruto."_

_Sasuke leads him away from the deprecative elders before Naruto's anger gets the best of him and he overreacts and looses control again._

_As the Verant ushers his mate down the corridor, he looks over his shoulder and boastfully says, "We shall see how much longer the council exists and whether I still rule at the time."_

While the couple walk down the hall they come across a large man with an elegant and less masculine-looking companion.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. Please, introduce us to your mate. We sadly have yet to meet."

"Naruto, this is Haku, Verant of the Northern region. And Zabuza, a Guardian that acts as the Verant's right-hand and personal guard."

"It's nice to meet you, gentlemen, but I'm afraid I haven't been in this world long enough to know what a Guardian is."

Haku looks up at Zabuza and smiles. The large man takes it as a sign to explain for the blond.

"I am one of the few remaining Guardians sent to this worldly plane to protect those that can greatly shift the balance of power in either direction. I am to supervise the actions of one being with enough strength and potential to alter the future. There are many beings around the world that are not guarded because there are so few of my kind left. I sense that this coven should have several Guardians supervising here and I will be happy to return home where Master Haku is my number one priority."

"Zabuza, that wasn't very polite."

"My apologies, Master Haku."

Haku sighs, feigning annoyance, and tells Naruto, "No matter what, I just can't get him to call me simply Haku. He's been following me around for years, even before I was Verant, and he will never just say Haku."

Naruto puts his finger to his lips and looks intently at Haku.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Well, I don't even know what variety of being you are. My first guess would have been an incubus but I'm leaning more towards some type of elemental now."

"Close, but not quite. You could say I'm a Snow Man."

Haku laughs lightly at his little joke and Naruto smiles to hide his confusion.

He continues to explain for Naruto, "I'm a hybrid being. My mother was a Snow Lady who unwittingly seduced a traveling Yeti. He was disguised as a human at the time, so my mother saw him as her next meal. He unveiled himself in the middle of the act, but it was too late for my mother to stop. He left afterwards. Snow Ladies are only suppose to have children by humans, but she became pregnant by another snow being. The Verant of my coven ordered her to dispose of me, but she hid away in her private cave in the mountains.

"When the Verant discovered my mother's treachery, he sent other beings to kill her. I was young at the time and no one knew the full extent of my mixed-blood powers. Not even me. He sentenced me to death, but we all know how that turned out, I suppose."

The group shares small chuckles, but Naruto asks curiously, "How?"

Haku smiles and says devilishly, "I am here before you now, am I not? And as Verant, too."

Naruto 'Oohs' in understanding.

'I bet he'd get along well with Itachi. But it seems like someone else already has his sights on Haku.'

Naruto looks knowingly at Zabuza and catches his eye. They share a moment and Naruto grins.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning to return home. It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto, Verant Uchiha."

Haku bows his head and walks to his room with Zabuza close behind him. The Guardian glances back at the blond vampire who winks in return.

"They are an interesting pair, don't you think, Sasuke?"

"Yes. Haku is quite unique and intriguing. And to have a Guardian so close for so long just proves his quality and worth as a powerful being and Verant. It would be beneficial if our covens could come to some sort of arrangement."

Naruto looks at Sasuke curiously, never having heard the proud vampire praise someone so sincerely before.

Naruto turns and watches the foreigners' retreating backs.

'What sort of 'arrangement'?'

Sasuke and Naruto casually walk through the coven, meeting new beings until they run into Kiba.

Hey, Sasuke. Naruto. Y'all should stop by the ranch. I expect one to be born any moment. Gotta hurry back. I'll see ya later"

"Would you like to go?"

"Sure, but what is it that they raise?"

"Hn. You'll see when we get there."

Kakashi groans from the corner of the almost vacant room, "Come on, Lee. Can't you work a little faster?"

"I'm going as fast as possible, Mr. Hatake, but when the gate is not authorized on both sides, it takes more time for me to get through. I am still just an apprentice."

A few minutes later Lee falls back onto the floor in a sitting position, breathing heavily. He pants while telling the vampire, "It's ready, Mr. Hatake, but it will only be open for a short while."

"No problem. I just step through and I'll be in Iruka's room, right?"

"Correct, Mr. Hatake. Once you pass through, the portal will seal and you will have to exit by your own means."

"You still have a lot of work ahead of you, Lee. Gai's gates can stay open for hours."

"Yes, Mr. Hatake. Master is very skilled."

Kakashi looks back at Lee. He is a little apprehensive about this plan as he moves toward the gate.

"Wait! What about your part of the deal."

"Oh, of course. Sakura's room is in the South Wing with most of the other vampires. Here. Take this map. I've marked where there is a small crawl space between the walls and which room belongs to Sakura. There was a small hole in the fireplace when I found it and I doubt she's found the spot. Enjoy yourself, Lee."

Lee stares down at the map and clutches it tightly in his hands as he watches Kakashi pass through his gate.

On the other side, Kakashi curses quietly for having stepped out and found nothing under his feet. The young apprentice had targeted the wrong wall and Kakashi found himself coming through the ceiling above a sleeping Iruka. Kakashi catches himself and walks along the surface before dropping down silently at the edge of the incubus' bed.

Kakashi watches the man sleeping and brushes his loose hair out of his face. Iruka stirs under the touch and opens his brown eyes. He stares at the figure at the side of his bed before comprehending the situation.

He yells at the vampire, "How did you get in here? I locked my door in case you decided to come!"

"I didn't use the door, Iruka. And I will continue to come for you until you realize that you are mine."

Iruka sits up in his bed and backs into the corner, away from the notoriously lecherous vampire. Kakashi sits on the bed, earning him a heated glare. He moves forward, lowering his mask to kiss the incubus.

They press against each other until Iruka pulls away and puts his hands on Kakashi's chest, holding him at bay.

"Why do you deny me so vehemently when you obviously want me as well?"

"It is quite clear that incubi are not to associate with other men. Men are for the succubi."

"Who made it clear? What about when I visited before, you weren't so adamant about it then. And in fact, you quite willingly submitted to me."

"That was a long time ago, and I was foolish for rebelling against the rules of my house. I can't let it happen again."

"Why not. Are you afraid, Iruka? Do you fear what they would do if they discovered an incubus takes the role of a succubus?"

"It's not that! I fear what they would do to you!"

Iruka hangs his head and bunches the sheets in his fists.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi gently pulls Iruka's face up so that they stare into each other's eyes. He asks, "What did they say?"

Iruka sighs but replies quietly, almost in a mumble, "They would find my male lover and deal with him in a manner befitting a traitor and ostracize me from my house if it were to happen again."

Kakashi's face falls. He pulls Iruka to him and crashes his lips upon the others. His tongue begs for entry and Iruka hesitantly allows it. His pleasure is apparent to Kakashi from the moans causing pulsations on his tongue. He breaks the kiss and swipes his thumb over Iruka's wet lips.

"You are mine. Not theirs. Let them find me. I don't care if it means I can have you. Even just once more. As for being ostracized, so what? Sasuke is Verant now. He can protect you and put an end to these foolish laws."

Iruka smiles. A true genuine sign of his feelings that he hadn't shown in years since he was denied Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi extends his nails and pricks Iruka's wrist. Blood begins to seep out and Kakashi quickly latches his mouth over the area. He sucks the fluid into himself, making Iruka part of him. And shortly, he planned, he would be a part of Iruka.

They lie back on the bed and Kakashi lets his vampire traits emerge. With a little coaxing, Iruka also reveals his incubus form, a physique that Kakashi loves to gaze upon and molest.

The incubus beneath him sprouts large leathery wings that would flap and shiver as Kakashi pleasured him. Iruka also greatly lengthens his nails that would scratch and tear at Kakashi's flesh, just the way he liked it. Small horns emerge from his head that would make a wonderful thump against the headboard while Kakashi moved with Iruka. The final distinguishing trait of an incubus is his long, thick, scaly tail. Kakashi hadn't admitted it the first time the pair had been intimate, but when the incubus had experimentally ground his tail into Kakashi's rear, it excited him. He hoped for a similar experience now that they are both older, wiser and consciously aware of their desires.

Sasuke takes Naruto to the Inuzuka family's ranch deep in the woods. They approach Kiba, but before reaching him, Naruto runs up to the fence excitedly.

"Holy shit! That's a unicorn!"

Sasuke smirks at Naruto's outburst and stands next to him.

"Are you really surprised?"

"Hell yeah. Can I touch it?"

Kiba walks up to the blond vampire, still not used to having a new being around and explains, "You would have to ask him first. They don't like to be treated like common horses."

Naruto watches the natural creature happily. It radiates a soothing majestic aura.

Kiba takes them to see the little one that was just born.

Naruto watches the colt stand shakily and walk. He asks Kiba, "Why doesn't it have a horn?"

"All unicorns are born looking like normal white horses. The animal must prove itself worthy of the honor and responsibility of growing a horn."

The baby moves more fluidly around the small enclosure while its mother stays lying dow, exhausted from giving birth. The men stand by the fence and watch the newborn as it makes its way over to them. It stops and gazes up at Naruto with big purple eyes.

'Hello.'

Naruto looks around for an unfamiliar person. He hears laughter as he continues searching for some being.

'Down here.'

He looks down, but only sees the baby looking back up. Naruto asks questionably, 'Hello?'

He hears more laughter resonating within his mind so he squats down to be eye level with the creature.

'What's your name?'

'Naruto. Yours?'

'I don't know. Mama, what's my name?'

The mare glances at the blond vampire kneeling in front of her colt, only sensing wonderment from him. The baby looks back at Naruto and informs him, 'She hasn't decided, yet. She said she doesn't know me well enough.'

Naruto reaches forward with his palm upturned and the animal nuzzles into his soft hand. She giggles and runs back to her mother.

"You have quite a way with natural creatures, Naruto."

He laughs lightly while standing and scratching the back of his head.

"You think? I always liked animals. It's so much cooler when they talk back, though."

Kiba's eyes widen and he asks disbelievingly, "She talked to you? Dude, it takes me forever to get 'em to respond and I'm the one that feeds most of them. So unfair."

A loud crash alerts the men of a commotion on the other side of the barn. They all turn toward it and Kiba starts running, cursing the whole way. When Naruto and Sasuke catch up, they see an adult white horse, presumably a unicorn that had yet to grow its horn.

The animal-like being bucks and jumps wildly. Kiba stands inside the gate to try and calm it down, but it is already insane with pain.

"Kiba what's going on?"

"He's transforming. He is about to gain his horn."

"What's wrong with him?"

Kiba leaps out of the pen and returns the vampires' sides.

"It is an extremely painful ordeal. The horn will grow inch by inch from his head until it's about a foot long. The unicorns usually go wild when it happens."

Naruto watches in amazement. The creature jumps around, digging at the ground and thrashing its head about in the air. Finally, the horn begins to break free of the skin and is followed by a heavy stream of blood. The spiraling horn drips crimson onto the front of the animals snout and the ground. Where it hits the earth, fresh grass and flowers spring forth, but as the animal dances in anguish and suffering, he tramples the new growth.

After many minutes, the horn is fully grown and the animal collapses to the ground. Kiba runs to its aid as blood continues to seep from the wound and the horn itself is tender and sore.

Wherever the red blood landed on the animal, it seeps back into the animals fur, dying it a hazy red hue to match the animals eyes.

Naruto remarks dolefully, "His coat is stained."

Kiba returns from comforting the animal. He did all he could, now it just needed rest.

"Yeah, it's supposed to. The blood turns the fur whatever color his eyes change to, which also coincides with what affinity he has. Red means fire. It is mostly a signal to other unicorns as well as the pattern of the blood splatter. More color typically denotes a more painful emergence and therefore a more powerful horn and magic."

"Does that mean the little one that was just born will have purple markings? What does purple mean?"

Kiba looks at him oddly and asks, "What are you talking about? All colts have brown eyes when they are born. Hers where brown as well. The eyes don't change until they undergo transformation."

Naruto side glances at Sasuke.

"Ok. Well, what would purple be?"

"I have no idea. I've never heard of it before. I've seen green, blue, yellow, red and even gray, but never purple."

They stay and talk with Kiba for awhile then start to head back to the main house as dawn has already begun to emerge. Naruto abruptly stops in his tracks when he sees people hiking through the forest. He grabs Sasuke's shirt sleeve nervously.

"If you do something like that, they'd be suspicious."

Naruto lets go immediately and throws on a big happy smile. He waves to the humans, but receives no acknowledgement.

"They can't see you, Naruto. Madara set up a kind of dimensional spell he learned while he was away that protects the coven from humans. The encroachment of those mortals is the main reason why the other coven merged with ours. It is a good spell, but it was only meant to protect us from occasional passersby. If humans come en masse to this area, the spell may break and our world be revealed."

The couple arrives back at the mansion in time for Madara to run forward with haste.

"I found something odd."

He leads them back to the study and shows them Naruto's family tree, fully unraveled and held open by books on the table. He had disregarded it before, thinking it wouldn't be very helpful after learning the Namikaze heritage, but Madara pulled it back out to examine it further and discovered an important detail.

Naruto looks at it and remarks, "Hey, someone's missing."

"Yes. Do you know who?"

Naruto counts the levels. 'Twelve generations on Dad's side.'

"I have no idea."

"I recognized the Namikaze name because I've read it somewhere before. My first guess was royal ties, but now..." Madara pauses and looks at the blond, "I think you may be partially some kind of other being Naruto."

The couple look blankly at him.

"What kind?"

"I don't know, yet. I'm still searching for the specific book that mentioned the Namikazes, but I can't remember which one it was in. Also I found this major difference in your version of my text on demons."

He opens Naruto's book to the page and allows Naruto and Sasuke to read the passage.

'Realms: Kitsune's domain.

Kitsune are able to make small pockets in reality, folding space and time to suit their needs. They can turn a hole under a floorboard into a small estate, and turn a small field into a kingdom, complete with people, animals, and weather.'

Madara also points to a bit added to the end of another paragraph.

'The Nine-Tailed Kitsune gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world.'

There are a few minor discrepancies throughout the text, but these are the major ones.

"Naruto, would you mind showing me your fangs."

Naruto changes and his teeth peek from under his lip.

"Sasuke, you too."

Sasuke obeys and Madara commands both young vampires, "Open."

A smirk grows on Madaras face and he state proudly, "As I expected. Your teeth are different as well."

Sasuke closes his mouth and looks inside Naruto's. His eyes reflect his surprise and he touches one of Naruto's teeth. He glides a finger over the underside of a tooth and feels the curved surface. He looks from the side and they are noticeably thinner compared to the normal thick, sharp triangular teeth of other vampires. Sasuke feels his own set and he looks curiously at Naruto.

The weary blond asks worriedly, "What?"

"Feel your tooth. Now feel mine."

Naruto grabs onto his tooth and feels Sasuke's with his other hand.

"They're different."

"Hn."

Madara adds, "Also, your eyes change color when you transform. This may be some kind of vampire evolution-"

"No. That's not it. It happened before he became a vampire."

"It did?" Both ask.

"You didn't know?"

"How the Hell would I know?"

"They are your eyes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"What color are they?"

"Orange."

"Hm, why?"

They look at Madara expectantly, but the scholarly vampire can only say, "How should I know."

Sasuke glares at the elder Uchiha and he and Naruto leave the library so Madara can get back to work.

While walking, Naruto asks apprehensively, "Sasuke, am I weird."

"Yes."

Naruto shoves him lightly.

"I mean is there something wrong with me?"

"No, you're fine. So there was a little bit of some kind of being back in your history. No big deal. It is understandable why the mother didn't flaunt it back then."

Sasuke kisses him in reassurance and they arrive back at the room. Day would begin to shine fully soon and Naruto was flooded with information and new experiences. He collapses onto the bed and buries his head in the black pillow.

Sasuke stares at the golden crown contemplatively. He looks away contritely, crosses his arms, and begins to pace along the side of the room.

Naruto looks up when he hears his lover's quiet steps and asks, "What's wrong. It better not be that I'm something weird 'cause you just said it's not a big deal."

Sasuke stops and gazes into the beautiful, though a bit upset, sapphire eyes. He loosens his posture and walks back to Naruto.

"It's not that. I just haven't thought of a sufficiently wretched punishment for Sakura, yet."

Naruto snorts and pulls Sasuke close to him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't worry about Sakura. She had her reasons for doing what she did."

"Are you really defending her, Naruto?"

"Of course not. I'm merely explaining that her logic was sensible. I did steal the heart of the man everyone desires, and I just entered this world." After a short pause and Sasuke's unwavering scowl, Naruto adds with a glint of ominous promise, "Besides, if she tries to kill me again, I'll take care of her myself. Deal?"

Sasuke pushes Naruto to lie on his back and crawls on top of him.

"Deal."

It nears morning, but Neji is able to sneak his surprise into the mansion.

'I'll just tell Sasuke after he settles into being Verant and after I get better acquainted with Gaara.'

The half-vampire receives a call from Temari just as he steps into Neji's room.

"Hello?"

_"Gaara! You actually joined the coven. I'm so happy for you. But I still consider you my brother and expect an invitation to your new home. You didn't even let me meet the one that changed your mind. You better have me over soon or else I'm just going to show up."_

"Eventually, Temari."

_"Really? I didn't think you would be so agreeable. I can't wait to meet him." _

"Just don't tell your mother or any of the others."

_"Why not? They would be happy for you."_

"I don't want to bother them. They've moved on. Now you can, too."

_"I'm not moving on from anything. I may actually move in. Do you think the Verant would let me?"_

"No."

_"Meanie."_

"Who are you talking to, Gaara?"

"Nobody."

_"How dare you. I am not Nobody. I am your sister."_

"You are a Sister. Bye, Temari."

_"Bye, Little Brother."_

Gaara hangs up his phone and finds Neji watching him intently.

"Was that the Sister you told me about."

Gaara just nods and sets the phone on the desk. Sisters have been plaguing his life for centuries, but he feels he would have been lost without them. Temari is also the most tolerable thus far. He actually calls her by name sometimes.

"Hey."

Gaara glares at the brunette.

"Can we pick up where we left off?"

Gaara grins evilly and saunters over to Neji who backs away slowly, but trips and falls onto the bed.


	28. Gaara

Sasuke wakes up before sunset feeling an empty cold space at his side. He looks around to find Naruto pulling on a pair of jeans and throwing a button-up shirt on.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto is startled and turns around with the shirt still open. He scratches his head nervously.

"Um, I thought I'd go see Tsunade and Jiraya. They may know something about my family, and I'm sure they'd like to know about what all has been happening since I last saw them."

Sasuke sits up and motions for Naruto to come closer. He grabs the blond's chin and pulls him into a chaste kiss. He leans back and tells Naruto, "You don't have to sneak out to see your family."

Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke's nose.

"I'll be back later."

"Hn, good. 'Cause later, you're all mine."

Naruto stops at the door and turns around to say, "I look forward to it."

Naruto heads down to the garage where he finds Itachi and Kisame standing intimately close. He knocks on the door and says shyly, "Sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if I could borrow a car, Itachi."

"Of course, Naruto, but it's still too bright outside. You'd die from exposure."

"Nah, it's cool. I can go in the sun."

The two older beings look at him as if he had gone insane.

Kisame addresses him, "You know Neos are the weakest vampires. Only Rein Bloods can tolerate any degree of sunlight."

"Well, Madara said I might have some other kind of being in my blood. So for some reason, I can take it. Besides, Sakura already tried to kill me with sunlight, but I'm still here." He walks up to Itachi while looking around and asks, "So which one can I borrow?"

Naruto eyes the Koenigsegg, hoping to have the chance to drive that beautiful machine and listen to it purr under his grip. The Pagani Zonda shimmers under the light and draws Naruto's attention. To race in that vehicle would be a dream come true. Naruto shifts his gaze to the row of antiques and in his mind begs Itachi to allow just one ride.

Itachi pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and tells his new brother, "Take this red one."

Naruto's face reflects his excitement. The Enzo had been cleverly hiding behind the two men. Once the keys are in Naruto's grasp, he jumps inside. He pulls out and with a quick "Thanks" tossed out the window, drives off.

Once the pair is alone again, Kisame brings up another matter.

"My cousin still wants to meet you. Do you have a minute?"

Itachi quirks an elegant brow and says acquiescently, with a hint of curiosity, "Lead the way."

The vampire and water elemental arrive in the den area that has been recently claimed by Akatsuki. Suigetsu is already waiting in a chair with the others strewn about the room. When the pair enter, Suigetsu stands quickly.

Itachi approaches him slowly and says, "Suigetsu, I presume."

The nervous young being nods immediately. Itachi side glances out the corner of his eye at Kisame.

'He must have said a lot about me for the young one to react this way.'

"What do you want from me?"

Suigetsu continues to watch nervously, but manages to respond, "Um, nothing. I just wanted to meet you."

"Hn. Is that really all?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd accept me into the Akatsuki."

The other members all stare at the little punk. The Akatsuki has existed since before the kid was even born. How presumptuous of him to even ask.

Kisame looks to his young relative.

"Suigetsu, why didn't you just ask me?"

He snorts a little and responds, "Even I could tell, just by the way you talked, that Itachi was more or less the leader of the group. If I didn't get his approval, it wouldn't have matter."

Itachi smirks, quickly formulating a plan to satisfy all and prove entertaining.

"If you can surpass Kisame, I'll consider it."

Everyone looks to Itachi with disbelief. Not only is Kisame considered one of the strongest of their coven, but he is an exceptional elemental and honored by all in the elemental house.

"Alright. How can I prove myself?"

Itachi holds up his glass of dark red blood and tells the ambition being, "You are a water elemental, correct? So pull the essence of water from this."

Suigetsu looks at the thick liquid curiously. He had never heard of doing such a thing as removing the essence of water from any substance. He shrugs his shoulders and begins to focus on the water that is thoroughly mixed in the cup.

Kisame bolts up from the couch.

"No! Stop!"

He runs over and covers Suigetsu's eyes.

"What the Hell, Kisame?"

"Stop struggling, Twerp. It's too dangerous for an elemental to pull out the essence. You would die trying."

Suigetsu stiffens, still blinded by Kisame's hand.

The others in the room grin smugly. Itachi's conditions are nearly impossible. The kid would never be able to achieve such a feat as extracting the element's essence. It is an effort only accomplished by a few of the greatest elementals from all houses. There are probably less than half a dozen total and all from several hundred years ago.

'The elemental race has grown weak if they can't even produce one in these modern times.'

Kisame removes his hand and Suigetsu stares at the ground, defeated.

"If you can do that, Akatsuki will gladly accept you. But until then, you are just a child."

Itachi leaves followed by the other members to do various things. Kisame remains behind.

"He did that on purpose. He wants you to find determination and succeed. That's the kind of man Itachi is. You've heard the story of how he murdered the Uchiha? He did that so Sasuke could become a better man. Now, he is giving you the same chance. If you really want this, start small and work to greater things. It will impress him if you take it slow and show your determination and patience, rather than dying by starting too big." Kisame pats Suigetsu's shoulder, "Try not to die, cousin. He is giving you this chance because I told him you're the best of us. Don't make me look like a fool."

He leaves and Suigetsu looks up to the ceiling with a sharp-toothed grin.

'I will prove that I am the best.'

Gaara stands from the bed. He rubs his eyes and looks around, terribly confused by the bedroom decorated in black and gold. An arm reaches up and wraps around his waist. Gaara looks over his shoulder and sees the pushy vampire that had weaseled his way into Gaara's life.

"I'll introduce you to Sasuke later. Just lie back down for a little while longer."

Gaara didn't move a muscle until Neji reached up to his shoulders and gently guided him back down.

Naruto walks into the little shop on the boardwalk. Tsunade yells at him when he enters and runs to grab him in her arms, lifting him into the air. He gasps for breath, barely getting out, "Your brute strength never ceases to amaze me, Granny."

Jiraya comes running from the back and shouts, "Naruto!"

He, too, scoops the young vampire up and swings him around.

When he sets Naruto back down, he dizzily wobbles and says, "It's good to see you, too."

The old couple bombards Naruto with questions about what has been happening in his new life, but take him into the back so others won't overhear.

"Show us, Naruto. Let's see that vampire form."

Naruto smiles at their eagerness and allows the blood to consume him. His nails grow and harden, his fangs peak out from under his lip and his eyes turn an eerie, haunting orange.

His family marvels at his new appearance. Tsunade stands and inspects him.

While she walks around him in circles he asks, "Do either of you know anything about the missing person in my family tree? An older vampire noticed it and said that I may not be a normal Neo since I have some...odd abilities."

Tsunade and Jiraya glance at each other and Jiraya says, "Well, we know you aren't normal."

"What? You do? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your parents were going to explain things to you when you got older, but your father died and he was the only one that really understood it. All he told us was that there was a powerful being in his family and that its blood is still strong in the family's veins. We don't know what it is, but there is definitely something. Sorry we can't help more."

"It's alright. At least I know for sure now."

"Tell us more about how you've been. How was the transformation?"

"The last bite was kind of painful. Sasuke said it was because my body died. They even had to strap me to the bed so I didn't hurt myself."

The old married couple share concerned looks, but Naruto continues to explain.

"I didn't take long to heal. In fact, I interrupted a meeting and got Sasuke to make them hurry up."

"A meeting? What for?"

"For voting on a Verant."

Jiraya and Tsunade stare wide-eyed.

'A new Verant has finally been chosen.'

'This must mean things are shifting again and a regional leader was necessary.'

Tsunade asks curiously, "Who was chosen?"

Naruto beams and proudly informs her, "Sasuke, of course."

Jiraya stands up, laughing whole-heartedly and says, "You got yourself the strongest being in the area. That's fantastic, Kid. I bet the others weren't too thrilled about that."

Naruto makes him sit back down so he can relay some of the following events, leaving out when he almost killed someone again.

"There is this one other vampire. She tried to kill me the other day, but I'm still here."

"What!?" Tsunade shouts.

He almost regrets telling them now.

"Don't worry, Granny. She's just jealous. She tried to kill me by shining the sun on me, but for some reason it didn't work. That was what sparked the investigation into my family and me finding out that I've got a special kind of blood."

Once he gets the woman under control, Jiraya asks inquisitively, "Have you met the other Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha?"

"Oh, yeah. He's great. He's been, well, like a brother."

Jiraya asks confusedly, "The Itachi Uchiha. The murderer of his entire family treats you like a brother?"

Naruto tries his best to clarify the situation by explaining, "Yes. Itachi killed his family, but not for the reasons everyone seems to think."

The humans give him unbelieving looks, so he continues, "The last Verant, Fugaku Uchiha, was his father and he was a terrible leader. He killed off another group of Rein Bloods because one of them had taken a human lover. Itachi planned to kill him them, but Sasuke was born and he didn't want to expunge his family when Sasuke was so young. He waited years until Fugaku was planning to attack a human village, and that's when he killed him. The rest of the clan fell because vampires are known for their devotion. Some even went after Sasuke when he was still a developing vampire."

Naruto adds onto the end, "There is also one other Uchiha named Madara. Itachi said he wasn't around at the time and that he was an unthreatening presence in their new lives."

Jiraya sits still for several moments before jumping up and pulling out a scroll and a quill.

"This is extremely important, Naruto. This practically clears Itachi Uchiha's name and deserves to be recorded. All previous explanations are completely flawed according to your version. You are going to be a part of history!"

Tsunade stands and walks over to a small chest and pulls a key out of her pocket. She pulls a necklace from the locked box and returns to Naruto's side as her husband writes furiously, trying to remember everything he was told.

"Take this, Naruto."

"What is it?"

The long blue crystal, matching Naruto's eyes, shines brightly.

"It was your mother's treasure. It meant to her, what that topaz ring meant to your father. She gave it to me for safe keeping when she found out she was ill. I am supposed to give it to you when you finally settled down with a family of your own."

She slips the crystal over his head and it shines brightly even in the dim room. A sense of completion wafts over Naruto. His father's ring, his mother's necklace and Sasuke's everlasting kiss. Nothing more could make his life complete.

He smiles up at Tsunade and genuinely embraces her. She is a bit startled at first since that isn't typical Namikaze or Uzumaki behavior. After composing herself, she returns the gesture with comforting arms and a warm, loving smile.

Sakura paces in her room determinedly. She saw the blond Neo leave earlier but wasn't prepared to confront him after trying to murder him. She needs to speak with Sasuke and this may be her only chance to get him alone. She needs Sasuke to like her and not be angry even if she is still bitter towards his mate.

She broods over the issues and contemplates her options in her room most of the night. She spends most of the night considering what would be appropriate to say and how best to say it. By the time she figures out a good plan with which to win Sasuke back and return to his good side, many hours had passed. However, the girl pays no mind as she slips on something rather revealing and heads down the hall to Sasuke's bedroom.

She knocks lightly on the door, but receives no answer. She opens it slowly, without a word, and steps inside before she notices something moving on the bed, a lot.

Sakura had walked in on the love of her life having sex with the blond disgrace under a thin sheet. Sasuke moves over Naruto and Sakura can see every contour of his frame.

Sasuke's head is buried in Naruto's neck, so he doesn't see Sakura enter, nor does he have the fluent thoughts to sense her presence, but Naruto sees her standing there and decides on a little pay back.

He toys with her by staring straight into her eyes while moaning Sasuke's name and gasping when his mate reenters him.

Sasuke bites into Naruto's neck and he tilts his head back and arches in a silent scream of pleasure.

When he settles back down to the bed, he whines in a low sensual voice, "Sasuke, you bite too hard."

The dark vampire pulls his teeth from the blonde's flesh to speak.

"You taste so good, Naruto."

Sasuke accentuates his meaning by driving Naruto deeper into the mattress and is pleasantly rewarded with more erotic and lust-filled groans.

Sasuke kisses Naruto then lines his teeth up with the previous holes and digs back in. Naruto turns his eyes back to Sakura and licks his own crimson blood off his lips.

He continues to taunt Sakura scraping down Sasuke's back, pushing the sheet down to just above the Verant's ass. He also squirms under the cover and with his feet, he pulls it up to Sasuke's knees.

Sakura lets out a quiet gasp and covers his mouth with her hands.

Sasuke reaches between them and grabs Naruto's hard length. He jerks the blonde and squeezes more gasps and hisses from Naruto as he accelerates into a faster pace.

The sounds of sex pulsate through the room and Sakura finds herself overwhelmed. She backs away from the writhing men. Naruto's eyes challengingly never leave her own.

She slinks out and closes the door as slightly as possible. She turns around and almost screams when she finds Itachi staring her down.

"Madara told me of a little incident Naruto had involving a certain vampire that continually oversteps her bounds."

Sakura shivers under his intense gaze and opens her mouth to find that her voice ran away without her.

"Don't touch Naruto. And leave them alone. They are finally happy, Sakura. Are you so selfish as to steal my brother's happiness even when you claim to love him?"

Itachi continues walking. He has a date with the other Akatsuki members and he would not allow this little girl to impede on his fun.

Sakura sulks all the way back to her room. When she arrives, she almost steps on the object outside her door. She picks it up and smells the red rose with black tips, watered by a jar of ink and takes it into her room.

Neji leans back into his favorite chair in one of the upstairs secluded libraries. He doesn't want unnecessary beings stumbling in on their conference with the Verant.

Sasuke pushes the door open and Naruto follows soon after. Neji could sense what they had been up to and hoped it put Sasuke in a more complacent and obliging mood.

"What is it now Neji? What have you done?"

Naruto takes a seat next to Neji and says, "Hey. Long time no see. Sasuke told me you went back to Orochimaru's for Gaara. How has that worked out for you?"

Neji grins and replies, "Quite nicely actually. It is also the reason why I have requested a private discussion."

Sasuke glares at his friend. He suspected Neji's favor has something to do with the redhead, but Sasuke just couldn't allow a human to reside within the coven. Naruto was a special case, of course.

"I would like Gaara to be permitted to join the coven."

Sasuke sighs, already having made up his mind. However, Naruto jumps up and cheers. He runs over to Sasuke and pleads, "Wouldn't that be great, Sasuke. It would be like having an old friend around. The beings around here don't seem to care too much for me."

Sasuke looks down into Naruto's hopeful eyes. He says reluctantly, "I can't."

Naruto's face immediately falls, but Neji's remains the same having expected this from the Verant.

"But Sasuke..." Naruto whines.

"No. Absolutely not. I can't allow a human to reside within the coven's walls."

"What about me! You brought me here before I transformed."

"That was different. I needed you here to complete the change and attend the meetings. It was unavoidable. And look at all the trouble you caused when I tried to keep you hidden. If anything, that furthers my point, Naruto."

"But Gaara isn't like me."

Neji interrupts the quarrel and asks, "Is it just the issue of Gaara being a human? If so, then there is no problem."

Neji glances at the corner of the room and motions for his lover to step out of the shadows. Sasuke furrows his brows at the human that had managed to slip by his senses.

"Sasuke, I would like to properly introduce you to Gaara. A half-human, half-vampire being that I would like to live in the coven"

"You invite a Tief Blood into this coven without my permission, Neji?"

"I do."

Naruto runs over to Gaara and grabs him in a tight hug and shouts, "Gaara! It's great to see you again. You jackass! Why didn't you ever tell me you're a vampire?"

"Half," Gaara corrects.

Naruto turns and looks at Sasuke with those big beautiful eyes.

"Please, Sasuke."

Neji walks up behind the Verant and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Please, Sasuke."

The raven vampire stares at the redhead who stares right back, unflinchingly.

'I think I'm going to regret this.'

"He may stay. On one condition."

Sasuke added the last part just before Naruto burst all their eardrums. Gaara quirks his face into a questioning look and waits to hear the limits on his admittance.

Sasuke continues, "Neji, I hold you responsible for him."

"No problem."

"If he is attacked, it is your fault he is injured. If he attacks, it is your fault he injured." Sasuke looks to Gaara and finishes, "I expect you to behave in a manner befitting any full blood vampire."

Gaara nods. He would never show it but the whole ordeal makes him nervous and he still questions, even at the moment of his admission, if this is the right thing to do. He looks over at Neji and glares at the grining vampire.

'Damn him and that infernal ability of his. I need to find a way to hide from it.'

Sasuke walks up to Gaara and extends his hand.

"Welcome to my coven."

"Thank you."

Sasuke returns to his room with a happy Naruto at his side.

'Perhaps he is happy enough to give me another round.'

"Your friend, does he have a family name?"

"Um, he always went by just Gaara, but I remember Orochimaru calling him Sabaku a couple times."

"Sabaku? That sounds vaguely familiar. There may be a record of his vampire heritage in the library. I'll need to check."

Sasuke watches as Naruto turns around, his tight little ass swinging freely in the sheer fabric. The blonde had taken a liking to very thin, easily torn, material and he wore it almost every time the couple was alone or at times very early in the morning when no one would see as Sasuke tended to get jealous and angry.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him into his chest. He reaches down and squeezes the round globes, digging his nails into the flesh and puncturing the fabric.

Naruto gasps and raises his leg up to Sasuke's waist while hanging onto the dark vampire's shoulders.

Sasuke leans down and kisses Naruto roughly. He carries the blonde over to the bed and throws him on top.

Naruto bounces, but steadies himself and looks up at Sasuke through clouded blue eyes.

"I think you deserve a reward for letting my friend join the coven, oh wise and powerful Verant."

Sasuke crawls over Naruto and gazes down on the beauty. He tears the cloth covering the blonde's chest and nips his way up to his ear.

"And I think you deserve a punishment for pleading when you know I can't resist your desperate voice, oh manipulative and alluring Naruto."

Naruto laughs lightly and moves his head to the side, showing Sasuke what he wanted. Sasuke leans forward and sinks his teeth in the blonde's flesh again.

Sasuke moans as the delicious fluid fills his mouth and his body jumps when Naruto grabs his invigorated erection and guides it to his ass.


	29. Attempts

_Important: I changed something from chapter 24 and 25. I made Naruto and Sasuke sing when I previously said they didn't need to. No need to re-read the chapter, but important to know. Book in this chapter will explain._

"You all understand what you are to do, correct?"

The disgruntled beings of the coven nod their heads and reply with a sturdy "Yes."

They all agreed to follow orders because this spectacled being promised them the opportunity to advance in society and topple the authority of the reigning elites. The plan is simple; apply standard methods used to kill vampires to the Rein Blood leader. They could do that. They would succeed.

Kabuto measures up his motley group of misfits and derelicts. Scanning the room, he worries about his scheme. He gathered the few beings angered enough by recent events to attempt a coup on the Verant, but Kabuto would not allow slim pickings to derail his plan.

He addresses the least intimidating being and says, "You will approach the Uchiha first. And take him with you. Try a distraction or diversion. He is the Verant and won't be caught off guard easily. His Neo mate is likely to be with him, but that shouldn't pose much of a problem."

"But Master Naruto seems an odd case for Neos. I overheard that he may have mixed blood. They say he is exceptionally powerful."

"You are in the midst of heinous creatures set on disposing the Rein Blood Verant, and you worry about his partner that just recently became a vampire?"

The being in question meekly nods his head while the large monsters on his right sigh at his cowardice and the bulky beings to the left chuckle at his ignorance. Kabuto tosses a wooden stake to the worried man assigned to the first attack.

"They are just vampires. What makes you think a Rein Blood can't be killed?"

The creatures about the room nod to one another and begin to vacate the room to ready for their impending attempts on the Verant.

Sasuke walks down the hall with Naruto at his side heading to Madara's library. Beings that the couple passes bow their heads in respect and blush under Naruto's friendly smile.

A woman turns around suddenly to find the Verant and Master Naruto approaching. She drops the cumbersome items she had been carrying and they make a terrible noise. The others glare at her for causing such a ruckus in the presence of the ruler and his mate.

The vampires approach at their same, steady pace and Naruto kneels down to help the woman pick up her belongings. She gasps when her hand brushes against his and she pulls away sharply.

Sasuke looks down on the two of them. He lifts an eyebrow at the woman when she looks up in apology for touching his mate.

Naruto grabs her elbow to help her off the floor and hands the items back to her.

"Here you go. Try to be more careful, or at least not to carry so many things."

He laughs lightly and she stutters a "Thank you," before hurrying away.

As Sasuke is about to start walking again, a small being approaches and rapidly asks, "Do you have a moment, Verant?"

Naruto walks up behind Sasuke and questions, "What do you need?"

The man stumbles over his words and glances ever so slightly over Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto whips around just in time to catch a pointed stake, inches from piercing Sasuke's back, right about where his heart would be. Naruto quickly turns into his vampire self and growls menacingly. The frightened attacker releases the weapon in a flash and staggers back.

Sasuke remains impassive as he glances out the corner of his eye at Naruto.

"Take care of that for me, will you?"

Naruto grins evilly and answers, "My pleasure."

He snaps the wooden stake in his fist as if it were a toothpick and advances on the cowering assailant until he backs the man into an empty room. Naruto kicks the door shut with his heel.

Sasuke, unfazed by the events, looks down at the being in front of him and says, "Did you need something?"

He shakes his head from side to side rapidly and the Verant scoffs before continuing on his way.

Naruto peaks his head out of the room and spots Neji passing by the door.

"Hey, Neji."

"Hello, Naruto. You are quite the thespian, aren't you know?"

Naruto smiles and says, "Yeah, it's kind of a family thing. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Neji looks at him expectantly and Naruto continues, "Could you get Shizune?"

"Why? Don't tell me that weakling actually injured you."

"Course not, but I might have overestimated him a little and took it a bit too far."

"I see. Just leave him there. I'll let Shizune know. I have to pass by the den on my way."

"The den? Why would she be there? I thought it had been claimed by Itachi and his friends."

"Yes, well, she has taken to following them around since some of them like that fire elemental and that voodoo priest have a tendency to relive their old days of mischief. She cleans up after them basically."

Naruto nods in understanding and looks back in the room at the bloodied mess.

"So I should just leave him here?"

"Yeah, he'll be alright."

The being that had initiated a conversation with the Verant interjects, "I'll watch after him."

Naruto nods and opens the door more for him to enter. He quickly shuts it so that others wouldn't be able to see inside. Naruto dashes down the hall to catch up with Sasuke while waving back at Neji.

The Hyuuga Rein Blood extends his sight to find Shizune's exact location and as expected, she is sitting just outside the den. However, he also identifies a suspicious presence and recognizes Kabuto at the other end of the hall. Neji makes a mental note.

Naruto heads to the library by himself, but decides to stop in the kitchen for a quick pick-me-up. He walks through the doorway and a bucket of water topples over and drenches him from above. He stands, shocked by the suddenness, dripping wet.

He looks around the kitchen and several young beings scurry about to find a towel for the Master. Naruto scans the room of frantic subjects, but finds a single being, half-standing in the next room, with a disappointed look on her face.

Naruto picks up the bucket and sees an imprinted cross on the outside.

'…Holy Water? That bitch tried to kill me. Seems these dissenters are after me as well.'

Naruto smirks and glances up at the being. He licks the water from around his lips and shakes like a dog to dry his hair. He peels off his soaked shirt, exposing his torso to the others in the room. They all pause in their movements and reflect on how immodest the Verant's mate is. Not that any would complain.

Naruto takes a towel offered by a young boy, and as he dries his face and arms, the curious child spots a peculiar mark on Master Naruto's side. He walks around the man to find a large, vicious fox covering a portion of his back.

The boy puts his hand on Naruto's skin and traces the design while saying in an airy, wonder-filled voice, "Cool."

Naruto turns to look at the boy, interested in what was so amazing, and finds the child's eyes locked on his tattoo. Naruto shifts slightly, allowing the room to see it. Some are mesmerized while others quake in fear. Naruto snickers at their reactions and rings out his shirt.

He addresses a woman by the stove, "Oi. You're an air elemental, right? I've seen you practicing in the woods."

She gulps and nods quickly.

"Could you dry this out for me?"

The woman steps forward at Master Naruto's request and lifts the heavy article of clothing in to the air. While she busily 'blow-dries' the shirt, Naruto turns back to the child and asks, "What's your name, kid?"

The child smiles proudly and answers, "Hideki. I'm a vampire, too, Master Naruto."

"Oh, really? Let's see then."

Hideki concentrates intently and allows his child-like vampire side to take over. He smiles at Naruto expectantly.

Not having seen much change in Hideki's physical appearance like what happens when he and Sasuke transform, Naruto grabs the boy's chin and tilts his face up.

"Open."

Hideki obeys, trying to be as collected and respectful in the presence of a reigning vampire as would have honored his parents.

Naruto peers inside and spots tiny canines, sharpened to a point.

'This must be what Itachi meant by a 'developing vampire.' The kid is hardly more than a human child.'

Naruto releases the boy and pats him on the head. He says encouragingly, "I can tell you are going to be a proud and very powerful vampire, Hideki."

The boy beams at the prospect and asks, "Master Naruto, will you change? I've heard about your characteristics, but I have not been able to witness them myself."

Naruto makes a face as if he is seriously considering the request, but when he looks down at the hopeful child, he drops his act and changes quickly.

Not only Hideki, but beings throughout the room marvel at Naruto's appearance. He squats down on the ground to be eye-level with the boy.

Naruto throws a quick look at the being in the other room, but the woman runs away when their eyes connect. Fear races through her mind and the constant feeling of those spectral orange eyes on her follows the woman as she flees.

While examining Naruto's features, Hideki sees the slightly discolored area on the Master's neck.

"You're hurt!"

Naruto shifts his attention back on the child and simply makes a questioning grunt. Hideki points to the marks and Naruto's hand moves to cup the area where Sasuke had bitten after they were bound on the night of Naruto's transformation.

"That's not an injury. That's something Sasuke did. It is a contract, just between the two of us. Have you heard of the Bite of Ewigkeit?"

Hideki shakes his head 'no' and waits for Master Naruto to explain.

"…Well, as far as I understand, the Bite of Ewigkeit binds two beings together for all eternity. Sasuke is mine, and I am Sasuke's. You have never even heard of it? How old are you, Hideki? Five? Six?"

The boy laughs and answers, "I'm twenty seven years old, Master Naruto."

'Shit. The kid's older than I am.'

Naruto clears his throat and says, "Ask your parents about the Bite of Ewigkeit. They probably know more about it than I do."

Hideki looks at the ground and says meekly, "Yeah."

"Excuse me, Master Naruto. Your shirt is dry."

Naruto stands with one last glance at the suddenly solemn boy and goes to retrieve his clothing. He pulls it over his head and turns to say good-bye to his new little friend.

Hideki's eyes are downcast, but when Naruto approaches him again, the boy gazes up.

Naruto kneels down and says, "You like my tattoo, Hideki?"

The child nods and Naruto continues, "How about we get you one. When you're a little older."

Hideki's eyes light up. He can't hide the excitement in his voice, but he says, "Master Naruto, only Rein Bloods can have tattoos identifying their family. I'm merely a first generation Keit Blood. It wouldn't be…right."

"Says who? Just because only Rein Bloods have them, doesn't you can't. Look at me. I'm not a Rein Blood."

Hideki smiles from ear to ear and jumps on Master Naruto to hug him tightly. Naruto smiles and pats the boy's head. He sets Hideki back on his feet and with a few final parting words he leaves the kitchen to catch up with Sasuke.

Naruto enters Madara's library to find Sasuke sitting at the table with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes shut.

"You all right?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto and says, "He's being difficult. Again."

Madara comes out from behind the shelves and declares, "I'm not difficult. You are just too demanding. You suddenly push all this research on me and give me no time to do a thorough job before giving me another task. I'm still looking into Naruto's family and you try to drop some Tief Blood on me."

"You mean Gaara?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. The Hyuuga's new partner. Like a Tief Blood's heritage really matters."

Naruto speaks up in defense of his friend, "It does matter. Gaara may be a half-vampire, but he is still a member of this coven. His family is as important as anyone else's."

Madara huffs and tells Sasuke, "I'm busy right now. Write his name on one of those papers and I'll get to it when I get to it."

Sasuke scribbles _Gaara Sabaku_ on the page and heads to the exit. Naruto snatches a book off the shelf on his way out.

Shikamaru walks up to the couple and informs Sasuke, "Elders are waiting for you in the Verant's chambers. They insist on having a talk."

Sasuke sighs but says, "Very well." He looks back at Naruto and asks, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a little bit." Naruto holds up the book and says, "I was going to do a little reading."

Sasuke nods and follows Shikamaru to the room.

Naruto makes his way to a study and plops down on the couch. He opens the book he swiped from Madara entitled, Binding Contracts of Hellish Beings: Vampires, Werewolves, Fir-

Naruto stops reading and flips the text open. He has a particular subject to investigate.

He scans the table of contents and leafs through the pages until he finds the heading Bite of Ewigkeit. It has been bothering him that no one seems to know much about it. Sasuke said it would bind them, but also admitted to not knowing much about it.

'The Bite of Ewigkeit is the first step in the process of binding two vampires.'

"First step?"

'Recitation of the Contract is vital to successfully bind the vampires. The following Seal of Leben is the second and final act to completely unite the vampire pair in life and death. The bitten vampire must return the contract, with the accompanying enchantment, in order to secure the union. Permanent marks at the sight of contact, typically on the neck, are the result. They are physical impressions of the Contract as well as warnings and signals to other beings.

'Should one partner be lost to death, the surviving mate is tormented by hallucinations and depraved thoughts spurred on by physical and emotional suffering. Extensive distance or amount of time spent separated may have similar, but temporary effects, until the partners are reunited. A renewal of the Contract is recommended in these instances, for though the bond will never break, and in fact strengthens over time, emotional or physical detachment may lead to deterioration of the vampire's being.'

"Holy Hell. This thing is more intense than I thought. Glad I don't plan on leaving Sasuke anytime soon. I knew I had to have Sasuke bite me back! That Seal of Leben is on my neck, but the Bite of Ewigkeit is on his. Bastard almost left our bond incomplete."

As Naruto finishes up the last bit of the paragraph, Sakura strolls into the room. She doesn't notice him at first and walks to the far wall, her back to Naruto. When she turns around after looking through the materials, she finds Naruto's clear blue eyes on her. The pure orbs hold no contempt, nor malice, nor forgiveness either. She bites her lip and sinks into her self.

Naruto calmly says, "Sakura," in greeting and turns his head back to the book.

She looks on at the relaxed man. No fear of her or another attack and no ill-intent aimed her way. She can't stand it and she lashes out with words.

"You don't deserve him!"

Naruto looks up at this outburst and sees Sakura shaking with anger. He stands slowly and with the purpose of comforting the quivering girl, he puts his hand on her shoulder.

She swats at it and backs away. Her eyes blaze and her fangs are visible as she speaks.

"You don't deserve him! Sasuke was supposed to be mine. Everyone said so! Then you waltz in and act like you're something special. You're nothing!"

Naruto puts his hand down at his side. He remains passive as he listens to the woman's rant.

"I was supposed to be Queen with Sasuke Uchiha as my King. It was all arranged and then Itachi had to go and kill everyone. But I was prepared to work on Sasuke myself. Just as he was warming up to me, you go and steal him away. You ruined everything!"

Naruto had been calm throughout the ordeal and had planned to just wait out until she grew tired of harassing him, but upon those final words, his eyes widen and he sneers at the girl.

Naruto reaches forward again, not with a caring gentle hand, but a forceful and threatening grip on Sakura's wrist. He twists her arm behind her back and pushes her forward to press against the wall.

Naruto steps up behind her, his body pressed against her back and whispers venomously, "Stop your childish antics, Haruno. Sasuke is mine and no one, especially the likes of you, will be able to take him from me. He never felt anything for you. He sought me and I have mended his crumbling heart. What have you ever done for him that would show your love? You are a selfish wretch, only desiring Sasuke for his status. If you interfere with us again," Naruto jerks her arm back to emphasize his point, causing Sakura to wince and gasp in pain, "I will not be so kind."

Naruto releases her harshly. She pulls her arm in front of her, cradling it and rubbing the pain out of her wrist. She turns and leans her back against the wall.

Naruto picks up the book and heads toward the entrance. He looks back at the girl and says, "Stop chasing after someone who doesn't want you. Let the man who sees everything in you, have a chance to win your heart."

Naruto exits and makes his way up to the Verant's chamber.

Upon arrival, he opens the door quietly and slips inside unnoticed. Sasuke motions for his mate to stand by him on the opposite side of the desk. As Naruto approaches, everyone's head turns to watch.

"This is a private meeting, Verant Uchiha. We ask that you keep all unnecessary beings outside."

Sasuke faces them, finally taking his eyes off his mate, and says, "Naruto is essential for every meeting. He will be present at all conferences taking place in this room and he is to be viewed as my representative if I cannot rule on an issue personally."

The elders grumble and protest about this new decision, but eventually get past it enough to address the issue at hand. Once it is settled, the members of the old council leave as a single perturbed entity.

Naruto smiles and comments sweetly, "You seem tense and rather aggravated, Sasuke."

The Verant looks up to his sarcastic mate and rubs his temples to alleviate the headache those beings never fail to instigate. Naruto pushes Sasuke's chair out from the desk and kneels in front of him. He puts his hands on Sasuke's knees and asks, as he pushes them apart, "Is there anything I can do?"

Sasuke looks down with lust in his eyes and without an answer Naruto unfastens the Verants pants and pulls his treat from its confines. He toys with Sasuke, making his arousal spring to life, but raps on the door startle both of them.

Sasuke growls lowly and begins to tuck himself away, but Naruto bats his hands aside and pulls Sasuke's chair back up to the table as the blond scoots beneath it.

Naruto yells, "Come in!" and the secretary enters.

The young man looks around the room, expecting to see Master Naruto since it had certainly been his voice, but redirects his attention to the Verant when the being notices him waiting and annoyed.

Sasuke tries his hardest to look focused and intimidating in order to throw the younger being off the trail of discovering Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes roll back for a moment as Naruto's slurping becomes audible. The being pauses in his report, but the Verant looks at him angrily. Sasuke solidifies his face and prays for the boy to finish soon.

The being puts the paper down to his sides and looks at the Verant for further orders. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and nods, using his hand to dismiss the boy, not trusting his own voice and not having heard a single thing that was said.

When the door closes, Naruto gives a particularly delicious suck combined with a rough but delightful squeeze that brings Sasuke to completion. He sits back in the chair, ruffled and flustered as Naruto crawls out from under the table.

"You were trying to make a fool of me."

"Wanting you to scream in front of him does not mean I wanted to embarrass you."

Naruto grabs his book and kisses Sasuke.

"I'll see you back in the room. I'll let you clean yourself up and regain some of that Uchiha composure."

Sasuke glares at him in response.

Naruto shuts the door and makes an obvious move to wipe the sides of his mouth. He looks to the young man sitting at a small desk next to the door and winks, causing him to flush and divert his gaze.

On his leisurely walk back to the room, Naruto is once again accosted by a threatening creature. The man pulls a large gun from his belt and without a word shoots a silver bullet into Naruto's chest.

Naruto stumbles from the impact and looks down to see blood seeping onto his front. He staggers and puts his hand over the wounded area.

The being smugly watches as the Verant's mate dies at his hand. Or so he thought.

Naruto clears the gaping hole of clothing and digs his fingers into the crevice. He winces as he pulls the round from his body and admires the finely sculpted design on the bullet.

A hissing sound from Naruto's wound healing itself fills the silence until Naruto says reproachfully, "I'm really getting tired of this."

He flings the bullet back at the man and it strikes him in the chest. The creature falls back on the ground in an agonized mess.

Naruto walks around him and continues on his way, but a large python blocks his path.

Kabuto walks out from the shadows and stands just behind the snake.

Naruto grins and says, "I was too weak to deal with you last time, but I will not leave this to Sasuke now."

Kabuto smirks and adjusts his glasses. He launches serpents from his sleeves that fly through the air to attack Naruto.

Naruto uses his claws to kill a few in mid-air and his agility to dodge ones that shoot passed him. The snakes prove to be more hassle than actual threat as they distract Naruto from the true enemy.

Kabuto lunges forth while Naruto is preoccupied and aims a venom-tipped knife for his heart.

At that time, Neji rushes forward and cuts off Kabuto's appendage with a scimitar he picked up in the Middle East.

Naruto turns to see what had happened and finds Neji standing at his side and an arm flopping around on the floor.

Kabuto's severed piece breaks down into dozens of snakes that scatter and slither in all different directions. The snake servant leaps back a safe distance and sneers at the interruption. He hadn't expected any interference in his plan.

Suddenly, a clawed hand swipes out from behind Kabuto and rips his back open. More snakes fall from the wound as the serpent being staggers under the attack.

Kiba steps out of the shadow with Shikamaru at his side. Hinata jumps up to the second floor balcony along with Gaara. And Sasuke slowly and deliberately walks from behind Naruto and Neji.

He looks straight at Kabuto and says, "Did you honestly think you could do harm to me or my mate? You are truly foolish, Serpent."

Kabuto looks around and re-evaluates the situation. He smirks and claps his hands together. Snakes begin to fall from his head as his body disappears and leaves hundreds of the scaly beasts behind.

Kiba steps on them as they try to get by him, but there are far too many. The snakes create a sea of writhing colors as the multitude of snakes make their way to the nearest exit and out into the stormy night.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and asks, "Are you alright?"

Naruto responds, "I could have handled it. You all didn't have to come and rescue me."

He says it in a way that leaves a bad taste on his tongue.

Sasuke snaps, "You could have been killed, Naruto. You may have the strength, but your skills against hellish beings are not enough to fight one on one against someone of Kabuto's caliber."

Naruto looks down at the ground, abashedly. Sasuke sighs and grabs Naruto, pulling him against his chest and kisses his neck. Naruto looks up and smiles apologetically.

Sasuke addresses the others around him, "Thank you for helping set this up. Especially, you, Neji."

Neji simply nods while Kiba shouts boisterously, "No problem."

They all begin to leave to their respective rooms after the air had calmed.

Gaara stays back a bit and picks up a lone snake that had fallen behind the rest as it slithers past his feet. The snake hisses at him, but Gaara glares back with such malice that the serpent goes limp. Gaara tears its head from its body and tosses the remains on the marble floor below.

Once inside their room, Naruto removes the bloodied clothing and tosses it in the fire. He asks Sasuke, "Were you afraid of that attack on your life earlier? The stake was close to your heart."

Sasuke pauses and keeps silent for a moment. So long a moment that Naruto looks up, thinking perhaps his mate had not heard him.

Sasuke answers, "No. I was not afraid, because it would not have killed me."

Naruto faces scrunches in confusion and says, "Are Rein Bloods immune to all those stereotypical vampire weaknesses. Or are those all just made up to begin with?"

"There is some truth to those methods. Staking a weak vampire will kill him, but as you move up through the classes, the certainty that it will be fatal decreases. It is actually a closely guarded secret among the Reins that staking will never kill us."

Sasuke looks down at his mate sitting by the fire and adds, "It is very important that you don't repeat this, Naruto. It could be my life someday."

After another pause to allow his words to sink in, he continues, "To kill a Rein Blood, you have to quarter his heart. It is much more difficult than simply puncturing it. For me to be killed by damaging my heart, someone would have to completely sever it in half, and then again, divide those two pieces in half. Given the chance and enough time, I could repair the damage so the pieces must be separated."

Sasuke concludes and looks at Naruto with a serious expression.

"You must never repeat this, Naruto."

"Alright."

"Swear it."

"I swear."

Naruto stands from the floor and moves behind Sasuke to hug him. He clenches the cloth over Sasuke's heart and says, "This is mine. No one is ever getting near it."

Naruto kisses the side of Sasuke's face and releases him. After an uncomfortable silence, Naruto asks, "What will happen to Kabuto?"

Sasuke shakes his head and replies, "As much as I'd like to make an example of him, there isn't much we can do. He disassembled his body and it will take time for him to reorganize. We can't kill every snake in the world, and we have no way of knowing which ones constructed his body. He is also a servant of Manda and is therefore somewhat protected. That arrogant demon created a real thorn in my side."

Naruto has more questions to ask Sasuke, but with one look at the exhausted Verant, he decides that they can wait for another time.

Naruto walks up to Sasuke and holds his hand in his. He gently leads Sasuke to their bed and lies down with his lover, his head resting over Sasuke's strongly beating heart.


	30. Moments I

_Months pass by in relative peace for the coven. Sasuke had proven himself, time and again, to be an exemplary Verant, and Naruto's oddities continued to amaze and testified to his worth as a respectable and admirable past year had been a hectic adjustment period for everyone, but especially for Sasuke and Naruto. The bound vampire couple shared some of their highest highs and lowest lows. _

_Certain members of the coven experienced their serenity and tribulations profoundly. Madara was most infuriated by his own inability to discover anything worthwhile about Naruto's heritage._

After noticing the missing member of Naruto's family tree, Madara poured himself into his books in an attempt to find anything about the Namikazes. He figured that the Namikaze matriarch at the top of the tree must have had a child by some sort of being; it is the only explanation he could reason. However, whenever he felt like he was on the trail after happening upon the Namikaze name, the clues had a suspicious way of suddenly disappearing. One moment he thought he would be able to finally connect everything together, the next, he was back to the beginning without a clue as to what direction to take.

Naruto stops by the library to check on Madara's progress. Ever since the older vampire had discovered Naruto's different fangs and changing eyes, he lost himself in his texts.

"Find anything, yet?"

Madara glares up at the infuriating blond and answers sharply, "No. All I know is that you are something special. I know when it happened and I vaguely know where, but I haven't found the identity of the paternal being. Not even a hint."

Naruto sighs, leaning over an open book and several loose papers. He flips through the pages and his crystal necklace dangles down over the splayed documents.

"What is that around your neck?"

"This? It was my mother's. Tsunade gave it to me the last time I saw her. She said my mom treasured it like my dad treasured this ring."

"Hmm. May I borrow it?"

Naruto hesitates at first, not wanting to part with the precious heirloom so soon. He slowly lifts it over his head and settles it into Madara's hand.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can tell me who and what I am by this time tomorrow, I'll let you keep both pieces in the library. But if you can't figure anything out, I'm taking my necklace back. And I won't give it up again. Deal?"

"Deal."

Naruto leaves and Madara quickly sets to work examining the crystal. He takes it into a back room to run some tests similar to the ones he did on the topaz ring that turned out to be the ring of the sun god Ra. Surely this crystal would prove to have some unique qualities as well.

Naruto returns the next day at the exact time. He calls out to Madara since the man is nowhere to be seen in the dark room and takes note of the many papers scattered on the floor as well as the books with sections marked by tabs.

Madara steps out from the concealed room, startling Naruto. He tosses the necklace to the blond.

"Take it and get out."

"What's wrong, Madara?"

The stubborn Uchiha had analyzed and scrutinized the crystal to the extent of his abilities, and gained nothing significant. He then had hardly any time to resume his research on Naruto's family.

"You are what is wrong, Naruto. Everything about you is wrong."

Naruto stares at the disheveled and obviously drowsy vampire with wide eyes. He knew it was somewhat true, but it pained him to hear it from someone that had become like his family.

Madara takes into account Naruto's upset appearance and continues, "You are a Neo Blood, but you are stronger than you should be. You can tolerate sunlight when anyone else would have burst into flames. Your eyes and teeth are different from anything I have ever seen or heard of. You possess the ring of a god, even when you were just a human. And now, you bring a simple crystal that superficially has no unique qualities and yet I can not classify it as any substance known on earth. Tell me, Naruto, how can you be described as anything but wrong."

Naruto had been gazing upon the necklace the whole time, keeping his eyes off of the man speaking. He doesn't move until he feels two heavy hands placed on his shoulders and only then looks up into Madara's tired face.

"Forgive this old fool, Naruto. I didn't mean anything by it. You go on now, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't like it when you're out of his sight for too long. I'll keep looking into your family name, maybe I skimmed over something."

"It's alright. I've gone years without knowing and I doubt it would help much now. You should find something else to research."

Naruto leaves solemnly and Madara sighs as he begins to clean up his papers. He replaces all the useless books and, for the first time in his many years, feels as though he had failed someone.

_The beings of the coven have accustomed themselves to Sasuke's rule and are quite pleased with their new Verant. More beings even accept Naruto as the leader's mate and treat him with deference and honor, especially after the impression that he is more than just a Neo diffused throughout the coven. The beings grew to cherish their strong leaders and several beings from different houses rose in status by increasing their own power and influence. _

_Even as the Verant and his mate are welcomed by others, they are not always so kind to one another and their fights have been devastating enough to warrant evacuation of the area on sight. _

"Naruto! Get back here!"

"Fuck you!"

Sasuke runs out of his study after a fuming blond vampire had burst through the door. He grabs Naruto's arm to stop him from running away, but Naruto quickly turns in the hold and slashes Sasuke's face with his sharp nails. Naruto watches the angled marks, hissing, as they rapidly heal. They were merely a warning of what is to come if Sasuke tries to pursue him.

Naruto had allowed his blood to consume him the moment Sasuke began to follow. His eyes burn orange and his teeth shine in the darkness as he sneers. Naruto takes off again, but Sasuke continues to chase him.

The blond jumps up onto the vertical wall and squats, defying all laws of gravity. Every time they get like this, Sasuke can't help but marvel at his mate's mastery of his vampire abilities in such a short time. Naruto glowers heatedly down at Sasuke, still standing upright on the floor. The Verant jumps to the ceiling and patiently waits upside down for Naruto to make a move.

'Uchihas excel at the hunt, Naruto.'

Naruto breaks out into another dash with Sasuke close behind as they race along any and all surfaces and leap through doorways.

They traverse almost the entire mansion, breaking vases, chairs and an assortment of valuables that happened to lay in their path of destruction. Naruto runs into the kitchen seconds before Sasuke, and arms himself with his favorite weapon. Upon entering, Sasuke is assaulted by a knife flying at his head. It glides swiftly past his cheek but not without slicing a thin shallow line across the smooth perfect flesh. Some blood trickles down, but again, the superficial wound heals before their eyes.

Other, innocent beings on the sides watch nervously, too afraid to get involved with the lovers' quarrel. Sasuke uses his speed to get in front of Naruto, effectively stopping his assault by being too close.

Sasuke peers down into Naruto's surprised eyes domineeringly and says in a whisper, "You know you can't keep evading me for long."

He goes to grab Naruto's equipped hand, but the blond vampire's eyes shift dramatically to show his doubt and unspoken challenge. Naruto uses his palm to shove Sasuke away, causing the Verant to stumble against the opposite counter. Naruto takes the opening to disappear through another doorway. The raven vampire gets increasingly angry, and consequently more into the fight as Naruto seems to always find a way of escaping from him.

Naruto sprints down a flight of stone steps and Sasuke smirks knowingly as he follows. They end up in the dungeon where Naruto is quickly cornered in one of the cells. And he becomes even more vicious because of it.

Sasuke traps him intentionally, needing the blond to feel hopeless about a way out so that he would lose focus and drop his guard. Not to mention that it would be more entertaining if the bright vampire was completely lost and vulnerable. Sasuke recently accepted that he may not be the stronger of the two, but he does posses vastly more experience when it comes to tracking, stalking, and capturing.

Naruto takes his eyes off Sasuke, searching for an exit and the Verant steals this chance to disappear from Naruto's sight and grab his wrist, pulling it behind his back.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me, Naruto?"

The blond looks over his shoulder and tries to bite at the man's lips. Sasuke smirks and jerks Naruto's arm back, making the blond wince and gasp.

"Nn. You're such a bastard," Naruto responds in a pained voice.

Sasuke snakes his other hand around and slowly glides up Naruto's front until it rests against his slender neck. He licks the side of Naruto's face before forcing his mate forward onto the cold, damp, stone floor. Naruto falls to his knees with a grunt and scratches at the ground with his free clawed hand. Sasuke moves his eager hand between Naruto's spread legs and palms the straining erection confined within his lover's pants. Naruto begins to moan and push back against Sasuke.

Sasuke yanks Naruto's pants away forcefully, exposing his round, tan ass to the raven. He nips and sucks on the fleshy spheres as he undoes his own pants and slides them from his hips. The pair had given up on preparation months ago since Naruto has a truly remarkable ability for healing, luckily. He becomes slick and welcoming from Sasuke's touches, but retains his tightness even without outside assistance.

Sasuke grabs onto Naruto's hips and thrusts in roughly with one shot. Naruto's body lurches forward and his throat cries out with a loud yell. Sasuke releases Naruto's detained arm and pulls his lover's body closer by the hips as he guides his hard shaft into the blond's firm, clenching ass. Naruto growls with each thrust and lowers his upper body to the cold floor, allowing Sasuke to move freely while pounding down into his heated and pulsating passage.

Sasuke watches as the Kitsune on Naruto's back dances under his barrage of pleasure-filled intrusions. However, unlike before, Sasuke doesn't see the condescending eyes of a monster gazing up at him with scrutiny, but rather a willingly submissive beast as Sasuke dominates it. The sense of power that consumes him makes his charges into Naruto harder as he slams his pelvis into the blond's ass. Slapping and slurping and smacking sounds bounce off the walls. Their flesh collides with each other and Sasuke ejaculates liberally, deep within Naruto's hungry passage.

Naruto's cum whitewashes the stone ground beneath him. His exhausted body, too heavy to support, slips off of Sasuke's length and flops down into the pool of his own seed. Sasuke rolls to the side with one arm outstretched over Naruto's back.

Once he is able to lift himself up, Naruto crawls on top of Sasuke and gently nips at his jaw and neck. Sasuke moans at the attention and turns his head to the side, exposing his lovely neck. Naruto continues molesting the column of delicious flesh. He kisses the spot just behind Sasuke's ear, then buries his fangs into the Verant's jugular.

Sasuke reaches up with his hand and places it on the back of Naruto's head, pushing him closer as the blond devours his meal. Naruto had become increasingly fond of rough fucks that satisfied both men and left them completely drained. Instigating fights that span the entire coven works wonders for the vampires' libido.

People at the top of the stairs begin to disperse from the area. Naruto and Sasuke had minor spats every few months that would escalate because of each man's stubbornness. Wherever they ended up, a crowd would gather just within range to listen to the couple make vicious rough vampire love to release the tension collected during the fight.

Some beings would duck out before either man's climax in order to find their own partners. However, many stay the entire time in order to hear the guttural voice of their Verant and the scream of his mate as they cum. The dungeon proved to be an ideal spot because of the excellent reverberations and amplified sound quality.

_Many couples sprung up around the coven. Many unlawful and dishonorable couples as the elder council members considered them. They had become increasingly troubled by the complete lack of regard for tradition and regulations that had governed since before many of the offenders were born. _

_The first of their many utter defeats to changing opinions was instigated by their own hands._

Iruka walks out of Kakashi's room with tussled hair and disordered clothes. A leading member of his house stands in front of him with a scowl.

"You're up to it again, aren't you Umino?"

Iruka says nothing, still shocked at having been caught red-handed by someone so prominent. He sighs and looks down at the ground.

"You will have a trial this time. No more chances for the defector. Tomorrow, the council will determine your punishment."

The elder incubus stalks away angrily. Iruka turns around and goes back into Kakashi's room.

*

"The Lilithian council convenes to determine the charges against Iruka Umino and a subsequent penance for his betrayal of the incubus house."

The old incubi and succubi sit at a distance from the defendant, staring him down from their high pedestal with judgmental eyes. Sasuke, as Verant, sits at the center of the board upon request by the other members.

Iruka glances to the side where several members of the coven, mostly men and women from his house, sit and watch the proceedings. He spots the Verant's mate, the charming young vampire he met when Sasuke Uchiha was inducted. He and Naruto had a few more encounters, all thanks to Kakashi since Sasuke was so possessive he barely let anyone he didn't know personally around Naruto after the few attempts on their lives. Kakashi had told Iruka that Sasuke kept it a secret from Naruto.

The blond looks to the incubus and winks, smiling reassuringly. Iruka lets a small grin appear on his face and he faces up at the council with renewed confidence and determination.

"You have been chastised on a previous occasion for taking another male. At that time, you were informed of how you and he would be dealt. Am I correct, Umino?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring in the male this incubus has bedded."

All eyes turn to the door as Kakashi Hatake, friend and confidant of the Verant and vampire extraordinaire, walks calmly to stand at Iruka's side. Murmurs among the audience reach Naruto's ears clearly. He looks up at Sasuke and winks. The Verant directs his gaze forward once again and leans forward in his chair.

"It was you, Kakashi?" he asks feigning ignorance.

"It was. And it will always be."

The members of the council bristle at the vampire's boldness, even if they are a breed known for their devotion and stubbornness, this one is pushing his limits.

Sasuke sits back in his chair and asks the elders, "What did you have in mind as punishment for Kakashi for breaking your laws?"

All members take notice of the Verant's superior tone, daring them to mandate a punishment against a vampire, symbolically against the Verant's own house. Also that he specifically said, 'your laws,' implying he does not need to honor and abide by them.

Rather than challenge the head of the coven, the elder adjacent to Sasuke says, "We will not pursue charges and retributions against Kakashi Hatake. As an incubus, Umino is most likely the instigator in this affair."

The man would have continued, but giggles and chatter from the onlookers rose to noticeable levels. He glares at the crowd, but notices that even the Verant sports a small amused grin. Iruka stands rigidly next to Kakashi who tries to suppress his own laughter.

"Is there a problem?" the elder demands of the bystanders and the pair on trial.

Sasuke raises his hand to silence the crowd and speaks to those sitting at his sides.

"Kakashi Hatake is undoubtedly the most licentious being within the coven. If anyone was to initiate the act, it would be him. Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

"Sure is, Sasuke."

They continue to rub it in the faces of the council that they are close friends. So far as to allow the older vampire to call the Verant by his given name.

"Very well then. Kakashi Hatake has no place in this court, but that does not deny the fact that Iruka Umino, an incubus, has lain with a male being. It clearly defies our laws."

"Precisely." Some surprised looks are thrown at Sasuke since he actually seemed to be agreeing with the old council. Then he continues, "But it does not defy my laws."

Sasuke addresses the council once again as he talks his way out of a sticky situation. He explains, "Umino has broken your laws and therefore he may be excommunicated from your house. However, I have no such law. If Umino is ostracized, he will become the official mate of Kakashi Hatake and therefore an assimilated member of the vampire house."

*

Outside the large courtroom, Naruto talks animatedly with Kakashi as Iruka pledges his undying devotion and expresses his immense gratitude to the Verant. Once Sasuke is able to lead Iruka over to their mates, Kakashi grabs hold of the incubus which effectively shuts him up.

The trial had resulted in nothing for the elders. Iruka was not banished from his house and Kakashi got the open relationship he wanted.

"Thanks again, Sasuke. You, too, Naruto. I've got to get Iruka back to the bedroom. It's been a long night and incubi need lots of sex to stay healthy."

Iruka looks up at the man with a mortified expression. Kakashi smiles and asks innocently, "What? I'm just giving you nourishment so you can keep up your strength."

He leads Iruka away from the crowd in order to fulfill his duty as a devoted lover.

Naruto smiles up at Sasuke who leans down for a chaste kiss.

"I think that worked out well. Did they suspected you had it all planned out from the start?"

"No. They were too intent on punishment to see the real workings. I'm glad the other members of that house are more open-minded, or else we would have gone to plan B."

"Yeah. I heard them loud and clear saying what a good catch Iruka got. They love that Kakashi is the most lascivious thing on two legs. Someone even said he rivals other incubi."

Quite pleased with himself for his first manipulation of the old councils, Sasuke takes Naruto back to their room for some celebrating of their own.

_While some of the couples felt more at liberty to publicize their relationship, others continued to hide in fear of disapproval. Not from fear the weakening councils, but rather from their family and friends and what they would think of their relationship._

Hinata walks through the forest at a leisurely pace so as not to draw unwanted attention. She stops at a brook and waits nervously for the man she has fallen in love with. She senses a presence behind her and activates her eyes to learn who it is. When she recognizes the approaching aura as the man she is waiting for, she lets her girlish face reappear and she goes to meet him.

"Hey, Hinata. I don't have much time, I just barely got out of there. My mom's on the hunt for me to finish fixing the fence."

He grabs her in a tight hug and kisses lightly on the lips. She blushes and taps her fingertips together.

"It's alright. I just wanted to see you today, Kiba."

"I wish I could see you everyday, Hinata. When do you think would be best to tell our families?"

"I want to soon, but your mother is a bit scary and protective of you since you're her only son. I'm a little worried about what she may think of you being with a vampire."

"That's not the problem. The issue is your brother, Neji. I can just feel him ripping my throat out. I haven't seen him around the coven much in the last few months, but there was always this redheaded guy with him. Who is he?"

Hinata giggles into her hand and says quietly, "He's Neji's mate. It's not exactly well known yet, but he told me and Sasuke knows, too, of course. His name is Gaara. He's Naruto's friend from when he was a human. Gaara is actually a Tief Blood, but Sasuke let him stay anyway."

"Whoa. What is with you Rein Bloods all of sudden? Neji got a half-vampire, Sasuke transformed a human, and you Hinata, may have picked the worst. A lycanthrope isn't really considered classy like you vampires, and our houses don't exactly have a pleasant history."

"That doesn't matter, Kiba. Um, I think I'm ready to tell them. Today. Will you come find me later when you get the chance?"

"Anything you want."

*

Hinata sat patiently in her private studio waiting for all the important men in her life to arrive so she could break the good news. Neji walks in with Gaara and Hinata stands to kiss both of them on the cheek. She isn't really close with her brother's silent mate, but she wanted to include him in hopes of developing some kind of relationship with him.

The men sit on a comfortable chair and Hinata goes to the door to let Sasuke and Naruto enter. Sasuke is just like a brother to her and always treated her kindly, even when he would scare other girls away when they were young. And Naruto had become like her chatty friend and they would spend hours in the study together until Sasuke would look at him through the door, then Naruto would suddenly remember he had something to do. Again she kisses them in greeting. Sasuke remains standing with his hands in his pockets and Naruto sits by Neji on the sofa.

"Do you two always have to smell like that before going anywhere?"

Naruto's eyes dart between Neji and Gaara. He smiles at the pair knowingly and says, "You're one to talk."

Neji blushes slightly, he thought he covered it up well, while Gaara sits passively, uninterested in the conversation.

"What do you have to tell us, Hinata?"

"We have to wait a bit longer, brother. One more person is coming."

Hinata gets up to answer the door and returns with the werewolf to stand in front of everyone.

"I would like to let you all formally know that Kiba and I have been seeing each other and that we would like to be properly regarded as mates."

Naruto smiles and stands up. He kisses Hinata on the cheek and says, "Is that all? Hmph, we already knew that."

"What? How? We were trying to be so careful."

"Kiba, whenever you show your face at the coven you are always hanging around Hinata, even if you're trying to be discrete, you can't hide the fact you're a love sick puppy. Plus, Hinata, you would disappear periodically into the forest in the direction of the ranch. It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

Hinata and Kiba watch as Naruto grabs Sasuke's elbow to drag him back to their room. However, Neji stands abruptly and says, "How did I not know about this?"

All eyes turn to him as he stands angrily in front of the couple.

"How did you hide something like this from me, Hinata? I never examined your aura because you are my sister, but I should have felt something if you were keeping this from me. And you. You fleabag. You took my sister from under my nose without me even noticing. How did this happen?"

"Brother, are you not happy that I've found someone I love like you love Gaara?"

Neji looks up at Hinata and Kiba, his regains some of his composure and says apologetically, "I am very happy for you Hinata, but how did you hide this?! I should have know. With our Rein abilities, I should have known."

Hinata quietly laughs at her brother, happy to know he was not disapproving but rather simply upset that she had slipped something by his all-seeing eyes.

"Neji, I have the same abilities as you. I know what our weaknesses are."

He looks up to her with shock and says in a horrified tone, "No. You didn't. You-"

"I think it's best if we don't broadcast our flaws, brother."

He sighs and glares at Kiba. Neji walks up to stand right in front of the lycanthrope.

"You better not do anything to hurt my sister. Or I will kill you."

Kiba swallows the knot in his throat and squeaks, "Sure thing."

Neji gives him one last death glare then pats his shoulder as he leaves the room with Gaara. Hinata watches the men leave and feels a little sad that Gaara had been so uninvolved in the whole thing.

*

Later that night, Hinata hears a knock on her chamber door and is surprised to see who is on the other side. She gets up quickly to open it for him.

"Gaara? What can I do for you?"

He looks into her room then back into her eyes.

"Would you like to come in?"

He nods and steps inside.

They stand silently for a time until Gaara says, "You know how to hide from Neji's eyes. Show me."

Rather shocked that Gaara came to her for help, she is also suspicious as to why her brother's mate would want to hide anything from him. She discretely skims his aura and is amused to learn the underlying emotions surrounding his request.

She laughs lightly and tells him, "Take a seat. It is rather complicated."

_Sasuke and Naruto took every chance they got to celebrate any small occasion. When their anniversary rolled around, it was an event that demanded they share some special memory._

Sasuke escorts Naruto by the hand into the garage because he made his mate wear a blindfold. He guides the blond over to the center of the room and makes him stop in front of his present. Sasuke pulls his hand away and says, "Happy Anniversary, Naruto."

All Naruto can do is gawk at the object before him. His speechlessness worries Sasuke and he moves to stand in front of the blond.

"Naruto? Are you alright? If you don't like it I'll send it away."

Naruto's watery eyes spill over with a few droplets until he grabs the love of his life and hugs him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you, Sasuke. This means...so much."

Sasuke pats Naruto on the head and brushes his fingers through the fluffy blond locks. Naruto wipes his tears on Sasuke's shirt and kisses him before running to check out his gift.

He circles and pets the burnt orange Rolls Royce with reverence. Thoughts of his beautifully happy mother flood his mind as he slides into the driver's seat. He clenches the wheel in his hands and hears Sasuke getting into the back seat.

"So you do like it?"

"I love it."

Naruto looks into the rearview mirror and sees Sasuke looking back into his eyes.

"I'm glad it makes you happy, Naruto."

"Stupid. You're the one that makes me happy. Not presents." He turns around in the seat and begins to crawl into the back while saying, "Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow and smirks as Naruto settles onto his lap.

"I can think of few things."

Naruto slowly unbuttons Sasuke's shirt and slides it down over his arms. He runs his soft hands over the pale chest and down Sasuke's abdomen until belted pants obstruct his path. He makes quick work of the clothing, unfastening and shimmying them down to Sasuke's thighs, leaving a mostly bare mate for Naruto to molest with his hands and mouth.

Naruto backs off of Sasuke's lap and sits on the floor of the car in front of him. He leans forward and delicately licks at the head pointing at him. He takes the swollen spearhead into his mouth and pressurizes the cavern. Sasuke squirms under the intense suction and Naruto lets off some. He licks the member in his mouth and moves closer to Sasuke as he swallows the shaft.

Naruto looks up to see Sasuke with his eyes closed and mouth agape in pleasure. He pulls his mouth off and Sasuke growls in disapproval. Instead of fastening his lips back over the wet length, Naruto grabs onto a pale thigh. Sasuke looks down into blue mischievous eyes and spots the placement of Naruto's hand. He is about to warn the blond, but before even a syllable leaves his lips, Naruto squeezes Sasuke's thigh right over his Uchiha tattoo.

The results surprised Naruto and he sits back, shocked for a moment, trying to decide if he regretted doing that.

Sasuke had moaned absolutely wonderfully and his body lurched forward erotically, however, he also released at that moment onto Naruto's face. Sasuke sits back huffing and looks down at Naruto with a smirk.

"You should have known better than to do that, Naruto. Especially with you right in front of me."

Naruto pouts, but the effect is lost as the cum begins to slowly slide down his cheek and under his jaw. Naruto scoops it off his neck and smacks his hand against Sasuke's chest. The raven vampire's smirk falls as he cringes with his own seed smeared over him.

Naruto repositions himself back on the Verant's lap and speaks slowly as he inches closer to Sasuke's chest and licks the liquid.

"What are you going to do now to make up for cumming on my face?"

Sasuke reaches between them and rips the buttons of Naruto's pants open. The blond growls at losing another piece of clothing, but continues to lap up the white fluid. Sasuke pushes his hands down the back of Naruto's pants, pausing to admire his mate's ass with probing fingers, and pushes the article of clothing down and under Naruto.

He shifts and lies Naruto on his back over the seats. Sasuke pulls the pants all the way off and fondles Naruto over his thighs, his hips, his chest. He props one of the tan muscular legs up against the door and the other pointing into the front seat. Finally, Sasuke grabs onto the stiff erection between the open muscular thighs.

He bends forward, kissing Naruto's navel and nipping at the tender flesh. He reaches up and massages Naruto's pectorals, bringing his nipples to life as they stand erect and hard. Naruto moans and bites his lips as Sasuke covers his body.

Naruto lifts his head to see what Sasuke had stopped for and finds the raven on his knees, admiring the blond's nether regions. Sasuke stokes Naruto and guides his own penis to the awaiting passage. He lifts one leg to straddle the edge of the seat and positions himself perfectly between Naruto's legs. Sasuke takes his time as he slides himself in slowly, savoring Naruto's mewls and constricting muscles encasing his length. He stops for a moment once fully immersed and relaxes with himself situated deeply inside his love.

"Hey. You alive down there?"

Sasuke opens his eyes and gazes upon the most beautiful sight in the world. He sighs and says, "I was just enjoying the moment."

"Oh, well," Naruto grinds his ass into Sasuke's pelvis making him release a small grunt, "you want to enjoy it a bit more?"

Sasuke smirks and pulls his shaft out of Naruto and a startled gasp escapes the blond. He then pushes forward, using the leverage of the close walls to drive hard and make Naruto squeal.

Sasuke rocks into Naruto, making use of the unique position to tickle areas within Naruto that had previously been untapped. Naruto pants with heavy breaths and Sasuke groans as the heat in the car skyrockets causing the windows to fog and the seats to become sticky with sweat. Naruto's foot on the window makes abstract designs that can be read in a way that explains the feeling of Sasuke's length inside him as they christen the vehicle.

_The beings had begun to integrate and interact well with one another and the distinction between covens faded. What became important was the power they held and how they could use it to help strengthen the coven as a whole. Not to mention the relationships they formed with one another._

"I can't believe you haven't mastered this yet."

"Shut up, Karin! It's harder than you think."

Suigetsu had dedicated himself to becoming the best water elemental in the coven and taking his place as a member of the Akatsuki. He practices daily, manipulating water and trying to gain enough power and control so that he can eventually call the essence of water from any substance. So far he had accomplished pulling water from different liquids, but he still had a long way to go before he would be able to manipulate its pure essence.

Suigetsu stands in the river with Karin sitting on a rock at the edge. He had asked her to help him because she can tell him when he goes too far. Her ability allowing her to sense when he is approaching his limit so that, like Kisame said, he doesn't kill himself, but rather slowly builds his power with patience and determination. However, her constant badgering and chit-chatting was often a distraction.

"You're hopeless, Suigetsu. So you really think you will be able to pull this off when no one has done it in centuries?"

He glares at her as she one again interrupts his focus with her drabble.

She catches the glare aimed at her and changes topics to one of their friends by announcing, "Juugo hasn't destroyed anything in a long time. He's been helping at the Inuzuka ranch with all the natural beings and such."

Suigetsu looks up, less aggravated than before, but still wanting the girl to shut her hole. She finally takes the hint.

He lifts another sphere of water from the lake and concentrates on the globe. He hadn't realized how inept his abilities were until he really began to train seriously. He found that his technique was flawed, and when he first started, debris and particles were often mixed with the water he wielded.

The elemental shifts the water so that the pieces of unwanted bits fall to the bottom and drop out. Once he wields a purely water ball, the next step in his training is to make it disappear. Kisame had given him hints and clues about how to go about things and Suigetsu learned that it was a sign of a truly skilled water elemental if he could control the very molecules and atoms of water.

He focuses on the very makeup of the substance and slowly it begins to dissipate until there is nothing in his hand. He bends over, hands on knees, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"You're close to overwhelming yourself. You should stop for now."

Suigetsu looks up and glares at the woman. She adds after seeing his aggravated and dejected features, "But you are getting better. You're not nearly as close to dying as you were the first time you tried. We haven't even had to call the requiem in weeks. "

Suigetsu grins and tells Karin, "Well, you better get her ready because I'm about to reorganize the molecules into a sphere again."

Karin jumps up from her seat, "You can't do that now! You are too weakened by the last thing. If you try to that now I'm going to let you die right there."

Karin folds her arms and turns her back on the elemental. Suigetsu huffs, but ignores her claims as he steadies his breathing and concentrates on his new task.

Karin turns around quickly to find Suigetsu focusing on a point in his hand. She feels the air around her change slightly and sees a small puddle collecting in his palm. She reads his aura and sees it stretching and wearing thin as the stubborn man pushes himself. She yells at him, "Stop," but he is too focused on his task to hear anything she says now.

Karin runs over and tackles Suigetsu to the ground. She stares at him as he looks up at her from under the water's surface. She pulls him up, just so he can hear her and says, "You're a jackass. I told you to stop."

Suigetsu groans, "Can you get off me?"

Karin bristles and drops his head back into the water. She walks to the shore and wrings out the bottom of her skirt. Suigetsu lifts himself just out of the water, and says, "Hey Karin. Could you go get the requiem. I don't think I can move much more."

Karin glares at him and walks away steadily without a word. 'Stupid boy.'

"Hey! Are you going to bring her?" Suigetsu looks down after Karin had disappeared into the woods. 'Fuck.'

_Naruto found himself more at home over the months and all Sasuke's friends, or acquaintances, became Naruto's friends as well. He developed relationships with many of the most powerful young beings in the coven. He got along great with others and found many secluded and isolated niches in the mansion. There was also one other being that he befriended that did not reside within the coven, but would prove to be a powerful and important ally in the future. _

Kiba runs up to Naruto as he is leaving the kitchen and says hurriedly, "You need to come with me. It's important. She wants you there."

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Just hurry before she starts."

Kiba drags Naruto through the woods and to his family ranch.

"What are we doing, Kiba?" Naruto asks as he clumsily makes his way through the thick woods.

"Do you remember that baby unicorn you met a while back? Well, she's grown now and is specifically asking for you."

"I remember. But why does she want me?"

"Her time has finally come and she will be transforming shortly, very shortly, and gaining her horn. She especially requested you be there when she changes. Right now, she's trying to hold it back until you get there."

When the men arrive, the white horse approaches the fence.

'Hello, Naruto.'

'Hey. It's good to see you again. I heard you're getting your horn. Congratulations.'

She laughs within her mind and Naruto smiles at the melodious tone. Then his face falls and he asks grumpily, 'Hey! you never told me your name. Surely you have one now.'

'Amicus. My mother named me shortly after our encounter when she saw how strangely open and social I was with another being.'

'That's a really pretty name. Suits you perf- Hey, are you alright?'

Amicus winces and grits her teeth, but maintains the mental link.

'I'm fine, it's just,' she staggers back toward the center of the pen, 'I can't restrain it any longer.'

She severs the connection and releases a loud cry. Naruto jumps onto the fence, but Kiba pulls him back.

"It's best if you stay here. You could hurt her, or vice versa, if you get too close."

Naruto settles back and watches as Amicus rears and stomps the ground savagely, totally opposite her typical character.

Growing a horn is an extremely painful ordeal for a unicorn and Amicus' situation is no different. Except that it promises to be multiple times more difficult for her.

She thrashes about, throwing her head in every direction. The pain driving her mad as the tip of bone begins to split and cut through her coat. Trails streaks down her face in several rivers of thick, meandering blood. It flies from her skull as she flails around. The blood drips off her muzzle onto the earth and beautiful flowers and moss spring up. However, the blood and pain continue to wreak her body. She jumps and whines, throwing the fluid all over the back of her coat and spotting her legs. Blotches begin to seep into her fur and the color begins to arise.

The horn slowly protrudes from her head, but even before it is fully grown, Kiba and Naruto can see that it is not a normal horn. Typically, they are of a spiral design, but Amicus' is nothing like the norm. Hers intertwines and braids itself into an intricate and truly unique form.

Kiba gasps as he begins to comprehend all the evidence facing him. Her plaited horn reaches toward the heavens as she stands on her hind legs. The blood staining her face, mane, back, legs and tail is a deep and royal purple that clearly contrasts with what remains of her ghostly white coat. She stands, facing the men and looks straight into Naruto's eyes. Rich purple irises blaze before her eyelids close and she collapses to the soft plush earth that had grown from her blood.

Naruto jumps over the fence and runs to her side. He falls to his knees by her head and strokes her sturdy neck comfortingly.

"Amicus? Are you alright? That was more violent than I expected."

Naruto speaks aloud, not bothering with the personal mental link that had so abruptly been disconnected before.

Amicus breaths heavily through her nostrils while lying on a thick blanket of mossy grass. She looks up at Naruto through her violet eyes and tries to give him a reassuring look even though she is still in much pain. The other unicorns approach her and kneel as she tries to rise before them.

Naruto stands and backs away slightly, feeling out of place. He asks confusedly to anyone willing to listen, "What's going on?"

Kiba answers, "She is their queen. The intricate detail on the horn and the purple color are proof enough."

"I told you it was purple."

"I know, but I didn't believe you. I looked into it later and found that she is the destined queen that will lead the unicorns to safety when this world becomes too dangerous for them. Her power is to open the portal. It is a spiritual ability no other unicorn possesses."

Amicus walks up behind Naruto and nudges him in the back. He gazes at her twisted horn, her one of kind coat and her determined eyes.

"What can I say? You're beautiful."

'Quite the charmer, aren't you vampire?'

He smiles and shrugs.

'Naruto, this is going to hurt a little.'

'What-?'

Amicus rams her horn into the center of Naruto's chest. He gasps from the shock and Kiba stands stunned, paralyzed by the seemingly vicious act by the queen of such heavenly beings as unicorns.

The hole glows a pale yellow and she pulls out. Naruto feels the place, searching for his injury, but finds no hole in his body.

He looks at her curiously and she answers, 'It's a blessing, Naruto. If you are ever in need I will come to you."

She pulls a strand of hair from her mane and gives it to Naruto.

'I see great happiness in your future, my friend, however you will need this to combat the sorrow and pain as well. I am sorry, but those graced with exceeding happiness, also have the greatest to lose and must fight to maintain it.'

"Good luck, Naruto des Deux Royaumes."

She bows to him modestly and the others follow her lead. Then she turns to face her group and guides them into the forest where the herd disappears quietly.

"Hey! She spoke aloud. Wait. What did she call you?"

"I...don't know."


	31. Moments II

_Months continued in a similar fashion, but many surprising events developed. _

_Haku and Zabuza had become honorary members of the coven since they frequently traveled between Sasuke's and their own. However, Sasuke and Haku's relationship as Verants turned into something quite unsavory and irreputable. At least for one blond vampire. _

A hooded figure steps through of the white hole in the wall spewing coldness. Gai had opened a gate connecting the coven to another in the north in order to provide safe and easy passage for the Verant and his companion. With the men fully inside the foyer of Sasuke's coven, Gai makes hand gestures and the open expanse seals closed and is replaced by the front double doors.

Haku shakes the snow from his shoulders and Naruto runs up to greet him with Sasuke trailing gracefully behind. Zabuza stands behind his Verant and removes his own hood. He bows slightly to the vampires and remains silent as the others converse.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too, Naruto," Haku says with a smile.

Naruto beams and looks behind himself to see Sasuke had just arrived. The Verant extends his hand to the other and says, "Welcome, once again. I hope your time here will be more enjoyable than last."

"Nonsense. I take great pleasure in visiting other covens, especially those that are more open and comforting to foreigners."

"Hn." Sasuke takes his eyes off Haku and addresses Naruto, "Show the Guardian to his room. I need to speak with Haku."

Naruto quirks his head to the side in mild confusion. However, Sasuke motions for Haku to follow him and leaves without another word.

Naruto looks up at Zabuza with a questioning look, but receives nothing in return, just a straight blank expression. Naruto sighs and tugs on the large man's sleeve and leads him down the hall.

*

"Where have you been, Sasuke? I went looking everywhere for you."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I was just having a meeting with Haku."

"A meeting. About what? He just got here and you took him away."

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and presses his lips to his forehead and says, "Don't worry about it."

*

Sasuke stirs from his bed mid-morning. He looks over at a sleeping Naruto and slips silently out the side. Sasuke pulls on some clothes and cracks the door open. On the other side, Haku waits patiently for the vampire Verant to emerge.

"Ready?"

Sasuke glances back into his room at Naruto's curled up body, his back facing Sasuke.

"Yes."

He closes the door with a soft click. Naruto's eyes open and stare across at the blank wall with his brows scrunched and fists clenching the sheets tighter and tighter.

*

After the elders that had requested another meeting with Sasuke leave, Naruto enters the Verant's chambers without notice.

"Make it quick, Naruto. I've got a meeting with Haku shortly and the council already wasted my time."

Naruto sneers momentarily and walks up to Sasuke's desk. He puts his hands down and leans forward, close to the Verant's face.

"Why am I not attending these meetings? You said before that I am essential for every meeting and that I would be present at all conferences in this room. What happened to that?"

Sasuke sighs and responds, "I just said that to aggravate them at the time."

"Doesn't matter. It was said. And I expect you to honor your word."

Sasuke stands and says sternly, "No. It is a private meeting. Just...go back to the room and wait."

Naruto's eyes widen at the suggestion and he watches Sasuke's back as he leaves the room on his way to be privately with another man.

*

Naruto burst through the door, splintering the wood in thousands of pieces. The sealing enchantment placed over it utterly demolished by the enraged vampire. Sasuke and Haku look up, startled. Naruto advances purposefully, filled with anger.

He points an accusing finger at them and demands, "What are you doing?!"

Haku opens his mouth to speak, but Naruto snarls at him, "I wasn't speaking to you."

His mouth snaps closed, surprise marring his features. Sasuke steps from behind the large table and grabs Naruto's elbow, pulling him to exit the room.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why? Am I interrupting you fun?"

"Fun? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you in here alone with Haku?"

"Naruto, it really doesn't concern you."

"I bet it doesn't."

Sasuke pauses a moment then asks, "What do you think we were doing?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Perhaps not as much as you think."

Naruto pauses, tapping his foot, and replies, "You've been…with him…right?"

Sasuke stares at Naruto, unblinkingly, before raising a brow to reflect his incredulity. Sasuke pulls Naruto flush against him, but the blond struggles in the hold and grunts trying to free himself. Sasuke drags Naruto back to the table in the room and pushes him against the edge, forcing him to see the items on the table.

Naruto's eyes fall on a large map, detailing the terrain and small notes and markers littering the material. Sasuke presses his body against Naruto's back and reaches around to point at different locations.

"This is the Western Pass. A narrow ridge leading from this area to over here. It was used as an escape route in the past. This is the ocean here. A strict border that inhibits our movements, except for water elementals and whomever they can support. The valley is often covered in fog in the early hours and could provide good cover for an ambush. We could also lead others into the center and swoop in from above. The plain to the south is the most dangerous location. No cover nor protection, but that applies to opposing forces as well. And the city. An hour's distance from here, but undoubtedly a potential threat if the enemy thinks of approaching from that direction."

Naruto's eyes sweep over the paper. He notes the Xs and large circles and scribbled notes drawn on it.

"What's all this for?"

Haku's hair falls into Naruto's line of vision and the blond looks up at him.

Haku says compassionately, "We are preparing for war, Naruto."

Sasuke feels Naruto's body tense at the words and he wraps his hands around his mate.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Come with me. We'll finish this later, Haku."

The Northern Verant nods and watches the pair leave and pass his Guardian on their way out.

Zabuza enters the room and walks up to Haku.

"Is war really on the horizon?"

Haku sighs and looks down at the map. He steps from behind the table and says, "Yes. We feel it is only a matter of time. It seems as though another Coven War is emerging. Or perhaps, it is merely a revival of the past one."

Haku drops his head and stares at the ground.

"I don't know if I can handle this Zabuza. Sasuke and I have been planning for months and making treaties with other covens, but we didn't think alerting everyone so soon would help anyone. Perhaps we should have filled Naruto in, I dare say he suspected that Sasuke and I were having an affair."

Zabuza uses his large hand to gently lift Haku's face from the ground. He stares into the Verant's honey-brown eyes and admits, "I, too, feared you were involved with him."

Haku's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak, but Zabuza continues before the smaller man has a chance to say anything.

"If a war is mounting, we may not have much time left...together."

Haku's eyes reflect his busy thoughts. He anticipates Zabuza's move, but his body is frozen. Zabuza slowly leans forward, stopping just before his lips press onto Haku's. A moment is all the time needed to register and analyze all the consequences that could rain down on him if he makes the smallest of moves toward the Verant. And in that split-second moment, Zabuza dismisses it all, only considering the powerful being before him.

Haku allows himself to be pushed against the table and maneuvers so that he is sitting upon it instead. Zabuza trails his kisses from the Snow Man's lips to his cheek, his ear, his soft creamy neck, his sharp collarbone, moving lower and faster as the Guardian slips his hands under the loose folds holding Haku's outfit together.

Zabuza brushes his hands over pale shoulders, removing the clothing and letting it pool around Haku's waist. The large man pause in his actions to take in the beautiful creature under his fingertips. A light flush colors the pale man's body. His face is turned to the side and his eyes draped closed. His breathing already heavy and labored.

Zabuza directs Haku's face back toward him and says, "You are absolutely beautiful."

Haku opens his eyes a sliver and gasps as Zabuza's hands trail down his torso, past his pert nipples and over the ridges of his abdomen.

"I've never felt so hot before."

Haku gulps and releases a small strangled yell when Zabuza's hand disappears beneath the belt that once held Haku's robes together.

'So sensitive. He must be...'

Zabuza smiles evilly and pushes Haku to lie back over the table. When the Verant opens his eyes again, he gasps at the feral, hungry look in his Guardian's eyes.

"Za-Zabuza...?"

"Shh. Just try to relax, Haku. I'll make you feel better."

A serene smile falls over Haku's face and he holds Zabuza close to him.

"You finally called me by my name, and not my title."

Haku wraps his legs around Zabuza and pulls him closer, their bodies colliding with a burst of desire and pleasure.

"I want you, Haku. I have for a long time now."

"Then take me, Guardian. Show me how badly you desire me."

Zabuza leans forward and kisses Haku chastely before saying, "It is not simple desire. I want to take everything from you, but I want to give you everything as well."

"Please. I can't take it anymore. It's too hot. I-I can't..."

Zabuza removes what is left of the Verant's clothing and slides between parted, ivory thighs.

"It's going to get a lot hotter before it gets cooler, Haku."

*

"Sit down, Naruto."

The blond vampire takes a seat and watches an agitated Sasuke pace purposefully in front of him. He suddenly stops and directs his coal black eyes on Naruto.

"Why did you burst down the door?"

Naruto doesn't answer at first, somewhat ashamed at suspecting Sasuke of having an affair with Haku. Instead, he changes the subject as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Why are you preparing for war. I haven't heard anything about this."

"Naruto, it is still a confidential matter. No one except the Verants even suspect that something is brewing again."

"What do you mean 'again.' It seems like if there was a war among beings, humans would have been affected and I would know something about it."

"It was ages ago. It happened before I was alive, but Madara may know more about it. Just after our Dark Ages when beings of all kinds were hunted, the first Coven War erupted. And it was exactly that: A war among the covens.

"There were two sides: Heavenly and Hellish. Some covens are specifically for one side or the other. As vampires, we are Hellish creatures, but we live in a mixed coven. Kiba and his family are hellish as are the incubi and succubi. However, some like the unicorns are heavenly. As are spirits like Chouji. Other houses are divided like the elementals. Fire and water are Hellish whereas earth and wind are Heavenly.

"You should realize now that this coven has a mixed assortment of beings. Such co-habitance was also a great issue during the war. Mixed covens would be attacked by both forces and had to be strong if they planned to survive.

"Radicals on both sides instigated the war, blaming the other for the Dark Ages. Because of humans advancing into our lands and an agreement made nearly a millennium ago, we have no choice but stay as hidden as possible. I don't want to trouble you, Naruto. That's why I wanted you to stay out of it and not to worry."

Sasuke kneels down in front of Naruto and holds his hands.

"Wait. Why were you so angry earlier? You mentioned something about me being with Haku. Naruto...You didn't think that I-"

"I'm kind of tired now. I think I'll just go to sleep. It's been a long night and I'm sure you're tired too from all that strategizing and tactical analyzing and all that stuff. Let's go to bed. Yeah?"

Sasuke stands in front of Naruto. He looks down on the blond trying to urge him away from the topic.

"You though I was sleeping with him."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? You accused me of it just moments ago."

"I did not. I knew you were 'sleeping' together because you were sleeping with me."

"You know that's not what either of us mean."

"Alright! Fine! I thought you were fucking Haku behind my back. You can't blame me for being suspicious. You've been spending more time with him the last few days than you have with me. And you snuck out of bed the other night. What was I supposed to think?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm a good actor."

"Don't take that tone with me when you're the one in the wrong."

Naruto glares and shoots back, "I wouldn't have been in the wrong if you hadn't been so sneaky."

Sasuke just looks Naruto in the eye for a moment before saying calmly, "Get on your knees."

"What?"

Sasuke pulls Naruto out of the chair so that the blond is on the floor. Sasuke lowers his pants and says, "You've been very bad. Assuming that I would rather be buried somewhere else," Sasuke raises Naruto's face so that the vampires look each other in the eyes, "other than your delectable body."

Naruto gapes and only when Sasuke's length nudges against his cheek does Naruto regain his senses. He pulls his head back to admire the erect organ and before he knows what he is doing, Naruto takes it into his mouth, savoring the fine taste that is Sasuke.

Sasuke grabs onto Naruto's locks and slowly thrusts into the warm cavern. When he feels Naruto's canines scrapping lightly at his sensitive length, Sasuke looks down through clouded eyes and finds radiant orange spheres gazing at him lustfully.

Sasuke pulls out with a loud slurp and Naruto's moans of annoyed displeasure. Naruto moves forward to reclaim his treat but Sasuke jerks back, his hands holding Naruto's hair and keeping him at bay. The blond grunts and makes another attempt before sulking on the floor.

"Why do you do that? Tease me with a taste, but take it away before I have my fun."

"I have a better idea."

Naruto makes another go at the organ, teasing him with its hardness, but once again he is unsuccessful and looks up at Sasuke and asks, "What?"

Sasuke gives him a disbelieving look and says, "Are you serious? You thought I was having sex with another man and all you want to do is suck on me?"

Naruto's look turns deathly. He swiftly grabs onto Sasuke's penis with one hand and holds him tightly. The Verant's hands withdraw from the blond locks and clench around the firm hold. Sasuke squirms, trying to relieve the intense, painful pressure.

"This is mine. I'll do whatever I like with it."

Sasuke's head nods rapidly for he is in no position to refute Naruto's claim. Naruto looks up and down Sasuke's body lecherously. He smirks and begins to pull Sasuke down by his appendage.

"On your knees, Verant."

Sasuke groans and is reduced to near whimpering before he finds himself on the floor in front of Naruto. His panting is heavy and his erection painfully hard, even within Naruto's unyielding grasp.

"Does it hurt, Sasuke? Because this is physically what I felt inside every time you told me it wasn't my concern or that I shouldn't worry or when you left me alone in bed."

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I truly am." As Naruto's fist slowly loosens, Sasuke is able to speak more clearly. "I never meant for you to be hurt by what I said. I just wanted to protect you for a little longer."

Naruto slides his hand off of Sasuke and the motion sends shivers up his spine.

"You don't have to protect me. At least not like that."

Sasuke gently massages his abused member. Naruto snorts at Sasuke's actions and the dark vampire makes an amused noise.

Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's chest and says, "Lie down. I'll make you feel better."

With Sasuke on his back, eyes closed, Naruto straddles his hips and lowers himself, engulfing the length at an agonizingly slow pace in order to punish Sasuke. And himself.

Once Naruto has finally taken the entire length into his body, he looks down at Sasuke's deep black eyes and basks in the adoration that every fiber of Sasuke's being exudes for the blond man above him.

Naruto reaches down and wraps Sasuke's hand around his own length and says, almost timidly for the usually bold man, "This...is yours, too."

Sasuke gives a few soft strokes and places his other hand over Naruto's chest.

"What about this. Is this in here mine as well?"

"Everything, Sasuke. Always and Forever."

_Many little surprises sprouted up around the coven. Perhaps the most unexpected was the Akatsuki's reaction to a certain woman._

"Why do you look so smug, Deidara?"

"I just left that requiem a mess to clean up. With any luck she'll be at it all day and be too busy to nag us." Deidara flops down next to Sasori and says, "It's been awhile since we all got together. Why don't we do it tonight?"

Deidara reaches over and begins to unbutton Sasori's shirt. He scans the room to see if the others are interested in the idea.

Hidan jumps up, and in his well-known manner, exclaims, "Oreya! Let's fucking do this shit!" He kicks Kakuzu with his foot, encouraging the man to stand and join in the group's favorite pastime.

*

Over the course of the week, Akatsuki had fallen into their old routine of pleasuring one another since they were all too proud and withdrawn from the rest of the coven to want to be with anyone outside of their circle.

However, as the designated cleaning supervisor in the Akatsuki's wake, Shizune slowly begins to assimilate into the group. After following them around so that if they were ever in the mood for mischief she would be easily available to heal anyone that had fallen in their path, Hellish and Heavenly beings alike, even the boisterous blond artist began to take a liking to the woman and accept her presence to a degree that she was expected to be nearby.

When Shizune sees the group enter the den and the last one shut the door behind himself, she leaves it at that and decides to give the men a break, figuring they couldn't hurt anyone if they sealed themselves away. However, only afterwards when Deidara somehow made his way to her, limping and wincing and holding his back, did she begin to learn that they actually could do damage when locked away. It was simply to each other rather than innocent bystanders.

"That damn Zetsu. He was a lot rougher this time than last. I think I prefer his white side because my backside can't take it."

As Shizune heals the abused fire elemental, she slowly begins to understand the situation.

*

When Shizune sees the men disappear into the room once again, she starts to turn and leave. However, Sasori grabs her arm before she is able to escape.

"I think you should stay."

He pulls her inside and closes the door firmly behind her. She sits in a chair and watches the men fool around with one another. Personal boundaries ceased to exist between the men. Her biggest shock comes from finding Itachi Uchiha sitting relaxedly and the water elemental, Kisame, with his face buried between the vampire's thighs.

She leaves the room after healing Hidan because Kakuzu had been intentionally rough, arguing that the other wouldn't shut up. The group watches her exit and share glances, conveying their thoughts without words.

*

The next night, when the men seal themselves away, Hidan leads Shizune in by the hand and takes her over to the couch. Sasori walks up but stops just in front of her. He shrugs out of his shirt and kneels.

"Do you want to join in the fun, Requiem?" Hidan asks.

Sasori puts his hands on her knees.

"Shizune. My name is Shizune."

Sasori glances up at her face and gently pries her legs apart with little resistance.

Hidan distracts her attention by kissing her neck and pulling her to lean back more as he massages the female body in front of him.

Sasori dives in while Shizune is preoccupied by Hidan's talented hands. He throws her skirt over his head so as to leave her with some decency as he shamelessly devours her.

It had been a vividly memorable night for Shizune as the fiery redhead later took her slowly while the other men around the room engaged in similar activities of their own.

*

The next night, Shizune is invited back, but she is not so timid this time around. With Kakuzu as her partner, he touches her entire body, mapping it with his adept fingers, before letting her experience the pleasure she desires.

This episodes continue for many nights. Shizune participates in the Akatsuki's activities and each man would give her varied pleasure. Shizune becomes completely immersed in the group's intimate activites as an honorary member. And as the only woman, each dotes on her in his own ways.

Deidara had proven to be incredibly energetic and lived up to his name as a fire elemental. He gave her explosive orgasms that wracked her body and left her breathless but excited for more.

Sasori was peculiarly interesting and fun. He would tie her up so that she would have no choice but to completely submit to him like a doll.

Hidan was extremely vocal, calling out to the gods and his enthusiasm made it all the more thrilling.

Kakuzu was great. He would touch every part of her body. And he was so hard for so long.

Zetsu always made things exciting because it was like having two lovers at once, going slow and steady then suddenly rough and hard.

Almost every member of the Akatsuki had lain with Shizune. Itachi had not slept with the woman, but he was not upset that she had become part of the group and he actually embraced the idea of the other men having a new playmate. All others except Kisame.

Shizune had slept with Kisame only once. It had been good, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. After that one time, Itachi refused to even glance at Kisame let alone allow the water elemental to touch him for weeks. Shizune took notice of the vampire's behavior, remembering how stubborn and devoted to a single partner they can be. She left the men to sort it out themselves, but never expected Kisame to be her partner again.

*

Things carry on as usual until one night, Shizune drops a surprise on the group just as they are getting warmed up.

"I'm pregnant."

The men all stop and stare at the woman, each with a different look on his face ranging from horror to excitement. Itachi sits quiety smirking behind a wine glass.

"Whose is it?" asks Deidara curiously.

"Well, I couldn't be certain myself, so I asked Hinata Hyuuga to check, and the child is of the Puppeteer House." She looks over at Sasori who wears a blank expression that slowly morphs into a shocked disbelieving one. "Sasori, I'm having your child."

His eyes are wide and he unsteadily pushes himself up from a lying position to sit upright.

"My child? You are having my child?"

Shizune nods, unsure of how to interpret his reaction.

Deidara jumps up and straddles Sasori's lap, "Isn't this great?! You're going to be a father."

"Yeah. I-I'm happy."

Shizune releases a relieved sigh and Sasori pushes Deidara off to put his hands on Shizune's stomach adoringly.

Later that night, Shizune considers her relationship with all the men of the Akatsuki and finds that she loves each one in a different way. She confronts them at the next gathering with a propostion.

*

"What if I carry a child for each of you?"

They gawk at the woman once again.

"I know that you only trust one another. You don't know how surprised I was when you let me in, even a little, and I want to repay you all for the experience and connections you have shared with me. I want to give you each a child. If you would let me."

Deidara is excited and about to jump Shizune right there, but Sasori shoves him back reminding the rambunctious blond that she is already pregnant with his child.

Shizune approaches Itachi privately afterwards and extends her offer to him personally, knowing he would not agree openly. She wants him to know that she would be willing. However, Itachi turns down her offer.

She also talks privately with Kisame, and though at times seemed as if he would accept the idea, he eventually gives a flat 'No' and asks if she knows where to find Itachi.

_These are times of renewal and reflection for all members of the coven as they contemplate their place in the functioning of the world around them and in the lives of the people with whom they interact. Even the most stubborn and supercilious beings question their values and goals and motivations in this time of reconstruction and change._

Sakura walks outside onto the cobbled patio and leans against a stone pillar. She looks up at the full bright moon and asks, "What will it take?"

Sakura had been unable to get close enough to Sasuke to defend her actions and she had been unsuccessful in summoning the courage to confront Naruto again. She rubs her wrists, still colored by the bruises left by Naruto on her immortal flesh. It was a constant reminder that she had lost pitifully and that the man she loved and sought after for so long was content to be with another.

She sighs dejectedly and catches a flash of gold out the corner of her eye. She looks up to see Naruto and Sasuke, strolling casually about the manicured grounds, simply enjoying one another's company. Naruto's bright smile is clearly visible and even from where she stands, Sakura can detect a small, happy grin on Sasuke.

She had never seen Sasuke so peaceful. Brooding, scowling, standoffish Sasuke had found someone that could crack his frozen world and warm his heart. Sakura stands unassumingly and watches the couple. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and leads him over to a crude-looking fence where he hops up and sits on the top beam. With his added height, Naruto leans down and kisses Sasuke's forehead.

Sakura can see Naruto trying to get Sasuke to join him on the fence and his annoyed expression as Sasuke obviously refuses. Sakura finds herself smiling at the exchange.

She looks down at the floor and scuffs her shoe on the stones. Suddenly an object is pushed into her view. When she looks up she sees a red rose with black tips, fully blossomed and full of life. She takes the offered flower and looks to the person giving it to her.

Sai waits, trying to suppress his bashful side, and watches Sakura take the flower and bring it to her nose. She holds it there, hiding behind it before looking into Sai's black eyes. She smiles and nods as thanks, before slowly walking away, but not without one last look at the artist.

Sai watches her leave and then turns to look out over the field. Naruto waves and smiles, motioning for Sai to go after the woman. Sai takes a step in the direction Sakura went, looks over his shoulder at Naruto, and with eager and more exaggerated encouragement, Sai goes after her.

"You know it will be hard for her to accept some outside the vampire race. It's just how she was raised."

"Yeah, but with a little push she'll welcome him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki. I just know these things."

Sasuke scoffs and Naruto glares at him. The raven vampire reaches up and captures his love's lips, claiming them as his own.

_Under Sasuke's rule, the old controlling laws were steadily being replaced by modern and much more desirable guidelines reflective of popular opinion. Changes only an insightful and cunning leader could deliver in his own subtle ways._

Sasuke had called a meeting for all the heads of the different houses. As they trickle into the large room, Naruto greets each one at the door. Some are respectful, but cold, whereas others shun and ignore him entirely.

Once everyone is settled, Sasuke walks to the podium and announces, "I would like to suggest that the coalition of councils voluntarily disband immediately and agree to be replaced by a single committee."

An angry eruption of protests and dissents spews from the crowd, but Sasuke silences them with a red-eyed glare meaning that he was not finished.

Once the old beings recover their seats, Sasuke continues, "The committee will work directly under the Verant as a cabinet of powerful and trustworthy advisors. From its ranks will come a single judicial body that oversees and checks abuses of power by me, cabinet members or any other being of this coven.

"I will not force the old councils to dissolve, but it would be in everyone's best interest if this transition went as smoothly as possible."

A small woman in the middle stands and asks, "Will we be the ones on this new cabinet? Are our positions secure if we decide to do as you suggest?"

"Understand that in order for the Anbu to be effective, there will be a limited number of seats. I have yet to decide who will comprise the committee, but it will most definitely be a much more exclusive group. It will help to unify the coven by integrating laws into a simplified code that governs all, not just those in a specific house.

"I'll leave you now to discuss my proposal among yourselves."

Sasuke steps down and exits with Naruto at his side. The blond had been standing by the door and listening to the conversations around him. Seems as though, once again, the younger members of the councils are more inclined to follow under Sasuke whereas the elders are obstinate mules when it comes to giving up any degree of power.

'It'll be interesting to see if they roll over like they're supposed to or if they try to fight Sasuke on this.'

"I'm not doing it. The Verant has fooled and manipulated us before, what makes any of you think this isn't just another game?"

"Well, hold on. Lets think this through. Just imagine the authority those on Anbu would have. He made it clear that it would be smaller and therefore more influential with direct ties to the Verant."

"Since when does the Verant want to be checked by other branches? The Verant has always been the central leader, essentially the only law maker and enforcer for centuries. Why would the Uchiha reduce his own power?"

"He is a crafty vampire. There must be some hidden agenda. I say we hold out until he decides who will be on the committee before we dissolve our own authority."

*

"Has anyone seen Asuma lately? The meeting is about to start and we need all wind elementals in the conference we can get."

"I've already asked around. No one has seen him since yesterday."

"You don't think the Uchiha had something to do with this do you?"

Sasuke strolls quietly by the open doors. He enters slightly and asks facetiously, "Everything alright?"

Heads turn and one man asks contemptuously, "What have you done with Asuma?"

Sasuke raises a brow at the audacious tone, making the other realize his place and back down somewhat.

"Asuma is on vacation."

"When is he returning?"

Sasuke pauses a moment, as if contemplating his answer, then shrugs nonchalantly. His eyes sweep the room and he exits without another word.

*

The following evening, another house tries to convene for a short meeting when they find their maverick elder to be missing. The old woman had been seen with the Neo Blood the previous day and now she, too, has vanished like the wind elementals' Asuma.

Once news spreads to the other houses, they all meet together to decide on a plan of action.

"I asked Verant Uchiha if he had seen Chiyo anywhere, and he said, 'She is on vacation.'"

"That's what he said about Asuma. I knew the Uchiha would try to pull something like this."

"So what do we do? If we continue to refuse his proposal, how long will it be before we all just disappear?"

Murmurs rise in volume until one of the more prominent men calls everyone's attention to himself.

"I think it is obvious what we have to do."

*

Sasuke sits in his office with Naruto leaning against his desk. They had been messing around earlier and Naruto was still disheveled, mainly since Sasuke kept toying with him by undoing a button or unzipping his pants or tugging his shirt loose. Naruto got fed up with having to fix himself, he just left everything messy.

With a knock at the door, Sasuke permits the being to enter.

"I have a message from the old house councils."

"Let's have it then."

The messenger hands Verant Uchiha a letter. He flips it open and reads the elders evasive and circulating argument. They always were too wordy.

Naruto stands and leans over Sasuke's shoulder to read as well. However, with his shirt mostly open and his pants barely hanging on to his hips, the messenger boy's focus is gradually stolen. He tries to discretely glance at Naruto, but his young eyes are no match for Naruto's utter sexiness.

Naruto skips most of the letter and read the ending first, finding the answer in the very last sentence. He looks up to thank the boy, but finds the being staring at his unconcealed black underwear poking through the undone jeans.

The boy was staring indeed, but Naruto's fear of the steady gazes had slowly diminished over time. Ever since he had been subjected to the beings of the coven, problems of his past seemed so faraway and so unimportant. He still gets an anxious sensation that boils in his gut, but he no longer feels the need to fight or flee. Sasuke's presence was always helpful, too. Especially when others cower under his stern, hateful glares.

"Can I help you with something?"

The messenger looks up abruptly and gasps lightly at having been caught. He returns his eyes to the Verant only to be glared at and threatened by sharp fangs. Without waiting for a reply, he rushes out of the Verant's chamber.

*

At the assembly the following night, Sasuke announces the new members of Anbu. Old council heads wait impatiently to hear their called so that they may return to their positions of status as soon as possible.

Sasuke rises and states, "The new committee, Anbu, will be operated by the following: Neji, Kakashi, Hinata. Kiba. Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Deidara, Zetsu. Sasori. Kakuzu. Hidan. Shizune." Sasuke pauses to add emphasis to the final two member then says, "Asuma and Chiyo."

Beings in the audience gasps as the last two step onto the stage to reclaim their posts. They are the only ones reinstated and many elders are angered beyond reasonable comprehension.

Others in the crowd, though mourning their own loss, recognize those chosen as exceptional beings that by far outclass most of the former members of the old councils.

Afterwards, the general populace not affiliated with the councils view the changes as great leaps forward. Typically the Verant would rule as a dictator, demanding not asking, reigning not governing. Already Verant Uchiha has proven himself to be unusual and progressive.

The committee chosen is a fair spread of representation based on how many of each being there are in the coven. Vampires, elementals, lycanthropes and minority groups are embodied in the more exotic beings on the council.

Neji announces before everyone leaves, "As Anbu's first order of business, we henceforth abolish all mandates and laws forbidding and prohibiting inter-mating."

Shocked expressions mar the features of the elders. The single oldest law that had withstood centuries of Verants and new administrations had been wiped out by a newly appointed committee. With the flip of the Verant's wrist, his signature decimates a fundamental component of the elders lives. And he throughly enjoys it.

_After the commotion surrounding Anbu quieted, everything seemed to calm considerably. The disgruntled elders kept to themselves, some even forsook the coven for more traditional ones elsewhere. They were not missed._

_Naruto's life was steady and filled with content, but Amicus' prophecy still rang in his mind. Soon, he would be thrust into turmoil and his only guiding light was the great happiness the Queen also saw. Whatever it happened to be, he would defend it with everything he had._

Madara barges into Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom early in the evening, before the sun had set and before either had woken. Madara's surge through the door and his anxious calling of Sasuke's name quickly interrupts their sleep as he hurries to the bedside.

Sasuke glances at Naruto and throws more blankets on his naked form and begins to yell at the other man. However, a paper is shoved in front of Sasuke's face, ending his rant. He reads it over once quickly, but he must rereads it, not entirely able to comprehend the issue. Sasuke looks quizzically at Madara, searching for any signs of deceit or jest.

He finds neither, but Madara's excitement, fear and intrigue are nearly tangible. Sasuke flips the covers off himself and pulls on a pair of pants off the floor.

"Gather everyone in the ballroom. It should be large enough. I'll be there shortly. Naruto, get up."

Naruto groans at the command, "I don't wanna."

Madara leaves hurriedly and once the privacy of his room is restored, Sasuke whips the sheets away, exposing Naruto's bare ass to the cool air. Naruto shivers and gropes around the bed to retrieve the blanket. Sasuke smacks the blond's tight ass he had been immersed in just hours ago and even the Kitsune seems to wince.

Naruto glares at Sasuke's back and slips out of bed drowsily. He watches as Sasuke roots through the drawers and pulls out a shirt to throw on.

Naruto stalks up to the half-dressed vampire, himself still fully nude, and puts his hands on Sasuke's hips.

"Hey, Sasuke. How about a quick one before we have to sit there for hours?"

"We don't have time, Naruto."

The blond pouts and grabs the top of Sasuke's unbuttoned pants, his shaft visible through the opening. While Sasuke is trying to get ready and make himself presentable, Naruto is doing everything to stymie and impede the process. He pushes Sasuke against the wall with a small thud and the annoyed Verant glares at the his lover.

Naruto smiles and kneels down, taking Sasuke's trousers with him and revealing the soft member dangling between muscled thighs. Naruto nuzzles up into Sasuke. He nips at the base of the raven vampire's length and darts his tongue over the rapidly pulsing vein on the underside.

"Naruto, we don't have time for this. Everyone should already be filing into the ballroom. We need to- Ahhh. We should- Nnm. "

Sasuke throws his head back, smacking it against the wall as Naruto mercilessly nibbles at the Uchiha tattoo on Sasuke's inner thigh. He continues to suck on the marking as his hand strokes the flaccid shaft to hardness.

"Naruto..." Sasuke grounds out through clenched teeth in warning.

Naruto takes the length into his mouth and Sasuke's hands grip the golden halo encasing his erection. Naruto continues to massage the mark with his hand and knead Sasuke's balls with the other as his mouth expertly slides over organ.

Sasuke cums in Naruto's mouth and the man on his knees swallows everything happily and continues to lick and nip at the limp member, nestling his face close to Sasuke's body and teasing sensitive areas.

The Verant brushes Naruto's hair out of his face, and still huffing lightly, pulls the blond up off the ground.

"I'll pay you back later. But for now, where this."

"This looks like a dress."

"It's not. Just put it on."

Sasuke helps Naruto arrange it correctly, but the blond man is still left feeling rather open and insecure without anything on underneath.

"Are you sure I'm wearing this right?"

"Of course. This way it will be easier for me to take off later."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

*

In the conference, the couple sit in the center of the head table, with members of the cabinet on either side. Naruto sits on Sasuke's right, next to Shikamaru, and Neji on Sasuke's left. An appointed orator delivers the information and an awed silence falls over the crowd.

"It is not uncommon for demons to make occasional visits to the upper world, but announcing the time and location of its arrival is unprecedented. According to the message received and translated by Madara Uchiha, the demon will be arriving within twenty-four hours."

Naruto suddenly gasps loudly.

"I know! It is quite a surprise and very exciting."

'That's not the reason, you dumbass.'

Sasuke had reached under the table, slid his palm over Naruto's thigh and grabbed his penis through the opening of the outfit.

'Fucking bastard planned it.'

Sasuke continues to stare forward with his bored expression, looking out over the assembly. Only once does he glance at Naruto just to see his flushed face.

Neji leans over to the Verant and asks, "Do you really think you should be doing that now?"

"Hn."

Sasuke proceeds to play with his love's sensitive flesh.

Naruto puts his sweating hands on the table and claws at the cloth. He glares at Sasuke who remains unchanged except for the small upturn of his lips. Sasuke slips his finger over Naruto's slit and almost succeeds in making Naruto vocalize his pleasure, but the young vampire is able to swallow his cry before it is released. Sasuke strokes harder, rougher, faster, and Naruto cums onto Sasuke's hand.

Naruto inhales a few quick breathes, hoping no one is paying too much attention to him, and fists the tablecloth. His hair is slightly damp and the front of the robes is left open.

Sasuke wipes his hand off on Naruto's bare thigh, making the man shiver in slight disgust as the cooling sticky fluid is smeared over his leg like butter. He growls low in his throat. Naruto would gladly be filled with Sasuke's cum, he would happily pump every drop the man could give him, but having it coated across his flesh was not something he desired.

Sasuke retracts his hand and uses the hanging cloth in front of him to clean the rest off. He then folds his hands in front of him, as if nothing had happened.

Naruto sits back in the chair fuming and tightly clutching the arm rests.

Sasuke mandates a few jobs to beings eager enough to take some of the burden off the Verant, and tells everyone to prepare for the demon's appearance. He assigns Lee the job of contacting the master Gatekeeper.

During the entire secession, Sasuke had brushed off the appearance as no big deal, like it was just another foreign being visiting. However, his insides are flipping crazily. A true Hell Demon would be visiting his home, his coven, that he leads. Undoubtedly the demon would be judging what it saw. Sasuke stands from the chair and looks down at Naruto.

"Coming?"

Naruto glares up at the smug raven and says, "In a minute. I seem to have a bit of a mess."

Sasuke smirks and leaves with the rest of Anbu, whereas Naruto feels stuck, trapped by those loitering in the room.

Eventually, the beings clear out to prepare for the demon and Naruto is able to get up without anyone noticing his awkwardness and stalks back to his room. Upon entering, he disrobes entirely and Sasuke watches him suspiciously, expecting some kind of retaliation. Naruto lifts his leg and props his foot up on the bed, exposing everything to the other man. He picks at the flaking substance, knowing that Sasuke can't take his eyes off him.

Madara suddenly bursts into the room for the second time. He sees a bare-assed Naruto hunched over and Sasuke watching him fixedly from the chair. Madara looks at Naruto's back and sees the fox glaring at him, its tails splayed in every direction.

"Can I help you, Madara?" Sasuke asks, his voice reflecting his annoyance and anger for someone other than himself viewing Naruto's unclothed backside.

"I've got it. I've got it!"

Madara starts to leave the room, but turns around and gives Sasuke a letter before leaving, mumbling to himself as he exits.

Naruto walks over, forgetting his revenge and asks, "What is it?"

"A letter from the Gatekeeper. He is already preparing the portal for tomorrow night."

*******************************

another break is coming. I have finals week soon and a bunch of papers due. so, i will put up one more chapter after this (the big important chapter that everyone has been bitching about since Naruto's eyes changed colors) and take a short break. probably not as long as last time, but we'll see.


	32. Identity

Naruto leans over the second floor banister and watches as Gai focus all his attention on maintaing the portal spanning the front doors that connects the earthly coven with Hell. Apparently it's extremely difficult as the Gatekeeper sweats profusely and had summoned Lee for backup. Sasuke steps out of the room dressed in formal clothing and wraps his arms around Naruto from behind.

"They look like bees, don't they?" Naruto asks referring to the frenzied beings running about to prepare for the demon's arrival.

"Hn. They're excited. It's not everyday something related to their origins decides to just drop by."

"Shouldn't you be a bit more worked up?"

"Why? Vampires have no link with the demons. Besides, my coven is the finest within hundreds of miles. The beings residing here are exceptional and we have advanced considerably from the oppressive laws. There's nothing for me to worry about."

Naruto smirks knowingly and brings Sasuke's hand to his lips. He just barely detects the slight tremors as he kisses it gently and squeezes reassuringly.

"You're right. Nothing to worry about."

*

Everyone gathers in the foyer, and like the time they joined covens, beings stand on either side of a large center aisle leading to the staircase where the Verant and his mate wait at the bottom. Gai stands before the gate, and with his innate senses, realizes it is time to open the portal doors. He looks back at the Verant who nods, signaling for the Gatekeeper to continue and usher the demon through the passage.

As the gates open heat spills onto the floor in thick murky streams, creating a blanket of tangible thermal energy that settles rather than rises. Everyone looks into the hazy passage. Eventually, a large figure begins to be discernible through the dense fog within.

A large red paw with black razored nails pads down onto the carpet silently. Everyone's attention is caught as the beast moves forward. The demon steps fully into the room and stands before them in all its glory and magnificence as as an enormous red and menacing fox. Its tails swish and sway behind him. He snickers as all the earth-bound beings stare at him in amazement. He knows fully well the affect he has on them.

The monstrous fox, standing taller than most of the beings, struts up to the pair directly ahead. He makes eye contact with Sasuke, sending chills through the vampire's entire body. Then the demon glances at Naruto and contorts his animalistic face into an otherworldly, toothy grin. When he reaches the couple, he walks around the side of Naruto, stroking under the blond's chin with the tip of one of his blood-red tails. Naruto shivers but tries to suppress his nerves. The demon circles around and sits in front of them at eye level.

The beast looks straight at Naruto. He speaks in a deep, throaty voice, "I wish to speak with you privately."

Naruto looks at him questioningly. He asks, "Me? What for?"

The great fox grins, his lips pulling back to reveal his fangs. Somewhat alarmed, Naruto looks to those around him for support. His eyes fall on Sasuke who wears a blank expression, but Naruto can see the hints of surprise, annoyance and suspicion.

"What?" Naruto looks out over the crowd, all watching with shocked eyes and mouths gaping. He asks again more insistently, "What?"

Itachi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and explains, "We don't know what was said, Naruto. He speaks in the demon tongue."

Naruto gawks at the older vampire. His clear but puzzled blue eyes glance over at Sasuke before settling on the fox. The beast's grin grows wider, his eyes shimmering with interest. Naruto retreats a small step back.

"What does it want?"

The Kitsune's ears twitch and he finally focuses his red orbs on the Verant that had spoken. He measures the vampire's worth with a once over look. The fox chuckles deeply when he realizes he has upset the dark-haired mate of the blond.

"Well, he said he wants to talk to me. Privately."

Sasuke glances out the side of his eyes at Naruto. He says firmly, directing his eyes back on the demon, "No."

The Kitsune's grin falls slightly, changing into a slight sneer. Sasuke stares at him, challengingly, his eyes also fading red as they continue to gaze heatedly at one another.

"Tell the vampire his orders mean nothing to me."

Naruto looks uneasily between the two and informs Sasuke, "He says it isn't your decision."

Sasuke noticeably stiffens. The Kitsune stands and walks, pushing his way between the pair as one tail playfully brushes the side of Sasuke's face in a lofty manner.

The demon begins to head up the stairs, but stops momentarily and says, "Follow me, Young One." 

Naruto looks to his mate and asks for guidance, "Sasuke...?"

The Verant says gruffly, "Go."

Naruto diverts his eyes to the floor. He takes a step in the direction of the demon, but stops. He returns to Sasuke's side and kiss the side of his mouth and whispers in his ear, "I'll be back later."

Naruto hurries to catch up with the fox already halfway up the stairs. Beings throughout the foyer watch as the Neo Blood is called away by the demon, but Sasuke stands still, facing forward contemplatively.

*

The Kitsune enters a small study and settles onto the floor, splaying his tails out in a fan. Naruto looks around nervously, unsure of what he should expect from the Hellish being.

Naruto grows uneasy as the large fox, comfortably relaxing on the Persian rug, continues to watch the his actions intently.

"Uh, is there a name I can call you other than Demon?"

Naruto glances back to the creature as he chortles. He is increasingly annoying Naruto with that attitude.

"You may call me Kyuubi."

"Alright then, Kyuubi, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come over here."

Naruto looks at the fox questioningly before warily obeying and standing before the large animal-like demon.

"Remove your garments and turn around"

"Ehh?!"

Kyuubi huffs at the vampire's presumptions. He says patronizingly, "Show me the mark on your back."

Naruto 'Ohhs' and pulls the shirt over his head. He turns his back to Kyuubi and the fox puts one of his clawed paws over the tattoo.

"Hmm. I like this one. Possibly the best rendition I've seen."

Naruto smiles and turns his head to tell the demon about Jiraya. However, Kyuubi glances up at Naruto momentarily then proceeds to swipe his claws over the portrait of himself.

Naruto howls in pain and falls to the floor on his hands and knees. Kyuubi watches the blood seep from the slashes and trail over the vampire's tanned sides, dripping to the carpet.

Banging on the door draws Naruto's attention.

"Master Naruto! What happened? Are you alright? I'll go get the Verant."

Kyuubi puts his paw on Naruto's back and pushes the blond vampire to lie on the floor.

"Tell him to leave, but that you are not in danger."

Naruto grunts under the demon's weight but manages to call out, "I'm fine. Don't alert Sasuke, but...I need you to leave."

Silence is his answer until the being says unsurely, "But Master Naruto-"

"It's alright. I'll be OK."

After another long pause, the being responds acquiescently, "Very well, Master Naruto."

The vampire releases a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a grunt of pain as the demon pushes down more, stepping on the fresh cuts he carved into the blond's back.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks in anguish.

"Hush. These wounds will not heal themselves, but for your abilities to be unlocked I needed to break the seal."

"Wha-Nnn." Naruto's question is lost in the searing pain radiating through his back.

When Kyuubi finally releases Naruto, he lies down on the floor next to the blond and licks the scars over the glaring fox mark.

Naruto scrambles to get away from the demon, his hand rubbing over the flesh that had been abused so viciously.

"What did you do to me?"

"I released the seal restricting the powers of your family."

Naruto backs into the wall, glaring at the beast the entire time.

Kyuubi laughs aloud and stands, approaching Naruto slowly.

"Do you know who you are? Rather, do you know what you are?"

"What do mean? I'm a vampire. Sasuke turned me the night he became Verant."

"Ahh, but Naruto, you're so much more. Haven't you wondered why you healed so rapidly, even as a human? Or why you have mastered these vampiric abilities so easily?"

Naruto's mind darts rapidly through the possibilities. He looks back up at Kyuubi to find the demon sitting in front of him.

"Do you want to know what happened to you when you killed those men?"

Naruto physically tenses and his eyes widen at the mere mention of his forbidden acts. His breath hitches as Kyuubi locks eyes with his. Naruto's clear blues turn orange as Kyuubi forces the images of Naruto's suppressed past to the forefront. Kyuubi's slitted pupils suddenly broaden into circles and Naruto's eyes slip to the back of his head.

*

When Naruto comes to, he finds himself in a familiar alleyway at night, walking to a dumpster with garbage bags in hand and he lifts the lid. He tries to look around at his surroundings, but his movements are not his own. Almost as if he was programmed to to do certain things.

_'Do you want to know what happened to you when you killed those men?'_

'This must be outside Orochimaru's. I think I was there for a few months before the incident.'

Naruto catches his reflection in a broken mirror dumped in the alley.

'Damn, I was a hot little sixteen-year-old.'

Naruto smiles to himself, but his body moves mechanically and lifts another bag into the dumpster. Suddenly, he is roughly pushed against the metal trash bin.

"You're Orochimaru's new little slut, eh? We were watchin' you shake your ass around." He grinds into Naruto's backside and adds, "We couldn't wait to get you alone."

'You fuckin' prick! I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't let me go.'

"Please. I-I didn't mean to do it."

Naruto listens to his own meek voice plead with his captor.

The burly man forces Naruto to turn around, slamming his back into the dirty dumpster and holding him tightly by the neck and one of his arms. Naruto opens his eyes after the pain subsides slightly to see a group of men sporting iron pipes, knives and broken bottles. A few advance toward him and Naruto feels the terror claw up his spine. One grabs his other arm, holding it out, and the other flashes his blade before Naruto's eyes just to ingrate the fear.

He puts the edge to Naruto's face and scrapes it over his cheek. Then places the point to the corner of Naruto's eye and says, "If you won't cry real tears for me, I'll just make my own."

He pulls the tip of the knife from Naruto's eye down to his jaw. Naruto winces, but his tears had been used up long ago. Blood dribbles from the cut producing the desired effect.

'That fucking piece of shit. Move you idiot! Do somethin'. Defend yourself you...you child.'

The man with the knife cuts the collar of Naruto's T-shirt and rips it halfway down, exposing the young teen's body to the chilly night air. He admires the smooth body then pops open the button on Naruto's pants. He shoves his hand within the denim confines, groping to get a good hold of the blond. Naruto's futile squirming takes a turn for more assertive protests as he kicks his leg out and strikes the cretin in the crotch.

The man doubles over and backs away, clenching the area between his legs. The other men laugh mockingly at their comrade. To save some face, he pulls his fist back and punches Naruto in the stomach. The two holding the teen's arms allow the boy to fall to the filthy ground.

Naruto cringes within his mind. 'Alright, I've seen enough of this. I don't want to relive their torment. I don't care how they died. And I don't want to see it.'

A sudden blunt pain knocks Naruto's vision to black as he is struck over the head with a pipe. His body lies on the ground, defenseless and surrounded by strange men.

'Fuck. Now I can't see anything.'

Naruto's eyes finally open, but everything is cast in a red hue. He looks down to find one of the men yanking his jeans off.

'Kyuubi! This didn't happen. I don't remember this. I just blacked-out before. Why am I seeing this?'

But again, Naruto's questions go unanswered. Once again, he is left alone with his troubles.

Naruto's body rises into a sitting position with his pants around his thighs. The assaulter looks up at the blond, startled to see him actually conscious. Then the man smirks, glad his toy is still alive.

Naruto imitates the smirk and reaches up to the man's face slowly and grabs the appendages on the side of his head. Everyone watches confusedly as the blond kid seems to be showing affection to his attacker. However, Naruto's smirk flashes into an insane sneer as he rips the man's ears from his head.

He throws himself from Naruto, screaming and clasping the gaping and spewing holes in his head. He backs away so suddenly that he flings himself onto a rusty piece of scrap metal jutting out from the side of the garbage. His body twitches and blood gurgles in his throat as it spills over the corners of his mouth to mingle with the expanding stains on his chest. The tip of the metal point drips slowly.

'Oh my God. I don't want to be here. Stop now!'

Naruto rolls over onto all fours and pulls the impeding clothing pack into place in order to lunge at another man more easily. He bites into the brute's neck, puncturing his jugular and tearing his trachea and esophagus out of his body. Snapping of stretched tissue and squelching of fluid echo off the walls of the narrow space. The man falls to his knees in front of the deranged boy and Naruto pushes him to the side.

The other men of the gang burst into a run with one look from Naruto. They dash as fast as they can, tripping over each other. One man, too frightened to move, remains standing and watching Naruto cautiously.

Blood drips from his chin and nails as Naruto steps over the body. His orange eyes glow intensely in the dark alley. Naruto slowly and gracefully approaches the man paralyzed with fear. When the blond gets right in front of him, he smiles, almost sweetly.

"You will have no chance to regret this meeting." 

The man's eyes widen at the foreign language, never knowing how much the would-be victim's words rang true.

'Stop it. I've seen enough. Kyuubi, make me stop!'

Naruto tries to close his eyes, but the drawback to seeing the past through your own eyes is that you can't just turn them off. No matter how hard Naruto tries to look away, he sees the man's shocked, pain-filled expression as his heart burst within Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulls his arm from the corpse's still warm body. He brings his hand to his nose and inhales the scent of mortal blood. His senses go into overload and he falls to the ground on his knees. His head lolls back and he releases a loud cackling laugh while staring up at the black sky. Naruto's body falls backward onto the pavement limply. He sees the backdoor open with a stream of light and a redhead running over.

A whirling motion blurs Naruto's vision before he is consumed by darkness and lost in the unknown between space and time. When the nauseous, free-fall sensation subsides, Naruto is able to open his eyes and see clearly again.

He notices that it is night still. His hands brush through his blond locks and he can tell he is wearing a white dress shirt. The operating body's head looks to the side and Naruto sees a large mansion with people filing drunkenly out the entrance.

'No, no, no! I can't. I can't live this again. Please, Kyuubi. Make it stop before it starts.'

Within his mind, Naruto crouches, holding his fists to his head. He shakes, already recalling the events of this night. He adds a final desperate, 'Please.'

Past-Naruto sighs and stands from the bench. He begins to return to the mansion and says to himself, "I hope he's finally ready to leave."

He gets a few steps from the seat, but someone grabs him from behind and covers his mouth. Naruto is carried and dragged further away from the house. His kidnappers drop him on the ground after his fighting became too much. Naruto cries out and rubs his back where he roughly met the earth.

'Move you Dumbass!'

Naruto anticipates the coming assault and tries with all his might to will his former self into evading the attack. Naruto's aggravation mounts as his helpless position is reaffirmed.

A heavy kick to his side sends the young body toppling forward onto his stomach. His shirt is pulled, stretched and finally ripped from his lean body. Naruto turns and looks fearfully at the people harassing him.

He recognizes the man from the bathroom and tries to crawl away, stumbling on the slick grass. One of the others grabs his foot before the kid gets too far and Naruto slams back into the ground. He is flipped over and his hands held firmly above his head with two others planting his legs to the ground.

His fourteen-year-old strength can't stand up to the combined efforts of four adult men. They hold his legs outstretched, but he continues to flail about on the ground, struggling to get free. Tears build and his blue eyes shimmer from the lights of the party as the man from earlier in the night kneels between his forcedly spread legs.

He cups Naruto's crotch and massages him through the black dress slacks.

"My daughter won't shut up about you, Uzumaki."

He cuts the hem of the child's pants with a chef's knife from the kitchen and peels them back. He drives his hand inside and grabs Naruto, stroking the frightened boy.

"If only she could see you now."

Tears finally spill over. Child-Naruto exhausts himself from struggling and gives up, lying on the cold, hard ground passively.

'This isn't happening again. It isn't possible. It's all a dream and when I wake up, I won't remember. It will all be just a headache.'

After being completely stripped, Naruto's body shuts down and his mind closes off. At the time, he couldn't comprehend the situation after totally retreating into himself, but with this second consciousness, Naruto experiences the moments he naturally blocked.

The men stop restraining Naruto. They no longer needed to since the kid went limp. However, his immobility doesn't deter the men from their mission. Rather, they are more aroused by the tender, innocent body displayed so openly.

All together, they pull out their straining erections and masturbate while touching, caressing and squeezing Naruto's flesh. His thighs are massaged and groped. His nipples are pinched and pulled. His stomach is fondled and scratched. His flaccid length is tickled and tasted. The men cum together, groaning their pleasure like a single obscene beast and cover Naruto's pure body in their filth. It slides into the dips of the child's stomach and chest before sliding down his sides.

'I'm gonna be sick. Why is this happening to me? It's not fair! I didn't do anything to deserve this!'

One of the men tests Naruto's jaw, opening and closing it.

"His mouth is too slack. We'll have to switch off on his ass."

"Alright, but since the little bitch cut me, I get first break."

The men roll Naruto onto his stomach like a doll. They position him and the man that called shotgun settles between his legs. He leans up to Naruto's ear and says quietly, "Are you in there? It's not as much fun if you ignore me."

'I'm here you fucking Prick! Kyuubi, please. I'll do anything if you just stop this. I can't watch myself being...'

Naruto's hands clench into the dirt and he releases a light noise. A complaining whimper. A high pitched, painful cry.

"So you decided to join us. Wonderful."

He uses the knife and cuts a line vertically down Naruto's cheek.

"You're cuter with a little blood on you."

Naruto's vacant, emotionless eyes suddenly roll back, scaring the man poised at his ass. He flips Naruto back over and lifts his lids to check his condition.

"What are you doing?"

"His eyes rolled back. That's never a good sign."

"What's wrong with him, Doc."

"He may just be overwhelmed."

"If that's all, then get a move on. I'm hard again and you're hoggin the kid."

The doctor looks back down at Naruto and pushes his legs up in order to get at his virgin hole. The childish body twitches violently and the man looks at Naruto's face.

His eyes suddenly roll back down and startle the man into dropping his legs. They glow a haunting orange as Naruto lies on the ground, unmoving, simply looking around. When he sits up, he stares at the men. Naruto gazes down at his own naked form, unperturbed.

One of the men at the side says, "What are you doing, Uzumaki?"

Naruto looks at the man in curiosity.

"Get back on the ground. We aren't done with you, yet."

He puts his hand on Naruto's chest and tries to push him down. Naruto doesn't budge, but gets aggravated with the other's persistence. He grabs the man's arm and twists it awkwardly, breaking it several places. The first of the four men falls over, clutching his injury.

Naruto watches and a sinister smile crawls onto his face. He looks up at another molester. Naruto maneuvers around onto all fours and stretches lewdly like an animal. With such an erotic display in front if them, the men forget their partner and step closer to Naruto, desire taking over their minds.

'No! Get away from me!'

One falls to his knees in front of Naruto. He leans forward trying to capture the boy's lips, but Naruto pushes him back. Once lying down, Naruto climbs over him and sits on his chest. The man tries to rub Naruto's body, but the blond boy grabs both his hands. He looks down into the man's eyes and snaps his wrists back. They dangle like marionette limbs.

Naruto moves his hands lower and snaps the elbows. They bend backwards in an unnatural way. Naruto continues farther and puts enough downward force on the man's shoulders to pop them out. Naruto had maintained a slow deliberate pace, enjoying the writhing of the man below him.

Finally, Naruto grabs the knife lying nearby and pierces his prey's neck, cutting his way down and only stopping when his own body gets in the way of the blade's path. He plays in the oozing blood, making designs and fanciful swirls until bored.

Naruto stands from the body and walks shakily on two legs toward another. He runs the bloodied knife over the human's face, but doesn't play with this one. Naruto stabs his throat from the side and pulls it across, opening a flapping hole. He stays to admire the thick liquid pouring out, coating the man's bare chest in his own fluid like a broken fountain.

Naruto turns when he hears rustling and returns to the man with a broken arm who escaped being caught in the trance due his exceeding pain. He backs away quickly, much like how the child moved before he was captured, but the man crawls on his back to keep his eyes on the bloodied boy. Naruto smiles.

The man doesn't get far before Naruto stabs his calf with the knife, pinning him in place. He wails in pain, but his voice is blocked as Naruto steps on his throat, choking him at first, then crushing it.

The last man, the doctor that molested his young flesh, sits on the ground, terrified but no longer in the trance after hearing the other's scream.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Are you insane?"

The blond child tilts his head to the side in confusion and says, "That word does not exist in my world."

The doctor's eyes widen after hearing the child speak in an unknown tongue.

Naruto flicks his knife into man's penis eliciting a blood curdling shriek to which Naruto laughs mirthfully.

Upon reaching the man, Naruto grabs the doctor's face and scratches down, leaving 5 deep marks on each side with his long black nails. Naruto looks into the man's distraught, horrified eyes. He immediately releases the man and staggers back, clutching his blond locks and groaning in plain. Blood from his hands stains his light hair, adding to the overall deranged mess.

His feels boiling under his skin and swirling in the pit of his stomach as if he were about to be ripped apart. He continues to stumble back until a surge of energy erupts from his body.

Temporarily numbed by the sensation, the doctor watches the beautiful creature barely in front of him. Naruto's body seems as though it is being cradled and supported by the very wind. He stands unnaturally on the tips of his toes and leans back, his arms outstretched and his golden locks fluttering with the intense swirling atmosphere.

Heat circulates around the boy, expanding gradually. The only surviving man begins to feel prickles on his exposed skin that escalate into scratches. As he stares at the scene, he notices that Naruto's body is being cut by the energy as well and the blood slowly seeping out makes him even more enchanting.

The wind's ferocity intensifies and the slicing on Naruto's and the man's bodies become deeper and more pronounced. The remains of the other men are mutilated further by extraordinary, almost visible blades of pure energy.

The doctor feels a particularly hot, sharp cut across his chest and with one more sweep of the enraged forces, his head is nearly severed from his body.

Naruto is slowly lowered back down to the ground as the powerful energy dissipates and returns to his body, healing his wounds as it reenters.

*

Naruto's eyes burst open to be confronted with glaring light until a red figure steps in his vision and nuzzles his cheek with its damp nose. When Naruto realizes he is back in the study with Kyuubi, he clutches his shoulders and pulls his knees to his chest. He cowers on the floor, huddled tightly, sobbing now that the nightmare is over.

Kyuubi lays on the floor next to the quivering blond and blankets Naruto in his tails. He snuggles closely to soothe the blond man, still a child to the great demon.

"I am sorry, Young One, but you needed to know."

Naruto clenches the soft fur, getting the fox's coat wet with his tears.

Kyuubi puts his large paw under Naruto's chin and makes the vampire look him in the face.

"Poor child."

Kyuubi pets Naruto calmingly then pops the pearl from its socket on his necklace. His body radiates an unusual warmth and tenses slightly. Kyuubi shakes and his red fur falls away. In place of the grand fox is a stunning red-haired man, his skin tan and flawless, and his hair braided into nine tails.

Naruto gapes at the sudden change until he realizes that he is wrapped within the demon-man's embrace. A large white balls rolls across the floor drawing Naruto's attention.

'Kitsune Ball.'

Naruto looks up at the humanoid being and backs out of the man's hold.

"You...You look a little like my dad."

Kyuubi grins, still big and toothy, and strokes Naruto's blond locks.

"Well, you are my grandson."

*

Sasuke sits uncomfortably in his chambers, brooding and staring at papers.

'Why does he want Naruto? If he doesn't like him, he may try to kill him. If he likes him too much, he may try to take him away from me.'

Madara hurries through the door and looks around quickly for a certain blond vampire.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke angrily replies, "With the demon."

"Ohh, I forgot that was today. What kind is it?"

"Kitsune."

Madara's face falls into a shocked expression and he asks, "With nine tails?"

Sasuke nods in reply. Madara runs over to the desk and drops a book on table.

"Like the one that was in my book?"

"Hn."

Madara's silence alerts Sasuke and the Verant looks up.

"What's wrong?"

Madara holds up a small book with the picture facing Sasuke and explains, "This is the nine-tailed demon fox. The Kitsune known as Kyuubi. I believe he is the sire of Naruto's family." Madara allows a moment for the information to sink in. He drops the book and begins to pace in front of the desk while rambling, "The missing spot in his family tree, the ring of a god, his peculiarly advanced abilities, the damn portrait on his back. I was such an idiot, Sasuke. I had been looking in historic texts the whole time."

Sasuke picks up the small book on the table and reads the cover. He makes a disapproving face and says, "This is a children's book."

"Yes. It's a collection of fables. You'd be surprised by how much is actually true in those stories. In Naruto's tale it explains that the demon came to earth and had a child by a human woman. She was, of course, the most beautiful in the land..."

*

"She a had smile to clear the darkest of skies. She discovered my demon form, but did not shun me. What we consummated was a forbidden practice and I was forced to return. I've been watching over Namikazes since then."

"Wow. Wait. If you've been watching over us, why haven't you helped us. You watched me go through those experiences. You watched as I was abandoned. You watched my dad die."

"It's not that simple, Naruto. Demons cannot interfere."

Naruto huffs, crossing his arms and pulling away from the demon's once comforting warmth.

"Hmm. Are you upset now, Young One?" Naruto glares out the corner of his eye, making the man smirk, "Let me enlighten you to your true capabilities."

Kyuubi stands and walks over to the desk in the room. He pulls out a drawer and glances at Naruto. The vampire watches him curiously, suspiciously.

"Come over here."

Naruto approaches slowly. He looks in the drawer and Kyuubi pushes him forward.

Naruto whips his head around angrily only to find himself in a quiet meadow bordered by a trickling creek. He looks up at the clear sky, not seeing a cloud anywhere.

"What is this? Where are we?"

"This is my Realm. One of a Kitsune's abilities that you should now be able to tap into and use effectively. With some work."

Kyuubi looks longingly up at the sky.

"It resembles the place where I first met her."

Naruto smiles as his truly-great grandfather loses himself in remembering the woman he loved.

They settle down on the grass and Kyuubi says, "Tell me about your mate. That vampire."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Hmph. Vampires are one of the few beings without some link to demons since HE made them personally by capturing humans' souls. But back to your vampire. A Rein Blood correct?"

"Yes. But he's different than most. His brother said that Sasuke was unique in that he fell in love with me as a human and then he allowed me to deny him when I found out he was a vampire."

Kyuubi laughs lightly and says, "You denied the Verant? That is rich."

Naruto ignores the snide remark and continues, "He is also very much like other vampires because he is very possessive. I know you saw how upset he was when I went with you."

"Yes. I saw. What if I looked liked...?"

Kyuubi shrinks in stature and stands before Naruto as a small child.

"...This instead? Better?"

Naruto looks at him for awhile before grabbing the kid-sized demon.

"I prefer this. You look like my little brother."

Kyuubi huffs and stands angrily, puffing out his cheeks.

Naruto laughs contentedly and says, "You even act like a child now."

Naruto's smile radiates and becomes brighter as the two continue talking.

*

Sasuke had gone to bed without Naruto that night and when he woke to find his mate still missing, he was beyond furious.

He marches down to the study where his sentinel is staked out only to finds the being sleeping in the doorway. Sasuke angrily pushes him out of the way and onto the floor. He reaches for the handle, but the door opens before he can grab it.

Naruto steps out and is startled to see the dark vampire directly in front of him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Where have you been?"

"Here with Kyuubi."

Sasuke sneers and asks, "Where is that demon?"

"Down here Verant Uchiha"

Sasuke looks down at the small child smiling up at him. The red-haired kid reaches his hand up for a shake. Sasuke, still slightly baffled by the situation, extends his own hand to shake the child's.

"It's nice to really meet you, Sasuke. Naruto has told me so much about you." Kyuubi jerks Sasuke down to his eye level and says, "I hope you plan to take good care of our Little Naruto."

Still rather surprised, but refusing to show it anymore, Sasuke stands straight up again and fixes his clothing. He looks at Naruto who is smiling, quite pleased with the situation.

"Naruto!" shouts a little boy's voice from down the hall.

"Hideki? What are you doing out so early? It's dangerous."

Sasuke answers, "It's already evening again, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Time is a little distorted in my Realm." Kyuubi admits while scratching his cheek with one long fingernail.

"Hey! Are you new? Did you see the demon? I couldn't really see well cause I was in the back, but I saw him on the stairs. So cool."

Kyuubi chuckles to himself and before Naruto can spoil his fun he answers excitedly, "Yeah, I saw him. He was so awesome. He looked so fearsome and formidable and imposing an-"

"Kyuubi, I think that's enough."

Kyuubi looks up at Naruto scratching the back of his head. He laughs bashfully and says, "I got a little carried away."

Hideki grabs Kyuubi's wrist and says, "Let's go play. There aren't may young beings in the coven right now, but we'll have loads of fun."

Hideki pulls Kyuubi away from the adults. The fox in human form stumbles a bit, but easily falls in step and eventually outruns the little vampire.

Hideki stops suddenly and turns around.

"Naruto, did you know you have tails?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Hideki."

"OK," he answers and goes to run after the redhead.

Sasuke looks at Naruto questioningly and peeks behind the blond's back. Sasuke does indeed find, not one, but three tails.

Naruto smiles and flicks them about nervously, wondering what Sasuke will think.

Sasuke grabs one of them and strokes it through to the tip. Naruto moans and shivers at the touch. He backs away from Sasuke, holding his tails to him.

"Don't touch them! They're still sensitive."

Sasuke smirks lasciviously and reaches out to Naruto again. When the blond back away, Sasuke advances more. Naruto starts to run away, trying to escape the deprived vampire. When he looks behind him to see if Sasuke was following, he skids to a stop after finding, quite disappointedly, that he wasn't.

Naruto hears a whistle sound and looks up. Sasuke stands on the ceiling gazing passionately at the foxy vampire.

An excited Sasuke says, "Show me what you can do, Naruto."

Naruto takes his turn to smirk and sends Sasuke a playful glare. He disappears and pops up in front of Sasuke. The Verant blinks rapidly to focus on the man suddenly in front of him.

Naruto leans over to Sasuke's ear and nibbles lightly then whispers, "Play with me 'Suke."

Naruto disappears once again. The last thing Sasuke sees is the tip of bushy tail dart around the corner. His eyes fall half-mast and his body shakes with excitement and pent-up frustrations he meant to direct at the demon.

"You're mine, Naruto."

Sasuke's image vanishes as he goes after his wily and sexier than ever mate.


	33. Origins

"You'll never catch me, Bi!"

Hideki runs down the dimly lit corridor with Kyuubi close behind. He turns to check how close his friend is when the little vampire bumps into something hard and falls back on his butt. Hideki looks up and though his vision is blurry he recognizes an older being standing at the head of a small group wearing a gold vest. Hideki scrambles to his feet and bows lowly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me."

Kyuubi had gotten there in time to see the child's ass meet the floor, but he decided to stand back from the scene and observe the situation.

One of the young men behind the leader violently pushes the kid out of their path. Hideki smacks his head against the wall and slides to the floor rubbing the sore spot. The leader sneers at the child and continues walking. He glares at the other kid just a short ways down the hall and snidely comments, "What are all these useless kids doing running around. Their parents should keep a tighter leash on them."

Kyuubi smiles wickedly and continues to stare at the bigger being. As they are passing the little redhead, the leader in gold quickly looks away feeling shivers run up his spine from the kid's yellows eyes. Kyuubi watches them until they are on the stairs to exit the hallway. With a flick of his wrist, he makes the leader stumble on the steps and tumble down to land in a tangle heap at the bottom. He smiles at his good deed and goes over to help Hideki.

Kyuubi reaches down and extends his hand for the boy to take. He asks as he pulls his little friend up, "Why did you let them treat you like that?"

Hideki brushes his pants and rubs his head again. He looks at Kyuubi with a confused expression and asks, "What was I supposed to do? I ran into him."

"And then the other one pushed you. You could have pummeled him for hitting you. I'd have helped."

"Bi, you know we can't do that. He was bigger and stronger and older. We are just kids. My parents always told me to respect the elders."

"But they weren't the elders. Just because someone is older doesn't mean he deserves respect. And the elders are a thing of the past. I think you should have a new talk with your parents."

Hideki looks away from Kyuubi and at the ground. He mumbles lowly, "I don't have parents anymore. They were killed a few years ago by heavenly beings still stuck on the past war. Damn Bastards."

Kyuubi watches the child vampire intently and recognizes the signs of anger, depression, loneliness and hate, so very unusual for the bright child. The red-haired boy puts his hand on the others shoulder and Hideki looks up sadly. He snorts and giggles at the stupid face Kyuubi makes.

*

In the Verant's chambers, Kyuubi in his adult form sits patiently waiting with Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi knocks and enters the room, followed by Madara. Both vampires hold their gaze on the unfamiliar being, but when the man grins widely, the vampires continue to their seats having realized who the redhead is.

Kyuubi waves his hand in a gesture of commencement and says, "Since this meeting is all in regards to Little Naruto, I think it would be suitable if he were to display his true appearance and dispel the illusion I taught him."

Naruto mumbles under his breath about always being called 'Little,' and he looks over at Sasuke. The Verant's quirked eyebrow and his curious black pools make Naruto smile shyly and say, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Naruto stands from sitting on the table and faces the vampires in the room with his back mostly to Kyuubi. The blond visibly relaxes and his tails pop back into existence. Sasuke smirks and barely restrains himself from grabbing them immediately.

Naruto closes his eyes and small golden fox ears sprout from the top of his head and his nails lengthen, similarly to when he uses his vampiric blood. Naruto squeezes his eyes shut tightly and the natural marks on his cheeks burst forth from his face. He opens his orange eyes and looks at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke takes in the new look hungrily and Naruto scrunches his face, causing the whiskers to twitch in annoyance.

"What do you think, Vampire?"

Sasuke looks over at Kyuubi for a half-second before returning to Naruto. The blond says nervously, "Surprise."

Sasuke smirks and signals with his finger for Naruto to come back to him. Naruto walks slowly and takes his seat once again, allowing Sasuke an easy reach. The dark vampire grabs onto the furry fox ear and rubs it between his thumb and forefinger. Naruto gasps. He turns quickly and bite Sasuke's hand. The Verant lurches back and glares at the fox.

"I told you not to touch my demon stuff. It's new and it feels weird."

Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and licks up the blood in apology.

Kyuubi injects proudly, "That wound will not heal as quickly as usual because of his demon qualities."

Naruto continues to lick Sasuke and the intimate attention in front of his brother and Madara is almost enough to make the Verant blush.

Kyuubi sighs and decides to touch on a few other topics.

"Naruto's tattoo, of me, was a seal used to suppress the demon powers."

Itachi speaks asks, "Why did they need to be subdued? Why couldn't Naruto have been raised in a coven rather than among humans?"

Kyuubi takes a long tome to think about the answer and finally responds, "I suppose I should explain the family's history first. Beginning with the young maiden that I met centuries ago.

"I was on the surface in my smallest form as a fox when I confronted a peasant girl. I observed her behavior and found that she was quite intriguing. It turned out that the prince of the land thought so as well and she was being bribed into a marriage.

"We had a short relationship before I was forced to return to Hell to receive punishment for laying with a human, Naruka Namikaze. I continued to watch over her and was pleased when I saw she had become pregnant. She had to flee her home when the human prince discovered it and she gave birth in a foreign village.

"The prince, who by then was king, went after the peasant girl that had denied him and damaged his pride. He eventually found my woman again, but my boy was powerful enough at his young age to take on a few mortals. He was unskilled, but his desire to protect his mother caused a surge of power that disposed of the men.

"Years later, she was killed by radicals from the other side for having been with a demon. My son had his own family by then and his mother refused to disclose his location."

Kyuubi takes a deep breath from his tale and directs his explanations to Naruto.

"My descendants have always had male children and the part-demon father always died just a handful of years after his first child's birth. Killed by heavenly beings that discovered him. Do you know how they locate my family? The child, unable to control its power, releases a steady flow of demonic aura that saturates an area and leads to him.

"You're father's accident was no accident, Naruto. He had been found and intentionally murdered. Minato was probably the most in tune with his powers since my son. The murderers wouldn't go after the children because he was essentially an innocent creature. Not even they could exterminate someone just because he was born to certain parents.

"It was early on when the family decided to live as humans rather than joining a coven because they would draw too much attention from unwanted sources and living among humans provided a degree of protection by blending in with the majority creature. The past few generations have used the tattoo to suppress the growing powers and make it easier to mix with humans. It takes time for the demon side to mature, and the seal diminishes the potency of the trance and helps to regulate the demonic power."

"What trance?" Naruto asks confusedly while trying to push Sasuke away from his tails.

Madara answers the blond's question by pulling out his demon book and displaying the page that lists the common powers of the Kitsune.

"You have already expressed some of these powers, without realizing it I'm sure." Everyone looks to Kyuubi quizzically, waiting for an explanation. He continues, "Naruto has been exuding a sexual appeal since he was a child. It is part of being a Kitsune. We are one of the more physical demon types and Kitsune children emit an illusion or trance of seduction that people can't help but to submit to it. That is why parents' protection is so important and why they are killed when the child is still young. This power can bring out the deepest, most profane and perverse cravings of others and focus them on the Kitsune. Adults can control and use it to their advantage, but the children do not have the ability to manipulate something so powerful as another's desire."

"It is the reason why you were targeted as a child. Your demonic side gave you the ability to dispose of those men and you blacked-out due to the overload and the true demon blood within you taking over. After you got the seal, the power was relegated to other areas like your rapid healing and abnormal strength."

"I assume you have your mother's name, Uzumaki, as a last resort to help protect you from beings that would want to kill you. It has probably kept them off your trail this long since you didn't have either parent to watch over you. Let me tell you Naruto, they have become annoyed at their inability to locate you for some years now. I believe they wanted to make you the last of my line, but because of your meager life until now, it has helped to keep you out of their sights."

Sasuke finally gets a firm hold of Naruto's tail and strokes the soft fur. The blond stiffens at first but relaxes and purrs as Sasuke continues to play with him.

Itachi watches, hiding his amusement at his brother being so openly affectionate and he is suddenly struck with a revelation.

"Little Brother, have you realized it yet?"

Sasuke looks at him, annoyed, and asks, "What are you talking about."

"Naruto's class. What type of vampire is he?"

"Why do you asks these absurd questions? Naruto is a Ne-."

Sasuke stops mid-sentence and drops the fluffy tail. Naruto sighs in both relief and mild dejection, and looks over at his mate.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto, you...you're an Alt Blood. The highest rank of vampire. One with a demon heritage." Sasuke huffs and adds, "Above any and all, even Rein Bloods."

Naruto's whiskers twitch and he looks around the room. Kyuubi grins proudly while Madara and Itachi both show off the Uchiha smirk. Naruto looks to Sasuke with his blank expression and puts a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Sasuke...?"

The Verant looks to Naruto and stands abruptly.

"This meeting is over."

Sasuke leaves and Naruto goes to follow but is stopped by Itachi.

"You may want to put up the illusion again. We should think about how to handle this after Sasuke has calmed down."

*

Madara returns to his library after Naruto had gone back to his normal appearance and chased after Sasuke.

'He really is a spoiled child sometimes.'

Madara walks to his desk with papers scattered about that had been forgotten since he had submerged himself into Naruto's history. He picks up one the pages that he can tell has Sasuke's neat writing on it compared to his own hasty scrathings.

"Gaara Sabaku. That's Neji's mate. Hmm, if I remember correctly, Sasuke wanted me to look into this."

Madara looks back to the page and recites the name over in his head.

'Gaara Sabaku. Gaara Sabaku. Sabaku. Sabaku? Impossible.'

Madara runs down an aisle in search mode.

*

"You no good Tief Blood. I'll show you how to properly respect a superior."

The Voll Blood in front of Gaara comes rushing toward him. He swings at the redhead but ends up on his ass with a broken jaw. Gaara kicks him in the chest and stands with one foot on the vampire's gold-colored vest. Another being from the Voll's pack tries to strike Gaara, but the fierce vampire drives his fist through the being's gut.

Shizune's gasp is heard from across the room and she runs over to check on the bleeding creatures squirming on the marble floor. Gaara had drawn a small audience and his skirmishes with the lower class beings of the coven are becoming routine. Gaara looks down on the two lying on the floor and turns his back on them.

Neji waits by the exit and tells Gaara as he passes by, "Can't you be a bit more careful? Sasuke is holding me responsible for those you injure."

Gaara looks at his mate and replies, "Shizune will take care of it. You have nothing to worry about."

Gaara continues on his way out of the room. Neji sighs and says to himself, "I have a lot to worry about if it's you."

"Even then you shouldn't fret too much."

Neji looks down at a small red-haired child and asks, "What was that?"

The kid looks up at the pale-eyed vampire and says, "Hmm, a Hyuuga? This coven is full of surprises."

The redhead starts to walk away, but turns and says over his shoulder, "You don't need to worry much about that one."

Neji sighs and goes to catch up with his hot-tempered mate before he gets himself into more trouble.

*

Itachi returns to his own room and sits on his bed. He opens a bedside drawer and pulls out a small polished stone with six deep gashes cut into it. He runs his thumb over the gashes and ruminates about his own childhood.

'Naruka Namikaze.'

_Itachi runs through the streets of a village as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself, trying to make it home in time. His family had decided to go out hunting in a new area and sent young Itachi to survey the humans. However, Itachi had been distracted by a group of children playing some unknown game and now the young Rein Blood was hurrying to return home from his mission before the sun became too powerful. _

_With every step he could feel himself getting weaker as the rising sun zaps his strength. He stumbles on the loose rocks of the road and falls to his hands and knees. He breathes heavily and looks over his shoulder at the sun, now fully over the horizon. He tries to stand, but falls back down and faints._

_Itachi wakes up on a small bed with a pretty young woman hovering over him. He lurches back from the human and knocks his head on the wall._

_"Relax, Little One, I won't hurt you."_

_She stands from the bed with difficulty while holding her bloated belly. Itachi pales at the sight and backs away more. He jumps up from the bed and is about to push the shutters over the window open so that he can escape the wretched human, but her voice stops him._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is not evening yet. You would pass out." She adds with a sly smirk, "Again."_

_He drops from the edge and backs into a corner to keep his eyes on the human._

_"You know what I am."_

_She nods her head and picks up a needle from the table and turns back to the little boy. _

_"That thing won't kill me. I'd have torn out your throat before you even got close."_

_"Heavens, what a violent child. I have already said I have no intention of hurting you...Vampire."_

_His face scrunches and he takes a step forward threateningly, but the effect is lost as his knees go weak and he stumbles, falling face first on the bed. _

_The woman laughs at him and he pushes himself up to glare at her. _

_"Ohh, that's a pretty good look in your eyes. But I've seen better."_

_Itachi's eyes widen in disbelief because the prospect that his deathly gaze could have no effect on a mere human had never occurred to him and seemed almost sacrilegious. _

_His face falls in uncertainty, not sure what to think of this woman anymore. She reaches out her hand and says, "You haven't eaten in a while. Come here. I will help you a little."_

_Itachi walks around the bed and stands in front of the suspicious lady. She smiles knowingly at his hesitation._

_"Are you afraid of me, Little Vampire?"_

_Itachi sneers and begins to dive in towards her neck, but she grabs his shoulders to stop him._

_"No, no." She raises her wrist and puts it in front of his face, "From here. Only one being is allowed near my neck and it is not you."_

_He glares at her again and sinks his teeth into her smooth flesh._

_"Remember, not too much. I have blood for two humans here."_

_Itachi drinks and feels life coming into him again and his strength increasing with each drop. _

_"Enough," she says breathlessly. "I said that's enough!" _

_She smacks the child vampire on the head with a Bible and he releases her, rubbing the spot angrily._

_"You lowly human dare to strike me. You will regret-"_

_His declaration is cut off when the Bible is thrown at his face._

_"You dare to treat the woman who has nursed you back to health this way. Hmph, are all vampires so greedy and ungrateful?"_

_He bares his fangs and stands proudly._

_"We are a noble race known for our strength and intelligence." He smirks and adds, "A mere human like you would not understand our greatness."_

_"Meh, perhaps."_

_She stands and walks to her basket for a smaller needle. He stalks after her and bumps into her stomach when she turns around. He sees the needle in her hand and jumps back. She sighs, sits down and picks up the material laying over the arm of the chair. She begins to patch up a piece and looks at the child guilefully._

_"Are you always so jumpy?"_

_"I am not jumpy. It is called cautious. Humans are not to be trusted."_

_"Me? Not to be trusted? You're the one that drank my blood."_

_"B-But you said I could."_

_"You didn't have to accept it."_

_Itachi growls and says "Well, you tasted weird anyway."_

_"Weird? How could you say such a thing to a lady's face? You have a ways to go before becoming a charming vampire."_

_"Human, you-"_

_"Naruka. My name is Naruka Namikaze. It's a bit late, but it's a pleasure to meet you, nonetheless."_

_She extends her hand and Itachi is dumbstruck by her change in demeanor. _

_He takes her hand and says, "Itachi Uchiha."_

_She smiles and grabs a stone from her basket. _

_"Here, Itachi. Take this and perhaps it will help you remember that not all humans are as lowly and deceitful as you seem to believe."_

_Itachi takes it in his palm and examines it for a long while. He barely notices when Naruka pushes him over to the window._

_"Alright, out you go. The sun is low enough for you to head home. Your parents are probably worried."_

_Itachi looks up into the woman's kind eyes and back down at the stone. He runs his thumb over the marks on it and steps onto the ledge. He leaps out the window and over to the adjacent roof._

_Upon Itachi's return, Fugaku looks over at his son and says, "Hm, good, you're still alive. Your mother has been running around mad. Go see her and then be ready to give a full report about the area's humans."_

_Fugaku walks away while reading through papers. _

_"Yes, Father."_

_"One more thing."_

_"Yes!"_

_"...Your cousin has challenged you again. Be sure to finally shut him up this time. I grow tired of your softness."_

_Itachi looks to the ground and replies, "Yes, Father."_

_Itachi puts his hands in his pockets and rubs his thumb over the scratches in the stone. He smiles while remembering the odd woman._

*

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Naruto enters their bedroom to find Sasuke sitting in his chair, his hands linked together and covering the lower half of his face. Naruto walks in and takes his place straddling Sasuke's lap. He lowers Sasuke's hands and cups the Verant's chin.

"Sasuke?"

The dark vampire pushes the blond's hands away from his face.

"Naruto, I-"

Naruto swoops in and steals Sasuke's lips. He looks into his mate's eyes until he gets a response and Sasuke brings his arms up to wrap around Naruto. He pulls back from the kiss and asks, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighs and says, "I didn't mean to act like that. It was just a bit surprising."

"What? That I'm an Alt Blood. That doesn't matter. Nothing has changed."

"Things have changed. You are now officially the strongest being in the coven. The title of Verant belongs to you."

Naruto scrunches his face.

"I don't want your title."

"But it isn't my title. It belongs to the being of the coven most capable of protecting the others. And that is you."

Naruto scoffs and says, "I have a hard enough time taking care of myself here, what makes you think I can or want to be responsible for everyone else?" Naruto brings Sasuke's eyes back up to meet his own and says, "I want you. I want to watch my mate, my Verant, reign over the entire coven but be mine and only mine. What I don't want is to see my mate sad and dejected because he thinks I'm stronger."

"You are stronger. I have already noticed it, but you being an Alt Blood proves that you should be the leader."

Naruto growls and before Sasuke can do anything to protect himself, Naruto smacks him across the face.

"You're really disgusting right now, Sasuke."

The Verant lowers his head, but that makes Naruto more angry and he slaps Sasuke on the other cheek.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this? Where is my Sasuke? Quit being such a child or else I will take your title."

Sasuke looks up at Naruto and says, "You wouldn't. You just said you don't want it."

"Doesn't matter. I am the Alt Blood. I am the most powerful. I can take whatever I want."

"Hn. You'd be just like every Verant before you if you approach it with that attitude."

"So what are you gonna do about it? You who can't even stomach having a mate that is stronger."

"It's not that you're stronger, Naruto. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I-I want this. I pretended for decades that I didn't because I was afraid, but now that I have it, I don't want to give it up. I can make real changes in this coven and with some help, I believe I can change the entire system and how beings interact with one another. I can better our lives. I just need you to stay with me."

Sasuke grabs Naruto tightly and hides his face in the blond's chest.

Naruto sits still, startled by Sasuke's display and finally realizes the problem with his mate. He pets Sasuke's hair and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Sasuke. I'll be here, by your side for eternity. Unless you do something to really piss me off, then we'll have to reconsider."

Sasuke's muffled laugh warms Naruto's heart and he once again pulls the raven's eyes to meet his own.

"I have something I want to show you."

*

Warmth envelopes him and he slowly opens his eyes to the brightness. Sasuke brings his hand up to shade himself from the blazing sun at its highest point in the sky. The dark vampire looks around and quirks an eyebrow at the scenery.

He stands in the middle of a gently sloping meadow, bordered by large moss-devoured trees. Two monarch butterflies flitter through his line of vision and lead his eyes down a path of colorful flowers. His black depths settle on the blond mop of hair, ruffled by the breeze. Sasuke smirks and descends to meet his partner.

When he reaches his mate, Sasuke wraps his hands around his waist and nuzzles into his neck. Naruto leans into Sasuke and welcomes the heat of the sun on their skin.

"What do you think?"

"It's very realistic. I was a bit surprised to see the sun at first. I have never experienced its full radiance. I can't help but feel like I've been here before though."

Naruto smiles and turns in Sasuke's arms to face him.

"It should look familiar since I kinda stole it from you. Do you remember when you appeared in my dream? It is the same place. But this time, I'm not going to be left alone when things are just heating up. You are going to make me finish this time. Understand, Verant."

"It is a demand I will gladly fulfill."

"Excellent."

Naruto pushes Sasuke back and away from him. However, rather than falling into empty space and finally landing on a soft bed, Sasuke falls and connects with the hard earth. He grunts, but before he can vocalize his annoyed protests, Naruto is on top of him and lavishing his flesh with hungry kisses.

Naruto peels away Sasuke's loose shirt and licks down his chest. He grabs onto the pants with his teeth and slowly pulls them down.

"You could have just made us appear nude."

"Hm, but I like to strip you."

Naruto slips the clothing all the way down and sits up on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke runs his hands over Naruto's bare skin and groans.

"Why don't you release the illusion you put on yourself and show me that Kitsune form again?"

Naruto laughs and says, "You're such a pervert, Sasuke."

His face falls at the accusation, but is quickly revived when his blond sprouts the little ears and the whiskers and 'oh god' the tails.

Sasuke moans at the delicious sight and sits up, throwing Naruto onto his back. He attacks the fox's neck and sinks his teeth in.

"So soon, Sasuke?"

"Mmm." Sasuke withdraws and says, "You taste different when completely releasing everything."

"I haven't released anything yet," Naruto grinds up into Sasuke and adds, "You have some work to do before I get there."

Sasuke digs his nails into Naruto's hips and turns him over. The tails flick wildly in his face and clearly show Naruto's excitement.

Sasuke roughly grabs onto all three and takes a long slow stroke from the base at Naruto's firm ass to the white tips of his brush-like tails. Naruto arches off the grassy earth and back into Sasuke's primed erection. The dark vampire molds the globes in front of him before plunging deep within the constricting heat.

Naruto's tails wrap around Sasuke's waist and pull him closer with each thrust into his body. His moans bounce off the wall of trees and create a melody of sensual pleas and gasps that arouse both men.

Under the heat of the sun, their bodies drip with sweat and Sasuke leans forward to suck on Naruto's back. The fox looks back at Sasuke and the devilish smirk over his lips. Before he has the sense to ask what the vampire is so pleased about, Sasuke drives in hard. He pauses once fully sheathed then withdraws slowly, savoring every whimper his blond makes.

Naruto gets aggravated with Sasuke's teasing and pushes himself back while pulling Sasuke forward when the jackass tried to take his time again. Sasuke grunts and Naruto relishes in the feeling of being filled thoroughly.

Sasuke reaches up and grabs onto one of Naruto's fox ears and yanks on it. He howls and tries to bite the hand but it quickly retreats to the blond's manhood bobbing back and forth in the strands of grass and Sasuke jerks it rapidly.

Sasuke matches his thrusts with the erratic speed of his fist to appease Naruto and brings the blond to his desired release. His erection spews strand after strand over the green grass and he drops his head onto his folded arms while Sasuke finishes soon after, having been tightly milked by Naruto's thirsty passage. Contentedly Naruto sighs and his lids drift shut.

*

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks around the room. The pair are in their bedroom, lying on floor, Naruto's illusion having taken their mind's away and created a convincing alternate reality. Sasuke lifts Naruto's shirt and admires the perfect circular bruise he left with his mouth when he sucked on the blond's sweat-streaked back.

'So it wasn't completely unreal.'

He runs his fingers over the mark and lifts Naruto up into his arms. He carries his mate to the bed and settles down with him, planning how to introduce his Alt Blood mate to the coven that despised him as a Neo Blood.


	34. Ties

As Kyuubi struts through the foyer, all sorts of beings bow down to the great Kitsune. The lowly creatures have been leaving offerings in front of the demon's door, so many that he crushed several as he walked through the pile to exit his quarters.

Kyuubi toned down his seductive nature since the beings fawn over him more than he would like already. They are becoming pests. He decided to tour the coven in his fox form, hoping it would deter some of them from approaching. Rather, it made him an easy target.

He pretends as if he can not speak in their tongue in order to avoid unnecessary and trivial conversations with the creatures. Even then, they proclaim their devotion and their unworthiness to be in his presence as they genuflect with a promising hand over their feeble hearts.

'If they know they are unworthy, then they should not bother me so incessantly.'

Kyuubi retreats into an empty room and one persistent being follows up to the doorway in order to addresses the demon.

"Kitsune Lord, I-"

The being glances up to the demon and looses his voice. Kyuubi glares at the intruder, another annoyance wanting his blessing, and the fox growls venomously. Smoke billows through the spaces between his fangs as he snarls, scaring the other and causing him to trip over his own feet while trying to escape the beast's anger.

Kyuubi extinguishes the fire burning inside and moves to settle down on the large couch, his nine tails hanging over the edges. He gazes out the window at the sharp crescent moon and sighs.

'Naruka.'

Just thinking about the woman is beginning to take its toll on the demon. Just being around Little Naruto is refreshing and feels so familiar.

'Ugh. My final heir and he has to be a vampire. Those damned creatures.'

Kyuubi's distaste for the vampire race derives from his pride as a demon of the inner court of Hell. The Kitsune are demons on a similar level with the Tanuki and Nekomata, though higher in status and strength. They had been brought into being and given life by ][-][ ][ ][v][. All in Hell treasure his grace and revere their master, but the vampires are a peculiar race.

The earth-bound beings are not confined to Hell, but could be considered of the same stock as their demon brethren. The Devil himself took interest enough to create them personally, just as he had with his demons. Kyuubi always comforts himself when thinking about this subject by arguing that his master fooled some humans to create a new breed and the vampires are therefore beneath him and his demonic family. They also don't have the privilege of residing within the Kingdom.

With a knock on the doorframe, Kyuubi lifts his head to look over the back of the sofa. A stuttering woman freezes under his gaze, but with a deathly growling from his throat she scuttles away. He rests his head down again with a pleased snicker.

Hideki walks by the open door and spots the top of the demon's head, his brush tipped ears standing over the top of the back of the seat. The boy inhales deeply, trying to calm himself and runs back the way he had come.

'I have to find Bi. He'll definitely be excited to see the demon up close.'

*

"Naruto, I want to talk to you."

The blond jumps up from Sasuke's lap. He starts buttoning his shirt while Sasuke glares at the demon, annoyed at having been interrupted from his play.

"What is it, Kyuubi?"

Naruto goes back to Sasuke and fixes his pants, happy to do so if it meant that Sasuke would keep is anger focused on the armrests of his seat tightly grasped in his hands.

"You two are always just seconds away from going at it." Kyuubi sets his eyes on Sasuke and adds, "It's very cute really."

"Did you have something you needed me for?"

"Yes. I want you to introduce your mate to Hideki."

"Hmn, alright."

"Who's Hideki," Sasuke asks with a hint of suspicious jealousy.

Naruto smirks and kisses Sasuke's forehead.

"A child I met. Kyuubi seems to have become good friends with him as well."

Sasuke raise a brow and says with an tone of mockery, "Is that so?"

"Hmph. As if I would be 'friends' with a child. And a vampire, nonetheless."

"Well, you fell in love with a human so I figure you're a bit more unorthodox, Kyuubi."

The Kitsune turns into his humanoid appearance, a tall tan man with thick red hair. It is the form Sasuke dislikes which is why Kyuubi does it.

Neji knocks and enters the Verant's chambers and informs those in the room, "ANBU has assembled and awaits your arrival, Sasuke."

"What are you meeting for," Naruto asks while turning to Sasuke, a look of innocent curiosity in his eyes.

"To decide how best to break this information about you to the coven."

Naruto narrows his eyes and says flatly, "Shouldn't I be attending this meeting then?"

"No. It is more about strategy than you as an individual."

"But-"

Kyuubi cuts Naruto off by saying, "I would like to talk with you anyway. Now is as good a time as any."

*

Kyuubi escorts Naruto down the hall and they cross paths with Hideki.

"Master Naruto!"

Hideki runs up to him and grabs his hand.

Naruto smiles brightly at having met with the young vampire again and responds cheerfully, "Hide, what have you been up to lately?"

"Playing."

He beams up at the taller vampire then looks to the intimidating other being. He immediately bows though he does not know who the man is and whether such formality is necessary. When Hideki rises, he gets a better look at the stranger and notices the blood red hair, tied in a familiar style.

"Are you related to Kyuubi?"

The tall man laughs lightly and says, "In a way."

"Do you know where Bi is? I saw the demon earlier and wanted to show him. I've looked everywhere, but I haven't been able to find him."

"Calm yourself. He has a tendency to run off, but he will turn up again for you soon."

Hideki smiles at the man and heads down the hallway to search more, waving at the two as he leaves.

"Why do you lie to him?"

"...He is a fragile child." Kyuubi glances back at the blond and says, "Come in here."

Naruto looks in the room, interested in what his demon patriarch would have to say.

Kyuubi shuts the door behind himself and turns to Naruto who had found a comfortable seat and waited for the Kitsune to start.

"Naruto-'

"Yes?"

Kyuubi glares at the boy and says, "Don't interrupt. And look at me when I'm speaking."

Naruto turns his eyes from the ornate desk lamp to Kyuubi. He sticks out his tongue and scrunches his face though the feeling of being scolded by a paternal figure is rather nostalgic and enjoyable, almost.

"As I was saying, what do you think about taking a little...vacation?"

"Sounds good." Naruto looks sideways at Kyuubi suspiciously and asks, "Vacation to where?"

"I was thinking you could return with me to Hell for a short while."

Kyuubi grins widely, showing off his sharp white fangs.

"Can I really do that? Going to Hell seems so...forbidden."

"Not at all. If I give you passage, you will be welcomed as my guest and heir."

"I don't know. It sounds exciting and oddly appealing, but I need to discuss this with Sasuke because, of course, he would be coming as well."

"Uh-huh. Of course," Kyuubi responds with a noticeable eye twitch and suppression of his voice so as not to blurt out a blunt rejection of the idea.

Naruto smirks, knowing Kyuubi is struggling, and says, "We have matters to attend to now, but if you are willing to stick around for bit longer, I'm sure things will smooth over and Sasuke will agree. You can also play with Hideki longer this way."

Kyuubi sneers at that last part and plops down in a seat while staring out the window. Naruto catches the faraway look in his red eyes.

"Kyuubi, will you tell me more about Naruka?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, she caught your attention, she must have been a pretty amazing person, right? So, tell me. I got the impression that what you said the other day was just a sweep over of what was really between you two."

"You really want to know?"

*

_A beautiful young girl sits in a field planting seeds when a small fox runs up to her to play. She pets its head and places a tiara of daisies atop his head. He shakes and knocks it off, making her laughs at the little animals antics. The fox tilts its head and she smiles serenely. _

_The fox's ears suddenly twitch and he runs away into the forrest. Soon, horses ridden by royally clad men come running into the field. They stop before the girl and one knight dismounts to give the peasant girl an ornate gift. They leave in a hurry and she falls to her knees, crying. _

_The little fox hidden in the bushes had been watching the ordeal. He steps from the shaded area and reappears in front of the girl as a human boy. _

_She looks up at the unfamiliar presence and faints when their eyes connect. She awakes on a bundle of straw and leaves in a small cabin. The boy enters the room with a cup of tea and sets it down on the floor beside her. The red-haired boy begins to leave but the girl grabs the leg of his pants, stopping him._

_"Wait. Um, Thank you. I must have gotten too much sun today and fainted."_

_She smiles at him, but he pulls away and stands in front of her._

_"My name is Naruka Namikaze. What's yours?"_

_The boy opens his mouth, but closes it immediately afterward and points to his throat._

_The girl's eyes widen and she says sadly, "Oh, I understand."_

_She looks away from him and into the cup. He watches her and kicks the box that had been delivered. She glances at it and huffs. She gazes up at the boy and says, "The prince sent it." _

_The boy looks down at her expectantly, so she continues to explain._

_"I met him by chance and ever since he has been demanding my hand. My family is poor and he tries to buy my affection with gifts and promises of a better life. The villagers keep telling me to accept him, but I just can't do that. He has a horrible reputation for taking wives and turning on his promises. I'd rather live a hard life in poverty with my family than in wealth and affluence with someone I don't love. What do you think?"_

_She looks up and he twists his lips into a look of disgust. She laughs and responds, "My thoughts exactly."_

_Her eyes roam over the room and she stands. She slips on some of the stray strands of hay and falls into the boy. He catches her without any effort and she blushes at the contact with his bare chest and pushes herself away. She stutters out, "I'm sorry. I should be going. Thanks again."_

_She hurries from the small cabin to return home. The boy left inside smiles to himself, and brushes over his flesh where her hands had fallen. _

_After a few days, the boy makes his way to Naruka's village and wanders the streets in search of the young woman. He looks up to a house on a hill at the outskirts of the town and sees several men on horseback. He runs up the hill and arrives just in time to see one of the knights roughly pulling Naruka out of her home and away from her family's grasps. _

_The redhead runs up and kicks the man in the side of his head, knocking the helmet free and forcing him to release Naruka. She runs back to her family and the other men dismount from their steeds, swords drawn. _

_Naruka calls out to her new friend, "Get out of here! They'll kill you!"_

_The boy pays her no mind. He targets the horses and stares into the animals' eyes. They whinny and cry before bolting down the hill and away from the fearsome beast. Some of the humans run after the animals, but a couple are foolish enough to continue attacking. _

_The boy dodges a swing and punches a man in the chest hard enough to leave a deep impression in the metal armor. The other man tries to stab at the boy with his sword, but his attempt fails as the youth grabs the outstretched arm and snaps the man's bones with his knee. He leaps into the air and kicks the human in the head, sending him into a trough of pig feed. _

_Re-enforcements from the village start running up the hill and Naruka runs out and grabs onto the mute boy. She pulls him away with some struggling, and they run away in the direction of the forrest. _

_She pushes his door open and lies down on the patch of leaves, breathing heavily. She reaches up and grabs his hand. Looking into his eyes, she says gratefully, "Thank You." _

_He drops to his knees and puts his hand around the back of her neck. While holding her in place, he kisses her._

_She tries to pull away but he doesn't allow her to move. When the hasty boy pulls back she turns to the side an inhales deeply. She faces him again with teary eyes and slaps him across the cheek. He doesn't budge from her hit and she runs out the door._

_After several days, Naruka had decided to go and visit the boy in the forrest again. She returns with a basket of vegetables because she still did not feel as though she had thanked him enough for saving her. Her family wanted to send their thanks as well. _

_She knocks on his door, but when he doesn't answer she opens it and steps inside._

_"Hello? Are you here?"_

_She looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Naruka hears a loud splash and goes back outside. She hears it again and heads deeper into the woods. The darkened trees thin out and open into a lake where she spots her redheaded friend swimming. _

_He begins to walk out of the water, and with each step toward the shore, she is shown more glistening skin. However, as he come closer he also becomes redder and fur begins to cover his body. He bends forward, reaching for the land with his hands and begins to walk on all fours. He continues and ears pop up on top of his head and several tails grow._

_'A demon.'_

_Naruka steps back at the sight of the enormous fox and a twig snaps under her foot. The beast looks up at her snarling and the girl stares in shock. His face falls when he recognizes the girl, he too is surprised by their unexpected encounter._

_She turns to run but stops when she hears a voice._

_"Naruka!"_

_The demon in his human form grabs her arm and turns her around to face him. She stares into his pleading eyes, but she breaks free of his hold and runs._

_The fox demon continued to watch over Naruka for a short while and just when he had decided that he should move on and head for the next town, knocks on his door draw his attention. He opens it and Naruka falls into his arms. He holds her tightly and bites into her neck shallowly. She jerks away and grabs the abused area. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm not sure about human customs."_

_Naruka laughs and returns to his hold. She reaches up, burying one hand in his red tresses and kisses him lightly on the lips. She pushes him slowly back into his house._

"I hope you don't mind if I skip over this. It is a rather private moment."

Naruto shakes his hands and says, "No problem. I don't really want to hear that part anyway."

_Naruka awoke alone in the forrest. The cabin had disappeared and her demon-boy had vanished. She looked around confusedly and recognizes signs of a fight having taken place several feet away. Broken limbs, stirred up leaves, scratched bark. At that moment, she knew what had happened to her love._

"The rest does not involve me directly, but I watched over her from my place in Hell until the day she died."

*

Naruto and Kyuubi exit the room to find Sasuke and some of the committee members walking down the hall.

"Hey, Naruto! So I was wrong about you being an angel since it turns out-umph!"

"Shut up, Idiot-Suigetsu, we just discussed this matter and your going to go and ruin it."

"You shouldn't have even been there, Karin. You aren't a member."

"How could I pass up something like this when the dog told you about it while I was training you."

"Hey, I'm not a dog!" Kiba shouts from the sideline.

"Training me? You were supervising."

"Hm. Only an unskilled moron would need a supervisor to make sure he doesn't kill himself."

Before Suigetsu can retaliate, Sasuke pushes him aside to get to Naruto.

"We have time to speak now. I'm finished with them."

"Good. I have something I need to talk with you about, too."

"Pardon me, but may I borrow you before Sasuke monopolize your time again?"

"Hm? What is it, Itachi?"

"I would much rather speak in private if you please."

After a glance and wink at Sasuke, Naruto agrees.

*

"What's up?"

"It is simple really. I owe your family a great deal of gratitude."

"Hm, how so? I just realized who they were, so how could you owe them anything?"

Itachi squarely eyes Naruto and says, "I met Naruka Namikaze when I was much younger and she changed my life."

Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion and says, "Explain."

"She was already pregnant when we crossed paths. I was a foolish child and she saved me one afternoon from the sunlight. My father, Verant at the time, had decided to travel to a foreign town to feed on fresh humans and sent me out to get an overview of their quality. As usual, he planned to kill his prey, and others for sport.

"However, the young woman that helped me taught me something on that day which contradicted everything that had been indoctrinated in me. She was a kind and thoughtful human, and quite cheeky. She saved my life in more ways than one.

"When I returned to the family, my father barely cared that I had nearly died. It was on this day that I decided I would change the way we vampires live. I no longer believed in the tales of wretched and inferior humans, but I submerged myself in the art of deception. I understood what my father wanted of me and I used his praise to cover my deceit.

"The first time he had been proud of me was when I had nearly killed a cousin of mine. I wanted to know how far I would have to go before anyone interfered. It went on for hours and I grew tired of being mere entertainment. I finally pierced his heart with my fist. He did not die at the time, but he was killed years later by my father for not thoroughly following orders.

"Miss Naruka gave me a new outlook and showed me the gentle side of humanity that contradicted my father's word and revealed the true nature of my fellow beings. She inspired me to be the man I am today, and therefore helped to raise Sasuke into a respectable vampire and I believe one worthy of Miss Naruka's grandson.

"My brief encounter with that woman revolutionized this coven. I decided to change the very foundation of the system we live by, and I used my father's strength and pride to bring him down. You already know that I killed him, but it was the Akatsuki that distracted the clan long enough to award me an opportunity and with their support I was able to cleanse the family according to ideals of tolerance, truth and justice.

"Thank you, Naruto."

The blond snorts lightly and says, "Uh, you're welcome."

"I would also like to give this to you."

Itachi pulls a rock from his pocket and hands it to Naruto who looks at him curiously.

"Miss Naruka gave me this before we parted. I think it should be back in the hands of a Namikaze."

Naruto runs his fingertips over the deep gashes in the smooth ellipsoidal stone and looks back up to Itachi.

"She gave it to you. Why don't you hang on to it."

Naruto opens Itachi's palm and puts the object back in place.

*

Before Naruto had gone with Itachi, Kyuubi told him to bring the Uchiha to the Verant's chambers when they finished because the fox wanted Itachi there to meet Hideki as well. So on his way to meet with Sasuke, Naruto drags Itachi along behind him.

When they enter, Sasuke sits behind his desk, flipping through papers, and is somewhat surprised to see Itachi with Naruto still.

"Did we have a conference arranged?"

"No. Your mate just decided to bring me along."

Sasuke looks to Naruto for an answer, but Kyuubi in his child form pushes the doors wide open and pulls Hideki inside. The adults in the room all fix their eyes on the young ones.

"What is the meaning of this, Kyuubi?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Hideki."

The young vampire looks to the Verant in awe and then to the other Uchiha and looses his breath under the scrutinizing gaze. Sasuke stands and walks over to the child. He grabs Hideki's chin and lifts his face so that they may meet eye to eye.

"You could have at least cleaned him up before presenting him to me, Kyuubi."

"I thought a bit of dirt from play would give him a spot of character."

"Hn."

Sasuke returns to his seat and Naruto, perched on the edge of the table, waves to Hideki in a friendly, calming manner.

Kyuubi steps in front of his friend and says, "Tell the Verant and the others what you told me about your parents."

"But I'm sure Verant Uchiha has more important things to do than listen to me."

"I do," Sasuke interjects, "but that brat has insisted that I meet you."

Kyuubi turns and throws a heated glare at the smirking Verant. He steps away from the boy, leaving him alone in the center of the room.

Naruto tries to help the child along with some encouragement.

"Go on, Hide. What happened with your parents? Sasuke would be happy to hear what you have to say."

Naruto leans in front Hideki's view of the Verant so that the little one wouldn't see Sasuke's aggravated eye roll that was sure to be there.

"Well, I wasn't even two decades old when my parents and I begun traveling. We had been going for some time, but when I was twenty, we headed to this coven. We discovered an abandoned cabin in the northern part of the woods around this area and decided to stop since the sun was going to rise soon.

"My father sensed something outside and went to check since the sun was still down and he left my mother to watch over me since I was exhausted. When he did not promptly return, my mother went to find him. I fell asleep shortly after she left.

"When I awoke, neither of my parents were with me and it was once again dark outside. I went to look for them and was able to follow their trail for awhile until the woods thinned and I was back near the path we had used to enter the forrest. I continued to walk in search of them, farther and farther away from our destination.

"When I found them, they had already been dead for a long time. They were tied to a tree together facing east. I went up to them and saw their horrified faces from knowing the fate that loomed over them as they were to be incinerated by the rising sun. I reached out to touch them one last time and their ashen bodies crumbled away and disappeared into the wind as if they had never existed.

"The rope used to bind them was a sort I had seen only once before. It belonged to a group of heavenly beings that resided in my homeland. They had been a radical group, still stuck on the war."

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the last statement. 'It wasn't the last war they were operating under...'

After concluding, Hideki stares fixedly at the ground. Kyuubi puts his small hand on the vampire's shoulder and tells him, "Why don't you go wait outside? I'll be there in a little bit."

Hideki nods and bows lowly to each being in the room before exiting the chambers with his head down.

Once out of ear-shot, Kyuubi begins to explain, "Hideki's trauma has stunted his mental state. Though most beings do experience the loss of their parents, few have them torn away before their eyes as he has. I believe his outwardly childish nature is a sort of compensation to control the memories for having lost his only family and then surviving on his own. I'm not sure if this suppression is consciously done or not.

"Certain beings like vampires usually don't have much of a carefree childhood, but Hideki seems to be desperately holding onto his and it is affecting his growth. Typically, a being will age according to his house's characteristics, and for vampires, that is slow physically but rapidly in a mental sense. With the body of a child, a vampire Hideki's age should show signs of greater maturity. His is a strange case to say the least.

"He is troubled, and though it may not seem so, he needs someone to guide him and properly educate him in a manner that would suit a proud vampire. Even now, he submits and bows down to lower class creatures, assuming he is beneath them."

Kyuubi looks straight at Itachi and the Uchiha understands clearly why he was dragged into the room.

"Very well."

Naruto looks among the other men in the room and asks, "Huh? Wait. 'Very well' what?"

Itachi clarifies, "I will be the boy's guardian and teach him to be the dignified being he should be. I raised Sasuke after all."

Naruto mumbles under his breath, "Perhaps we should get someone else then."

"What was that?" Sasuke asks, irritated.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hn. Are you sure about this, Itachi?"

The Uchiha simply nods and exits the chambers to pick up his new ward. Kyuubi beams and runs out after him, but peaks his head back in the doorway and sticks his tongue out at Sasuke.

Naruto turns and looks at his mate who wears an expression of mixed emotions.

"Do you not like Hide, Sasuke?"

"It's not that I don't like the boy. He has good eyes for being such a young vampire, but his spirit is weak and as Kyuubi said, he needs guidance. I'm actually glad Itachi accepted him. I know he will bring up the young one in an appropriate manner."

Naruto smiles and says, "Perhaps Itachi will even raise the next Verant."

"I don't know about that. I plan to be here for a while."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	35. Challenges

"I'm really getting sick of your mouth. Just sit there and watch."

"You're pathetic, Suigetsu. What real man needs a babysitter? How do you expect to do anything when I'm not around? The Uchiha's definitely made a mistake and gave you too much credit. Making you a member of Anbu and given a possible place in Akatsuki. You're nothing but a stupid brute. It was an obvious lapse in judgement on their parts."

Karin puts her hands on her hips, nodding her head as she speaks in her typical demeaning tone.

Suigetsu glares at the haughty woman and retorts, "I'm in Anbu because I'm awesome. As for Itachi, he clearly sees my immense potential. You just need to tell me when I'm skating the edge of my current ability until I get a feel for it myself. Now be a good girl and do what you're told."

Karin freezes, dumbstruck by his chauvinistic demand. She sneers and clenches her fists as his words sink in. The angered woman stomps toward him, reaches back and plants her fist in his face. With a loud blunt wallop, Suigetsu falls back into the river he had been training in and massages his stinging cheek. He looks up, eyeing the smug woman above him, her foot on his chest, as she slants her eyes down with a challenging smirk.

"Be a good boy and lick my boot while you're down there."

Suigetsu's eyes narrow. He creates a surge of water that rushes up and crashes into Karin. Startled by the sudden attack, she stumbles back under the wave and falls to the cool water. Suigetsu jumps up and straddles her waist, pinning her to the riverbed of the shallow channel.

He stares down at her, her burgundy hair swishing in the gently flowing water. She pauses from planning her payback when she finds the water elemental just looking directly into her eyes. So few would meet her gaze anymore after the accident, but Suigetsu isn't afraid. He never was.

Suigetsu lowers himself slowly, maintaining the visual link as he inches closer. She glares up at him, debating whether to be defensive and use her powers against him. Before deciding on a course, he stops Karin's mind with a deep, hungry kiss. She concedes to his advance and presses back. However, Suigetsu's cocky nature surfaces and he tries to slip his tongue between her slightly parted lips.

Her eyes flash open and she bites down on the intruding appendage. Suigetsu pulls back immediately, but not fast enough for the girl as she invades his mind and induces a massive headache. The elemental is not the only one who has been improving his skills. His hands cling to his head and she pushes him off of her. She gently touches her lips, lost in thought, then makes a fist in anger and glares at the drenched man. She stands and delivers her fiercest kick to his ribs before marching back to shore and leaving through the dense forrest.

Suigetsu's head pain subsides as Karin walks farther and he watches her retreating back. He smashes his fist in the water and stares at his blurry reflection as the droplets rain down and the ripples distort his visage.

"Shit."

*

Shizune enters the dimly lit den and asks the first Akatsuki she meets, "Have you seen Sasori?"

Kakuzu answers, "He is out with Seishi. They will be back soon."

Deidara happily bounds over and grabs Shizune. He rubs her swollen stomach and asks, "How's my boy?"

"He's doing fine, though he gives me a bit of trouble every now and then. Elementals are known for being rather difficult."

She smiles kindly and turns to the entrance when she hears the patter of small unsteady feet. She sees Sasori walking in with a young child waddling closely behind. Upon seeing his mother, the boy hurries to her but topples over a bump in the rug and rubs his chin on the rough surface.

Shizune lifts her crying son with a slight strain and swipes her thumb over Seishi's chin. When the superficial wound is healed, his wails cease and are replaced by happy coos and gurgles for his mother. Sasori scoops the boy up from Shizune's lap and puts him back on the carpet, allowing the pregnant woman a longer reprieve. He hands his son a small toy and the child makes it dance in a show to entertain his mom.

"Oh my, already manipulating dolls."

"Sasori won't leave the kid alone for even five minutes. It only makes sense that he would learn quickly with such an overbearing father."

Sasori glares at the blond and replies, "And you Deidara, you will be annoying your son as much as you do everyone else."

Deidara smirks and strokes Sasori's forearm while saying, "You don't mean that."

Sasori swats at him and states, "Not now. Not in front of Seishi."

"Hm, fine then."

Deidara gives one more rub on Shizune's belly before leaving to find one of the others to play with for a while.

After Deidara skipped out, Shizune asks Sasori, "You know I appreciate the amount of time you spend with Seishi. It would be hard to watch him while I've got this one. It means a lot to me that you were the first father."

"It's an honor. I'm actually a little surprised everyone agreed to the idea. I suppose we all wanted a little one of ourselves."

Sasori sits on the floor with his son and pokes the boy's soft fleshy cheek. The dad receives a devious glare for his teasing which instigates the man into tousling Seishi's short red hair.

"Not everyone agreed."

"What do you mean? Deidara's been bouncing around since he found out. Kakuzu has already picked out names with Hidan. Zetsu has been preparing himself. Kisame and Itachi..."

"Yes. Those two do not want a child. At least not by me."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"I didn't think so, but I feel rather sad for them even though it is their choice."

"Don't worry about them. Itachi practically raised his brother and probably feels more like a father than anything toward him. And Kisame is far too loyal to Itachi to go and make a child without him."

"I suppose so."

Sasori pats Seishi on the top of his head while the boy continues to play. He says quietly, "They don't know what they are missing out on though."

Shizune observes Sasori's gentle nature with his son and feels comforted that he was the first and proud that she could give him his only child. Her dreamy state dissipates as she remembers why she had come to the den to start.

"Do you mind if I take Seishi off your hands for awhile? I'd like him to visit with Kurenia's daughter, Misa."

Sasori rattles the newly made doll in front of his son and looks up at Shizune passively.

"No, not at all."

Shizune smiles and lifts her son up onto her hip. He shows his mother the doll and she entertains his amazement with a surprised expression. At the door of the den, Sasori stops Shizune when he calls from his position on the rug and asks, "Do you mind if I accompany you."

Shizune looks queerly at his unusual shyness. She laughs quietly into her hand and replies, "Not at all."

Sasori looks away as he walks up to the Requiem and his son. She hands Seishi back to his father and leads them to the play date.

*

"Did you see that, Itachi? Sasori has been acting strangely ever since Seishi was born."

"He has someone other than himself that he cares about now. More so than himself actually."

"Speaking from experience?" Itachi glances up in warning at Kisame standing by the vampire's chair. The elemental flashes his toothy grin and ask, "How's your little puppy?"

Itachi takes a delicate sip from his glass before answering. He swish it around and stares into the dark liquid contemplatively.

"He is still distant and reserved. And before you say anything, it is different than Sasuke and I. Hideki is keeping himself in, repressing his wants and desires, whereas Uchihas hold themselves back, restraining themselves because of pride and dignity."

Hideki unexpectedly runs into the den and up to Itachi, stopping inches in front of his seat.

"Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uchiha! The Verant has called for everyone to assemble in the ballroom. He is finally planning to tell them about Master Naruto.

"He's a great little errand boy at least."

Hideki looks to the man standing at the side and bows apologetically. He mumbles, "I'm sorry, Mr. Hoshigaki. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Mr. Hosh-?" The water elemental snickers and says, "It's Kisame, Kid."

Itachi addresses the man and says, "Go on ahead, we will be there momentarily."

The young vampire gulps, afraid he will be punished for intruding. Kisame pats him on the head reassuringly and leaves as requested.

"Hideki." The child's eyes fall to the ground and he fiddles with the bottom of his shirt. Itachi flicks his forehead, making the child look up with an annoyed expression.

"Don't look down when someone is speaking to you. Especially me."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hm. Stand up straight. Shoulders back. Feet forward. Don't look so afraid. Your eyes have a nice quality when you show emotion like your irritation for me right now. We just need to bring that attitude out more."

Itachi stands and looks down at the child. He says commandingly, "I believe Naruto has given you permission to call him by his name. You do not have the standing to disobey."

"But I was told to respect the elders."

"Does Naruto look like an elder to you? He wants you to call him by his name and you will do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Know that I am not your father, your mother or your friend. You are my ward and you will obey my word."

"Yes, sir."

*

Neji approaches Sasuke in a small room adjoining the main ballroom with a serious expression and a definitive purpose in his gait.

"Sasuke, we need to talk. I've been hearing rumors that are spreading steadily. The travelers that pass through have been talking with the residents of the coven. They speak of-"

"Can this wait, Neji? I'm about to inform the coven of Naruto's situation and I'm still unsure of how they will react to another surprise."

Neji sighs, but puts his hand on the Verant's shoulder and says encouragingly, "It'll be fine. You're an Uchiha. You'll make it work." Neji glances around the space and asks, "Where is Naruto anyway?"

As Sasuke tidies his clothing, he replies, "He wanted to be in the ballroom as everyone arrived. He wants to read them and get their true feelings one last time."

*

The rain pours heavily, beating against the walls and filling the empty soundless room with its constant drumming. Lightning flares outside and shines through the high windows, casting a white flash over confused and weary face.

Naruto sits calmly at the front left corner of the platform set up in the ballroom. He lets his legs dangle over the side while he watches beings enter with varying degrees of concern, annoyance and curiosity plainly shown on their faces. He scans the room, getting an overall feel for their distaste before selecting individuals to target. He locks eyes with an elderly man and receives a scornful sneer as his greeting.

'Still unpopular with the old fogies. Maybe they'll be so blown away by my immense awesomeness they'll keel over. It'd make my life easier.'

Naruto smiles at the man, forcing the other to turn away quickly. Naruto chuckles and switches his attention to a small group of young ladies walking in together. He grins at the girls who promptly turn their backs to him. Every now and then one would look over her shoulder and Naruto found some twisted pleasure in making sure to look straight into her eyes whenever that happened because she would get flustered and divert her gaze immediately.

Naruto looks to the entrance doors and sees Itachi arriving with Hideki following closely behind. Naruto smiles widely and the child vampire waves back, but in a subdued manner, not wanting to upset his new caretaker with any exuberant actions that would embarrass the renowned Uchiha.

Naruto's smile falters when he sees Hideki acting so despondent. He looks to Itachi and receives a small nod. Naruto purses his lips in a contemplatively annoyed manner as he questions the child's conduct. His musings are interrupted as Anbu swiftly files onto the stage and the members take their seats lined up across the back of the raised platform.

Naruto hears a woman in the front row of the audience ask her neighbor, "What could the Verant have to announce? He called for mandatory attendance on such short notice, but no one seems to know what this important information pertains to."

"Perhaps it has something to do with what those visitors said. They brought news from the west and seemed quite adamant about their claims."

"Oh! Shhh. The Verant is approaching the podium."

The room falls silent as Sasuke Uchiha stands center-stage.

"These are truly strange times we live in. We have successfully become one united coven and have been blessed with the visitation of a demon. And now, it has come to my attention that one of those among us is a descendent of the Kitsune Lord."

Surprised gasps and hushed mutterings ripple through the large room. Sasuke pauses to allow the beings to absorb the heavy bit of information.

A man from the audience raises his voice above the others and shouts a question. He asks, "Do you know who this being is?"

"I do," Sasuke replies silkily.

Many more call out to the Verant, some requesting, others demanding to know the identity of the creature in question.

"Tell us, Verant. We must know who the demonic one is."

"Very well. It is my pleasure to introduce you all to the first of his kind. A vampire Alt Blood and my eternal mate, Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond hops up to stand by Sasuke at the center. He smiles goofily and scratches the back of his head.

'He could have done that more regally. At least carried himself with more importance. Hn, then again, Naruto is Naruto.'

"Uh, hello. I know a lot of you still don't like me, or tolerate me, or want me here, but I hope this won't change anything. It'd be totally fine if you kept ignoring me."

Naruto narrows his eyes in an accusatory manner, holding a few particular gazes longer than others. He then breaks his stern countenance with a wide grin and shining eyes that reflect the light of the chandelier and give him a kinder appearance than the lightning had previously cast over his steely features.

Nonetheless, outrage bursts from resentful beings in the crowd.

"Impossible!"

"That boy cannot be a demon."

Hideki looks to Itachi and asks quietly, "Why don't they believe the Verant? Why won't they accept that Ma- Naruto is an Alt Blood."

"Hush. Watch closely and listen carefully. Not only to those that yell above the others, but to those that whisper secretly around you."

"I don't believe this!"

"Is this another one of your games, Uchiha?"

"I assure you it is not. Naruto is descended from the demon and when I made him a vampire he became an Alt Blood."

"What is your proof?"

Hideki closes his eyes and focuses on a woman's voice to his left.

"Perhaps it is possible. The demon did take an immediate interest in Master Naruto."

The young vampire spies on the men in front of him.

"Do you recall the night of the Verant election?"

"I do. What of it?"

"That boy showed signs of a Rein Blood. Brightly colored eyes, magnified fangs, razored claws. We thought he was a Rein that night. Perhaps he is an Alt? Is it really that improbable?"

A loud call distracts Hideki from the conversation.

"The vampires have never reported an Alt Blood's existence. The class exists, but it has never belonged to anyone."

Hideki refocuses on a man to the right and opens his eyes when he realizes he had locked on Kisame.

"They're gonna make him change. It's the only solid proof without the demon present."

Hideki looks to the stage to find that the mob had quieted and is waiting patiently with all eyes on Naruto. The blond vampire stands uncomfortably, front and center. Sasuke walks up to him and whispers in his ear. He rubs the small of his mate's back reassuringly and Naruto nods. Sasuke backs away and allows the blond his space.

Before the congregation, Naruto's eyes bleed orange, his nails and teeth sharpen and lengthen, and so far he has turned into his vampire form. However, Naruto takes a deep breathe and as he exhales, three swishing, flicking tails grow and the ears atop his head sprout. The whiskers are last to form and forcefully burst out from his cheeks. He looks out over the crowd and chortles at their shocked faces. Sasuke returns to Naruto and wraps an arm around his waist protectively, possessively.

"Satisfied?"

Reactions are mixed. Some beings back away while others move closer. Some converse and share opinions while others are dead silent. A few look away, but most fix their attention on the vampire in question.

A girl that had stepped forward from the crowd asks, "Does this make Master Naruto our new Verant since an Alt Blood is surely more powerful than a Rein Blood?"

Sasuke glares, making the girl shrink away. Naruto answers, "No. Sasuke Uchiha is your Verant and he will remain so if I have anything to say about it."

"But why? Why would you turn down the position if you are truly a demon?"

Naruto cringes and reponds, "I am not a demon. I am a vampire."

A young man with slicked hair and an arrogant mien says loudly, "I say you're a fraud. Another trick of the Verant's to gain him some desirable end."

"I assure you, this is no trick."

"Liar. I challenge you, Naruto Uzumaki. In front of the entire coven, we will see if you are who you claim to be."

"Huh? A fight? Here?"

"You scared, Neo? If I win, you must leave the coven forever."

"And if Naruto wins?" Sasuke asks.

"What does he want?"

"Um, I don't know. I doubt you have anything I would want. What do you think, Sasuke?"

He glares at Naruto's opponent, a being who dares to defy the Verant so openly and drag his mate into an absurd test of strength. Sasuke smirks and looks down on the challenger from his high post.

"Go on, Naruto."

"Really?"

"Hn. It's not like you'll lose."

Naruto shrugs and jumps down from the stage. As he walks, beings back away and create a path to the center of the room. Sasuke follows and grabs the challenger by the arm when Naruto is far enough away.

"You are making an unwise decision. As punishment, if Naruto wins, you forfeit the privilege of being healed by the Requiem. Agreed?"

Fear and uncertainty quickly flash in the man's eyes, but he nods in acceptance of the terms.

"Did you here that, Neji?"

"I did."

"Excellent."

Sasuke pushes the being into the center of the circle with his mate. Naruto stands idyll, waiting for the other to be ready.

"Did you come to an agreement with Sasuke?"

The being nods in response.

"What is it?"

Sasuke interjects, "Don't worry about that, Naruto. Just...don't be afraid."

"Fine, fine. An all-out brawl. Whatever. What type are you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

The being crouches low to the ground and disappears from view. In his moment of surprise, Naruto stumbles from a hard push against his back. When he turns to confront his opponent, no one is there. A swipe across his cheek draws blood. He touches it with his fingers and pulls them in front of his face. Naruto licks it up, smirking as the superficial scratch heals immediately."

'That attack should have sliced his face open. I must have miscalculated the distance at this speed.'

Naruto's eyes dart around the room. His sensitive whiskers move rapidly with the commotion in the air. His ears twitch and zero in on an unusual noise whirling around. He adjusts his eyes to follow what his ears and whiskers sense. Gradually, dark streaks zip in and out of his vision, always moving in the same direction. Naruto clenches his side when a searing pain rips through. The side of his shirt is in ribbons and his flesh is shredded into thin pieces. Naruto snarls and the audience backs away as if his rage were directed at them.

At the edge of the fighting circle, Sasuke can't help the smirk forming in anticipation. Itachi looks away, already knowing the result of the fight before it started. Hideki jumps up and down, trying to see better, but gives up and submits to his place. Itachi looks down with an expression of pity and disappointment.

Kisame leans down and tells the boy, "Push your way through to the front. You're small enough, so go ahead."

Before Hideki can reject the idea, Kisame gives him a shove forward.

Naruto scans the area to pick up the sound again. His grimace curls into an evil grin and he reaches out, snatching the man around the neck. Saliva mixed with blood spews from the being's mouth after being stopped so suddenly at his high speed. Naruto's fist clenches and he slams his prey backwards into the ground. Through his choking, gagging and struggled gasping, the once cocky man manages to say, "I give up."

Regardless, Naruto pulls his fist back slowly preparing to slam it into the defenseless man's face and savoring the horrified expression. Sasuke's eyes widen with excitement and he watches eagerly. Just as Naruto is about to unleash his attack, he looks up into the crowd and sees Hideki watching him in fear and surprise.

Naruto freezes. He drops his fist and releases the being's throat. The vampire pulls himself back and away from the being slowly, his hands unsteady and shaking. Sasuke's face falls to a frown.

Shizune steps forward to check on the defeated, but Sasuke stops her, anger and deadly authority in his tone.

"No. The agreed upon conditions of the challenge should Naruto win were for him to remain injured."

"But Verant..."

"I said no. He will remain as is."

Shizune backs away with a sad expression and Seishi toddles over to comfort his mother with Misa following behind.

Sasuke goes over to the stunned Naruto. He raise his mate's face and looks into hazy eyes. Naruto stares back blankly. As he slowly comes around, his eyes liven up to their usual pure blue and he puts the illusion back up, not wanting the other beings of the coven to see anymore of his Kitsune side. Naruto stands weakly and exits, brushing quickly past the child Kyuubi at the door. Sasuke follows at a much more dignified pace until he is out of sight.

Once he catches up to Naruto, he pulls him out of the hallway and away from any prying ears or wandering eyes. Naruto lashes out first with questions and demands.

"Why did you do that? What makes you think I would want him to remain injured after a mock fight?"

"He was not playing with you, Naruto. He meant it entirely."

"That's not the point."

"He would fight seriously if he thought he could suffer permanent injury. I've seen the increase of violent quarrels around my coven. I am not blind. It's because they have become complacent with the presence of the Requiem. They know she will be there to heal them like they had never been hurt at all. They need to learn not to pick frivolous fights and take responsibility, to recognize when the opponent is stronger."

"That still doesn't justify the situation. You wanted him to be serious. So did you want me to be hurt or expelled if I had lost?"

"Naruto, have more confidence in your strength. I knew you would not loose to him, he is a tsaf that relies on speed to catch others off guard. It's why he didn't tell you to begin with, not that you would have known either way. By making him push himself, I knew it would push you and I wanted you to open up your power, to show the coven what you are capable of, but also for your own benefit."

"How would it benefit me to severely injure someone?"

"You are not in the human world anymore. This realm revolves around strength and power. I want you to let the potential inside you grow. To let loose, and release your anger and resentment rather than holding everything inside."

"What are you talking about? I don't hold anything in."

"You hold back your true self and what you want because of fear. There is no reason to fear when you are around these types of beings. I don't want you to restrain an important part of yourself because it will greatly hurt you. The human side of you that doesn't want anyone to be harmed is unnecessary and unimportant here. There is no need for you to feel like you should suppress what's inside you in order to shield the others."

Naruto sighs and looks away at the floor. Sasuke holds him tightly and gently kisses the top of his head.

"I should go talk with Neji. He wanted something about travelers. I'll see you later tonight."

Sasuke puts Naruto at arms length and looks into his saddened face, awaiting a reply. Naruto just nods. Sasuke gives him one more easy peck then leaves for business.

With Sasuke out of the room, Naruto utters solemnly, "No need for my human side?"

*

After returning to the den, Itachi points to the sofa and Hideki sits down obediently.

"You are a perceptive child and I see potential in you. But first, tell me what you want from your life. Do you have any goals or aspirations for your future?"

"I don't know."

Itachi looks down and says, "I will only say this once so listen up. You are weak. You lack fortitude and strength beyond the physical aspect. You must have these qualities of heart and mind if want to be a proud vampire."

"Yes, sir."

Itachi sighs while shaking his head. He says tiredly, "You have a long way to go."

*

Sakura trudges through the halls on her way back to her room. She mulls over the events that had occurred in the ballroom and the astonishing news that Sasuke's once human partner ended up becoming The Alt Blood.

'I didn't expect something like this, but I should have realized sooner that he was different. His indestructibility should have tipped me off. No one is immune to the sun except the Reins, but I knew he wasn't one of them. And his wily nature, just like the Kitsune stories.'

Sakura runs her fingers through her hair, and with the bend of her wrist, pain stabs into the bones. She winces and pulls it in front of her, trying to rub the soreness out from the last time she had an encounter with Naruto. She tightens her grip on it and reflects on her actions in the past, scoffing at herself reproachfully.

'I had been so jealous to see Sasuke deliberately seek out and choose another. An outsider above all. But now, I think he chose correctly. I wouldn't want anything less for Sasuke. He deserves the foolish blond. Hmph, I guess they deserve each other, really.'

She continues on her way, but not as heartbroken as she would have expected of herself. After her subpar sulking, she comes to a cross in her path and is surprised by a man that steps out from behind the corner. She jumps at first, but he reaches out to her with a rose in hand. After their many meetings, she had become somewhat accustomed to his oddities. Once she learned the name of the peculiar man periodically presenting her with flowers, she took a healthy interest in him.

The rose's deep crimson petals lined in an inky black are soft to touch and it emits a sweet fragrance. When she looks back up to thank the mysterious artist, the pale man had disappeared and left her alone, again. Each time he would bring her a gift then vanish before she could converse with him. She brings the blossom to her nose again and breathes in the aromatic scent that always put her mind at ease.

She finally comes to a definite decision about Sai and she heads down the darkened corridor. While in a hurry, she bumps into something when rounding the corner. Sakura looks down, checking the delicate flower and cradling the bloom. Once satisfied with its safety, she looks up and her eyes fall on a dark-haired man. However, it is not the one she was searching for this time.

Sasuke half-heartedly glares at the woman, not in any kind of mood to deal with her stammering pleas and shallow explanations when he has too many other things with which to deal. She gasps when she sees Sasuke's dark eyes looking down at her and she recognizes the suspicious narrowing and the less than happy glint.

"Sasuke?" she says with a slight quiver in her voice, knowing he remembers that last incident they had above all else. He had actually left her in the room, squished into a corner trying to hold her legs back from the rays spilling into the study. It was the closest she had ever been to death and he hadn't cared in the least. She diverts her eyes to the ground, but finds her resolve to face the youngest Uchiha. Sakura resolutely says, while looking straight into his dark intimidating depths, "I wish you happiness with your mate, Verant Uchiha."

Sasuke raises a brow, weary of the usually manipulative woman's direct and uncharacteristic statement. Sakura had addressed him by his title when she had never been formal at all, even when he wished for it. Sasuke nods his head, accepting her support, and looks at the strange flower in her hands questioningly.

"Sai gave this to me. I was actually on my way to find him. Did you see him come this way?"

Sasuke points over his shoulder indicating the direction the artist had fled. Sakura smiles and runs around the Rein Blood.

"Thank you, Ver-"

"Sasuke."

Sakura stops dead and turns to look back at the other and it is her turn to question his actions.

"What?"

"You have always called me by my given name. There is no reason for you to regress to my title, Sakura."

She smiles at his invitation and says, "Thank you, Sasuke. For putting up with me all those years and...pardoning me for the things I have done."

She bows to him quickly then dashes down the hall. He watches her retreating back and mentally flips through the different positions still available around the coven.

*

Lee, who seemed to be following Sakura up until she was stopped, turns down a different path, one leading away from the vampires' wing of the coven. On his way to rendezvous for what he planned to be the final time, he thinks back over how he met his secret partner.

It was the night Kakashi had given him the map leading to Sakura's bedroom. As he was stepping into the crawl space, he was hit with a heavy wave of nausea that could only be attributed to guilt and shame. He never peeped on the pink-haired vampire that night, and instead decided to meet her face to face.

_He tries to follow the sketchy map through the halls, but finds himself terribly lost when the picture shows a hallway and he stares into a wall. Lee wanders up and down the same passage, each step growing heavier with anxiety until a woman peeks her head out of her door and asks, "You need some help?"_

_The words are been music to his ears and he turns to look at the speaker only to find that she has an array of weapons in her hands. He approaches cautiously and asks, "Can you point me in the direction of the west hall?"_

_"Sorry. I'm relatively new here. I really don't know where much is. I just go from my room to the main building mostly." She takes in his frazzled appearance and asks, "You want some tea or something?"_

_Lee gulps and replies, "Perhaps if you would put your weapons away."_

_He stares at her hands and she finally looks down at herself. _

_"Oh, I practically forgot." Her hands glow dimly as the sharp objects morph back into her slender fingers. "Sorry about that. I don't always remember I'm not back at my old home. Come on in."_

Lee followed the strange woman inside that night, and for the past few months they had been meeting at her room since she tended to get lost easier than Lee.

Now he turns down the familiar path to meet one last time with the woman he foolishly fell for. He knocks on the door and when she answers, wearing a wide smile, it takes everything he has not to back out of his plan.

He clenches his fist and reasons, 'I have to do this. As the future Gatekeeper, I cannot attach myself to a single person or be affiliated with a certain domain.'

He gulps down the knot in his throat and says, "Miss Tenten, we must cease these meetings. I realize now it was inappropriate for me to get in a relationship with someone from a coven. I am supposed to be neutral among all and I can't do that when the one I love has her home here."

Lee looks down at the ground, unable to meet Tenten's surely heated gaze. He succumbs to temptation once again and glances up, expecting to find distraught and angry eyes on him, however, Tenten smirks and grabs the chained sickle formed by her loose hair. She hooks it around the back of Lee's neck and his eyes widen in fright. He hadn't anticipated her hurt to be so severe, but he would accept his fate for deceiving her so cruelly.

She gives a sharp tug forward, pulling Lee closer, and says, "I love you, too."

He looks up confusedly and asks, "What?"

"You said the one you love has her home here. I assume it is me." She narrows her eyes and gives another sharp tug, "It better be me." After loosening up again, she continues more casually, "And I love you, too."

While Lee is frozen in place, Tenten pulls his stiff form into her room and kicks the door shut.

*

Gaara turns his back on the obnoxious creature and walks calmly away from the pummeled and bleeding mass on the floor. The loser rises shakily to one knee, unable to accept defeat at the hands of the lowest class vampire. He spits blood from his mouth and shouts to the redhead's back, "I'm not done with you yet, you filthy Tief."

Gaara continues, already having satisfied himself with a victory. However, as the threats and vicious words spill from the other's mouth, only one taunt hits Gaara at his core and freezes his movements.

"That whore-mother of yours actually believed a vampire loved her. The human was too stupid to see her prince charming just wanted to be satisfied in other ways than her blood."

Gaara's shoulders tighten and his fists clench. He slowly turns around, his face cast down to hide his features. The being smirks at his success in instigating the half-breed further and stands at his full height. He folds his arms over his chest and leans comfortably on one leg. His confident tongue starts to flap again, but Gaara quickly fixes that.

The Tief Blood dashes to his opponent as he no longer sees the other as a defenseless being that had beaten, but rather a vile creature needing to be disposed of. Gaara appears instantly before him, not giving the wretch any time to react. The redhead grabs the miscreant around his neck and squeezes tightly with strength beyond any normal lowly vampire.

His claws dig into the tender, fragile neck of his victim. Gaara feels a pop under his fingers which serves only to egg on the vampire's animosity. His face curls into a sinister sneer as the blood spills over his hand rapidly. It drips down his bare forearm to his elbow where it collects. The copious amount of fluid is too much and falls to splash on the stone floor.

Sasuke and Neji had entered just when Gaara had brutally taken hold of the man. They watch on standby at the entrance, but as the creature's life visibly slips from his paling face, Sasuke steps forward to end the fight. However, Neji pulls him back.

"Wait. Gaara is in his vampire form."

"And? That just proves he is really trying to kill him."

"Yes, he is serious, but Gaara doesn't like to change into this form so he does it rarely. I believe it has to do with his many years living as a human."

"I don't care what his reasons are. Go stop him before I do."

Gaara's eyes darken as he drains the life from his victim.

Neji begins to call out from the side, "Gaa-," but he stops short when an odd mark on his mate's arm flashes from under his sleeve. The partial view of an oddly familiar design has Neji stopping in his tracks. Sasuke gets aggravated at his hesitation and steps around Neji.

"Enough!"

Gaara's head whips around to see his mate and the Verant standing behind him at a distance. Before obeying, Gaara gives a final tight squeeze. He lifts the man off his feet and slams the lifeless being backwards into the ground, cracking his head on the hard floor.

The body doesn't move as Gaara releases it and turns to face the two high ranking vampires. He stares them down, unashamed of his actions and begins to walk toward the exit. He stops when he stands parallel with Sasuke for a few seconds. He waits silently before continuing and Neji follows closely after. Sasuke glares at the still form on his floor.

Neji tails Gaara back to the room, all the while wondering about that flash of marked skin that seemed to have disappeared when the Tief Blood calmed his rage. Gaara sits on the bed, his fangs retreating, and his nails receding but dyed a dirty red from the drying blood.

Neji makes the bed bounce when he sits down next to his mate and asks, "So...what happened?"

Gaara glares at the unfazed Hyuuga. Though he cares for the Rein, Gaara still can't bring himself to open up to him, to talk about things that bother him, or things he fears and loves. Neji's concerned but patient eyes wait for a response rather than stealing one.

"I figured out long ago the stories they passed down were little more than romantic fairy tales. I know he never truly loved her because I recognized the same calculated feelings in myself when I got close to people. I could make people believe in me and what I said, but I was never honest."

"And me? You know those tricks don't work on me." Gaara looks away from Neji, but the Rein Blood doesn't need to use his powers to understand Gaara. He turns the redhead's face back to him and says, "Keep going."

"The Sisters kept up the stories and took it upon themselves to watch over me. I never understood why they felt like I needed looking after."

"They just wanted you to be safe. It is hard for a half-vampire to survive, especially in the human world."

"I had a stage where I pushed them away and tried to convince them of the truth. My mother was fooled into loving a vampire, but those women would not here it. Each one was convinced that vampires are misunderstood beings of passion rather than the egoistic deceivers they truly are."

"You think I'm an egoistic deceiver?"

"Yes, I do."

"Huh. Good to know, I guess. What about that mark on your arm? I saw something earlier, but it's gone now."

"A man put that on me at my mother's request. She said it's the mark of my father and that I ought to have one. The man was a sage and made it so that the image would only appear when I am in my vampire state. I never cared for the image, that appearance, or the man with the original."

"Will you draw it for me? I'd like to get a better look at it."

Gaara sketches out the shape of an hourglass dripping sand as if it were counting down the time. Uncomfortable with the openness of their conversation, Gaara stands to leave after shoving the page into Neji's hand, but the pale-eyed man recaptures his attention.

"You know, it's not impossible."

Gaara turns and raise a brow in question.

"Naruto was human once, and yet he was your friend. Your feelings may not be as superficial as you think. And perhaps your father's weren't either. Sasuke pursued Naruto aggressively. Granted, his interest at first was not of the purest intentions, but his intrigue developed into real feelings for Naruto. Maybe the same could be said of your father."

Gaara opens the door, preparing to leave again. As he closes it behind himself he says quietly, "I doubt it."

*

Kyuubi had been wandering the corridors when he catches the scent of his grandson. He follows the trail and walks into a room to find the boy looking off into space. He doesn't even notice the demon's presence. Kyuubi had left the assembly worried about Naruto, but assuming his mate would make him feel better.

'I should have guessed that vampire would mess him up worse.'

In his child form, Kyuubi walks up to Naruto and tugs at the bottom of his shirt. The blond looks down through blank eyes that slowly liven at the sight of his cute little grandfather.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Uhm, I've thought about your offer for a vacation, and I'm gonna have to turn it down. For now at least."

"Have you talked to the vampire about it?"

"No, I did not talk to Sasuke. I decided."

"Then why are you rejecting it?"

"I have this friend here and he still doesn't get along with anyone, really. He's a half-vampire and the others don't want him here. They shun and reject him, so until he can adjust to living here and the others accept him more, I'm going to stay."

"Is he unable to defend himself?"

"No, nothing like that. He's really strong actually, but I just can't abandon my friend when so many beings don't want him here. Even more than they don't want me. So, if you want to hang around a bit longer..."

"I'm afraid my time is coming to an end. The passage to Hell can only be opened on specific occasions. Sometimes the intervals are close together and others years apart."

"Oh. Well, I can't just leave."

"I understand, but is that the only reason?"

Naruto looks at the demon child sideways, surprised by the question. He asks, "Kyuubi, do you think I have too many human characteristics?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Naruto, you were born a human. There is no way to change that. All creatures mortal and not, are defined by their qualities and actions. Some of which are inherent, whereas others are a result of the environment."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mate's dominant trait is his pride."

"No argument there."

"But you don't have a single characteristic that could define you. It is a unique quality of humans to blend attributes and emotions in different amounts and come out with all shades of grey. However, we beings, especially vampires, tend to have a black or white view of the world. An ally or an enemy. A good or a bad. An assistance or a hinderance.

"The conditions and situations that surround you as well as innate aspects of your character mold you into who you are. In your case, you have many more factors than the average human and they have developed your personality and shaped the manner in which you behave. Beings born into this world are very different. They are taught to know their place in society, to fight with everything at their disposal and to abandon any detrimental component.

"Neo Bloods are not only considered lower because of their inferior strength in a world of power, but because they maintain human emotions and attributes. It is the main reason for them being labeled with an unstable mind. Their human and vampire sides combat for dominance and sometimes the being in them assumes complete control and they lash out. The same could be said of Tief Bloods, I suppose.

"You, Naruto, are very unique. Born and raised human, but housing immense power. And since you transformed, the supernatural being inside you has only grown. Yet, you somehow preserve your compassion and understanding, very human qualities that only come to beings with many years, if ever. Don't even try to change, my boy, no matter what that vampire says."

"Thanks, Kyuubi. But you know, I'm a vampire, too."

"Yes, well, we don't have to spread that around."

Naruto grins and it brightens Kyuubi's hardened heart.

When Naruto comes out after his discussion with Kyuubi, he is ambushed by several beings begging to see his Kitsune appearance.

"Master Naruto! Let us see it again."

"Please. It was magnificent. We have never seen such radiance."

"And the display of power was spectacular. We want more, Master Naruto. Please show us."

Their urgent pleas and wide admiring eyes leave Naruto dumbstruck. He backs a few steps away from their pressing energy and rubs the back of his head nervously. He says self-conciously, "I'd rather not."

"Oh, but Master Naruto it was truly wonderful."

"Please sho-"

Their persistence continued only until Kyuubi in his large demon fox form steps into view behind Naruto. The beings' eyes widen for another reason and they back away slowly before scampering down the hall. However, Hideki stayed standing off to the side half-hidden by a large vase.

Naruto still spots him and his uneasy expression. He walks over to the little vampire and puts his hand on top of Hideki's head. Naruto kneels down to be on eye level and Hideki looks straight into kind blue eyes.

Naruto says in a whisper, "Thank you."

Hideki's face clearly shows his bewilderment at the gracious words from his superior. Naruto stands back up and ruffles the child's unruly hair. Hideki grabs the hand from his hair and pulls it away, laughing under the genial treatment.

A large being comes stomping up the stairs and interrupts the vampires. He says aggressively, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yes?" The blond asks expectantly.

"I challenge you."

"Eh? But I already fought someone."

"He was weak and not worth even that child's time. I will show you the power of a man born of this coven."

Sasuke's deep voice says as he nears the group, "The same conditions apply?"

It startles the being who had not been aware of the Verant, but he answers, "Fine."

Sasuke smirks as his bored mate reluctantly follows the new opponent down the hallway.

Kyuubi walks up to him and says, "He is different than you vampire."

Sasuke's face falls. He looks, annoyed at the demon and says, "Of course he is."

"I mean that he cannot simply abandon his human side just because you turned him into a vampire. He is not a monster at his core and he never will be. He has a human mind and heart and his own ideals. It would be best for you to remember that, Vampire Prince. It's your job to protect your subjects from outsiders, each other and themselves. You are the Verant, after all."

The Kitsune turns his back on the vampire and walks away, stalking slowly down the hall. Sasuke glares at the beast who continues to disrespect him, but can't help absorbing his words.

'I know Naruto has his own beliefs, but they may get him killed if he doesn't adjust. He is powerful, but weak at the same time.'


	36. Reins

The Verant's secretary knocks lightly on the outside of the chamber doors and waits patiently for admittance. The young being had learned the importance of announcing his presence after a few accidental encounters with the Verant while Master Naruto was around. He hears Sasuke's call of, "Enter," from the other side so he opens the door slowly and looks about the space quickly, just in case.

Sasuke looks up from his files and watches his odd assistant scanning the room and peeking behind the door. When he finally stands up straight again, he announces, "Your appointments have arrived, sir."

The Verant drops his papers to the table and gestures for them to come forward. Sai walks in his usual calm manner, ignorantly smiling at everything as he approaches the seated Verant. Aside from a little advice from the Verant's mate, Sai had little to do with the head of the coven since the election ages ago. The purpose for him being summoned eludes him. At his side and matching him step for step, Sakura fiddles with her thumbs, nervous and concerned that she had offended Sasuke the other night and would receive further punishment.

Sai asks, with little real interest, "Where is Naruto? Isn't he usually at your side during these hours."

"Another fool challenged him. He is dealing with it now."

Sasuke looks the pair up and down. His initial hesitation ebbs with the beings in question actually in front of him and he at last feels confident with his decision about them.

"But you wanted to speak with us?" Sakura queries nervously.

"Yes. I have jobs for the two of you."

*

Neji walks down the carpet blanketed hall at a slow pace, unsure about the outcome his theories may have. He stops in front of Madara's library and pauses before pressing forward into the private room.

The Uchiha sits at his desk with several large historic texts displayed as he mutters to himself about undecipherable things.

"More. There has to be more. Something else to prove it beyond a doubt."

Neji shuts the door loudly to alert the high strung man of his presence.

Madara jumps, startled by the intrusive noise, and swivels around quickly. He spots the Hyuuga standing patiently at the entrance and asks, aggravated, "What do you want?"

Neji pulls a page from his pocket and holds up the image Gaara drew for Madara to see. The older vampire's eyes bulge and he stands immediately, crossing the room in a few large steps and snatching the paper from Neji. He holds it at arms length with the light behind him, gazing at it disbelievingly.

"Look familiar?"

"Where did you find this?"

"Gaara drew it. He has this mark," Neji taps the paper to emphasize his words, "on his arm that only appears when he invokes his vampire blood."

Madara returns to his desk and puts the picture next to his tomes to analyze the different images before him.

"This is it. Ha! This is it! I don't believe it, but there can be no other explanation." Madara looks up quickly and says with a sly smirk spreading across his face, "We must inform Sasuke."

Neji holds his hands up, suggesting Madara slow down, and says, "Well, wait a minute. Gaara doesn't even know about it and Sasuke's probably going to have a fit of sorts. Let's take it slowly. You know, ease them all into it."

Madara deflates rapidly, but says, "I suppose that would be best."

"Just," Neji plucks the paper out of Madara's hands, "let me tell them."

The Uchiha's face scrunches like a child that had his toy taken away, and says, "You take the fun out of everything, Hyuuga."

*

The constant flow of challenges begins to grate on Naruto's nerves even as he stands several feet in front of the most recent opponent. His current rival, a troll-like monster, decides that while the blond seems distracted and spacey, he will charge at Naruto. However, the always vigilant vampire doesn't even unleash his full power as he grabs hold of the being's massive arm and flips the creature over his head, knocking the wind from his lungs.

The monster lies on his back and gasps on the ground, trying to inhale the breaths that had been wrenched from him. Naruto sighs tiredly and kneels down near the being's strained face.

"Are you alright?"

The defeated says nothing while still gulping for air, his eyes teary and his face puffy and red.

"You're not really hurt. You'll be able to breathe normally soon, so I'm just gonna go."

Naruto stands to walk away but suddenly remembers something and runs back to the being's side. The troll flinches at the vampire's hurried approach, but Naruto squats down again and says, "Could you not tell Sasuke I didn't really hurt you? Just lie and say I let Shizune heal you this time. We all win that way, right?"

Naruto smiles and walks away, glancing around to make sure that his significant other hadn't been keeping tabs secretly. Some of the younger beings that had been watching the brief scuffle rush to Master Naruto's side before he can escape.

Naruto takes a step on his way to the exit archway when a girl happily jumps in front of him. He smiles and turns left only to find someone there. To the right, he is blocked by another. He backs away from them and bumps into someone behind him. The girls shriek and glare at their friend and Naruto takes the opportunity to bolt while they bicker.

Out in the hall he meets one of the ex-Elders. Naruto searches his memory for the familiar face and soon realizes it is one of the incubus house's council members, one of the judges during Kakashi and Iruka's trial. Naruto decides to dish out a bit of rejection just as they had for so many others, including himself.

"That was quite the show, Master Naruto. The mountain species of troll are very strong, yet you defeated him so easily."

"It wasn't much."

"But you should take more pride in your accomplishments."

"I don't see beating a being clearly weaker as much of an accomplishment."

Naruto stares hard at the fragile-looking man before him.

He responds with a smile, "No, I suppose you are right."

An uneasy pause settles between them until Naruto breaks it, saying, "I don't really have time for small talk right now. I actually have other things to do."

"Oh, of course, Master Naruto. I wouldn't want to keep you from your business."

The elder's cheery face falls the minute Naruto turns. He glares at the vampire's back, but looses himself in conniving thoughts.

'Damned ogre wasn't worth the energy we put in preparing him for this fight. We'll have to be more attentive with our next selection, someone not solely dependent on physical strength since that boy didn't even transform this time either.'

As the older being mulls over his plans, Naruto glances back, feeling a bit uneasy. He sees the devious expression marring the incubus' features and smirks when he catches the other's eye. Naruto turns and continues walking more confidently and the older being's face twists into a snarl at the retreating man.

'Who's next on the list?'

*

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want me to do this? It doesn't feel quite right."

"But Sakura, it is the least you could do," Sasuke says almost sweetly, but the woman knows he is still bitter and untrusting.

"But Sasu-"

"No. Not another word. This is your mission and you will do it."

Moments later, out in the hallway the secretary nearly falls out of his chair when Sakura bursts through the doors and stomps away angrily, tears swelling in her eyes. The being peaks his head inside and Sasuke tells him calmly, "Close the doors."

Still sitting behind his desk, Sasuke now addresses Sai and tells him, "You have an unusual ability and I would like to make use of it."

Sai's smile doesn't falter, but his eyes glint with mild curiosity.

"Madara's enchantment was only intended to keep out occasional mortals. However, this area seems to have become a popular spot for getaways and 'camping' for the humans that live in the city. I have already asked the werewolves to keep an eye out, but I want you to infest the area. Conjure up some poisonous or dangerous animals in order to scare away potential visitors and deter them from getting too close."

Sai bows shallowly and says, "Consider it done."

*

Naruto wanders the coven, not really having anywhere specific to be like he suggested to the old being. He glances down a side corridor and spots a little redhead. He moves closer and recognizes Kyuubi in his child form, sitting on the ground with his hands covering his eyes and his lips mouthing words almost silently.

"What are you doing?"

Kyuubi splits his fingers and peeks out at Naruto. He lowers his hands to his lap and looks away to the side.

"Nothing."

Naruto asks curiously, "Were you counting?"

Kyuubi looks back, purses his lips and says defensively, "Maybe."

"What for?"

He crosses his arms and replies, "Hideki is hiding and told me to count to one hundred before trying to find him."

"Oh, I didn't know you were playing. I'll let you continue then."

Naruto begins to leave and waves to Kyuubi, but the miniaturized demon jumps up from his place on the floor and calls, "Wait! Come back."

Naruto stops and looks at the child expectantly.

"What is that on your finger?"

Naruto looks down, bemused and says, "My ring? I haven't been wearing it like I'm supposed to, but I thought that with all these fights and challenges, I could sport it for some extra good luck."

"Where did you get it?"

"It's been in the family for generations. Madara examined it and said it actually belonged to the Sun God."

Kyuubi scoffs at the name, but Naruto just looks confused and a tad insulted.

The demon answers his questioning eyes by saying, "Don't let Ra hear you say anything about being a god, you'll never hear the end of it."

"What do you mean?"

Kyuubi reaches up and pulls Naruto's hand to his face in order to inspect the gem more closely.

"I met Ra once, and once was enough. We made a friendly little bet and he put up his most prized piece. He lost naturally, but instead of handing the ring over to me, he threw a tantrum and tossed it down to earth. By the time I located it, years had passed and humans had already started a cult around the stone because of its properties.

"I kept it for some time after that, but left it with Naruka the day I returned to Hell. I never thought it would have survived in the hands of her family to this day."

Naruto stares down into the fiery stone, noticing an odd sheen gleam across the surface. Kyuubi hums mischievously and presses his palm over top the gem. It quickly grows hot while emitting a bright glow the shines from beneath the demon's small hand. When Kyuubi slowly pulls away, a tiny creature is revealed to be sitting atop the stone, no bigger in size than Naruto's thumb.

The tiny sprite unfolds her legs and arms and looks up into Naruto's amazed bright blue eyes. She jumps up and stands on the stone, her wings rustling to get the feeling back after being confined for so long. Her short yellow dress ruffles as she shakes her limbs to free them of stiffness and her long blonde hair swishes against her deep caramel-colored skin as she leaps into the air.

Naruto leans back to give her more room as she attempts to take flight, but her unsteady wings flutter a couple times before giving out and she begins to plummet to the ground. However, a cushion, or rather a soft fleshy hand stops her fall and Naruto brings her back up to his eye level.

He gawks at the little pixie wide-eyed and from below Kyuubi says, "Meet the source of the topaz's power."

She smiles brightly and flaps her wings, creating a hazy orange glow behind her. Naruto looks around her and down at Kyuubi to ask, "What is it?"

"She's an imp. Can't you tell?"

The little lady nods her head rapidly and Naruto responds sarcastically, "Of course, my mistake." He looks the scantily clad creature over and asks Kyuubi, "Does she have a name?"

The imp jumps in front of his line of vision and crosses her arms, her foot tapping on Naruto's palm.

"I think you should ask her."

She looks over at Kyuubi, nods, then back to Naruto waiting for his question to be directed at her.

"Alright, Little Fairy." She glares at the temporary title and he asks, "What's your name?"

Her lips of gold move, but Naruto hears nothing.

"What?"

She puckers her mouth in annoyance and repeats herself.

"Kyuubi, I can't hear what she's saying." He looks back to the glimmering imp and says, shaking his head, "I can't here you."

Her frustration is evident on her small delicate face and she begins to point at Naruto repeatedly.

"My name is Naruto."

She waves her hands in front of her face, dismissing his wrong guess at her meaning and she points to his mouth then to herself, over and over.

Naruto groans and says, "I hate charades. I'll just pick a name. How about that?"

She dances around happily and beams up at Naruto. She then walks over to his thumb, now playing it cool and pulls the digit upright to lean against it. She crosses her arms and waits patiently for her new name.

"Alright. My choice." Naruto stares off for a bit, tapping his chin and says, "What about Arancio?"

The pixie sticks her tongue out to show her dislike.

"Fine. What about Rosso? Giallo? Lumi? Picco? Gazza?"

She shakes her head in the negative each time, once or twice adding a bit more body language to show her disapproval.

Getting aggravated with the uncooperative sprite, Naruto says facetiously, "I like Fatato."

Her horrified look draws a deep laugh from Naruto. In retaliation, the offended imp pulls a small dagger from her back and stabs Naruto in the finger. The paper-thin gash makes him yelp and he shakes his hand with the tough little imp tightly holding on for the ride.

Naruto brings his hand back to his face and says defeatedly, "Alright, alright. I didn't realize you would be so picky about it." She crosses her arms and looks away. In order to appease the little lady, he adds, "We can think of one later after you...calm down."

She glares at him and turns her back. She crawls over his fingers so that he has to flip his hand over and she stands at the edge of the ring. She sticks her tongue out and leaps into the air, diving back into the stone.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with natural creatures, Naruto."

"So did I. Apparently the more human-like they are the less luck I have."

Naruto releases a heavy sigh and looks down at Kyuubi, just now noticing the demon's own ornament. He bends over and twists Kyuubi's single earring between his fingers.

"What's this?"

"That's my Kitsune Ball. You've seen it before."

"But it was a necklace last time."

"I like to try different things." Kyuubi pauses and informs Naruto, "You know you have one, too, right."

"What? That toy in my room?"

"That is no toy. It was mine long ago and it is very durable. Contained and stored a lot of energy for me when I needed it."

"Why'd you leave it here then?"

"Naruka."

"Eh? You give her that, too?"

"No. She stole that one."

*

Naruto sighs as he looks down on the being staring up at him in shock. These tussles are boring. Naruto can't bring himself to even call them fights since they ended quickly and always the same. And holding them in the ballroom really wasn't a bright idea. If they had dirtied the floor, Sasuke would have had a fit.

Naruto turns to leave, but the creature that had unleashed his true form at the beginning of the attack, grabs Naruto's ankle as he fades back to his humanoid appearance. He asks between breaths, "Are you really a demon?"

Naruto squats down, looking at the man upside down and says, "No. How many times do I have to tell you all? I'm a vampire. I just happen to be descended from the Kitsune."

The being's eyes widen and his body stills when he catches a whiff of something delicious. His sensitive nose twitches trying to pinpoint its source and Naruto looks at him queerly.

"You OK?"

He gazes back up into Naruto's bright sapphire eyes and stares. Naruto scrunches his face in confusion and says suspiciously, "Yeah, well, could you tell your friends to cut it out?

Naruto stands and walks away, throwing glances over his shoulder at the weird being, still lying on the floor in a daze. Naruto goes over to Hideki and Kyuubi who had been watching on the sidelines. Since the being demanded the fight while the three were in the middle of a game, the young ones decided to tag along. Kyuubi had urged Naruto on while Hideki looked nervous but supportive.

When he reaches them, a woman walks up to the group and hands Naruto a platter of treats.

"Please, Master Naruto, accept this as a reward for fighting so wonderfully."

"It really wasn't a- Are these chocolate truffles?"

She laughs lightly and coos, "Of course. These are my family's special recipe perfected ages ago."

Naruto takes the plate from her and breathes in the wonderful aroma.

"Please, will you eat one now and permit me the honor of seeing your satisfied face?"

"Why not? You guys want one?"

Naruto picks the treat off the top, but Hideki and Kyuubi both decline, Kyuubi saying, "I don't like sweet things."

Hideki watches Naruto as he brings the dessert to his mouth, and catches sight of the usually vibrant orange stone that he had seen before gracing Naruto's hand. He notices that it had turned a terrible murky black shade, so he reaches up and grabs Naruto's hand that had the truffle in it.

"What? Did you change your mind?"

"No, Naruto. Look at your ring. Why is it black?"

Kyuubi's eyes zip to the stone and he knocks the tray out of Naruto's hands. The tin clamors against the hard floor and heads from all directions turn. Kyuubi steps in front of Naruto and growls at the terrified woman as she slowly backs away.

"Don't, Naruto. It's poisoned."

Hideki takes the sweet from Naruto's hand and breaks it in half, releasing a green wisp of smoke from the soft center.

The female being pulls her hands in front of her mouth in horror.

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I left them in the kitchen. I didn't know."

She turns and runs, dashing right past the Verant. When Sasuke reaches the three, he asks in an annoyed voice, "Why is there food dirtying my floor?"

Kyuubi looks up at the vampire and says haughtily, "Your mate was nearly poisoned. Where were you?"

Sasuke glares at the child and steps around him to Naruto's side. He puts his hands on the sides of Naruto's face, inspecting him, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hideki noticed that my ring detected the poison."

Sasuke raises Naruto's hand and inspects the ring more closely. It had returned to its orange shade and shines brightly in Sasuke's fingers. He then looks down at the small vampire. Hideki gulps, feeling that familiar scrutinizing Uchiha gaze. However, Sasuke's eyes soften and he nods his thanks to the child. Hideki stiffens and bows until Kyuubi kicks him in the butt, making the boy tip over. He glares at his redheaded friend and takes off after him when Kyuubi runs out of the room.

Entering the ballroom through the opposite side, Sakura runs to Sasuke. She grabs his arm and says hurriedly, but quietly, "Someone is going to try to kill Naruto. They slipped venom into some fo-"

"You're too late, Sakura."

She blinks, confused by Sasuke's unaffected state before comprehending his words. She looks to the ground and sees the mess. Her hands quickly dart up to cover her shocked, gaping mouth.

"Naruto is fine, but this is the one and only failure I will tolerate."

She nods to the Verant, and then notices the blond standing behind him. She shifts her eyes away, not having spoken to the man since she attempted to take his life and his, now obviously restrained, assault on her. She faces the questioning blue eyes, and nods to Naruto before leaving their company.

"What was that about?"

Sasuke looks over his shoulder and says, "She works for me now."

"Is that so? What's she do?"

"...Intel."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a spy. Everyone knows of her animosity toward you, so I'm making use of it. Her actions during the election and her subsequent exploits have given her a name among those that would seek to harm you, and me. They still believe in her resentment, and because of that, she can integrate easily with the Elders. She's helping us, Naruto."

Kiba runs into the the room and shouts across the space to the Verant, "Sasuke, I need to talk to you. Now!"

He glares at the lycanthrope's lack of discrepancy, but still follows after him with Naruto. The small group led by one somewhat antsy wolf, picks up Neji on their way to the Verant's chambers.

Once inside, Sasuke takes his seat behind the large desk and waits for Kiba to disclose his important news that required the utmost privacy. The werewolf paces nervously then puts his hands on Sasuke's desk and eyes him squarely. He finally discloses, "There's been this human lurking around the woods for a few days now. She's not like the others, Sasuke. She seems to be searching for something with this device that she carries." With a serious look in the usually foolhardy being's eyes, he says, "She has gotten very close to the coven."

Heads turn to the door when loud knocks disrupt the uneasy silence. The being walks in of his own accord, and stands in the center on the room. Sai, though never faltering with his smile, relays, "My creations have detected someone odd in the vicinity."

Sasuke folds his hands in front of his face and ruminates on the possible courses of action. Leave the female alone and risk her accidently discovering them, or intercept her and deal with her accordingly.

Sasuke looks at Neji and orders him, "Go take a look."

Neji nods in understanding and leaves, followed by both Sai and Kiba who had been dismissed by the vampire leader.

When Sasuke is left alone with Naruto, the blond asks, "What is Neji going to do with her?"

Sasuke glances at his mate then back to the door the others had all left through and says, "That depends."

*

Neji walks steadily through the leaf and twig covered forest, careful not to make a sound and frighten the human away. He stalks her for a few minutes before approaching and asking, "Are you lost, Miss?"

She looks up at the beautiful man walking toward her and wishes she at least had a tent to sleep in so she wouldn't look so disheveled and frumpy. She throws up her best smile and responds, "Maybe just a little. I'm looking for a large house out here that's kinda hidden and secluded."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. My brother lives there, but no matter how much this stupid piece of crap beeps, I can't find even a brick. He said he'd invite me over once he got settled in, but that was forever ago and he hasn't talked to me since. Why do I bother missing him? What a prat, right?"

"I suppose."

"Well, I'm ready to visit now whether he wants me to or not. If only Gaara'd just give me directions. I'd be there by now."

Neji's eyes widen and his body freezes momentarily, allowing for the woman to wave her hand in front of his distant eyes.

*

When Neji reenters Sasuke's office escorting a blonde woman, the Verant demands, "What is the meaning of this, Neji?"

Before the pale-eyed vampire can answer, Naruto stands from the couch against the wall and asks in a shocked voice, "Temari?"

She looks up at her name to see her one time neighbor staring at her with confusion all over his face. She responds just as curiously, "Naruto?"

His mouth breaks into an enormous smile and he hurries over to give her a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Temari. What are you doing here?"

"I've been fuckin' wanderin' around the woods forever trying to find this place."

"Well, there's a barrier around it so normal people can't get too close."

"What? Then why the hell did I buy this piece of junk?" Temari drops the device on the ground and glares at the thing, remembering the old man that had sold it to her and guaranteed its success.

Naruto laughs at her annoyed expression and asks, "Where did you get it? Some crooked street vendor? Or a long time customer, maybe?" He winks at her and smiles.

"Hey. I don't do that anymore. Those days are over. This I got from a guy that I thought was totally legit. He has a spot at the boardwalk with his wife and I had heard the kind of rumors that suggested he may actually know what he's doing. He said that thing would 'lead me to the coven,' and that it is a 'sure fire locator.'" Temari clears her throat after imitating the man's voice and adds, "He even asked me to find someone for him when I got here. Should've told him to piss off and find his own damn vampire."

When Temari had begun to describe the crook that sold her the junk, Naruto's smile slowly faded as she continued. He looks sideways at the floor and scratches his head. He asks her almost shyly, "This guy that has a shop on the boardwalk, does he have white hair?"

Temari puts her finger to her chin and nods her head, "Yes, he did."

"And was he very flirtatious?"

The woman grimaces and answers disgustedly, "Yes."

"And his wife was a big-boobed blonde with a killer temper and too much strength for her own good that was probably half-drunk when you met her?"

Temari gapes at the man in front of her and replies, "Yeah. How di- Wait! Naruto, you're the punk I'm supposed to find? The blond blue-eyed brat that can't be bothered to visit his loving family 'cause he's too busy screwin' his smug but gorgeous mate on every surface?"

A wide grin plasters itself on Naruto's face and he says, "Guilty."

A chair moving across the floor draws all eyes to Sasuke as he stands from his seat and walks around the desk.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's been awhile. How you doin'?"

The dark vampire crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the front part of the desk. He says flatly, "Not so good. You see, I already have enough problems to deal with, but no matter what, they continue to pile on and no one else seems to notice. Or they simply don't care." Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Why do you do this to me, Neji?"

The Hyuuga and second-in-command of the coven tilts his head to the side and asks, "Why Sasuke, whatever do you mean?"

The Verant glares heatedly and says in a stern voice, standing upright and walking over to the others, "You know exactly what I mean. I've got plenty of other things I need to take care of, and you are not helping at all. First a Tief Blood lover and now you waltz into my office with a full human. You're going to get someone killed. That's right, you already have when you failed to watch over your mate's actions."

Temari asks Naruto quietly, so as not to interrupt Sasuke, "What's a Tief Blood?"

He whispers back, "A half-vampire half-human. There's one living here now that Neji introduced."

"You don't say."

While Sasuke berates Neji, there is a light knock on the door and Naruto opens it.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"The Verant asked to see me."

"He's kinda busy with your mate right now, but I don't think they'd mind if you came in."

Naruto opens the door wider and the redhead steps into the room. The two Rein Bloods stop bickering and look at the newcomer, one glaring and the other sending him a simple smile that is far too relaxed for the current situation. Gaara stares back at Neji questioningly until he hears a high-pitched gasp.

"Gaara!"

His eyes widen and he stares at the blonde. Too surprised to move, he just stands there as she envelopes him in a tight embrace. She pulls away slowly then punches her Brother in the chest. He grunts and puts his hand over the abused spot.

"You're a jackass. You said you'd invite me over, but you never called back."

"You shouldn't be here, Temari."

"Tough shit. I am. And I'm staying until you tell me everything."

Sasuke asks indignantly, "Excuse me. You are not staying. You are leaving now."

"Oh, really. Do you remember when you said, and I'm quoting you, 'I don't know how to thank you enough.' Well, now you can thank me by letting me stay."

He glares at the audacious woman, but Naruto wraps himself around Sasuke's arm and says, "Come on, Sasuke. Just for awhile. You do owe her for getting us together again."

Naruto's minimal insistence is too much for even the Verant and he says acquiescently, "Just for awhile."

Naruto smiles widely and pulls Sasuke by the neck into a deep kiss as a reward for another cave in to Naruto's request.

"Great!" Temari yells, "Now if I'm not mistaken, Gaara, you were brought here by your mate. Correct?"

Naruto chimes in with the answer, "Correct."

"And Naruto just informed me that Neji was the one to introduce the Tief Blood."

She points her hand quickly at Naruto and he says, on cue, "Correct."

"Then that means," Temari moves from Gaara and walks closer to Neji, "You are the one that stole him away."

Naruto says, "Correct." Everyone looks at him and he laughs before saying, "Sorry."

Neji responds, "I am Gaara's mate, but your deductions are slightly flawed."

"How so?"

Sasuke glares at Neji, knowing the man had been hiding something before and it seems as though they would be enlightened sooner than later. He looks over to Gaara and notices that he too had recognized his mate's peculiar behavior.

"Why don't we all take a seat," Neji says.

Sasuke and Naruto take the chairs, while Temari and Gaara share the couch and Neji stands in front of them all.

"I have recently come across a bit of information that will surprise all of you, I'm sure, and get Sasuke off my back for bringing a Tief Blood into the coven."

The Verant raises an eyebrow challengingly, doubting the other, but knowing not to underestimate him at all.

"I'd like to start with the enchantment, if you all don't mind."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, not at all pleased with the situation and growing more aggravated as time passes. He looks over at Naruto who watches Neji intently with his mouth hanging open. Sasuke can't help where his mind takes him as he would like to see something filling Naruto's gaping mouth.

Neji catches sight of Sasuke and would rather have that man occupied by his own fantasies than glaring at him while he explains the details of vampire history and customs to the relative novices.

"Temari, what are the stories regarding the song and the bite that have been passed through your family and on to you?"

"I've always been told that they are signs of love. The song dulls the mind from pain so that when the vampire bites it won't hurt his love."

Neji puts his finger over his mouth and says, "Well, that is one aspect, I suppose. However, there are less romantic purposes for engaging in the song. It has an aphrodisiacal effect to dull the mind so that the human prey does not fully know what is happening and is more receptive. Vampires use it only once on a person because in conjunction with the song, biting over a period of time causes a human to transform. It is an unofficial law not to use the combination on the same human twice just to be safe." Neji glances to Naruto and adds, "Unless, of course, that is the desired effect."

Naruto looks at Sasuke who been lost in his imagination, but suddenly comes out of it when he locks eyes with his blond.

Neji addresses Naruto directly and asks, "What do you recall of the Rein Blood families?"

Naruto looks up at the ceiling trying to remember his brief lessons from so long ago, and answers, "Uh, Madara taught me about the Zwein and how they came to be."

"I'm thinking more along the lines of their offspring."

"Mmn, they had thr-no four children that resulted in three Rein Blood clans: The Hyuuga, the Uchiha and the...I don't know what the other is. Kakashi and Madara never told me that one."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Verant Fugaku Uchiha had the clan executed."

"Do you know why?"

"Because they betrayed the other vampires or something?"

"Do you know about Itachi's actions?"

Yeah. He told me..." Naruto glances at Sasuke before continuing, "He said he meant to kill his father, but his mother died because she stepped in the way. The rest of them fell with a bit of outside help. He said he did it because his father exterminated the other clan without good reason, but Sasuke was born around that time so he waited till his little brother was older, then killed the Verant and the other Uchihas just before a planned attack on a village. He did it to save Sasuke from their cruel and heartless ways."

Sasuke looks at him oddly, never having heard that side of the story. He asks suspiciously, "Itachi told you this?"

"Yup."

Neji says, "Not much is know about what Itachi did or why he did it. He doesn't speak of it much, but the point is that the extinction of the third Rein Blood clan was definitely part of his decision.

The third clan had two branches like the Hyuuga. One side was eradicated during the Dark Ages, easily identified for the scorpion tattoo they would proudly display. The other half survived only to be eliminated by one of our most vicious and cunning Verants.

The truth of the matter is that there was no betrayal. At least not to the vampire code, but having lain with a mortal, Fugaku saw it as a personal attack to his authority and control. The vampire in question was named Kage. He had bedded a human and she had become pregnant. Kage fell to the feet of the Verant and swore to destroy the life of his son and that of the woman, but it was not enough for Fugaku. The Verant had Kage killed and the rest of his clan as well while concocting a reasonable excuse so that no one would know of his hasty decision. He also sent beings after the woman, but she and her unborn managed to escape. Kage's family name was Sabaku. The final remnants of the Rein Blood Sabaku live on."

Gaara's eyes widen. He had been patiently waiting through one of Neji's lectures, but never expected his mate to discover something so confidential and sensitive about himself.

Temari and Naruto glance to each other, then look to the redhead. Sasuke had come around slower than the others, but realizes the implications when he sees all eyes on the frozen redhead.

"Gaara, will you stand for me and transform?"

Gaara moves as requested and forces his vampiric side to the front. With it comes the transient mark identifying Gaara as a member of the head branch of Sabaku. Neji lifts his mate's sleeve and shows the symbol of an hourglass to the Verant.

"You see, Sasuke, I have not taken a Tief Blood as my mate, but the only surviving Luet." Neji adds quietly into Gaara's ear, "You look sexy like that."

Gaara quickly reverts back to his more comfortable form and takes his seat again. He finally knows the truth. All those silly stories had been ridiculous drabble all along. There was no love for his mother from his father, he even agreed to kill them to save his own life.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose and groans while Naruto beams happily beside him.

The blond asks, "When can we tell everyone?"

Sasuke says sternly, "No."

"But Sasuke, this is-"

"The coven still hasn't gotten over your revealing." Sasuke addresses Neji and asks, "Does anyone else know?"

"Madara."

"Great. Just don't tell anyone else, yet." He releases a heavy sign and admits, "I've had enough for tonight."

Another series of knocks on the large wooden door draws the attention of everyone in the room. Neji tells the guest to enter and the entrance opens slowly. The lazy elemental stops halfway after finding so many others already in the room and begins to back out without a word.

Sasuke pulls him back in by calling, "Stop, Shikamaru."

The man looks to the Verant blankly, not responding. He quickly debates if should just leave, but decides he doesn't want to anger Sasuke when he had that tone he gets when Neji or Naruto had done something wrong.

"Did you need something?"

"It can wait."

"Hn. In that case, you can escort Miss..."

"Temari!" She injects, standing quickly.

"...to a room. Preferably one not too close to everyone. A visitor room, if you will."

Shikamaru suppresses the urge to complain about those rooms being on the other side of the coven since he knows he would loose that fight anyway. He turns and walks out of the room, expecting the woman to follow.

Temari throws a telling, sideways glance at Naruto who reacts with surprised eyes. They widen momentarily then he smirks understandingly.

On her way out, Temari kisses Gaara on the cheek stealthily sneaking it onto him then follows after this new being Shikamaru.

As they walk through the corridors, she tries several times to spark a conversation but all die out against the back of the quiet escort. She continues to ramble on about the coven until Shikamaru stops in front of a door. He opens it and steps to the side, ushering her in. She enters and sits on the bed. She crosses her legs slowly and leans forward, letting her cleavage spill out a bit.

"Stay here. Don't leave. It's dangerous."

Temari smirks and says flirtatiously, "Maybe you should stay and keep an eye on me."

Shikamaru pauses a moment, his mind not quite wrapping around her words. When he understands her meaning, his face sours and he shuts the door with a bothered sigh.

*

Naruto had managed to steal a few minutes away from Sasuke before retiring to their room. He treks down the long hallway and raps lightly on the door at the very end. It cracks open and a single eye looks through the gap.

Kyuubi opens the door widely when he recognizes his grandson and asks, "What'd the vampire do now?"

"Sasuke didn't do anything, but there may be a change of plans regarding your departure."


	37. Itachi

"I know you haven't been honestly fighting when you are challenged."

"Nuh-uh. Who told you that? I always go all out. I win every time, don't I?"

Sasuke's falsely sweet smirk tells Naruto everything the man is thinking before he even says a word. Naruto crosses his arms and looks away, not in the mood to be scolded by his partner, again. He mumbles under his breath, but Sasuke ignores it.

"Don't lie to me. We both know you don't need to use your full power to win, but I thought our conversation actually had some impact on you. Do you remember? You don't need to be so lenient and forgiving. If someone attacks you, you should fight back with everything you have.

"I don't want to."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at Naruto's blunt refusal and says exasperatedly, "Do I really need to explain it to you again?"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke glares at the unyielding defiance and almost growls, "Naruto..."

"Sasuke," Naruto counters. The Verant purses his lips but allows his mate to continue. "I can't change what I am. I'm still somewhat human. Even if I am a vampire and kinda, sorta, partially a demon, I want to keep my human characteristics. They make me who I am. The me that you fell in love with. Just because I have the abilities now, I don't see the point in showing them off just because other beings don't trust me, or still think I'm worthless, or whatever they believe. I don't think like them, and I probably never will.

"You've got to understand that nobody else cares. If you show them weakness, they would just as easily attack you as look at you."

"Well, then maybe I'm not the one that needs to change."

Sasuke shuts his mouth, slightly taken aback by the statement, and simply gazes up at Naruto from his seated position behind the desk. Naruto looks down unfazed, no derision nor taunting superiority underlying his words.

Sasuke leans back in the chair, resting his chin in his hand as he lets a smile slowly spread across his face. He says with great amusement, "Perhaps you are right, Naruto."

His surprise at Sasuke's admission is evident as Naruto drops his arms and gawks wide-eyed at the Verant.

"You mean that?"

"Hn." Sasuke stands and walks around his desk, leaning his backside against the edge. He pulls Naruto closer to him, circling his arms around his mate's waist and says, "You do what you think is best. How does that sound?"

Naruto watches him quizzically. He nods his head in agreement, but is still unsure if Sasuke is actually being serious with such an easy concession.

*

Itachi walks leisurely about the coven along with his little shadow in search of a certain someone. While passing through the foyer, they spot a small gang of lesser beings tormenting a redheaded child.

Hideki stops in his tracks behind Itachi and watches suspiciously as the older beings harass his best friend. When Kyuubi is roughly shoved and falls back onto the carpet, Hideki takes an angry, heavy step forward. However, a large pale hand in front of his face stops his advances.

He looks up to his appointed guardian questioningly. Ever since he had been put under the man's care, the Uchiha had been very different than what he had heard. He knew rumors of Itachi Uchiha's merciless massacre of his family and that he is a man to be feared above anything. However, those now close to Hideki had portrayed the man as an exceptional being. Naruto trusts and speaks highly of him as his brother and even Kyuubi reassured Hideki that Itachi is fair and just, even if a little pompous.

What puzzles the boy now is why the supposedly powerful yet just being would stop him from going after the little redhead who is being bullied by larger, stronger creatures. Hideki believes it is his place to step in and back-up his friend just as his friend had helped him before.

Itachi looks down at the small vampire, gazing up at him with wide, unsure eyes. He says authoritatively, "Don't."

Itachi's shoes click against the stone floor as he begins to walk away from the scene. He glances back at his charge standing stock still, his eyes shifting from the man to the other boy. When Hideki's confused gaze fixes on Itachi, the man, seemingly unaffected by the situation and Hideki's dilemma, says commandingly, "Come along."

"But-"

"It is not your place."

"But he's my friend. Shouldn't I help him?"

"Did he ask you for assistance?"

"No, but Bi needs me."

A pained grunt reaches the little vampire's ears and his head whips to the side to see Kyuubi get hit across the face even though the young boy was already doubled over, clutching his gut.

"He needs my help," Hideki insists with a more demanding tone.

He starts to run toward his friend but Itachi raises his voice to say sharply, "No. It is not your fight. Stay back and out of the way."

Hideki bristles, his fists clenching, eyes narrowing as he glares at the man. He snarls and bares his small fangs. A thud draws his attention away and he sees one of the older beings holding Kyuubi by the neck of his shirt off the ground.

Hideki yells Kyuubi's name and the boy, clenching the hands by his neck, looks over at the sound of the young vampire's desperate voice. The child's distraction earns him a hit to the face. Hideki's body locks up and Itachi says, "It it time for us to leave."

The child vampire glares at his guardian and despite the direct command, runs to Kyuubi's aid. Hideki skids to a stop in front of the group of beings. He faces them and growls, displaying his vampiric features that had begun to develop into the characteristic visage of an adult. Hideki barks menacingly, "Stop!"

The being drops Kyuubi, who stands on his feet and uncharacteristically allows Hideki to step in front of him and control the situation.

"Hmph, I'm not in the mood to teach two brats a lesson. Let's get out of here guys." The group follows behind their leader as they walk away apathetically.

Hideki turns and is faced with a red and swelling cheek. He gasps and frantically asks, "Are you alright, Bi? Stay here. I'll go get some ice from the kitchen."

When Hideki is gone from the room, Itachi approaches Kyuubi and receives a glare.

"You owe me for that vampire. Never have I allowed anyone to treat me as such without severe consequences. I should take it out of your flesh."

"Thank you, Lord Kitsune, for your help."

Kyuubi stops brushing the dirt from his behind to look up to the tall man and say, "You've brought out an important quality in him."

"It is about time he learned to think for himself. If he plans to survive past his childhood he needs to be able to make his own decisions."

"What will you do if he realizes you've been fooling him?"

Itachi looks down at the child-sized demon, knowing that he too feels bad for lying to Hideki the entire time. He says, in all seriousness, "I'm not really worried about that." Itachi sighs and continues, "He isn't the brightest."

They watch as Hideki comes running from the direction of the kitchen. Kyuubi snorts when the boy stumbles over his own feet in his haste. He adds to Itachi's statement, "Or the most coordinated. Good luck, Uchiha."

Hideki runs up and pushes the cloth-wrapped ice to Kyuubi's cheek, accidentally poking him in the eye. Kyuubi growls and glares, but after Hideki apologizes, the demon sighs and puts his arm around his friend's shoulders and leads him away.

"We need to talk."

*

Shikamaru looks back over his shoulder while he continues walking and stares at the woman passively. She smiles and follows with her hands behind her back. No matter what he said, this human just wouldn't stay put and soon Sasuke would find out and be after Shikamaru for not keeping her hidden. It really isn't his job to babysit guests, but Sasuke seems to have bestowed upon him the responsibility.

He walks down a dim corridor and slips into a shadow hoping to loose the woman and sneak away. She follows closely behind but nearly walks into a statue trying to find him in the dark.

"Damn. He gave me the slip. Stupid vampires and stuff liking the dark."

Her hands are on her hips as she madly stares into the darkened space when Naruto walks up behind her.

"What are you doing, Temari? You shouldn't be out alone."

"I wasn't. I was following Shika, but he just disappeared."

Naruto laughs and says, "He does that. Have you been bugging him?"

"Of course not. I just want to get to know him a little better." She smirks and waves her hand dismissively, "If you know what I mean."

"Ah, I see those old ways haven't entirely worn off then."

She smiles and replies, "Maybe not entirely, but I've always been like this. Ask Gaara. I flirted with him a few times. Don't look at me like that. It's not like he's really my brother. And I was just a teen then. I think if Shikamaru glares at me like Gaara used to, I might jump him to keep him from vanishing again."

Naruto laughs loudly and says, "I missed you, Temari." He hooks his arm in hers and says, "Come on. I'll show you where Shikamaru's room is."

*

Sasuke sits contemplatively at his desk, his hands interlinked in front of his face and his back facing the door. Naruto enters the Verant's Chambers, but Sasuke only notices his presence when Naruto places his hand upon his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asks, concerned by his mate's lack of alertness.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about what you said before. About how Itachi killed everyone to save me." Sasuke looks straight out the window and adds in an odd tone, "All my life he has been more of a pestering annoyance looming over me rather than a brother. Always critiquing my actions and decisions. I never thought he'd have done something like that...for me."

"Well, why don't we go hear it from the horse's mouth?" Confused by the human saying, Sasuke looks at the blond with a crooked, uncertain twist of his lips. Naruto explains plainly, "Let's go see Itachi directly and have him sort out a few things."

When they reach the older Uchiha's room, the pair stand outside for a long moment. Sasuke stares at the door handle and Naruto waits patiently for him to make a move. Just as Sasuke is reaching for the brass knob, Itachi pulls the door open wide and questions them with his eyes.

Sasuke sighs and steps into his brother's domain, Naruto following quietly after and smiling at Itachi as he passes by. Naruto had never been to Itachi's bedroom before. He'd seen the garage which housed all his beautiful machines, and Naruto had stood outside the den a few times while talking to the Uchiha, but being in his room, his personal sanctuary is quite different.

It is decorated similarly to Sasuke's in its sparse furniture, but the color scheme reflects his personality well with a spark of color amongst the deep reds and pure blacks.

Itachi invites them in and takes a seat in a tall chair, Sasuke in its twin facing his brother and Naruto plops on the bed, surprised that he sinks into the bedding piled on top.

Itachi asks, "Is there a purpose to your intrusion?"

Sasuke says straightforwardly, "I want you to tell me about the massacre."

Itachi eyes him queerly, glancing at a widely grinning Naruto. He says matter-of-factly, "There is nothing to tell. I killed them. That's all."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Itachi. Tell me." He adds in a doleful tone, one of longing and honest desire for the truth, "Please, Brother. Tell me what really happened."

Itachi forehead creases, displeased with Sasuke's state. The man closes his eye and heaves a heavy sigh. He relents, saying dejectedly, "I believe the Sabaku should be here for this as well."

"I'll get him," Naruto announces and jumps off the elevated bed.

After fetching Gaara from outside his room and dragging him through the coven, they return to the small private meeting. Naruto notices that Sasuke and Itachi are still sitting in the same places, just staring at each other.

"Did you talk about anything at all?"

"No," they answer together.

The difference between Uchiha and other beings is massive. However, one of the less striking points is how the family is able to communicate wordlessly. Such a petty thing as vocalizing one's thoughts is unnecessary for a meaningful conversation. They are able to read each other, and outsiders, as well as clearly portray thoughts through their eyes or gestures. Anything from a unbridled death glare to an involuntary pulse can be interpreted into useful knowledge.

Sasuke and Itachi had silently come to an agreement and now Itachi does not seem pleased with what he foresees, even Naruto can detect it.

"Take a seat, Sabaku."

Naruto jumps up into his spot and Gaara more agilely sits on the other side, facing the brothers. Even though their father had murdered his own, and the entirety of his clan, Gaara has no extra ill feelings toward the remaining Uchiha. He has a general dislike for the entire species, but he has always believed that the son can not be held responsible for the crimes of his father. Gaara hardly acknowledges that man as his sire let alone his father. Just thinking back on the times he had to hide for being what he is rejuvenates his animosity. Having to conceal himself from humans and vampires. Not truly belonging to either and cursing the habits of both.

"Well, Itachi? What are you waiting for?" Naruto prods, drawing everyone out of their respective thoughts and focusing their attention on a common topic.

Itachi takes a sip and sets the wine glass on a small table to his left. He brings his fingers in front of his face, meeting tip to tip and closes his eyes. They wait anxiously for Itachi to begin.

"I was, to a degree, Father's greatest confidant. Even though I was younger than Sasuke is now, he put much faith in my abilities and insights. I was even permitted into the meetings, deliberations and trials, if they could really be called that. However, I did not have nearly as much faith in him and ever since I was much younger, idealistic and impatient, I despised his ways and decided that he was not fit for his position and that I would be the one to dispatch him."

"Wait," Sasuke interrupts, "What could have possibly made you feel that way? You grew up under their laws longer than I did, but I never realized what was happening until after the incident when I came of age."

Itachi glances at Naruto and replies, "I met a woman." Sasuke quirks an eyebrow in confusion, but Itachi continues, "The moment was insignificant and the event hardly worth the memory, but she herself was what inspired a great change in me. I began to see humans as another type of being and not merely a food source. And I saw that others in our world could be potential allies rather than rivals or tools. I believed we could live in a better world through compromise and cooperation. Once I realized that, I saw Father as the ultimate obstacle to everything I sought."

After a silent moment Gaara asks, "Why am I here?"

"I beg your pardon. I am supposed to be informing you all of the events surrounding and of that night."

Itachi takes another long sip, then dives right into the past.

"Fugaku Uchiha was the Verant at the time of the execution of the third clan. He personally killed Kage Sabaku for creating life with a human. He completely disregarded the fact that the child would be a Luet because, as he told me, it was a betrayal of his authority and an underhanded attack on his right to rule and pass judgment.

"Even though Kage forsook the lives of his human and their unborn child, Father was already decided and he never changed his mind about a ruling on life and death. The Elders, all of them Reins, then decided on one of the more painful methods to kill the remainder of the clan. However, they announced to the rest of the coven that Kage had betrayed them, in an unspecified manner, and that the Sabaku clan had committed high treason in supporting him. Because of such heavy accusations and the fact that the Sabaku were now wiped-out, no one dared to challenge the Verant or Elders for disposing of an entire clan of renowned Rein Bloods. Most considered it a matter of the house and distanced themselves from the controversy.

"I had originally planned to kill him shortly after the murders, but that particular announcement ceremony was a peculiar one. Father always referred to the actions he took as a 'mass cleansing' and when he informed the coven of it, I was publicly given the mission to dispatch the woman and therefore the child she supported. The coven was led to believe that I had already completed my duty, when actually I had not even known of it myself. Mother announced that she too was pregnant at the same coven-wide conference. An Uchiha had not been born to the coven in a century and I could not commit to the betrayal of my family when we would soon be welcoming another.

"My own treachery was almost discovered due to my constant delays to buy more time for Sasuke to grow and for Father to become complacent. I dare say some Elders were suspicious, but they didn't act on their instincts until it was too late."

Itachi sets his eyes solely on Sasuke and continues, "Once you were born and Mother passed you to me for the first time, I was determined to make the Uchiha name worthy of you. I left you to Mother so she could do her job for those first crucial years, but I became increasingly involved with your teachings. Do you remember? I would sit in during your lessons with Kakashi. Not that he was incapable, but I wanted to make sure he emphasized certain aspects of vampire life and treated issues of our heritage in a specific light. Even so, the others still tried to instill in you the former ideals. It may have muddled your perceptions as a child, but I think you cleared it up for yourself."

Itachi temporarily lost himself in his story. Discussing Sasuke had not been his goal, but Itachi can't help giving partial apologies and trying to explain his actions. When he realizes the look that must be on his face, he turns from Sasuke and proceeds with his detached account.

"Father was having another one of his tirades against humanity when Sasuke was about fifty. He was preparing to attack a small town that had erected a new church and would bring in its own permanent priest rather than the traveling ones that came and went for service.

"When Sasuke was so young, I could not carry out my plans. So I waited and used those decades prior to plan how best to destroy the image not only the man. And I would have waited longer, but the opportunity presented itself and I took some penance in the thought of terminating the man and sparing the lives of humans in the process."

Gaara slips from the bed and says, "I've heard enough."

He stands and walks across the room, Naruto calling after him until he shuts the door closed behind himself.

When Naruto goes to follow his friend, Itachi says, "Leave him, Naruto. He heard more than needed. Now let the Hyuuga do what he does best."

"Make things more complicated?" Sasuke quietly lets slip as more of an internal automatic response than one meant to be spoken aloud.

Itachi smirks and says, "He can actually soothe troubled situations quite well. When he wants."

Sasuke tries to cover his slip by returning to the main topic. He thinks for a moment then eyes his brother questioningly, taking on an almost accusing tone.

"Did everyone share his way thinking?" Sasuke asks solemnly, feeling the weight of Itachi's burden making his own body tired and heavy. After all, so many lives had been taken for his benefit.

"Most were on the same basic level."

"What about Mother?"

Itachi's face contorts into one of painful regret and Sasuke realizes his brother was terribly uncomfortable with the subject, very different from the person he pretends to be as he clearly displays his anguish.

"What about her?"

"Why did you kill her? She was not like the others, even I remember that. She was protective and caring and she was always smiling. She..." Sasuke sighs and looks away. He regains his composure and face his brother squarely, asking, "Why?"

"Mother stepped in the way." He stares at Sasuke, trying to maintain his cold, indifferent mien even though it broke long ago. "I snuck upon Father to take him unawares, trusting in my abilities to finish him with plenty of time. However, as I drew to strike again while he was still reeling from the shock, she stepped in the way and I had not the right state of mind to pull my attack.

"If you take anything from this, Sasuke, I want you to at least know that I did not kill Mother. She was weakened by my attack, but she rejected her body's instinct to heal itself. Given the choice, I would've liked her to have survived, but she was an old-fashioned woman and with her children old enough to survive on their own and her mate dying, she did not want to continue her life."

"Where was I during this whole thing? Why didn't anyone notice it was happening?"

"I had Kakashi watch over you that night."

"Kakashi knew too?"

"No. I merely used him to keep you away. The rest was almost unbearably and pitifully simple. The Uchiha had isolated themselves in the coven, making them easy to target."

"But how did you quarter everyone's heart to kill them?" Naruto asks.

Itachi hides his surprise that Naruto knows of the Reins' secret and looks to Sasuke. The brothers' lock eyes, but Sasuke gazes at Itachi intently, wanting to know the method he used to dispose of the entire clan. He nods, telling Itachi to continue.

Itachi returns his sights to the blond and explains, "There is more than one way to kill a Rein, Naruto. Staking is common for vampires, but Reins are more powerful and require extra effort so you must quarter the heart. It is also common to die by exposure to sunlight, but Rein Bloods can tolerate it, somewhat. Full exposure to the afternoon rays will still destroy our bodies. Draining the body of its life-sustaining blood is another way. Also certain scents and sounds make vampires disoriented and therefore more susceptible to attack. That helped the others get close."

"What others?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"I organized and consulted with 'Akatsuki' and they assisted me in my mission. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu are the only others that knew of my plans and swore secrecy and loyalty to me, doing as I ordered even after the events."

"What could they have possibly done against the clan?" Sasuke asks, shocked that beings lower in status had destroyed his family and that Itachi had not acted alone that night like all the rumors told. He realizes his brother never denied the tales surrounding him, even though it is now clear that most are false.

"You'd be surprised, Sasuke. The Uchiha had grown lazy and stupid. They did not live up to the honorable name any longer. My companions dealt with whom they could and I finished the others off after Father. I took full responsibility for the massacre because it is a terrible crime to kill a Rein, especially an entire clan of them. As Verant, Father got away with it. As a now feared Rein Blood Uchiha, I also escaped heavy persecution, but the others would not have faired as well.

"This event made me a symbol, a legend for others to never challenge. But despite that, my greatest regret was that it also put me in a position where I could not be close with anyone outside the circle that already knew, and that kept me from really being the older brother I should have been."

Naruto grimaces, but Itachi looks unfazed. Sasuke pushes his palms into his eyes and falls back into the chair.

Naruto gets up and kneels down in front of his mate, placing his hands flat on Sasuke's knees. He looks up at Sasuke worriedly and asks, "Are you alright?"

Unmoving, Sasuke answer, "I'm fine."

He finally looks down at Naruto and strokes his honey-colored cheek with a thumb. He runs his hand over Naruto's neck and collar, moving to his shoulder. The action draws his eyes to the marks on Naruto's neck and they remind Sasuke of his mother. She was quite the romantic. Sasuke now remembering having overheard her mention the Bite to some of the other women and the hope in her voice that his father would someday commit to it. She had bore him a rare two sons, but the man seemed more obsessed with work, power and control to pay her much mind or give her the attention she deserved.

"You know, it was me that made peace with the head of the lycanthropes just a few weeks prior to that evening. We would not join together fully due to our intense history, but it is enough that they lived nearby to make a statement. They even chose to come with us during the division and again settle just outside the coven, but still remain part of it. It had been difficult to win them over, but once you gain a wolf's trust, they are loyal companions.

"But you, Sasuke. You are my greatest accomplishment. You are unique in your thoughts and practices. Diplomatic, but determined. Flexible, but strong with your values. I take great pride knowing I helped you develop into the man you are today." Itachi smirks, this time with only a small twinge of teasing mirth, he adds, "You don't know how pleased I was when you chose a human to be your partner."

Sasuke is too taken aback to really pay attention to his brother's goading praise. Instead his mind is slowly wrapping around the facts. He is coming to realize his brother is proud of him. Not for being a powerful Verant, but for being grounded and fair and reasonable. Itachi is the reason why Sasuke is who he is. The reason he reacts to certain things and somewhat the reason why Naruto is at his side now.

Sasuke looks away at the antique carpet and slumps his shoulders, not wanting to look Itachi, his brother, a truly great man, in the eye. Sasuke can't help but think that Itachi has given him too much credit and that he has not met those expectations.

"I raised you the best I could, Sasuke. At the time though, the coven had immense fear of me and I did not want that to be put on you as well. I placed a lot of responsibility on Kakashi to help me even though he had nothing to do with anything.

"The old coven had been fractioned by the massacre and the houses ultimately decided to separate. We left, with a few other clans, and formed this one. We welcomed new houses sporadically over the centuries, but now we have reunited. And with you, Sasuke, as our Verant, we can regain the prestige we once held."

Itachi glances over at the pair, Naruto watching Sasuke with concerned adoration and Sasuke gazing back while affectionately petting his mate. Itachi smirks and says more to himself than anything, "Yes. We can reclaim that prestige. And much more."

With Fugaku's lies revealed and Itachi's true motives opened to the few beings he trusted, Itachi then informs Sasuke, "I would rather everything discussed here remain a secret and that you do not release the information to the coven." The older Uchiha adds in his haughty tone, "It would ruin my reputation. It is better that I be feared as a merciless entity than revered for my actions against a tyrant."

Naruto turns his head quickly and blurts, "What? Are you insane? Of course we have to tell the coven. This clears your name, Itachi." He looks at Sasuke, expecting him to be all for informing everyone since he is such an open Verant.

Sasuke looks up and simply nods to Itachi.

"What the fuck does that mean? You agree with him? How can you?"

"He's right, Naruto. And if it's for Itachi, I will do it."

Naruto stares at Sasuke blankly, his mouth hanging open ready to berate the brothers for their stupidity, but unable to formulate the appropriate words to describe their unreasonable reasoning.

After a few heavy knocks on the door, Itachi says to the couple, "If we are finished..."

Sasuke stands, understanding that Itachi needs his time now and that he needs to get Naruto away. Sasuke opens the door and finds Kisame on the other side. He quirks a fine brow at the large water elemental and Kisame flashes his sharp-toothed grin and says, "Evening, Verant."

Sasuke grunts in reply and pulls Naruto from the room.

Kisame steps inside and closes the door gently. He walks over to Itachi standing by the window, the moon's glow illuminating his sharp features.

"What was that all about?"

"I told him."

"Told him what?" Itachi turns slightly to pointedly look at Kisame and the large man understands. "Oh, that. How'd Sasuke take it?"

After a short pause, Itachi answers, "Better than I expected, I suppose."

Kisame steps up behind the vampire, slinking his muscled arms around Itachi's chest. He says quietly, "That's because you always expect the worst."

Itachi turns in Kisame's arms and sits on the low window ledge. Kisame moves knowingly and kneels down to be just at Itachi's new height. The vampire slowly tilts Kisame's head and bares his fangs before sinking them into the other's flesh. The elemental grabs onto Itachi's elbows, but relishes the feel of those lips on his skin and his teeth inside him as the moon outside bathes their actions in a hazy blue light.

Outside of Itachi's quarters, Sasuke and Naruto walk silently down the hall, Naruto with his arms crossed and his heated gaze fixed on the floor.

When they reach a fork in their paths, Sasuke says, "I have some work to do and a meeting soon. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you're alright? Any better than before?"

Sasuke moves in and places a light kiss on Naruto's neck. The blond raises his hand and it automatically goes to caress the spot where their shared bond is visible.

"I'm fine. I just need to get back to work."

Naruto watches him walk away, noticing his shoulders a bit more tense than usual.

*

Sasuke enters his room after dealing with the idiots and finalizing documents to find Naruto sitting at the desk in their bedroom. He is curiously hunched over with his head resting on his folded arms, making his ass stick out far and giving his back a beautiful curve. Sasuke hears him mumbling and seems as though he is speaking to a flickering light.

Sasuke walks up, trying to peer over Naruto's shoulder and asks, "What are you doing?"

Naruto turns his head and answers with a bite in his tone, "Arguing."

"With yourself?" Sasuke teases.

Naruto glares and says, "No."

The imp pokes her head from around a stack of books and Sasuke eyes her appraisingly

"Naruto..?"

The pixie jumps up and flutters in front of Sasuke's face. He leans back to see her better and she zips around his head in circles. She lands again on Naruto's shoulder and roughly pokes him in the cheek with her foot to tell him to introduce her.

"Sasuke, this is Scintilla."

She beams up at him proudly.

"Charmed," he replies unenthusiastically, "Where did she come from?"

Naruto picks up the ring from the table and holds it out to Sasuke and explains, "Kyuubi released her from the topaz. She is what gives the gem its powers."

Sasuke takes the ring, examines it then analyzes the sprite. As he places the ring on the table, he leans into Naruto and smells something mysteriously enticing.

The pixie jumps from Naruto's shoulder onto the table and lifts the ring above her head.

"She plays charades," Naruto explains.

Sasuke moves abruptly, having been distracted before and now sets his sights on the small being since her actions seem to be directed at him. She points to Naruto and Sasuke raises a brow in question. She then starts stomping her feet and choking herself while sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes back.

"Hn. Thank you," Sasuke replies, nodding to the imp.

"What? You understood that squirming around?"

"Of course. She told me that she noticed the poison that was in that food."

She beams at Sasuke and clasps her hands together, gazing at him dreamily.

"I'm glad you can understand her. I have to guess until I get something close. You wouldn't believe the trouble we went through just decid-"

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

Sasuke motions to the imp and Naruto looks over at her to find that she had hiked her dress up even more and was in the process of slowing slipping the straps from her shoulders.

"Hey!" Naruto pokes her in the gut with his finger and demands, "Cut that out. He's taken."

She pouts and looks at Sasuke hopefully. He puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and she slumps dejectedly. Her shoulders sag and she readjusts her clothing. The sprite sulks away to the ring where she steps back in, sinking into the stone slowly.

"She took that rather hard."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Naruto stares at the ring, then he says suddenly, "Oh! Kyuubi will be leaving soon."

"Really?" Sasuke tries to disguise the relief in his tone with indifference.

"Yeah, and he, uh, asked if we would take a vacation with him."

"Vacation? What kind of vacation?"

"Well, since he has to get back home, we would be going with him. To Hell."

"Hell? Absolutely not."

Naruto stands and asks, angry by the quick dismissal, "Why not?"

"Because it's Hell. You can't just drop by whenever you want. Even if Kyuubi is a demon, does he really have the authority to just invite whomever he wants?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if he didn't, he wouldn't have."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asks, running his fingers through his hair. "Even if you are permitted since you are technically part demon, I am a being bound to the earth."

"So what? You are my mate and if I am invited so are you."

"Is that what the fox said?"

Naruto hesitates momentarily then says, "Yes."

"Hn, I'm sure."

"What's the difference? He invited me and I'm not going without you, so he invited you too. Please, Sasuke. Just think about. The chance to really go to Hell. Isn't that every damned being's dream?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, well, it would still be an experience worth having. You will never get a chance like this again." Naruto's pleading eyes penetrate Sasuke. There is a noticeable difference in their gleam when he is begging over something trivial and when he truly wants something with all his heart.

"You really want to go, don't you?" Naruto nods furiously and with a sigh Sasuke says, "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Naruto jumps and throws his arms around Sasuke's neck ignoring the "but" that followed.

When he calms and settles back down, Sasuke keeps his arms wrapped around the blond's waist and asks, "When is he leaving?"

Naruto smiles brightly, flashing that toothy fox grin and says, "Tomorrow."

*

"What else can we do? We've sent beings to take care of him, but he defeats them all. Without showing any effort!"

Many of the ex-Elders that had not abandoned the coven have organized into a sub-group, unbeknownst to Verant Uchiha and his ANBU guard. They have been gathering to discuss the situation and then act on their decisions. That was the key. They acted, unlike the others that merely complain and watch. However, these actions haven't garnered any rewards to date and they grow more irritated and yielding to the new status quo everyday.

Homura explains, "Before that Serpent candidate was expelled, he even tried the traditional methods against him. And that female, you know, the vampire that was the Verant's childhood companion but now she's conspiring with a few of the younger beings, she actually exposed the boy to full sunlight. There is nothing we can do to kill that brat."

Another ex-Elder stands and walks around the small, sealed room, mulling over their options. It had been a while since their word held much power. Since their influence had been stripped when the Verant decided to shake up the inner workings of the coven and give their status and authority to beings not even half their age.

He stops in place with his back to the group and says, "It is true that Master Naruto's power is beyond our means to test."

Scandalized, Koharu asks, "How can you call that being by that title? It disgusts me to know he is of such high status."

The man turns sharply and replies, "But he is. And blatantly parading your feelings only draws attention. Accept that Master Naruto is such. That he is an Alt Blood and that we do not have the abilities to dispose of him." The group of elders look down to their laps all together. Most feel that admitting such a thing would be like conceding to defeat. However, the being adds, "As of yet."

They raise their heads and he continues, "Master Naruto may be too powerful for us, or anyone we can still influence, to defeat. However, the Verant is not indestructible."

"But he is the Verant!"

"So was Fugaku, but that didn't stop his own son from murdering him and the rest of his family. Sparing only our beloved Verant, of course."

"But other beings have been targeting the Verant's mate of their own will. Perhaps one of them will succeed, or if they can-"

"Forget it! Naruto is a lost cause. If we want things to go back to the way they were, we need to hit the source. The man with the official power. If we get rid of Sasuke Uchiha, his mate will have no reason to stay."

"What if he retaliates?"

"If we do it right, he won't know who to go after. Or better yet, we can make him target one of our enemies."

*

"No way. I can't just leave on such short notice. It's too soon. I can't believe I'm saying this, but can't he stay longer?"

"No, he can't. The gate opens randomly and we have to leave now 'cause there is one more that he knows will open a few days later that we will need to return in. Otherwise, it could be years, decades even, before we are able to get back."

"It's too soon. There are too many problems in my coven, not to mention the goings on outside. And now I've got a human and the last Luet that need to be addressed."

"Sasuke, a vacation would do you good. You can relax and then come back refreshed to deal with all the crap." Naruto leans into Sasuke, easing one of the Verant's legs between his thighs and adds, "Come on, Sasuke. The sooner you give me what I want the less time you have to think about it and conjure up a bunch of uncooperative excuses."

"Naruto," he replies warningly.

However, the partial demon puts his head against Sasuke's shoulder and grinds on Sasuke's leg. Once again, Sasuke smells that strange, intoxicating scent. He trails his hands down Naruto's sides and grabs his ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling his mate forward, roughly rubbing him harder. Naruto lets out a sharp gasp and backs down, his mind flustered, but coherent enough to move his ring behind the books, out of view. He sets his desirous sights back on his mate and presses their bodies together. He pushes Sasuke backwards until he falls to the bed and Naruto crawls up to straddle Sasuke's waist.

"Have you made a decision now?"

"Not yet," Sasuke replies as he hooks his hand around Naruto's neck and pulls him down. He savors his mate's lips over his own and the feel of his tongue as it requests entrance into Sasuke's mouth. The dark vampire busily works on his pants, unfastening and unhooking the clasps.

When Naruto breaks the kiss, he finds Sasuke shimmying his own slacks over his hips.

"Anxious?"

"Hn."

Naruto lifts himself up so Sasuke can more easily push the trousers down far enough. Sasuke then grabs hold of Naruto's pants and quickly undoes the front while the blond is on his knees, his clothed crotch suspended just over Sasuke's chest. He yanks the pants down to mid-thigh and unleashes Naruto's stiffened erection.

He grabs hold lightly, giving slow strokes and watching it brighten in redness. Naruto moans and hums his pleasure under Sasuke's adept fingers. Sasuke raises up and licks the head slowly. He moves his hands along the blond's hip bones and cups his ass. Sasuke then pulls forward suddenly, causing his mate to fall ungracefully over Sasuke's head, but the dark vampire's objective is accomplished because Naruto's length slips perfectly into his waiting mouth.

Naruto's huff due to falling face first into the cushions turns into a groan from the heat surrounding his sensitive organ. He rises up on his elbows to see Sasuke underneath him, lying back and swallowing his member, unabashedly enjoying every inch as his lips curl around its girth and his tongue and throat work to massage the hard length.

"Ah, fuck, Sasuke."

Naruto continues to moan and pant while the vampire sucks, scraping his teeth occasionally to add that pinch of pain Naruto likes. Sasuke wiggles his fingers inside Naruto and the blond allows himself a quick succession of deep thrusts into Sasuke's hungry mouth stretched taut around him.

"S-sor-ry, mmn, fuck. I'm really not. Ahhn."

Naruto alternates between sensual noises and he bites his lip drawing blood that dribbles over his chin and slowly slides down his neck. He maintains a shallow thrusting into Sasuke's orifice mostly guided by the man's fingers buried in his ass. The sucking sounds slurping loudly blend musically with Naruto's panting and Sasuke's humming.

When Sasuke's digits begin to move rapidly in and out of Naruto's passage and his insatiable tongue kneads the heated length, Sasuke induces a series of short, quick thrusts from the blond that has him shooting his load into Sasuke's mouth. The raven pulls away some, wrapping his hand around Naruto's length with the tip still encased as he tugs slowly, squeezing the organ and extracting all he can from it.

He slides his fingers from Naruto's ass and scrapes the tan thighs with his blunt nails. Naruto falls to the side, still panting but trying to calm his breathing. He turns his head lethargically and looks over at Sasuke to find the proud raven sucking on the fingers that had been inside him, completely content in his own world.

Naruto looks him over and sees the splotches on Sasuke's black pants and the sticky liquid dribbled over his penis. Naruto moves down and licks the area clean, sucking on small portions of the flesh and leaving marks on Sasuke's waist and pelvis.

One hand had been thoroughly inside Naruto and the other had only left the trough of his back to pump him through the orgasm. He knew because he could feel the claw marks on his back and the scratches left behind when Sasuke dragged his nails to the front. Naruto then realizes that Sasuke had cum just by sucking on Naruto and feeling up his ass, not even touching himself once.

Naruto sinks to the floor and leans his back against the bed just under Sasuke's spent length. He rests quietly listening to the hushed moans of his mate savoring the taste of Naruto on his fingers. The blond peeks one eye open and spots Scintilla peering out from the side of the stack of books, her hand disappearing under her dress.

*

Temari peeks outside the crack in the door as she opens it slowly. Since it is either very early morning or very late at night, she is not expecting many beings around because she believes that most are nocturnal and should therefore be in bed still. So, she steps out of her confines, closing the door quietly as she plans on how to surprise Shikamaru.

Once down the hall, she bumps into a large being because she was looking back over her shoulder to check for anyone that might be following her.

"Sorry."

She smiles and tries to step around the being, but he says, "I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?"

"Far away. I just arrived the other day. That's why I'm in the visitors' quarters."

He leans against the wall and crosses his arms and asks, "Is that so? What are you?"

"I'm a, uh, vampire."

"Really?" He pushes off the wall to stand up straight and brushes a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "I haven't personally spoken with many vampires even though the Verant is a Rein." He leans over her and says in a low voice, "Show me that infamous smile."

She grins normally and he laughs at her perceived joke. He clarifies for her, "You know what I mean. Let me see those teeth. Is it true that being bitten is incredibly painful for your prey, but you have the ability to make it the most intoxicatingly erotic feeling?"

"Yep. Totally true. I'm kinda tired though, so I think I'll go back to my room to rest."

She tries to turn to leave, but he reaches out and grabs her arm in a firm hold.

"But you haven't shown me your teeth. I thought they were supposed to be a proud part of you. Like trophies for your lot."

"I'm not really feeling well. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm not in the mood to change."

He steps closer to her, "Well, I'd be more than happy to assist you if you need to satisfy your thirst."

"That's ok. I'll get some later."

He pulls her back and leans into her, mashing her chest against his body.

"I haven't seen such an enticing pair in a long time." She grunts as he holds her tightly, but as she struggles to get free, she only manages to spill more cleavage from the top of her shirt. When she tries pushing him away, he laughs and asks in a merry tone, "Are you mocking me or just playing? 'Cause your weak refusal only excites me."

Her eyes widen, but she keeps them looking down, away from his face to hide her fear.

"No, I-I really need to get back to my room. The sun. The sun will be rising soon. I need to get back."

"How about we go to my room instead. It's just around the corner."

She pushes more and kicks him in the shin, but he chuckles at what he believes to be her way of saying 'stop' that really means 'please, keep going.' He likes the spunky ones so he picks her up by her waist and says, "I'll just take you there then."

"No. I don't want to."

"Then actually do something about it, Vampire. What's your name anyway?"

She continues to struggle and squirm until Shikamaru appears behind the man as he begins walking to his room. The elemental stops the other man in his tracks with a shadow binding.

When the large man holding her suddenly freezes Temari also stops moving and looks at him questioningly.

Shikamaru makes the large being drop Temari and his wide hands release the woman. She falls to the ground on her butt, but looks around the being's massive legs when she hears a familiar voice call her name.

She jumps up from the floor and says in surprise and relief, "Shika!"

He turns his back on the both of them, but looks over his shoulder, signaling for the woman to follow.

She runs up to him and trails silently, leaving the other being stuck in place until Shikamaru and Temari are long gone.

They return to her room and Shikamaru opens the door, stepping to the side for Temari to enter first. She says, "Thank you," and gets an annoyed grunt in response.

She is surprised though when Shikamaru actually follows her into the room and becomes excited when he closes the door. However, he turns his back on her and places his hands on the wooden door.

She walks up behind him and presses her body flush against his back and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Sealing the door."

"Why?"

"To keep you in."

"You can't lock me in here," she says, pulling away with anger.

He glances over his shoulder without any sign of emotion, other than obligation and she glares at him.

"You don't realize the trouble you could cause by going out alone. It's for your own good."

"You can't cage me in this room."

"I can and I will. "

"And I can take care of myself."

"Clearly."

He steps back from the door and turns to face the glaring woman. She punches him when she sees the passive look again. She then stares, mildly surprised as he stumbles back and slumps on the floor. When she struck the other man he laughed at her, so Shikamaru's tumble confuses her and makes her feel a little bad.

"Uhm, I'm sorry." She reaches down and helps him back to his feet while saying, "I didn't think you would have fallen. The other guy didn't."

Shikamaru sighs and replies, "That was his nature. I'm merely a shadow elemental. We're not known for our physical strength."

"Hm," She puts her finger to her lips and taps them, formulating a new plan. She then stalks up to him, grabs his arms and forces him against the wall, pinning him in place. "If I had known that, I might have gone about things differently."

She smirks devilishly, making Shikamaru swallow hard as he gazes nervously into her eyes. She presses into him to keep him still using her body and snakes her hands between them. When her searching fingers dance over the front of Shikamaru's pants, he grabs her wrists with shadow extensions that force her away. He raises his arms up by his face and she mimics his motions. She tries to move her arms, but they seem to be glued in place, even in midair.

She sets a sexy smirk on Shikamaru and says, "We could have a lot of fun with this."

He is surprised again by her forwardness, but opens the door to leave. Once it clicks shut, she is free. Her first thought is to test the door, but true to his word, Shikamaru locked her inside. She can't even get the handle to jiggle. She huffs, but soothes herself by assuring her mind and body that he will return.

*

Sasuke had gone back to work, organizing and rescheduling everything in order to clear a gap of time. He had spoken with that emotionally stunted idiot Sai because he had actually summoned a lion to patrol the surrounding woods. A beast like that would only draw attention to the area. The entire time Sasuke questioned if it would really be alright to leave the coven, for any amount of time.

He calls Neji to the office to assign him a job. When the other Rein Blood arrives, the Verant informs him, "Naruto and I are taking a vacation."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"We're leaving with Kyuubi tomorrow for Hell. We'll be back soon after, but I'm putting you in charge until then."

"Really?" Neji asks, slightly surprised.

"Yes. And as one of your responsibilities while I'm gone, I want you to inform the coven of the Sabaku's status."

Neji's eyes widen and he says in a breathy, laughing voice, "What?"

Sasuke smirks, relishing Neji's crack in his usual cool composure.

"I don't care how you do it. You can announce it like I did for Naruto or you can spread a rumor, which I would not suggest doing, but I-"

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. You can't make me do this. Isn't it the Verant's job to address the coven? Reconsider."

Sasuke ignores Neji's pleas and continues around his interruption, "I want them to know that he is your mate and that he is a Luet of the Sabaku. Also, you may tell them about Fugaku Uchiha's deceit, but anything you know or think you know about Itachi need not be disclosed. Understand?"

"Yes," Neji responds dejectedly.

Sasuke gets up and walks around the wide desk. He pats Neji on the shoulder and as he continues toward the door he says, "I'm already running late, so your temporary position starts now."

Sasuke shuts the large wooden door softly, leaving the Hyuuga alone. Neji sighs and taps his knuckles on the table. He glances around the room and moves half a step to the side of the desk. But, Sasuke returns and peeks his head inside to say, "Don't sit in my chair."

Neji turns quickly and waves as Sasuke leaves as quickly as he had come. Once out of sight and hearing range, just to be safe, Neji walks around and plops down in the Verant's seat.

*

In front of the double doors of the foyer, leading to the woods and the outside world, Naruto waits patiently rocking on his heels as Kyuubi lays on the floor licking his heavy red paw. Naruto made sure to tell Sasuke that they would be leaving tomorrow, but also saved it for the absolute last minute that he meant 'tomorrow' as in daybreak. So Naruto, Kyuubi and the Gatekeepers Gai and Lee wait for Sasuke to meet them.

It is an odd time of day in the coven. The nocturnal beings like vampires and incubi have retired for the day if not already sleeping, and the others that walk about in the sun are not quite awake yet. It is the emptiest and quietest span of time all day long and therefore the most ideal for their movements. Sasuke and Naruto both agreed that it would be best if not everyone knows of the Verant's absence.

As Naruto leans back on the wall next to the door, occupying himself with thoughts of what their destination will be like, Kyuubi lounges, grooming his coat while Gai and Lee stand off to the side bickering quietly. From one of the left side entrances to the foyer, a somewhat familiar being runs up to the small group.

"Master Naruto!" The man stops in front of the blond, hands on his knees and breathing heavily as he says between pants, "I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm glad I caught you before you went to sleep, but I have a proposal for you."

"What is it now? I already beat you the other day, and I got in some trouble about it. Did you tell Sasuke I didn't really hurt you even when I asked you not to 'cause he was hounding me about that again?"

"No, it wasn't me. But I would like to have another match with you."

Naruto puts his hands on his hips and sighs, saying tiredly, "Can't you prove yourself later? I'm kinda getting ready to do something important."

"But this isn't about me, Master Naruto, it's you."

"What?"

The being stands at his full height and looks evenly at Naruto, confusing the blond with his odd, formal behavior before he announces, "I want to have a rematch because if I win and prove myself to you, I want you to become my mate."

Naruto doesn't respond immediately. Instead, he stands immobile, eyes wide and brows raised in surprise. He huffs, shaking his head to clear his muddled mind and says, "Come again."

The being swallows and repeats, "If I win our match, I want you to be my mate."

Without Sasuke around to intimidate others into backing down, Naruto must be the one to dispatch the challenging annoyance. Except in this case, that annoyance happens to want Naruto as a prize.

Naruto takes his hand and drags it over his face, leaving it over his mouth and chin as he thinks about how to respond to this new demand. He taps his foot and notices that the other is inhaling deeply, his nostrils flaring each time.

"Um, I don't think you understand the, uh, bond, between Sasuke and I."

"Please, just give me one more chance to win you over."

"That's not really to issue. Aside from the fact that I love Sas-"

"But what if I'm stronger?"

Naruto can't help the small incredulous and derisive snicker that escapes, but he clears his throat and says flatly, "That's not the point. It wouldn't matter if you are stronger, I love Sasuke for Sasuke. Besides, he and I are bound."

Naruto turns his head slightly to show the other man the visible marks on his neck from Sasuke's eternal kiss, but when the man quickly glances over them and asks, "Just one duel to prove myself," Naruto realizes the potency and effect of the Bite and Seal must not be well known outside the vampire house.

Kyuubi looks over at Naruto from his position on the floor, at eye level in his Kitsune form, and says, "Just do it. It would be better to take care of him before the vampire gets here. You know he won't like this."

Naruto nods to the demon and faces the other being again who was watching the beast apprehensively as it spoke to Naruto. The blond waves a hand in front of the other's face to draw his attention and says, "Alright, I'll fight you. But we're going outside."

Naruto turns and pushes the large doors open just wide enough for the group to slip through, having to widen it more for Kyuubi's large build, then shutting it again silently.

Once out in the open, Naruto walks to the edge of the clearing and the other takes his place several feet away so that the two face each other in a standoff. The being releases his form and crouches low to the ground in his battle-ready stance. Naruto, on the other hand, scratches the back of his head and glances over at Kyuubi and the Gatekeepers waiting by the door. However, someone else had joined them as Naruto sees Kyuubi speaking to Sasuke.

"Ah, Shit," Naruto curses quietly under his breath and waves at his mate with a forced grin.

Sasuke's eyes focus on Naruto, but his head was tilted to the side, hanging onto the demon's every word as he explained the situation. Sasuke's calm countenance slowly morphs into an angry scowl. His clenched teeth show through his parted lips and he rips his eyes from Naruto to glare at the opponent. Sasuke takes a heavy, purposeful step in his direction, making the being flinch and back away.

However, Kyuubi wraps a couple of his tails around Sasuke's limbs and waist, stopping him in his tracks. He struggles against the restraints at first, but Kyuubi's words seem to calm him this time and the Verant loosens his posture and steps back to his place beside the demon. He crosses his arms and though he waits impatiently for now, Naruto knows it would be best to hurry this fight or else Sasuke may intervene and really kill someone.

Naruto looks back to his challenger which is what the being had been waiting for. When they make eye contact, he darts toward Naruto, preparing to strike him with a solid blow. Naruto skims the extent of his power and draws a bit of strength and speed from his vampiric abilities. As the man approaches, Naruto rushes forward as well and grabs the other's fist aimed at the blond's head. Naruto spins and flings the man into the forrest.

Assuming this fight is like all the others, Naruto caps his power again and resumes his normal actions, including his humanoid appearance. And yet, the fight is not quite at the end Naruto anticipated.

In mid-air, the man rotates his body in order to plant his feet against a tree trunk and uses it to propel himself like a missile at the blond. When Naruto turns to see what had become of the other, he is tackled to the ground and the pair roll over several times before stopping with Naruto lying on his back and the other man above him.

Sasuke's body tenses and Kyuubi glances to the side, knowing of the especially potent effect Naruto is currently having on the earthly beings. Kyuubi recognized the look in the challenger's eyes and at that time, took the moment to test the air personally. And now, Naruto's circumstances are encouraging and instigating his opponent's desires. Desires he is now channeling to increase his powers and reach his potential. His alert nose caught the traces of Naruto's change before most others would, but Kyuubi smells similar reactions coming from Sasuke. The dark vampire simply having better control of himself.

The man lowers his face to Naruto's, but the vampire strikes him across the cheek and sends him flying to the side. Naruto sits up, annoyed at the turn of events, and sees the other squatting on the ground, rubbing his sore jaw. He smirks deviously and flips back onto a high tree branch. He smiles at the blond below as his body sinks into the natural surroundings.

Naruto's brows scrunch and his lips purse in confusion. He looks over at Sasuke who's own features show his distaste and irritation. His vampiric red eyes seem to be following movement that Naruto can't find. Suddenly, arms wrap around his torso and a hard body presses against his back.

Naruto gasps because of the unexpected contact and the man leans in, breathing in the increasingly heady scent of the vampiric demon and asks, "What does my Master Naruto think now?"

When he pulls Naruto's hips back forcefully, Sasuke tries to attack. However, Kyuubi keeps a tight hold of him and refuses to let the Verant step in. If the Vampire Prince wants his mate to fight seriously, Kyuubi's not going to let him get in the way.

Naruto's mind had gone temporarily to mud. No one, except his mate Sasuke, had touched him intimately in so long, and Naruto finds the feeling of someone else's hands on him disgusting. Naruto never liked being touched except by those he trusted, and another man's touch felt so wrong against body. Slimy, out of place and uncomfortable.

Naruto's vampiric side resurfaces and he reaches backwards over his shoulders and buries his talon-like fingernails into the other's tender flesh on his shoulders. He cries out as pain surges through him, radiating from where Naruto grips him. His hold on the blond's waist tightens, not to challenge Naruto's power, but as a release of his own pain.

Naruto growls lowly, building up the strength, then he flips the being over his head and slams him to the hard ground. The air flees his lungs and he gasps and chokes for breath, clenching the collar of his shirt and holding his side where he had landed on a pebble that felt like a spike due to the force Naruto used.

As the man strains for breath, Naruto snarls and glares down at him, his eyes hard and unwavering as he watches the being squirm and writhe. The being forgets about breathing when struck by the cold gaze. Naruto's fists clench and blood drips from between his fingers. His jaw clenches so tight, it begins to hurt.

Sasuke calls to Naruto from the sidelines, but his mate doesn't hear the first time, or the second. When Sasuke yells at him, Naruto turns abruptly, suddenly falling out of his own world, and spins on his heels to look back at the his mate now released from Kyuubi's bindings.

Naruto just looks at him for a moment before he takes the first step to return to his side. Once Naruto reaches Sasuke, the Verant takes his mate's hand and licks the blood trail away, holding his eyes the entire time and watching as they gradually soften.

Gai moves toward the pair and informs them, "We really must be on our way. This gate won't wait for us."

Sasuke nods without looking to the man and extracts Naruto's fingers from his mouth. Sasuke steps closer to Naruto, cradling his cheek in one hand as he whispers in a hushed tone into Naruto's ear, his words meant for his mate alone.

Sasuke feels Naruto nod and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turns to the Gatekeepers and tells them, "Lead the way."

Even at the front of the small group, the others could hear the men bickering about Lee's poor judgment and lack of discipline since he managed to create strong ties within a specific coven.

The peculiar spiritual energies that had begun to fluctuate recently have altered the gate and made the special passages more expansive, more powerful and more frequent. Still, they are difficult to read and usually impossible to predict, but the demon came into a bit of knowledge before he left Hell that the area around the coven was especially dense with energy and prone to form patches of gateways suited for inter-dimensional travel.

Gai detects the best location between two massive trees and sets to work, Lee following suit. After a few moments, having drawn on Kyuubi's power for support to make it easier, the portal becomes tangible and the hellish heat seeps onto the forrest floor, instantly turing the grass brown. Naruto's eyes widen and he takes a step away from the concentrated darkness.

"Don't worry about that, Naruto. Come along before they lose the connection."

Kyuubi moves forward and disappears into the black abyss cutting through the world and contrasting with the bright rays beginning to peek out in the horizon.

Sasuke also takes a few steps forward, disguising his uncertainty with steadfast determination. He stops in his tacks when Naruto reaches out and grabs his hand. He reassures Naruto with an honest smile and lightly tugs him forward. Together they willingly enter Hell.


	38. Gaiden I

Late Seventeenth Century: The age of the vampires. They are having their highest point in history in the post-Dark Ages era. Humanity became increasingly aware of the other beings inhabiting the earth in the previous century, a time in which they killed those suspected of preternatural origins, even many that were truly innocents. All types were persecuted from Hellish to Heavenly and even earth-born spirits created by nature herself.

Vampires became more revered in this new post-war age because of the heavy losses they experienced all for the sake of pride. The royal families began to brand themselves with different symbols of the clans, despite mortals using the stamp to identify them.

One of the two branches of the Sabaku clan had been entirely annihilated in a fire that overtook their solitary, isolated coven. It had been discovered and targeted using captured prisoners and the threat of death. After all, nothing is more frightening than death, total nonexistence, for an immortal.

Once the humans had reduced the great battles to lore and fairy tale, the creatures of the world became safer, but also more resentful toward their mortal counterparts. Vampires were especially indignant because their once prominent influence and substantial power was being wrested from them by a lesser breed. They viewed themselves as the superior species and the humans, though numerous, as mere fodder.

After the Dark Ages, vampires were placed on an even greater pedestal by their fellow supernaturals. Seemingly, they could do no wrong considering their heroic actions and fearlessness in the face of crude opposition. However, the praise and reverence only spurred their already bloated egos and drew greater divisions among themselves and the other, lower beings. This gave them a reputation for haughtiness tinged with a superiority complex.

One hundred years into the vampire's epoch, the last of a great clan comes to an end. Or so all others had been led to believe.

Of the few surviving Sabaku, a proud, cunning vampire kneels before his Verant, bargaining for his own life.

"Please, Verant Uchiha, I beg you to give me the opportunity to remedy my mistake. If you just give me the chance, I will dispose of the human to return honor to my coven, my clan and my Verant."

Fugaku Uchiha sits upon his thrown looking down not only on the man kneeling before him but on the entire room's occupants. Elders of his own house sit along the walls, but they know their place. As long as they act within their given sphere of influence, the Verant would make sure they maintain their positions. The old fools care too much for holding on to power that long ago escaped their cold grasps. Fugaku locates his son, Itachi, standing by the entrance. He would be the next Verant and that is where the true power lies: in the future. They will all wither with time, but the young ones learning the traditions will rule, and the Uchiha will be at the helm.

The Verant settles his gaze back to the man at the bottom landing. He shows no pity for the simple reason that he feels none. This traitor begs for his life after planting his seed within a human wench. How dare he even think to plead for forgiveness. How dare he expect to keep his life.

"Death."

The declaration resonates in the room. Kage Sabaku keeps his head bowed. His fists clench on the carpeted floor having already known what his Verant would decide before he even came to argue his case. The others seemed more surprised as a light murmur replaces the dead silence of moments ago while the Verant reviewed the issue.

Fugaku looks upon his son across the room and sees the boy, unfazed by the events, his eyes cold and emotionless. The Uchiha king controls himself and hides the pleased smile that threatens to break his stern countenance.

...

Kage had been removed from the room, his calls of penance and regret falling on deaf ears. He had been tossed into a dungeon cell and locked away until the Verant felt like punishing the transgressions. However, as a vampire of the notorious Sabaku Rein Bloods Kage couldn't simply role over and die a dog's death at the hands of such an unworthy ruler. The Sabaku and their supporters still believed that Kage would have been more suited, but those damn Uchiha used their blatant shows of power contained in their eyes to usher in one of their own.

Kage sulks in his cell for awhile, bemoaning his situation and cursing himself for lowering to such a level as to shamelessly plead and demean himself before the Verant. Perhaps he should thank the Uchiha for putting him out of his misery so he wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that he degraded himself to such a point.

When the appointed sentry, an inferior vampire obeying orders from his beloved Verant, turns his back on the cell bars, Kage strikes his fist through the poor creature's chest, clenching and bursting his heart into pieces. Had he been dealt a bit of better fate, perhaps he would have been born into the high clans or at least been assigned some other duty for the night. As it was, Kage needed a quick escape. He needed to see _her_.

...

Standing under an overpass between two shops in the small distant village, Kage clutches a thick blade's handle, an heirloom of his clan. He looks into the upstairs window across the way spilling light into the dreary night. The rain droplets pelt the glass that protects the human sheltered by it's transparent shield.

Behind the window a young woman fiddles with several pieces of cloth. Her deep auburn hair falling around her face as her nimble fingers measure out a length of fabric. The candlelight flickers out of view and casts an unnatural, eery glow about her soft features. That forlorn image is what had first drawn Kage to the girl when he had seen it through the same window whilst prowling the town.

Mud cakes onto Kage's boots as he makes his way to the front door. Standing on a slab of stone at the entrance, he pounds on the wooden door making sure the girl inside would here it from upstairs and over the incessant rain. He looks around, checking if the Verant had realized his escape yet and sent trackers to recapture him.

Fugaku is more of a fool than they all thought if he believed he could catch a Sabaku. They may not have the seductive power in their eyes that is so carelessly paraded by the Uchiha and Hyuuga, but they have something of equal quality; the faculty to slip between the cracks of shadows and conceal themselves with ease is beyond even the most powerful eyes' ability to ensnare prey. It may have been fate's cruel design to make the Sabaku so different than the other Reins, but it only made them stronger and more united for it.

The girl cracks open the door a sliver to see who would call on her household at such an hour and in the poor weather. She is startled by the sudden appearance yet calm demeanor of this man. She eyes him critically, assessing his state and her position in regards to the creature whom she wishes she'd never met. His mere presence confounds her and muddles her emotions. After a moment of standing in silence, she pulls the door open more and steps aside, a signal for him to enter.

His heavy boots clod on the wood floorboards and he pushes the door shut behind himself. Facing the young human not even out of her teen years, his eyes roam her figure quickly. He had a short affair with the nubile peasant girl, but had only taken her blood on their first encounter when he had been an anonymous figure in the night. He had no intention of siring another, but had done so inadvertently and in the worst of circumstances.

He breathes in deeply of the air, hoping to discern information from her scent. However, he is taken aback to find that his own unique aura bathes her even though he'd not seen the girl since well before the last full moon. It's no wonder other vampires visiting this distant town had discovered her condition and his involvement.

When they finally lock eyes, Kage discreetly fingers the knife under his coat, questioning his feelings and resolve. He wanted to just get it over with, but finally being in her presence, his once staunch determination cracks. Her excited, worried, frightened veins pulse with life and he reaches his hand around her neck, stroking her throat with his large thumb. The child seems so small compared to his frame and he thrives on the sense of power and control he commands over her mortal flesh. Kage reminisces over their past times together, still holding the girl in his grasp and relishing in the trembles under his minimal touch.

On that fateful night he had been skulking about the town when he caught sight of a lone girl staring out the window at the stars. In that moment, he decided none other would due on such a beautiful night and he waited in the recess outside her home. When she finally stepped out, he quickly ensnared her body and mind. Whispering the enchantment to dull her senses, he then sucked her blood and savored the feel of her body against his as quiet whimpers slipped from her lips.

The encounter was meant to be a one time exchange just like any other, but with her blood pulsing inside him days after he left her resting outside her home, Kage could not resist the one who continued to tempt him. He returned and captured her once again, but before partaking, he spoke. "Do you remember me, human? Remember my touch?"

He questioned her, but already knew she did not recall. She could not. He had sung the enchantment to block her mind because after seeing her beauty, even he considered it a sin to remove it from the otherwise drab world. Even so, some rigorous re-enacting had her panting as his hands and mouth wandered her body while fear and exhilaration laced her blood with intoxicating sweetness. Unfortunately, the result of that second encounter would cost their lives.

But here and now she stands, immobile in her mind while her body betrays the turmoil in her heart. With closed eyes and clenched fists, she tries to rein in her resolve as the beast before her burns her skin with his soft caress.

The man made no attempt to hide his true nature or intent since she already knew his dark secret. When he drops his hand to her clavicle then lets it fall away from her all together, her eyes burst open and the air escapes her lungs when confronted with the sense of loss she felt. The only feeling more prominent is the disgust she has for herself. She brings her hands up in front of her, shielding herself and backing away. The close proximity to his timeless flesh makes her act in ways she does not condone.

"Why are you here? You've taken anything I could possibly give that would be of value to your kind."

Kage smirks at the once timid girl's forwardness. It seems as though he had imparted some fighting spirit into her as well. "Am I not permitted to visit? If that be the case, why did you allow me inside?"

"You speak as if I had a choice in the matter. Were I to shut the door in your face, would you not have entered of your own accord?"

The vampire smiles mischievously, his eyes alight with mirth. "Not at all. I would have respected milady's wishes."

Wary of what the creature may do, she maintains the distance between them and her tense, alert posture. Her eyes are calculating and her ears just as tuned to catch the blatant sarcasm in his voice. The vampire had had his way with her, a fact she is most embarrassed and ashamed of, and it would be foolish to trust that he had any pure intentions by emerging so suddenly.

He takes a step toward her, but a loud sound from above halts his advance. He looks to her questioningly, a deep set frown carved into his face.

Her eyes also dart to the ceiling and she moves to the stairs, but Kage grabs her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?"

"To tend to my mother. She is ill."

Kage's grip loosens and he releases her to hurry upstairs. After a few minutes, she returns to find the vampire staring out the window into the darkness.

He turns leisurely when he senses her watching him and smirks at the girl standing cautiously on the other side of the room. "Did she ask about me?"

"No. She does not even know you are here."

"How is that? I have made no attempt to mask my presence. I dare say I have been rather open and loud about it."

The girl steps off the last step and occupies her hands with something in a nearby table drawer. "Be as loud as you like, you won't bother her. She has gone deaf from the illness."

Kage clasps his hands behind his back while watching the young human busy herself, amused that she had the gall, or perhaps imprudence, to turn her back to him. "Have you cared for her long?"

She glances back and scoffs at him, "You almost sound as if you are truly concerned." When met with steely, serious eyes, she turns away again and consciously breathes steadily to calm herself. "Yes. It has been long. Since about the time my father died. I don't expect she will make it through this winter."

Kage approaches her from behind and places his hands on her shoulders. "What will you do? Is there a young man waiting on your hand? Hoping to have a bit of what I have already tasted?"

Again the girl laughs mockingly at the mere suggestion. "No man desires a wife with nothing to offer, especially if she has already been tainted. I've decided to leave this place and take a servant's position elsewhere. Once I am free of my ties here, I can simply bind myself to another."

He turns her around and catches her gaze. The emotion within his light green eyes surprisingly soothing to her troubled mind and her tumultuous feelings. She looks away and breaks from his hold. Moving to the vampire's previous position by the window, she looks outside at the rain still pouring from the sky. Then, after a quiet moment, she abruptly turns to face him again with new tenacity. "What is your name, vampire?"

His brow rises with intrigue and he lures the child with his taunts. "It is customary to offer your own first. But I am curious, why do you ask now? You've had no qualms with calling me Beast before."

She glares whole-heartedly. "You've shown me nothing but beastly behavior. But you are different this time and I want a true name."

Kage sneers roguishly and stalks up to her. He backs her into the wall and wraps his hands just under her bust and lowers his face to her neck. A quiet rumbling in his throat teases her like a warning growl before he strikes.

With a sharp gasp she struggles violently to free herself. She dashes across the room, jumping behind a solitary chair to separate herself from the nameless man.

Kage releases a bark of laughter and leans against a modest dining table, crossing his arms. "Your form is too enticing for me to not resort to my instinctual nature. It would have been a terrible temptation with your young age had you been a vampire. A true travesty." His eyes rake over what he can see with such a large dress covering her much smaller frame. How wonderfully her supple thighs and soft flesh, the curve of her back and the slopes of her chest felt pressed against him. He approaches lazily, bearing down on her like a wolf on a cornered bunny.

She tightly squeezes the chair's back. "You are a beast! Nothing better than a common animal. I want nothing to do with you. I never have!"

"Ah, but would you deny the affect I've had on you?" He closes that distance she desperately tried to create, throwing the chair to the side and splintering it against the wall. He seizes her in his arms again and though she fights, he says calmly, "I could taste what kind of person you were: meek and mild. But now, I can smell the heat radiating off you. Your intensity...determination...passion."

"I have no such thing. All you have done is aggravate my nerves and take advantage. You inconsiderate animal, you are just like everyone else." She pushes against his chest with all her might, but she soon relinquishes to her position, realizing the immortal demon is impervious to her physical refusal. In the vampire's sturdy arms, she quakes with barely controlled anger. "I hate you."

"Well, I suppose it is joyous news that you won't be bothered by me much longer."

"Indeed." After a short pause for the information to be absorbed, she asks curiously, "Why?"

"The reason is unimportant. I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough." Kage and the girl stare at each other. Even without the trick of the eyes, Kage clearly sees the troubles within her, not all of them stemming from his selfishness. "You mentioned your father before. How did he die?"

"Only God knows. He went to work for the Lord with the other men, but never returned. I don't know if he is truly dead either, but that is what I told my mother to ease her mind from worry. Everyday she expected him to walk through the door and it was killing her." A subdued, contemptuous huff escapes her. "He was a good-for-nothing anyway."

Kage clenches her arms a little tighter. "You shouldn't say such things about your father. He gave you life."

She snorts in a derisive laugh. "It takes more than that be a father. I wouldn't even have called him a man."

Kage focuses angry eyes on the suddenly cynical girl and shakes her savagely. "A father is a father. Did you ever consider that he didn't want this life either!" He realizes his affect on the young mortal and stops immediately, letting her go before turning away to calm himself and hide his creased brow and knitted features. He presses his forehead with one finger to relieve the building tension. "This is the last time I will see you."

She holds herself in a terrified embrace, but with his back to her, she stares at his stiff frame. The girl's unsteady hands reach out and fall on his shoulders as she stands behind him in an almost-hug. "Why," she presses quietly, jumping through the same loops as before when her vampire claimed this would be their last meeting, "Why are you leaving this time?"

He cringes, making sure to conceal his struggle. "It is no concern of yours. Are you not pleased?"

She squeezes his shoulders lightly before walking around to his front to gaze into his pretty eyes. She lifts his hand to her cheek and nuzzles into it, placing a soft kiss to his palm. She reaches up and slides the coat off his shoulders. All the while their eyes stay connected as she too slips her outer layer of clothing off. After weeks of traitorous thoughts and torture from her own feelings, she finally lets go and allows herself to have what she so fervently wished to deny.

Kage begins to wrap his arms around her, but with his hands on her waist he catches himself. Suddenly mindful of the situation, his manner completely flips. He grips tightly to her hips and pushes her away with force enough to make her fall to the floor, her hair falling around her face and her top sliding down. He snarls at her frailty, something that entices and irritates him at the same time. Kage reaches down and grabs her unceremoniously under the arm, dragging her to the crude bed across the room.

She cries out under the rough treatment as she is tossed upon the mattress. Just when she is ready to push him away, second guessing her final decision, he attacks with caring touches, stroking and petting her face.

His hand trails her side tenderly, but when it brushes over her still flat belly, a scowl mars his face and he reverts to his villainous side.

The girl barely had time to prepare herself before he flips her over onto her stomach, ripping her chemise to leave her bottom half naked and unleashing her breasts to bobble about under his torrent. Disgusted with the situation, with the girl, with himself and the dismal future he savagely sinks his fangs into her neck.

Her wails fall on uncaring ears even as the vampire gnaws at her flesh to bury his teeth as deeply as possible. The girl endures the sadistic torment having been penetrated without the lull of the song to fog her mind and dull the painful sensation of knives digging into her.

Kage withdraws his fangs and sits back on his calves, his hands moving swiftly to free himself of the leather pants. He whips the belt from around his waist, letting it clang loudly on the floor along with the attached blade. And as a strangled cry rips from the girl's throat, the vampire pushes himself into her, pausing for a moment to allow his human to savor the initial thrust.

Her panting is quick and erratic as she shivers, gripping the sheets on the bed and pressing her forehead into the little padding beneath her. She looks back over her shoulder to glare death at the creature but is confronted by the fearsome image of a black scorpion on his neck, its tail poised high and ready to strike.

She shifts beneath the vampire and succumbs to her position, hating but relishing everything the hell-spawn forced on her. Her mind returns to the situation when Kage begins to move within her, none too gently either. But having that organ once again pulsing inside her feels bittersweet, a sensation she attributes to the vampire himself because he is probably the only male that would ever join with her. She would take what pleasure she could get from this and be done with the being. Just as he had planned.

Why had he returned anyway? He'd already fed from her and used her body before. She had assumed that even the thought of having a human more than once would seem unsightly to his kind.

She feels his hand tenderly gliding over her back, his fingers sending fire to dance across her skin. And all at once, something unexpectedly shatters in her heart. It is a place she thought had been reduced too self-pity and misery, but to have it crumbling all over again brings tears to her eyes.

The smell of salt, so concentrated in the small droplets, tickles Kage's nose and he focuses on the girl's face to find the streams spilling over. He slows his assault and leans forward against her bare back, licking her cheek and placing a chaste kiss under her eye.

With the vampire's soothing actions, she gasps and struggles, choking while trying to control her breathing. She weeps more than before and the rivulets begin to leave a wet patch on the blanket under her face. She is unable to control her body's response when in such close proximity to his timeless flesh.

Stilling inside her, Kage catches a droplet off the tip of her nose and uses his thumb to dry the trails. With each soft caress, the girl only cries louder and harder, her body beginning to jolt with each sob.

The silly human's display of weakness grates on Kage's nerves, her yelping irritating his ears and aggravating his already thinned patience. He growls deep in his throat next to her ear and sinks his nails into her hips, drawing a different, more pleasing and familiar sound from her. He leans back and flips the girl's body over, pushing her legs out of his way and gripping her wrists tightly to pin them next to her head. He snarls as their faces converge.

Her eyes had dried with the surprise attack and her pitchy whining stops when she locks eyes with Kage. His wild and hellish intensity burns her up and the heat radiates unnaturally off her mortal flesh.

Kage licks her again, but gone is his soft assurance only to be replaced by promises of his hunger being sated. He begins to thrust into her once again, but this is not the angry force of dominance when they had started, nor is it the easy brush that genuinely tried to calm her. This new onslaught is a complete control and show of ownership. He is not frantic, but steady, and not soft, but gliding. He slides into her with even force until he nears the hilt and jabs forward, jerking her body and giving a sudden bounce to her breasts.

She stares up blankly, lost in the sensuality. The heavy atmosphere suffocates the young mortal and her mouth hangs open carelessly. Whimpers spill out as the man possessing her everything continues to drive her into a place she does not want to be. That place once filled with light and hope, but is now clouded and obscured by darkness and had been such for so long. Each passing moment forces her deeper into the unknown and her chest pounds.

Kage quietly but commandingly sings into her ear the song she consciously knows nothing of, but manages to follow every word expertly. She feels her body becoming leaden, her breathing slowing to calm intakes as Kage holds the final note, only cutting it off when he sinks his fangs into her again. And with that new wave of pleasure pulsating through her, she tumbles into that daunting blackness. As she is consumed by it, she delights in the bleakness of it all. Yet, despite all the hate and disgust and bitterness and misery, in that darkness she tumbles into a warm embrace that engulfs her. The heat spreading through her body originates in her heart, not her loins.

Her eyes burst open and she clings to the man above her. The light of the soft candle blinds her vision after having fallen into a place so shadowed, so hopeless, and yet so inviting. Her body tenses like a tight coil and she feels and hears the man's own release, triggering the spring to suddenly undo as a sense of unadulterated happiness keeps her clutching to his body.

Kage pulls his teeth from the his woman's flesh, and kisses her lips as he had never before. Tasting her for the sake of the touch with no ulterior motives.

Her hands fall from his back to lay limply at her sides. He sweeps her long strands out her face and sighs somberly. "She would have made a beautiful vampire. So much hate for me and that desire for a different life. If only the circumstances had been different."

Kage rises lethargically, his body tired though his hunger sated. He grabs the leather band from the floor and pulls his pants back up, latching the belt to hold them in place. He turns back to the woman's bedside and looks down at her contented, relaxed and worry free form, having fallen into a deep sleep. Her exposed front, unabashedly displayed by the unconscious mortal, begs for more attention.

Kage places his hand on her still flat belly, letting it rise and fall with her breath. He pets her flesh with the tips of his fingers until he breaks free of the trance he had allowed himself to slip into. His hand clenches into a fist as he pulls away, moving to grip the hilt of the blade at his side and unsheathe the weapon.

He glides the flat cold metal edge over her warm skin so full of life. He directs the weapon at a ninety-degree angle with her body and holds it there. Admiring the single point of impact and the small divot it creates, he pushes it down slowly adding pressure and making it go deeper. He creates a tiny hole that spills a droplet of blood, and watches the pool grow. Kage pulls his arm back over his head ready to strike; but with the gleaming metal poised high in the air, he hesitates.

Nonetheless, he brings the blade down swiftly. It thunks dully and causes hot liquid candle wax to spill onto the surface as Kage imbeds the knife into the side table.

The girl stirs, but her exhausted form does not rouse.

He steps away quickly, collecting his heavy coat and shrugging it on. With a final glance back at the young woman and the blade reflecting the flickering candle, he opens the wood door and steps outside into the dreary cold night.

Immediately two figures appear at his sides. Kotetsu and Izumo, trackers working under the Verant's orders.

The one to Kage's right asks in a rather nonjudgemental tone, "Did you love 'er?"

The Sabaku looks at him sternly before facing forward once again. "I don't need to love her to know she does not deserve to die."

Izumo asks, focusing on the task at hand, "Are you going to run? You know we will have to chase you. Our orders are to follow you and use all means necessary to bring you back home."

Kage looks up into the black sky spotted with specks of light. He sighs and watches as the fog of his breath slowly dissipates. Returning his gaze to the muddy ground, he lets out a little scornful laugh. Kage shoves his hands in his pockets and begins walking slowly in the direction of the coven, the place that is no longer his home.

The trackers share a glance, but Kotetsu just shrugs. They trot after Kage before they really lose him and follow quietly. The situation is beyond them as Keit Bloods, having no business in Rein Blood affairs, but for a Sabaku to behave so obediently, something must be off. They keep to themselves though, not wanting to incite any change in their compliant prisoner.

Kage Sabaku's sentence is being carried out behind Itachi and the large solid doors he guards. He stands at the side of the closed passageway, watching for any being that may pass by and deterring their intervention with a carefully executed glare.

The vampire house's activities are always done in the utmost secrecy with the vampire Verant as the head of the council and his associates, the Elders and the most prominent members of the house, all exclusively Rein Bloods, as his advisors.

Itachi hears the first howl of pain through the door and closes his eyes to visualize the happenings inside. There would without a doubt be a couple of the young, loyal Uchiha holding the Sabaku in place before the leader. The Verant would step down to the submitting man and ready the first strike. Perhaps here Kage would look the Verant in the eye to face him as a vampire of equal worth and know that his execution has nothing to do with fathering a child with a human. How wonderfully it would annoy Fugaku.

This time, Kage would not plead. Itachi had witnessed him reentering the coven with the scouts following at a generous distance. The steady pace and lack of resistance only showing that Kage had returned of his own volition.

How different would things have been had that Sabaku been chosen over Fuagku Uchiha? Would they have been different at all?

Itachi opens his eyes when he notices a minor presence. A being approaches from the right, but stops feet from reaching the door and looks up curiously. Itachi stares with a vigilant, unnerving gaze that persuade the man to keep moving. The ruby eyes insisting that the man did not want to interfere with the Verant's son or any of the proceedings within the Verant's throne room. The being keeps his sights on the ground and hurries down the corridor.

Without warning, a Sabaku pushes one of the doors open and she all but runs from the room. Itachi gets a peak inside to see the mutilated mass in a puddle of crimson blood. The sickening smell of burned tissue mixes grotesquely with the concentrated scent of betrayal and injustice.

The remainder of the Sabaku file out slowly from the room, leaving a handful of their own inside to confront the Verant. This farce of a tribunal had been restricted to especially privileged Rein Bloods that cared to attend. The company included some Uchiha loyal to Fugaku, a few Sabaku that knew Kage well, and the Elders of each clan. Even a few Hyuuga visitors had stood near the back of the room, enjoying the tempestuous mix of emotions more than the show of power committed by the Verant.

It had been a foolish choice of the Sabaku leaders a century ago, after the decimation of their brothers during the Dark Ages, who thought that boarding with another clan of greater number would help them survive and to increase their own ranks. They had been sorely mistaken, for the Uchiha never quite treated them as equals.

Itachi enters after the majority of vampires had exited. He glimpses the Hyuugas standing by the entrance, still watching and absorbing the atmosphere. The young Uchiha struggles to withhold a grimace from forming simply by their presence on such an occasion. His distaste for the other Rein Bloods' abilities to discern information is only matched by his agitated nerves that one of them could ruin his plans if they dared to investigate him.

One Hyuuga smiles at Itachi and winks almost knowingly.

Itachi solidifies his stoic front and as he comes closer to his father, he realizes that some of the Elder Sabakus are arguing with the Verant and Elder Uchihas. Itachi approaches and Fugaku abruptly ends the discourse with a firm wave of his hand, signaling for silence and the end to the discussion.

"Homura, have someone dispose of this shell and clean the fireplace."

Itachi looks down at the crumpled, mangled form on the ground. Kage's body is slumped over and leaning to the right. A chuck of shoulder lies off to the side, pitted and torn apart to remove the piece of organ from within after being severed. Kage's hands are tied behind his back and the left arm hangs loosely by the wrist where it is joined to the other as blood pools around the mangled end of the limb. The side of Kage's face is splashed with his own blood that tells more of the events than expected.

The splatter describes the force of the impact and the angle Fugaku took on the first strike. The running trails down Kage's cheek and neck tell of how he had been upright for the first blow. Then after the second when new spatter painted across his face, he had doubled over onto the ground making the small rivers of blood run crossways with the first as they dripped to the ground, flowing over his cheeks and culminating on his nose to fall in a steady drip-drop. Two thick streaks of blood are splashed across the marble floor, undoubtedly from when Fugaku tore the sword out of Kage's torso.

As Itachi takes in the disfigured form of a once noble and proud Rein Blood, his eyes meet Kage's. What imbeciles where these beings to be bickering while standing over a man that had yet to die. Itachi gazes down, maintaining his impassive face, but trying to convey something to Kage Sabaku that he wasn't quite sure of himself. Perhaps a promise that he would be avenged, an oath to cleanse the world Kage is leaving behind, a shared secret that justice will be had, or even a small connection created in the last few moments of the Sabaku's life that would rouse the young Uchiha to action and give him the fortitude to do what must be done, despite the personal consequences.

The attempt at figuring out what was passing between the two is a fleeting thought in Itachi's busy mind as he watches Kage's once vibrant eyes that had reflected his true mettle, dim and fade to the hazy dull emptiness of the lifeless dead.

Itachi is pulled away from his ruminations when Fugaku puts his hand on Itachi's shoulder, escorting him from the room.

"I need a private moment with the Elders to discuss an issue that has recently come to my attention. Go and collect the ones that already left and tell them to meet in my chambers. It is of paramount importance." Fugaku's hand slips off as he sends his son away.

"Yes, Father." Inexplicably, a nauseous feeling builds in Itachi's gut and he fights to control it. As he heads for the exit, he pointedly ignores the unsettling pair of eyes that follow him.

That same Hyuuga from before catches Itachi by the elbow on his way out of the room and looks the Uchiha prince squarely in the eye. "If that hate and disgust you emit so strongly is any indication, you will make a fine Verant. One befitting your father's heir."

Itachi lightly pulls away from the other's hold on his arm and nods appreciatively. Apparently, they could read perfectly, but their interpretations were the crucial defect of their abilities.

The fatal flaw of the Sabaku clan was their transparency and impassioned responses. Fugaku had witnessed first hand their reactions to his judgment as he dealt due punishment to a vampire brother whom he saw as a challenge, a wrinkle in the smooth governance of his coven.

Fugaku had seen the anger, the pity, the mistrust and the signs of vengeance boiling in their blood. The smell of the collective hate radiating from the small clan was smothering in the moments that Kage willingly kneeled before the Uchiha. And in spite of the Verant's belief in his decision, he understands the Sabakus' reaction. Kage had been one of the most powerful Rein Bloods across the three families and had been a contender during the Verant selection. It was Fugaku's good fortune to be born into the noble and larger breed of the Uchiha that he was able to garner more support and win the greatest favor.

But at this moment, the Verant and his companions wait and watch. After confirming with the Elders of his clan, they had covertly gathered the other worthy Sabaku, those capable of hindering their plans, and managed to secure them in the courtyard to enjoy a true sunrise. Manipulating the remaining Sabaku into the same position was surprisingly simple.

As Fugaku stands in front of a window overlooking the open quadrangle, he waits for the sun to peak over the trees and to shine its deathly heat onto his brethren.

When the first rays spill over the horizon, nothing much happens due to the Reins' degree of tolerance toward the light of dawn. However, unable to flee and seek shelter as the fireball rises in the sky, some Sabaku grow anxious, pulling and yanking at their chains. With each passing minute the sun gains strength and the screaming commences.

First, the few young ones succumb to the sun's might as they are incomplete vampires and therefore the most susceptible. Parents fight to reach their wailing offspring, but the irons are reinforced to withstand vampiric capabilities and they steadfastly hold the prisoners. However, the Elders are divided in their struggles. Most, along with many of the intermediate Sabaku, lash out with all their might to free themselves as the sun begins to work its magic on their bodies. The other few Elders and seasoned Sabaku seem to accept the situation with dignity. They stay calm and still, reminiscent of Kage's defiant attitude when he had pridefully and quietly forsook his life, forsook this world, for the unknown beyond.

No matter their efforts, all Sabaku succumb to the same fate. The screaming dies down as the process takes over the throat and spreads to consume the entire body. The hours of anticipation lead to a few prolonged moments of horrific agony when the blazing enemy in the sky solidifies the vampire bodies, freezing the Sabaku clan in time. Their expressions of fear and aguish are grotesquely displayed except for the few that had managed an almost quaint softness in their faces. Regardless, they all shine in the light of mid-morning as quartz corpses.

A door creaks open from behind the collected individuals within the room. All eyes land on Itachi Uchiha standing at the entrance as he suspiciously looks around at the beings crammed into a single space. He locates his father and asks cautiously, "Am I interrupting? I heard...something."

One proud Uchiha standing behind the curtain to protect himself from the punishing rays, motions with his hand for Itachi to draw near. "Come in, boy. See what your father has accomplished." The man points around the curtain, telling Itachi to have a peak at the courtyard.

As the young Uchiha advances, his father monitors his face closely, almost as if he questions allowing his son to see the results.

When Itachi reaches the window and is able to gaze out with no danger to himself, he is unable to control his undignified reaction. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen as they roam over the patio filled with contorted and petrified bodies, gleaming and reflecting the rays of light. He gawks at the scene, too enshrouded in disbelief to comprehend the movement around him as the other Uchiha clear the room.

"Gather some other Uchiha and..." Fugaku tries to speak with his son, but the young vampire acts as if he had been captured by the beams as well. He stops his order when he notices that Itachi is not hearing him.

"Verant, this is probably the boy's first time seeing the siliceous corpses of those effected by the sun. It can be rather overwhelming."

Fugaku glances over Itachi who had yet to move from his place and directs his orders to the Elder. "Very well. Utatane, assign some of the others to take care of them. At sundown, I want those statues destroyed. And call on the Heads of House. I have an announcement to make."

Once everyone had exited the room and Itachi stands alone, his mind slowly wraps around the situation. His hands clench into tight fists and his lips purse in an enraged grimace. "I've waited too long as it is."

...

The stone bodies stood for all of twelve hours as a testimony to Fugaku's power and privilege. For only that long could the mighty Verant tolerate having the markers of his success stand in the yard. He ordered them to be destroyed, demolished with hammers and chisels and other crude human-made tools. While a selected few Uchiha go to work on the bodies outside, Verant Fugaku Uchiha holds his meeting to spin his tale for the leaders of the different houses.

He stands before a group of individuals with his mate behind him to his left and his son behind and to his right. In his throne room where he had presided over an execution mere days ago, he announces, "You are all lucky to be alive."

The man always did have a theatrical streak when it came to delivering news and such an address easily ensnares everyone's attention.

All the Heads of House and Elder council members, as well as a few of the Verant's more trusted acquaintances in the other houses, stop chattering and focus fully on Verant Uchiha, expecting more of an explanation.

Once he has there undivided interest, Fugaku continues to weave the events together. "A most insidious plot to undermine our livelihood and threaten our traditions has recently surfaced." He glares out over the relatively innocent audience with wicked crimson eyes blazing as if searching for the traitor in their midst.

A couple scattered, quiet murmurs spring up around the room, but overall a foreboding fear holds most in silence.

Fugaku relaxes his demeanor and clasps his hands behind his back, losing the menacing and accusatory tone. "Calm your nerves, my friends. I and my trusted associates have quashed a most traitorous rebellion, machinated by none other than our Rein Blood brothers. This unsightly uprising has been promptly dealt with and the Sabaku clan has paid the ultimate price for betraying their coven. You are all once again safe in your ignorant lives and may freely enjoy yourselves with no fear of conflict. And while I have settled the problems within these walls, my son, Itachi, has seen to it that the outside foe has been decimated as well."

Itachi promptly looks up at the mention of his name. He has no recollection of 'decimating' anyone. Plans to, but had not yet, and certainly not against someone on the outside.

A question from a faceless voice in the huddled audience asks, "What is this betrayal you speak of?"

Fugaku does not show his irritation from the anonymous interruption of his carefully formatted address. He gnashes his teeth and responds, "Sowing one's seed in a mortal body and creating a half breed child is rebuked by us, the most noble and honorable of the vampires. I wouldn't expect even half of you to understand our customs. Because of one selfish Sabaku the sacrosanctity of out conventions, on which this entire coven functions, was jeopardized. And with his punishment dealt, the remnants of the once great clan found themselves itching for a usurpation of my authority."

Glances are passed about the room. Everyone knew of the conflict between the two Rein Blood families over the past couple decades. However, no one else was willing to inquire into the Verant's motives further. The act is done. The Sabaku are gone and nothing they say can bring them back. Suspicions about the Verant's vane nature and his general narcissism are widespread, but never had any of the political figures in the coven thought that it would compromise his leadership and the value of his word. Until now.

As Fugaku is about to dismiss the assembly, Mikoto reaches out and grabs his rising hand.

He looks back at her, barely able to withhold the annoyed frown he would have shown to anyone else.

She pats his forearm and says quietly, "Fugaku, Dear, if you don't mind, I also have a little announcement to make."

The Verant turns slightly, considering his mate's requests. With her unwavering eyes and hopeful smile, Fugaku sighs. He steps back and holds his hand out, palm up, to usher her to stand center stage.

The Mistress of the coven takes her turn to address the beings. She raises her voice, but maintains the calm and demure tone she is known for. "Friends, on a different note, I would like to share something wonderful with you all."

She reaches back for Fugaku's hand and holds it in hers, stroking the top from wrist to fingertips. She turns her eyes to the audience of mostly unknown faces and hopes that they will take with them more from this meeting than her mate admitting to wiping out a clan of Reins.

There are simply too many beings living in the coven to speak to all at once, but these gossip-mongers would disseminate the information. Optimistically, her news will overshadow Fugaku's. It is a pitiful request, but she hopes nonetheless.

She takes a deep breath and says, almost talking to herself, "I am a blessed woman to have such a powerful mate who was able to give me a beautiful and wonderful son. One who has proven to us his immense aptitude and skill on many occasions." She looks back at Itachi proudly, but faces forward again quickly. "We have no doubt that he will make a fine Verant one day." She closes her eyes and takes a breath while encircling Fugaku's arm and holding him lovingly. "It is difficult for our kind to have even one child, but my Fugaku has rewarded me a rare second gift."

The room is silent with curious beings wondering if what Mistress Mikoto is hinting at could possibly be true.

"Say it clearly, woman," Fugaku mutedly demands.

She smiles and clarifies for everyone's benefit, "Fugaku, I am pregnant."

Shrill yells burst from the crowd and Mikoto's friends rush to the front of the room. She leans down to grasp their extended hands at the bottom of the small stairs.

Fugaku takes a couple steps back, glancing at Itachi, then back to Mikoto. His naively happy mate has no idea of the situation she has put him in. He has his heir and has no need for another child. It will only cause conflict later on, but worst of all, Itachi will most likely become attached. Envisioning only turmoil in the future of their family, Fugaku watches Mikoto run over to her son and grab him in a tight embrace.

Itachi lets slip a small smile as he hugs her back. "Congratulations, Mother."

Fugaku exits the room through a side door with a silent tongue, but heavy, dull footfalls.

Itachi holds onto his mother longer than intended so that she wouldn't see Fugaku's disappointed features. Even still, Mikoto made no move to pull away, instead hiding her face in her son's shoulder.

Later that night, the Verant calls Itachi into his office to discuss his newest mission.

Itachi stands patiently before his father's desk. But his eyes catch the gleaming sword behind his father mounted atop the fireplace, undoubtedly the same he had seen in the throne room when Kage had been executed.

"Itachi, I expect you to fulfill the mission I assigned you at the assembly."

The young Uchiha tears his gaze away to look at the Verant.

"Find the woman and dispose of her and her unborn child. Understand that I stated it had already been done, and with you taking care of it, I believe it is fair to assume it as such."

Itachi stands still before his father, his hands at his sides and his eyes black but focused on the man. "Yes, Father."

After nine months passed and Itachi had yet to make any effort toward completing his duty, Fugaku seeks him out to have a talk. He finds his son sitting with Mikoto and listening to her ramble on about Itachi's childhood while rubbing her baby bump.

"I hope you will get along well with your new brother. You'll help him, protect him, won't you Itachi?"

"Of course, Mother."

Fugaku grimaces from outside the door but enters with a stoic face.

Mikoto tries to stand, but gives up when she falls back into the chair. She smiles and greets her mate from her seated position while laughing at herself.

Itachi hadn't seen her so happy in decades. He almost wishes that he were the one to have made her so radiantly pleased and wondering if she had the same glow when she carried him.

Fugaku calls Itachi from his thoughts to talk in the hall. Away from Mikoto's presence, Fugaku reminds his son of certain obligations. "It's been months since I told you to take care of Kage's human, but you have yet to fulfill your duty. Is there some reason for your lack of commitment?"

Locking eyes with his father, Itachi replies placidly, "I've been preoccupied. I can find and kill a human whenever I feel the urge, but the coming of a new Uchiha is something to be celebrated. There will be plenty of time for murder after Mother has given birth."

"What of the human? She will undoubtedly be giving birth to her own bastard soon."

"Do you expect a half-breed newborn to cause me trouble worth mentioning? I thought you had more faith in me, Father."

Fugaku clasps his hand on his son's shoulder with resolution. "I have all the faith in the world in you, but I don't want you getting distracted from your goals by your mother's pet." He holds Itachi's unyielding gaze because his son is the only one he would permit to meet his eye in such a manner. "You are my heir; the only son I need. You must remain strong and not grow too attached. Remember to keep the boy on a short leash as he grows so that he knows not to challenge you when coming into his powers." Fugaku squeezes Itachi's shoulders assuredly and then leaves.

Itachi watches with defiant eyes as the man walks away. He turns and pushes the door open to enter the room and rejoin his mother. He finds her staring sadly into the hearth.

She looks over at Itachi with a small smile, but her eyes give away her true despair no matter how she tries to hide it. Her posture is slumped forward and her hands are folded over her stomach.

Itachi walks over and kneels on the floor at her side, concern written clearly across his features.

She looks down at him with a complex expression. Her face is dry and her eyes clear, but her dampened lashes had escaped her and are proof of her inner despair. She pets his cheek gently and says, "You'll love him. Won't you?"

He places his hand over hers and pulls it to his lips, kissing it as if she were a queen. "Of course, Mother. Just as I do you."

After five years of being pregnant, Mikoto is about ready to cut her baby out herself.

The gestation period varies for vampires from several months to several years, but five long arduous years of pregnancy is pushing her to the edge of her sanity. The pains and the aches make it difficult to move without help, but when she feels particularly drained, she tells anyone that may be around, or even if it is just herself, "He isn't ready, yet. He just needs a bit more time because he's going to be something special." With a small, forced laugh, she would occasionally add, "He's got to make everyone wait for his arrival like a true Uchiha."

Finally, on a pitch black night of the new moon, while Itachi is escorting his mother to her private library, her pains intensify and become nearly unbearable.

Mikoto collapses to the floor on her hands and knees, breathing with difficulty and clutching her gut as the pain twists and grips her insides.

Mortified by the sudden attack, Itachi kneels down next to her and puts his arm around over her shoulders. His mind is so distraught that it can barely function. All he manages to do is gape and plead with her for instructions.

She mustered up some strength to speak and pushes her son away. She suppresses her agonized screams and grits through clenched teeth, "Go. Go find the midwife."

Itachi rises back to his knees and tries to hold his mother again. "I can't leave you like this."

Mikoto shoves him away with more force. "Itachi, I need you to be strong for me right now." She hangs her head trying to conceal the anguish contorting her delicate features from the stabs of pain. "You have to leave." When she sees her son debating in his head, she yells, "Go!"

Itachi jumps to his feet and dashes down the corridor to find one of his mother's attendants.

Itachi had been pacing in front of the room where his mother was delivering for hours. Hours that ticked by slowly with only his mother's cries from behind the heavy doors to signify the passage of time as they grew closer and closer together. Her ear-splitting screams tested Itachi's willpower to not break the door down to help her. With difficulty, he put some trust in the hands of the women working with his mother.

When the wailing finally stops, Itachi fears the worst. It is extremely rare for a vampire to die when giving birth a first time. However, it is also rare to carry a second child at all, and the chances of fatality increase dramatically.

Mikoto carried the baby for five years and if it kills her now, Itachi isn't sure if he can keep that promise to his mother.

The door starts to open and he is at it even before Mikoto's assistant can see the light in the hall. Confronted immediately by an unsettled son, she fans herself and gestures for the Uchiha heir to enter.

He steps up next to her and peeks inside a little. Before entering he tells her, "Inform the Verant."

She nods shallowly and walks purposefully but obviously tiredly to the Verant's chambers to summon him to meet his second son.

Itachi approaches hesitantly, still worrying that something had gone wrong and fearing she would leave him alone.

Only when his mother turns her head and smiles at him does he hurry to her side to look upon his infant brother.

"Itachi, take him for a while. I'm so tired and he is..." she yawns and her eyes droop closed.

Itachi whispers quietly, "Mother, what is his name?"

"Mmm," she hums, smiling softly and says, "Sasuke." The whispered name rolls off her tongue like silk and she falls into a peaceful, contented rest.

Itachi cradles the boy in his arms and gazes into the big bright eyes of his little brother. He hears a creaking and looks up to see Fugaku standing at the entrance.

The Verant glances over the scene. He notes his mate's quiet state and Itachi's wrapped bundle. The man says nothing as he turns on his heels and leaves, satisfied with the outcome.

Itachi kept a blank expression while his father was in the room, but when he leaves it pulls into a disgusted grimace. He returns his eyes to the child in his arms and rocks him gently. "Sasuke."

The baby blinks as if acknowledging his own name. His calm demeanor is odd for a newborn, but his almost translucent skin, soft to the touch, is evidence of his new status in the world.

Itachi smiles and the baby gurgles back. Itachi's face turns serious and he says with promissory sincerity, "Sasuke, I will make this clan worthy of you."


	39. Gaiden II

Sasuke, a boy barely twenty years of age, walks quietly through the halls. He has important news to share with Mother, and hopefully she would relay it to Father. He stops just outside her study, the door cracked slightly, and overhears her and a couple other familiar voices chatting animatedly. With his back to the door, he listens closely.

"I wish my mate would at least discuss it with me. Honestly, we are no longer in the Dark Ages, why is he so averse to it?"

"To be bound would be the ultimate show of his commitment and dedication. Its sacrosanctity should not be taken lightly."

"Ladies, the answer is simple. They are men. And they are afraid."

The women laugh and giggle at Mikoto's statement, finding some satisfaction in knowing that they have the courage to live up to vampire reputation and to exhibit their devotion despite the men's bold declarations.

"Only a great man would be willing to risk the consequences considering the tragedies of the past. Lord forbid any such thing would happen between two that decided to complete the ritual."

"Oh, Mikoto, you speak as if you did not already have a great man. Perhaps he is protecting you should any ill fate befall him. He is the Verant, after all."

"Yes, we are truly envious of you. Fugaku is a superb Rein, an exemplar of our traditions and what we all to strive to be. Plus, he has given you two beautiful sons."

"Speaking of my boys... Come in, Sasuke."

In the hall, the young vampire starts when his mother calls his name. He pushes on the door and slips into the room through the narrow opening. With his head bowed and hair obscuring his face, he approaches the coven's matron.

Mikoto smiles at her son as he enters humbly and shares a knowing glance with the other two women. With her delicate fingers, she tilts his face up and asks sweetly, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Sasuke answers quickly. "I was just walking by. Just thinking."

"Is that so?" Mikoto runs her fingers through Sasuke's long hair that reaches past his shoulders. "Well, I think it just might be time for a haircut. How about you?"

His eyes widen briefly. Beseechingly, he grabs his mother's hand resting on his shoulder. "But Itachi's hair is long."

She titters at his heartfelt plea and kisses his forehead, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You aren't Itachi, Sweetheart."

Sasuke looks away to an empty corner of the room to hide his countenance. He frowns, having heard his father mumble similar sentiments before.

Mikoto once again raises her youngest child's face so that he may look her in the eye. She leans closer to him and whispers quietly, "It's not a bad thing, Dear. You're my Sasuke, and I'd have it no other way."

He nods lightly and steps back out of the way so his mother can stand. She excuses herself from her company and leads Sasuke away by the hand to her boudoir.

When Mikoto had snipped the first strands, Sasuke began to have a fit, allowing his stubborn personality to show when not in the presence of others. Outwardly, Sasuke maintained the mien of an obedient child, speaking only when spoken to and submitting to the commands of his parents. However, in the solitary comfort of his mother or Itachi, Sasuke became quite the brat.

Mikoto decided to give Sasuke a cut that reflected his inner, true self. When she finally got him to settle, he had pouted the entire time and watched the strands collect on the floor.

Once finished, Sasuke sits atop the stool with his dark tresses scattered below and his family standing around him in a semicircle. He fidgets under the scrutiny.

Fugaku stares at the boy, his arms crossed and a prominent scowl on his face. "He looks ridiculous."

Sasuke's big black eyes dart up to his father's critical gaze. If his innate pride hadn't stopped him, Sasuke would have cried in front of them all, right on the spot.

Itachi runs his hand through the freshly cut locks and toys with the odd styling in the back. He finds the feathered feature rather entertaining as he brushes the hairs upward and they fall stubbornly back into place. He almost hates to admit it, but fact is fact: Sasuke is adorable. However, Itachi refrains from announcing his amused opinions with the Verant looming so near. He returns his hand to his side, already having shown too much affection.

"Well, I think he is too cute for words." Mikoto envelopes her baby boy in a hug and kisses his cheek tenderly.

Fugaku grunts and leaves without another word, annoyed that this little escapade had cost him valuable time that could have been spent on his duties or training Itachi.

Once the grumpy man is gone, Mikoto reassures Sasuke, "He likes it. He just can't say he does." She glances at Itachi and winks. With one more kiss to Sasuke's forehead, she pats his back, telling him to run along.

Sasuke darts for the exit but stops abruptly, turning to look over his shoulder. The glint in his eye reveals his devilish intentions as he innocently asks, "Does Itachi need a haircut, too?"

Mikoto laughs and softly pets her eldest son's cheek lovingly. "No. I think we'll keep him just the way he is."

After years of doing menial missions and scouting other covens, Itachi had come across a few unique individuals. These six men were of different covens and displayed exceptional qualities that he could put to good use. Aside from their house affiliations, the men all seemed to be loners, outcasts that worked alone and seemed to enjoy their situations.

It had taken several reconnaissance expeditions that had delayed Itachi's return home in order to measure each man's worth. Once he finally determined they possessed the appropriate skills to suit his needs, Itachi confronted each with a date for them to meet again more officially. He left it up to the beings to decide on their own whether to show up, but counted on their curiosity to bring them all together. And as usual, Itachi had been correct. Each man arrived at the specified location and each demanded to know what the hell was going on.

When the words 'covert alliance' passed his lips he immediately knew he already had half of them hooked. The other three weren't so ready to commit to a man who had discreetly been watching them to decide if they were good enough for his needs. Itachi knew what was required to secure the others, but the risk involved if they backed down was monumental. When the redhead demanded more information, Itachi had little choice but to utter the phrase that would seal the deal because it alone would explain everything he wished to accomplish in recruiting unknown yet talented and eager beings.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

...

Upon returning home from his long overdue mission, Itachi strolls through the massive double doors of the coven with a few souvenirs from his journey. He had not informed his father of the detour he'd taken in order to collect his posse instead of hunting a human and her half-child, but their presence would be worth any chastisement he might receive.

The guests admire the luxurious surroundings, gazing up at the high painted ceiling and fine art along the walls. The ostentatious fire elemental holds nothing back and blurts out his opinion of Uchiha extravagance.

Leading the group to the Verant's chambers, Itachi ignores the attention from the curious coven members, as well as other outbursts from behind him. When they arrive, Itachi orders everyone to wait while he enters alone to speak with his father.

The young Uchiha pushes the doors open without introduction from the clerk stationed outside the antechamber and walks straight to the Verant's workspace.

Fugaku glances up from his paperwork to make sure it is his boy and not some rude, impertinent creature intruding into his office. Upon confirmation, Fugaku puts his eyes to the letter again and continues reading. He asks with divided attention, "How was your assignment? You finally completed it, correct?"

Rather than answer, Itachi tries to jump directly to his point. "Father, I have a request."

But the Verant would not be lured away so easily from a topic he considered to be of the utmost importance. He lowers the papers and looks Itachi squarely in the eye. Redirecting the conversation, he commands, "First the report. Did you complete your task?"

Phlegmatic as ever, Itachi delivers his conditioned reply. "Yes, sir."

The Verant returns to the pages before him, shuffling them together for order's sake. "Good. It was far overdue. Did the child give you any problems? It should have been about your brother's age by now."

"No, sir."

"Good, good. I didn't expect that it would." Fugaku scratches a few strokes of his pen across a sheet of parchment then gives his son the opportunity to speak. "And your request?"

The young Uchiha turns back slightly, looking out of the open doors and signaling for the men to enter. They file into the room and are paraded before the Verant while Itachi explains, "These are a few companions I have made over the years. They occasionally assisted on my endeavors and I humbly petition for their admittance into our coven."

Except for a small quirk of his brow, Fugaku's face is a blank slate, not giving a hint to which way he may be leaning. "What of their own covens? Their house affiliations?

"They have all abandoned their former ties."

The pale blue skinned being takes a step forward out of line. "We have heard of the renowned Uchiha clan and the coven they reign over. It would be an honor to serve under you, Verant Uchiha."

His blatant brown-nosing earns him a slight glance from Itachi for the interruption. He returns the vampire's gesture with a quick wink and a toothy grin.

Nonplussed, Itachi bristles and his brows raise a hair. The small change goes unnoticed by the others in the room, but it is relished by the audacious elemental.

Despite Itachi's offense, the vigorous flattery suits the Verant and he stands from his seat, palms planted firmly to the table surface. His eyes goes down the line of men, scrutinizing each one. On his way back up, they stop on Itachi and he says, "I see no problem here. With your recommendations I am confident they have earned the privilege of residing in my coven. However, I would like a bit more information. Their names? Their houses, for instance?"

The water elemental begins to open his mouth to introduce himself more formally, but Itachi beats him to it, wanting to keep everything short and simple. "This is Kisame, a water elemental from the south. Sasori is a puppeteer. He lived mostly as a solitary man after his house renounced him for taking the initiative to develop his skills beyond normal teachings."

Before the Verant could become too intrigued by the smartest of the bunch, second only to Itachi himself, the Uchiha hurries along. "Zetsu is a raskovnik from the west. He resided in the forest and does not nor has he ever belonged to a coven. I stole Kakuzu, an earth elemental, and Hidan, a priest trained in the blood magics, from a small coven relatively nearby. They wouldn't dare challenge us for their return because the coven as a whole is weak and unfit for these men. And finally, a fire elemental, Deidara, from the middle regions."

Fugaku gives them all the once over again and motions to the secretary standing outside the open entrance to be sure he had recorded the details into the registry. With the thumbs-up, Fugaku moves from around his desk to shake each being's hand and welcome them more warmly as Itachi's subordinates. "You've certainly collected a diverse bunch, son."

When he holds his hand out for Sasori, the redhead asks curiously, "Sir, does it not concern you that I, and a couple others, are not Hellish beings?"

Fugaku clasps the young man's shoulder. "Itachi recognizes your strengths and that is more than enough for me to grant you admittance despite such trivial labels. However," he directs his statement to the group, "I'd advise remaining in Itachi's good graces. If he finds any reason for your dismissal, it won't be a simple banishment. Understand, boys?"

The line of men bow shallowly to convey their comprehension and appreciation for the Verant's approval.

Itachi nods to his father, indicating the end of his business, and leads the group out of the room. He turns, facing into the Verant's chambers as he grabs the door handles. While pulling the doors shut, he says, "Thank you, Father."

Out of view of the coven leader, Itachi stands frozen, holding the knobs tightly as his mind churns and runs through possible scenarios. Behind him, his newest coven brethren speak boisterously amongst themselves.

"I don't think that man realized that I'm older than him."

"Same goes for me. Siv taught all her Sons the immortality rite. And I hear Earth-born beings age slowly, too. Isn't that so, Zetsu?"

"Yes."

Silence settles over them as the men wait for more explanation, but when none is given, Hidan claps his hands together and suddenly yells some indecipherable nonsense. The others would later learn that these eruptions are fairly normal for the immortal and to take them in stride.

"I'm going to check this place out. It's way bigger than the last coven."

With a simple grunt, the earth elemental follows his comrade. Sasori decides to go along as well, and Deidara trails after the redhead, dragging the plant-like creature behind him.

The only new member staying behind is Kisame. He opts for accompanying the vampire to wherever he may be headed as soon as he snaps out of his trance. Kisame walks up rather closely and asks in a voice just above a whisper, "So when are we gonna do this?"

Itachi snaps his head to the side to meet the elemental's piercing eyes. He holds the too-close gaze momentarily just to show that he would not be intimidated, then moves away from the doors and starts walking down the hall. "I haven't decided, yet. I need to prepare."

Kisame quickens his pace and slinks up beside the Uchiha. "Oh? You've got some nice tricks up your sleeves?"

Though Itachi must look up to meet Kisame's gaze, he still manages a formidable glare. "The timing is crucial. It must be perfect."

"I agree." Kisame interjects with a prurient smirk.

Glancing up suspiciously, Itachi continues, "I need to make sure Sasuke is safe and that-"

The elemental scrunches his face in confusion. "Sasuke? Your brother? Wh-what would he do?"

With a stern expression, Itachi says definitively, "He is not to have any part in this."

"Of course. It would be strange if he was around at the time. He is just a child." Kisame relaxes considerably, almost questioning the vampire's proclivities.

Itachi stops suddenly, eyeing the other man firmly. "Sasuke must not know anything."

Kisame also stops a few steps ahead and turns to say blithely, "Well, I don't know about that. I might want to brag a little afterwards. I can't control whose ears the news may reach." Kisame moves into Itachi's space and slips an arm around his waist, stroking the curve of his back with one large thumb.

Startled by the other's incursion, Itachi takes a moment to compose himself and solidify his stern face. He is unaccustomed to being the one seduced and finds it disconcerting. His black eyes fade into a blood red and his Rein Blood fangs peak out from between his lips. "Remove your hand before you lose it."

Kisame blinks rapidly, a bit startled by the threat. Taking a few reluctant steps back and returning his hands to himself, he sighs dispiritedly. "So we really weren't talking about the same thing." Looking at the carpet, he shakes his head and says invitingly, "A man can dream, I suppose." With a lecherous leer Kisame steps around the vampire and continues walking. He calls over his shoulder, "I'll see you around, Uchiha."

Itachi stares in disbelief, practically gawking at the empty space in front of him. The elemental had disappeared around the corner, leaving the vampire standing awkwardly alone.

Had that brazen creature just dismissed Itachi Uchiha?

"Why?"

"Because that's just how it is, Sasuke."

"But, why? It doesn't make any sense."

Kakashi's sensitive ears pick up on the quiet snicker coming from the back of the room. The pest had become a regular presence during Sasuke's lessons even though the his own studies were completed long ago. "Is there something you'd like to add, Itachi?"

The vampire prince looks up from his book and says simply, "No," as if he had no idea why Sasuke's teacher would be addressing him. Aside from making Kakashi teach his way and insisting on some extra lessons for Sasuke that Kakashi hadn't planned, Itachi has no part in his brother's education.

"You're a horrible actor, Itachi. I know you aren't reading. In fact, if there was one area that you could improve, it would be your skills of deceit." Kakashi is just looking to rile up the younger vampire. Now that Itachi is no longer his pupil, he could treat the Uchiha like everyone else by teasing and taunting him to get a reaction. Within reason. He is still the Verant's son.

Kakashi looks off to the side and muses, seemingly to himself, "Now Mistress Mikoto is truly a genius of deception. Her smile is known to throw off even the keenest sense. She is perhaps better than the Verant himself at disguising her thoughts." Kakashi looks back to the Uchiha heir and taps his mouth playfully. "Oh, I shouldn't say that."

With the jibe at his skills and the nonchalant talk about his mother, Itachi snaps the text closed in a one-handed grip and drops it on the nearby table. "If there is something you would like to say, Kakashi, please, spit it out."

Smiling, the Keit Blood tutor waves his hand dismissively. "It's nothing." He glances down at young Sasuke and adds, "Why don't you take him out and show him. He's pushing thirty years and hasn't taken one himself, yet. And he's giving me a headache."

Itachi looks over at Sasuke beaming with hopeful anticipation. The older Uchiha thinks it over quickly, evaluating his brother's progress based on his own observations. Unable to withstand the power of pleading Sasuke-eyes, Itachi nods and walks toward his brother. "You think you are ready to hunt?"

Sasuke stands proudly from the lounge sofa. "Lead the way."

Itachi makes a face of acquiescent surprise, bowing his head as if to a young, haughty noble that thought the world of himself. "After you."

...

Standing in a narrow backstreet between two buildings, Itachi methodically uses his senses to scope the people while Sasuke anxiously watches those same humans up and down the road.

"What about that one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"How about him?"

"No."

Sasuke huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Then which one would the Great Itachi Uchiha pick out of the lot?"

Itachi looks down at his little brother, mildly taken aback by the personal jab at his status coming from the small boy.

Sasuke straightens up and tenses, fearing he had pushed his brother too far with his taunt. His wavering eyes reflect his mounting dread.

When Itachi reaches for him, Sasuke closes his eyes, not wanting to see his punishment coming. However, all he feels is a sharp poke to his forehead. Enough to be mildly painful, but not to do any damage.

Sasuke opens his eyes slowly to find Itachi now scanning the people as they bustle about early in the morning to begin their day before first light.

"Bite your tongue, brat, or I'll leave you here by yourself. Now, first, you need to learn some patience and to relax. I'm going to show you how to choose carefully."

"What for?" Sasuke asks, rubbing his head with his fingers. "Can we not simply grab one and drag him down the alley? That's what the others did. They'd nab the human, pull him into the shadows and bite." Sasuke jumps around and acts out the scene as he describes his version of a successful hunt. "Oh! But once, Mother's friend used her eyes to subdue a human."

"Quiet." Itachi insists.

Sasuke looks up. His expression a blend of a pout and a glare.

Itachi glances down, raking his eyes over Sasuke. Then the older brother suddenly picks the younger up and sets him on a wooden seat. He grabs the child's ankle and lifts his leg. Itachi tears Sasuke's pant over his knee, telling him once more in a hushed whisper, "Quiet."

The vampire possessing the appearance of a teenaged human steps from the shadows casually and almost stumbles into a passing lady. He asks the young woman walking by, "I beg your pardon, Miss, but could you help my brother?" Itachi points a long delicate finger in Sasuke's general direction. "He injured himself a short time ago, but I'm afraid I do not know much about fixing him. Perhaps a young lady's touch would make him feel better."

She smiles at the handsome gentleman and his darling little brother as she walks into the mostly darkened nook between two structures.

Sasuke sits on a barrel, listening and watching carefully to what his brother does as the human approaches of her own will. All the while Itachi remains composed and tactful.

As the girl kneels before him, his eyes follow her closely, monitoring every move heedfully. When she touches his leg to part the clothing from his skin, Sasuke darts his eyes to Itachi, unsure of what he should do in this situation.

Itachi does not spare a glance. Instead, he kneels next to the girl and asks with concern lacing his voice, "Are you able to tell what he has done to himself?"

She picks at the clothing and moves it from side to side, but says confusedly, "I...I do not see anything. Are you sure he was injured and did not only snag his clothing? He seems to be in fine health, if not a little peaked." She looks to the side to find the striking young man crouched very near with his heated gaze fixed on her. She blushes a soft pink across her face and looks away, staring at, but not seeing the boy's knee.

Itachi gently slips his finger under her chin and makes her face him again. This time his crimson eyes mesmerize the girl. He leans in, cheek to cheek, and whispers into her ear, "Heaven Lies beyond this Portal..."

Sasuke is confused by his brother's actions and the reason for invoking the enchantment on a female that had already fallen easily into his hands.

Itachi moves closer, holding her waist so that she does not fall back to the ground as her mind succumbs and her body follows. Itachi maneuvers her limp form about almost gently and takes his time positioning her until he can have easy access.

Her neck is bared in such an open and erotic manner, Sasuke feels uncomfortable watching the display.

Despite the child's unease, Itachi sinks his fangs in and drinks, but only lightly. When he removes his teeth, he turns to Sasuke and asks, "Do you want some of this one for now?"

Sasuke shakes his head, both to answer his brother and to clear his thoughts. "No. I want to get my own."

Itachi glances out the corner of his eyes as he licks the holes on the girl's neck, cleaning the area and healing the wounds. He props her against the stone wall and returns to Sasuke to set him back on his feet.

Sasuke's eyes dart between the girl and his brother in a puzzled manner. "She's not dead. Why is she not dead?"

Itachi stands fluidly and tidies himself. "Because I did not drain her body of blood."

Staring at the girl, her chest rising rhythmically with breaths, Sasuke asks eagerly, "Why?"

Replacing a few stray hairs, Itachi arranges his clothing into proper place again. He smoothes out the wrinkles and dusts off his fine clothing. "Because I did not want to kill her."

Sasuke walks closer, inspecting her from a safe distance but trying to get a better look at what his brother did. "Why?"

Itachi inhales slowly, finally understanding what Kakashi was talking about before. "Because she does not deserve to die just to fill the belly of another."

Sasuke looks at him queerly. Itachi's words and explanations contradicting what the rest of his family has been telling him. They always referred to the humans as quick meals and creatures far beneath the vampires, even less than the beings that serve under the infamous Rein Bloods.

Itachi sees the confusion in Sasuke's eyes, the wheels and gears spinning to put things together in his mind. He takes a moment to debate what reasoning the child would most likely accept and decides on the logical argument over the moral, hoping to make understanding easier on Sasuke's vampiric mind that is already being warped by the other Uchiha.

"If we kill all the humans we feed on they will begin to notice. When that happens they will seek out the cause and find us. It is very important to keep them in the dark about our existence or they will know to fear us. That fear will turn into rage in which case they will attack and turn to hunting us. We would have another Dark Ages for our generation."

Sasuke can't help but think Itachi is rather strange. But that must be the reason Father prefers him above all others. Itachi has a unique way of thinking and he has the interest of their survival always in mind. Sasuke nods acceptingly, wanting to absorb as much knowledge from his brother as he can, so that he too can become strong and powerful and worthy.

Itachi pats Sasuke on the head then directs his eyes back on the humans. He motions for Sasuke to stand in front of him, closer to the opening, so that the boy could see the target he had chosen.

Sasuke's black eyes narrow on a girl in the distance and his excitement flits away. "She is...quite small."

Itachi's brow twitches in slight annoyance. "You think you could handle a full grown adult?"

Sasuke looks straight up and nods once confidently.

"You don't need a grown human, Sasuke. She will do just fine."

Sasuke moues as he follows behind Itachi outside of the village where the girl, appearing to be in her mid teenage years, tends to the pigs behind her shoddy home.

A man exits from the dwelling and kisses her on the top of the head.

Itachi slows his pace, not wanting the man to suspect they are moving toward his home as he himself heads into town. They pass him on the way and Sasuke watches discreetly as he goes by.

When they reach the outer perimeter of the town where the buildings are farther and farther apart, they find the girl still tending the animals. Itachi approaches her asking, "Would you be so kind as to have a look at my brother?"

Startled by the sudden summons, she drops her bucket and frightens Sasuke in return.

Itachi smiles knowingly and apologizes, requesting her assistance once again.

She laughs at herself for being so edgy and walks around the pen to have a closer look at the young boy.

The routine is the same as the girl in the alley as Itachi seduces this one with a similar laziness. He sings the charm to the girl for Sasuke and carries her limp body out of sight from the road. Once beyond the tree line, Itachi passes her off to his brother.

Sasuke staggers a bit under the additional weight and maneuvers so that the girl mostly sits on the ground. Sasuke tilts her head and moves her hair away with calm, delicate care. He glances at Itachi a moment for approval then sinks his childish, but Rein Blood enhanced fangs into her warm neck. His hesitance quickly dissipates as the taste of fresh blood slides down his throat. It is so delicious, the most savory meal he'd ever had. He grabs the girl more firmly and pulls her closer.

Itachi is mildly amused by the sight and realizes that his brother will be quite the seducer himself one day if just feeding elicits such passion from him. After a few moments, Itachi tells his little brother, "That's enough. Release her."

Sasuke's eyes squeeze tightly shut, blocking out everything but the sensation of warm blood satisfying a powerful thirst he hadn't known resided within him.

Itachi realizes the youngest Uchiha, inexperienced with the outside world, is losing to the bloodlust of his first time. He tells Sasuke again, but more firmly, "Release her. Now."

Sasuke ignores the command and continues determinedly. His lips curl viciously when Itachi, unaccustomed to the boy disobeying so blatantly, grabs onto his shoulder to try to haul him away from the human without injuring her too much. However, Sasuke's grip on her is strong and he buries his nails into her back.

Itachi grows angry and he pulls Sasuke harder. He could easily overpower the young vampire, but with his grasp on a fragile human, Itachi's options are limited. He snatches Sasuke by the leg and buries his own larger fangs into the boy's calf.

Sasuke's initial reaction is to bite harder, his talons dragging deep gashes into the girl's flesh as he tries to transfer the pain. His brother's vicious hold quickly becomes too much and Sasuke tears his mouth off the girl to growl in rage at Itachi.

The older Uchiha takes the opportunity to catch Sasuke around the neck and pin him against the ground, forcing him to calm down with the power of his eyes.

Sasuke struggles, but very slowly relaxes as his own eyes fade black and his teeth recede. Panting heavily while lying in the dirt, he licks his lips, the delectable blood quickly cooling around his mouth.

Itachi turns his eyes to the girl. Her body lying limply on the ground with parts of her neck gouged out. Blood from her back begins to seep out and pool around her. She is lost and Itachi blames himself. He should have known that Sasuke wasn't ready for his first bite when he had been taught by others to deliver a kill.

An important fact hits Itachi with the power of true despair. Though he had enchanted the girl for Sasuke so she would not feel the bite and her body would be numb to the pain, he had not, nor had Sasuke used his eyes to completely block the human's mind of the experience.

She lies on the ground bleeding copiously. Her mind knows it while her body does not. In her catatonic state, she is helpless.

Itachi looks over at Sasuke, just now rising to sit upright. Glaring at the boy, he demands, "Finish her."

Sasuke glances up, then quickly back to the dead leaves crumpled under his hand. "Why? You said I shouldn't. That I could feed without killing."

"Look at her, Sasuke," Itachi says angrily. "She's half-dead already. Just...finish the job."

Sasuke gulps and looks back and forth between his brother and his prey. He loses his appetite with Itachi's disdainful gaze fixed on him. "H-How? I don't know how."

Itachi points to her. "Drink the blood that is left."

Sasuke stares at the fleshy mass. Her breathing is much slower than the girl from the alley and her glassy eyes stare at him as a clear droplet trickles from her eye. "I-I cannot. I don't want to."

Itachi takes a few heavy steps toward Sasuke, towering over his small frame. "It doesn't matter what you want. Finish her and let her die."

Sasuke scoots back on his rear end, cowering under his brother's intensity. "Please, Itachi. I can't." He shields his face and begins to snivel quietly, a sense of shame tightening in his chest and constricting his throat.

Itachi sobers with the sight of his frightened, child-brother. He had pushed too hard and nearly broke his most important person. He only wanted to help Sasuke become something better than the stupid, selfish, savages the vampires had become. Instead, he forced Sasuke into a completely different state of mind. In that moment he made his brother into everything he was trying to protect him from.

Itachi crouches down and pets Sasuke's head. His heart nearly shatters when the boy flinches. "Sasuke. Sasuke, it's alright. I'll take care of it."

The child looks up with watery eyes, brimming with almost-tears that he refused to let fall as he desperately tried to cling to some sense of pride when his other feelings were all convoluted.

"Go stand out by the main street. I'll come get you when I'm finished."

Sasuke nods as he moves onto his hands and knees. Everything feels strange, from standing to breathing, even swallowing now that the girl's life is with him. He takes a few steps away from the scene, but looks back in time to see Itachi lifting the body and flashing Sasuke a view of the damage he had done. The boy gasps and runs from the area.

Sasuke slips in a puddle in his haste and falls to the damp ground. He slowly pushes up onto his knees and sees his hazy reflection in the water's rippling surface. He hits the pool with a tiny fist, making his image disappear. Cupping his hands together, Sasuke splashes the cold water all over his face to clean his mouth and hands. Mud clings to his black locks and dirties his soft face, leaving grimy tracks over his charming features.

Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke all sit in the private study, each reading a respective text. The lady of the coven is quietly absorbed in a risque romance novel recently banned by human authorities while her youngest son sits at her feet perusing his own book assigned by Kakashi, who had been assigned by Itachi.

However, the eldest son stares out at the moon. His novel lays forgotten in his lap as his mind wanders to his companions and one water elemental in particular. Perhaps it had not been the best idea to lead him on in order to gain his strength and loyalty, but once he discovered the elemental would do almost anything for his attention, he found it unusually difficult to restrain himself. Now the man eyeballs him whenever they are in the same room and he has no sense of propriety, no respect for Itachi's sensitive situation.

Itachi's spots a flash of pink with his peripheral vision and turns to watch Sasuke's little friend humbly enter the room. Her eyes are on the floor and her hands are folded behind her back as she slowly steps forward. It pleases Itachi to know that his brother had made a friend, despite the girl's shy infatuation. She seems to be genuinely kind and interested in Sasuke.

However, Fugaku also recognized these qualities in the young Keit. She and her parents always exhibited proper reverence of the Verant and humility for their position. The child herself had proven her cleverness on many occasions when interacting with other vampire youngsters. When the Haruno's had approached their Verant about a union once the children came of age, Fugaku agreed almost immediately. He could not find any reason why the girl would not make a suitable match for his youngest son. Sakura had been excited and requested the privilege of telling Sasuke herself.

"May I enter, Mistress Mikoto?"

The lady smiles comfortingly, closing her book to give the young one her attention. "Certainly, child. Have you come to visit with Sasuke?"

"Yes, ma'am." She twists her heel on the ground and glances at Sasuke. "But I also bring news from the Verant." With all the Uchihas focused on her, earnestly listening to what she has to say, she twiddles her thumbs behind her back to relieve some of the anxiety. "Mommy and Daddy and the Verant have arranged for Sasuke and I to be united on my hundredth birthday."

Mikoto steals a glance at Itachi to find his expression passive, but to her keen motherly senses, his surprise is obvious. His lips tighten and his eyes, having momentarily widened a fraction, are now narrow and assessing.

Sasuke stays lying on the floor. He watches Sakura dispassionately, not really caring one way or the other about the information. He accepts the news and returns his attention to the book.

His apathetic reaction worries Mikoto because she knows her youngest only wishes to make his father proud. "Sasuke, aren't you going to say anything?"

He looks up at her, then to the eager girl with wide expectant eyes. She is his playmate, but he never had _that _feeling. That deep, heartfelt feeling he overheard his mother often discussing with her friends. But, Sakura is here and his father chose her, Sasuke would obligingly comply. "I'm happy."

Sakura beams at Sasuke's words and visibly relaxes, even as a bright blush takes over her face.

At that moment, another young man peaks his head through the doorway and calls out to Sasuke. "Hey! Uchiha, what are you sitting on your ass for? I got somethin' to show you."

Sasuke glares at the boy. He abruptly jumps to his feet and points angrily at the other. "Don't speak that way in front of my mother, Hyuuga."

Neji looks up to Mikoto and smiles widely, counting on his charm to save his family's reputation. They are just visitors in this coven and need to maintain the Verant's goodwill. He steps into the room and says, "My apologies, Mistress Mikoto." He bows shallowly and taps his lips in self-admonishment. "Do pardon my foul mouth."

She nods her head forgivingly, simply happy that her baby has a few friends. "Go on, Sasuke. Mr. Hyuuga must want to show you something very interesting." Before Sasuke reaches the door, she calls after him, "And take Miss Haruno with you."

Sasuke stops, looks back, and holds out his hand, waiting for the girl to take it.

The three children leave in a hurry and Mikoto is left with her eldest son. She clenches ornately carved armrests as she rises from her favorite chair. "I think I will go have a talk with your father."

...

"How can you pledge your son to the first suitress? The boy just turned forty and you are already tying him to a mate? And one of the few companions he has, no less."

Fugaku puts away the documents and glances back at his mate glaring at him from beside the fireplace. He sighs, relaxing in the seat, and counters her argument. "That is precisely the reason. They are close now and a union when they are of age would only keep them together without changing too much. I had considered the Hyuuga ambassador's daughter, but I don't believe we should have such direct ties to them. This Haruno child is a blessing. She is perfect for Sasuke to fulfill his purpose."

The mother blanches. "His purpose? And what exactly is that?" Mikoto usually wasn't so vocally against her mate's decisions, but when it came to her babies, she could not maintain the reserved, unassuming demeanor.

Fugaku pauses, realizing he had let slip something that was supposed to be confidential. He grits his teeth and tries to explain his frame of mind as concisely as possible to appease the woman. "Sasuke will provide me with definite heirs of a worthy stock while Itachi focuses on his goals."

Her hands jumps to her hips and she leans in challengingly. "And if his goals include a family, too?"

"Should Itachi find a mate, I leave the decision to him. It is his prerogative because I have confidence in his judgement. He would surely choose someone valuable and non-distracting."

Putting up with this man constantly criticizing his youngest son is one thing, but trying to pawn off her baby is an entirely different matter. "Then why lock Sasuke into a contract at such a young age?"

Fugaku bites his tongue before allowing another slip to reveal that he wants Sasuke preoccupied and not in Itachi's way as a nuisance or rival. Instead, he simply tells his mate, "Sasuke is not Itachi. He needs the guidance and I am securing him a family. There are several Uchiha for Itachi to choose from, but you bore Sasuke at a disadvantageous time. No other Uchiha is close to his age by one hundred years. He has no chance to preserve pure Uchiha blood. Haruno is of a suitable line; she is acceptable."

Mikoto simply stares at her mate as no words form. She can hardly believe his reasoning. Fugaku had barely taken interest in their youngest and now he wanted to protect his future by handing him over to someone who is 'acceptable'.

Outside, Itachi listens to the conversation and his fists clench with each of his father's defenses. He would not allow that man to plot Sasuke's life as if he were a thing to be manipulated and abandoned at will. Sasuke is already striving to please this man and is therefore forcing himself into the Uchiha mold. His admiration of his older brother would only go so far. But Itachi is as stubborn as they come and he had made it his goal to bring Sasuke up in the best way possible. There is still time to fix the damage Fugaku has already done.

Within ten years things had yet to change. However, when Fugaku announces his intentions to attack a nearby village, Itachi jumps on the opportunity.

Over the decade, Itachi had grown even more contemptuous toward the Uchiha as a whole. He began to view them as a single entity with Fugaku acting as the head of a great leviathan and his ignorant minions following like the limbs obeying the mind. The Uchiha beast is a grotesque creature with blinded eyes, numbed touch, dumb tongue, clogged nose and infected ears that sucks the life from the very world it inhabits. Had they even remotely been connected to the happenings around them, they may have sensed their imminent demise.

The Verant plans to exterminate the townspeople who commissioned a priest for their newly erected church. Fugaku typically had a laissez-faire attitude towards humans, but the rigorously devout always offended him. The potential threat to his coven is too great with a man of the cloth residing so near to let the humans simply be. The holy man could easily produce some effective artifacts to use against the vampires during their hunts when they are the most vulnerable. Therefore, as the Verant, he and the Uchiha would purge the area of hopeful fools and leave a pile of body parts to greet the clergyman. It would be a decent warning for any being of the world.

While Fugaku tinkers with the strategic details, Itachi formulates his own cleansing genocide. He finally sees his chance to act and remove his father from the throne of power while Fugaku is distracted with this dangerous and foolhardy gamble.

When Itachi first heard about the scheme, he praised his father's cunning despite his contempt for the senseless killing. The mortals had all but forgotten the supernatural world hidden beneath their own and this strike would only stir up old sentiments. The young Uchiha had even convinced the Verant to lend him the hallowed sword displayed above the mantle in the his office for cleaning. And Itachi had indeed cleaned it, but it would shed the blood of only one being this night.

As the extended family prepared themselves in the Uchiha sector, they would be vulnerable to attack. And while the Verant worked on some finishing touches to his plan, he would be alone in his chambers, unwittingly separating himself from the protection awarded by numbers just as the Uchiha had segregated themselves. Isolated and alone, the other beings of the coven would be oblivious to the Uchiha's demise until Itachi allowed it to be revealed.

He arranged for Sasuke to be in Kakashi's care - additional lessons and whatnot - so that he would not get in the way nor stumble into anything unsightly. Itachi also summoned his Akatsuki companions for a quick meeting. After some revealing facts and expectations, Itachi dismissed them to accomplish the goal for which they had been initially procured, fully trusting in their abilities and ingenuity to do what is necessary. Because if any one of them failed, they all would parish.

...

Itachi lightly raps on the large door and waits for the Verant to call for him to enter, undoubtedly expecting his son to be returning the Uchiha sword. As Itachi eases the door open and closes it quietly behind himself, he evaluates the Verant standing casually by the mantle, shuffling papers between his hands.

Fugaku glances at his son over his shoulder then returns his eyes to a sketched map, analyzing the roadways and debating if he had chosen the best locations to blockade.

Itachi approaches slowly, his anticipation mounting and his nerves teasing the border of total shutdown. His insides constrict and his body shivers from excitement and trepidation with every step closer to his father.

The yellow firelight catches in the blade as it rises. Rather than shining in the pale moonlight as the Verant had envisioned, it projects a wavering glimmer onto the wall that dances across the surface.

Fugaku curiously glances back at the gleam only to find the sword coming at him. Despite the almost sluggish fall of the weapon, he is too shocked by the implications, too in denial of what his eyes see to dodge the assault.

Itachi's first sweeping strike downward ensures the bisection of the Verant's heart. His minute reluctance takes control and he depends on the will of nature to drag it down, sliding the steel through his father's body with surprising ease. When the worldly force can no longer pull the saber through the fleshy tissues, Itachi lets his eyes rise slowly from the intersection point to his father's blood spattered face.

As Fugaku's disbelieving gaze meets his son's cold black eyes, everything goes still and quiet for a long couple seconds.

Steeling his emotions and training his thoughts on the task at hand, Itachi is the first to recover. He tugs the sword from the dense body and readies another strike, horizontal this time to make the two pieces four.

Fugaku staggers, leaning heavily against the mantel with his good arm clenching tightly to the edge for support. His eyes are wide with astonished horror.

Itachi's dull orbs show nothing, not a hint of warmth nor passion, just as Fugaku had always intended. The young Uchiha's rigid determination keeps him focused and unwavering as he pulls back and swings again. But a flurry of movement in front of him draws his numbed mind back into the emotional realm.

Before Itachi stands his mother, hunched over with her features cast down and obscured by her long locks. With both hands gripping the steel, Mikoto lifts her face slowly. The attack on her vital organ instantly weakens her, but she smiles gently at her eldest son. Her eyes show nothing but love.

Itachi immediately releases the sword, mortified by the sight of it protruding from his mother's chest. He steps back, not able to fully accept the scene his eyes plainly see.

Mikoto's knees go weak and she crumbles to the floor. Blood stains her side in a macabre beauty as it seeps into the white fabric of her dress, defiling the purity the gown once held. With the weapon still imbedded in her body, she leans forward on one hand and tries to cover her mouth with the other as she coughs. Despite her efforts to hide it, blood spills over her hand and drips profusely onto the wooden floor below.

Recovering from his stupefied state at the sound, sight and smell of his wounded mother, Itachi falls to his knees in front of her. He grabs hold of her gently and lies her on her back.

She coughs again, splattering around her mouth tiny red droplets. She smiles at him, reaching up to stoke his face. Swatches of blood paint him in his mother's life as she caresses him. "My wonderful son," her lips part to reveal a despondent and yet happy grin, "I am proud of you."

Itachi releases a heavy, anguished sigh at her words. Tears brim in black eyes for his accidental but no less heinous deed.

Always told to obey and bite her tongue, Mikoto strove to be a vampire queen admired by those around her. But all those years of training her mind had been rendered useless by her babies, her two incredible sons. "I love you. You and your brother." Mikoto's bleary, watery eyes finally had enough of holding everything in and she begins to shed ages worth of tears that had accumulated over her lifetime.

Not even Itachi had ever seen his mother cry. These tortured drops don't suit her handsome qualities.

"Take care of Sasuke." Mikoto's hand slips from Itachi's cheek and she grabs the blade, pushing it to the left to force it out of her body. Once she has it dislodged, cutting her palm in doing so, she steals the last deep breath she will be able to muster with her dwindling strength. Turning onto her stomach, she drags herself on one elbow to her equally disabled mate who had slouched to the floor against the side panel of the fireplace. Mikoto drapes her almost useless arm over Fugaku's shoulders, but the gesture is not appreciated.

Having regained some mental faculty with Itachi's diversion, Fugaku searched the surroundings for a way to defend himself; and if necessary, to dispose of his eldest, treacherous son. The Verant shoves his mate away, using the push to lift himself up and reach for a weapon.

However, Itachi had always been faster than his father. He scoops up the Uchiha blade and drives it into the Verant with more resolve. This time he connects with his intended target and cuts laterally into the man's chest. The Verant's arm and shoulder drop like lead weights to the ground as separate pieces while his body topples over in the opposite direction.

Itachi tackles him, crouching over his mutilated sire. He stabs his long, narrow fingers into his father's torso and rips the divided, dully beating organ from its pocket. Itachi gouges out the chunks barely hanging from the severed limbs and quickly throws all the parts into the fire, destroying them before the older vampire has the opportunity to heal himself.

Fugaku sits up hurriedly, clawing at Itachi's arm to stop him. However, with the tissue already released into the flame, all is lost for the once proud Verant. He watches them burning, consumed by fear and distress for his last few moments until his empty corpse goes slack.

The fire burns green as it devours the heart. Scorching the muscular organ to ash quickly, it produces red smoke that spills from the chimney into the chilly night air.

In a daze, Itachi pants as he stares fixedly at the shell of the being that had ruled his life for centuries. He is a free man now. Free to chose and free to live, for himself and Sasuke.

Mikoto lies still, allowing a rare true smile as she lets the blood pool around her and the years of withheld tears flow freely down her pale cheeks. With the warmth of the fire smoldering close by, she gazes upon her beloved son. However, each passing second they fade from shimmering gems to dull black like the charcoal pencils her youngest baby uses to sketch.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword, Itachi rises to his feet slothfully and stands between his parent's lifeless, disfigured remains. His head lolls back and he stares blankly at the ceiling, surrounded by blood and death.

An indefinite amount of time ticks by with the vampire lost in his mind. Even as some insignificant Uchiha enters the chambers to inform the Verant that everyone is ready and waiting, Itachi does not deign to move from his place. The interloper stops dead in his tracks upon seeing the mess. He glances at Itachi then runs away to warn the others.

Itachi's awakening is sudden and jolting. He inhales sharply, blinking and looking around at the gore in a sedated state. Walking feels almost foreign as each movement of his stiff muscles is amplified. He exits the room considerately, closing the doors quietly behind him. As he makes his way through the isolated wing, he sees maimed bodies lying along the hall. He glances into some of the rooms, doors having been left open, to see more signs that Akatsuki had been doing their jobs.

Scorch marks from Deidara give the walls a new finish and the soppy carpet from Kisame squelches under each step. Symbols drawn in blood around doorways and across the floor tell of Hidan's part in the extermination. He clearly stuck with Kakuzu if the broken floor boards were any indication. Zetsu had done preparatory work as a raskovnik by unlocking all doors and scouting the locations of the Uchiha. He then fell back to wait in the courtyard since he isn't a confrontational sort of creature. They each have their part, and Itachi's role had just begun.

...

A small outfit of Uchihas unleashes a desperate counterattack against the only being to whom they could pose a credible threat.

The handful of Reins break down the very last door of the Uchiha wing, the only room belonging to a Keit Blood. The mob spills into the room radiating rage, hate and fear and allowing these passions to control their actions. The man in front wields a short dagger and scans the area quickly, searching for the target.

Startled by the abrupt siege, Kakashi bolts to his feet, dropping his book on the ground. His eyes dart among the members of the group to identify them.

But the invading Rein Bloods disregard his presence. When the leader spots Sasuke lounging on the bed with a pad and pencil, he lunges for the youngest Uchiha, grabbing his forearm and dragging him off the mattress.

Kakashi instinctually moves to protect his student and placate the enraged Uchihas. The justification for them acting against one of their own escapes Kakashi's reasoning. However, before he gets within reach of the child, another man who had been standing by the door shoves his fist into Kakashi's gut. As the only being in the room not of Rein decent, Kakashi collapses, cradling his injured abdomen.

Sasuke cries out as he is yanked from the bed top. The unexpectedness of it all causes him to stumble and fall on the hard floor below. The assaulter, a distant cousin to his own Uchiha blood, pulls Sasuke to his feet and shakes him. Stress makes his incensed interrogation go mostly unheard by the terrorized child.

Broken statements do manage to break through the stonewall defense of the child's mind. _Betrayal. Itachi. Murderer. Verant._ When the accusations against the boy start, Sasuke can do little more than deny whatever they throw at him. Crying, "No, no, no," Sasuke trembles in the harsh grasp of familial hands and pushes away with all his strength. Kicking and flailing, he tries desperately to escape.

The child's fierce struggling annoys his captor and the man flings Sasuke to the floor, ramming him against the foot of the bedpost.

Sasuke ignores the sharp pain shooting through his back as he crawls away on his hands and knees. He hurries to his mentor's side for protection, wishing for his mother or Itachi to come and rescue him from these cruel cousins.

Just as Kakashi is reaching for Sasuke's hand, one of the Uchiha grabs the boy's ankle and drags him across the floor and back to the group near the doorway.

Sasuke rolls over and sinks his claws into the offending grip. When the man loses his hold, Sasuke reaches up and bites him in the wrist, aiming to puncture one of the larger veins. He tears the skin apart, but just as he begins to counter, he is easily put down by a stronger, older Uchiha.

The woman in the group pulls him off and pins him to the ground with a grip tight around his neck. She stares down at the boy, not even flinching when he slashes at her upper arm. She stands slowly, hauling Sasuke up with her.

The traitor's young brother... It is a long shot since Itachi had already murdered his own parents, but perhaps the boy can be useful.

She tosses the child over her shoulder, holding him around the waist. She intends to make him a shield of protection for herself, and the others if necessary, against Itachi's rampage.

She begins to walk out, but Sasuke turns into a savage little monster under the duress. He wriggles and squirms and contorts himself in order to bury his fangs into her neck on the opposite side.

She wails and wildly grabs at the boy latched onto her, forcing the tiny mouth away from her flesh. Despite her tolerance for pain, a brutal bite to the neck can make even the toughest falter. She drops Sasuke and whirls around, clenching at her seeping wound.

Sasuke almost falls on his head, but twists onto his stomach just in time. Again, he scrambles to get away; and again, the gang prevents him. A different man, one Sasuke had seen with his father and had occasionally called Uncle, curses gruffly and drops his knee on Sasuke's back. He grabs both of the boy's arms and pulls until his scapulae nearly touch. The man binds Sasuke's small wrists together in one hand.

He heaves Sasuke to his feet, keeping him restrained with a cuff-like grip and a tight grasp around his neck. The man glances at his companions and motions with his head for them to start heading out. He shares a knowing look with the woman. They nod to each other, both understanding the boy's potential usefulness.

Not yet recovered from the blow to his gut which had ruptured his internal organs, Kakashi just barely manages to stand. "Sasuke!" he protests. "Stop. He's just a child."

As Kakashi approaches, an Uchiha that had been relatively uninvolved throughout the ordeal lashes out, swiping upward with a curved knife. Kakashi dodges narrowly to avoid a major gash, but the very tip connects and tears over his eye. He staggers back, clenching the laceration as it seeps. He focuses his energy into stopping the flow and alleviating some of the pain, even as he watches Sasuke being led away. His mind is too divided between his own suffering and Sasuke's well-being to effectively help either.

Sasuke thrashes against the restraint and yells for Kakashi. He is smacked across the face to shut his mouth as the Uchiha shove him through the doorway and into the corridor, filing out more orderly than they had entered.

However, standing several paces ahead, a large man blocks their path to the inner areas of the Uchiha wing. They vaguely recognize him but are more concerned with why an outsider is in their domain. Before anyone is able to question him, he lifts a container so that everyone can see the smoke plumes emanating from it.

The effects of the burning substance take a moment to infiltrate the vampires' senses, but when it does, it works quickly. The vapors saturate the area and disorient the Uchiha, leaving them confused and stumbling about.

Sasuke manages to free himself, but clumsily falls to the ground because of the haze fogging his mind that also prevents him from fleeing. Instead, he props himself against the wall, warily watching the man through lidded eyes.

The large man with his odd lantern releases a low, hearty chuckle. "This junk actually works? ...Must be insane to tell me." He drops the container to the floor with a metallic clank and cracks his knuckles loudly.

Before the youngest Uchiha's eyes, his relatives begin to disappear. Their bodies become thinner and thinner, shrinking and folding in on themselves. Their once fine ivory flesh becomes brown and crusty. The plump vampire forms turn emaciated and expose every bone beneath the disintegrating skin. Their strength evaporates and all the Uchiha crumble to the floor. As some try to rise, their brittle limbs snap at the joint and they slump back to the ground in a undignified heap.

Appalled and sickened by the sight of shriveled bodies, Sasuke attempts to flatten himself as close to the wall as possible. As the smoke dissipates, he clearly sees the deformed corpses in a state he did not know was even possible. They seem to have been dried up like fruit left in the sun too long. His distant cousin that had dragged him from the room lies closest, his lifeless eyes on Sasuke.

The strange man approaches slowly, stepping on remains and crushing chest cavities. With each crunch Sasuke sinks lower to the floor, making himself as small as possible to hide from the unknown being. With his hands covering his head and his eyes closed, he simply wishes to disappear.

Suddenly, a thunderous crash like water breaking against rocky cliffs startles the child. Sasuke's ears, made more sensitive without the use of his eyes, are honed in on the sloshing sounds as the man marches across the soaked carpet. Sasuke feels a large hand wrap around his thin arm and his instinctual reaction is to bite.

"God damn it, Sasuke! That hurts."

His head snaps up, wide black orbs peering into the misty grey of his brother's friend's eyes. Shocked by the familiar presence, Sasuke does not say nor do anything.

Kisame sighs, lifting the stupefied Sasuke off the floor. He leans over to push open the door to Kakashi's room and sets the boy inside.

Kakashi looks up, half-expecting someone to come and finish him off. The blood had stopped flowing, but the pain still pulsed in his entire head and dulled his senses. However, he is taken aback when Sasuke crashes into him, hiding his face in Kakashi's chest. Rather than investigate the ordeal, Kakashi sits on the floor with his student grasping onto his shirt as if his life depended on it.

...

Itachi stands among three mangled bodies. He watches over the gory scene, guarding his loot to ensure that the Uchihas do not attempt to retrieve their missing pieces in a last-ditch effort at survival. They had been his father's closest associates, and yet, they were too power-hungry for even Fugaku to have called them friends. Puddles of blood surround each vampire and Itachi himself is covered from head to toe in the crimson liquid.

Utilizing a small fire steadily burning in the corner, Itachi tosses the bits into the blaze causing the green flames to flare and lick up the stone wall.

Zetsu enters to find the vampire staring at the fire with a virescent glow illuminating his face. The raskovnik informs him, "They're ready for you."

Those Uchiha who were not been killed on sight are captured, chained and subdued by a scent permeating the immediate area. They are predominantly the Elders who had conspired with the former Verant against the Sabaku as well as many aged, experienced Uchiha who had grown lazy and complacent in their comfortable lives. Under the domineering reign of Verant Uchiha, they became physically and mentally weak.

In the same courtyard that had witnessed the demise of the Sabaku remnants fifty years prior, the Uchiha are shackled and secured to the ground in much the same fashion. It is an intentional mind game staged by Itachi to instill fear from knowing what is coming and a clawing hope that they will be spared.

As the frankincense dissipates and their befuddled minds begin to sharpen, they awaken to find Itachi standing in front, encrusted in a grotesque shade of blackish-red. Gasps and whimpers slip past quivering lips as they finally learn the identity of the mastermind behind the coup and the decimation of his own family.

Itachi says nothing and neither do any of the Uchiha. Akatsuki stands to the side, observing but not daring to intervene. This is Itachi's moment to define himself and step from the Uchiha shadow. He would no longer be Itachi: son of an arrogant tyrant; but rather Itachi: the man that believed in family so much he set them free from themselves and poured the foundation for his young brother to walk the path of a truly noble vampire.

Sadly, no one would know of this man. They would only see the massacrer and be afraid of him and his power because they would not know of his team either. This is how Itachi wants it. This is the best solution because in his position it is better to be feared than loved. But perhaps one day, Sasuke would become a true leader. He would be a man both feared by his adversaries and loved by his subjects.

As the sun peaks out over the horizon, Itachi relishes the feel of warmth against his back. The Uchihas rattling their chains annoys him and breaks him from his reverie. He turns his back on the vampires and faces the burning orb, humbling himself before its might. He watches the sun as it rises ever so slowly, teasing them all with its deliberate pace. Closing his eyes, Itachi basks in the rays, skirting a forbidden and dangerous edge.

Kisame grows more worried as each second ticks away. He hurries from the sidelines and grabs Itachi around the waist, pulling him to the shaded area. Itachi's flesh is warm as Kisame holds him.

For the first time, the vampire does not struggle in his companion's arms. Itachi resigns himself to the touch of another for it may well be his last.

When the Rein's defenses begin to give way to the overwhelming power of the sun, Kisame ushers his vampire into the mansion, protecting the man from the light and from himself.

Akatsuki watches with curious disgust as the bodies undergo the solidification process into a heavy stone. There is weeping and crying, fighting and floundering, but the sun soon takes its toll and leaves numerous silent corpses to decorate the court.

Once all Uchihas are frozen, their bodies as dead as their souls, Kisame returns with orders from Itachi. "Destroy them. Leave nothing but the finest of particles."

They share concerned looks, both for Itachi and Kisame since the elemental relayed the message so somberly. Kakuzu is the first to start working. He runs his thumb over the jaw of one statue and admires the perfect curves and smooth lines that can not be imitated, even by the best master sculptor. He grabs the head between his hands, holding its face almost delicately, and decapitates the figure, splitting the rocky material across the neck. He turns to the group, facing the head at them and asks, "You think he'd mind if I kept this?"

Hidan grimaces, "Why would you want a stone head...from a real being? That's too much even for your morbid fascinations."

The earth elemental moves closer and explains with barely suppressed enthusiasm, "Look at the precision. Not a single tool mark could be found on any of them. Think of their selling potential."

Sasori glowers and chastises the man. "Itachi just disposed of his family and you want to sell their parts for profit?"

"Take it" comes quietly from the doorway. Everyone spins around to see Itachi standing just within the shade. "I don't care what you do, just get rid of them." The vampire turns and disappears inside again.

Kisame moves to go after Itachi, but Sasori grabs his elbow to stop him from leaving. "We need your help here. And Itachi needs to be alone."

The water elemental scowls, but after a moment of intense glaring, he concedes. Kisame nods and goes to work fulfilling Itachi's wishes.

On the other hand, Kakuzu moseys through the kneeling forms, shopping for an array of expressions in order to create a sufficiently diverse collection. Following closely behind, Hidan smashes the rest of the body to demolish the remains.

Deidara crouches to the ground and gathers together a pile of the powdered stone. He sweeps a heap into one hand and uses the other to rub the specks between his thumb and forefinger. Creating a small but intense flame in the cup of his hand, he admires the wondrous results his experiment yields. He turns to Sasori and holds out his hand. "Do you think Itachi would mind if we all kept a little something?"

Sasori picks up the glass figurine and appraises the workmanship. He holds it up, allowing the sun to shine through the semitransparent object. Sasori plops Deidara's item back in the fire elemental's palm and bends over to pick up a chuck from a crushed corpse. While inspecting it, he recalls a short conversation with Itachi.

Apparently, vampire bodies, when kissed by the sun, would harden into this opaque substance that possesses stunning attributes. The mineral that replaces the flesh would keep what had transpired in this place alive. Quartz remembers, and the particles left behind would retain the emotions of everyone involved. The pain and fear felt by those punished would haunt the grounds until some peace is able to come to those connected to the incident.

After the yard had been more or less cleared, Kisame retreats inside in search of Itachi. He tried the vampire's room first, but when it came up empty, Kisame went to the once private study the man used as a sanctuary.

Kisame pushes the door open slowly and finds the vampire sitting alone. He does not say anything. He just stands at the entrance even when Itachi looks at him expectantly. What he would give to have that heated glare on him at this moment. Anything to show that Itachi is still the same man.

Kisame walks in and places a small, green-tinted ring on the table next to Itachi. They both stare at the trinket for a while before the elemental leaves as silently as he came.

Not sure what to make of it, Itachi picks up the token and rolls the smooth annulus between his fingers.

The coven was not at all pleased when they discovered what Itachi had done. There was talk among the Heads of House about bringing the Uchiha to justice for his treachery, but no one dared to confront him. Instead, the leaders from the four elemental families, the Keit Blood Elders of the remaining vampires, representatives of the ogre and troll types, and the incubus chief gather in meeting to discuss the future of the current Verant-less coven. They leave the smaller groups to fend for themselves in this period of confusion.

At the same time as the quasi-leaders, having been simple figureheads before the Verant's death, file out of the conference room, Itachi is walking down the hall. He stops and casually watches them exit.

Each one turns down the same path so as not to pass by the vampire. They shrink away and hurry from the scene, fearing what the Rein Blood would do if he felt at all challenged or provoked.

Recognizing the last being walking out, Itachi is intrigued by the lycanthrope premier's presence. No werewolf had ever been a member of a coven led by a vampire. Their races rarely shared a coven due to their history of conflict. The pack lives away from the rest of the civilized beings, residing in the forrest and providing care to natural creatures.

When the woman meets his eye defiantly, he raises his glass to her in response. She sneers before continuing on her way, but Itachi calls out to regain her attention. "Chancellor Tsume, may I have a word with you?"

She stops mid-step and turns slowly to address him directly. "What do you want, vampire killer?"

He forces a grin and replies, "That is a title we share, madam."

She glares at the Rein for bringing up bad memories. Tsume Inuzuka put those days behind her when she assumed power. Becoming head of the lycanthropes made her a mother to the entire clan just as much as to her own children. Now she aims for a peaceful coexistence, preferably one of mutual disregard.

Itachi draws near, gliding closer to her to speak more privately. "Would you join me in a new coven?"

Her eyes widen dramatically. Never did she expect a bloodsucker to utter such a thing. The most baffling, perhaps impressive part is that this entreaty does not come from an ignorant Neo or a progressive Meta, but an arrogant and proud Rein Blood. On top of that, it is the man who should be the next Verant Uchiha.

In the absence of her response he explains further. "The atmosphere is heavy with death. I have no desire to stay here."

With hands on her hips, she tilts her head up to seem more formidable. "I will not bow to you, vampire."

Itachi struggles slightly to keep his face passive despite his amusement at the woman's bravado. "And I do not ask that of you. What I want is for you to lead your clan to a new home, one close to where I plan to establish a coven for those who choose to follow me. I do not seek your submission, but your strength. All I want is an alliance and your loyalty should the occasion arise."

"You ask for a lot with such ease, Uchiha." Tsume sighs, shaking her and looking at the ground. "This is an unprecedented situation; I must confer with my clan."

"Hn, I know your breed's tendencies. That is why I only ask that you consider yourselves members. There is plenty of surrounding woodland for you to make your own home."

Her eyes dart up trying to analyze him, but the Uchiha doesn't so much as waver under her critical gaze. "I still don't trust you, but I will review the offer and discuss it with my cabinet." With one last appraisal of the vampire, she huffs and walks away. Waving her hand over her head, she yells over her shoulder, "The distress in the air aggravates my nose. I planned to leave this place anyway."

Itachi smirks as he watches her round the corner. He stands alone in the corridor, but the moonlight spilling through the window of the empty conference room beckons to him. He pads over the plush carpet and enters the quiet, still room.

Kisame comes from downstairs and on a whim glances through the open doors as he passes by. Pleasantly surprised, he finds Itachi standing alone in front of a large window with the curtains pulled back just enough for the vampire to stand between them. Kisame sneaks up behind Itachi and slinks his arms around the svelte waist. Settling into position, he gets comfortable and asks playfully, "What now?" He nuzzles into Itachi's neck. "Do you become the Verant? Do we get to live happily ever after?"

Barely acknowledging the elemental's presence, Itachi tries to keep his eyes off of the man's reflection. "I'm leaving with Sasuke and whoever else will follow."

"Alright. Where are we going?"

Itachi turns in the hold to face the elemental. He would rather look Kisame in the eye than be witness to the mirrored image of the man holding him so affectionately. "You shouldn't be here. If anyone sees you, they'd be suspicious. You know it is crucial that everyone believes I acted alone."

Kisame snickers, always finding humor in Itachi's obstinacy and good-natured foolishness. "You're great Itachi, but even you could not kill an entire clan by yourself."

Itachi insists, putting his hands against the broad chest and to create space between them. "It doesn't matter. They believe I can and that I did. So when the coven divides, you all will abide by the decision of your houses."

Kisame growls, his embrace growing more firm with his rising temper. "Those other elementals are not my family. You... I... I will follow you."

"No." Itachi's resolve is strong and he pushes Kisame away, making the elemental release him. Standing apart now, Itachi brushes out his clothes in one smooth swoop and says, "You will leave with the others."

Snarling, Kisame clenches his fists. "And if they choose to go with you? Will I be allowed to tag along then?"

"They won't. You, Deidara and Kakuzu will convince the Heads to leave and not look back on this place."

"I will do no such thing." Kisame lurches forward and grabs Itachi's upper arms. He pulls his companion close, trying to force him into a quick kiss.

The Uchiha's hand bolts up, blocking Kisame's mouth. Itachi turns his head to the side and says as if speaking to an invisible being beside him, "You will leave me alone now. I don't want to see you again unless it is your back going out the door." His hand falls from Kisame's lips, but his eyes remain unfocused on the blue vase in the corner.

Kisame gapes at Itachi's indifference toward him, toward _them_. Kisame's disbelief quickly turns to anger. He shoves Itachi back into the window glass and stomps out of the room.

Kisame angrily sweeps passed Sasori on his way out, arousing interest in the redhead. He peeks into the room and notices Itachi on the other side, staring at the floor with an obviously forced stoicism as he fights to control his passivity and coldness. Sasori enters, approaching slowly. He leans against the frame of the massive window and crosses his arms, observing the Uchiha in silence for several minutes. When Itachi's eyes flicker up to his own, Sasori speaks plainly. "He wants to be with you. And we all would follow you without question, we've been doing it for awhile now."

Itachi glowers at the man. "I don't want you to follow me. I don't need you anymore." His dejected, hunched over frame leaning against the glass does nothing to bolster the vampire's claims.

Sasori scoffs. "You can't deceive me, Uchiha." He receives a disparaging glare as an answer. "But I understand your reasons. I will do as you ask, and I'll try to convince the others we should leave you." He stands beside his friend, shoulder to shoulder, but facing out the window.

Itachi releases a barely noticeable sigh and stands straight. Up to his full height, Itachi meets Sasori's eye mulishly, refusing to change the path he had already started down.

The redhead smiles softly as he leans over, placing his hand on the side of Itachi's face. He tenderly kisses the Uchiha's cheek. "We all care about you, Itachi. It's just a bit more so on Kisame's part."

Itachi pulls Sasori's hand away. The soothing touch is too similar to his mother's comforting habit and threatens to break his freshly restored mask.

Sasori's grin grows, not fighting as Itachi tries to keep him at an emotional distance. "I'll try to have them out of here soon."

Sasori takes his leave to organize the Akatsuki's actions while Itachi stays behind for a bit longer. His eyes roam the area outside, the courtyard just beyond his view. Eventually, Itachi pulls himself away. As he is exiting the meeting room, he catches sight of the Hyuuga guest down the hall.

The vampire ambassador turns slowly, feeling a steady gaze on his back, and recognizes the aura with a reasonable amount of dread.

Itachi smirks. "Hyuuga," he calls out as he begins walking toward the man, "I need to speak with you." Negotiating would serve as a good distraction.

Itachi lies on his right side, staring at the dresser across from him. His ears pick up the slight shifting and rustling of the sheets behind him and his eyes move up, almost as if to look behind himself. He then sees a large object coming towards him and stays silent and still as it settles over his waist, curling to wrap under his arm.

Kisame pulls the vampiric man closer to his chest and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

Itachi pauses a moment to decide if it would be better to pretend to be asleep. The elemental would not be fooled by the act, but he would drop the topic. Itachi's eyes return to the dresser. "Different things."

Kisame's hand rubs over Itachi's chest. "You know what I'm thinking about?"

The hand glides lower and the vampire replies in an even tone, "I can guess." Itachi maneuvers onto his other side to face Kisame, and for a long moment he just looks intently at the only being with whom he would share his own bed.

The lager man brushes away silky strands that had obscured Itachi's regal face. He strokes his thumb over the heavy lines marring the vampire's delicate features, manifestations of the stress and pressure Itachi has had to shoulder, even before the pair met.

Itachi reaches up, grabbing the hand in a loose hold and moves it away from his face. He doesn't let go, but brings Kisame's fingers to his mouth and kisses the water elemental's knuckles.

Kisame opens his hand and slides it around Itachi's thin neck, his fingers resting behind a pale ear and his thumb under Itachi's chin. He tilts his partner's head up and places a soft kiss over Itachi's thin lips. He begins to pull away, but Itachi follows, not ready to release Kisame from their connection.

Itachi turns his following into pushing and puts Kisame on his back. His pale hand snakes from beneath the black satin sheets, allowing the material to slip away and reveal Itachi's perfectly bare flesh to the chilly outer air as he looms over Kisame's equally exposed body.

Itachi sucks on the full lips of his partner and presses his smooth chest into the firm one below as he trails his free hand not supporting his weight over the defined ripples in Kisame's muscular form. He scrapes a sharp nail over the elemental's nipple and draws a hissing gasp from the man under his fingers.

Kisame slides his hand under the covers and wraps it around the small of Itachi's back. He pulls the vampire closer, forcing the Uchiha to lie on top of him, gladly supporting the extra weight. Kisame takes one hand and softly pets the side of Itachi's face. He would try every now and then to get Itachi to accept the gentle caress, but each time, and now is no different, Itachi turns away, grabbing the hand and pinning it away from his face.

Kisame relents this time, freeing his hand from the loose hold and enclosing Itachi in his large arms. Itachi is only touchy about Kisame petting his face because the elemental freely rubs every inch of the soft flesh of Itachi's torso and limbs. Kisame attaches himself to Itachi's almost luminescent neck and savors the icy, rich flavor that seeps out of each pour.

Itachi shifts his thigh in between Kisame's legs and coaxes the generous organ to full life. He tightly grabs hold of Kisame's short hair and groans as the elemental laves his skin with adoring attention. Only with Kisame would Itachi allow himself such abandon. The opportunity to give up some control and the chance to lose himself enough in the moment to forget.

Just as Kisame is really starting to enjoy their mid-day romp, Itachi pulls away and breaks all contact. He turns around to his initial position facing the furniture.

Kisame gapes at the ceiling, put off by the total and sudden coldness that he was usually exempt from. His hard, poised-for-action problem is not yet willing to accept the situation.

As Kisame is about to deliver a biting remark about the neglect, Itachi leans back and grabs Kisame's thick forearm, pulling it over him. He grips higher and higher up to make Kisame understand so that Itachi would not have to say anything.

Eventually, it does sink in for the muscular man and he moves into position behind Itachi. With the vampire lying flat on his stomach, Kisame throws the sheets away and resumes his previous actions, punctuating each suck and touch with a slow glide of his erection over Itachi's bare flesh. His body covers Itachi's and shields him better than any flimsy sheet could.

Itachi breathes steadily, anticipating what only Kisame was permitted to do. What only Kisame had dared to fight and prove himself for. Itachi flinches, as usual, when Kisame's uncharacteristically gentle caresses worship Itachi's tainted flesh.

Kisame intertwines their fingers and focuses his powers into his penis. Being a water elemental was handy when he needed to be able to slip in and out of tight spaces easily. With great care, Kisame slides into Itachi.

The vampire hides his face from view and tries to clench the sheet below, but Kisame's fingers linked with his own weaken his grip on the fabric. Instead, Itachi feels the hold over his hands tighten and Kisame's fingers guide his own to open and relax, stretching out his long pianist fingers.

The tender, considerate rocking into his body helps Itachi to focus on a pleasurable sensation with his partner assuming control and making some of the burdens a little lighter with each push forward.

Kisame showers Itachi's shoulders and neck with kisses. He rubs his vampire's blood-stained hands lovingly, but slowly moves his fingers to Itachi's forearm. He knows the spot by heart and puts the pad of his thumb over Itachi's Uchiha tattoo.

With Kisame's firm pressure rubbing the area, Itachi's neck cranes to bury his face into the bedding and he instinctually backs into Kisame, causing the once easy thrust to be rougher, stronger, more painful.

Kisame hums into Itachi's ear. With his knees, he positions Itachi so that the vampire can't get much leverage to force himself back onto the hard rod. Kisame decides this night will not be the time for 'punishing' Itachi like he sometimes thinks he deserves, but rather Kisame wants to reassure his partner.

Kisame found, after many trials, that this intercourse is best for conveying to the Uchiha that he is wanted, needed. Talk means little for the proud vampire because only action ever produced results. With this soft, easy lovemaking, Kisame could tell Itachi that his past decisions are simply in the past and that he has someone who loves him more than he hates himself.


	40. Hell's Heat

A tall and bosomy beauty paces in front of the black iron gate with her arms tensely crossed under her ample bust, one sharp fingernail tapping insistently at her upper arm. She has been awaiting his arrival, but this tardiness grows irritating as curiosity tickles her in all the wrong ways.

Suddenly the woman stops, her bare foot momentarily hovering over the ground. She turns her head sharply, the movement causing her long black hair to slice through the air as she looks out through the ornate bars. Gazing with all her might out at the expansive plain lain before the massive city entrance, she searches for signs of his return. Her ears twitch in an effort to discern his usually heavy-footed steps and her nose crinkles to detect his familiar scent.

When she finally identifies a red blur approaching from over the horizon, she lunges at the gate and grabs the bars in her fists. She turns to the attendant with fiery eyes and fixes the small thing with a hard glare. "Open it."

It nods furiously and hurries to obey the demon's command. The being, no taller than the woman's knee struggles to turn the heavy crank. With each click the gate opens wider, the eyes on his back making the creature hustle to finish.

Fed up with waiting for the goblin, the demon grabs the edges and pulls them apart. As the gate opens more quickly, the attendant looses control of the crank and fumbles with the handles. He gets caught up in the spokes but she is too focused on the distant blur growing closer.

Once the gap is wide enough, she wiggles through sideways, huffing when her usually convenient breasts get in the way. When she finally manages to maneuver them around the bar, she breaks out into a dash toward the large red figure. She can even see his tails distinctly now.

* * *

Kyuubi stiffens when he sees the sand storm approaching rapidly. His ears fall flat and his tails become limp to protect them from what he knows is to come. He takes a few heavy pants and readies himself for the attack.

"Kyuubi!"

He peeks one eye open just in time to see her leap at him, soaring through the air.

She tackles him to the ground and they role a few meters before coming to a stop with the woman laying on Kyuubi's belly and looking down at him. Her fingers twist and play with the swirl in his chest fur.

He licks her cheek and finally answers her call. "Good to see you, too, Lilith."

She smiles at the Kitsune and rubs the top of his snout. She eyes him and says, "You're not allowed to leave again. It's so boring without you. Lucifuge doesn't do anything, and Baal teases beyond too much, and you know how Naameh is." She pouts and continues, "No one would play with me."

Kyuubi begins to sit upright, making Lilith slide off to stand on her own. He shakes out his fur and directs Lilith's attention to his traveling companions. "You know I had to go."

Lilith follows Kyuubi's large paw pointing behind her. Her eyes grow wide when she spots the small humanoid fox being standing off to the side, obscured by the cloud of sand she stirred up. She squeals and runs over to him and lifts the tiny person into the air as if he were her little rag doll. She pulls him to her chest and smothers the poor man in her ballooned flesh, petting his soft blond hair and cooing. "This must be Naruto. Oh, can I keep him, Kyuubi?"

The kitsune rolls his eyes, accustomed to the demon's sense of humor and overt shows of affection. He watches mildly amused as someone other than himself is the subject of her fondling. "Go easy on the boy."

She rubs her cheek on the crown of his golden head, but her actions slow and she puts her nose to his hair like an animal sniffing out a scent. She pulls back curiously and asks, "You know that-?"

Kyuubi coughs loudly, cutting off the demon's question. He gives her a meaningful glance and sets his eyes back on Naruto.

She smirks at her friend's antics and drops the subject, opting instead for nuzzling the young man closer.

Sasuke on the other hand, is not so amused. He walks up in front of the woman and stops before her with a stern expression, eyes narrowed and lips thin in annoyance.

"Ah, two!" She says excitedly. His defiance intrigues the woman. While still enveloping Naruto and without taking her eyes off the small being, she leans into Sasuke's space and asks, "Who is this surly, but gorgeous one here?"

Naruto grabs onto any support he can and lifts himself free from the chasm of her chest. He pushes up using her firm mounds and informs the woman, "He's my mate."

She looks down and smiles, loosening the hold of her strong embrace around his torso. She adjusts her tongue to accommodate the human language and asks amusedly, "Is that so?" Taking another step closer to Sasuke, she reaches down and toys with the wispy strands of his hair. "What pretty black locks."

Before Sasuke can read her intentions and react, she scoops him up and cuddles him next to Naruto.

However, unlike the compliant blond, Sasuke squirms and fights to be released.

Lilith is forced to set them both down and after setting his clothing right, the Uchiha glares at her and asks, "Is there a problem?"

She glances over at Kyuubi, but he immediately diverts his gaze to the empty expanse they had been crossing since they arrived in Hell. She focuses back on Sasuke, replying, "No. Not really. Kyuubi just likes to push his boundaries."

Sasuke glares at the back of the fox's head. "I knew it. I shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here."

Kyuubi looks out the corner of his eye with careless superiority, challenging the vampire to start something.

Lilith steps up behind Naruto and drapes her arms over his shoulders, her breasts resting atop his head. "It's not a real problem. We can have a couple humans here for a change. It shouldn't make much of a difference." She smiles reassuringly at the dark man, the one so like her brothers and sisters with his sour attitude.

Naruto juts his head out from under the pliable overhang and looks up at the woman. "Actually, we aren't humans. We're vampires."

She looks over the edge and down at her blond prop. A slow laugh develops causing her chest to beat Naruto in the head awkwardly until it bursts forth in a loud roar of amusement. Once she calms down, she looks among the three males around her, wiping a small tear from her eye with the top of her long fingernail. "I wouldn't go telling everyone I see about that."

She releases a whistling, humored sigh and glances over to Kyuubi, receiving a nod from her Kitsune friend.

Naruto's eyes dart between his mate and grandfather as he is unable to see the woman's face. "Why not?"

Lilith walks around to Naruto's side and puts her arm around his shoulders. She reaches and grabs hold of Sasuke's collar and pulls him closer so that she can wrap an arm around him as well. She starts walking back in the direction she came from and looks over her shoulder, telling Kyuubi, "Come on. Hurry up."

With her right hand, Lilith pets Naruto's cheek, stroking over his whiskered flesh, while with her left fingernails, she clips off Sasuke's top button and slides the digits into his shirt.

Sasuke knows his place in this realm. He would fight as much as he thought he could get away with but he is little more than a subject to the desires of the demons. Even Naruto has more freedom since he is the heir of the Nine-Tailed Demon and therefore this world is somewhat his own.

Unconcerned with the inner turmoil of the man to her left, Lilith leans down so that her head is even with the vampires' and asks sultrily, "What do you boys say to having a bit of fun?"

Naruto perks up, his ears standing erect, but before he can voice his enthusiasm, Sasuke states sharply, "No."

Naruto glares at his mate. "Sasuke, what's your problem? I want to have some fun while we're here."

Lilith eases behind Naruto and hugs his shoulders. "Yeah, Sasuke. Let's have some fun." She winks at the man and strokes the blond's head in her arms.

Sasuke glares at the woman then pulls Naruto out of her grasp. "Not her kind of fun, Naruto." Being more knowledgeable about the highest class of demons and their affinities, Sasuke is resolute in his decision.

Lilith stands back, her hands on her hips. She had not realized the dark vampire recognized her. She smirks and considers it rather obvious if one knows what to look for. "You know who I am?"

Sasuke tries with all his Uchiha pride to remain calm in the face a true demon, despite his bravado. He nods shallowly to confirm her suspicions.

Naruto looks between the two as his curiosity grows. He waits a moment in silence, expecting someone to fill him in, but when no one is forthcoming, he nudges Sasuke in the side.

The vampire Verant glances at his mate then to the demon, almost as if asking permission. "Naruto, allow me to introduce you to Lilith."

The blond rolls his eyes. "I know her now, thank you."

Sasuke huffs and continues his description to educate Naruto. "Lilith," he points to the woman, "the grand demon of lust and sexual desire."

The woman curtsies shallowly to the formal introduction, pulling lightly at the ends of her skin-tight skirt and smiling widely.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

She looks to Naruto's mate with a narrow brow raised high. "Uchiha, you say?"

Sasuke tenses, not having expected a demon to recognize him or his name.

"Would that be of the Rein Blood Uchihas descended from Father's own machinations?"

Sasuke does not speak, too wary of saying something to alarm the demon, a being far more powerful than any he had encountered before. The more he thinks about it, the more he feels oppressed and suffocated by her presence.

But ever the cheerful and helpful companion, Naruto chirps, "Yup. He's Verant of our coven, too."

Sasuke glances sideways at the blond, his mate, the man throwing him to the wolves without even knowing it.

Lilith bends down so that she is eye level with Sasuke. A smile suddenly splits her face and she says, "Why we're practically family!" and quickly grabs him into another embrace, allowing her hands to roam over him.

* * *

From atop her vulpine steed, Lilith carries the conversation. She feels the cautious eyes keeping her in sight and finally relents to admit, "I was just playing a bit earlier."

Sasuke scoffs and points his aristocratic nose in the air.

"Considering Naruto's state, I couldn't in good conscience do anything to him." She smiles sweetly to show her sincerity to the suspicious vampire. The next second, her eyes become hooded and seductive and she leans over. "You, on the other hand..." She makes a grab for the Uchiha, but misses as he nimbly dodges her and steps to the other side of Naruto.

Naruto laughs lightly at the interaction between his usually composed mate and the playful demon. However, amusement does not overshadow curiosity and he looks to her with wide wondering eyes, expecting her to explain further just what 'state' exactly he is in.

She ignores the little fox's obvious interest. Instead, she occupies herself by roaming her hands over the kitsune's soft fur and closing her eyes. She hums to express her enjoyment. "I love the way you move, Kyuubi," Lilith says as her hips undulate with his steady walk.

Naruto grumbles quietly at being blatantly disregarded again and opens his mouth to ask directly. However, an all too familiar pang steals his voice. His mouth closes tight as he tries not to alert the others to his upset stomach. His hand drifts to his gut and grabs the fabric of his clothing in a tight fist and his teeth clench, the fangs stabbing into the flesh of his lip. Naruto's walk slows and he begins to fall back from the group as the intensity of the pains is much greater than usual.

Naruto has been having these sharp pangs in his stomach region for years, ever since he was a young teen. They happen about once a year, but nothing ever seems to be actually wrong with him. It just hurts. The gut churning ache would come and go for a couple days, and then everything would be normal again. The only redeeming quality about the attacks is that they are short-lived, lasting less than a minute until the next unexpected assault on his insides.

However, these pains seem to have a bit more of a kick to them this time around. The group had walked well ahead of him now, but he stops and grabs at his stomach with both hands and doubles over. His eyes close tightly as he tries to will it away and remain calm as his stomach feels like it is ripping itself apart. Slowly, the sharp ache ebbs away. Naruto's hands release as his muscles relax and the pain dulls to a light pressure before fading completely.

Naruto sighs and as he straightens up again, he sees the party ahead by a fair distance, but Sasuke is walking back toward him with a worried expression. Naruto puts on a strong face to reassure his mate and begins walking to meet him halfway.

"What were you doing back there? You shouldn't stray too far."

Naruto rubs the back of his head in nervous habit. "Ahh, I was just-"

Sasuke interrupts the excuse. "You ought to be more on guard while we are here. You may be part demon, but we don't know how far that will get you."

With a skeptical quirk of his lips, Naruto claps his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "You're too uptight. This is supposed to be a vacation. Relax a little."

"Relax?" Sasuke grabs his mate's wrists and pulls the hands down near their waists. "I think I'm more stressed here than back home." His eyes narrow accusingly. "How can you let some demon touch and fawn all over you like that? What if she meant to hurt you?"

"She wasn't going to hurt me, Sasuke. She was never going to do anything to me."

"That's what she said, but she is a demon and we are in Hell. How reliable do you think her word is?" Sasuke rubs his thumb and forefinger over his eyes. "How can you be so sure? The first thing she did was tackle Kyuubi."

Naruto shrugs. "I just knew. I could feel her approaching and I knew that she didn't mean us, or Kyuubi for that matter, any harm."

Sasuke's growl resonates deep within his throat and his hands squeeze a bit more possessively around Naruto's wrists. "What about her touching you?"

"Nah, she didn't mean anything by that either."

Sasuke glares at the blond kitsune for his atrociously simplistic response.

Naruto's ears twitch, noting his mate's annoyance, and he attempts to explain further. "It was kinda like a motherly thing. She was treating me more like a child than a partner."

Exasperation seeps from Sasuke's every pour. "She had your face buried in her breasts half the time. And she was petting me... us in an obviously sexual manner. I know you lost your mother at a young age, but even you mustn't think that is 'motherly.'"

Naruto's blank stare at the mention of his mother for no good reason slowly intensifies into a derisive glare. "I said kind of motherly." His usually light tone becomes hard and belittling. "She is the literal sex demon, Sasuke. It's probably impossible for her to totally divorce anything from sex despite her true intentions."

Now it is Sasuke's turn to don the blank expression. He stands frozen, all previous irritation disappearing as he succumbs the bitterness in Naruto's voice and regrets mentioning his long-dead mother in the same conversation as the sex demon.

Naruto pulls his hands from Sasuke's loosened hold and walks away huffily, his tails swishing over his backside as he marches to join the others. Naruto does not look back once to see if his mate follows even though the black, questing eyes watch him walk away.

Once Naruto falls into step beside his grandfather, he continues in an irritated manner with brows furrowed and hands clenched at his sides.

Lilith peers down at him and questions his perturbed mood. "Pet, what's put that bitter expression on your face?"

He does not look at her, keeping his eyes trained on the horizon but answers curtly, "It's nothing."

She drops the subject easily and Naruto chances a curious glance at the stranger. His spat with Sasuke pushes doubts from his mind and he finally works up the courage to ask a question that he had been wondering since he first saw her. "Uhm, Lilith, do you mind if I ask what you are?"

She looks down at him bemusedly from atop her foxy stallion. "What do you mean?"

Naruto scratches his cheek with a finger, showing his embarrassment about how little he knows and the discomfort he feels in actually having to ask. "Well, like how Kyuubi is a fox," he gestures with his finger to his grandfather, then back up to her. "What are you?"

Kyuubi snickers, sending pleasant vibrations through Lilith's thighs. She pats him between the ears and tells the beast beneath her, "Oh, he's so precious." She looks back to Naruto and answers his almost ridiculous question, "I don't have the same kind of animality as Kyuubi at all. I suppose you could say I am a quality...a feeling...a characteristic...an abstract idea."

Naruto makes a face because, still, he does not understand. How could the physical being before him be an abstract idea?

"There are different...types of demons in hell," she elaborates.

Sasuke finally catches up and stands next to Naruto, receiving an annoyed look from his mate.

This exchange between the vampires goes mostly unnoticed by Lilith as she continues to explain. "There is Kyuubi's order of demons who were created by Father to be partnered with us, his children. Kyuubi is my little doggy," she says affectionately while scratching the top of his head.

Sasuke snorts at the mere idea and Kyuubi growls at him. The vampire Verant maintains the mockery in his eyes, finding immense amusement in the fact that The Great Kitsune is a loyal pet to a more powerful being.

* * *

Once they return to the Center, having walked through the now wide open gate, they wander around the relatively unpopulated main area. Lilith walks on her own and points to the land formations that have been carved or molded into structures.

Lilith spots one of her siblings lying on a large stone slab taking a nap. She gasps quietly in excitement and discreetly steers their direction over to him so as not to scare her companions.

Kyuubi follows closely behind, anticipating the game and hoping just as much as Lilith to get a reaction this time. Lucifuge is a hard shell to crack.

She stops in front of a peculiar mass and points to the slightly moving body. "This is Lucifuge." She leans over him, letting her long curtain of hair fall in front of his face. "Say hello."

He swats at her in annoyance, but otherwise remains motionless and unconcerned.

"Lucifuge! How can you be so rude to our guests?" she reprimands playfully.

He still does nothing.

"They are visiting from the middle realm."

Nothing...

"And they're still alive."

Nothing...

"One of them is Kyuubi's kin."

Nothing...

"From that human woman ages ago."

Nothing...

Lilith crosses her arms and smirks. "They're both vampires."

There is a momentary pause, but then Lucifuge slowly leans back and cranes his neck over his shoulder to see these vampires in Hell.

Naruto startles at the being looking back at him, freezing him in place with his eyes wide as saucers. The being's horizontal pupils are disconcerting but they complement the goat features that face Naruto.

Lucifuge eyes the two vampires, assessing their appearance and energy. He hums when he realizes their delicate situation, then turns back around and curls up again, already bored and ready to return to sleep.

Lilith smiles proudly and crosses her arms. That is about the best reaction she can get out of him on a good day. She turns to the men and says, "I knew that would interest him."

Sasuke stands rigidly next to Naruto, clenching his fists and glaring at the ground. The muscles in his neck and arms show through his skin due to the tension and as a testament to the amount of willpower he is exerting in not exploding on the demon. "Why did you tell him that if it was only a game? You yourself said we should not reveal it to anyone."

She puts her finger to the corner of her mouth thoughtfully, then smiles. "It's alright. Lucifuge won't do anything. Look," she pokes him in the back, "He's too lazy. Meh, he doesn't even care. But I bet his bijuu would be fun to tell."

Naruto's eyes dart to the woman again after staring at the back of the goat demon, just barely stopping himself from touching the horns protruding from its head. "Bijuu? What are bijuu?"

Her lips twist and turn, trying to figure out how to explain. "Well, Kyuubi is a bijuu. They are the ones I mentioned before born of Father's Juubi to be our companions." She wraps her arms around Kyuubi's broad neck like a little girl with her doggy best friend. "Kyuubi no Yoko is the best."

Sasuke looks incredulously at the beast. "Why is that?"

Kyuubi snarls, but Lilith continues as if she had not heard the implied jab. "Kyuubi has nine tails, meaning he has the most potential power and the greatest amount of energy from the original source."

Naruto tilts his head to the side, somewhat amazed by all the different creatures that exist separate from his own small world. "Who are the others? What are they like?"

"Well, there's Ichibi no Shukaku who belongs to Lucifuge."

Kyuubi mumbles, "They are the least in synch unless Lucifuge is actually motivated enough to act."

"Andramelech has Nibi no Nekomata. He's so pretty..."

"Dirty feline..."

"Naameh is with Nanabi no Kabutomushi."

"Creepy insect..."

"Baal has Yonbi no Saru..."

"Asinine monkey..."

"Asmodeus got Gobi no Irukauma..." Lilith pauses, waiting for Kyuubi to add his grumbled little quip.

However, the Kitsune remains silent for a moment until finally admitting, "I don't even know what to say about that thing."

As Lilith opens her mouth to continue, Sasuke interrupts with a wave of his hand. "That will do. We get the point. Everyone has a pet."

Naruto reaches up and grabs Sasuke's hand, forcing it back down to his side. "Where are they?" he asks excitedly, still curious and craving the knowledge about the creatures and place he considers, in some strange way, his own, his kind.

"Around. Usually they stay with their partners. If you see one, you'll usually find the other not far away. That was until Kyuubi left me and I had no one to play with." She directs a mild, pouting glare at the red beast.

Kyuubi sighs, knowing that despite the jesting nature there is some truth to her feelings of abandonment.

Lilith smiles and turns back to the vampires, enjoying being able to explain something and not have Naameh jump in and correct her. "There are nine bijuu, same as us. Once they were born, Father didn't just hand them out. Each is with the one they are most compatible; we complement each other. So even though Kyuubi has the most potential, that does not mean I am more special than my siblings. In fact..."

Naruto had not realized before how much he was lacking. He only knew what he had glimpsed in the book of demons he had inherited, and even that seems limited compared to what he is learning firsthand. His eyes wander around to take in the environment and try to spot some of these beasts they speak of. As his mind strays, he stops paying attention. Still trying to sort through all the new information, he does manage to grip back onto reality enough to pay attention to Lilith again.

"... is Beelzebub," she mentions longingly, yet somewhat jealously. She melts while thinking about him. "He's perfect, except that he won't have sex with me." She crosses her arms under her bust and pouts like a child.

Mildly surprised by the blunt statement and trying to redeem himself for daydreaming, Naruto ventures to ask, "Why not?"

"That is an excellent question. One I have posed many times myself. It's nearly unbearable when he gets me going, then leaves on a whim." She shivers in anger and restrained desire. She mumbles under her breath, "The others don't have a problem with it." Her voice gets louder as she vents her frustrations with Superbia always deserting her when she wants him most. "They will all play sometimes. Even Belphegor for Christ's sake!"

"Who is Belphegor? What is Belphegor?" Much to Naruto's annoyance, Lilith does not respond to him, pretending not to hear and continuing to grumble to herself about relations with her siblings.

"Fine," Naruto says, aggravated by another obvious brush off. He turns to his mate with defiant fire in his eyes. "Sasuke, who is it?"

Without missing a beat, Sasuke begins almost as if reading a text book. "Just as Lilith is Lust, Belphegor is more or less Envy in all its clawing ugliness. He has a deep resentment for his siblings, perceiving them as having more but not deserving it. The primary target of his discontent is Beelzebub, Pride, who is considered to be the most powerful and a favorite to Satan. His perceived shortcomings have made him bitter and resentful and he seeks power in any form. He is a formidable demon, Naruto. Powerful to an unimaginable degree and not someone we will be running up to meet." Sasuke gives a pointed glance at Lilith to make sure she understands that Naruto is not a toy to be shown off.

"Invidia's a narcissistic ass."

Everyone turns their eyes to the resting lump from which the statement came. Lilith smacks him on the side, "Oh, hush. It's just his frustrations. You know he can't help it."

"The schadenfreude he exhibits is more than frustration. Taking pleasure from others' suffering is disgusting. You know better than that Cupida."

Lilith huffs and says with a sneer, "If you're going to be so chatty, you should just come along."

"I would be sleeping if you just went away."

"Fine," she clips. Her arms snake their way around the vampires' arms and Kyuubi falls into step beside her. She begins to lead the others away, but her tail emerges and whips out to poke Lucifuge in the rear.

He bats the annoyance away with a few swats of his hand, but Lilith calls back teasingly, "You like it."

* * *

They leave the goat-headed demon to his rest and continue the tour. Lilith begins to describe the other sorts of beings in Hell besides the demons themselves, but before she gets too in depth, she spots another one of her siblings.

Lilith stops the group from advancing and calls to a child in the distance kicking at a small rock with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Baal," she screams to draw his attention.

When the kid looks up at Lilith, he glances over the strangers with her. He smiles deviously, then disappears in a fuzzy haze.

Naruto frowns at the sudden vanishing act. "Is he shy?" he asks to no one in particular. Then Naruto yelps loudly when a sharp jolt runs up through one of his tails. He holds it close to him and glares at Sasuke angrily. "What'd you do that for?"

Sasuke raises an incredulous brow. "What are you talking about? I did nothing to you."

Naruto's lips purse and he looks to the demons. However, before he can question the situation further, a sharp tug on his ear has him stumbling to the side yowling in a mixture of a moan and a cry as the pain takes over the pleasure of having his fox ears stimulated. Naruto rights himself, putting his hands over his ears and pulling them flush against his head. He releases a whining groan, upset that he does not understand what is happening to him.

Sasuke looks at Naruto as if he had grown another head, confused and worried by the odd behavior. He glances out the corner of his eye to see the demons sharing in quiet snickers. He glares at their foolish antics of toying with his mate.

Lilith catches the Uchiha's menacing glare and smiles at him with a wink.

Naruto feels the energy of a fifth being around him, but cannot pinpoint its location. He draws on his demonic powers and moves fast as lightning to pluck the mysterious source of his discomfort from the ground. He holds his captured menace up in the air by the scruff of its neck.

Kyuubi and Lilith finally lose their composure and laugh freely as the blond and his tormenter gawk wide-eyed at each other, both equally surprised.

The smallest demon of the lot cranes his head back to see his sister and friend enjoying the stunts. He turns back to Naruto and smiles with a wide toothy grin, but his happy features soon turn devilish as he reaches out with his small hands and latches onto Naruto's whiskers, yanking them.

Naruto howls and drops the child in order to rub the stinging pain from his face. His eyes tear up and dampen blond lashes.

Sasuke puts his hands over Naruto's, massaging his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"No," he answers in a pained drawl.

Sasuke turns his heated glare on the woman. "Where is it?"

Lilith, impressed by the commanding and threatening tone, gestures to the ground behind Naruto.

Sasuke taps into his ancestral blood and his eyes fade to red. He sees the hazy, distorted figure of the concealed nuisance and grabs him by the foot just as the small demon is about to make a run for it. Sasuke lifts him into the air upside down and demands menacingly, "Stop."

The child frowns and gulps, staring back into the frightful crimson orbs.

Sasuke holds him out to Naruto, the child's body swinging from being carried so carelessly.

Naruto and the child stare at each other for a moment. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"I don't know; I don't care." Sasuke urges the child closer to Naruto for his mate to just take it off his hands.

Lilith steps forward and motions toward herself. "I'll take him."

He practically jumps into her arms and immediately latches onto her like a baby.

"Baal, why do you have to be such a trouble-maker?"

He grins widely but does not utter a response.

"Right, Chaos. I know."

He nuzzles his face into her cleavage, but showing his true mischievous nature, he suddenly pulls the top of her corseted support down and latches onto her nipples, squeezing, tweaking and twisting the soft buds.

She releases a gasping cry and her skin begins to change from porcelain to a scaly dark green as she loses control over herself. Her face begins to morph into a snout and her eyes, focused on the stimulator, are now yellow with black sclera. Even horns start to sprout from her forehead.

Kyuubi is next in line to manhandle the little ball of chaotic impulse and detaches Baal from Lilith.

She sighs and takes a couple small steps back due to the abrupt loss and her lightheadedness. Her body immediately cools down, returning to her human-like state, but her obvious arousal lasts much longer.

Kyuubi grins, bearing rows of his sharp fangs, and says with laughter in his voice, "I didn't think you would want our guests to see your chimeric side since you've maintained this one for so long."

She nods, pulling her chest cover back into the appropriate place, but still pants lightly with a dark flush to her creamy skin. She turns on Baal angrily and flicks him on the nose like a misbehaving animal. "Little shit. Always knows what buttons to push at the wrong time."

He squeaks and rubs the spot, kicking feebly at the woman just out of reach.

Kyuubi makes the mistake of holding Baal too close to his body and the childish demon reaches around, grabbing the demon's long furry ear to nibble on. Kyuubi's voice rumbles and his nine tails stiffen straight up. The great kitsune also loses control under a merciless onslaught against such a tender spot and he drops the smallest demon on his butt.

Baal scurries, moving on all fours until he can stand and run away. He manages a safe distance before turning around and poking his finger in his eye socket. He sticks out his tongue tauntingly then turns and runs off behind a large mound.

Lilith yells at the retreating child-like demon, "Go play with Yonbi. Maybe it'll eat you this time!" The demons lean against each other for support, trying to calm their stimulated bodies, and Naruto wipes the slight moisture away from his lashes.

Sasuke takes note of all the demons' sensitivities and the long duration it takes for them to come down from the high. He marvels at the wet streaks on his mate's smooth face, finding them oddly alluring, and listens to his whimpering voice that teases Sasuke's ears, insinuating unspoken promises into his head. Sasuke puts his fingers to his temple and presses lightly, suddenly feeling disoriented and dizzy. Perhaps the general state of arousal is affecting to him, too, with its pungent scent hovering around them.

* * *

After taking a break from the tour for everyone to settle themselves, Lilith is primed and ready to continue as the guide. Just before they set out again, Naruto notices two creatures coming from a dark chasm out of the corner of his eye and he turns to look at them in interest.

Lilith notices Naruto watching her brothers and points to them. "That is Astaroth and Asmodeus. They are always together."

Naruto observes the similar forms of the massive demons, their muscular and stocky bodies intimidating even from a distance. However, he is more concerned with the pitch blackness carved into the base of a steep mountain from which they calmly walked. "Where are they coming from?"

Lilith and Kyuubi share a concerned glance, but she shrugs and says nonchalantly, "From the pit."

Naruto's brows furrow and lips purse in curious interest. "What is that?"

With the same conversational, indifferent tone, she replies, "The pit is where all souls go when they are freed from mortal bodies."

Naruto's eyes dart from the chasm to the woman in surprise. He slowly turns his attention back to the hole and stares at it almost longingly. "So when people die, they come here?"

There is hesitance, but the demon eventually agrees. "I suppose you could say that."

Staring at the mysterious passage, Naruto presses further. "Everyone?"

"Every soul." Lilith shifts on her feet, not liking the direction Naruto's mind is going.

"So all souls go to Hell? Is there even a Heaven?"

"Of course," Sasuke chimes in. "There are heavenly beings. There must be a Heaven." He looks to Lilith for confirmation to calm his own mounting trepidation.

She simply nods. "Souls come here to be purified. Then they return to the Guf in Heaven. We purge the souls of sin before they return home."

"Every soul...?" He reiterates. Naruto's eyes draw up to Lilith and he ventures further into forbidden territory. "Even my soul?"

"Uh... That... You really..." Kyuubi mumbles, unsure and uneasy about the sensitive subject.

"I want to see them."

"No." Lilith's answer is stern and resolute and her aura leaves no room for debate.

Upset about not being given all the information, Naruto crosses his arms and glares like a petulant child.

But the demon is unwavering in her decision and no amount of angry eyes will change her mind. She leans forward to look him directly and says with an iciness in her tone, "It is not your place."

Kyuubi notices the angry shift in Naruto's demeanor and Lilith's defensiveness. To diffuse the antagonistic tension, he kicks Naruto in the thigh to draw his grandson's attention away from the confrontation. Kyuubi bows his head and puts it against Naruto's back, pushing the vampire and making him walk forward.

The blond grudgingly takes the steps, fighting a little to show his hostility, but allows himself to be steered to the center of a large dirt area.

With the agitation quickly draining out of Lilith, she wraps her arm around Sasuke, pawing at the Verant only a little, and leads him to a small mound out of the way where they can sit and watch the kitsunes.

Sasuke scoots away from where Lilith had forced him to sit and with a final glare sent her way, he puts his eyes back on his mate, wondering why the demons would separate them in such a way. His question is soon answered as an aggravated blond is suddenly attacked by the red beast. Sasuke jumps to his feet, but before he can intervene Lilith grabs hold of him and pulls his body back into hers. Sasuke struggles against Lust's strong arms as he goes into attack mode.

However, Lilith manages to suppress his furious fighting and holds him tightly. She keeps him pressed against her front as they sit on the soft mound, similar to a grassy knoll, and they watch Naruto backflip out of the way of his grandfather's frontal assault.

Naruto had been startled by the sudden malicious intent he felt from his only remaining kin, but by the time the kitsune reached out with a heavy paw to swipe at Naruto, the man grasped the situation and dodged the relatively slow attack with ease. His spiked awareness and anxiety plummet and by the time he lands on his feet, creating a fair distance between him and Kyuubi, a playful smile stretches across his features.

Sasuke feels the change in mood and atmosphere and relaxes as well, no longer fearing for the safety of his mate. Feeling a tad drained emotionally and physically after the abrupt charge, he slumps back into Lilith's arms, the fight escaping him, and allows the demon to embrace him.

Taking advantage of the placid Uchiha, she pets his head and wraps her arm around his chest both comfortingly and securely. They watch Naruto and Kyuubi run around the field sparring with one another in a rather unconventional way. Naruto basically runs around the area laughing with Kyuubi chasing after him, managing a half-hearted attack whenever Naruto started getting too cocky.

Sasuke's eyes stay trained on his mate, acting like a child with a playmate. His mind drifts to other Kitsune attributes Naruto possesses, not only his ludic nature and personality, but his physical qualities as well. Thinking about his mate's lithe body and alluring new appendages causes a significant shift in his energy.

Lilith notices the rising heat from the vampire and his eyes trained on the little blond fox. But having him excited would make her excited and it is a vicious, usually welcomed, cycle that cannot be allowed to grow. At least not at this time. She brushes her hands through his feathery hair and asks, "How are things progressing in your world?"

Sasuke's eyes roll up as if to look at the demon behind him, curious about the odd, sudden question. "Things are fine."

"Really?" She adjusts their positions so that they are more facing one another. "That may be what you tell Naruto, but we are not ignorant to the happenings in the mortal realm."

Sasuke's eyes momentarily flash with understanding before he puts up his stoic Verant facade. "It is nothing that concerns him and nothing that I cannot handle."

"You are proud, Uchiha. It will be your undoing. You know another conflict is in the future, yet you keep him in the dark. How much have you really told him?"

"He knows of the dangers. He has met others involved with our side, but... I don't want him worried about it."

"He is not one of your subjects, Sasuke. He is your mate." She touches his neck lightly over the permanent bite marks from Naruto. "You've fulfilled the rite, but you do not trust him."

"You're wrong. I trust Naruto with my life. It's just hard to explain. He wasn't born into this conflict; it doesn't mean the same for him."

"You don't think he would approve."

"Who would approve of war?"

"Perhaps it's not the rejection of the war you fear, but the rejection of you and the choices you will have to make."

Sasuke is silent, contemplating the differences.

"The war will come, Sasuke. It is inevitable. We demons are forbidden from becoming involved, but there are rebels on both sides blindly committed to their goals." After a pause, she asks, "Do you know how Naruto's father died?"

Sasuke nods once. "It was a car accident. Kyuubi mentioned heavenly beings having a hand in it."

"Indeed. Heavenly radicals manipulated events to dispose of Minato Namikaze. They do good by destroying what they perceive as evil. And Naruto's family, as partly demon, is inherently evil. They found his father and they will find him. You need to be prepared to protect him." She adds playfully to lighten the heavy mood, "Or I'll bite your head off myself."

Sasuke scoffs, finally beginning to get used to her humor and no longer uncomfortable within her firm grasp.

"Whoa!"

The pair of ravens direct their eyes to the loud shout from Naruto who stands in the middle of the field staring down at his hands, one tail held between them.

The other three beings approach the baffled blond. Kyuubi sits in front of his grandson wearing an amused and proud expression. "You're learning quickly. I'm impressed."

"Learning what? What the hell just happened?" Naruto's eyes dart frantically from his tail to Kyuubi to his mate and back around.

"You made what has been deemed foxfire."

"Right...I've heard of that. But how'd I do it?"

Kyuubi wraps his talons around one of Naruto's three tails and says, "These are not just for looks, Naruto. They do serve a purpose. They are real, biological extensions of your body, each one splitting from your spine to be a prehensile limb.

"When the corse hairs rub together they generate heat that feeds on the demon energy within you. And when you move around, the air whips through the spaces, helping it grow. You can manipulate this heat into a fire and control it. Watch."

Kyuubi steps back then suddenly bolts into a run, his nine, long tails whipping behind him. At first there appears to be a hazy glow around the brush-like appendages, but as Kyuubi circles around and rushes toward them again, a stream of fire swirls around the kitsune and he directs the heated current at them like a flamethrower.

A leathery, bat wing darts in front of the vampires, shielding them from the flames that continue to lick over the edges. Lilith's wing drops and folds back into her body. She looks over at Kyuubi in chastisement, even as the kitsune trots closer to them pompously.

Sasuke glares at the beast sporting a wide grin and jogging over like a Clydesdale. "A little warning would have be appreciated."

Kyuubi spits a small fire nugget from between his teeth at the vampire and circles around Lilith, rubbing his still warm tails over her. He nudges Naruto in the arm and the blond bumps into his mate. "It's more of a physical talent than an ability or technique. Later, I'll teach you how to retract your tails and ears rather than just disguising them in an illusion."

Naruto nods and stays leaning against Sasuke, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion.

Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto's waist and puts his hand to Naruto's cheek. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, just tired all of a sudden."

"Understandable," Kyuubi says. "Passing through to Hell can be taxing in and of itself, but you've also endured a short lesson." He looks to Lilith and suggests, "Perhaps we should let them rest for now."

She agrees, but before Lilith can start on the path to one of Kyuubi's comfortable shanties, she pauses for the others as they lift Naruto onto his grandfather's back. Apparently, he is more tired than they, or he, thought.

While lying on Kyuubi's back, Naruto suffers another attack. He tries to remain calm and turns his face away from Sasuke's view. He struggles not to grab at his stomach because it would draw attention to his problem. The searing, tearing sensation is nearly unbearable and he clenches handfuls of Kyuubi's fur in his hands. This causes a slight hitch in the demons stride, but he continues despite it; Naruto is thankful for that.

Lilith looks over at Naruto in concern, but refrains from speaking of the matter.

Not completely oblivious to his mate's distress, Sasuke is about to say something when Lilith interrupts by announcing they had reached their quarters, a rough hut propped against a rock formation.

By the time they stand at the entrance, Naruto's ache had receded. He slides down from Kyuubi's back and walks drowsily to the door, pushing it open in half a daze.

Sasuke begins to follow is mate into the room when a sudden tug halts his steps.

Kyuubi curls his massive paw around the Verant's elbow and pulls the vampire aside. His growling voice rumbles through his chest and vibrates against the Uchiha's back. "Naruto may only be part demon, but his presence here has awakened it to it's true potential. Tread cautiously with him, vampire."

Sasuke looks over his shoulder to meet the beast's eye and bites back in his own obstinate tone, "I'll tread however I please with my mate." He yanks his arm from the furry grasp and brushes off the cryptic demon's unsolicited advice. Sasuke walks into the hovel and pulls the door shut behind him.

Lilith steps up to Kyuubi's side, sensing the hesitance. "How much does the Uchiha know about Naruto's condition?"

Kyuubi sits, staring at the door. "Probably nothing. But both will realize it soon enough."

Noticing Kyuubi's uncertain manner, she nudges him in the shoulder. "Come on. I'll scratch behind your ears for you."

Within the cozy quarters, Naruto flops down spread eagle on the piles of blankets and pillows strewn about to build up a soft, cushioned floor. He sighs tiredly and snuggles into the comfortable makeshift bedding.

Sasuke smirks and begins to walk over to join his mate. Armed with a witty comment about Naruto's odd nestling behavior, he suddenly stops all movement before being able to say a word. He sniffs at the air then inhales deeply, relishing the complex scent. He had had a strange feeling all day, for the past week or so actually, but it is all of a sudden more potent and his eyes travel to Naruto's body.

Naruto's scent is confined within the small room, saturating the area with his musky odor, and Sasuke's head swims as he becomes drunk on the pheromones. Seeing his mate writhing on the soft mounds and moaning in comfort fogs his mind and stirs his loins. Without conscious effort, he closes the distance between them, standing in front of the blond fox, watching patiently.

Naruto finally peeks from his tired lids and peers at Sasuke curiously. "What are you doing? Sasuke?" Naruto pushes up into a sitting position, leaning back on his hands. "...Sasuke?" Naruto tilts his head to the side in troubled confusion and rises to his feet, putting his face so close to Sasuke's their noses touch. He asks again more worriedly, "Sasuke?"

The man in question gazes back in a daze before slinking his arm around Naruto's waist and pulling his mate flush against him into a crushing kiss. Their lips mash together with hunger and Naruto's hands grip Sasuke's biceps for support from the sudden assault. Sasuke's eager tongue invades without mercy, seizing Naruto's very breath as it plunders the hot, wet orifice.

Naruto breaks from the embrace and stumbles back a few steps before turning away from Sasuke. Dumbfounded, he wipes saliva from his swelling lips and stares wide-eyed at the ground as he struggles to control this woozy sensation radiating through him. It is all so strange. Sasuke is acting strange.

Naruto takes a couple deep breaths to clear his head, but it does not help. He jumps when Sasuke surprises him from behind, causing everywhere his mate grabs to erupt in fiery tingles.

Sasuke breathes Naruto's scent and latches onto his sensitive neck. He keeps a firm hold of Naruto in front of him as his hands roam the blond's chest and midriff and slip under clothing. Sasuke's mouth travels up Naruto's neck to his ear where he softly nibbles on the dangling lobe before moving to a bronzed shoulder and pulling the obstructive cloth out of the way. Buttons snap off the front as the shirt gives way to Sasuke's desire only to become another scrap in the padded room.

Naruto relaxes into his mate, becoming pliable and loose as his head lolls back over the strong shoulder. Panting heavily, he reaches back and grabs Sasuke's hair, pulling fine, pale lips back to his own. Savory and soft and full of passion, they taste each other and drown in the intensity.

Just as he begins to lose himself, Naruto tears away again, overwhelmed by the heady atmosphere and unsure of what is happening, but Sasuke continues molesting him. When his tongue teases the binding mark on Naruto's neck, the man's knees go weak. Suddenly loosing all support, Naruto slumps to the mound of blankets. His own reactions surprise him and he looks back over his shoulder at his raven lover and asks breathlessly confused, "What are you doing to me?"

Sasuke does not answer with words. Rather, he follows his mate to his knees, hovering over Naruto and kissing down the tan spine. His hands rake over ribs and tender flesh before hooking onto the hem of Naruto's jeans, already somewhat dislodged from having to free Naruto's tails, and slipping them down over a finely sculpted derriere.

When Sasuke manages to remove them from Naruto's pelvis to bunch at lean thighs, he is greeted with the pure, unfiltered, undiluted aroma. The smell becomes more pronounced with every inch of Naruto's body being exposed and imbues Sasuke with a craving need, one that encourages his sensual attentions.

Sasuke can certainly smell Naruto's arousal, but the sight of his flushed mate, the taste of his perspiring flesh, the sound of puling want, and the feel of smooth, hard thew just beneath the surface of his heated skin beckon Sasuke to pour his entire being into his actions, to give his everything and take anything in return.

With light pressure to Naruto's scapula, Sasuke persuades Naruto to lean forward onto his hands, exposing more of his backside to the open air. He strokes the base of one of Naruto's tails and pushes them up and out of the way like an impeding skirt. Sasuke drags his teeth lightly over the globes of soft, enticing flesh before bitting Naruto's ass cheek just hard enough to leave an impression.

Naruto moans and arches, tightly gripping the cushions underneath. Such thorough attention and play is foreign and new and Naruto enjoys every moment of the delicate worship spiked with raw desire to give the soft caresses a hard edge.

Sasuke makes his way to the center, finding a budding pucker clenching and releasing spasmodically with excitement and anticipation. Sasuke takes a lick, tasting his lover in a new way. He had savored Naruto's blood, his sweat, his semen, and every part of him is delicious.

Naruto's trembles ripple through him as Sasuke swipes his tongue over the tight hole and nips at the rim. A sinful muscle darts inside, wiggling and twisting to reach farther, and Naruto pushes back, doing all he can to help while moaning from the new experimental way Sasuke brings him pleasure.

But Sasuke wants more. His hands release the spread cheeks and tug the constricting garments off Naruto's legs one side at a time. With the inflexible material tossed to the side to join the discarded shirt, Sasuke glides his hands adoringly over Naruto's hips. He grabs hold firmly and his tongue licks beneath the waiting entrance, trailing over the perineum. Unable to reach as far as he wants, Sasuke slowly lifts Naruto's right leg off the ground, pushing it up into the air. He delves in again, kissing, sucking and licking the exposed regions. He closes his mouth around the bulb of Naruto's penis, behind the scrotum hanging in his face, and rolls his jaw around the tender patch.

Sasuke rights himself from the odd angle and effectively pushes Naruto to lie on his back with his legs lewdly spread wide. His hands come into action and rub teasingly over the lower area of the blond's abdomen, tickling the expanse just inside his pelvic bones and toying with the base of his erect shaft. Sasuke buries his face into the crevices, reeling from the sensual overload.

Naruto squirms under the unusual treatment, but nevertheless he kneads the blankets beneath his hands in pure ecstasy. He is a writhing mess, tossing his head from side to side and gnawing on his plump bottom lip. The heat pulsing through him only intensifies as Sasuke delays the inevitable by praising Naruto's body so meticulously.

Sasuke's eyes lock with Naruto's as he drags his talented tongue over the stiff mast and lightly kisses the head. He wraps his hands around it, holding and caressing it with reverence like a cherished piece. His lids slide closed as he rubs his cheek against the smooth flesh before enveloping the head with his lips. His tongue massages the sensitive tip, running it methodically over the same place with leisure. His hands travel up and down the length and Naruto's vocals become louder and more hoarse as the constant groaning takes its toll.

Fingers twining into his longer black strands draws Sasuke's attention and he opens his eyes to peer lustfully at his delicious mate. Looking up at Naruto's flushed face, Sasuke finds those hauntingly enchanting orange eyes glowing in the dim room and intently watching every move. Warmth radiates through Sasuke under the gaze of his mighty and beautiful mate. The need to claim and mark and coalesce with his partner, spurred by the softly repeated calls of his name, drives Sasuke to the brink. He crawls on top of Naruto like a wild jaguar, sinewy muscles shifting erotically under ivory skin, and lets his lips barely graze over a strong jaw.

Naruto rouses under the feather-light touches sending exhilarating sparks all the way to his toes. His thigh shifts and brushes against Sasuke's dangling penis, diverting the raven's attention. He stills for a moment before tentatively reaching for his shaft and stroking himself with a couple hard tugs. Retreating into a lazy seiza position, he backs off Naruto to admire the unapologetically wanton form of his lover with eyes hungry and mouth agape, a forgotten trail of saliva sliding over his tan cheek. His chest rises steadily with each deep breath and excited nipples pleadingly reach for Sasuke to return.

Naruto's strange feeling from earlier sharply intensifies with his mate's eyes solely on him. It is not painful, but more of a queasy sensation. It is a weird, exposed and vulnerable sense of himself, usually associated with his stomach illness, that Sasuke instigates with his dark gaze watching Naruto with such reverence and utter adoration all the while languidly rolling his hand along his shaft.

Naruto sits up and fluidly rolls his limbs around so that he rests on his knees in front of Sasuke. He puts one hand over Sasuke's heart and slowly fans his fingers out as he slides the hand over firm pectorals and hooks it around the back of Sasuke's neck. He inches forward on his knees, spreading his legs apart with each little step, until he seats himself on Sasuke's lap. With little effort he pulls Sasuke into a kiss, melding their lips together, trying to devour the other. Naruto relinquishes himself to the moment, disregarding the foreboding deep within.

However, Sasuke soon breaks away and places his forehead to Naruto's bare chest, heaving as if he had torn himself away with physical exertion.

Naruto smiles at the way his mate comes unraveled, pleased that he is not the only one so strongly affected by the peculiar intimacy. Naruto sits up and places Sasuke at his always ready entrance. He looks down into endless eyes and gradually lowers himself back onto Sasuke's lap, sucking the hard shaft into his body. Naruto rocks slowly, rolling his hips like the waves of an ocean, crashing down and taking pieces of Sasuke with him on every rise and fall.

Sasuke's black irises bleed red, his fangs emerge and his nails grip Naruto's sides more tightly as they lengthen. He slips into his vampiric form, trying to keep pace with Naruto's powerful energy, as Hell's environment encourages their carnal essences and visceral desires in this primordial coupling.

Naruto gyrates and pivots his hips without measure, causing the lovemaking to be sloppy, wet and raw. As their bodies move together in physical pleasure, they kiss with abandon, sharing in their love for one another. A love so profound they feel most complete and fulfilled only with each other.

Naruto's firm grip in Sasuke's thick hair makes his neck crane back to face upwards. With the bare expanse taunting Naruto, the blond bites into his mate with a guttural growl. On completion of the circle, each man penetrating the other, their movements become more frantic. Blood escapes from the seal of Naruto's mouth to run in thin streams down Sasuke's back and chest, smearing over naked flesh where Naruto rubs against him.

Naruto reaches for his length, sandwiched between their bodies and holds his hand around it. Sasuke's erratic pistoning jostles Naruto's body into an unsteady stroking motion, the straw to his camel, that supplies the stimuli to throw him off the ledge. He erupts, suddenly and powerfully, ejaculating his seed onto Sasuke's chest. Tearing his fangs from Sasuke's flesh, Naruto howls at the sensation as ribbons flow from his core to coat the Uchiha.

The raven squeezes Naruto's torso tightly to him as his upward thrusts seek climax. Sasuke is not far behind his lover and soon pours himself deep within his demonic mate, filling the warm center.

Naruto remains still for a long moment, his back arched, mouth open, eyes closed, and a look a absolute bliss on his face. When he finally moves, he first looks down into Sasuke's awed black eyes. Naruto smiles and pecks him softly on the lips and whispers his love for his eternal mate before slumping forward with all his weight falling on Sasuke.

Torn from his own blissful state, Sasuke crashes backwards into a heap of various soft things and lies sedate and content with his Naruto resting atop him. He pets Naruto's back with his fingertips, gliding up and down over the faintly scarred skin and finding it endearing how Naruto can fall dead asleep so easily despite the obtrusion still lodged within his body. Soon enough, exhaustion claims Sasuke as well to hold the pair in a safe, warm embrace of content.


	41. Soullessness

Naruto wakes, one tired orange eye peeking from beneath blond lashes. Its twin soon follows and they dart about, taking in the surroundings as the mind tries to sort and other senses reboot. Naruto puts his palms to the floor to push up from his horizontal position, quickly discovering that Sasuke is beneath him.

He smiles to himself, admiring the soft human-like features of his unconscious mate as he rarely rouses before the Uchiha. He leaves a light peck on his mate's high cheekbone.

One pale arm slides off Naruto's back and into the fluff at Sasuke's side. He doesn't so much as stir, all but dead to the world around him.

Naruto tries to rise, only then realizing the appendage still connecting him to his partner. The flaccid length drops back to Sasuke's leg and while still hovering over the Uchiha, Naruto reaches back to survey the results of their romp. It had been one of their more unusual encounters.

His tongue sticks out the corner of his mouth and he groans quietly, wiggling one finger inside to see if he needs to cleanse himself. However, he finds himself startlingly dry. Pulling his fingers in front of his face, he rubs his thumb over his fore- and middle finger. He frowns curiously, but dismisses the question faster than it had even occurred to him. Once more he pecks Sasuke's pale lips before moving to stand.

He scratches at his crotch and begins looking around for something to cover his nakedness. Retrieving a pair of pants, his tails permit him to pull them only mostly up. He finds a torn shirt and pulls it over his bare shoulders but it hangs open without its buttons.

He toes at Sasuke in a feeble attempt to wake him, but gives up before committing to it. Instead, he lets his mate rest longer, Lord knows he needs it, and Naruto trudges through the comfortable flooring to exit though the impromptu door.

Outside it is as if he had not missed a moment. Everything looks exactly the same, from the red tinted sky to the wide empty expanse of land extending out endlessly.

Naruto runs his tongue across his teeth and combs his fingers through his hair, rather disgusted to find how dirty he feels. Something refreshing would be a godsend. He mumbles to himself, "I doubt they have running water around here."

Glancing around, he tries to spot anything remotely familiar, but he had not been exactly paying attention to his surroundings when they were on their way to the temporary abode. He squints and sees shimmering on the ground in the distance.

"It's either a lake or a mirage." Naruto scratches the back of his head and shrugs, starting to walk in that direction. "What the hell."

As he draws nearer, he is relieved to find that it is indeed a body of water and not a trick of the eyes. As he approaches the edge, he looks into the almost black, glass-like pool. His reflection clearly gazes back at him, but this body is definitely not of water. At least not as any earthly being would define it.

"What are you doing there?" A voice questions from behind.

Naruto spins, startled to find a frighteningly handsome man looking at him with hard violet eyes. Naruto's tails flick behind him in agitation.

The stranger glances at the wild limbs curiously. With a strange, uncertain twist to his features he asks, "Who are you?"

Naruto subconsciously puts his hands behind his back to still the agitated appendages. "Naruto."

The man steps closer, his hay colored hair falling a bit out of place with each degree of advancement. He asks dubiously, "What is a Naruto? Do you take me for a fool?"

The kitsune gulps and looks up at the ominous figure approaching. "My name is Naruto. I'm here with Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox. I'm his grandson."

"Grandson?" He stops in his tracks with a curious expression.

Unusually timid in his posture, Naruto looks away from the predatory figure. "Well, not exactly, but I don't really know-"

"Silence." The man stares at Naruto, assessing him and his state. "If I am correct, Kyuubi mated a human who begot a line of offspring for him."

"Uh, yeah."

A smile spreads across the creature's face. "In that case, it is a pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand to Naruto and bends over at the waist to be on eye level with the smaller being. He grins, flashing large sharp teeth.

Naruto cannot help thinking it is like looking into the mouth of an uber-vampire. The regal features and debonair mien coupled with inherently dreadful energy mark him as a force of undeniable and fearsome power.

"Pray tell, why are you going about so very alone?" He leers at Naruto and his state of dress.

Naruto steps back. He had never felt a presence like the one before him now. Despite the genial demeanor of the man, he cannot shake the trepidation welling in him. "I, uh, I just wanted to-to get cleaned off."

"Well then, a soak will do you good." He eyes Naruto from head to toe, his flaxen hair shifting around his face, and scents the half-breed more distinctly. The nameless being, though his essence could only signify him as a demon, grimaces and says, "Yes, I think you should."

Naruto peers over at the water and takes a tentative step.

"Would you like me to hold onto your garments?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, thanks." Naruto slips the shirt off, bearing the evidence of the night with his mate, and strips out of his loose pants unabashedly. He hands them to the man who holds them as far away as possible, then turns to the water and stares down at it unsurely.

Naruto's awkwardness at the bank irritates the demon man and he snaps, "Well, go on. What are you waiting for?" He whiffs an obscure scent emanating from the rags in his hands and sniffs at the articles trying to identify it.

Naruto glances back momentarily then dips his toe under the glass-like surface, creating a perpetual ripple. He puts his whole foot in and finds the black, but translucent liquid to be soothing and comforting in a way water never has been.

"That's enough, Belphegor." Another mysterious being emerges with a commanding presence.

The first man, Belphegor, turns slowly to glare at the new stranger before pulling his lips back in a nasty smile. "Beelzebub! What brings you out from under His feet?"

The brown haired man with horns curling like a rams on the sides of his head ignores the other and addresses the young kitsune. "Naruto, come over here."

Naruto's eyes dart between the two, the animosity nearly tangible in the air. "Huh?"

"Quickly," Beelzebub intones.

Naruto steps out of the lake and takes a couple paces toward this Beelzebub. Before making it even half way, a startlingly loud crash, as if a plane had smashed into the ocean, has Naruto scrambling to find cover behind the demon. Naruto peeks from around him and sees the head of a turtle resting on the shore but slowly receding back into the water. Its head is at least the size of a house and its one murky eye locks on Naruto. The turtle growls as it sinks back under the surface.

"The pit requires attention," Beelzebub announces, not having moved or looked away from his initial position.

Belphegor nods with forced deference. "Then I shall see to my duties." He glances at Naruto and asks the naked kitsune, "Would you care to accompany me?"

Naruto recognized the name he was warned against the moment it had been spoken by the ram-horned man. Regardless, he is ready to accept the offer, too tempted and eager to know about the prohibited location.

However, Beelzebub puts his hand up in front of Naruto before the blond has a chance to respond and stops him from moving forward. "You know he may not."

Belphegor shrugs and sets his dark amethyst gaze on Naruto. "Perhaps we will see each other again soon." He bows shallowly and saunters off, disappearing in an unnatural haze.

Beelzebub looks Naruto over, taking in his appearance and the energy he emits. Standing tall, but with his eyes cast down on the smaller being, he asserts, "You are Kyuubi's kin."

Mistaking it for a question, Naruto replies, "Yeah."

"You are not human." He pauses, absorbing the atmosphere around them. "A vampire. Interesting."

Naruto scratches his head, grazing by his ear and sparking an embarrassing reaction in himself he barely manages to suppress. "Uh, yeah."

"You are aware that can be a dangerous quality, especially here."

Naruto laughs lightly. "So I've been told. I didn't actually think anyone would try to have me eaten though?"

"A foolish mistake on your part," Beelzebub states.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." This demon's overwhelming aura makes Naruto uncomfortable and unsure of how to behave. He has nothing like Lilith's warmness or even Belphegor's allure. Naruto nervously shuffles his feet. An awkward silence settles between them and Naruto retrieves his nearby clothes with his toes and begins to don them. He covers his body again, but more out of decency than his usual feelings of exposure.

Beelzebub waits and watches dispassionately, examining Naruto if anything. After a moment he remarks rather callously, "Sanbi would have enjoyed fulfilling the command to devour you for he dislikes Kyuubi."

They stare at each other a moment, Naruto tilting his head back to look up and Pride looking down only with his eyes. Beelzebub does not seem as imposing as Belphegor, but there is something strange about him. Though that may not be saying much considering where he is. Naruto does not know how to respond to the demon, and so he relies on his humor and general good-nature to release a bit of the tension. "Well," he eventually manages unsurely, "I better be getting back. Don't want anything else to try and eat me." He laughs and looks around for the way he came. Unfortunately, he cannot quite remember.

"I will escort you," Beelzebub states.

Naruto replies quickly, "That's OK. You don't need to."

"Nonsense. You are already lost." Beelzebub begins to walk without another word.

Naruto grumbles but hurries to fall into step beside the demon. He ambles quietly with his eyes cast on the ground until something slimy and gooey enters his field of vision. He stops abruptly and slowly looks up at the creature before him.

Beelzebub also stops to acknowledge the being, reaching out to pet it. "This is Rokubi. He is to me what Kyuubi and Sanbi are to Lilith and Belphegor.

With the first sign of real emotion Naruto has seen from the masculine demon, he asks, mostly for confirmation, "Your companion?"

"Yes." Beelzebub notices the way the young kitsune eyes the bijuu. "You would like to touch him."

Naruto hesitates, dissuaded by Rokubi's slimy appearance. He bites his bottom lip, not wanting to tell the demon of pride that his beast looks like it is covered in cum. That thought is probably just an aftereffect of his night with Sasuke anyway. Naruto rubs his fingers together, trying to build some confidence, and reaches out with closed eyes to touch the six-tailed demon's arm. He rubs the creature's appendage and opens his eyes, surprisingly feeling that it is not sticky or gross at all, but rather like soft water. Naruto looks up into Rokubi's eyes with a smile, stroking him more assuredly.

Rokubi grins a big toothless smile at Naruto in return and leans down, picking the vampire up and holding him tightly in his small arms.

"Rokubi likes you," Beelzebub explains.

"That's nice," Naruto struggles to say, feeling somewhat smothered as he had been when Lilith embraced him the first time.

Mild interest crosses the demon's features. "He does not favor many."

"Oh? Tell him I like him too."

The beast licks the side of Naruto's face before gently sucking on the crown of his head. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the creature ingests some of that particular appealing energy about the vampire.

"He understands you perfectly well. He has only ever acted this way with one other. She was not pleased with it either, though she did not fight him."

Naruto gives up his battle for breath and lets Rokubi have him as it will. He calms and the bijuu holds him under his arms, letting the rest of him dangle. "Who was that? Lilith?"

"No. She is not of this realm but of the Kingdom."

Naruto starts to question, but the six-tailed slug hugs the vampire tightly in its tiny but powerful arms, choking off any comment. Soon, however, Rokubi drops Naruto to the ground and waddles away as blithely as it had come.

Naruto fixes himself, pleased to be devoid of slime and truly rather dry and clean considering what he had just endured. He looks up to Beelzebub expectantly, but the man simply returns his gaze. Naruto waits a moment for him to say something, but soon begins to fidget. To break the deafening silence, Naruto asks, "So there are nine, right? Of the bijuu? Lilith said something about the number of tails being related to potential strength."

"That is correct." Beelzebub holds his hands behind his back and begins walking again.

Naruto trots beside him and continues, "Where did they come from? Did He create them from himself too? Wait, wouldn't that make them your siblings then?" Naruto frowns, confusing himself with the Hellish family tree.

"It would if that was how they came into being."

Naruto thinks a moment, trying to solve the puzzle himself, but he just does not know where to start. He has no corner pieces even to form a foundation. "How where they born then?"

"There was once a ten-tailed beast, Juubi, that loyally followed its master when He was banished from Heaven. When Lucifer created my brethren and I as his children, Juubi rebelled and He destroyed his only remaining friend with his own hands. Its power was divided into nine entities that became our, his children's, partners. We and they have a familial connection but on a different level than we have with one another or than we have with the vampires."

After a brief lull in the conversation, Beelzebub states as if continuing his thought from before, "Origins tend to matter a lot to those who have no foreseeable end."

Naruto looks up, wondering about the statement. The demons like Beelzebub came from Lucifer himself; the bijuu came from Lucifer's own companion Juubi; the vampires came from Lucifer's distortion of humanity.

Pride peers down at Naruto, carefully watching for reactions. "You are aware that the kitsune's actions are not generally praised, especially since it was with a human, not even a, as you would say, supernatural being that he reproduced."

A small frown pulls Naruto's lips down. "Yeah, and apparently I'm an extra atrocity because now I'm a vampire on top of that, which seems worse than just being human. But I still don't really understand why it's an issue. I mean, they all... Er, we both have the same... Well, I guess we don't, but... I don't know." Naruto shrugs and kicks at a stray rock. "It just seems strange to hate another being so similar."

"It is strange, but not incomprehensible. Lucifer took interest enough to create other beings himself. You could say vampires are the brothers of demons and most of us do not appreciate that. We feel we could not keep his attention, could not satisfy him, and forced him to seek out more supporters. However, you can not force Lucifer to do anything."

Again Naruto looks up at the tall man expecting more information and remaining uncharacteristically silent, patiently awaiting a statement directed at him.

"You know of this story. Of vampire-kind's beginnings."

"Some. One of the Uchiha's showed me a picture of the Zwein. He told me a little about them."

Beelzebub nods with his steely gaze directed straight ahead. "Tell me what you have been taught."

"Uh, I think it was that Satan wanted to taint a pure love, so he stole a woman's soul and made a deal with her husband to trade his in return for bringing her back to life. And they were vampires after that."

After a short pause to decide on how to broach the truth, the demon explains, "Creating the vampires was Lucifer's answer to God's humans."

"Oh. I thought..."

"I will tell you a little secret. He made a mistake with the vampires, letting them escape his grasp like they did by not binding the souls. He had originally intended to keep the souls he collected from those two, but the call Home is too great for even He to command. He was a jealous force at that time. And angry. He wanted to destroy something God had created, such as the sacred love between his humans.

Thoughtful as he mulls over and digests the information, Naruto finally ventures to say, "I don't know if I'm overstepping my bounds here, Lilith tells me I have been, but I want to know more. This place feels… right. But there's more. I know it and I feel like I'm missing it. Beelzebub," Naruto looks up beseechingly, "Can you tell me anything that can help me understand better? Understand myself better? Understand the destruction of my family at all?"

The demon's walk stays steady and his face is impassive perfection. He glances down at the last of Kyuubi's line and says, "It has come to my attention that Good and Evil do not exist as polar opposites but are more like parts of the same machine. Like siblings themselves. For instance, angels and demons are not so different. Though I find that we here have some innate sense of self-loathing."

Shocked to hear it put so bluntly, Naruto listens intently, his long kitsune ear twitching and adjusting to better intercept the explanation.

"It is true that there is animosity between our kinds. And I can only speak of my personal observations, but the hate, I find, is mostly directed inward. We strive for more and desire to be greater. Angels, on the other hand, are happy in their servitude. They are content in their positions and have no expectations of their creator. Their only ambition is to satisfy Him.

"Heaven and Hell do not outright fight, but instead clash over the disputed sphere in which both have influence. The only real conflict was the fall of His favorite and the schism when some chose to follow Lucifer. They are, in certain regards, our relatives since Lucifer was once the grandest of them all. He was the most beautiful, most trusted and powerful angel in Heaven. But he was not content. When he tried to attain greater heights, he was struck down and sent farther below. There is a lingering bitterness, but it is not generally true hate for them.

"You have met Lilith and know her as Lust as well. However, though she has needs to engage in sexual acts as part of her nature, she may be incapable of a deeper love. We know she cannot bare children even though she is the only one of my siblings with such a desire. She is unable to achieve her only wish. So she created children not of her body but of mind and effort.

"The others have similar shortcomings. Asmodeus is most cruel to himself. Lucifuge's unmotivated nature leads mostly to self-sabotage. Belphegor desires what others have, but he will never be satisfied even if he gained everything he could possibly want."

Naruto looks up at the attractive man, and perhaps too boldly asks, "And what about you, Pride, Superbia, Beelzebub? How are you lacking?"

A faint smirk tugs at one side of the demon's mouth. "A good question. Though my siblings are not aware or choose to ignore their deficiencies, I find my own complex is that I do not get close to others, but toy with them. It pleases me to do so. I coerce others to want to do things and take pleasure in seeing them bend to my will."

They stop and Beelzebub faces Naruto. He reaches out and grabs Naruto's necklace, rubbing the crystal between his fingers to create a light glow. He gazes into Naruto's bright blue eyes intently, but soon lets the talisman slip through his fingers and fall back to Naruto's chest.

Naruto looks down at the inherited jewelry, curious about Pride's interest and wondering about the gem's reaction to him. However, when Naruto looks back up to question Beelzebub, the demon is gone, disappeared. Naruto looks around frantically trying to find traces of him, but there is nothing. Not even footsteps leading away. Naruto toys with the crystal himself, bringing it up to eye level and looking though the translucent prism. He drops it, not finding anything out of the ordinary and begins walking back to the hovel. He can already decipher Kyuubi's blurry red form in the distance.

As Naruto draws nearer, he sees Sasuke is visibly upset, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed over is chest.

When the Uchiha spots Naruto, he stops walking and stands in one place, waiting for the blond to get closer. When he is only a few meters away, Sasuke snaps, "What the Hell were you thinking going off alone?"

"I just wanted to get cleaned up. You know, from last night."

Sasuke's eyes flash. "You can't just do that, Naruto!"

Naruto's playful demeanor flits away. He says coldly, "You aren't my father, Sasuke. Don't treat me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one."

Shocked and hurt by the words, Naruto physically jolts. The surprise wears off quickly and is replaced by disdain. He glares at Sasuke and snarls, "I may not be one of your Verant allies, but I am your mate." Naruto advances on Sasuke and stands in front of him challengingly. "You need to watch what you say to me. I've already forgiven you enough for the things that come out of your mouth."

Kyuubi steps in the middle of the confrontation and blocks Naruto's view of his mate. "Do you want to learn something else? Train some more?" Kyuubi drops his muzzle to look directly into Naruto's reflective orange eyes imploringly. Lessons cooled Naruto's mood before, maybe it will work again.

Looking through the beast at where he knows Sasuke to still be, Naruto answers, "Sure." His eyes adjust to Kyuubi in front of him and he says, "Let's go." As he steps around the demon, Naruto turns his head to glare at Sasuke as he marches away until it strains his neck to continue.

Kyuubi leads Naruto away from the vampire and transforms into his humanoid form when he reaches a sufficiently far distance. He plucks the pearl-like sphere dangling from his ear and holds the ball until it expands to the size of a grapefruit with the intent of showing the young kitsune how to use it in place of his own. He tosses it to Naruto and tells him, "Try to send some of your energy into it."

While Naruto focuses on the object and his task, Kyuubi explains, "The Ball can be used to store power for when you need a little extra without exerting yourself or to temporarily conserve energy. It can help keep you from being overwhelmed when you become angry or overexcited in your world and prevents this side of you from slipping through the illusion.

"You can transfer power to it and maintain the illusion without having to concentrate as long as you have the Ball on you. It can also absorb energy so that you can retract the appendages instead of solely relying on the illusion. Doing so may be painful the first few tries, but you will get used to the sensation. However, I cannot show you how to do this because the atmosphere here is too potent for you to fight your natural state."

Naruto heaves a heavy breath and relinquishes his attention from the Ball. Huffing with exertion, he drops his arms to his sides and glances quickly over his shoulder. "Why can't I control my appearance but Sasuke's vampire side doesn't come through unless he wants it to?"

"Because vampires are derived from humans. What you see is his true appearance, whereas the vampire form is the alter when he invokes his Hellish blood. Your demon blood is part of you and is much stronger."

While observing the so-called training - more like distraction - Sasuke waits at the sidelines, still annoyed at Naruto for thinking he can run off and do what he pleases. A wisp of wind ruffles his feathery hair and he does not even need any heightened senses to know Lilith stands behind him.

Lust kneels on the ground daintily and sits next to the Uchiha, crossing her ankles to the side and supporting herself with one arm. She too watches the exercise and comments on Naruto's obvious effort, "He has a tenacity like Sandalphon."

Sasuke glances at her momentarily before returning his coal eyes to his struggling mate. "I wouldn't know."

She rests her head on her propped shoulder and muses aloud, "I suppose not. Though you may be the lucky one. I tell you, that Michael thinks he's so superior. The hand of God spreading His splendor in the worldly domain," she quotes mockingly. "It's really annoying."

"You know them well?"

"'Know' is too strong a term. We are aware of each other. We've had encounters." While Sasuke keeps his eyes on Naruto, always enchanted when his mate works, Lilith taps her finger to her lip in consideration. She is silent for a short moment, also watching the kitsune as they approach. "Gabriel is probably the most tolerable for an angel. Metatron, though, is rather like Beelzebub. And Baal really likes to mess with them all."

"Likes to mess with who?" Naruto asks as he and Kyuubi advance, close enough to catch Lilith in the middle of her statements.

"The angels. He likes annoying them because they are usually so orderly and rigid and Praised Be The Lord."

Naruto recalls what Beelzebub said to him about Good and Evil not being strict opposites and how the angels are fulfilled in their complaisance, wondering why they seem to desperately seek a kind of retribution from the Namikazes. His orange eyes harden at the mere thought. "But they interfere in our world."

Lilith chuckles and playfully directs her gaze to the kitsune. "What most of them do hardly registers. Kyuubi's is one of the greatest interferences in existence."

He huffs and looks away. "I can think of another," he says under his breath.

"But is that part of some Plan? Are they trying to... control certain events? Certain people? Or souls?"

"Control is not the question for we are not permitted such authority; One of Father's few edicts. Your world is its own separate sphere, but Hell and Heaven are almost parallel realms. Just as there are several classes of demon, there are several choirs of angel, but only the highest can handle souls and are considered our equals."

"Who are they? Are they 'abstract ideas' like you?"

"Well, I suppose. They are more like representatives reigning over different attributes. And, let's see, the Seraphim like us are Michael, Gabriel and Sandalphon. And Metatron, Raziel." Lilith starts counting on her fingers to keep track. "Jophiel, Zadkiel, Samael..." She turns to Kyuubi and asks, "Who am I forgetting?"

"Haniel and Raphael," he supplies.

"Ah, that's right. God's supreme loyal servants and we are born of the most unclean." She giggles and says, "Like a bunch of petulant children we are. Just can't seem to get along for any considerable length of time."

Her girlish laughter reminds Naruto that her only desire is to be a mother. He does not mention her barrenness, but his sadness on behalf of the woman is reflected in his somber expression. Instead he manifests his discontent by attacking the only entities he may truly hate. Bitterly, he asks, "If they are so loyal and just and good, how can they do heinous things? Like killing my father."

Lilith's smile fades quickly. Her eyes soften and she tries sympathetically to explain as directly as possible. "Their deeds are not evil in their eyes. To them you are the evil."

Naruto glares at her shoulder. "But I haven't done anything. Why is my existence so threatening?"

"The reasons are manifold, dear. Some you know, some you cannot understand. But there is an indistinct boundary between what is wicked and what is righteous." She takes his hand in hers and says, "You follow what you believe is the right path and I think everything will turn out fine for you. I have faith in that."

Somberly he squeezes her hand back lightly before pulling away from her comforting hold. "Thanks, Lilith. But I still want to know why. Why is it me that is condemned?"

Lilith's lips tighten into a thin line. She is hesitant to answer such questions because she is not entirely sure how much she should reveal. Sighing, she says, "I'll take you to see someone. Maybe Naamah can satisfy you." Under her breath she grumbles, expecting her sibling to be as difficult as always.

Naruto frowns and with his head angled down, he looks at her through the tops of his eyes. "Beelzebub didn't have a problem answering my questions."

She gawks at him in surprise. "When did you meet Beel?"

Though silent, Sasuke is also shocked that Naruto had an encounter with arguably the most powerful Hellish being in existence, second only to Satan himself. What was he thinking?

"I ran into him earlier." He glances at Sasuke with a glare, but one that is significantly less seething than it had been after returning. "When I went to wash up."

Lilith smirks and tilts her head. "And what did you think of him?"

Naruto sighs and slumps a little, dropping the tenseness in his body. "He was oddly charming, but he left me wanting more."

Lilith chortles as she stands with Kyuubi's help. "He does that a lot."

* * *

Lilith pushes aside a tattered cloth and steps into the obscure structure. She holds the curtain until the others enter and then calls, "Naamah! Where are you?"

The room is cluttered and seemingly disorganized with mounds of papers and trinkets and vials of curious liquids. Charts and diagrams are tacked up wherever possible and overlap each other.

Naruto picks up the corner of a poster to look behind it at the image hidden beneath and gulps loudly before laying the sheet back gently, wishing he had not peeked at all. This Naamah must be very interested in anatomy and the evolution of things because in addition to the careful illustrations there are preserved bones and jars of unmentionables precariously mounted on packed shelves but also strewn about haphazardly. The space reminds Naruto a little of Madara's eccentric, messy system. Though the eldest Uchiha typically contains his hobby to tomes and manuscripts.

Naruto spots a shimmer from high atop a shelf. He peers closer at it to discover a creature curled up like a domesticated feline. The beast rustles in its place, exhibiting its colorful exoskeleton of neon greens and yellows, bright reds and deep blues. Its three pairs of wings fan open and flutter noisily at the disturbance. Its tail rises warningly and a low hiss fills the room.

Kyuubi sits behind Naruto and Sasuke on his haunches and introduces the seven-tails. "That's Nanabi."

The insect settles at seeing a fellow bijuu with the intruders. The demon turns away, wrapping its tail around itself and folding its individual wings back into their proper relaxed place.

Naruto and Sasuke take seats that are only mildly cluttered and wait patiently for this Naamah demon to show up, pointedly not touching anything around them. Naruto hears a rustling to his left and nudges Sasuke to draw his attention to it too. They communicate silently about what to do with the mystery. Through gesture Naruto asks, 'What is it?' to which Sasuke replies with his eyes, 'I don't care.'

Unswayed, Naruto peers closely through the small gaps and the head of a black dog slowly pushes through the clutter. The kitsune smiles at the unexpected surprise and puts his hand out to pet it. "Puppy..."

The animal's eyes lock on the offered hand, assessing it critically. It looks back up at Naruto's face and retreats slowly. Just as the vampire moves to clear space and search for the animal, it suddenly rises from the mess on two legs, papers falling to the floor around it, and reveals a human body.

Naruto jumps back into his mate with a sharp, surprised gasp, but Sasuke grimaces, finding the creature unappealing in its canine features and posturing.

Lilith emerges from around the corner at the sound of the commotion. "Naamah," she chastises. "Get that ugly face off. You're scaring the children."

Naruto stares, humbled by the presence of the fearsome demon, and thinks he is looking into the eyes of Anubis, the god of death.

The jackal woman growls, pulling her lips back in a snarl. Even so, the snout shortens and the blueish black fur fades into smooth, dark mocha skin and tight black hair that frames her face in a short bob. In a clipped tone, she asks Lilith, "What do you want now?"

Lust leans forward, her long tresses falling in thick tendrils around her and her chest bulging from the support. She pouts and says, "I just wanted to come see my sister. Why are you so mean?"

Naamah rubs her forehead in annoyance. "I would appreciate you not using such a simplistic classification of me." Receiving a blank stare in response from her erotically inclined sibling, she clarifies, "Do not call me your sister."

Naruto feels the sudden urge to defend his pseudo-mother and new friend. "But you are."

The woman turns on the short blond man sitting in her chair. "I am far beyond those distinctions and do not wish to be identified with such a superficial, definite term."

Naruto glares. "What? But you are-"

The vampire's statement decapitates itself when the woman pushes her garments down past her waist, revealing to the audience that she, indeed, is not a woman.

Naruto stares, dumbfounded. He does not mean to be rude, but he truly cannot pull his eyes away epicene display. However, though she may not be a woman, neither is she a man. She is nothing.

Naamah replaces the coverings and turns away from them unfazed, beginning to dig through papers.

Naruto's wide eyes dart to Lilith questioningly.

She smiles coyly and answers his unspoken question, "Me, too. But I keep the parts." She lifts her skirt and shows off her custom made genitals.

Sasuke quirks a brow at all the indecency. He folds his arms across his chest and looks away from the obscene display.

Naruto, on the other hand, outright stares without shame.

Lilith fondles her soft chest and further explains, "Unlike Naamah who has no use for them, I like having holes in my body. They're good for sex. But I can give as well as receive." From between her legs, a turgid, upward arching penis springs out of her.

Naruto is so startled to have the large erection come at him, he topples backwards over the seat. Clenching his chest, he slowly pulls himself back into the chair, though not quite able to look at Lilith again just yet.

Sasuke tries to ignore the uncouth happenings and asks Naamah, "Why do you choose to look human if you can be anything you wish?"

She rises, holding several items. "As if it could be more obvious. Convenience." She walks farther into the cluttered room holding several stacks of papers in her dexterous hands.

"We can choose our form with some limitations," Lilith explains. "Most of us adopt a humanoid appearance because it is what father looks like and what we were modeled after. He seems most comfortable with this body as well. But we also have a chimeric form like when you saw Lucifuge or partially with Naamah just now.

Naruto asks, "What do you look like as a chimera?"

"Have you ever seen a succubus? I am similar to that when they shed human pretense."

"Why would you look like them? Did He design them after you?"

"No. I created them myself," she says proudly.

Naruto's jaw drops. "You made them?"

"Yeah," she says with a small smile. "After Father created the vampires, it looked like fun making something so he gave me permission. Naamah, too, and she made the lycanthropes. The first ones had her disagreeable personality though, but they seem to have lost some of their ill-temper over time."

Naruto turns to Sasuke. "Did you know that?"

"Of course. We have a long history of animosity with the Naamahan House. I wouldn't say the fur balls are any better than before though."

"But you get along well now. I thought Kiba was your friend."

"Hn, I suppose. Itachi is the one that arranged a sort of armistice with their leader Tsume. During my father's time and before, things were not so cordial between our species. Ours is an isolated incident of peace. Other groups are still in conflict."

Sated on the issue, Naruto turns back to Lilith. "But Lucifer took the souls of living humans to make the vampires. How did you make them?"

Surprised that the vampire used Father's original name rather than one of his fallen titles, it takes a moment for Lilith to focus back on the conversation. "We did it differently. There was no human base. Instead we used souls that were not finished purifying and manipulated them, then set them back on earth in the forms we created. The tainted origins continue to affect those souls born into your world and the species we created developed on its own."

Naamah returns from the back and glares at the cluster of beings, getting irritated by the crowd in her space. "Is there some reason you came here?"

Lilith addresses the issue because she did not really know what to tell the vampires before. She brought them to Naamah because she thought her sibling would know better. Gluttony knows a lot as the consumer of knowledge. "Could you explain the essence of souls to them." At Naamah's critical glance, Lilith admits, "They want to know more, but I wasn't sure what I should say. And Naruto wants to see them, if he can."

Naamah huffs and swivels a chair around before sitting in it. She crosses her arms and says authoritatively, "No, you may not see them. Souls have a peculiar quality about them and it requires an incredible amount of energy to be able to have even a taste of the essence of souls. Only demons infused with mass amounts of Satan's power and no less than the highest choir of angels can sense the souls. We communicate on an indescribable higher plane of perception."

In a softer manner, Lilith tries to explain, "You cannot see the souls because we do not know if you actually would be able to, but also because we do not know what happen to you, an earthly being, to be exposed to them."

Naamah glares at the other demon for the interruption. "Each soul is different and unique and helps us to know the life the being who possessed it led. Exceptional vampires are able to glimpse these souls. It is what the Hyuuga sense, the Uchiha control, and the Sabaku felt and hid from. Only these original clans have sufficient power to even be aware of a souls presence."

Naruto latches onto the idea of communicating with the spiritual essences. He is fixated on them and the obsession makes him headstrong and bold. The others keep going off on tangents, but no one is getting to the question he really wants answered. Naruto shifts to face the demon directly. With his arms defensively crossed over his chest and his curious gaze slipping into something more accusatory, he presses into verboten territory. "What about my parents' souls?"

Naamah pauses to consider, her yellow eyes never averted from Naruto's gaze. She sits back in her seat more casually and admits, "I cannot say what became of your parents' souls exactly. They have probably been purified and returned to the Guf to await another suitable container to bring life."

Though somewhat saddened to not have more definitive information, Naruto is also contented to be assured they at least made it Home. Orange eyes land lovingly and forlornly on their nearby mated onyx orbs. "What about Sasuke's soul?"

"Sasuke has not had a soul since he was born," Naamah says flatly, clinically.

"But he did have one?" Naruto eyes him, moderately confounded that Sasuke does not seem upset about the fact.

"He did. Every being conceived in your world with the exception of those wrought by the earth herself have a soul. It is the spark of life. Vampires, though, lose their souls when they are born. It escapes during the process and immediately returns to the Guf as a life force without the original sin. It is a trickle down from the manipulation of their origins. They are the undead, walking amongst the souls of the living, supported by the power of Satan and Hell itself."

Kyuubi sets his heavy furred paw on his kin's shoulder. "Naruto, you do not have a soul." Kyuubi states it bluntly, weary of dancing around the true question being posed. "It went to the pit when your body died. Same with all other turned vampires. All vampire souls though are sealed, trapped. Only upon the vampire's demise can it be fully restored and prepared for a new body. But for the time being they are stuck. Unable to proceed because of an unnatural attachment to the immortal body, vampire souls are stigmatized essences of life that drift in limbo.

"You died and so your soul escaped. But the song infused with the Devil's own power gives new soulless-life to this body.

"But couldn't you tell it was my soul? Could you have stopped it? Or saved it?"

Naamah interrupts sternly, "No. Purification is a process not to be done hastily lest the soul be shredded, the energy utterly destroyed."

Naruto is visibly upset and Naamah feels a tenseness in her chest to which she is unaccustomed. "We have several states of existence."

"I know. Lilith said you have this human-like form and a chimeric."

"Correct. But we also have a demonic shape that would frighten you beyond belief. And of course we can shed physical embodiments and become pure energy in our truest form of existence. In Hell, only the nine children of Lucifer have this transcendental state. But our angelic counterparts of the highest order do as well. They maintain the Guf and assist in delivering souls."

Naamah reiterates, "Aside from the angelic and demonic, vampires are the only beings without. All other beings created by the hand of Heaven or Hell possess and keep that life-giving essence."

The confirmation that he no longer has a soul disturbs Naruto and he obviously struggles with coming to terms with the fact. "That's… not fair."

"Your very existence is not fair. You should know that well. You made your choice to become a vampire, there is no going back. Your soul is gone and is yours no more."

Struck by the statement Naruto looks away as if ashamed.

Sasuke notices the affect on his mate, catching the doleful shine in Naruto's usually bright eyes, and says in his Verant tone, "That's enough."

Naamah looks at Sasuke passively, then stands and walks away without preamble. Her body shifts into that of a canine as she moves into the shadows of the recesses of her room.

Lilith kneels beside Naruto and says quietly while rubbing his back, "It is probably time you return to your home. But you will need energy to travel. Recuperate first." She nods to Kyuubi and he stands.

Sasuke reaches his hand out to Naruto and assists him in rising, but the blond does so perfunctorily, his mind on other matters.

Kyuubi quickly shows them back to their quarters, thinking that Naruto needs rest and he may feel better after the information settles in his mind.

Time passes unnoticeably to Naruto as he moves about in a distant and uncomfortable manner. When he feels Sasuke curl his arm around his waist, he registers that he is lying on the cushioned floor of their borrowed abode. He allows Sasuke to embrace him, but they do not speak.

* * *

Sasuke stirs awake and sits up, looking down at his resting mate. He brushes blond locks out of Naruto's peaceful face. If only his mate was always filled with such tranquility and calm, Sasuke would have no other care in the world.

Kyuubi pushes his way through the door and stands by the entrance patiently.

Sasuke looks at him stoically, his attention soon drawn back to Naruto as he begins to wake as well.

Naruto's eyes open slowly. He looks blankly around the room and closes his eyes again not for lack of consciousness, but rather out of disinterest and despondence.

Sasuke caresses Naruto's warm cheek with the back of his hand. "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto's orange eyes peer out again, taking in his surroundings and company on the second try. He sits up to look at Sasuke behind him and nods once.

Kyuubi announces from the doorway, "It is time for you to return to your own realm."

Naruto looks over at him with the same melancholia and nods.

As Kyuubi escorts the vampires to the gate that will foster their journey home, Naruto suddenly stops in his tracks when a shiver runs up his spine. He senses a rift in the aether like walking into a preternatural cold patch.

Sasuke halts in his steps immediately out of worry, hoping not, but thinking something is wrong with Naruto.

Kyuubi sits on his haunches and grins proudly. "You have developed your skills further than I expected."

The vampires look to him for an explanation.

"It seems as though you can now detect the location of the dense energy fields that can be opened to support the dimensional jump. You don't have quite enough power or control to do it on your own, so you will still need help from a gatekeeper, but you can find them."

Kyuubi opens the gate behind him with a flick of his taloned paw, but does not allow the men to leave just yet. He holds his hand out to Naruto padded side up and says, "I want you to have this." Kyuubi holds the small annulus between his claws and slides the dull chunk of metal over Naruto's finger.

The vampire-demon holds it up to inspect it and watches in awe as it slithers around his finger and shapes into a broad band of bold golds, reds and oranges, and a fiery opalescent stone emerges from the center of the shiny metallic band. Naruto admires it, mesmerized by the beautiful piece.

Kyuubi grins. "A fondness for beauty never skips a generation." He gently pulls the ring off Naruto's finger and holds it in front of him, looking Naruto in the eye through the center. The band goes dull and the gem disappears, sinking back into the hard grey circle. "I am giving you this for protection. When the time comes that you have no options left, but still something worth defending, use this."

Naruto looks at him queerly.

"We are not blind to the happenings in your world. We know of the trouble and strife coming your way. I fear that the other side has already started their search for you again and are amassing support to end your line, my line, finally. It is only a matter of time before they find you."

Naruto frowns. "Wait, I don't understand."

"I know." Kyuubi looks to Sasuke pointedly. "It is something you must discuss with your mate."

Sasuke gazes off to the side, knowing he must inform Naruto of the details of their plight soon but reluctant to do so.

"Unless you gain better control over yourself and the energy you emit, the destruction will come before you are prepared. You possess far more power than normal Hellish or Heavenly beings on earth. Learn to harness it."

Kyuubi huffs and slides the ring onto Sasuke's finger. The trinket morphs into a silver interwoven band, delicate and intricate with bright white and blue gems interspersed. "You will keep this for Naruto."

Sasuke scowls. "And why is that? You just gave it to him."

Kyuubi holds Sasuke's hand up in front of their faces. "This is a very dangerous artifact. When the time comes, you will give it to Naruto because he is a self-sacrificing fool and won't hesitate to use it even if the time is not right. You will guard it for him because not even I fully know what will happen when he activates it."

When Sasuke's hand is released, he continues to stare at the ring. He catches Naruto's slight shifting beside him and looks over to find his mate appearing rather glum in his quiet patience.

Kyuubi sits back on his legs and raises both front paws. He folds them around Naruto's shoulders and the vampire hugs him back.

"I'll miss you, Kyuubi."

The nine-tailed demon snorts, puffing hot breath out his nose. "Child, call me Kurama."

Naruto's hands clench in the thick fur of his grandfather's back and his embrace tightens around the fox's sturdy figure. He nods into the furry chest and relinquishes his hold, taking a couple steps back from his only living relative.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and ushers them to the nearby gateway, the cool air from the passage collecting at their feet. Sasuke steps through first, his hand still tightly held in Naruto's, and the abyss of the portal consumes him.

Naruto is not far behind, his hand already swallowed by the blackness. But before he is completely out of range, Kyuubi yields to his emotions and says, "Maybe we'll see each other again. It's not like I'm going anywhere.


	42. Unknown

Some content edits in the last segment. The original version is not currently available.

* * *

Dead leaves and twigs rustle on the ground from a mysterious burst of wind twirling in a miniature tornado. Sparks of heat energy crackle in the gap between two ancient trees used to support the gateway. In the blink of an eye, blackness splits the natural world, creating the passage between realms. A pair of beings dripping with the power and essence of Hell step forth, returning to their plane.

The Rein Blood Verant leads his Alt Blood mate by the hand out of the fathomless darkness. Sasuke Uchiha looks around, assessing his surroundings to determine their exact location. Based on the environment, they have arrived not too far from their home. All Sasuke wants is to return to his normal life. He'd take death threats and treason over the trickery and manipulation of demons any day. He glances back at Naruto, noting that the Kitsune does not seem quite as relieved to be home. He draws Naruto closer and tilts his chin up with the tip of a long pale finger. "You are still warm. Are you feeling well? "

Naruto smiles to reassure his mate and twines their fingers together. "I'm fine." He looks around at the unfamiliar wooded area and asks, "Do you know where we are?"

Sasuke kisses the crown of Naruto's blond head. "Yes, near Kiba's ranch. Due east a few miles and we will be at our doorstep."

"That's great. Lead the way."

Sasuke conspicuously directs his gaze to the three flicking tails still hanging down to Naruto's ankles. "Do you want to put up the illusion first?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot they were there." Naruto garbs one of his ears by the tip and pulls it into his view as if confirming its presence on top of his head. His lips pucker, pondering for a moment. "I think I'll try that thing were I pull them in. Kyu- erm, Kurama said it could hurt, but I might as well try while I'm not around anyone."

Sasuke shrugs and steps back a couple paces. "If you want."

Naruto nods and closes his eyes, summoning the power within like his grandfather taught him and focusing his intent on a specific end. The Kitsune additions tingle like pin pricks, but Naruto manipulates the forces around and inside himself.

Before Sasuke's eyes, the appendages shrink. Naruto's ears disappear into his thick hair to be indiscernible and his tails grow backwards as if coiling into his body. His single pearl-like earring gifted to him from Kyuubi emits a hazy yellow glow over the left side of Naruto's face. It takes a few minutes, but Naruto eventually stands in front of Sasuke looking as human as the day they met.

Naruto opens his eyes again and checks himself, twisting around and feeling all over. "Well, that was easier than I expected. It really wasn't painful either."

Sasuke grunts and kisses his mate tenderly. He combs his fingers through golden hair, not bumping into any traces of his ears. "Ready now?"

Naruto nods and takes Sasuke's offered hand. "Can we walk? I honestly don't feel like hurrying."

Sasuke would rather return to the coven as soon as possible, but the journey was tiring and stressful. Add on top of that Naruto's effort to conceal his true appearance. It was probably more taxing than he show. Sasuke kisses the hand in his and agrees to take it slow.

Naruto offers a small thankful smile and strolls with Sasuke toward the mansion. They travel in silence and Naruto lets his thoughts stray to all the questions still left unanswered because either no one knew or they refused to say. His troubled mind wanders, but his feet keeping moving. His free hand unconsciously clutches over his chest where an emptiness sits deep inside. The fist slides down to his gut and clenches his shirt tightly. He feels a pulse radiate throughout his entire body and the usually graceful stride of the vampire falters as he stumbles and falls to one knee.

Sasuke drops down to the forest floor immediately, confusion and concern written across his face. "What happened?"

Naruto swallows thickly, putting his hand on his knee to help himself stand, but quickly finding he doesn't quite have the strength for it. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. That must have taken more than I thought." He laughs lightly to dispel his mate's concerns. Naruto takes a couple deep breathes, pushing the strange sensations inside his body out of his mind. Disregarding them as his usual reoccurring pains, he collects strength into legs and rises with his mate's aid. He dusts off his clothes like nothing had happened and turns to Sasuke. "Ready?"

* * *

The large double doors of the main entrance open slightly to allow one being through at a time. The residents passing through the grand foyer pause curiously to see who would be using the formal entryway. When the Verant makes his way inside followed by the notorious blond shock of hair, the members of the coven hurry over, asking about the journey and for instructions on how to make their transition easier, their homecoming more pleasant.

Naruto stands somewhat behind Sasuke, not in the mood or state of mind to deal with a bombardment of question from beings he has maybe seen only once before. Sasuke responds in his usual unfriendly but regal manner, and Naruto waits for it all to pass. Crowds and unwanted attention still get to him if he does not consciously remind himself that he is safe. A sudden yank on his arm makes him start and pull away. He stares down at the source and relaxes instantly at the sight of a cherubic face looking up at him. Sadness wells in those big brown eyes from the perceived rejection, so Naruto pats the child's head comfortingly. "Hey, Hideki. How've you been?"

The boy squeezes his way against the door in order to have all of Naruto's attention. He tries to glare at the taller vampire, but his distress makes him waver. Hideki wanted to be mad. He wanted to yell at Master Naruto. But gazing up at his idol, Hideki's only reaction is to tightly wrap his arms around Naruto and hiccup as he tries to restrain unsightly sobs.

Naruto drops to one knee and hugs the boy in return, his anxiety soothed by the loving embrace. Naruto puts his hands on Hideki's small shoulders and holds him at arm's length. "What's wrong?"

Hideki sniffles and wipes goo on his sleeve. "You- You didn't tell me you were leaving."

Naruto's only response is to blink and quirk his head to the left.

"Bi left really soon after he told me and then you didn't say at all. I didn't know where you went because no one tells me anything. Itachi just said you went away with the Verant, but no one would tell me anything. And you were gone forever. And I was getting worried that you wouldn't come back. And-"

"Shh shh." Naruto pats the boy's head and gives him a small consoling smile. "I'm sorry. It was very short notice, but I'll tell you all about my trip some other time." He taps Hideki on the nose and swipes his hand over plump, damp cheeks. "And I'll tell only you."

Hideki snorts and grins excitedly, eager to hear all about the adventure. As Naruto rises to his feet, Hideki slips his hand into Naruto's grasp.

Naruto glances down, unsure about the young vampire's actions. He lets the boy do as he pleases and turns his attention back to Sasuke, effectively spotting Neji making his way through the horde. Naruto stifles his amusement at seeing the usually composed Hyuuga push past lower ranking beings that do not notice the other Rein Blood in their midst. Naruto also catches Sasuke's smirk as he consciously ignores his approaching friend, turning in the opposite direction to address a woman.

Eventually, Neji manages to struggle through to the front and stands before Sasuke, an unpleasant smile on his face. He maintains the deceptive expression to keep up appearances, but asks venomously, "Where the Hell have you been? It was supposed to be a short vacation."

Sasuke pats Neji's arm and facetiously says, "Don't be so dramatic. We weren't gone that long."

"Excuse me, Verant, but you were gone for three weeks. Had I known I would have to manage your affairs for that long, I would have told you to shove the offer up your ass." Neji's smile falters at the corners of his mouth and his veins spasm around his eyes. The beings in the immediate area around the two prominent figures go silent, unsettled by the confrontation.

However, amused by his friend's situation, Sasuke smirks slyly. He remains silent, waiting to hear about any real problems.

Neji heaves an aggravated breath to calm himself and attempt to regain his usual impassivity. "It is unkind to leave your subjects worrying. There are things you need to do that as a mere regent I cannot. Delicate things."

Sasuke's lips thin with understanding. He looks back at Naruto and evaluates his mate's weary state: lids half drooping over blue eyes and slouched, defeated posture. "Why don't you sit in the seat of power for a bit longer. We're exhausted."

"Sasuke..."

The Verant holds up his hand. "We'll discuss it later. It's waited weeks, it can wait a few more hours." Sasuke looks through the crowd and the beings in his sight take the hint to form a path. He steps through the throngs easily with Naruto trailing behind him. As they ascend the stairs, Sasuke puts his arm around Naruto's waist and whispers, "Is everything alright? Was it the crowd?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Just tired."

They enter their shared quarters and Naruto trudges over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He holds his head between his hands, staring down at the floorboards and the tasseled carpet ends.

"Naruto…?"

The blond looks up, startled. "Yeah?"

Sasuke stands in front of his mate and cups his face. "I know something's not right?"

Naruto's eyes dart back and forth between each of Sasuke's pure black eyes, searching for something in their depths. He sighs and puts his hands over Sasuke's. "It's nothing."

Sasuke runs his fingers through Naruto's hair, pushing wild locks out of his face and rendering him exposed. He tilts Naruto's face up, drawing all attention to himself and asks persistently, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange since before we left, so I know this is not all fatigue. Tell me."

Naruto frowns and bites his lip. "I've just… just been thinking about what Lilith and the others said."

"About what? They said a lot, most of it was incredibly insignificant."

Naruto glares. "I don't think it was insignificant." He pulls Sasuke's hands away and clasps them in his lap. "She said I don't have a soul. That I did, but I don't anymore."

"So?"

"Doesn't it make you sad to not have a soul?"

"No."

Naruto scoffs and looks to the side. "Of course not. You were born this way. You never had a soul to begin with."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the perceived insult. "What's so great about a soul?"

Naruto's eyes widen disbelievingly. "It's everything, Sasuke. The spark of life. The essence of who you are." He pulls his legs up onto the bed and clutches at his hair. "I had one... and I gave it up." In a gasping sob he says, "I feel like an empty shell."

Sasuke doesn't know how to handle this desperate sadness. Mad he has dealt with. Upset was harder, but he could manage it. Happy and sexual were always best. But when his mate is truly depressed, Sasuke feels insignificant and it makes him angry. "Are you saying you regret it?"

An affirmative answer is on the tip of his tongue, but Naruto catches himself. "I feel... like I'm nothing."

"So you do regret being with me? You think I stole your soul?"

Naruto stares at Sasuke, his mouth agape and eyes big. His throat tightens, chocking off any response.

After the long pause Sasuke looks away to the ground. "I see." His hands clench Naruto's knees. "Well..." Sasuke doesn't know what to say, so he turns and leaves the room.

Left alone, Naruto has a panicky fit. He wraps his arms around himself and squeezes his eyes shut, pinching droplets out the corners. He can't help the way he feels! He's lost something precious. How can Sasuke just expect him to get over it?

That hollowness is there, but Sasuke is the one who makes him happy and fills this shell with love. God, he'd given up everything to be with Sasuke. _Body and Soul_. Making him question Naruto's love is inexcusable.

* * *

Sasuke bursts into his office and marches over to his desk. "Get out of my chair."

Neji drops the document he was reviewing and stands fluidly, vacating the seat for the true Verant. "I thought you wanted to rest."

"I'm not tired." He shuffles items around on the desk, reorganizing the mess. His hasty movements knock a used glass onto the floor where it shatters. He growls and fists his hands just before swiping half the desk top clear. Sasuke slumps to the seat and props his elbow on the tabletop to support his head.

Neji steps around to get a better look at the flustered man. "Sasuke?"

He raises his hand to quiet his friend. "No." Sasuke sighs, sits back properly and reopens his eyes slowly. "You had something to do before I left. Did you do it?"

Neji frowns but lets Sasuke's foul mood slide. He leans on his hands at the edge of the desk. "You are referring to my mate?"

"What else could it be?" Sasuke waves his hand at Neji in an exasperated fashion.

"It's taken care of."

A black brow rises, mildly surprised Neji actually did something. "How?"

"I took a bit of your advice. It wasn't quite as theatrical as announcing it to the entire coven, but it has worked so far."

Sasuke groans, expecting something awful that he will have to clean up. "What did you do?"

Neji presses his thumb and forefinger tightly together. "Planted a seed. Just a little one, but it grew so nicely. Spread throughout the coven within days. You should have seen it. And no one has bothered or even asked Gaara about it."

"Maybe because no one believes it. Rumors have a way of backfiring."

Neji shrugs. "Well, that's not what you told me to do. My job was to inform, I can't help it if they don't accept the truth."

Sasuke closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why must you make things difficult?"

"What's the problem? You wanted them to know; they know."

"Fine. I don't care anymore. The Sabaku is your issue to manage. I wash my hands of it."

"I swear it's working. There has been no violence toward him and without the provocation, he's been pleasant as a peach. Well..." Neji looks up to the ceiling, "As pleasant as he can be I suppose. It's like dealing with you as a child all over again."

Sasuke's fine brow arches. "Is that supposed to be some kind of repressed desire?"

Neji folds his arms and glares at his long time friend. "Not everything is about you, Sasuke."

"Hn. And what was this pressing news that you tried to tell me before?"

"Ah!" Neji walks around the desk and pulls out the bottom drawer, allowing dozens of packed papers to spring free. "These are for you. Verants and House leaders want answers. They start off cordial enough, but the newer ones are quite rude. I tried to tell them you were occupied, but they were all so impatient and too arrogant to deal with me."

"Wonderful." Sasuke removes a handful and flips through the pages to see who exactly has been trying to contact him. "Is there anything else?"

"Of course there's more. Do you want the good or bad developments first?"

The Verant drops the stacks on the table with a light thump. "I need some good news."

"In that case, Lee mastered the gatekeeping technique. Seems a little womanly charm helped him push through the final stages."

"That's not good, that's great. Since Lee's partner is a member of the coven, he might as well be ours. I don't know how much longer Gai will tolerate following my orders. Has he returned, yet?"

"No. He's still bouncing around. Some of the letters mention him passing through and gathering information. I'm not sure if they know he's doing it for us or not."

"It doesn't matter. I'll tell them what they need to know. Now what's the bad news."

"Sakura's reports have been consistent with the information from before you left. They will probably make a move soon now that you have returned. You gave them quite the lengthy reprieve to plan something."

"Time passed differently there. It only seemed like a few days."

Neji sits partially on the corner of the desk and asks, "What was it like?"

Sasuke leans back in the chair, trying to figure a way to sum up his experiences. "...Educational?"

"That's it?"

Sasuke crosses his legs, finally relaxing for the first time. "The demons were more annoying than fearsome. And they liked to talk. Naruto had fun, though. Except..."

Neji drops his head, expecting Sasuke to continue. "Except what?"

"They told him he no longer has a soul and now he's having a hard time coming to terms with it."

Neji chuckles, finding Naruto's dilemma to be more like a tantrum. "It's a little late for that. Perhaps he should have taken it into consideration before he let you transform him."

"I don't think he truly realized it at the time. I told him his body would die, but could a human comprehend what that means?" Sasuke looks to the painting hanging on the wall and tosses his hands up. "I just don't know if this is the life he was meant for. He's not like us."

Neji smirks and leans closer teasingly. "Isn't that what attracted you in the beginning?"

A small pull at the corner of Sasuke's lip makes it seem as if he is almost smiling. "It was. I loved him for it." Sasuke stares contemplatively for a long moment, but when he sighs and shakes his head, he focuses back on the present. "Do you have any report on the old coven?"

* * *

"Verant Sasuke Uchiha only has authority because we agreed to give it to him. His influence over us only exists because we allow it, we say it can. And we granted him this because of his unrivaled strength. His words have meaning and purpose because we obey. Our dear Verant has such raw power to demand respect, but he also has a family tradition, a birth right, no matter how unlike Fugaku he is.

"The only thing greater than the authority he holds is if Satan or God himself put someone into such a position. Unfortunately for us, the Verant's mate is about as close to such a thing as we can hope to get."

Utatane stands, her hackles risen in angered disbelief. "Gato, are you suggesting that we have no recourse? That we must simply sit idly by and allow him to tarnish a millennium of tradition and order? Did we reestablish our customs after the Dark Ages just to allow some entitled brat to clear them away again?"

Homura puts his hand to his mate's back to calm her. Evenly, he adds, "When the head is defective, the entire body suffers. Not one of us could challenge the Uchiha and our attempts at sending others after him have all failed. Therefore, we must strike from within."

Utatane whirls on her mate, heatedly debating with him and ignoring the crowd of other vampires in the room. "But his inner circle is the most solid I have ever seen. He relies on a trinity of powerful allies: a council deathly loyal to his murderous brother, his Alt Blood mate who cannot be challenged, and two Rein Blood companions from his childhood. There are no cracks in his support system!"

Gato looks over at a pretty young vampire and smiles. "Oh, but there are." He rises from his seat and steps over to the woman, kneeling before her and holding his hand out for hers. "Miss Haruno, you were once a companion to our froward Verant."

Sakura inhales a surprised breath and looks around hastily as all eyes fall on her. She delicately places her hand in his. "Ah, yes. At one time."

"And you pursued the Uchiha as well."

She looks away bashfully. "Yes, sir. But that was... before."

"Before what, my dear?"

"Before he chose a human to transform. Before he dissembled the wise council. Before he changed."

Gato raises Sakura's face and looks into her eyes. "You think it was the Verant who changed?"

Sakura's lips purse. "No, sir. Perhaps I was blinded by my desire to have an Uchiha. You may not know, but at the insistence of Verant Fugaku Uchiha, I was to be Sasuke's mate." Her gaze drops to their joined hands as her eyes start to well.

A woman with a sympathetic expression offers her a cloth tissue and rubs her back soothingly. "You are a good girl. An exemplum of a lady vampire. I see so much of Mistress Mikoto in you."

Sakura responds with a sweet, thankful smile. "She was a role model of mine."

Gato abandons the kind, soft tone and says, "I have one concern, though."

Sakura clenches the handkerchief close to her chest. "Sir?"

Gato places his other hand atop hers. "A man has been seen consorting with you. Is there some reason for this lowly being's presence at your side?"

She hangs her head shamefully. "He has made a relentless effort to sway me."

Utatane takes her seat again at the urging of Homura. She looks across the room at Sakura Haruno and asks, "Why don't you simply be rid of him? A being with the audacity to court outside his House is despicable, especially when the lady has made her feelings known. Why not dispose of him?"

Sakura's eyes widen, scandalized, and looks about the room. "But the Verant has forbidden bloodshed within the walls."

Gato grins wickedly. "And we shall use that to break the Uchiha's control. Disorder will create the circumstances we need by chipping away at the Verant's more provisional relationships."

* * *

Temari strolls down the corridors next to her supernatural friend. It's been a long time since they spoke on a personal level and she was excited when Naruto showed up at her door. Grateful for the time she's allowed to wander the mansion, the human's eyes dart all around, taking in the surroundings while waiting for Naruto to reveal his reasons for wishing to take a waltz through the coven. After lapping the building once, Temari breaks the silence and asks, "So how was your trip?"

Naruto stares at the floor, his feet carrying him aimlessly. "It was good."

"Good? That's all?" She bends over to look Naruto in the face. "Tell me more about it."

"Um, actually Temari, I came to talk to you about something else."

"Oh, what is it?"

Naruto sighs and glances out the corner of his eye. "I made a big mistake."

"Well, mistakes can be fixed. What happened?"

"I think I may have inadvertently told Sasuke that I don't love him. Or don't want him. Or... Fuck, I don't know how he interpreted it."

Temari stops dead in her tracks. "Naruto... How could you do something like that? Again?"

"I don't know!" Naruto rakes his hands through his hair, angry and frustrated. "It's just-"

"No. It's not _just _anything. This is a huge problem."

"But you said mistakes can be fixed."

"Yeah, well this is a major fuck up on your part. That man bends over backwards to make you happy and you tell him you don't love him?"

Naruto glares at the woman for her presumptions. "You don't know everything, Temari. And I didn't actually say it." Naruto stares ahead and takes a deep breath to calm and organize his thoughts. "I recently realized that to be a vampire, you can't have a soul. Which means I lost mine and I can't get it back."

Temari squints her eyes and turns her head to the side. "Uh, duh."

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know. I didn't grow up around all this shit."

Temari sighs and starts walking, trying to adopt a softer approach. "Naruto, did you ever see your soul?"

"No. You can't see them."

"Did you ever give it a second thought when you had one?"

Naruto's face scrunches up. "Not really. It was just there."

"Then why is it important now? You didn't even notice it was gone before."

He groans. "I feel like I've lost something that should have been cherished."

"Why? Were you cherishing it before?"

"No." Naruto steadily gets more annoyed. "Just because I didn't regard it as highly as a human doesn't make it insignificant. Would you trade your soul for immortality?"

"That's not what you did, Naruto. Don't try to trivialize it. You did this for love. If it has a price, that would be it." She shakes her head and looks at the ground. Linking her arm around his, she holds his hand comfortingly. "I don't know what I would do, but it's a decision you've already made. And I can't really understand your attachment, but I know you hurt your bonded mate. So which is more important to you: mourning an intangible that gave life or loving the man of your life?"

They walk down the hallway in silence, ending at the balustrade overlooking the foyer. She wants to hear Naruto's answer, but she knows not to expect it so soon. "Give Sasuke some time to be upset. And take some to figure yourself out."

Temari peers down and spots Shikamaru walking through the large room in plain sight. How like him to move about in the open because it's too much work to make his way through shadows when he can simply go straight across. "I wish I could have a lovers' quarrel."

Naruto notices where her eyes fall and leans on the rail with her. "Any luck with him?" He's still upset with how she was talking to him, but she is his friend and he cares about her happiness.

Propping her chin in her palm, she sighs and grumbles. "Not even a hint. If it weren't for the protective duty you make him do, I don't think he'd even look at me."

"Well, are you sure you even want to stay here long enough to find out?"

She smiles quaintly, loosing sight of the shadow being as he enters the next room. "Yeah. It's the best my life has been and I feel like I'm really doing something with Gaara. I know he doesn't need me to watch over him, but I like being around him and Neji. And he's getting really good at the hiding thing. I don't know why or how, but Shikamaru gave him some tips." She sighs and leans her elbows on the banister. "They get along better than Shika and me. Makes me a little jealous."

Naruto offers an understanding smile. He moves to put a friendly hand on her back, but instead clenches the woman's upper arm and falls to his knees. He grabs onto the railing with his other hand, cracking the wood in his tight grasp. He struggles to inhale as if the wind had been knocked out of him, but he also feels sick to his stomach.

Temari panics and crouches down next to him. "Naruto! Oh my God, are you alright? What's happening?"

Naruto's eyes squeeze shut, all his effort going into not allowing the pain to consume him. So far, he's failing. He tightens his grip on his friend's arm and her soft human body gives way under his power.

When her humerus breaks and pokes outside her body, Temari screams. Her wailing and the pressure of energy around Naruto summons alarmed beings in the vicinity to their aid.

A man approaches Master Naruto and crouches beside him, afraid of what may be ailing the Verant's mate. He puts his hand to the Alt Blood's shoulder, but the concentrated power enveloping the vampire burns the man. His hand sears and blacked, charred flesh flakes away as if he had been physically scorched. The tissue and muscle simply continue to deteriorate and the bones of his hand soon become visible.

Naruto opens his eyes as the pain passes. The frequency of these bursts is beginning to scare him. He thought the rapid increase had to do with the potent atmosphere of Hell. He didn't expect it to carry over with him. His ears slowly begin functioning again and he hears Temari crying next to him and he looks to his right at an unfamiliar man, his hand stripped of flesh and howling.

Naruto tries to reach out to the injured man, but the force field like energy about Naruto, though not as intense as during his fit, still causes intense pain. He stands on shaky legs with the support of the banister and points to a woman in the crowd. "Get Shizune. Bring her quickly."

"But Master Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he snaps. He waves the woman away with a commanding hand. "Just get the Requiem." He crouches down next to Temari and rubs her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I wan't thinking straight."

The human pants and cradles her broken arm. "I'll be alright. Not like I haven't broken a bone before." She releases a breathy laugh, but then winces at the pain racing through the appendage. She looks at the being attended to by other members of the coven and asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

Naruto looks over his shoulder and bites his lip. "I don't know."

* * *

Naruto lies in his large bed, curled onto his side and snuggling with the downy comforter. He's been waiting alone for a couple hours, needing to talk to Sasuke not only about his breakdown so soon after they returned, but also the events that transpired while with Temari. That hadn't been one of his normal stomach pains. And they seem to be getting stronger. Luckily Shizune appeared quickly and managed to easily set Temari's arm. The man, on the other hand, will need more intensive healing.

Naruto rolls onto his back, flopping on Sasuke's pillow and sending his scent into the air. Sasuke hasn't returned to their bedroom since he abruptly left after their dispute. It's nearing dawn and normally Sasuke would have come back already from any business so that they could spend some time together. How upset would he have to be to prevent him from wanting to rest with his mate? But maybe he's fine and Neji is just making him work hard since they were gone for so long.

Naruto senses the approaching sun and he grows tired of being alone with his thoughts. He throws the blankets off and pads across the floor on bare feet, needing fresh air and a walk to clear his head.

. . .

Crunching on the same dry leaves and dead things from earlier, Naruto trudges through the underbrush of the forrest aimlessly. He pauses at a thick oak and leans against its rough bark, admiring the light coming through the canopy and sparkling on the ground.

His next attack takes him suddenly. Crumbling to the ground on his knees, Naruto doubles over with his head crashing to the ground. Without having to maintain a phlegmatic facade, he allows his voice to express the gut-wrenching pain. He growls and yells and writhes on the floor with waves of energy he had tried to stave off sweeping around him and clearing the debris.

"Naruto!?"

Orange eyes flick up at the approach of some being he cannot recognize in the haze of anguish. Tears blur his vision, his own groans make the voice indecipherable and the fog over his senses prevents him from feeling who or what this creature is. Hands touch his arms, but immediately recoil, burned by the intense and undiluted energy cloaking the Hellish being.

"Stop it, Naruto!"

"I can't!" he barks, his voice deep and guttural, sounding like all the demon he has the potential to be. The effort to put his voice to use sucks more power than it should. Naruto coughs like he's chocking and his eyes roll back. His body goes limp and the commotion subsides.

. . .

With the moonlight shining through an open window that lets the fresh breeze blow through the house, Naruto groans and stretches as he groggily wakes. He inhales deeply and holds it in his lungs for a time before exhaling with a sigh. He looks to the left and finds Sasuke scowling down at him with his arms crossed. Naruto grins unsurely and says, "Hey."

Sasuke's grave frown does not waver. His eyes scan Naruto's covered form from toe to head. "You look so pitiful I can't even be mad."

Naruto snorts, relieved that Sasuke is at least speaking to him. He rubs his hand over his forehead, glancing to his right at another bed. He spots a similarly bedridden Kiba lying silently in sleep. "What happened?"

The wolves' leader, Tsume, enters the room. She glances at her son briefly then turns to Naruto. "My son brought you in this morning." She soaks a towel in a water basin and carries it to the vampire's bedside. "I work with earthly creatures, not Hellish demons."

Naruto tries to sit up but Tsume pushes him back down with her large hand and lays the folded towel on top of his head. He sighs, too exhausted to fight her or his own stiff body. "Why didn't you call Shizune? She could've helped."

"I did. Pulled her out of that Fire Elemental's bed, but she said she couldn't heal what you have."

Naruto's face pales and he looks to Sasuke nervously. "What the Hell does that mean?"

Tsume rewets the cloth and dabs it on Naruto's chest. "She wouldn't tell me anything else. High tailed it out of here after that."

Sasuke pets Naruto's head, then nods in the direction of an adjoining room for Tsume to follow him.

Naruto can feel them on the other side of the wall, but they are talking in such low voices that he cannot even hear in his weakened state. He turns to look at his roommate again and grins when chocolate-colored eyes meet his blue ones. "Hey."

Kiba grunts in reply and shifts his sore body, trying to figure out which parts still hurt. And that would be all of them. He winces and falls still, turning his head and asking, "Are you better?"

"I don't know." Naruto shakes his head and pushes up to lean against the wall behind himself. He peers at the other injured man covered by a thin sheet. "You brought me here?"

"Yeah. Felt you in the woods. What's wrong with you?"

"I wish I knew." Naruto hears Kiba's mother's heavy footfalls and the creaking floorboards in the other room. He looks over at the werewolf while they still have a private moment in the impromptu recovery area and says, "I'm sorry."

Kiba grins toothily. "S'okay, man."

Sasuke enters and sits on Naruto's bed next to his knees. "When you can get up, we're going to see Madara about this."

Naruto nods in agreement. "Do you think he'll be able to help?"

Sasuke sighs and brushes damp hair off Naruto's cheek. "I don't know who else could."

* * *

"It's happened twice now."

"Actually," Naruto interrupts, "that last time was three since we've been back."

Sasuke growls and looks skyward, praying for divine providence to save him from his careless mate. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Naruto grins sheepishly. "Third times the charm?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow with anger, unamused by Naruto's lack of concern and unwillingness to inform Sasuke of his aliments. "What else haven't you told me?"

Naruto bites his lip, explaining this in front of Madara makes it a bit more uncomfortable. "I kinda know what they are. I've been having these pains for years. I never really found out what causes them because they just popped up randomly then disappeared after little while. But they were more frequent when we were in Hell until we..." he glances at Madara, "until we... you know." Naruto raises his brows, urging Sasuke to understand.

"And? You didn't think it was a good idea to mention this to me?"

"Well, it didn't happen again until we got back here. So I thought it was just the jumping between dimensions that messed with it." He takes Sasuke's hand and looks him in the eye beseechingly, "I'm sorry." Recalling their argument from the previous night, he adds, "For everything."

Madara clears his throat loudly and two pairs of eyes dart to him. "It seems to me that the demon nature contained within a human body has had some side effects. Even though it is a vampire body now that is more durable, it's not entirely natural for so much power to be confined."

"This is your grand theory?" Sasuke asks, skeptical.

"Basically. This demonic overflow seems to injure beings that come in contact with you when you are having a fit. Obviously you cannot control it. I would say the Inuzuka is lucky to have only endured minor wounds carrying you to his ranch. The Requiem, I'm sure, had some difficulty with it."

Sasuke frowns and puts his hand to the small of Naruto's back. "Why is it so violent now?"

"He had the seal from his tattoo before to suppress the energy. I can only reason that it is acting up now because it was broken and the exposure to Hell made his body accustomed to the freedom and common auras."

Naruto's shoulders slump. "So there's nothing I can do about it?"

Madara shrugs and nonchalantly replies, "Nope. Perhaps it will subside the longer you are in this realm." Madara steps between the two vampires and puts a hand to each of their arms, guiding them out of his study. "If you need anything else, I'm sure someone will be happy to help. Unfortunately for you, your situation is unique and I cannot tell you anything definitive because I've never even heard of such a case. Good night."

Madara shuts his double doors behind his kin. He growls as he shakes his right hand vigorously. Squeezing it into a fist, the searing pain overwhelms his natural abilities to heal rapidly. He frowns and walks down one of the aisles, wrapping his injured hand in a white cloth.

* * *

Sasuke anxiously pulls Naruto along to their bedroom, the blond staring at the ground the entire time. If Naruto's going to have another mishap, it would be best if they were together and alone. As soon as they are confined to the room, Sasuke drops Naruto's hand and walks over to the armoire, beginning to undress.

Naruto frowns, feeling rebuffed, and crawls onto the bed. But instead of covering up under the sheets, he sits at the edge and watches his mate. As Sasuke strips his clothes, a craving builds the longer Naruto thinks about it. His vampire fangs poke from under his top lip and he says, "I'm hungry."

Sasuke glances over his shoulder. He turns, shirt and pants unbuttoned, and puts his hand to the side of Naruto's face, stroking supple flesh. "I'll bring some up for you."

As his mate moves away, Naruto snatches Sasuke's wrist. "No, don't go."

Sasuke stops, held firmly in place.

"Can I have you instead?" Naruto asks with a coy grin.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction. They usually only drank from each other to heighten pleasure during sex. Recycling blood can become dangerous if done too often. Sasuke could replenish his own supply later, but Naruto will eventually need to go down to the cellars and drink as well. Nevertheless, Sasuke puts his wrist out in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto looks at him incredulously. "Really, Sasuke? Really?

The Uchiha sighs and leans forward so his neck is nearer, turning his face to the side to make room.

Naruto scoots back on the bed, freeing more space. "Just lay down. It'll be easiest."

The idea worries Sasuke. He knows how his body is conditioned to Naruto, but he does as asked for his unwell mate. Naruto lies over half of him and begins to kiss and lick along his jaw. Sasuke feels himself already reacting. "I thought you were hungry."

"Meh, can't I play first?" Through affectionate touches Naruto hopes to convey his apology for the way he acted before and the silence he maintained. Naruto nuzzles Sasuke's neck and trails one hand up his chest. With the other hand, Naruto discreetly unfastens his lower garments and pushes them off his hips, squirming and kicking to remove them completely.

Sasuke begins to succumb to Naruto. When the demonically enhanced fangs pierce his body, Sasuke croons and grips soft blond hairs.

Naruto rolls his hips as he drinks, partaking of his bonded mate with slow, deep draws of blood. Moaning, Naruto tears himself away. He pants as crimson liquid drips over his chin and presses his forehead to Sasuke's, his amazed expression exposed and unashamed. "You taste so good."

He holds Sasuke's face firmly between his hands and attacks his lips, forcing his tongue inside to savor more. His body's excitement mounts, and he can feel Sasuke's doing the same. Naruto bites at Sasuke's pale lips, slicing a small cut open. With his thumb he smears the trickling blood over Sasuke's mouth, painting them macabrely. He groans at the beauty and sinks down again to the other side of Sasuke's neck, burying his teeth in immortal flesh.

Sasuke heaves deep breathes, making the blood circulate faster. When his vision begins to blur, Sasuke pushes Naruto away before he takes too much of the life-sustaining fluid. To die by Naruto's hands in such a manner… it may not be a terrible outcome. Just not today.

Naruto growls, but sits atop Sasuke's waist and licks his own stained lips. He swipes stray smudges from the corner of his mouth back onto his tongue, sucking on the digit. Naruto cradles the pale face and looks deeply into black eyes. "I don't regret choosing you. I love you. I wouldn't change anything."

Naruto reaches between their bodies and frees Sasuke. His mouth falls open as he takes all of his mate.

Groaning and writhing, Sasuke's hands clench strong, tan thighs.

Naruto moans then smiles, matching Sasuke's motions. He is more in control of his actions than when they were together in Hell, but he feels the power in him swelling similarly.

Naruto's body generates a warmth that fascinates and attracts Sasuke. His breaths come quickly and he lets Naruto's movements lead. Caught up in the moment, Sasuke does not realize allowing his vampirism to transform him. His long nails pierce Naruto's hips like needles and his fangs throb in his head with a desire to puncture and penetrate.

Naruto cranes his neck back in ecstasy. When he returns to look at Sasuke, his eyes are orange and his teeth are sharp. Fox ears sprout next. His power surges and the energy in the room feels almost tangible. The sheets flutter around them and furniture pushes across the floor as Naruto's outpour of energy whips around them like a vortex of hot air. Otherworldly Kitsune energy pulses, blanketing a thin veil of demonic power over miles of territory.

An ignorant beacon, Naruto snatches his climax. He whimpers with the release and slumps backward between Sasuke's parted legs, surrendering to exhaustion before he lands on the blanket.

Sasuke stares at the ceiling for a long moment taking deep breathes. He eventually rises to his elbows, then sits upright and gazes down at a resting, spent Naruto. Despite the intense pleasure, Sasuke cannot shake the sinking sensation in his gut with the knowledge of how Naruto really feels. Sex doesn't fix everything, no matter what vampires or demons may insist. Naruto is sorry, but only for making Sasuke upset. He still thinks he forsook something good and important. Sasuke closes Naruto's mouth and dejectedly caresses his cheek.

* * *

New forum: Damning Salvation. Check it out. Link in my profile.


End file.
